Páginas Revueltas
by Allica.is'm
Summary: Zero volvió al hogar, confiado de que nunca más vería a Yuki, cosa cierta aunque con un ligero inconveniente: la presencia de una vampiro que tiene que ver con el pasado de Kaname. Y cuando Yuki regresa las cosas se complican. CAP 36 y 37 arriba : D
1. Prólogo

El manga-anime de Vampire Knight no me pertenece, es propiedad de Matsuuri Hino y demás. Sus personajes en este fic son usados sin nungún fin de lucro y ninguno me pertenece.

**PROLOGO**

**Caminos Cruzados**

_"Una promesa destinada a romperse al igual que el delgado lazo que ya los unía"_

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado exactamente? ¿Un mes, dos, medio año? Pues lo sabía a la perfección, casi como si hubiera estado contando, uno a uno, los días que habían transcurrido. 8 meses, ni más ni menos.

Sabía poco de lo que había pasado, desde su partida, en la Academia.

¿Por qué el viaje? Bueno, eso también se lo había preguntado insistentemente Cross. Se podría contestar, primeramente con una palabra: redescubrimiento. Nuevamente, no sabía sobre que terreno estaba de pie ¿Era humano? No, esa mujer, Shizuka Hiou, se había encargado de que dejara de serlo, de convertirlo en una bestia. Entonces… sí, lo era, un maldito chupasangre. Pero tenía una pequeña esperanza de encontrar algo que lo hiciera pensar (y sentir) que era un humano normal.

Sentado en la cama del hotel de paso en el que está, piensa en los últimos acontecimientos que lo marcaron: una pelea que no era suya y que sin embargo peleo, una mujer que nunca sería suya y que amó con tanta fuerza y una promesa que desgraciadamente si era suya pero que no sabía si se cumpliría o no. Le prometió matarla. Él tenía que cumplir con esa promesa, pero no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. Por eso buscaba hacerse más fuerte y mejor cazador de lo que ya era para poder eliminarla. Pero… bien, la cosa era que la amaba, con todo lo que había pasado, la amaba y wow… cuanto le dolía.

Aunque también estaba el _detalle _de decirle que "la mataría _la próxima vez que se vieran_". Si nunca volvían a verse (como más o menos esperaba), ahí quedaba la promesa, sin tocarse nunca.

Hacía poco tiempo que Cross le había propuesto regresar a la Academia. Y con el anterior (y algo pesimista, debía admitir) pensamiento, ya no le parecía mala idea; total, ella estaría para toda la eternidad con el bastardo de… de… de su hermano y él podía seguir con su vida como si nada hubiera pasado, como si nunca la hubiera conocido. Y aunque la Academia podría llenarlo de recuerdos, Zero sabía, podía con eso.

* * *

¡Tanto, tanto tiempo! ¿Diez años, quizás? Asintió para sí misma. Para ella eso de que el tiempo pasa volando es una farsa.

Se acicala el largo cabello negro mientras va en marcha, viéndose en el reflejo de los vidrios. Los ojos de un, poco común, azul zafiro brillan bajo una espesa hilera de pestañas largas.

Él la había citado en una cafetería de esas que abundan en su ciudad. Ella, aceptó sin dudarlo siquiera un momento, acostumbrada por completo a siempre hacerlo. El lugar es pequeño comparado con el resto de lugares, pero a ella le parece encantador con su terraza llena de mesas –ocupadas en su mayoría por parejas-, su vitrina llena de postres y un par de meseros que se "pasean" llevando las ordenes.

Camina directamente a la mesa que está en la esquina, rodeada de jardineras con blancas rosas. Supone que él está ahí, en un intento de pasar desapercibido aunque siempre acaba recibiendo la atención que tanto rechaza.

-¡Hola! Lamento mucho la tardanza –Hace una reverencia que es notoria para el resto de comensales, junto con su singular japonés. Su largo cabello se desacomoda un poco. Él se levanta dispuesto a quitar la silla para que se siente, ella se limita a hacerse a un lado, acostumbrada también a eso.-

-Igual no llevaba mucho. –Comenta algo despreocupado el gran Kaname Kuran, mientras observa acercarse al mesero.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué les traigo? –Pregunta el mesero, viendo a la pelinegra que tiene una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Kaname pide solamente un americano y la muchacha capuchino y una tartaleta. Termina yéndose todavía pensando en la sonrisa de la joven, complemento perfecto de una bella pareja.

-¿Cómo estás, Kaname? –Pregunta con una voz suave y con una tranquilidad que denota también alegría. Su japonés le saca a sí misma una sonrisa, dándose cuenta del marcado acento que ahora tiene. – Lo siento.

-No te preocupes. Estamos bien. –Ella entiende que sólo habla lo necesario, así que tal vez no pretenda sacarle mucho.- No has cambiado nada, de hecho, sigues igual que tu hermana.

-¡Oh, vamos Kaname! ¿No me puedes decir por una sola vez que no luzco como ella? –suspira y alza los hombros en señal de resignación.- En fin, ¿Y qué te trae a Londres? Claro, si es que puedo saberlo.

-Ayumi, necesito un favor.

-¿Qué clase de favor? –La curiosidad es evidente en la voz de la joven- ¿Es algo que puedo realizar?

El mesero se acerca a ellos con la charola que trae su orden. No escucha nada de la conversación pero es obvio que ninguno quiere ser oído porque se callan en cuanto lo ven.

-¿Se les ofrece algo más? –Pregunta cortésmente dirigiéndose a Ayumi, pues ella le despierta interés.

-Nada más, gracias. – Responde Kaname con un tono que, aunque amable, parece decir "Vete de aquí"- Necesito que tomes mi lugar.

-¿Cómo líder? –Pregunta asombrada.-

-Sí, pero no como la líder que piensas. –Dice antes de tomar su taza y beber de ella.- ¿Recuerdas la Academia donde estaba? –Ella asiente- Quieren un sangrepura para la Clase Nocturna.

-Ahí entro yo…

-En cuanto estés lista para partir, mandaré a alguien por ti. –Le dice como si ya hubiera aceptado.

-¿Y… los otros, los vampiros quiero decir, ya lo saben?

-Saben que alguien "nuevo" estará a cargo, pero no quién, es una sorpresa.

-¡Vaya sorpresa!, Hiou Ayumi como la nueva líder. –Deja su tasa en el blanco plato frente a ella.- ¿Pero no se supone que estoy tan loca como mi hermana y por eso me "autoexilie"? –dijo haciendo comillas en el aire.

-Les demostraremos lo contrario.

* * *

No tenía idea de lo lejos que se encontraba, tomándole cerca de dos semanas en llegar, tiempo que aprovecho para matar algunos cuantos nivel E. Casi no se creía frente a la Residencia del Director, lugar que había sido su hogar durante tanto tiempo. Tocó la puerta después de algunos segundos de duda. Apenas luego, un alegre y extrañado Director lo recibía intentando abrazarlo aunque fue esquivado con facilidad.

Cross le dio una de las habitaciones de su casa para que la ocupara, la misma que había tenido cuando niño, argumentando que en los dormitorios del sol ya no había más disponibles.

Tiró al suelo el saco en que llevaba sus pertenencias, también la chaqueta que usaba y se acostó boca arriba en la cama. Estaba cansado, pero eso no evitó que varias imágenes de su pasado se arrastraran por su cabeza.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo como para seguir pensado en _ella_.

* * *

...**NOTAS**

Mi primer fic es una historia ALTERNA así que no todo va a estar de acuerdo al manga o anime. De antemano GRACIAS a los que se tomaron la molestia de leer este prólogo. Por favor si no les gusta esta introducción dejenme un review o un MP y escriban todas sus quejas, sugerencias o criticas constructivas, si les ha gustado hagan lo mismo :).

**_Capítulo editado. Fecha 29. Dic. 2011-_**


	2. Mucho Gusto

**"Mucho Gusto"**

Habían pasado tan solo unas cuantas semanas desde que había regresado a la Academia, no le costó tanto como creía el volverse a adaptar a la vida estudiantil aunque aún no lo hacía a tener tanto tiempo libre. Sin la clase nocturna, la Academia Cross era bastante tranquila de noche, ahora ya no tenía que estar apagando los gritos de una multitud de chicas esperando por ver a los estudiantes, tampoco tenía que preocuparse si algunas estaban paseando por la escuela a la mitad de la noche, pero eso iba a cambiar pronto.

Era una linda tarde de principios de otoño, con un resplandeciente sol de atardecer y una suave brisa cuando supo que su pacifica vida era temporal. En la residencia del Director Cross, él y Zero hablaban del viaje que había realizado el joven, pero el motivo de la conversación era otro.

–Te tengo una noticia maravillosa: ¡Se abrirán nuevamente los dormitorios de la Luna! –Dijo sonriente el Director-

– ¿Y no necesitas a… a Kuran para eso? –Vaya, hasta decir su nombre le costaba trabajo.

– Quizás, en realidad no lo sé…

– ¿Crees poder sin él? –Lo interrumpió, mostrándose escéptico-

–No me dejaste terminar; nos mandó a alguien…

En ese momento ya no escuchó, su cabeza inmediatamente le hizo pensar en Yuki, _¿Y si él le había dicho que podía regresar?_ Entonces todo, ahora sí, podría ser como antes. Se había quedado pensando _¿existía esa posibilidad?_ La idea le emocionaba, aunque no lo exteriorizó, incapaz de hacerlo.

– ¿Me escuchas? ¡No puedo creerlo! He estado hablando todo este tiempo sin ser escuchado ¡Qué mal hijo eres! –Chilló Cross, reclamándole su falta de interés con el importante asunto. Zero se limitó a gruñir en respuesta, molesto por el hecho de discutir con él el tema. –Como te decía llegará una nueva estudiante pero quizás necesitas saber quién es –Le extendió una hoja con un formulario y una fotografía sujeta con un clip-

Entonces era alguien nuevo, para su desilusión. Con algo de recelo tomó la hoja y empezó a leer, no sin antes darle un vistazo a la fotografía que mostraba a una sonriente joven con un "ligero" parecido a _aquella mujer_, Sin embargo, era también diferente, con el pelo negro y los ojos azules.

–¿Hiou Ayumi? –Dijo sorprendido– ¿Es…era algo de Shizuka?

–Creo que su hermana pero al parecer no vivía con ellos, aunque no lo sé ciertamente, Kaname no me dijo nada acerca de ella…–Admitió con algo de inseguridad que no fue notada – ¿Qué me dices? Es una buena opción tenerla como líder de los vampiros.

–_Era de esperarse._ –Pensó para sí mismo. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido siquiera que Kuran sería capaz de mandar de regreso a su hermana? Él, en su lugar, hubiera hecho lo mismo. – Es tu escuela, se supone sabes lo que haces. –Respondió tan seco como habitualmente era.

–Sabía que la ibas a aceptar ¡ese es mi hijo! –Dijo entusiasta, creído que él de verdad estaba de acuerdo.

–¿Es que no entendiste? Es tu decisión, dije que tú sabes lo que haces, no que la acepto. –Otra vez ese tono hostil apareció en él, y Cross decidió ignorarlo.

–Ahora solo habrá que esperar a que llegue para confirmarle.

–¿Viene?

–Ajá, no pensé que te importaría, en fin tal vez llegue más tarde.

–¿Hoy?

–Sí, hoy. Debería preparar la habitación que ocupará; será agradable tener aquí a una chica. – Decía mientras caminaba hacia una de las recamarás de la casa, específicamente, la que antes ocupaba Yuki y que en esos momentos estaba vacía.

–_¿Qué pretende instalarla aquí mismo? No lo creo, no es tan tonto._

–Me pregunto si debería cambiar algo… –Se dijo en voz alta, un simple pensamiento para sí mismo. –Lo dejaré así, cuando llegue ella misma puede arreglar como quiera.

–_Entonces, si lo hará…aunque resulta bastante estúpido tener a alguien desconocido bajo tu mismo techo…y más si es un vampiro…_

-¿Tú qué opinas? –Se dirigió a él, nuevamente interesado en lo que pudiera decirle.

-¿Debería de tener una opinión para esto?

-Va a vivir con nosotros, al menos deberías de tomar en cuenta eso. –Suspiró después de no obtener respuesta. – Iré a cocinar algo, tendrá hambre cuando llegue. –Le informó, dirigiéndose alegre a la cocina.

* * *

–_Ya quiero ver ese lugar, va a ser divertido…_

–Señorita, ya llegamos –dijo el chofer desde el volante, se bajó del auto para abrirle a Ayumi que ya había salido del auto sin que se percatara el hombre.

–¿Este es el lugar? No parece tan grande… pero creo que esta no es la Academia… –Dijo mirando toda la construcción- ¡Ah…! Entonces, aquí es la vivienda del Director ¡Muy bien! y yo que pensaba que nos habías perdido_…_–Se dirigió infantil al hombre del uniforme, que no hizo más que bajar la cabeza incapaz de responderle algo.

–Buenas noches… -los interrumpió el director que vio dos figuras, un masculina y una femenina, quien debía ser Ayumi. Era una joven de pequeña estatura, aunque sin duda, más alta que su adorada Yuki; delgada, con un largo cabello negro que fácilmente le llegaba a la cintura, piel pálida y unos enormes ojos de color azul zafiro que lucían alegres. Llevaba un vestido rosado bajo una gruesa chamarra de color marrón.

–¡Ah…! Buenas noches, soy Hiou Ayumi y buscaba al Director Kaien Cross… –Dijo tras una reverencia, algo que notó el chofer inmediatamente, así como Cross notó el acento de la chica.

–Soy yo. –Tras esto, le mostró una amplia sonrisa. – ¡Bienvenida a la Academia Cross! –Seguidamente la abrazó, sonrojándola y asfixiándola en el proceso–

–Gusto conocerlo…–Habló dificultosa por la fuerza del abrazo–Podría por favor…auch…soltarme… –Pidió mientras su rostro tomaba una coloración rosácea, superando el tono de su vestido.

–Lo siento. –Se disculpó para luego soltarla. –Por favor, pasa.

–¡Hey tú! –Se dirigió al chofer. – ¿Puedes ayudarme con las maletas, por favor? –Le pidió con una sonrisa de niña caprichosa. El hombre abrió la cajuela del auto negro en el que iban y empezó a sacar de dos en dos todas las maletas y los bolsos que, de poco a poco, formaron un montón en la sala del Director. – Aún no te vayas.

–Te mostraré tu habitación ¿Te parece? –Cross se adelantó un poco, subiendo a las escaleras con rumbo al segundo piso.

–Gracias. –Viendo al chofer, señaló con la cabeza las escaleras indicándole que fuera con ella, el objetivo era que viera donde tenía que dejar todo el equipaje que llevaba.

Haciendo un pequeño tour por la residencia, la condujo a la recamara y en el trayecto, la vampiro percibió un latido desde una de las habitaciones.

–_Hay alguien, no es el único que vive aquí… un vampiro, pero tiene la presencia de mi hermana... qué extraño, a menos que sea él…_ –Sonrió ante la idea que se formaba en su cabeza. –Dígame algo, ¿soy la única aquí?

–Ya te diste cuenta… no, no eres la única, hay un joven aquí.

–Un vampiro ¿verdad?

–… Sí…

–_Lo sabía_ ¿Es mi habitación?

-Sí… puedes instalarte ahora si quieres, te llamaré cuando la cena esté lista.

-Muchas gracias pero me gustaría tomar un baño primero, el viaje me fue muy estresante. –Volteó a ver entonces al chofer que estaba aún a la espera de órdenes. –¿Puedes traer mis cosas, por favor? –El vampiro asintió mientras bajaba las escaleras, tras Cross.

–Ojalá no tardes, Ayu-Chan. –Le pidió el Director, antes de perderse en la casa.

* * *

–_Hay mucho ruido afuera ¿Será que ya habrá llegado?¿Por qué Kuran la envió a ella?¿Por qué a la hermana de esa mujer?_

La habitación estaba a oscuras, salvo por un rincón donde había una pequeña mesa con una lámpara encendida y por la luz que entraba escasa por la ventana. Zero estaba sobre la cama, mirando al techo como si en él, fuera a encontrar alguna respuesta a sus preguntas. Ciertamente deseaba que la que hubiera llegado fuera Yuki, no esa vampiro, aunque le tuviera que ver la cara diariamente a Kaname como pago, no le importaría, con que pudiera ver a ella.

–_¿Por qué estoy pensando en estas tonterías? Yuki no va a volver y ya debería aceptarlo y resignarme a ello…_Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, habían compartido muchas cosas, que aunque para Yuki no hubieran significado nada, para Zero sí. Y ciertamente, al saber que alguien vendría, la esperanza de que fuera Yuki, había alimentado a su solitario corazón.

–_¡Basta! ¡Maldita sea!_ –gritó mentalmente antes de intentar dormir, sabiendo que era inútil por lo inquieto que estaba.

Ya la odiaba, aún sin tener una verdadera razón o motivo.

* * *

–_¿Por qué demonios Kaname no me informo de otro? Además ese ''otro'' ni siquiera se ha mostrado así que no sé si es él y no quiero esperar para saberlo… ¿Y si averiguo de que clase es? No pasará nada si me divierto un rato o ¿sí?_ –Rió- _no lo creo… así que ¿qué debería hacer para descubrirlo? Generalmente son unos lame botas todos los vampiros que conozco o conocía… ¿Qué hacer, que hacer?_ –Se sumergió en la bañera- _Quizás tendría que poner a prueba el control que tiene sobre su sed y ya veremos qué pasa y si es quién busco…_–rió–¡_si eso es! El problema ahora es en qué momento…_

–¡La Cena! –gritó y se llevo rápidamente la mano a la boca. Salió del baño colocándose un camisón blanco sin mangas, rumbo a la cocina. Echo un vistazo rápido y vio al Director sirviendo los platos– _Justo a tiempo_

–¿Necesita ayuda con algo?

–No, no te preocupes por nada –contestó mientras sacaba una pala de un cajón-

–No, de verdad, me gustaría ayudarle con lo que sea… –observó la cocina y encontró unos platos sobre la plancha, ya servidos–Ya tengo mi oportunidad… ¿Puedo ayudarle a poner la mesa?

–Ya que insistes te dejare hacerlo.

–Gracias por permitirme ayudarlo, con permiso. –Tomó una bandeja sobre la que depositó dos de los platos ya servidos, además de cucharas, palillos y tenedores.

–No tienes que ser tan formal Ayu-Chan… deberías relajarte

–Lo siento, lo haré de ahora en adelante – y salió- _Bien, lo que sigue es una pequeña caída o un plato roto, lo que sea más fácil y por fin sabré quién es el otro. Ahora comienza mi plan._

Al llegar al comedor hizo como si tropezara, dejando caer la charola que tenía todo lo de la mesa, causando mucho ruido gracias a los cubiertos y los platos que cayeron. La sopa dejó un húmedo rastro caliente frente a ella y las cucharas habían salido volando lejos de ella. Los platos se trozaron en pedazos más o menos grandes y Ayumi comenzó a juntarlos, asegurándose de apretar fuerte las palmas, lo suficiente como para sangrarlas y que no se enterraran, aunque varias astillas del vidrio se le encajaron. Una sonrisa traviesa decoró su rostro de porcelana, mientras, la sangre corría por sus manos hasta llegar a sus delgadas muñecas. El metálico olor del vital liquido empezó a emanar con rapidez.

* * *

Un dulce olor conocido invadió la habitación del ex humano haciendo que despertara de su sueño: Sangre, el cuarto olía a la sangre de un vampiro y sacando conclusiones era de la hermana de esa mujer. Su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar rápidamente, casi exigiéndole que se alimentara de la fuente de tan llamativo carmín líquido.

–_Demonios… ¿Dónde está el maldito pastillero?_ –Sus ojos fueron cubiertos con un velo rojo y poco a poco los colmillos crecían y sobresalían por debajo del labio. Parecía que su cuerpo reconocía esa sangre poderosa. Lo único que podía era ir a la cocina y pedir más tabletas aunque el inconveniente era que podía encontrarse con la causa de todo ese alboroto, lo cual no convenía a ninguno.

Se encontraba aún en cuclillas, poniendo los restos de los platos en la bandeja que antes había servido para transportarlos; se escuchó el sonido de unos pasos apresurados que iban hacia el comedor. Sonrió mentalmente por el avance de su plan pero la sonrisa se borro rápidamente cuando vio no a quien esperaba sino al Director que iba a ver lo que había sucedido.

–¿Qué paso aquí? –dijo al ver las múltiples gotas que había en el suelo, provenientes de Ayumi.

– Lo siento. –Se fingió avergonzada viendo a los pies del hombre. –Me resbalé y se cayó todo.

–Ya veo… aunque hay que limpiarte y limpiar esto de inmediato… Ven, vamos a la cocina –La ayudó a levantarse y la sentó cerca de la plancha, tras lo cual procedió a lavar la sangre que quedaba de las heridas, así como a sacarle las astillitas que quedaban en sus palmas– ¿Por qué se te ocurrió juntar eso con las manos?

–¿Eh…? Pues… _¿Qué le digo?_...trataba de limpiar eso pero no tome en cuenta el que me fuera a cortar. –Un sonrojo (esta vez, verdadero) le atravesó la cara.

–Así como no tomaste en cuenta que hay otro vampiro

–Respecto a eso… ¿puedo preguntarte algo acerca de él?

–…creo que si…

–¿Por qué su presencia me recuerda a la de mi hermana? ¿Es él a quién ella mordió? –Preguntó fijando su mirada curiosa en la de Cross que lucía seria, contraria a la que generalmente portaba.

–¿No sabes de eso?

–No realmente, sólo lo que dicen los demás acerca de ello… cosas como '' Shizuka Hiou se volvió loca…miren que traicionar a los de su especie huyendo con un simple humano, además de causar una masacre por algo que no valía la pena'' Se supone que tendría que saberlo porque era mi hermana pero hace mucho que deje de vivir con ella…

–No sé si yo deba ser quién te diga eso… yo te preguntaré algo ¿Para qué quieres saber si es él?

–Para pagar una deuda.

El trayecto rumbo a la cocina se había hecho sumamente largo y el hedor de la sangre se hacía cada vez más intenso, lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que procedía de dos lugares: el comedor y la cocina, en la que se oía una plática.

–Entonces eso te trajo hasta aquí

–En realidad no, yo vengo porque me lo pidió Kaname, aunque es una verdadera suerte que pueda arreglar también ese asunto.

–¡Ahora vuelvo! –dijo el Director, como si lo hubiera recordado de pronto- Voy a limpiar.

Cuando el Director salió se encontró con Zero, que necesitaba con cierta urgencia de las tabletas, pero no le tomó interés, después de todo, no se iba a alimentar de la nueva líder. Al fin el primer encuentro se iba a llevar a cabo. Ayumi estaba de espaldas a la puerta, enjuagando las diminutas manchas de sangre que se habían creado en el camisón y a pesar del sonido del agua cayendo a través del grifo, escuchó cada uno de los pasos que el ex humano daba hacia ella.

Hizo como si no se diera cuenta de lo que iba de la presencia de Zero, aunque estaba sumamente ansiosa; contuvo unos segundos más sus ganas de voltear y averiguar cómo era. Un calor incómodo, aunque placentero, le recorrió todo el cuerpo al sentir la respiración del otro en su cuello y después del placer, el dolor se concentró en su cuello, provocado por los colmillos del peliplata que la habían penetrado bruscamente.

–_Esta no es la forma en que esperaba conocerte._


	3. Errores y castigos

Ohh primero gracias _**crazy-darkness**_ por tus reviews! :D

El disclaimer ya lo saben ;)

* * *

**CAPITULO 2:**

**Errores y Castigos**

A pesar de que había planeado un accidente que le hiciera conocer al vampiro con el que tendría que vivir un rato, nunca contempló que las cosas se podrían salir un poco de su control, la prueba más clara de eso era que estaba con los colmillos de Zero en su cuello.

—_Si tan sólo no hubiera sido tan estúpida y hubiera optado por esperar. ¿Por qué no lo hice?_ —Se reprochó mentalmente. Ya habían pasado algunos minutos y ninguno había hecho algún movimiento para separarse. Las manos de él, habían pasado al frente acercando a la sangrepura y ella simplemente lo permitió. No era la primera vez que la mordían, pero había sido tanto tiempo atrás que, por simple capricho, no lo movía. —_Ya debería pararlo. _—Los pasos que cada vez se escuchaban más fuerte tras ellos le remarcaron simplemente que debía de detener todo. Intento zafarse de los brazos del ex humano pero aún tenía los colmillos enterrados lo que le provocó un leve quejido.

El Director llegó para ver la escena y se quedó tan sorprendido como abrumado.

—Me alegra que se hayan conocido, pero no me gusta la manera… —Dijo con un tono firme. —Así que vamos, Zero suéltala… no puedo creer que la hayas mordido tenía fe en que de verdad no lo hicieras —Agregó mientras separaba a Zero de ella, aunque sin nada de dificultad, ya que había entrado en razón y se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Fue mi culpa. —Se disculpó un poco colorada, por el calor que recibió del cuerpo de Zero.

—Ella tiene razón, fue la causante de todo esto —intervino Zero, limpiándose la sangre que aún tenía, en su mirada se podía ver tanto vergüenza como repulsión.

—Claro, te obligue a morderme —Agregó con sorna, arqueando una perfecta ceja. —_Bueno…quizás fue así_. —Pensó en silencio.

—¡Hey! —Gritó el Director— Basta fue culpa de ambos, tuya —señalando a Ayumi— Por no tener cuidado con los platos y cortarte y tuya —señalando a Zero— Por no saberte controlar y morderla. ¿Dónde dejaste tus tabletas? Se supone que son para evitar cosas como esta.

—No las pude encontrar por eso vine a la cocina. —Admitió aunque molesto, aceptaba que había sido eso su culpa.

—Cómo sea… buenas noches. —Dijo Ayumi, contagiada por el humor del cazador.

—¿Te vas a escapar del regaño? —Comentó Zero retándola.

—¿Regaño? ¿Por qué habría de tener un regaño si fue un accidente? Perdone las molestias, Director.

—Sólo eso faltaba, que nos enviaran a una princesa que se escapa de su responsabilidad

—Zero… —Murmuró el Director, queriendo detener los comentarios de ambos, pero parecía que nada de lo que dijera funcionaría.

—Piensa lo que quieras de mí…pero ten en cuenta de quién acabas de beber. —Su fría mirada fue depositada en él, firme. —Si yo fuera tú, por lo menos no diría eso en mi presencia. Permiso.

—¿Qué tienes en su contra? —Preguntó Cross, reprendiéndolo.

—Nada y ¿ella?

—No siempre vas a tener a un enemigo. —Zero se volteo dispuesto a irse y no le quedó más que suspirar resignado por la actitud de su hijo. —Mejor voy a hablar con Ayu-chan.

—Haz lo que quieras… yo también me voy a dormir…

—Bueno, parece que salió mejor de lo esperado. —Se dijo, antes de apagar las luces y comenzar a andar.

* * *

Llegando a su habitación Ayumi comenzó a dar vueltas como un gato encerrado en una jaula, los comentarios del ex humano le habían afectado un poco, pues nunca antes le habían dicho algo así. Vamos, prácticamente le había dicho irresponsable y por si fuera poco, tenía una horrible cara de asco después de beber de ella, ¡Cómo si su sangre fuera nada! ¡O peor aún, como si no lo hubiera disfrutado!

— _¡¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Ja! Ya lo verás. _—Pensaba, tirándose a la cama y girando sobre el colchón—_Vampiro tonto ¿Por qué demonios me mordió? ¿No se supone que para eso inventaron esas extrañas tabletas?_ —Rió silenciosamente y al final una sonrisita permaneció en ella. —_Me pude haber ahorrado todo esta actuación de niña tonta._

Un ''toc -toc'' le impidió seguir con sus pensamientos acerca del incidente. Rápidamente su semblante se transformó, dejando de tener esa aparente diversión. Adivinó quién estaba del otro lado, cosa bastante sencilla.

—Ayu-chan ¿Aún estás despierta? —Preguntaron del otro lado.

—Sí, adelante… —La puerta se abrió; Ayumi no sabía porque había permitido la entrada del hombre.

—¿Estás bien? —Cross se sentó en el borde de la cama, lo cual no le caía en gracia a ella, pues su padre solía hacer eso cuando tenía que hablar largamente con ella.

—Ah… sí… no pasa nada, las heridas se cierran rápido. —Se tocó el cuello y se estiró la piel para probarlo. —Además de cierta manera para eso vine…

—Explícate… ¿vienes de tan lejos sólo para ser mordida por Zero?

—No, no, no entiende. Ya sabe que vengo por orden de Kaname, el punto es que yo no sabía que aquí también vivía ''ese'' chico, mi deuda es con él… quiero ''tratar'' de arreglar un poco de todo lo que hizo Shizuka. —Respondió con vergüenza. Le agobiaba hablar sobre el tema de su hermana. —Usted era cazador, por tanto, está informado de lo que pasará con Zero algún día… aunque estoy enterada de que los herederos Kuran le dieron su sangre, eso no lo ayudará totalmente, si bien lo hará vivir más, puede pasar de nuevo por eso de caer en el nivel E…

—Ya veo, tienes tus razones aparte…

—Claro, pero creo que en cuanto se decida, me tendré que ir…

—¿Se decida qué?

—Pues, creo que Kaname y Yuki regresarán aunque aún no sé exactamente cuándo… Soy sólo su suplente ¿recuerda? Además gracias a uno de sus amigos, me enteré de que a Yuki, no le está siendo nada fácil su ''nueva vida'' y no la culpo… cuando me fui de casa me tomo mucho tiempo acostumbrarme a la vida humana…

—Así que vivías con humanos aún con tus instintos.

—No todos somos asesinos. Nunca me escondí de ellos, así como nunca los ataqué. —Se defendió— Y no me tuve que preocupar si tenía hambre, había cientos de vampiros estúpidos que me ofrecían su sangre con la esperanza de que los hiciera mi amante. —Asintió para sí y luego continúo. — Quizás no cientos, pero sí había bastantes. Bueno, usted ya sabe suficiente sobre mí, ¿debería saber yo algo suyo?

—No lo creo, sólo quizás que pienso que nos vamos a llevar bien siempre y cuando, dejes de hacer travesuras. —Se levantó de la cama dispuesto a irse ahora que había obtenido más de lo que necesitaba saber.

—¿A qué se refiere con travesuras? —Disimuló su sorpresa con un aire francamente inocente. — ¿Hice algo?

—Eres buena actriz, pero eso no te sirvió; deberías planear todo antes de llevar a cabo tus jugarretas.

—Ahhh… creo que me ha descubierto Kaien… lo siento…

—En realidad, pensaba que había sido un accidente, sólo quería comprobarlo, pero al parecer me equivoqué. —Admitió alzando los hombros. —Además, no creo que debas disculparte conmigo.

—-¿Él…? ¿Cómo se llama? ¡Zero! Sí, ¿Zero está molesto?

—Un poco. Tal vez no esperaba que fueras capaz de responderle.

—¿Nadie le hace frente? –rió-

—Ya llegó alguien… ¡Buenas noches Ayu-chan, descansa, te espera un día muy largo…!

—¿Largo?

—Es una sorpresa… -Y la puerta se cerró-

_No puedo creer que me haya descubierto… aunque tiene razón debería ser más cuidadosa si quiero jugar… Me gustaría saber con que más me puedo divertir aquí… quizás si la haya, después de todo me ha dicho que tiene una sorpresa para mí..._

* * *

Zero estaba en su habitación maldiciéndose antes de irse a dormir, gracias a la jugarreta de la sangrepura. Si tenía dos cosas que odiar en esos momentos, una era el hecho de que sus instintos lo habían traicionado y la otra, haber tenido que conocer a la invitada de esa forma.

—_¡Idiota! ¡Soy un completo idiota! ¿Por qué la mordí? Ahora Cross no hará más que echarme en cara eso… y la culpa no fue totalmente mía ¿o qué? ¿No vio que ella no hizo algo para detenerme? Pudo al menos intentarlo. _¿Por qué ella no me detuvo? —Dijo para sí mismo, era algo raro hablar sólo, pensó segundos después. —_Tiene el poder suficiente para hacerlo_. —Se giró en la cama. —Es una estupidez teniendo esa oportunidad no lo hizo…

—Como tú, que no desaprovechaste la oportunidad de morderla —contestó una vocecilla interna— ¿No es así? —Agregó burlona, remarcándole su pequeño error.

—¡Claro que no! —Gritó callando a la voz instantáneamente—

* * *

Despertó con la luz que penetraba por las ventanas aun con las cortinas, con pereza se estiro dentro de la cama, miró el reloj.

—_Las 9 A.M.… es demasiado temprano._

Una de las cosas que principalmente odiaba era tener que despertarse temprano y más si era provocado por alguien o algo. Se volvió a recostar en las mantas, enterrando su cara en la almohada, tratando de volver a dormir. Cosa que consiguió enseguida.

La puerta se abrió sorpresivamente haciendo ruido y creando una pequeña corriente de aire. La joven vampiro se despertó por estos leves hechos sobresaltada y enojada, así que se giró en la cama para buscar al responsable de aquella acción ''imperdonable'', lo único que consiguió fue ver al Director con un enorme delantal bastante colorido mientras separaba las cortinas para abrir las ventanas.

—¡Buenos días Ayu-Chan! —Gritó el Director alegremente, ignorando el gruñido que soltó Ayumi aún revuelta entre las mantas.

—Buenos días —contestó malhumorada y con desgane— ¿No cree que es muy temprano, cómo para que venga a despertarme?

—Son casi las 10 de la mañana, aquí nos levantamos a las 9, para comenzar con los deberes, así que como te darás cuenta ya vas tarde.

—¿Tarde para qué?

—Para tu sorpresa…—Lo había olvidado, aunque tampoco le provocaba una gran emoción la dichosa sorpresa. Se levantó para cambiarse y se quitó el camisón, el Director se limitó a fijar su mirada en otra cosa en el en tiempo en que Ayumi se vestía sin importarle la presencia del hombre.—No hagas eso…

—¡Ah! Lo siento… pero me dijo que voy tarde… —Acomodándose los jeans y la blusa purpura que había elegido—

—No era para que no esperaras a que saliera. ¡Siquiera para que te lo tomaras tan literal!

—Lo siento —Se disculpó mientras empezaba a hacer la cama. —¡Ya estoy lista! ¿Ahora me dirá cuál es mi sorpresa? —Preguntó curiosa.

—¿De verdad tanto la quieres?¡Zero, ya es hora!

—_¿Para qué demonios lo llama? _¿Me va a dar a ese chico? –comentó sarcástica-

—¿Quisieras que fuera así?

—¿Por qué no? Nos podríamos divertir juntos de muchas maneras –Le dijo embozando una sonrisa picara que mostraba los colmillos-

—¡Finalmente! –Grito Zero desde el pasillo-

—Hablando en serio, él te va a llevar a dar un recorrido por la escuela.

—¿Es todo? ¿Esa era la gran sorpresa? —Dijo decepcionada en exceso.

—¿De qué hablan? —intervino el ex humano.

—De nada. —Le dijo mirándolo seriamente. —¿Nos vamos?

Salieron de la habitación rumbo a la puerta principal.

—Suerte Ayu-Chan —le susurró el Director— la vas a necesitar.

—Gracias… nos vemos en un rato.

—¡Regresen temprano para que almorcemos juntos! —Agregó lo suficientemente alto como para que la Academia lo oyera.—Estás a cargo, Zero. —él asintió en silencio, dándole a entender que lo había escuchado.

* * *

El camino a la Academia transcurrió en incomodo silencio, ninguno de los dos pronuncio alguna palabra, lo único que se oía eran los pasos de ambos sobre el concreto, los tacones resonaban en el piso, como para llenar ese silencio con algo. Al llegar ahí no se dijo nada más que la información necesaria sobre ella. Ayumi durante el trayecto de fijó en la apariencia de Zero, aunque lo había visto pocas veces de frente porque él se negaba a aminorar el paso. Sin embargo, había memorizado su rostro. Le llamaba la atención, pues, francamente era guapo, el problema era su seriedad.

—_Un recorrido realmente aburrido. _—Pensó para sí misma y dio un fuerte bostezo que hizo voltear al improvisado guía.

—Si te aburro tanto deberíamos pararlo —deteniéndose para verla—

—Estoy aburrida; no haces un buen trabajo ¿Hay algo interesante por aquí? ¿Algo que me pueda gustar? -se quejó-

—¡Perfecto! Sólo lo hago como favor a Cross, pero si no te gusta puedes decirle a él mismo que te muestre la Academia.

—Tal vez lo haga; gracias por dedicarme un poco de tu tiempo. —Una sonrisa burlona le dedicó antes de continuar hablando. — Una última cosa, ¿puedes llevarme al pueblo? Necesito algunas cosas…

—No soy tu sirviente—dijo a modo de respuesta—

—Pero bien podrías serlo, si quisieras…—Lo dijo acercándose Zero— ¿Qué me dices? —Sin embargo, él no contestó a ninguna de sus palabras—Era sólo una broma, ¿me llevas o no?

—Yo ya cumplí, te di el recorrido, ve a donde quieras…

—¿Seguro…? —El cazador ni siquiera le contestó o hizo algún gesto, a cambió recibió una sonrisa—Gracias, nos vemos en la noche…—Y se despidió con la mano.

—Princesa loca… —Le dijo bajamente mientras caminaba hacia la Residencia.

* * *

Fue cuestión de algunos minutos llegar al pueblo. La joven reviso la hora en su móvil

—_La 1 y este pueblo parece desierto…_

Estaba tan acostumbrada al movimiento de las grandes ciudades, pero aún así, quiso ver que existía en ese pueblo en el que iba a estar por un tiempo con la compañía de gente a la que no conocía pero que pretendía conocer, aunque ellos quizás no querían lo mismo.

Lo primero que encontró en ese pueblo de poco movimiento fue una pequeña tienda donde había algunas marionetas colgadas, sin duda era una juguetería; atraída por las figuras de madera entró hipnotizada fijando la mirada en una particular: una bailarina de ballet con un tutu rosado y una cara de felicidad inmutable, que parecía mirar a Ayumi de la misma forma.

—¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? -Hablo desde el mostrador un anciano, probablemente el dueño de la tienda y fabricante de las marionetas y juguetes que en ella había-

—Ah… si… ¿Podría bajar esa marioneta, por favor?

—Por supuesto —El dependiente subió a una pequeña escalera y se acerco donde estaban colgados los juguetes, lentamente bajo a la figura que se dejaba caer en las manos del viejo—Aquí está… —Estiro los brazos y se la dio a la vampiro que se limitó a sonreír al ver la cara de la muñeca.

—¿Cuánto cuesta? —Pregunto algo conmovida por la expresión de ese objeto sin vida-

—Lo siento pero no la puedo vender… —un gesto de decepción se dibujó en la cara de Ayumi—Aunque si usted la quiere puede llevársela.

—¿En verdad puedo llevármela? —hablo con una vocecita de niña—

—Si, a esa pobre marioneta su dueña la abandonó, lleva tanto tiempo sola que algún día perderá esa sonrisa… —La sangrepura se volvió al vendedor.

-Pero ¿por qué me la regalaría sino le conozco siquiera? Usted tampoco me conoce…

-No lo sé, supongo que es por la cara que tenías al verla, me recordaste a esa niña que vino llorando con esa marioneta rota entre sus brazos y que me pidió arreglarla. Aún no sé por qué la dejo aquí…

-Muchas gracias, señor.

Después de eso, la joven salió de la tienda con la marioneta dentro de un estuche de madera forrado de satén rosado que hacía juego con el vestido de la bailarina. Se sintió afine con la muñeca

—_¿Así que te abandonaron?_

* * *

Entró por la puerta principal. Con desgane se quitó los zapatos y se dejó caer en el sillón, agotado.

—Ya llegaron…—Salió Cross de la cocina pero sólo vio al peliplateado— Llegaste… ¿Dónde está?

—¿Tengo escrito ''Niñera'' en la frente?

—No, pero estaba bajo tu cuidado…

—Fue al pueblo…

—Como lo conoce tan bien es poco probable que se pierda —Cruzó los brazos, adquiriendo una pose seria. — ¿No lo crees?

—No es para tanto…

—¿Sabes que soy responsable por ella? ¡¿Qué le voy a decir a Kaname si algo le pasa?

—Si tanto le importa no debió de haberla mandado…

El Director lo entendía de cierta manera, Zero a quien quería ver era Yuki, quien deseaba que estuviera ahí era Yuki y no la Princesa que de cierta forma, era también responsabilidad suya, una nueva adquirida y no por gusto, sino por obligación, una por la que hubiera dado lo que fuera por quitársela de encima. Cross decidió no decir nada y quedarse con eso a modo de contestación.

* * *

Después de la pequeña historia contada por el anciano vendedor de juguetes, Ayumi recorrió el pueblo pasando por casi todas las tiendas existentes en él, llamando apenas unas su atención que estaba acostumbrada a los grandes edificios llenos de boutiques de diseñador, ruidosos y tan rebosantes de gente.

Y finalmente entró a una confitería a comer algo, puesto que no había desayunado nada, al momento de entrar su estomago comenzó a rugir reclamando alimento, cualquier alimento. Observó atenta a cada una de las vitrinas por las que pasaba y antojándosele cada postre decidió ordenar una rebanada de pastel de chocolate y una taza de té…una combinación algo extraña a decir de muchos pero que a ella le gustaba.

Se sentó en una mesa y de entre las bolsas que llevaba en las manos momentos antes, sacó la caja con la marioneta y a su vez, saco a ésta, sentándola sobre la tabla – ¿Qué otras cosas tendremos en común?- le preguntó a la figura como si estuviera hablando con una persona aunque no esperaba una respuesta, tenía la creencia de que las respuestas siempre llegan en un cierto tiempo, aun si éstas eran de un objeto inanimado.

* * *

Con la tarde cayendo, Ayumi decidió volver a la Residencia, llevaba las bolsas a cuestas y dentro de ellas algunos regalos que servirían para algo _algún día… _Si en la tarde no había gente caminando por ahí, en la noche se podía decir que había menos. Al caminar había un tipo de eco producido por el sonido de los tacones chocando con las paredes de las callejuelas por las que pasaba haciéndole sentir que ella estaba sola, no solo ahí, sino que desde que su padre había muerto y desde que conocía el origen de un odio irracional por parte de su madre y su hermana.

Sin percatarse, ya estaba en la entrada. Golpeo la puerta y esta se abrió gracias a Cross que la recibió con un gran _¿Dónde estabas?_

—-En el pueblo comprando cosas… traje esto. —Depositó una caja con un pastel en las manos del Director—¡Es pastel! —Dijo entusiasta al no tener el resultado deseado.

—Sí, eres muy atenta pero ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Sabes que soy algo así como tu tutor? Tengo que cuidarte…

—Quizás pero no es mi padre, así que no tiene control alguno sobre mí. –Contesto groseramente-

—Sé de alguien que si lo tiene y no me gustaría decirle que su ''elegida'' no es apta para el trabajo que se le asigno. —Ayumi supo inmediatamente que hablaba de Kaname y que si no se comportaba, terminaría éste sabiendo sobre eso.

—Eso es un chantaje… -dijo con cierto enojo y fastidio-

—¡No importa! Vete a tu habitación… ¡Ah! y aquí está la verdadera sorpresa tus clases empiezan mañana a las 9, a las 8 es el desayuno así que ya debes estar lista a esa hora.

El cazador estaba en la sala oyendo el curso que tomaba la discusión de Kaien y Ayumi._ Ahí lo tienes Princesa… tu castigo._

—Está bien…Buenas noches... —Terminó por decir ya un poco calmada, pero no menos enojada.

—¿Zero te dijo cuál es su salón de clases?

—Sí…

— Pues, olvídalo; estarías en una clase diferente pero ya veo que necesitas que alguien te este controlando y vigilando, por tanto estarás en la misma que él.

No lo podía creer ¿Hasta dónde pretendía llegar el Director con semejante orden? ¿A volverlos locos a ambos? No se soportaban por unos minutos y ahora estarían juntos por horas enteras…

_Un día te mataré Cross…_

* * *

**...NOTAS**

**Capítulo editado .26**


	4. Decisión

**Decisión**

Las cosas no podrían ponerse peor, aparte de tener que soportarla en la casa ahora sería su niñera de tiempo completo. Eso era lo que pensaba Zero. Aunque la vida casi siempre empeora cuando no debería de hacerlo

—_¡¿Qué demonios le pasa?! _

Al menos concordaban en algo, en que tenían ganas de matar a Cross ahí mismo. Ayumi y el ex humano se dedicaron miradas asesinas al momento de chocar en el pasillo y después procedieron a ignorarse.

Llegando cada uno a sus habitaciones se dieron cuenta de que tenían soluciones para arreglar eso: ignorarse para el tiempo en que uno de los dos se fuera, ignorarse y pelearse si era necesario o en un caso extremo tratar de sobrellevarlo y llevarse bien.

—_Claro y después que sigue, ¿ser súper amigos? Ni pensarlo._

Sonó el despertador a las 7:30 a.m. El peliplateado ''ordenó'' su cuarto y salió rumbo a la cocina para el desayuno, con el tiempo de sobra podría convencer al Director de que reconsiderara la posibilidad de volver al plan original, con Ayumi en otro grupo estarían felices y contentos, ganando todos automáticamente.

—¿Por qué te molesta tanto? Además no es eterno.

—Porque no quiero estarla cuidando.

—No, ya se decidió. Tienes que encontrarle un lado positivo a todo esto.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Qué ya no tendrás que preocuparte por si tienes la necesidad de alimentarte, por ejemplo.

—-¡¿Qué?!

El Director se percato de lo que acababa de decirle a Zero, lo que la vampiro le había confiado, tratando de evitar que dijera algo más, Cross quiso huir usando como pretexto que tenía que despertar a la chica.

—Dime qué quisiste decir con lo último.

—¿De qué hablas? —Dijo nervioso, sabiendo que ahora tendría que darle alguna explicación.

—¿Cómo que no tendré que preocuparme por alimentarme?

—Ya es tarde…si no la despierto llegarán retrasados…-Se excuso antes de, literalmente, salir huyendo.

* * *

El cuarto estaba a oscuras totalmente, en el piso estaban tiradas las ropas de Ayumi quién al parecer había desquitado su enojo de la noche anterior con unas hojas esparcidas alrededor de la cama. El hombre se encogió de hombros pensando en que iba a hacer para que se acoplara más rápido a su nuevo hogar. Al caminar hacia donde estaba durmiendo la vampiro pisó sin querer una de las hojas y se dispuso a levantarlas. Parecía dos personas muy diferentes, su personalidad era bastante confusa pues a veces era tranquila y tierna como una niña pequeña, pero también era sumamente caprichosa, traviesa y atrevida. Hasta cierto punto, quizás era de esperarse por su condición de sangrepura consentida por todos.

—¡Ah…! –Suspiró- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

Al observar con detenimiento, vio varias cosas que no había visto el día anterior, sus pertenencias ya estaban acomodadas en el closet, tocador y mesa de la habitación, además de la marioneta que ahora descansaba sobre la caja de madera abierta de tal manera que parecía un escenario elaborado exclusivamente para ella, junto con dos marcos con una fotografía cada uno de una niña que aparecía con dos hombres diferentes, en la foto del marco derecho había un hombre sumamente elegante y en la otra un hombre anciano que tenía pinta de ser un erudito, la pequeña, supuso era Ayumi, aunque no se explicaba porque las fotografías la mostraban de alguna manera, diferente… embozando en la primera una sonrisa y en la segunda apenas una mueca y unos ojos de tristeza.

Tic, tac, tic, tac… Recordó entonces porque venía…

—Ayumi, despierta… —y la movió un poquito, suavemente, tratando de no exaltarla—Vamos, no llegarás a tiempo. —La sangrepura no sé movió y esta vez, trato más fuerte. — Hey. —La joven se movió extendiendo los brazos hacia él, como queriendo abrazarlo—Así está mejor… levántate. —Intento ayudarla a pararse y ella lo apresó.

—Déjame dormir. —le susurró en el oído, notando el Director su ahora exceso de informalidad.

—Deja de jugar se hace tarde. —La saco a jalones de la cama y ella comenzó a reír, estaba de buen humor- ¿Qué sucede?

—Me recordaste a mi papá, hacia lo mismo que tú… —y la risa se disolvió— Casi del diario.

—Eso no habla muy bien de ti.

—Me vestiré, en seguida bajo. —Le dijo mientras lo invitaba a salir de la habitación con la cabeza.

* * *

Unos minutos después, Ayumi estaba en la puerta de la cocina esperando órdenes. Kaien la vio y se limitó a volver a lo suyo.

—¿No voy a hacer nada?

—Está vez no, ve a sentarte

—De acuerdo…

Fue al comedor y se encontró con Zero, que estaba sentado y por lo que parecía, sumido en sus pensamientos. O quizás siempre tenía esa cara de seriedad.

—Buenos días. —Saludó sentándose inmediatamente.

—Buenos días –Contestó sin muchos ánimos, tal como esperaba. Y el silencio reino después de eso.

—Aquí tienen… —Entró Cross con una bandeja con los platos del desayuno.

—¿Qué es? –Pregunto curiosa al ver los platos-

-Omelette. Terminando de desayunar tengo que hablar contigo Ayumi, te daré nuevas reglas…—El cazador comenzó a reír

—_Lo mereces_ —Pensó.

—En realidad con los dos…

—Al menos no seré la única—contestó como adivinando los pensamientos de Zero—Dígalas ahora…

—¿Te parece? Entonces estas son: —y comenzó a hablar con voz seria y gruesa— no. 1, no se pueden estar peleando todo el tiempo, 2, se deberán de informar de los lugares en que estarán para evitar incidentes como el de ayer, 3…

Después de esta regla, ambos vampiros perdieron el interés, concentrándose en la agradable vista de la ventana y el desayuno, discretamente se veían para dedicarse miradas de inconformidad mutua.

—Y por último, se prohíben las bromas que tengan que ver con la sangre, ¿me oíste Ayu-chan? No quiero otra travesura tuya que involucre a los platos…

En ese momento Zero volteo furioso a ver a Ayumi quien se levanto de su silla gritando.

—¡Oiga! _¡_Fue un accidente!

—¡Lo hiciste a propósito! –Alzo la voz-

—¡No! Yo eh… ¡No!

—¡Basta! Dile la verdad y pide disculpas –interrumpió Cross-

—Pero… _me traiciono…_

—¡Hazlo!

—L-Lo siento, lo de ayer lo hice con la intención de jugar un rato… pero…mmm… no creí que pasaría todo eso…

—¿Tú lo sabías? –Dijo el cazador-

—Sí, pero ella te explicará la verdadera razón por la que lo hizo, no yo. —Se excusó el Director-

—¿Le tengo que decir ahora?

—Diría que sí.

—¿De qué hablan? –Habló un tanto confundido, cosa que fue notoria.

—Zero…la verdad… es que… viene por petición de Kaname, pero yo no sabía que eras el niño al que mi hermana convirtió en vampiro… y… cuando lo supe… tenía que…cumplir con la promesa que hice… si tú quieres.

—¿Si yo quiero? ¿Esto tiene que ver con lo que Cross dijo hace un rato?

—¿Sobre qué? _Perfecto le dijo algo más…_

—Sobre el asunto de… alimentarme contigo…

—¡Arghh! –Gruño-¿Qué otras cosas le dijiste? Tal vez deberías decirle el resto.

—¡Tú nunca dijiste que era un secreto! –Le dijo el hombre-

—¡Entonces eso era cierto!

—¡Cómo sea se les hace tarde! Así que vamos, vamos, luego me reclamarán…-Esperando con eso acabar la gritería y escapar del lío que había armado-

—¡Por supuesto que lo haremos! –Contestaron al unísono-

* * *

Llegaron a la Academia, Zero furioso y Ayumi apenada, ambos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. En el salón esperaron fuera para darles aviso a los profesores del cambio de grupo.

—Perdón por lo ocurrido antes… —La vampiro hablo tan bajo que su voz sonó como un ligero susurro- Sé que tenía que haberlo dicho…pero…

—Ya no importa… —La cortó en seco—

—¡Es que…!

—En serio, déjalo así… —Repitió como si se tratara de la última advertencia.

—¿Quién es tu amiga? ¿Es la chica que envió Kuran? —Pregunto Yagari, tan serio como era. Ambos jóvenes asintieron en silencio.

—Me llamo Hiou Ayumi, es un placer. —Hizo una pequeña reverencia para finalizar la presentación.

—La hermana de esa mujer…—Dijo con un soplido al final, que sonó como una risa atrapada antes de su salida.

—Me puedo dar cuenta de que conoció a mi hermana por la manera en que dijo eso… —Su voz sonaba un tanto insegura, casi como si se estuviera arrepintiendo de lo que decía.

—Entren…

Los 3 ingresaron al salón en el que había mucho ruido, producido por las voces de los alumnos, en cuanto Yagari pisó dentro todos callaron aunque fue por unos minutos, pues entrando Ayumi comenzaron a hablar de nuevo.

—¡Silencio! —Ordenó y en seguida, la clase entera se calló, para no molestar más al Profesor. —Preséntate.

—¡Ah sip! Me llamo Hiou Ayumi, gusto en conocerlos… creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir…—Se volvió para ver al cazador, para que continuara él.

—Siéntate donde quieras

—Sip –Subió las escaleras perseguida por los murmullos de sus nuevos compañeros, aunque no se inmutaba por eso, casi como si estuviera acostumbrada a la reacción que provocaba. — ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? —Le preguntó a una chica de cabello corto y ojos color miel que estaba sentada casi en la última fila, justo delante de Zero.

—Claro… Soy Wakaba Sayori…—Agregó en voz baja.

—¿…Sayori? —Lo meditó menos de un segundo y luego reaccionó como si se acordara de algo. —Eras amiga de Yuki Kuran.

—Si…

* * *

La clase paso tan lentamente que sin darse cuenta, Ayumi se quedó dormida sobre su escritorio. Zero lo notó pero la dejo, permitiéndose unos minutos para descansar de ella, además tampoco era asunto suyo. El peliplata, contagiado, empezó a cabecear, hasta que sus parpados se cerraron completamente. En su cabeza, se formo la imagen de una gran habitación, con todos los muebles revueltos, como si hubiera habido ahí una pelea, una grande. Había múltiples manchas de sangre y un enorme charco que se había revuelto con lo que parecía polvo blanco, muy fino. Frente a él, una mujer de gélida mirada de color magenta.

'' —_¿Papá? ¿Qué le hiciste a mi papá? ¡Lo mataste!_

—_Yo sólo me cobré lo que él me hizo hace años y debería hacerte lo mismo._ ''

—_¿Qué demonios fue eso?_ —Sacudió la cabeza intentando olvidar ese recuerdo que no le pertenecía. —_¿Es de ella?_ — Volvió su mirada a la sangrepura que seguía durmiendo plácidamente. —_No puede ser. _

La despertó. Aprovechando que la clase de Yagari ya había terminado la saco del salón llevándola al pasillo, justo donde nadie podía oír de que iban a hablar.

—¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto adormilada— ¿Algo malo?

—Tuve un sueño.

—Oh… —Dijo tras unos segundos en que su mente seguía sin comprender que tenía que ver con ella.

—Tuyo. Creo. —Habló, adivinando de cierta forma lo que pensaba. — Había mucha sangre y polvo, además de una mujer, parecida a tu hermana. —Ayumi pasó del estupor, a la vergüenza y finalmente su rostro adquirió un gesto incómodo.

—Sí, es mío; viste uno de mis recuerdos… el último que tengo de mí…madre…—Apretó los puños, casi causándose daño.

—¿Volverá a pasar? —Preguntó con cierto recelo. —

—No lo creo, a menos que… —Se detuvo en seco, casi como si lo que fuera a decir le jodiera el principio. Luego, entrecerró los ojos, pensando, y su cara parecía decir que pensaba en algo serio.

— ¿"A menos que…" qué? —Repitió, esperando que con eso continuara hablando. —Ayumi negó en silencio de manera rápida, despeinándose en el proceso. —¿Entonces…? —Preguntó molesto.

—No, no pasará otra vez. Sólo ocurrió por accidente, supongo. —Balbuceó, incapaz no sabía por qué.

—Eso espero. —Le dijo cortante el peliplata. Odiaría tener que lidiar con eso, en esos momentos.

—Cómo si fuera mi culpa. —Susurró; la molesta era ella ahora. ¿Qué, no podía el sacar sus propias conclusiones y adivinar que ella no tenía mucho que hacer en casos de esos?

—Claro que es tu culpa, por lo de hace unos días. —Le respondió Zero, retándola nuevamente. Ella bufó en respuesta, sin saber si debía responderle o no.

—Te apuesto a que después no será únicamente mi culpa. —Le miró fijamente, entre divertida y altanera, como si hubiera ideado un plan en tan solo unos segundos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Sabes? No será divertido si te lo digo. —Respondió, antes de darse vuelta e ingresar de vuelta al salón de clases, dando brinquitos hasta llegar a su lugar.

—En serio que está loca.

—¿Kiryuu-kun, planeabas escapar nuevamente de mi clase? —Preguntó la profesora de la siguiente clase, acostumbrada a no ver al cazador tan seguido. Zero no respondió, pero se internó en el salón. Al pasar al lado de Ayumi, ésta le enseñó la lengua, él no correspondió a la infantil burla.

* * *

Durante el resto del día, Ayumi se la pasó con Sayori de un lado a otro, preguntándole sobre todo de cosas de la escuela. La castaña le presentó a los demás compañeros del grupo y Zero no evitó pensar que ella, probablemente, también se la quería sacar de encima. Aunque al parecer era la única, pues los demás se acercaban encantados y le preguntaban acerca de ella, de donde venía y por qué estaba ahí, cosas de ese tipo. Se la pasó rodeada de gente y Ayumi estaba más que alegre, sonriéndoles a todos y haciéndose la amigable. El peliplata creía que todo era falso, desde el tono gentil con el que hablaba, hasta las risas y palabras que soltaba con los humanos. Podría ser… ¿Una trampa para ellos?

De pronto se le ocurrió que pensaba mucho en ello y en ella. Tal vez, por el comentario que no podía descifrar adecuadamente, menos con lo que Cross le había dicho. Eso insinuaba que…pues, ella lo quería de amante, situación que la transformaría prácticamente en una puta. ¿Quién en su sano juicio propondría eso sin conocer al otro? Era algo que la ponía como una fácil y más con su nivel y demás condición. Podría parecer incluso, un acto de completa desesperación tomarlo a él.

—Solo es otro capricho suyo. —Murmuró sin darse cuenta. Al parecer habían resultado insatisfactorios los intentos por comprender que significaba lo último que Ayumi le había dicho. Y una voz en su cabeza le decía que tal vez, no quería saberlo, ni lo necesitaba.

—¿Tú crees eso? —Preguntó haciéndose la inocente, un papel que cada vez le creía menos la gente a su alrededor. Llevaba en uno de sus brazos unos libros y un cuaderno.

—Deja de molestarme –Contestó molesto. Le fastidiaba completamente que intentara jugar con él.

—Voy a ir al cuarto de Wakaba, ella me hará el favor de ponerme al corriente con la escuela. —Le dijo con una sonrisa simplona en el rostro.

—_¿Es que nunca se cansa de sonreír? —_Pensó con cierto fastidio Zero, acostumbrado completamente a no ver sonreír a mucha gente.

—¿Puedes, por favor, avisarle al Director? —Le pidió en voz bajita, como si tratara de convencerlo con eso.

—Claro, princesa, me encanta ser tu esclavo. –Respondió con su usual tono sarcástico, algo que Ayumi empezaba a gustar. Ella alzó los hombros, completamente despreocupada.

—Gracias, entonces. Adiós. —Se despidió, alzando la mano desocupada.

La vampiro empezó a andar con una coquetería que apenas había notado Zero en ese momento pero ¿Por qué precisamente ahora lo notaba? ¿Por qué demonios se le ocurría vera ahora? Si no le hubiera dicho aquellas palabras nunca lo hubiera visto y sería feliz por ello. Zero decidió salir del salón e ir a dar una vuelta, quizás necesitaba despejar su mente que le estaba haciendo ver cosas que nunca se le habría ocurrido ver.

* * *

—¡Hola! —Se escuchó una voz femenina conocida a través del auricular.

—¿Quién habla? —Preguntó, aunque en el fondo, sabía quién era y se alegró.

—¿No ha pasado un mes y ya no me recuerdas papá? —Le dijo molesta, seguramente, pensó, estaba haciendo un mohín de esos usuales en ella.

—¿Cómo iba a olvidarte, Yuki? —Respondió, sin evitar que su rostro se iluminara con una enorme sonrisa.

—Llamaba para saber cómo están. Me parece que ha pasado una eternidad desde que los llame. —Yuki cada tanto marcaba a la casa del Director para asegurarse de que todo marchara sobre ruedas, y para asegurarse de que su padre se encontrara bien, además también le preocupaba Yori-Chan, y sus fastidiosas compañeras de la escuela.

—No tiene tanto, estamos bien, pero ¿Tú estás bien? —Su voz tenía un tono de preocupación, impregnado inconscientemente en su pregunta.

—Este…—Se demoró apenas unos segundos en la respuesta, pero a ella también se le habían hecho largos. — Sí, estamos bien, todos aquí.

—Yo no te pregunté por los otros, Yuki.

—Pues, yo estoy bien. —Dijo esta vez rápidamente, como tratando de evitar el tema.

—No te escucho muy convencida con tu respuesta —Un silencio se formó por unos segundos y fue cortado por el Director—¿Y cuando vendrás a visitarnos, hija?

—No lo sé, me gustaría ver a Yagari-Sensei, a Yori-chan y a ti… pero no sé cuándo podría ser. —Murmuró un tanto desilusionada.

—Deberías decirle a Kaname-Kun que vengan. —Propuso el hombre, de verdad quería verlos.

—¡Lo intentaré de verdad! —Le dijo entusiasta, algo que alegró a Cross. — ¿Y cómo va la remodelación de la escuela?

—¡Muy bien! —Dijo tan entusiasmado, lo más que pudo. — Mejor no podría marchar y si las cosas siguen así, pienso que en 3 semanas podríamos reunirnos para festejarlo. —Agregó contento.

—¡Me encantaría ir! Y creo que no seré la única…—dijo dedicándole una mirada a Kaname, quien estaba al lado suyo, escuchando la plática discretamente.

* * *

Paseó por los alrededores de la academia, cerca del bosque, le gustaba estar ahí, tan a gusto con sí mismo, sin ninguna preocupación la mayoría del tiempo. Un buen lugar para relajarse no importara qué. Estaba tomando con seriedad lo dicho por la vampiro… demasiada…Su presencia, lo ponía de cierta manera, inquieto. Lo molestaba su constante acoso e inocencia bastante fingida, junto con sus pretensiones y caprichos. Su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, ¿no le era suficiente con tenerlo atormentado con el revoloteo de palabras ahí?

Decidió que era mejor estar haciendo algo más productivo como sus deberes escolares en lugar de descansar y tratar de olvidar esa maldita frase así por lo menos, estaría ocupado con otra cosa.

Habían llegado ya a las habitaciones de estudiantes. El plan era hacer deberes y ponerse al paso de sus compañeros en clase y si cabía la posibilidad, conocerse un poco más. Ayumi estaba bastante entusiasta ante la idea de poder tener finalmente un amigo que no estuviera interesado en ella por su sangre y su posición.

—Aquí es. —Señalo la puerta Sayori, seguidamente la abrió para permitirle el paso a la pelinegra. —Pasa.

—Con permiso. —Dijo Ayumi, pasando un tanto indecisa, pero luego volvió a actuar como ella y sin pensarlo, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. —Vaya, tienes una habitación grande.

—No es más grande a los demás. Se ve grande porque sólo están mis cosas. —La vampiro no evitó preguntarse por qué habían dos camas si Sayori decía que nada más estaban sus cosas.

—¿Duermes con alguien? —Soltó sin más, después se dio cuenta de lo maleducada que parecía. —Lo siento.

—Ah, no te preocupes. Yuki dormía conmigo… —dijo con algo de melancolía.

—¿Te parece si empezamos con los deberes? –Cambio el tema para así no hacerla entristecer más.

—Ah, claro. ¿Quieres acabar rápido?

—Algo así… no estoy muy acostumbrada a las tareas.

—¿Por qué? Pensé que las tareas son lo normal en una escuela

—Pues… es que yo, eh… bueno, esta es mi segunda vez en una escuela. —Admitió con cierta vergüenza, que le coloreó las mejillas. —Fui educada en casa.

—Ya veo, es difícil para ti entonces…

—Ajá… Pero con el tiempo espero acostumbrarme a todo esto.

* * *

La puerta de la Residencia se abrió con la llegada de Zero a ella.

—Ya llegué. —Anunció, porque era evidente que Cross no se había dado cuenta de su llegada.

-¿Y Ayumi? —Preguntó aunque en el proceso había olvidado tapar la bocina.

—Con Wakaba… —Contestó Zero y se fue a su habitación después de ver ocupado al hombre.

La sangrepura reconoció la voz del peliplateado y sintió un pinchazo junto con una mezcla de sentimientos que la confundieron, estaba alegre porque sabía que estaba bien el cazador, melancolía por el hogar que había dejado y un poco de tristeza al recordar la promesa que se habían hecho. _¿Si yo vuelvo, el cumplirá con nuestra promesa?_

—¿Sigues ahí?

—Sí —suspiró y volteo a ver a quien la sujetaba— Kaname quiere hablar contigo. Te hablaré después, papá

—¡Hazlo siempre que quieras! Me alegra oír y saber que estás bien hija mía.

Yuki le dio el teléfono a su hermano y éste le sonrió.

—Buenas tardes, Director –hablo cortésmente-

—Buenas tardes, Kaname-kun. ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo? ¿De Ayumi?

—Es usted adivino. ¿Le ha causado problemas?

—Sólo una pequeña travesura, pero nada por lo cual haya que preocuparse.

—¿En serio, y qué es lo que hizo?

—Provocó a Kiryuu-kun a que la mordiera y…funcionó…

—¿Kiryuu regreso?

—Si, 2 semanas antes de que llegará Ayumi.

—Tenga cuidado… -le advirtió Kaname-

—¿Con qué? Por favor, no me dejes en suspenso

—Ayumi tiene la costumbre de jugar con las _cosas _que le gustan pero si éstas se rehúsan, hará lo que sea porque eso cambie.

—¿Me estás diciendo que busca jugar con Kiryuu-kun? ¿Con qué motivo? ¿Divertirse? —Preguntó casi sin comprender el verdadero significado de las palabras del sangrepura.

—No, le estoy diciendo que si él le gusta en definitiva lo hará. Pero solo tratará de llamar la atención la mayoría de las veces. Además, se encariña rápido con la gente, supongo que es porque de niña estuvo sola gracias a su madre; Cross, por favor, cuide mucho de ella. No creo que sea adecuado el que vuelva a pasar por el rechazo de su familia.

El cazador había terminado con sus deberes escolares, lo que le dejaba bastante tiempo como para tomar una larga ducha y descansar placenteramente y a su antojo. Aunque primero opto por ir a la cocina a servirse algo para beber.

El reloj marcaba las 8 de la noche y no había señales de que hubiera algo para la cena. _Lleva toda la tarde hablando… ¿quién será?... _Si bien no era de su incumbencia, presentía que se trataba de un asunto importante como para haber ignorado la preparación de la comida.

—¿Cuántos secretos eras capaz de retener Kaname-kun? Si quieres que la ayude, necesito saber que paso.

—La verdad es que, Ayumi es hija ilegitima. Su verdadera madre es una nivel D.

El Director se había quedado sin palabras, hablar de ese tema por teléfono quizá no había sido una buena idea, ahora surgían preguntas que si Kaname no podría contestar, tendría que obtener las respuestas de otra fuente, aunque no pretendía ir directamente con Ayumi para saquear su cabeza, sabía que eso, tarde o temprano, lo obtendría de su boca y que por el momento, la plática con Kaname no existía y sólo era un secreto entre ellos-

—Lo siento Kaname-Kun pero tengo que colgar, estoy algo impactado.

—Lo entiendo, no se preocupe. Llámeme cuando se le ofrezca algo y por favor, notifíqueme de cuando acabe la construcción de los dormitorios nuevos.

—¿Eso significa que regresan?

—Aun no lo sé con certeza, pero si es así, me gustaría tener calculado el tiempo. Buenas noches.

—Buenas Noches, Kaname-Kun, por favor manda mis saludos a todos.

—Así será. —Y colgó—

—_¿Buenas noches?_ —¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado hablando con el sangrepura? Se fijo en el reloj de pulsera mientras colocaba el teléfono en su lugar. —¡¿Las 8?! ¡Kiryuu-kun! –corrió a buscarlo-

—¡Sí! –Gritó desde la cocina—_¿Ahora qué? _

—¿No ha llegado Ayu-Chan? —Preguntó mientras rápidamente se ponía el delantal para empezar a cocinar.

—No, aún está con Wakaba.

—Ve a buscarla por favor, mientras hago la cena.

—¿No tiene móvil? Sería más fácil llamarle.

—¡Ve por ella! –Ordenó el Director y señalo con el dedo la puerta— ¡Ahora!

El cazador no tuvo otro remedio más que ir a buscar a la Princesa, más por mandato que por gusto.

* * *

—Buenas noches, Sayori. Gracias por prestarme tus notas. —Hizo una reverencia, despidiéndose para por fin irse a casa.

—No es nada, nos vemos mañana.

La vampiro salió con una pequeña montaña de libretas y libros en los brazos. La tarde se había ido entre montones de palabras y charlas absurdas sobre cualquier cosa. Había pasado horas escribiendo sobre formulas, datos históricos, leyes y cosas que no necesitaba saber en su opinión. Apresuro el paso esperando así llegar más rápido, al llegar afuera se sintió como envuelta de recuerdos del anciano profesor que la había adoptado.

—Cuanto lo extraño William, si usted estuviera vivo yo no estaría parada aquí cansada sino a un lado. —Sus pasos se hicieron pesados y los tacones sonaban apagados, costándole mucho andar sobre aquel sendero de regreso a la residencia. —Sé que lo volveré a ver un día, así como volveré a ver a mi padre.

Tiró los libros en el camino y echo a correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia el frente, terminando en la profundidad del oscuro y lúgubre bosque. Jadeante, se sentó en las raíces de un gran árbol. La luna resplandecía y chocaba con la blanca piel, haciéndola lucir con un tenue brillo. Un pequeño destello resbalo por su mejilla y pronto sintió la cara húmeda.

* * *

—Debería ganar algo cuidándola. —Murmuro para sí mismo, cansado de tener que hacerse cargo de ella.

Iba caminando hacia los dormitorios del Sol con la cabeza gacha y pateando las piedras del camino, se detuvo al ver los libros y demás cosas de la joven tiradas ahí en el suelo.

—¡Maldición! ¿Dónde demonios te metiste? –Eso no podía ser cierto, tres días viendo con ella y ya había desobedecido en 2 ocasiones. Se adentró entonces en el bosque para buscarla, pensando en que ese era el único lugar a donde se pudo haber ido.

El bosque se veía igual por todos lados, no sabía de dónde había corrido y dónde estaba parada. Sintió impotencia y se avergonzó de sí misma. Estaba cansada, triste y ahora perdida. ¡Siquiera sabía por qué demonios había corrido! Simple impulso de idiotez, quizás. Buscó el teléfono móvil en su bolsillo y descubrió con decepción que lo había olvidado en la habitación de Sayori. No habría manera de que supieran en donde estaba. Se volvió a sentar y se aferro a sus piernas. Estaba asustada y temblaba de frío. Entre el ulular del búho distinguió otros sonidos, el sonido de pasos y una voz familiar gritando su nombre. Cuando vio a Zero sonrió.

—¡Aquí! —Gritó Ayumi y camino entre las raíces y piedras que habían, haciéndole señales con los brazos— Gracias por buscarme —dijo finalmente.

—¡¿Qué hacías aquí?! ¡Se suponía que estabas con Wakaba! —Le regañó, aunque no porque realmente le preocupara, simplemente por el tiempo que le había hecho perder al tener que buscarla.

—Per…perdón. –Se disculpo en voz baja, tallándose los ojos—…pero… -lloró abiertamente- Lo… lo siento… ¡soy una idiota!

¿Acaso esa era la vampiro de horas antes? ¿La que le había hablado tan desafiante y segura? _Sólo es una niña mimada y llorona._ Pensó; unos segundos después, se da cuenta de que la chica estaba con la cara pegada a su pecho sujetándose con fuerza de su camisa y mojándola con las lágrimas. Quizás exagere…

—Vámonos —Le dice, separándose de ella. Se adelanta y ella se seca la cara pasándose las manos; trata de alcanzarlo aumentando la velocidad de sus pasos aunque sin resultado alguno. En el camino de concreto notó sus pertenencias por doquier, se agacho para juntarlas mientras era observada por una mirada lavanda.

—... mmm ... Perdón por lo de la mañana… —soltó, sintiendo la mirada que suponía, era por esa ''plática'' y se levanto.

—Podríamos dejar eso, por favor. —Le dice, rogando que esta vez le haga caso y lo deje por la paz. —_Genial, ya lo había olvidado y me lo recuerda._

—Es en serio, si me dejas acabar…

—Entonces empieza. —Le da la oportunidad de hablar para que deje de insistir con el tema.

—No debí haber dicho lo que dije porque, es tu decisión si me quieres tener como amante, no es algo que tienes que hacer por imposición. _Aunque no lo harías aún si así fuera. _ Al fin y al cabo, siquiera nos conocemos…—Hablo con rapidez y un poco de nerviosismo- pero me gustaría que al menos lo consideraras…

—¿No vas a desistir? –Dijo el cazador-

—No, hasta que me lo exijas. —¿Por qué parecía más un favor hacia ella? El hecho de que un sangrepura ''como ella'' le hiciera tal proposición era impensable, puesto que él tendría que hacerla como un ''inferior'' y Ayumi estaba insistiendo

—_¿Por qué lo quiere? _—En serio, necesitaba una respuesta.

—Deberías darme tu respuesta, haré lo que me digas…dame la oportunidad

—_¿Oportunidad, para qué?_ La escena distaba mucho de lo que era en un principio. Ahora solo se necesitaba del silencio incomodo que tendría que ser roto por las palabras del ex humano, y cuando estas surgieran de su boca acabarían con el ligero tormento que representaban las insistencias de Ayumi. Una simple frase que habría ocupado para otras cosas ''No quiero'', un dialogo que sería sencillo de decir, sin mayor esfuerzo que el movimiento de labios pero que en esos momentos, Zero no podía expresar.


	5. Circo de Medianoche

**Circo de Media Noche**

**El circo de media noche no es igual al circo que uno ve normalmente, claro, también cuenta con actos para que uno se divierta siempre y cuando uno no sea uno de los actores o involucrados dentro del espectáculo. Hay algo que se debe de considerar al entrar en él y es que tiene reglas que se tienen que cumplir: la primera, prohibido sacarse los ojos, la segunda, prohibido morderse. **

**Empecemos, pues, con el espectáculo. Nuestro primer acto: El payaso.**

—_Es el momento para que le pongas final a esto, tienes opciones pero aunque no las tuvieras conoces tu elección. No puedes decir que estás confuso, porque la confusión sólo es una excusa para enfrentar la realidad que uno quiere._—Pensó, casi restregándoselo.

—_Si dice que no ya no habrá más que hacer. Tendrás que aceptar su decisión, no eres quién para ordenar… y en la remota posibilidad de que el escoja tenerte de amante, no habrá vuelta atrás...__ —_La pelinegra se recalcó, como si de pronto eso se le hubiese ocurrido y necesitaba aceptarlo.

—_¿Para qué aventurarse? ¿Para qué hacer lo que un vampiro quiere? Porque al final, es lo que ella quiere y estás encargándote de ayudarla ¿le cumplirás su deseo? ¿Le darás las gracias diciéndole que no necesitas que haga eso, cuando, en el fondo, sabes que quizás no es así?_ —Se dijo eso como última advertencia.

—¿Oportunidad, para qué? —Le preguntó, haciéndose el tonto.

La escena distaba mucho de lo que era en un principio. Ahora solo se necesitaba del silencio incomodo que tendría que ser roto por las palabras del ex humano, y cuando estas surgieran de su boca acabarían con el ligero tormento que representaban las insistencias de Ayumi. Una simple frase que habría ocupado para otras cosas ''No quiero'', un dialogo que sería sencillo de decir, sin mayor esfuerzo que el movimiento de labios pero que en esos momentos, Zero no podía expresar.

—Tal vez, debería explicarte todo desde el principio. — La paciencia no era su fuerte. Si se desesperaba y presionaba sabía que todo se vendría abajo. Alzó los hombros, a sabiendas de que no escucharía nada sobre el tema.

—Basta, no me importa nada que venga de ti. Hasta ahora he sabido estar bien sin tu ayuda y francamente, no la necesito. —Soltó sin más, bruscamente y Ayumi se sintió temblar un poco por las palabras del cazador.

—Pero necesitas a alguien que te alimente…—Murmuró en un último intento por lo lograr su cometido.

—Estoy bien y si necesitara de alguien, no acudiría a ti. —Respondió a la defensiva, pero aquello logró el efecto contrario, pues una sonrisa burlona decoró el rostro de porcelana de la sangrepura. —_Te la volteará. _—Pensó para sí mismo, previendo la jugada de la vampiro.

—Por eso fuiste a morderme.

—Con las tabletas me basta. —Dijo, intentando ignorar la cara socarrona de la joven. —Además, tú lo planeaste todo…

—Aunque yo no lo hubiera planeado, querido, si estuvieras tan bien o te bastara con las tabletas como dices, no lo habrías hecho.

—Como sea, deberías entender que no quiero tener que ver contigo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso no soy lo que la mayoría quiere?—Preguntó por simple capricho, pues estaba ahora ofendida por la respuesta de Zero.

—Yo no entro en esa mayoría, lamento desilusionarte. —Empezó a caminar, dispuesto a regresar a casa y a dejar por terminada la discusión.

Ayumi no dijo algo más, y en silencio, fue tras él, aunque a varios pasos detrás. Pensaba que necesitaba darle tiempo, el suficiente al menos para que las cosas se reposaran y ellos pudieran hablar. No se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente, sería un reto, cosa que le encantaba.

* * *

En la Academia, en los siguientes días, todo el ambiente era bullicioso. El Director había autorizado un "baile" por motivo del día de brujas que estaba próximo, Ayumi se lo había sugerido y a él no le había parecido mala idea, así que él lo autorizo y ella lo patrocinó. Sería divertido, una buena oportunidad para conocer más de cerca a sus compañeros, pues ellos ya no parecían querer estar tan cerca de ella. Y no lo entendía_, todos querían_ estar con ella. Claro, a veces odiaba eso, pero estaba de cierta forma acostumbrada a la excesiva atención. Desde que se había bajado sola del avión, todas las personas en seguida acomodaron su mirada en la preciosa niña que era, cuando había llegado a la casa de su nueva familia, ellos se fijaron en ella; cuando había dado su primera visita al hospital, había recibido un montón de halagos por parte de los compañeros de su_ padre_… y así. Hasta ese momento en que parecía que el encanto de su belleza no funcionaba con aquel montón de humanos y no le gustaba para nada. Era su sangre, lo quisiera o no.

Ese viernes sería el evento, aunque Halloween era el lunes, prefirieron recorrerlo unos cuantos días. El Director estaba ayudando a Ayumi con la organización, y ésta se apoyaba en el Consejo Estudiantil. Ya casi estaba todo listo, faltaban unas mínimas cosas… entre ellas la decoración del lugar. Algunos estudiantes se habían ofrecido a decorar el lugar, pero eso lo harían hasta el viernes, después de la terminar con el horario de clases.

A Zero le parecía una idea estúpida el realizar un baile solo por eso y un despilfarre inútil de dinero. Pero no dijo nada, después de todo no le incumbía y no tenía contemplada la idea de ir.

Cuando llegó a casa, se sorprendió un poco por los gritos del Director, pero no les tomó importancia, pues parecían gritos de emoción y encanto, no de terror o cosa parecida. La sala había sido invadida por un montón de bolsas de papel y bolsas de dulces y caramelos, además, de algunos pliegos de papel de color morado, naranja, negro y blanco.

—¡Al fin llegaste! —Dijo a modo de saludo Cross al verlo entrar. —¿No te entusiasma esto? Ayumi tuvo la grandiosa idea de comprar todo esto y regalarlo el día del baile. —La aludida sonrió mientras empezaba a cortar el papel de colores. —¿Quieres ayudarnos a preparar las bolsas? —Preguntó con la esperanza de que accediera, como si no lo conociera.

—Para nada… —Contestó mientras pasaba con dificultad entre el montón de bolsas.

—Vamos, Zero… ¡es divertido! Y si te entra antojo, puedes comerte algunos. —Agregó la pelinegra que también deseaba que el cazador decidiera quedarse ahí para ayudarles. Sin embargo, recibió una mirada fría. —¿Ahora qué te hice? —Reclamó infantilmente, cosa que llamó la atención de ambos hombres en la sala. Cross guardó para sí una risita, pero Zero abiertamente bufó.

—Kiryuu-kun nunca necesita una razón para estar con ese humor. —Se burló el Director.

—No entiendo cómo puedes soportarlo… —Dijo en voz baja, aunque era obvio que quería ser escuchada.

—_Sí Cross, dinos como puedes soportarme._ —No evitó pensar, además, era mentira que siempre estuviera así. Siguió avanzando, hasta subir a su habitación.

* * *

Cuando era más chico, Cross lo llevaba junto con Yuki a pedir dulces a las puertas del pueblo y a la Asociación de Cazadores, cosa que no le agradaba. Yuki siempre iba disfrazada, casi siempre de un personaje diferente, Kuran se encargaba de hacerle llegar algún disfraz o Cross se lo elaboraba. Recordaba lo adorable que lucía la pequeña ya fuese vestida de hada, o de princesa… casi todos sus disfraces eran de criaturas de cuentos. Se le venía especialmente uno a la cabeza: un disfraz de hada de color durazno, su faldita simulaba estar hecha de pétalos gigantes, como si llevara una flor, del mismo tipo que la que llevaba atada en su cabello. Yuki se veía encantadora y lo llevaba con una enorme sonrisa. Él por su parte, odiaba disfrazarse y nunca lo hizo.

_Esa noche con el disfraz de hada, Yuki caminaba de la mano del Director, llevaba una bolsita de color blanco, colgada por un tirante que le atravesaba el pecho, donde guardaba los dulces que le regalaban los adultos. Zero iba unos pasos atrás de ellos, sintiéndose ajeno a la situación, pues a donde quiera que volteara encontraba un montón de niños disfrazados, riéndose y comparando la cantidad de caramelos que llevaban acumulados en la joven noche. Vio pasar a un par de niños con disfraces de vampiros y pensó en que, si supieran lo terribles que eran, nunca los llevarían puestos. Sin embargo, por otro lado pensó en lo afortunados que eran por no saberlo._

—_Kiryuu-kun, no te quedes atrás. —Le decía el Director a medida que sentía se quedaba muy atrás. Y él, sin muchos ánimos, los alcanzaba._

—_¡Vamos, Zero, no conseguiremos más dulces si no te apuras! —Le gritaba la pequeña, un tanto enfadada y él no podía hacer más que hacer como si no le importara, pero disimuladamente aumentaba el paso._

—_Yo no quiero dulces… —Le contestaba y Yuki le jaloneaba de un brazo, haciéndolo andar. Cross sonreía, mientras veía como sus pequeños hijos disfrutaban a su manera de aquella noche._

_Al final del recorrido, cuando ya no había más puertas a las cuales tocar, Cross los llevaba de regreso, cargando a una agotada Yuki y abrazando por el hombro a un también cansado Zero, que cargaba con la bolsita de _su hermana_, llena de todos los dulces que había obtenido._

Pero esos días habían quedado tan atrás. De pronto, sintió una sonrisa en su rostro, tal vez, producida por las reminiscencias de aquellos días, de cuando estaba al lado de Yuki y podía sentir que tenía familia de nuevo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, la vampiro no se molestó en arreglarse para ir a la escuela, en cambio, se quedó en pijama, con el pelo trenzado, sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala. Cross estaba al lado de ella, los dos de buen humor viendo las noticias matutinas, al parecer, ninguno dispuesto a ir a la Academia. Zero, en cambio, estaba listo para irse, solamente esperaba desayunar algo y se fue a la cocina.

Sintió algo de celos, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, pues la joven se llevaba de maravillas con el hombre y sin esfuerzo alguno. Y Cross parecía agradarle también. Después de unos minutos, el Director apareció detrás de él desconcertándolo por completo. Comenzó a servirle el desayuno y llamó a Ayumi para que se les uniera, cosa a la que la joven accedió rápidamente. No sabía por qué, pero aquello acrecentó un poco su humor. Zero le dirigió una discreta mirada de molestia, pero ¿De verdad era eso? No podía fingir que no seguía pensando en lo que había sucedido entre ellos…

—_¿Sucedido? ¿Y qué cosa?_ _—_Se reprochó, no había ocurrido nada, simplemente habían hablado de la posibilidad de que él la tomara finalmente de amante.

El desayuno transcurrió en un ambiente agradable para todos, incluso con que Zero no estaba de buenas, aunque como ya era costumbre, toda charla corrió a manos del Director y la vampiro. La sensación de ser ajeno se anidó en él, pues solo estaba como un observador, mirando todo de lejos, con ánimos de participar pero sin saber cómo exactamente.

Terminó con su plato y se dispuso a levantarse de la mesa, seguido de él, los otros hicieron lo mismo. Cross tarareaba alguna canción que él no conocía, mientras terminaba de limpiar la mesa; la pelinegra por su parte, comenzaba a apilar los platos para lavarlos.

—Nos vemos más tarde. —Murmuró de forma muy silenciosa, poco dispuesto a interrumpir la "escena" frente a él.

—Mph… ¡Zero! —Lo llamó alto, quería conseguir su atención obviamente, pero también consiguió la atención del Director, aunque a él prefirió ignorarlo. —Mph, quizás… bien, pensaba que no te va a gustar la idea, pero ¿Quisieras…? —Sintió como un nudo se le hizo en el estomago, y decidió culpar a su exagerado desayuno por el repentino malestar. — ¿…tú, quisieras ir con…? —Nuevamente se calló, ¿debía decir "conmigo" o "con nosotros"?. Sintió ahora que la cara se le llenaba de color y junto con ello, un aumento en su temperatura. Cross miraba la escena entretenido, pero al ver que ella se había callado, decidió volver a animar las cosas. Discretamente, le dio un codazo a la vampiro y ella brincó, sorprendida, lo cual la incapacitó aún más. El hombre alzó los hombros y suspiró resignado.

—Lo que Ayu-Chan quiere decir, es que si no te gustaría acompañarla al baile. —Una sonrisa cómplice se coló en su rostro, sonrisa que les dedicó de cierta forma a ambos.

—_Gracias…_ —Pensó un poquito (muy poquito) molesta. — ¿Querrías ir conmigo? —Sus mejillas estaban encendidas, razón por la cual bajó la mirada al hablar. Zero tenía una muy disimulada cara de sorpresa, eso, bien, no lo esperaba.

—Yo… eh… —Empezó a balbucear, un tanto sin saber por qué. —No…—Comenzó a decir para decepción de ambos presentes, y es que el Director parecía también bastante triste con la aparente respuesta. Pero regresó su vista a la chica, quien seguía hundiéndose en el charquito de tristeza que se estaba creando. Una pequeña parte de Zero se conmovió por la reacción de la vampiro, y eso lo incómodo aún más. Soltó un bufido que en verdad era un suspiro—Sólo no me disfrazaré. —Agregó, pero evitando el contacto visual con cualquiera de los dos.

—¡Gracias! —Dijo sin ocultar su entusiasmo, con una sonrisa que el Director fue el único capaz de observar.

—Kiryuu-kun, se te hará tarde. —Le dijo Cross con ese tono que tenía una pizca de burla. Su hijo asintió y salió, sintiéndose demasiado avergonzado. Ayumi se quedó con la cara de idiota por unos segundos más, antes de gritarse mentalmente que reaccionara y actuara normal. —Ayu-Chan, dime, ¿Al final ya sabes de qué te disfrazarás?

—El año pasado fui _Batichica_, quizás este año seré _Harley._ —Contestó con emoción, no sin antes recordar un poco, con la mirada fija en el plato que sostenía en su mano izquierda.

—¿_Harley_ _Quinn_? —Preguntó curioso. La chica se limitó a asentir.

—Tengo un ligero problemita con _Batman._ —Admitió.

* * *

**¡Damas y caballeros! Para nuestro segundo acto, debemos de dar la bienvenida a un singular personaje: él único de nuestro show que no pronunciará una sola palabra y que, por tanto, tiene la difícil tarea de entretenerlos sin hacer uso del habla. Con ustedes, nuestro apreciable público, ¡El mimo! **

Zero se pasó todo el día escuchando como era que todos se iban a divertir en el baile, como se iban a disfrazar, a quien querían invitar a bailar… ¡Qué inmaduros! Cosas tan superficiales. Pero… él no era especialmente más viejo que los demás, aunque era cierto que un año podía ser una notable diferencia. Y ahora él era uno de esos superficiales inmaduros… ¡¿Por qué haber aceptado?¡

—Porque en el fondo querías… —Murmuró una vocecita dentro de él pero con un bufido de molestia se encargó de apagarla.

Tirado en la paja, acostado a un lado de Lily Blanca llevaba ya un rato. A veces creía que esa yegua era el único ser en el universo capaz de entenderlo. Y eso era extraño y sobre todo, algo desolador. Aunque no le molestaba especialmente, podía seguir con Lily por el resto de su vida, la yegua apenas le exigía atención y era buena escuchando cuando él tenía algo que decir.

Quizás era lo que necesitaba, alguien a su lado que no le exigiera, que lo escuchara y que no hablara mucho.

—Y sobre todo, que no te abandone ¿Verdad? —De nuevo intervino la estúpida voz.

Cerró los ojos, enojado. Al menos tenía que reconocerle su tenacidad. Aunque seguía rompiéndose la cabeza con la cuestión del baile, ¿Por qué le había pedido a él que lo acompañara? Pensó que después de su infructuoso método de convencimiento se habría dado por vencida en todo lo que tuviera que ver con él. Además, por lo que entendía, la mayoría de los chicos del grupo la encontraba atractiva (tal como ella le había soltado "Era lo que la mayoría quería"), y muchos querían invitarla. Pero había un asunto que los echaba para atrás: tenía algo que los detenía y la hacía de cierta forma inalcanzable. Quizás los cobardes chicos notaban inconscientemente el verdadero ser de la vampiro y eso era lo que los paraba, a pesar de que ya había demostrado ser "Inofensiva" y hasta "amigable".

Lo único que le interesaba era saber si existía una forma de zafarse del evento.

—"_No quiero tener nada que ver contigo." _Sí claro, ya te acordaste de eso.

Ella estaba decidida a que él la escuchara y tomara en cuenta lo que le estaba ofreciendo, que considerara que se estaba ofreciendo a él para que se hiciera de su existencia.

* * *

**Nuestro próximo acto será protagonizado por la pareja principal. Uno pondrá la trampa y el otro tendrá que librarse de ella antes de que sea demasiado tarde, pero descuiden, aquí nadie muere, ¡aunque sí podría perder la cabeza! Tercer acto: Escapismo.**

Aunque no hubiera querido ponerse presentable para el circo que se había montado, se obligó a darse un buen baño y a ponerse el uniforme nuevamente, el cual había sacudido para quitarle los restos de paja que aún tenía. Se anudaba la corbata cuando repentinamente escuchó que alguien se detenía en su puerta; no era necesario preguntar sobre la identidad de la persona.

–¿Qué quieres? –Se limitó a preguntar, con tantos ánimos como acostumbraba.

–Mph… ¿Puedo pasar? –Él sabía que la intimidaba a veces, y pensó que lo había hecho nuevamente, pues la voz de la vampiro adquirió un tono casi inaudible que, seguramente, sino fuera por su condición de chupasangre no hubiera captado. Zero lo dudó por unos segundos, ella casi no se pasaba por ahí, así que supuso que era de importancia, de paso eso explicaba porque su vocecilla.

–Adelante. –La puerta se abrió poco a poco, produciendo un ligero chirrido que lo molestó. Siguió anudándose la corbata, asegurándose de dejarla floja. – ¿Y a qué viniste? –Se giró lo suficiente para verla por encima del hombro, pero vislumbrando a alguien diferente se giró completamente. Ayumi llevaba un conjunto negro y rojo, viéndose cubierta casi totalmente por esos colores. Tenía puesto un antifaz y al estar su cabello a cada lado de su cabeza, sus ojos azules resaltaban, delineados también por negro; sus labios estaban cubiertos de labial rojo dándole una apariencia _muy_… – ¿Por qué estás vestida de payaso? –Preguntó, casi burlándose de ella.

–No soy un payaso, soy _Harley Quinn_. –Puntualizó, ignorando la mofa.

–¿Son lo mismo, no? –Ahora él procedió a ignorarla. Ayumi alzó los hombros, no había entendido y no ayudaba el juego de palabras. – Ahora, ¿Me dirás a que viniste?

–¡Ya voy! –Contestó casi gruñendo. –Bien, sé que dijiste que no te disfrazarías pero encontré esto en la tienda de disfraces así que pensé que…

–Pensé haber sido claro.

–Lo fuiste… pero… –Murmuró pero sacudió la cabeza, como si de esa forma se quitara de encima esa timidez que afloraba con el cazador. –… ¡Es un baile de disfraces, así que por lo menos ponte este antifaz! –Gritó de forma caprichosa. –Por favor.

Zero se quedó callado, porque encontraba inútil enfrascarse en una discusión por una nimiedad, además, no podría hacerla entrar en razón con lo necia que era. Ella se movió entendiéndolo a su manera: caminando hacia él, con el antifaz en sus manos. Se sorprendió a si mismo observándola mientras se acercaba, contemplando como al andar, se movían _ciertas partes_ de su anatomía y el constante bamboleo de sus caderas. Alzó la vista, fingiendo que observaba a otra parte de su habitación, como si buscara algo, cosa que hubiera funcionado si su habitación no estuviera tan vacía, así podría tener un caos y evitar ese tipo de situaciones. Se distrajo una fracción de segundo, tiempo que bastó para que sus miradas se encontraran y él se quedara hipnotizado en el profundo azul frente suyo.

Ayumi hizo como si no le importara la mirada fija del cazador, aunque se estuviera derritiendo por el calor producto de su vergüenza. Alzó los brazos, casi rodeándole el cuello con ellos, poniéndose peligrosamente cerca de él, provocando que ambos pudieran captar su olor. Una discreta sonrisa se posó en su rostro mientras ataba el antifaz, parada frente a él sobre las puntas de sus pies. A punto de acabar, sus puntillas no aguantaron y la llevaron abajo, haciéndola tambalearse, rápidamente, Zero la sujetó por la cintura, evitando su caída.

Odiaba la escena típica de película, así que buscó separarse rápidamente de ella, que giró para evitar verlo nuevamente.

–Gracias… Mph… ¿Nos vemos allá, verdad? –Murmuró lo más rápido que pudo, y Zero asintió tranquilamente, como si nada de eso pudiera haberle afectado aunque ya había demostrado justo lo contrario. Al ver que eso ya no avanzaba, salió de la habitación casi corriendo.

Soltando un bufido se sacó el antifaz, aventándolo al suelo como si la máscara le quemara. Lo cierto era que, le recordaba a Ichiru, al Ichiru que había visto con Shizuka, el que usaba la máscara para cumplir con el capricho de la sangrepura, que quería evitar a toda costa el ver los ojos que le recordaban todo lo que había hecho.

* * *

Cuando se animó a entrar al gran salón (un poco a empujones entre el montón de adolescentes disfrazados), se dio cuenta de que la mayoría fijaba su mirada en cierta persona. Si bien era cierto que la mayoría de las jovencitas iban más… "llamativas" que de costumbre, no igualaban a la molesta Princesa envuelta en el trajecillo bicolor. Y le dio cierto horror… y molestia, el que sus compañeros observaran con descaro la anatomía escondida bajo el disfraz, como adivinando cada una de sus formas debajo de toda la tela.

–_Menudos cerdos…_ –Pensó con cierto repudio, pero él no era menos, pues la había visto casi de la misma forma que ellos.

El ambiente en que estaba sumido el lugar era demasiado animoso para su gusto, aunque las luces estaban bajas podía distinguir a la perfección a la gente ahí adentro, y las malditas bocinas podían destrozarle el oído en cualquier momento con la escandalosa música que hacía que los jóvenes se pusieran a bailar; todo el ruido aturdía un poco el resto de sus sentidos. Debía admitir que era extraño ver el Gran Salón con ese tipo de atmosfera, cuando siempre estaba iluminado, con música suave y gente vestida elegantemente, además de las mesas tipo buffet o los meseros.

–¡Kiryuu-Kun! –Gritó escandalosamente Cross, llamando su atención de golpe. El Director iba disfrazado de pirata, con un gran sombrero, un parche debajo de los lentes y hasta sujetaba un garfio en la mano, simulando que le faltaba. El aludido se acercó perezosamente a él, demostrando su inconformidad al asistir. – No seas celoso, tú no la acompañaste finalmente. –Un gesto más profundo de molestia se colocó en su cara.

–Vengo con ella… –Murmuró, aunque no tenía que dar ninguna explicación.

–¿Y entonces…? –Preguntó curioso.

–¿Qué?

–¿Por qué no estás con ella?

–Porque acepté venir con ella, no quedarme al lado de ella. –Especificó, como si dijera algo demasiado obvio.

–¿Cómo fue que la dejaste salir vestida así? –Preguntó tras unos segundos.

–Ella decidió venir así, es su culpa que todos se la estén comiendo.

–¿Todos? –Recalcó pícaro el hombre, aumentando la molestia de Zero. Debía admitir que era divertido molestarlo, aunque a él no le cayera en gracia.

* * *

La escuela estaba llena de jóvenes que en Londres hubieran catalogado fácilmente como _frikis_, ya que iban disfrazados de personajes de anime, manga y sip, de comics americanos. Allí pocos iban vestidos de los típicos monstruos de las películas. Eso la animó, pues se sentía incluso un poco de lugar con su disfraz (aún si se había especificado que cualquier tipo de traje estaba permitido mientras no enseñase uno de más). La mayoría de las chicas no pasaban de las típicas orejas de gato o conejo, siendo suficientes para su disfraz.

Caminaba con paso lento a través de la gente, observando con atención a todos los presentes que se la devolvían. Las sonrisas discretas no se hicieron esperar, tampoco las risitas compartidas secretamente. Y se dio cuenta de que no se sentía fuera de lugar por la forma en que estaba vestida, sino por no conocer a alguien ahí.

Poco a poco se fue haciendo hacia una de las mesas, buscando un "lugar seguro" por así decirlo, un lugar desde donde pudiese observar y pasar desapercibida. Pero se dio cuenta que no era lo suyo estar de observadora y se aburrió al poco rato. Así que se paseo por la mesa de las bebidas, y tomó un vaso, sirviéndose un poco de refresco.

¡Qué bonito ser un bicho de casa! Las únicas personas que conocía fuera de su padre "y familia", eran los vampiros que la pretendían y los doctores del hospital. Nadie del rango de edad de los que la rodeaban. Quería acercarse a Zero, por eso había armado eso, para que se fijara en ella, porque no sabía cómo hacerlo por mérito propio. No parecía ser del tipo de chica que le gustara a él. Pero todo había sido en vano, por eso ahora buscaba a alguien que quisiera estar con ella.

A ella se acerca un tipo vestido de manera casual, aunque notó que sus ojos brillaban de peculiar forma. Sus ojos le recordaban a un vampiro, aunque claro, nadie más que Zero y ella, eran de ese tipo. Casi se da un golpe en la frente al notar que el chico iba "disfrazado" del afeminado vampiro de la horrorosa y ñoña_ Twilight_. Y maldijo por lo bajo a la creadora de la saga. Sonrió incomoda, devolviéndole la primera sonrisa que el otro le había dado.

—¿Y, Hiou-Chan, por qué estás tan apartada de los demás? ¿No quieres divertirte? —No fue de mucha ciencia adivinar que buscaba el tipo al hablarle así, y arqueó las cejas, incómoda.

—Discúlpame, pero, no creo reconocerte y doy por hecho que te conozco, porque no encuentro otro motivo por el cual me llames con tanta familiaridad. —Respondió visiblemente confundida. No estaba acostumbrada a que la gente le hablara así (Y menos en Japón).

—Mph, se me hace extraño que no me conozcas, pero yo a ti sí. —Ayumi lo miró de nuevo, pensó que quizás era alguien de su grupo, sin embargo, no reconoció su rostro. —Eres compañera del prefecto, —Señaló con la cabeza al frente, al lugar donde Zero estaba. —Vienes de Inglaterra y si no me equivoco tienes 17 años…

Bien, eso era algo raro. Poco a poco y disimuladamente, empezó a hacerse más hacia su lado izquierdo, creando distancia con el tipo, sin embargo, apenas su admirador percibió el movimiento, se acercó nuevamente. Tras un leve alzamiento de hombros, hecho una risita.

—Mi nombre es… —Comenzó a decir con aires de Casanova, aunque Ayumi lo interrumpió en seco.

—Mira, lo siento, pero no me interesa. —Dijo, mientras volvía a beber del vaso, sintiendo la garganta algo seca.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué? Si aún no me conoces… —Se colocó enfrente de ella, casi chocando la cabeza con la de de la chica.

—No quiero ser grosera, pero es precisamente por eso y no, no quiero conocerte —Dijo firmemente, esperando que entendiera con eso.

Él la agarró por el brazo cuando intentó alejarse y un forcejeo empezó. La vampiro le arrojó encima el vaso con el refresco que llevaba, en silencio pidiendo que funcionara y la dejara. Ayumi divisó un par de chicas que se dirigía hacia ellos, una de cabello negro y otra castaña. Se sintió un poco aliviada, pero todo cambió al ver el rostro de las jóvenes montadas en escandalosos tacones y enfundadas en ropa de moda. Ella no era empática, pero podía saber fácilmente que estaban molestas, especialmente una que la fulminaba con la mirada.

—Mamoru, ¿Te está molestando esta chica? —Preguntó la castaña, mientras la veía de arriba hacia abajo, como si tratara con alguien inferior a ella.

—No pasa nada… —Respondió entre dientes el frustrado conquistador.

—_Ésta es tu novia…_ —Pensó Ayumi.

—Aléjate de él, él es mío. ¿Entiendes? —Siseó, poniendo las manos en la cadera. La otra simplemente se quedó viendo en silencio.

—Tranquila, como si quisiera quedarme con alguien que coquetea con otras. —Murmuró con malicia. La castaña al ver el vaso que Ayumi aún tenía en la mano, sonrió y se dio la vuelta sobre sus tacones, para abrazar a su novio.

—Primero Kiryuu, ahora Mamoru, dime, ¿Quieres hacerte con todos los chicos de la Academia? —Le espetó la de cabello negro, sin embargo, Ayumi se limitó a torcer los labios.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, había una pequeña multitud alrededor suyo. La vampiro rodó los ojos, alzó los hombros y se dio la vuelta con toda tranquilidad, echándose a andar despreocupadamente. Gran error: como estaba aturdida por el ruido, no escuchó los pasos detrás de ella. Pronto sintió un repentino golpe de algo líquido, frío y dulce. No fui muy difícil adivinar que le había caído encima, tampoco quien había sido responsable de ello. Se giró para hacer frente a la novia del patán, quién seguía con esa estúpida sonrisa. No iba a ponerse a pelear con ella, dar espectáculo no era lo suyo, a pesar de la vergüenza y el enojo que sentía, así que simplemente comenzó a caminar con rumbo a la salida. Trató, casi sin éxito, de ignorar la burla y el grito de "Cobarde" que las chicas le lanzaron.

* * *

Zero estaba de pie contra la pared, frente a él estaba Cross platicando con uno de los profesores que había aceptado fungir de chaperón. Bostezó sonoramente, pero por el ruido de la música no se escuchó en lo más mínimo. Ahora que su _pareja_ andaba de un lado a otro, volvió a preguntarse cuál había sido el motivo para invitarlo. Discretamente la buscó entre la multitud y la encontró casi del otro lado del salón y al parecer, estaba acompañada. Inconscientemente se pegó más a la pared y cambio de vista, aunque al poco tiempo volvió a la sangrepura, siendo testigo de lo que parecía un forcejeo.

Era cierto que no le caía del todo bien y que estaba molesto con ella, pero a pesar de eso (y sin importar que fuera una vampiro) estaba en problemas y simplemente no podía mirar hacia otro lado, sencillamente por educación y por el papel que desempeñaba esa noche, no podía dejarla lidiar sola con aquello.

Cuando comenzó a caminar hacia donde ella y el sujeto estaban, observó como la soltó y unas chicas se acercaron, pero Zero las conocía y se dio cuenta de que eran del tipo de chicas fastidiosas que más odiaba y que siempre le habían dado problemas por sus osadías con la Clase Nocturna (Aunque en ese momento no recordaran que había existido una y que mojaban las bragas por ellos cada vez que los veían acercarse). Aceleró un poco más el paso cuando vio a la castaña avanzar con una botella de refresco en las manos, pero se dio cuenta de su fracaso al ver como derramaba todo el contenido en la vampiro. Algunos jóvenes se empezaron a arremolinar y eso no podía ser (ni por asomo) bueno. La pareja de muchachas chocaba sus manos, divertidas, mientras le gritaban y se mofaban de ella. La pelinegra alcanzó a verlo antes de salir, con el refresco escurriendo por todo su rostro que lucía sumamente avergonzado.

* * *

**Aunque en nuestro espectáculo todos los actos han tenido un grado de dificultad y peligro, a muchas personas de nuestro público, seguramente les encantará el siguiente acto por la adrenalina que es casi palpable: El domador de leones. **

Ayumi estaba sentada fuera del gran salón, abrazada a sus piernas, avergonzada totalmente por lo ocurrido. ¡Qué ella no había ido de zorra tras ese sujeto! Pero qué más daba, de cualquier forma no la iban a escuchar, mucho menos a creer, y ya le habían hecho pasar pena. El refresco provocaba que sus cabellos se le pegaran a la cara y como se estaba secando, la piel se le estiraba. Se quitó uno de los guantes y lo utilizó para limpiarse un poco, pero no se dio cuenta que el resultado fue al contrario, pues arrastró el delineador negro.

—¡Qué carajo! —Arrojó con fuerza el gorro al frente suyo, aterrizando casi al final de las escaleras. Siquiera el tipo estaba bueno o valía la pena, y lo había demostrado. Malditas chicas con las malditas hormonas alborotadas… ¡Dejarían de ser adolescentes! —Todos lo vieron… –Murmuró para sí misma. Todos habían visto como había sido humillada. –Incluso Zero.

¿Qué estaría haciendo él en ese momento? ¿Se estaría burlando de ella, o sentiría pena? Ese pensamiento pesimista no sirvió más que para que un gruñido se escapara de ella. Pero… si se detenía a pensarlo detenidamente, Zero estaba del otro lado del Salón, ella lo había visto ahí, parado contra la pared, cuando el tal Mamoru lo señaló. Entonces ¿Qué hacía donde ella estaba? ¿Sería que había visto que estaba en problemas y había acudido a ayudarla? Sintió que su corazón latía con más fuerza con la aparición de ese pequeño destello de esperanza, se sonrojó y el calor aumentó un poco a pesar del aire normal de otoño.

Respiró profundamente, con los ojos cerrados, obligándose a relajarse y tomarse las cosas con calma. Lo primero que debía hacer era quitarse todo el refresco que aún tenía, un buen y largo baño caliente la ayudaría a reflexionar. Cuando se levantó, chocó con algo y se fue de espaldas al suelo, cayó al menos tres escalones antes de que a sus brazos reaccionaran y se colocaran atrás para detenerse.

—Lo siento —Murmuró Zero, acercándose a ella para ayudarla a levantarse. —¿Estás bien? —Preguntó sabiendo que había sido el responsable de la caída, pero como era, lo hizo sin darle la cara aún. Ayumi parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendida, esos segundos fueron necesarios para conseguir reaccionar coherentemente y tomar la mano del peliplata.

—Mph, sí. —Soltó rápidamente la mano de Zero para sacudirse el trasero. —Au… —Murmuró, sin duda se había dado un buen golpe. —Gracias. —Alzó la mirada y el cazador esta vez fue quien parpadeo sorprendido, para girar la cara y llevarse la mano a la boca discretamente. —¿Qué pasa? —Exteriorizó sus pensamientos mientras ladeaba la cabeza con genuina curiosidad. El peliplata no respondió, pero metió la mano a uno de sus bolsillos y le extendió un pañuelo. Ayumi lo tomó con algo de precaución. —Gracias de nuevo….

Cuando la vampiro se empezó a pasar el pañuelo por la frente, sintió que no sólo se quitaba los restos pegajosos del refresco, sino un poco de su pena. Pero cuando pasó por sus ojos y mejillas, con un suave desliz, Ayumi tuvo que ver por qué era que ocurría eso y la vergüenza regresó, haciéndole un hueco en el estomago: todo el pañuelo estaba teñido del negro de su maquillaje.

—Mierda… —Soltó en un susurro. Tenía el maquillaje todo corrido, por eso era que Zero le había ofrecido el pañuelo ¿Qué más haría el universo para ponerla en vergüenza? Tan ensimismada estaba que no se dio cuenta de que el peliplata la miraba de reojo, casi incapaz de creer que la _Princesa_ hablara de esa forma. —Te lo devolveré mañana ¿Sí? Después de… lavarlo. —Le dijo sin atreverse a mirarlo por temor a que todavía quedara rastro del maquillaje.

—No importa. —Contestó. La pelinegra bajó las escaleras, poco dispuesta a recuperar el guante que antes había arrojado. Quería prolongar un poco más ese momento pero no sabía de qué manera… Y si estaba bien. —¿Qué hiciste? —Preguntó con un tono extremadamente casual, como si tanto diera hablar de eso. Zero normalmente no le hubiera preguntado, pero con todo lo que había pasado, quizás la molestia pelinegra quisiera desahogarse. Se sentó en los escalones, recargando la cabeza en uno de sus brazos que sostenía sobre una rodilla.

La había tomado desprevenida y fue notable porque lo observó abriendo (más si se podía) las enormes orbes azules. Mientras ella subía las escaleras, el giró el rostro. Tenía que admitir que la vampiro poseía unos ojos tan inusuales como hermosos. Y el particular azul que los coloreaba era muy profundo, lo suficiente como para atraparlo.

—¿Yo? Nada… El novio de una de ellas fue el que empezó todo este embrollo y bueno… —Se mordió el labio inferior y pensó poner a prueba a Zero; esta vez no sería nada grave. Se sentó un escalón más arriba de donde el cazador se encontraba. — Creen que quiero acaparar la atención de todos: "Primero Kiryuu, dime, ¿Quién será el próximo?" Eso fue lo que me dijeron… —Lo último sonó con un tímido tono infantil que acompañó con un movimiento leve de hombros y cabeza. —Al parecer les gustas…

—¿Ah sí? —Murmuró con un poco de indiferencia y Ayumi no supo cómo interpretarlo exactamente, ¿Sería que ya lo sabía, que estaba tan acostumbrado a eso que ya le daba igual? La realidad era que estaba algo impresionado, pero tampoco lo iba a dejar ver. Hasta ese momento, poco habían demostrado las chicas su interés, principalmente por la forma de ser de él. Y se percató de que estaba en una situación similar a la de la vampiro.

—¿Significa entonces que tendré que estarme cuidando de ellas por tu culpa? —Zero parpadeó levemente, estaba empezando a malinterpretar las palabras de la pelinegra. Sin embargo, ella se rió muy bajito, dándole a entender que se trataba de una broma. Unos segundos de silencio se impusieron entre ellos y Ayumi se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar nuevamente —Oye, lamento haberte invitado y no haber estado contigo, pero después me di cuenta de que… —Guardó sus palabras a propósito para crear algo de intriga en el peliplata y darle algo más de emoción a su dialogo. —… bien, de que en realidad no querías venir conmigo. Así que pensé que lo mejor sería desaparecerme un rato.

Zero no dijo nada e incluso mantuvo la misma calma y posición en la que estaba.

—Aunque eso supongo que debí de habérmelo pensado antes ¿No? —Su tono era más bien neutral, como si quisiera que él lo descifrara. —Espero me disculpes; sé que la mayoría del tiempo soy una molestia así que… —Zero se dio cuenta de que lo estaba empujando a que le dijera algo sobre ella, ya fuera que reafirmara lo que le decía o le diera al contraria. Quería saber que pensaba él de ella.

—Sí, sí que lo eres. —Respondió y su cara parecía decir "¿Apenas te diste cuenta?"; Ayumi sonrió para sí misma, vale, la había atrapado.

—Pero al parecer eres el único que no puede dejarlo pasar…—Dijo casualmente, esperando con eso alargar un poco más el dialogo, aunque inútilmente. —Al final esto no estuvo tan mal, ¿eh?

No había mucha distancia de donde uno se encontraba del otro y Ayumi decidió aventurarse para agradecerle de otra forma a Zero por su atención en esa (en su mayoría) desgraciada noche. Se aseguró antes de ya no saber más a refresco y de que su piel ya no estuviera tan pegajosa. Inhalo profunda y discretamente, pues tampoco quería sabotearse antes de tiempo. Y balanceándose lentamente, se hizo al frente, lo suficiente como para alcanzar el hombro de Zero, sujetarse de él y besar su mejilla. El cazador se pasmó ante la acción y la pelinegra lo tomó del rostro, jalándolo hacia ella, esta vez, decidida completamente a besar sus labios, lográndolo sin que el cazador pudiera hacer mucho al respecto, más que quitársela de encima unos segundos después y escuchar un chasquido al hacerlo que lo horrorizó.

—¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste? —Preguntó Zero retrocediendo de a poco. Ayumi lo vio de reojo y alcanzó a ver el terrible sonrojo que inundaba el rostro del peliplata, discretamente sonrió.

—Ni que fuera para tanto… —Respondió con una leve risa. Como él no se atrevió a voltear de nuevo, supuso que en verdad estaba avergonzado o muy irritado para hacerlo, o ambas cosas. —Está bien, está bien… si te hace sentir mejor, te diré que lo siento… —Comentó levantándose del escalón. —… Aunque no sea verdad.

Zero volvió a quedarse en silencio, Ayumi resopló y alzó los hombros, como si tanto le diera la situación.

—Gracias de nuevo. —Murmuró antes de empezar a caminar y dejar al cazador sentado y con una notable confusión.

* * *

–_Qué noche tan tranquila._ –Pensó Yuki mientras observaba por la ventana de la sala. Era 30 de octubre y estaba tan acostumbrada a ver pasar en las calles a los niños –a y los no tan niños- disfrazados de distintas criaturas de la noche o de algún otro ser fantástico. Las pequeñas brujas, hadas y princesas corriendo lejos de los hombres lobo, los diablillos y de los… vampiros. Pero en su nuevo hogar no veía más que un denso bosque aunque eso sí, tenía vampiros.

Desde pequeña, ella sabía lo que era Kaname y nunca le tuvo miedo, ni le recordaba a los que la habían perseguido. Se sentía protegida y a salvo con él. Pero ahora… no habían cambiado sus sentimientos por él, pero ya no se sentía como cuando era más chica. Con el tiempo, la forma en que veía a los vampiros había cambiado considerablemente. No todos eran unos locos desalmados y sabía que tenía algunos de su lado, sin embargo, aquella sensación de miedo seguía en ella cada vez que le presentaban a uno nuevo.

A veces, deseaba que esa sensación desapareciera, así como a veces deseaba dejar de conocer vampiros y quedarse con los que ya conocía.

Cuando el reloj tocó las campanas anunciando las ocho de la noche, se recostó en el diván de su habitación y suspiró; tomó el bol lleno de dulces y empezó a contarlos, como si se tratara del botín que hubiese obtenido. La verdad es que estaba tan aburrida que le daba igual hacer eso que no hacerlo. Tomó un caramelo de color rojo y lo chupeteó mientras se dejaba tirar, haciendo a un lado los restantes.

Se preguntó que estarían haciendo el Director y Zero. La última llamada la había dejado completamente melancólica. Tenía ganas de telefonear nuevamente y que el peliplata fuera quien le respondiera, solo para asegurarse de que de verdad había regresado.


	6. Pacto

Espacio reservado para el reajuste de capítulos. Favor de omitirlo.

26 / ENERO / 2012.

'm


	7. Confusión

**Hola!!!! Jejeje si ya sé me tarde un poquito pero la escuela me tiene estresada y apenas pude escribir esto ¬¬' ... Sin más les dejo este capítulo dedicado a mis profes, que me motivaron a continuar pensando que seguiría después de lo último en sus aburridas clases xD**

* * *

**CAPITULO 6:**

**CONFUSIÓN**

_Te dejaste llevar, eso fue todo lo que paso ahí… un impulso de idiotez… _

Estaba arrepentido. Habían pasado unas horas desde aquel beso. No podía dormir aunque ya pasaba la media noche, sabiendo que en la mañana lo iba a lamentar. Buscaba una razón lo bastante lógica que explicara por qué había permitido aquella situación que parecía de locos. Por mucho que meditaba no la encontraba. Era algo que lo enfurecía por no haber podido manejar aún teniendo la oportunidad.

_Nos besamos…no… ella me beso…ella fue la culpable de todo esto…_

No podía pensar en otra cosa, aunque se esforzaba. Cerraba los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño y aparecía la imagen de Ayumi acercándose a él para acabar besándose. Se giró en la cama y volvió a hacerlo una y otra y otra vez.

_Maldición…_

* * *

Se sentía incomoda, impresionada, con un remolino de sentimientos pero en el fondo feliz por haberlo hecho. Tenía la espinita de decirlo, de contarlo, porque también tenía la sensación de haber hecho algo incorrecto, que aquello había sido un error. Necesitaba el consejo de alguien. Pensaba en hablar con el Director, él podría ayudarla, luego suprimió esa idea. _¡Imposible! Creo que estaría igual que yo. _

Soltó varios suspiros pensando en la persona idónea… _¿Sayori? mmm no… no creo que sea la adecuada, aún no estoy lista para confiarle algo así…_ Maldijo un par de veces. Daba vueltas en el cuarto. Miraba a la bailarina que en esos momentos parecía una amiga intima con la cual estaba. _Un amigo… _Inmediatamente pensó en Kaname, aunque quizás estaría ocupado con otras cosas como para escucharla por teléfono hablando solamente de cómo se había sentido por esa experiencia. _No tenemos ''ese'' tipo de relación pero ahora lo necesito._

Ayumi dudo por unos minutos pero marcó a Kaname. El teléfono dio 3 tonos antes de ser contestado por una fémina quien seguramente era Seiren.

-Buenas noches –habló cortés-

-Ah… buenas noches, disculpe pero necesito comunicarme ''urgentemente'' con Kaname.

-¿Me podría dar su nombre, por favor?

-…sí… dígale que soy Ayumi…Ayumi Hiou.

-un momento.

-Gracias, espero.

Seiren subía por las escaleras que daban a la habitación del sangrepura .Kaname estaba en su habitación junto con Yuki, que estaba durmiendo en la cama, mientras el leía recostado en el sillón que ahí había. Llamaron a la puerta con un leve golpe.

-Sí…

-Siento interrumpir Kaname-Sama pero… tiene una llamada.

-¿Y quién es? –Seguía con la vista en el libro-

-Ayumi Hiou.

El joven moreno aparto la vista de la lectura antes de contestar.

-Tráeme el teléfono por favor.

-Sí. –Salió de la habitación con una leve reverencia-

_¿Tan rápido ya estás actuando sola?_

* * *

Cuando se separó de Yuki, se habían besado pero había sido muy diferente. _''Yo solo deseo tu sangre''_ eso le dijo antes. Ahora esa frase parecía falsa a su juicio. ¿Falsa? Sí, así es. Porque había mordido a alguien más y de cierta manera lo había deseado aunque usara como excusa el hecho de que se dejaba llevar fácilmente por la sed natural de su especie.

_¿Hay entonces algo más? _Estaba mentalmente cansado, tenía muchas cosas en cuales pensar. Cerró los ojos y cayó profundamente dormido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Zero se levanto como si llevara pesas, tenía sueño y ojeras que resaltaban sobre la pálida piel y no se sentía con el mejor humor del mundo. Se vistió con el uniforme y se paso los dedos entre el cabello para acomodarlo. Salió arrastrando los pies hacia el comedor dispuesto a desayunar, aunque antes de entrar asomó la cabeza por la pared buscando a la chica.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto el Director que ya estaba sentado-

-¿Eh…? Nada… -contestó entrando y sentándose en la mesa-

-¿En serio? Bueno, ahí está tu desayuno.

-Gracias –bostezó-

-¿No pudiste dormir?

-No, al menos no realmente.

-Es extraño, pero tampoco Ayumi pudo dormir ¡qué coincidencia! ¿No?- Comentó sarcástico-

-… ¿_Ahora qué?_

-En la madrugada se levantó a tomar algunas tabletas y se veía cansada pero no durmió en toda la noche, concilió el sueño como hace una hora… No sé qué paso ayer aunque tengo una hipótesis de porque está así. ¿Me dices tú o le pregunto a ella para confirmarlo?

-No paso nada –miró por la ventana y el Director le vio con cara de no creerle nada- De verdad…

-Mejor le preguntaré a Ayumi, no la quiero como zombi por la casa durante las próximas noches… -preparando el té-ingiriendo tableta tras tableta…

Zero se levantó. Si Cross se enteraba de lo ocurrido ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Lo avergonzaría un rato con eso echándoselo en cara cada vez que pudiera? ¿O lo animaría a seguir haciéndolo? Tendría que averiguarlo.

-Tú ganas…

Cross se volvió para verlo curioso y asombrado. ¡¿Zero confiándole algo?! Definitivamente tenía que ser algo grave y se comprobaba con el insomnio de ambos, además involucraba sangre, o al menos, pensaba. ¿Qué otra cosa explicaba la cantidad de tabletas que la joven había disuelto?

-Te escucho.

Suspiró resignado

-Primero hablo y si quieres aportar algo es al final, segundo no sale nada de aquí y tercero el tema no se toca más. ¿Entendido? –dijo serio-

-Sí, sí. Puedes contar con eso Kiryuu-kun –dijo tomando una postura seria algo sobreactuada-

-Ayer…después de que fui a buscarla… saco nuevamente el tema de lo de ser amantes…y…

-¿Y…? –intrigado-

-jummn

- ¿Aceptaste? ¿Son amantes? –Pregunto con interés-

-Olvídalo… -Dijo avergonzado-Me voy a clases. –Evadió la pregunta-

-Pero… -replicó aunque inútilmente-

Demasiado tarde, el peliplata ya se había escapado bajo la excusa de tener cosas que hacer. Cross tenía la curiosidad de un niño pequeño, necesitaba saber lo que había pasado para satisfacerse y solo lo podría saber de uno de ellos. El sonido de pasos lo sacó de sus pensamientos, para su sorpresa, era Ayumi que estaba ya con el uniforme.

-¿Vas a ir a clases?

-Sí –bostezo- No sería correcto que no asista si acabo de entrar.

-Ya veo. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres desayunar?

-Me viste anoche, tomé las tabletas.

-¿A qué se debió eso?

-A nada en especial, tenía sed, lo requería. –se ató un lazo en el cabello, levantándolo en una cola de caballo- ¿Me veo bien? –Preguntó coqueta-

-¿Quieres impresionar a alguien? –Tratando de sonar casual- ¿Te gustó alguien de tus compañeros?

-E-en absoluto… Ahh… me voy… no quiero llegar tarde. –Se despidió con la mano- ¡Nos vemos en un rato!

* * *

Las clases estaban transcurriendo con normalidad. Zero estaba mirando descaradamente por las ventanas y volteaba disimuladamente para espiar a la chica que estaba sentada delante de él, notando su cuello desnudo que le recordaba la escena del día anterior_. ¡Supéralo Kiryuu!_ Se dijo así mismo. Ayumi fingía poner atención a lo que el profesor explicaba, sintiendo por momentos la mirada del cazador y bostezando continuamente. Estaban absortos en sus pensamientos. _'' ¿De verdad te gusta o por qué lo hiciste?'' No lo sé…_

-¡Hiou! ¡Kiryuu!–Gritó el profesor desde el frente- ¿Los estoy aburriendo con mi clase?

Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna. Zero seguía con la vista perdida en la ventana y Ayumi mirando hacia el escritorio. Los alumnos estaban atentos a la escena.

-Ayumi… -la movió Sayori-

-Disculpa… -contesto la vampiro-

-El profesor… -fue interrumpida por el hombre-

-¡Suficiente! ¡Hiou fuera!

-¿Qué hice? –confundida-

-¡Fuera! –Apuntó a la puerta-

El grito del profesor hizo que el ex humano volteara justo cuando salía la chica del salón que caminaba con la cabeza hacia abajo y arrastrando los pies.

-¿Cuál es tu excusa Kiryuu?

-¿Excusa para qué? –Bostezo- Lo siento.

-¿Alguien me estaba oyendo? Acompaña a Hiou, al parecer tienen cosas más importantes en cuales pensar en lugar de atender a mi clase.

Zero salió del salón gruñendo _¿Qué hice?_ Pensó en no asistir a las siguientes clases, se tomaría el resto del día para dormir ya que estaba fuera.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

''-_¿De verdad te gusta o por qué lo hiciste?_

_-No lo sé…_

_-¿Para qué quieres ocultarlo?_

_-¡No te estoy escondiendo nada! –_exclamó_-_

-_Lo besaste ¿para ti que significa?_

_-… Quizás si me gusta pero ¿Está mal que lo haya hecho?_

-_No._

_-¿No? ¿Solo no? _

_-¿Qué quieres que diga? Lo que puedo decir es que me sorprende que hayas besado a Kiryuu ._

_-Yo no te he dicho su nombre ¿Cómo sabes que fue se llama así?_

_-Eso no importa._

_-¡Responde! _

_-Hable con el director, eso es todo, me dijo lo que has hecho y que ya sabes quién es él realmente._

_-¿Ya lo sabías? ¿Por qué no dijiste antes que él es a quien mi hermana mordió, a quien yo buscaba? _

_-No sabía que iba a estar ahí, se suponía se había ido. Pero ahora que él está, me resultas doblemente útil._

_-¡¿A qué demonios te refieres Kaname?!_

_-Contrólate ¿Aceptó ser tu amante?_

_-Sí _ -contestó conteniendo el enojo-

_-Conviértete en otra cosa para él._

_-¿E-en otra cosa? _

_-Eres mujer y Kiryuu es hombre después de todo._

_-¿Quieres decir…qué?_

_- ¡Usa la imaginación!_ -alzo la voz_-¡Hazte su novia o lo que se te ocurra!_

_-¿Para qué?_

_-Yo no pienso volver si sigue interesado en Yuki._

_- Aunque Zero estuviera interesado en Yuki, ella no le haría caso si te ama._

_-No me arriesgaré a que me la quiten de nuevo. ¿Lo harás?_

_-…_

_-Contesta._

_-¿Qué obtendré si lo hago? _

_-Lo tendrás a él._

_-Pero tarde o temprano se va a enterar de todo._

_-Pues esperemos que sea tarde. ''_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

_-_¡Te odio Kaname! ¡A ti y a tus malditos planes! –Golpeo la pared. Volvió la vista atrás y suavizo la voz al ver al peliplateado- Disculpa

-¿Por qué?

-Por lo que acabas te ver y escuchar.

-No tiene importancia.

-¿Por qué estás afuera? ¿También te saco?

-Sí.

-¿Piensas regresar a las demás clases?

-No. Tengo que dormir.

-Entonces te acompaño. –sonrió-

La cara de seriedad del vampiro cambió a una mueca de sorpresa y pena por el comentario, haciendo reír a Ayumi.

-¿Qué pensaste? ¿Qué iba a dormir contigo?

-…

-Vamos. –le dijo aún riendo-

La chica tomó por el brazo a Zero, abrazándolo con fuerza como si quisiera evitar que escapara, lo que lo incomodo un poco pero aún así no se soltó. _¿Qué más da?_

* * *

-¡Qué hacen aquí! ¡¿No se supone deben estar en la Academia?!

-Se supone, deberíamos, pero no. –Le dijo Ayumi al Director- ¡Déjanos dormir!

-¡No, regresen ahora mismo!

-¡Por favor! –Replico como una pequeña niña-

-Eso no es justo y lo sabes

-¿Qué no es justo? –Se puso el dedo índice sobre los dedos haciéndose parecer aun más infantil-

-Que actúes como una boba para convencerlo, a eso se refiere. –Hablo Zero que ya iba adelantado a su cuarto-

-¡Eres un tonto!

-¡Lo que digas!

-Argh… -gruño-

-Ve a dormir, los dos lo necesitan.

-Necesito hablar antes de poder dormir.

-¿Sucede algo?

-S-sí. Pero… creo que no puedo hablar sobre ello.

-Está bien.

-Pero… me gustaría poder decírtelo.

-Anoche hablaste con Kaname ¿cierto?

-Sí, igual que tú. Me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. No sé que hacer realmente…el me pidió hacer algo… de lo que no estoy tan segura de querer hacer… aunque no quiero defraudarlo… él me ayudo cuando lo necesite…pero ahora…ya no sé…

-No te atormentes, si no recuperas las horas sin sueño no podrás pensar claramente. –Le sonrió-

-De acuerdo.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo, Ayu-Chan? –Hablando como ella hacia unos instantes-

-Sí, supongo.

-¿Te gusta Kiryuu-Kun? –Pregunto divertido-

La chica se quedo callada unos instantes y un indiscreto rubor se apodero de sus mejillas. _¡Di que no! _Pero las palabras no salían de su boca por mucho que quería negar aquello.

-Es un secreto –le susurró antes de marcharse para darse cuenta de que lo estaba admitiendo-

* * *

Habían pasado cerca de 10 días después de eso. Ayumi no quería tratar más de lo ''normal'' con Zero, no hasta que estuviera segura de que hacer con sus sentimientos ahora que estaba consciente de lo que sentía y si aceptaba o no hacer lo que Kaname le había ordenado. Por su parte el ex humano, tampoco se esforzó en estar con ella, volviendo a tomar las tabletas para cuando las necesitara. Si antes no se hablaban y/o trataban ahora era peor la situación, que inició con una simple búsqueda y que no sé sabía en que terminaría.

Cross se percató de esto que podía o no ser evidente pero que requería de una solución lo más antes posible. Su mente se puso a maquilar un plan para acercarlos un poco.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Bien, ya aquí Ayumi acepto que le gusta Zero pero no quiera seguirse moviendo hasta que no sepa que demonios hacer y Zero por su parte sospecha que hay algo por ahí pero no quiere aceptarlo totalmente... El Director también tiene sus leves sospechas que se confirmaran o no en el siguiente capítulo *suspenso* y aquí Kaname nos mostró un poquito de su lado posesivo y celoso xD.**

**Fuhhh jeje fue cansado xD pero ahora ya sé como voy a continuar este capítulo y espero les resulte bueno... sino...mmm... avienten tomatazos en los reviews...**


	8. Confesión

**Hola a todos!!!!! Les dejo este capítulo, que para no variar, es corto xD (Es que siento así dan más ganitas de leer xD -Además de que ,parece, me gusta escribir poco xD-) Gracias a quienes me dejan sus reviews, me hacen feliz!!! Creo que por el momento no puedo decir la gran cosa, sólo lean el título y se darán cuenta a donde lleva...Nos leemos allá abajo!!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 7:**

**CONFESIÓN**

Habían pasado cerca de 10 días después de eso. Ayumi no quería tratar más de lo ''normal'' con Zero, no hasta que estuviera segura de que hacer con sus sentimientos ahora que estaba consciente de lo que sentía y si aceptaba o no hacer lo que Kaname le había ordenado. Por su parte el ex humano, tampoco se esforzó en estar con ella, volviendo a tomar las tabletas para cuando las necesitara. Si antes no se hablaban y/o trataban ahora era peor la situación, que inició con una simple búsqueda y que no sé sabía en que terminaría.

Cross se percató de esto que podía o no ser evidente pero que requería de una solución lo más antes posible. Su mente se puso a maquilar un plan para acercarlos un poco.

¿Que podía hacer? Unos días atrás se le había ocurrido pedirle a Zero ayuda para enseñarle a cocinar a Ayumi, las cosas sucedieron rápido, aprendió a cocinar pasta pero no hablaron más que cosas como la falta de habilidad de ella y lo impaciente que era él. En otra ocasión les pidió ayuda con su jardín y pasó lo mismo. Para su suerte o desgracia era sábado, día libre para los alumnos.

Estaba en la cocina meditando aquello. Al final, quizás su curiosidad lo dejaría contento con los resultados de su nuevo plan aún no contemplado. De momento se concentraría en la comida. Abrió la puerta de la alacena, no había víveres, abrió el frigorífico y encontró lo mismo. ¿A dónde había ido todo aquello y por qué no se había percatado de ello? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ocupado con lo de los vampiros? Y entonces la idea llego. Gritando desde la cocina los llamó.

-¡Kiryuu-Kun! ¡Ayu-Chan!

No recibió respuesta alguna así que fue a indagar un poco. Toco primero la puerta del peliplateado, quien abrió con pereza y enojo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Necesito que vayas de compras.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Vístete y te doy la lista. Ayu-Chan te ayudará, serán muchas cosas las que quiero.

-Puedo ir yo solo.

-No, cargaras con mucho te lo aseguro, no hay nada de alimentos.

-…

-¡Vamos, vamos!

Zero le cerró la puerta después de eso pero el Director sonrió de satisfacción, si ya había convencido al testarudo joven, la chica sería pan comido.

Toco la puerta de la vampiro. Nada. Volvió a tocar. Nada aún. Decidió entrar a la habitación para despertarla. Eran las 2 y seguía durmiendo. Al parecer no podía mantener el sueño por las noches y dormía más tarde. Cross se acerco a la cama y la movió cuidadosamente.

-Hey…despierta…

-¿Jum?

-Ya es tarde…y quiero que vayas de compras…

-Yo no quiero –contesto somnolienta-

-…irás con Zero…

-Aún así no quiero

-Anda, anda yo sé que tú quieres.

-Estos días has querido juntarnos para todo… ¿Qué planeas?

-Hacerte un favor… ¡así que muévete, muévete, muévete! – La jaló de la cama- Arréglate, nos vemos en la cocina.

-Awnn

* * *

Aún quedaban unos días de otoño y el cielo tenía una agradable vista pero el clima estaba algo frío, era un día, que de alguna manera se presentía gris.

Llegando al pueblo se repartieron la lista de compras para terminar más rápido. Se verían en la parada de autobús a las 5:30. Las cosas marcadas en la lista que se encontrarían en un dos por tres las tendría que comprar Ayumi. Las cosas que estaban en algunos lugares escondidos o las que fueran difíciles de hallar las compraría Zero. Ese era el plan.

La mayoría de las veces, la vampiro encontraba cosas que le llamaban la atención y que terminaban por distraerla, se había dado cuenta de que la primera y última vez que estuvo ahí no lo había recorrido con total concentración, así que se metía continuamente en tiendas que le parecían interesantes. Luego, recordaba la hora en que tenía que llegar y se apresuraba.

Zero por su lado acabo con rapidez puesto que ya conocía todos los locales del pueblo así que en el tiempo que le restaba se puso a dar vueltas por ahí. Caminando vio de reojo como la joven entraba a una mercería atraída por el color de las cuentas exhibidas Por su parte, ella vio a través del cristal de la ventana de la tienda al cazador que parecía ver hacia donde ella estaba _¿Me ve a mí?_ Pero siguió con lo suyo. _Apresúrate_. A ese paso no acabaría. Entonces salió corriendo como 8 tiendas atrás lo había hecho.

La siguió un rato y decidió alcanzarla para ya irse. Admitía que era divertido verla correr porque se distraía con todo, se esforzaba por terminar. Lo encontraba de cierta forma _tierno…_ Y la observo de nuevo ahora en una tienda donde había ropa de invierno tejida a mano, se estaba probando un gorro azul que resaltaba sus ojos mientras hacía muecas frente al espejo que estaba justo delante de él, ella le daba la espalda pero lo miraba en el reflejo.

-No me espíes –le dijo jalando el gorro por los lados y haciendo un puchero-

-Pues no deberías tardar tanto ¿no crees? –Mirando el espejo-

-¿Ya terminaste? –Dio la vuelta para verlo-

-Sí, hace unos minutos acabe con las compras. –Contesto con la vista aún en ella-

-No me refería a las compras, me refería a si ya habías acabado de verme.

-¿Te molesta? –Con un tono difícil de descifrar-_¿Yo dije eso?_

-…N-no…–Dijo viendo al suelo- en realidad…me pones nerviosa…

Tosió un poco, aclarándose la garganta.

-Será mejor que vayamos por lo demás.

-Ajáp…

* * *

Caminaron hasta terminar con las compras. Ya pasaban de las 6 y esperaban en la estación de autobús. El cielo a cada minuto se volvía más oscuro, no solo por la hora, sino por la lluvia que se desataba y que caía sobre ellos. Al principio, era una breve llovizna pero pronto vino con más fuerza. Las personas no tuvieron más remedio que refugiarse en algunas tiendas cercanas, para Zero y Ayumi las cosas se estaban poniendo algo difíciles, prometieron llegar a las 6 en punto o 6 y un cuarto a más tardar, faltaban 20 minutos para las 7.

-Andando.

-¿eh?

-Nos vamos caminando, es un trayecto corto y ya es bastante tarde.

-¡Pero está lloviendo! ¿Qué no ves?

-Ya lo sé. –Dijo secamente- Vámonos –La tomo del brazo y la llevo fuera. El móvil de ella sonó-

-¿Sí? –Contestó en voz baja-

-¿Dónde están? ¡Ya es muy tarde y no puedo empezar con la cena…! –Grito el Director, Ayumi alejo el teléfono de su oído-

-Aún estamos en el pueblo…uh…me distraje con algunas cosas y… -le arrebato el aparato-

-Ya vamos para allá –colgó-

El humor de Zero estaba cambiando.

* * *

Era poco lo que faltaba ya para la Academia. Estaban mojados y con frío. La lluvia había bajado su intensidad pero no paraba. Ninguno hablo, no existía motivo suficiente para hacerlo. Era como en los primeros días, aunque aún no había pasado tanto tiempo, era de esperarse que ahora hablaran un poco más. Era incomodo ir así. Pero la chica no se atrevía a cruzar palabra con el peliplateado, le daba miedo verlo enojado. Parecía que las gotas que caían no ayudaban con el humor del joven. Ayumi resbalo en el camino al voltear a ver a Zero, cayendo de frente.

-¡Grandioso! –Gritó- ¡Argh! –Se intento levantar para terminar resbalando- ¡Awn! –Logró sentarse en el suelo-

-Torpe…

-Jumn ¡Ayúdame!

Zero dejó las bolsas abajo y camino donde estaba la vampiro, le tendió la mano para levantarla y luego la jaló hacia sí mismo, quedando muy juntos cuando logró ponerla en pie. La sujeto por la cintura. Estaban como hacía diez días, pero en esta ocasión, Ayumi se separó de él.

-Gracias…

Tomó su cargamento y siguió hasta la Residencia que estaba unos cuantos metros más adelante. _Eres una tonta._ Él, la imitó un poco tarde. _Eres un tonto._

* * *

Después de un regaño proveniente de Cross, Zero fue a tomar una ducha, la ropa le escurría y la quitó con pesadez. Se metió bajo la regadera, sintiendo el agua cayendo sobre él como minutos antes las gotas de lluvia lo habían hecho. ¿Cómo era posible? Esta vez, había sido él y no ella, pensaba que si algo ocurría tendría que ser por causa de ella y no por la suya.

Días atrás había pensado que existía una razón para que hubiera permitido lo del beso que era lo que más le molestaba, no era simple impulso… y estaba plenamente consciente desde que pasó. Si era lo que el sospechaba, sería una locura, apenas la conocía como para que fuera ''eso''…aunque si, la conocía, era por su sangre, la que le había robado ''solamente'' dos veces, sin que ella se quejara, gracias al liquido sabía algunas cosas inútiles de Ayumi como que le ponía nerviosa ver los ojos de los peces, hasta las verdaderamente provechosas, como que odiaba beber las tabletas y que era lo que venía haciendo desde el beso.

Si era lo que Zero sospechaba, le bastaba hablar con ella para saberlo, averiguar que pensaba.

* * *

Minutos después de la cena, el peliplateado fue a buscar algunas tabletas que disolvió en agua y luego procedió a beber el liquido resultante. Abrió los ojos, sintió a ''alguien'' viéndolo y acercándose.

-No lo hagas. –le dijo mientras le sujetaba ambas muñecas- para eso estoy yo, es mi deber…

-Contéstame algo –la interrumpió- ¿Crees que está bien que me alimentes?

-Para mí, sí…porque es lo que quiero hacer, aunque en estos días no lo haya parecido… y… y…-suspiró-…tengo mucho que decir.

¡Bingo! Sin duda sería una plática larga, que sabiéndola llevar, llegaría hasta lo que Zero quería conocer.

-No eres la única.

Lo condujo hasta su habitación pareciéndole el lugar más adecuado para hablar sin que Cross se enterara. Ambos se sentaron a extremos de la cama con la luz apagada para hacer creer que dormía. Tardando mucho para que salieran las palabras, finalmente el cazador lo hizo.

-¿Por qué…por qué me besaste?

-Porque…jumn…pues…tú antes, dijiste que yo sólo quería hacerme tu amante para quitarme la culpa y quería demostrar que había otra cosa y fue lo único que se me ocurrió, además si no me ibas a aceptar, esa iba a ser la manera más práctica de alejarnos…para… resignarme.-hizo una pausa- Me toca preguntar… ¿Por qué dejaste que lo hiciera? ¿Fue simple impulso?

-… _No esperaba eso_… Creo que fue en parte un impulso…

-¿También fue impulso que me aceptaras como amante? –Pregunto calladamente interrumpiéndolo-

-…

No sabía que responder, que decir para contestar esa pregunta. Zero ya había pensado en que lo había hecho para tener una suplente a Yuki, aunque no fuera a ser lo mismo pero ahora no pensaba ni creía sino sentía que aquello no había sido del todo verdad.

-Me gustas –soltó- y estoy segura de eso, aún si no me correspondes.

El ex humano siguió sin decir palabra alguna. _¿Le gusto?_

-Di algo, lo que sea…por favor… -la voz parecía quebrácele- ¡Zero!

_¿Qué es ella para mí? _Seguía ensimismado

-¡Zero!

Reaccionó. Se acerco a Ayumi que estaba abrazando sus piernas intentando que no viera su expresión. _¿Por qué él tiene que ver esta debilidad? _Y se sintió rodeada por unos brazos, ella volvió a esconder su cara en el pecho de Zero.

-_Creo_ que tú también me gustas…

La estrecho más fuerte, la vampiro abrió los ojos por aquello pero no levanto la vista. _¡No es cierto! Me estás jugando una mala pasada._

-Por eso te acepté.

_¡No es verdad!_ Se sentía a punto de llorar y apretó sus puños.

-¡No me engañes! –le gritó, apartándose de él- ¡No me digas cosas que no sientes! –Sollozo- ¡Es Yuki por la que sientes eso, la que te gusta, no yo!

-No…no es así…ya no… -Se acercó nuevamente- te digo la verdad.

Ayumi se quedo quieta tratando de digerir todo eso, no lo creía, era algo que no pensó que le dijera él. Lo abrazó fuerte. _Perdóname Kaname, yo ya no quiero jugar con Zero._ Depositó un tímido beso en sus labios. _Yo no lo quiero lastimar más._

_

* * *

_

**Notas de la autora:**

**Sentí que había llegado el momento de que se dijeran lo que sentían, el siguiente capítulo -espero- estará mejor xD ... ****Fuhh!!! Qué piensa****n sobre como debe seguir??? Tengo una leve idea de que voy a escribir...así que mientras la desarrollo, deberían escribirme un review xD**

**PD: Algo que me gustó escribir fue el nervio causado por los ojos de los peces... tomado eso -en parte- de mi ''hija'' Ferny xDD Jejeje, a ella y a mí nos pasa xDD Dedicado especialmente para ella ... **


	9. Canción

**Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jejeje otro capítulo corto (que por más que intenté) no quiso crecer más (tenía muchas porquerías xD y no perversiones sino basura literaria xD) lo que me da a pensar que no sé escribir cosas con más de 2000 palabras (._.') xDDD **

**Como siempre gracias a los que se toman unos minutitos o segundos de su tiempo para dejarme algún comentario! Gracias a Im-The-Best (que siempre siempre me deja algo :)) , a Naome Bathory (que también me deja reviews de vez en cuando) y a todos los que me leen y me tienen en alerta!!!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 8:**

**CANCIÓN**

Ayumi se quedo quieta tratando de digerir todo eso, no lo creía, era algo que no pensó que le dijera él. Lo abrazó fuerte. _Perdóname Kaname, yo ya no quiero jugar con Zero._ Depositó un tímido beso en sus labios. _Yo no lo quiero lastimar más._

Estaba acurrucada junto a él. Aún no podía hablar, las palabras se negaban a salir ahora, pensando en que iba a romper aquello, solo se quedo quieta, esperando que Zero se quedara igual que ella. _Quédate así._

-¿Eso era todo lo que me ibas a decir? _Terminemos de hablar antes de otra cosa_

Volvió a crear distancia. Dirigió la vista al suelo, reunía un poco de valor y recordaba lo sucedido días atrás, tiempo en el que había decidido hablar con Zero por mucho que le costara, sabiendo que lo que le dijera podría mandar todo al diablo.

Estaba tardando demasiado, lo que el cazador interpreto como que preparaba las frases a decir.

-¿Lo dirás?

-S-sí…-abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar- aunque… esto va a cambiar lo que sea que ahora hay…

-No te entiendo…

-Me espero cualquier reacción negativa y muchas otras cosas… si estás enfadado al final de esto…lo acepto. –Lo miró-

-Estás sacando conclusiones muy rápido.

-No lo creo.

-¿Y…?

Suspiro.

-Soy una mestiza… -soltó de golpe, cortando antes en espera de alguna palabra de Zero, pero no dijo nada-

-… _¿Una mestiza? Así que la princesa no es de sangre azul después de todo…_

-¿me dirás algo? –Se acerco como hacía un rato-

-¿Qué importa? –con un tono difícil de interpretar-

-¡Lo que digas me importa y mucho! ¡Aún así digas que…!

-¡Cállate y escucha! No me importa que seas…me importa que mientas…

-Tampoco quiero seguir con esa mentira pero toda la sociedad de vampiros cree que yo soy una sangrepura gracias a mis padres, no sé que pasaría si eso se sabe…Pocos son los que saben que sigo viva y solo tres personas saben lo que soy… Es el secreto mejor guardado incluso mejor que… _la existencia de Yuki_ -calló antes de decir lo último- … ¡Es un secreto y te lo confío!

-Tocaste el tema de la familia.

-Sí, sabes es curioso, porque yo ya no tengo una como tal, solo a Kaname, supongo, él se ha hecho cargo de mí, a su manera, aun con…todo…aun sí me quito a Shizuka, quien era la única que…bueno…era de mi sangre…el me ha ayudado.

Un silencio cayó sobre ellos pero era en esos momentos, sencillamente normal. _¿Cuánta fe ciega le pueden tener a ese tipo?_

-¿Terminaste? –Se levantó de la cama y camino hacia la puerta-

-Sip. –Le sonrió- _es todo lo que te puedo decir._

-Lo olvidaba…-volteo-

-¿Qué? –Seguía sonriendo a pesar de que Zero no tenía una buena cara-

-Ya no te quiero como amante

-¿Qué? –Su cara se transformo en una mueca de asombro y decepción- _¡Perfecto, tan bien que íbamos! _–Suspiró profundamente y bajo la mirada- _dije que esperaba cualquier cosa…_ _y pienso cumplirlo._ Está bien…si es lo que quieres –le dio la cara resignada-

Zero caminó hacia ella y la tomo del mentón. _Debería intentarlo, después de todo eso contestaría a que somos ahora. _

- … ¿Ahora qué?

-Con tu carácter ya me imaginaba estarías llorando o insistiendo de nuevo…

-No, te dije que iba a aceptar todo _o casi todo…_

-¿En serio? Pensé que bromeabas…

-No…

-Entonces…Sé mi novia… -le dijo de golpe, mientras la veía fijamente-

-¿Lo ves? –Dio una risita y giró la cara apenada- Tú eres el de las bromas…

-Yo no me gasto bromas con nadie –la beso en los labios suavemente- ¿Me crees ahora?

Tontamente, se llevo la mano a la boca, ruborizándose.

-Y lo sigues haciendo… -dijo al recuperarse-

-No hay trampas, letras pequeñas o clausulas, te lo aseguro.

-… _eso suena vagamente familiar…_

- ¿Para qué te mentiría?

-...Gracias por citarme, pero… -comentó al reconocer las frases-

-Yo te creí

-¡Eso es chantaje! –lo señalo jugando-

-Pero sabes que quieres creerme. –le tomó las manos-

-…mmm…quizás… -le sonrió-

-¿Lo considerarías?

-Lo estoy considerando –aseguró-

-Me parece bien.

Esta vez, Zero estaba dispuesto a salir de la habitación. Por mucho que estuviera convencido de que lo que acababa de hacer era bueno para ambos, aun eran muchas cosas que incluso él, no se esperaba de si mismo y necesitaba aceptarlas. Ayumi lo impulsaba a hacer muchas estupideces. _Pero está bien_. Pronto sintió una cálida mano apoyarse en su espalda y un pequeño tirón lo hizo voltear nuevamente.

-Quédate un rato más, por favor.

_¿Qué me quede?_ La joven hizo una voz lo bastante suplicante como para poder convencer al vampiro a juego con unos ojos tristes de cachorro, que pasará lo que pasará la mayoría de las veces funcionaban con quien fuera.

-No lo sé.

-Ya tengo la respuesta.

Lo abrazó. _No es tan malo esto._ Tocaron la puerta pero Ayumi estaba renuente a separarse. Zero tampoco podía hacer la gran cosa, si le pedía que abriera, el Director vería aquella escena de novela barata que estaban recreando, si no abría entraría y sucedería lo mismo.

-¿SÍ? –Preguntó aun pegada al cazador.-

-¿Ayu-chan, sabes dónde está Zero?

-No. Quizás ya esté durmiendo.

-Gracias. Descansa.

-Igual.

El peliplateado soltó un suspiro de tranquilidad. Sintió un poco de escozor en las encías, no era una buena señal, tenía que haberse tomado las tabletas, si la chica no lo hubiera detenido, no estaría con esa sensación. Los últimos días, la sed era cada vez más frecuente. No sabía si era porque ahora tenía quien se la proporcionara o porque quizás no era la necesidad lo que lo llevaba a ella. Era un poco inútil pensar en eso. Aunque no era la primera vez que sentía eso: con Yuki siempre había ocurrido, no era solo esa maldita necesidad de alimentarse sino de poder estar con ella de aquella forma tan particular propia de la especie a la que ambos pertenecían aún sin que Yuki supiera.

-Lo siento, pero no me puedo quedar. –la soltó-

-De acuerdo –dijo tristemente resignada-¿Ya no te alimentarás más de mí?

-No lo sé. Prefiero beber las tabletas.

-... ¿Lo prefieres…? Podríamos arreglar eso…

Ayumi lo besó de una forma bastante sugestiva a comparación del casto beso que antes se habían dado, buscando provocarlo lo suficiente como para que la mordiera, Zero le correspondió. Apresando sus labios contra los suyos, jugueteaban las lenguas de ambos, rozando los colmillos del uno contra el otro. El peliplateado trataba de no arañarla ni un poquito, aunque su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera diferente a lo que él quería. La chica decidió cortar cuando sintió los colmillos de ambos alargarse, si él era lo bastante listo uniría correctamente aquello. El joven acarició con la yema de los dedos el cuello de la vampiro para luego dar en él pequeños besos hasta ascender al oído, que despejo mientras le susurraba.

-No lo haré… _pero gracias por intentar convencerme._

-¿No harás qué? –le dijo seductoramente-

-No eres tonta, no deberías actuar como tal.

Se separó dejando a la chica parada en medio de la oscura habitación con el ceño fruncido, salió al corredor y cerró la puerta.

-¡No puedo creerlo! –dijo apretando la quijada y los puños al mismo tiempo- ¡Argh!

Se mordió el labio provocando una pequeña herida, una gota de sangre escurrió, se lamió y se tiró a la cama buscando su reproductor. Había sido un bonito desplante sin duda alguna, pero ella lo merecía. Se puso los auriculares y cerró los ojos, suspiró pulsando el botón de reproducir.

_"Demo watashi wa chigaunda sou nanda_ (Pero es diferente para mí)  
_Anata no koe ya hitotsu no hyoujou de_ (apenas una palabra o mirada tuya)

_Honoo ni nari mata kooritsuitari _(puede calentarme rápidamente o enfriarme totalmente.)  
_Kyokutan wo yuki kau no _(Dos extremos que vienen y van.)_ "_

_-"_Koishikute koishikute ki ga kuruu yo… (Siento deseos de amarte, deseo amarte…)_"_

Se sintió idiota analizando aquella canción y más al susurrar la última frase, aunque se sintió igualmente idiota al comprender que no iba a poder convencer tan rápido a Zero y menos obligándolo de semejante forma.

* * *

Había resistido, era lo único en que podía pensar. Estaba recostado en su habitación, mirando nuevamente al techo, cosa que parecía ahora, su hobbie favorito. Llevaba unas dos horas haciendo prácticamente nada. _Princesa loca, pensé que ya no ibas a buscar juguetear conmigo. _No tenía muchos ánimos de volver con Ayumi para que lo provocara nuevamente después de haberla rechazado de aquella manera. Las tabletas le eran suficiente ¿qué era lo que no entendía la vampiro? Con eso bastaba, no necesitaba de su sangre. Pensando en eso, descubrió que quizá, solo le quería ser útil. En unos pocos minutos se quedó dormido.

* * *

En el corredor se oían pasos que iban y venían, los pasos eran de la chica. La puerta comenzó a sonar para luego ser abierta.

Ayumi lo vio en la cama y pensó en hablar después con él, pero sabía que tenía que decirlo. Se acerco a la cama y se arrodillo, colocando en el colchón los brazos, y a su vez, la cabeza sobre estos, quedando ambos cara a cara. Pasó su cabello hacia atrás, mirándolo con una triste expresión.

-No te preocupes, no me quedaré por tanto tiempo… -quitó un mechón de la frente de Zero, rozando con los dedos su piel

- Pensaba decirlo antes, pero no quería "porque todo iba bien"… _eso quiero creer_ o por cobardía…No sé cuándo será exactamente que me vaya…lo que sé, es que tendré que hacerlo. -Miró la puerta queriendo escapar

-Estos días me he sentido estúpidamente feliz…y no me quiero ir…pero tengo que…porque no quiero terminar lastimándote, además sabía que no podía ser para siempre…

Se levantó del suelo, volvió a ver la puerta pensando irse pero algo le hizo sentir que era mejor quedarse "un rato más" ahí adentro. Se sentó en la cama. Echo un vistazo, no había gran cosa y pronto se aburrió, se hizo entonces hacía atrás chocando con las piernas de Zero, que en respuesta se movió bruscamente pero sin despertar. Se coloco a gatas y se acerco donde estaba el peliplateado, acostándose a un lado de él dudosa, no pasaría nada ¿verdad?, total solo se iba quedar ahí "un rato más".

* * *

No había amanecido aún, pero ya no sentía sueño, se trato de estirar y algo le detuvo, la almohada, abrió los ojos de golpe al ver que la "almohada" no era otra que Ayumi quien la noche anterior se había metido a su habitación y decidió quedarse a dormir ahí.

La observo un rato, llevaba un pijama demasiado atrevido que sin querer mostraba más de lo que debería. _Demonios… _Estaba muy dormida como para moverla. Subió la vista avergonzado, fijándola en la cara de tranquilidad que tenía la chica y puso atención a las ojeras que se le estaban marcando en la pálida piel, a pesar de que la había visto muchas veces a los ojos el día anterior, no lo quería notar _¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así de intranquila como para no poder dormir?_

La arropó con la frazada y la abrazo hacía sí mismo, no era una decisión mala si se sentía de aquella manera. Luego sintió como ella, se aferraba a él. _Siento deseos de amarte… _Besó su frente antes de volver a cerrar los ojos, que no tuviera más sueño, no significaba que no podía fingirlo solo por estar así.

_

* * *

_

**NOTAS**

**La canción ''Oogesa ni Aishiteru'' **_**(Déjame agitar y decir ''Te Amo'')**_** me ayudo a que fluyeran un poquito las ideas (es de Angela Aki, una japo que compone muy bien) y bueno, ahí está parte de la letra (que es amor completamente).**

**Esta vez no prometo nada con el siguiente pedazo de capítulo (parece que solo alargo ¬¬u) pero jumn... bueno ya está cerca la apertura de los dormitorios de la Luna... aun considero si ese capítulo será el ''regreso triunfal'' de los Kuran o será en otra ocasión aun más intrigante... **

**Sayonara!!!**


	10. Paraíso Oscuro

**Hola!!! Les traigo el nuevo capítulo que espero les guste ^^, ahora escribí un poquito más, lo cual, lo considero un gran logro u.u' jaja xD Ahora, ya se acercan las fiestas decembrinas y con ellas mis vacaciones xD así que no sé si pueda escribir -_-' pero pondré todo mi empeño para tener un capítulo para Navidad o año nuevo, sino, consideren este mi regalo ^^' xD**

**Gracias a Im-the-best y a katina-12 que me dejaron un review el capítulo anterior!! Y a todos los que me leen, también, pero vamos chicos animense a comentar algo!! Son varios los que siguen el fic y es un poquito desanimante que no me informen si les esta gustando o no....**

**En fin...**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**PARAÍSO OSCURO**

Abrió los ojos que habían sido tocados por la luz del sol, sorprendiéndose por comprobar que no estaba donde creía, quizás estaba soñando o quizás estaba alucinando gravemente, recordó que había sido su deseo quedarse ahí, cuando buscaba disculparse y dar a conocer sus intenciones. Algo la tenía presa por la cintura y no se sentía segura de querer saber que era, sintió una respiración en su cuello y un escalofrío recorrerle. Volteo, para ver a Zero justo detrás de ella durmiendo, al menos eso parecía, se tapo la boca, evitando que un gritito saliera, ahogándolo en su garganta.

-Diablos… Zero…Despierta…

-Buenos días… -dijo tallándose los ojos-

-¿Buenos días?

-Sí, eso es lo que se dice cuando se despierta ¿no?

-Ah…sí…pero…no es eso…

-¿A qué hora te metiste? –la encaró-

-No lo sé… ¿tarde?... ¿Te molestó?

-No ¿Por qué me molestaría?

-quizás porque me metí a escondidas, en la noche y me metí a tu cama… ¿por eso?

-Debería enojarme por eso, si lo vemos así…-se acerco a ella para ver el despertador al lado- Cenicienta me temo que el tiempo se acabó…

-¿Cenicienta? ¿Qué hora es?

-Las 12, demasiado tarde como para que yo me levante y demasiado temprano para que tú estés despierta.

-¡Rayos!

-Déjame cambiar y salimos juntos, así no habrá dos veces el mismo ruido.

-Pero… ¿Ya viste como estoy? –Señalo el pijama que hacía unos momentos había sonrojado a Zero-

-Sí, bueno… ¿Cómo no iba a notarlo?

Ayumi notó algo peculiar en la forma en que lo dijo. ¿Sería acaso vergüenza? Él se colocó encima de ella, cruzando para salir de la cama y se volteo un poco avergonzada.

- ¿Qué pasa?

-… Nada…

-Bien…

Aterrizó en el piso tambaleándose un poco y camino directo al armario, la chica lo seguía disimuladamente con la vista mientras pasaba las perchas, siguió mirando cuando los dedos de él comenzaron a desabotonar la camisa del pijama, continuo con aquel ''espionaje'' hasta que la camisa ya no estaba. _Mirona._ Aún con ese pensamiento siguió observando la espalda descubierta de Zero, una vista que le parecía bastante "agradable". En cámara lenta apareció la nueva prenda, Ayumi no tuvo otra opción, fijó su mirada en otra cosa intentando concentrarse en algo más, por mucho que le costó, separó los ojos del peliplata y dio un vistazo al suelo, donde yacían los pantalones del cazador. _¿Es que quiere obligarme a ver?_ Contuvo las ganas, sintiendo como sus latidos se incrementaban en fuerza y número, además de un pequeño calor en las mejillas. Se tapó con la frazada hasta la cabeza, apretándola contra sí. El sonido de la bragueta subiendo era lo que oía, un ruido que en esos momentos la torturaba.

-Ya acabé. Sal de la cama.

La idea le cruzó por la cabeza, una con la que sabría sí, le avergonzaba verla "así"

-Préstame algo para cubrirme ¿vale? –Z ero arqueo una ceja, ella se rodeo con la manta- No voy a salir así ¿Y si Cross nos ve? Lo malinterpretaría ¿No crees?

- Y si sales con una camisa mía que te llegaría hasta donde te cubre el pijama no lo hará…

- ¡Por favor! Es que…me apena un poco que me veas... –fingió viendo hacia el suelo-

-Dormiste conmigo y…

-Pero estabas dor-mi-do, no me veías.

-Tú me viste mientras me cambiaba. –La cara de la vampiro tomó un color rojizo inmediatamente, no dijo algo para defenderse.- Tu mirada me incomodo un poco…

-Lo siento, supongo que así me sentiría yo, aunque se pasará ¿nop? Necesitamos tiempo para acostumbrarnos a esto, que cambie mi ropa o que ya no me meta a tu habitación –rió un poco- ¿Qué dices?

-Que necesitamos tiempo. Buscaré algo que te quede…aunque va a ser difícil… eres pequeña… -con la mano señalo más abajo de sus hombros-

-¡Claro que no! Es que eres un poco más alto comparándote conmigo… son unos pocos centímetros de diferencia…

-Unos " pocos" 20 centímetros diría yo…

-Me llevo esto –Tomó la camisa de la pijama- Igual me quedará…

-Enorme…

-¿Estás de buen humor, eh?

-Eso parece…

-¿Qué habrá sido?

-No lo sé –acarició su cabeza y sonrió-

-Me gusta más que estés así… porque siempre estás serio…

-¿Piensas eso?

-Sí… -lo besó en la mejilla- pero igual no pienso cambiarte. Date la vuelta –hizo un movimiento con la mano indicándole que girara- ¿O quieres verme? –rió-

-No deberías decir cosas de las que después te puedes arrepentir.

-¿Qué quieres decir, exactamente con eso, eh?

-Averígualo.

-Ya, date vuelta.

El vampiro se giro, esperando a que ella se quitara la manta y se "vistiera" con su ropa, conteniendo, por un lado, el impulso de verla y por el otro, el impulso de salir corriendo, sentía que el corazón le latía mil veces más rápido. Ayumi se levantó al oír eso y lo abrazó por atrás, sonriendo de satisfacción. Con que si sientes pudor al verme. Luego le susurró "Te odio"

-¿Por qué?

-Por augurarme lo de la ropa. –alzó los brazos-

-Bueno, entonces, ve a cambiarte, así olvidas que me odias.

Salieron los dos del cuarto, tratando de no reírse por la exageración de la chica. Ayumi se rió por dentro, el orden en su mundo había vuelto y sus planes volvían a resultar como quería.

* * *

Después del desayuno, Cross los invitó a salir a la ciudad, bajo la excusa de que necesitaban pasar más tiempo juntos, distrayéndose de todo antes de comenzar con las nuevas responsabilidades que tendrían en poco tiempo, gracias a la apertura del Dormitorio de la Luna.

-¡Yo quiero ir! –Gritó suplicante- ¡Vamos Zero, a que te diviertes!

-¡Anda Kiryuu-kun ven con nosotros!

- Jumn…

-¡hay una feria!

-Habrá juegos, dulces…

-¡…habrá mucha gente! ¡Por favor! –Le pidió al cazador-

-argh bueno...

-¡Sí! –gritó emocionada la chica-

-¿Tan rápido te dejas convencer ahora?

Zero no respondió a eso más que con una mirada que casi fulmina al Director. ¿Tan obvio era? Ayumi bajó la mirada por esa reacción, no se esperaba un gran cambio, pero nada costaba admitirlo ¿o sí? ¿Iba a ser "Anna Frank en el armario"? ¿Un secreto vergonzoso? ¿O nada importante que contar? No pensaba ser nuevamente un secreto.

* * *

Era extraño. Era la segunda vez que iba, la primera había sido con Yuki y no le había prestado nada de atención, le parecía algo tonto e infantil. Poco recordaba de eso. La que estaba feliz era Ayumi quien como todo infante se emocionaba con todo lo que veía. La gran diferencia es que no era una niña.

Había, como esperaban, bastantes personas ahí en la feria, en su mayoría niños con sus padres, grupos de familias. Iban los tres juntos. La vampiro había tomado por el brazo a los dos cazadores, de manera que ella iba en medio, cualquiera que los hubiera visto pensaría que eran una familia cualquiera, y lo cierto era que, aunque fueran familia, no tenían mucho común.

-Esto es bonito…

-¿Jumn? ¿Qué es bonito Ayu-chan?

-Que estemos así…como ¿familia?

-Una familia rara… -dijo Zero-

-Una familia de un cazador, un vampiro que caza a su especie y una sangre pura falsa…

-¿Ayu-chan?

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué fue lo último que dijiste?

-… _¡¿Una sangre pura falsa?! Digan que no dije eso…_ - Analizó sus palabras-

- "una sangre pura falsa" eso dijiste. ¿A qué te refieres? –Fingió no saber puesto que él desconocía que Zero ya tenía conocimiento sobre eso-

-Él no lo sabe, recuérdalo. –le susurró el peliplateado-

-¿Saber qué? ¡Díganme! _¿Es otra cosa?_

-Eh…bueno…aquí no es el lugar ni el momento…

-¡Habla!

-…la cosa es que…jumn…soy lo que oíste… -cerró los ojos, esperando un grito o gesto de sorpresa-

-Entonces sí era eso… -suspiró tranquilo-

-No entiendo… -le dijo confusa-

- No, no es nada. ¿Por qué ya lo sabes y porqué no estás enojado? –se dirigió a Zero- Esto es sospechoso

El joven se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando, sabía que no era lo más adecuado, pero Cross podía crearse la idea que más le pareciera sobre aquello, evitando tener que decirle algo sobre él porque de todo eso_. ¿Por qué no lo dices? / No es de su incumbencia. _Siguió caminado solo._ ¿Acaso nunca lo hará? _Ayumi igualmente se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, cuando la jalaron por la ropa.

-¡Hey! –Se quejo-

-Nada de escapar. Eres mi responsabilidad, si algo te pasa…

-Ya lo sé.

Hicieron un recorrido por todo el lugar parando de vez en cuando para jugar y probar suerte, además para subir a distintas atracciones. La chica comenzaba a decepcionarse, no por la feria, porque ciertamente la había impresionado, sino porque Zero la comenzaba a evitar.

Buscaba estar cerca tanto, como se lo permitiera, pero resultaba algo difícil.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, estaba sola con el Director. _¿A dónde fuiste?_ Veía un océano de gente pero no a quien quería realmente encontrar._ ¿Me dejas perdida en este carnaval?_

* * *

No era que no quisiera estar cerca de ella, simplemente que pensaba aún cómo hacerlo, no le era sencillo y envidiaba la facilidad con que Ayumi lo hacía, incluso antes de ser amantes, se acercaba y lo buscaba, aunque fuera solo para molestarlo con lo mismo.

Estaba en el tiro con escopeta, perfecto para practicar. Tiraba con gran precisión, incluso aún, divagando sobre aquello. La gente lo observaba disparar, sin duda, mostraba lo hábil que era. La mayoría, sino es que todas las personas, estaban impresionadas, en especial un par de chicas que lo contemplaban desde hacía un rato y comentaban a cada oportunidad que tenían lo bien que tiraba. Si tan solo pudiera hacer con igual dificultad, lo que quería.

*-*-*-*

_Te estoy buscando, no puedo encontrarte…_Sabía que cuando un vampiro bebía de otro se creaba un lazo, que podía ser confundido con el enamoramiento. ¿Y si era eso? ¿Si ellos realmente no sentían nada y todo era culpa de su naturaleza? Se sintió nuevamente confundida, estúpida y aun más confundida, eso podía afectar a uno pero no a ambos, ¿A quién afectaba? Tenía la punzada de que era a ella.

-Toma Ayu-Chan. –le extendió un vaso desechable-

-¿Café?

-Lo ideal es chocolate o leche para hablar pero…

-¿Hablar? ¿De qué?

-De lo que quieras.

-No tengo nada de que hablar, nada importante o interesante. –dijo para cortar-

-Habla de lo que sea. –sonrió tranquilamente-

-Sospecho a que quieres llegar.

-Lo sé, quiero hacerte pensar en otra cosa.

-Sí, dijiste que para eso veníamos.

-¿Estuvo mal?

-No, de hecho te debo las gracias.

-No suenas muy convencida.

-Me orillas a decirlo –fingió una risita-

-Entonces no lo digas, porque lo harías por obligación.

-¿Te has sentido frustrado, enojado y confundido? ¿Qué se hace con todo eso?

-Sacarlo.

-¿Cómo?

-Si es por una acción creo que sería mejor corregirla, si es por una persona hablando ¿no? Suena a cliché porque es lo que siempre se dice, pero funciona.

-Gracias de nuevo. –lo abrazó-

-De nada.

-Ahora no la veo tan extraña. –rió-

-¿Qué cosa?

-Nuestra familia.

-Para los demás seguirá siendo extraña.

-Creo que sí, incluso para nosotros.

-Nos llevará tiempo. ¿Nos vamos? –Revisó su reloj- no es tan tarde.

-Dicen que el tiempo pasa rápido cuando uno se divierte.

-Lo sentí lento ¿no me divertí entonces?

-Me estabas oyendo decir cosas nada entretenidas.

-Vayamos por Zero.

-¿Sabes dónde está?

-Sí.

* * *

El peliplata no dejaba de disparar, atinando todos los tiros y sus improvisados fans seguían atentos a cada uno de ellos. Estaba atento y concentrado en su juego pero falló en el último disparo.

-Rayos. –murmuro-

-Fue un buen intento. –Comentó una de las jóvenes-

-Lástima que fallaste –dijo la otra-

Se colocaron al lado, mientras Zero seguía con lo suyo, sencillamente no les estaba prestando atención hasta que la primera puso su mano en su espalda, la vio de reojo con esa mirada asesina que nunca fallaba y en respuesta, recibió una sonrisa lasciva.

-¿Podrías hacerte a un lado?

-¿Por qué?

-Hazte a un lado Hitomi, no le gustas. ¿Verdad? –Puso su mano sobre el pecho de Zero que la quitó rápidamente-

-Cállate Hikaru, no es de tu incumbencia.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –Preguntaron ambas-

-Déjenme en paz.

-¿No quieres jugar con nosotras, o mejor aún, conmigo?

-Largo.

* * *

Ayumi pensaba que necesitaba decirlo, no quería ser nuevamente un secreto escondido a todos. _Si somos "algo más"… no importará que lo haga. _Llegaron hasta donde estaba Zero y en seguida, vieron a toda esa gente rodeándolo.

-¡Zero! –le gritó la chica haciéndole señas con los brazos-

-¡Kiryuu-kun!

El vampiro volteó al oír las voces y junto con él, hicieron lo mismo las dos mujeres. La chica bajo la mirada al verlo con semejante compañía, parándose en seco, él la vio, empezó a caminar en su dirección, cuando el encargado lo detuvo.

-¡Espere, se olvida del premio!

-Disculpe pero no tengo tiempo para eso.

-No tardo.

El peliplata se quejo.

- Aquí tiene –le dijo tendiéndole un conejo de felpa blanca-

-_¿Debería decir gracias? _

Las admiradoras se quedaron viéndolo cada una coqueteándole a su manera, siguió de largo sin siquiera verlas, la vampiro seguía ensimismada, con la vista al piso y con los brazos cruzados.

-Toma.

No se movió ni un poco, el cazador le agarro las manos y dejo en ellas el muñeco.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada.

-¿Por qué siempre hemos de decir nada aún cuando podemos tener todo?

-Yo me voy, ¿sí? Iré por artesanías o cualquier cosa. –Dijo Cross antes de echar a andar, intuyendo que iban a hablar.- 10 minutos, en la parada del autobús ¡No demoren!

-¡Sí! –Gritó, para luego ver a Ayumi- ¿Ahora, lo dirás?

-Tengo que ¿no?

-Si no lo dices, no sabría que ocurre.

Suspiro.

-Sé que te es difícil, porque no eres de las personas que comparten sus cosas con los demás, ni siquiera con las cercanas pero yo no quiero ser un secreto, aunque si lo prefieres, dímelo, y sabré aceptarlo.

-No serás un secreto…es solo que…para ti, es sencillo decirlo, para mí no, lo acabas de decir. Tomará tiempo ¿entiendes?

-¿Es otro asunto relacionado a nuestra incomodidad?

-Eso creo –la despeinó- así como creo que deberíamos establecer reglas.

-¿Reglas? Con lo mucho que me gusta respetarlas, recuerda las que puso Cross.

-Tienes razón, dijo que no hiciéramos nada involucrado con la sangre y tú haces muchas cosas para romper eso. ¿Fue la séptima regla?

-No lo sé, no lo escuche, aunque no soy la única que rompe las reglas ¿o sí, "Señor me salto las clases cada vez que quiero"? Pero hablando de sangre…

-Te dije que estaba bien con las tabletas… ¿Te gusta ser masoquista?

-Tal vez un poco, pero no sé trata de eso y lo sabes.

-Aún así.

-Deberíamos irnos ¿nop? –Decidió cambiar el tema, antes de acabar en un drama-

-De acuerdo.

Sus dedos rozaban mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro, aunque iban en silencio, por primera vez no fue un espantoso silencio incomodo. Llegaron a la estación y tenían aún 5 minutos libres, 5 minutos sin el Director, 5 minutos que podían traducirse en muchas cosas.

Se sentaron a esperar, ya no había cosas por decir, al menos, no importantes, hablaron de cosas triviales y de que acababan de ver en la feria, de las admiradoras de Zero y la impresión de Ayumi sobre ellas.

Una cosa llevo a la otra, después de la pequeña conversación se dieron cuenta de que no había sido tal como creían, los 10 minutos acordados se habían convertido en 20, sin señal alguna del hombre. Se rieron al recordar que tenían que ser puntuales.

-¿Qué no piensa llegar?

-Minutos más, minutos menos.

Paso el brazo sobre los delicados hombros, había tanta claridad como oscuridad donde que de cierta forma, los cubría, lo que venía ya no era necesario decirlo, cerraron los ojos.

Al otro lado de la acera, Cross los divisó, siquiera podía distinguirlos, ¿de verdad estaba pasando o, era una broma óptica? Los vio demasiado cerca, que parecía se besaban. Sospechaba que ocurría algo, aunque no creyó que fuera posible, si era cierto sus dudas se confirmaban porque todo encajaba. No quería sacar conclusiones como aquellas, espero, a ver que seguía después de eso.

* * *

En el camino de regreso a la Academia, las cosas cambiaron un poco, de ida, el Director iba con Ayumi, ahora, ésta iba dormida al lado de Zero, con la cabeza sobre su hombro. No hizo comentario alguno.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la Residencia, fue directo a la oficina, a revisar algunos documentos sobre los alumnos que ingresarían a la clase nocturna.

Por su parte, los vampiros fueron a dormir, al menos, eso habían dicho, querían imponer sus nuevas reglas, o un intento de ellas, las cuales estaban siendo anotadas en una libreta a la par de que eran dictadas. El peliplata se empeñaba en poner algunas sobre la sangre, la pelinegra en borrarlas de la lista. Eran chupasangre después de todo ¿Cómo prohibir algo que les era necesario? Los argumentos de uno contra otro no se hicieron esperar hasta quedar como en un principio, seguirían con las tabletas, además de que estaba sujeta a cambios por lo que se presentara.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Como que decidas volver a beber de mí, la requieras o te canses de esas pastillas, lo cual espero, sea pronto.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo? Con las tabletas me resultará suficiente, las he consumido desde hace mucho.

-No te gustan ¿o sí?

-No, pero no tengo un amante así que, está bien.

-Para mí también son suficientes.

-Ya sé y ¿sabes? Desearía que no fuera así. –le sonrió con la coquetería usual-

-Yo espero que siga igual.

-Entonces, tú te lo pierdes.

Lo besó mientras salía de la habitación, estaba resuelto de momento.

-¿Tan fácil lo dices?

-¿Qué querías? Ya te lo había dicho, haré lo que quieras.

-¿Y lo que tú quieres?

-¿Qué hay con eso?

-¿Siempre haces lo que los demás quieren?

-No, solo lo que ciertas personas me piden y si yo quiero, es la costumbre.

-¿Y quién te acostumbro a ser así?

-No te va a gustar la respuesta. Buenas noches.

La jaló hacia adentro del cuarto, parecía enojado, cerró la puerta, quedando la chica entre ella y el vampiro, la acorralo con los brazos, mirándola le dijo:

-¿Harás todo lo que él…Kuran, te diga?

-Ya no lo hago. –Contestó, igualmente, viéndolo- y lo probaré si quieres, de la manera que quieras.

Esta vez no recibió una respuesta con palabras, Zero la besó de una forma bastante violenta, por decirlo así, apretando fuerte los labios contra los de su pareja, mientras buscaba entrar con la lengua a su boca, su mano se fue directamente al cuello de ella, haciéndola profundizar aquello, que la tenía realmente sorprendida. Se sentía a merced de él, bajo su total control, y el beso, se sentía extrañamente placentero. La sorpresa pronto se convirtió en miedo al sentir que sus instintos no los podía controlar, tenía deseos de probarlo, aún sabiendo que estaba prohibido, porque así se lo había impuesto, pero no podía soltarse porque no quería.

Temblaba, tanto física como emocionalmente, la respiración de ambos se había hecho agitada, la cara la tenían cubierta de un notorio color rojizo. Y terminó. Lo abrazo, no tenía idea de cómo lo había logrado pero se zafó de aquel éxtasis.

Se volvieron a ver a los ojos y había arrepentimiento, frustración y aún, enojo. Se aferro a él, buscando sus labios de nuevo, lo beso suavemente, era como si hubiera perdido conciencia de lo que hacía con el beso anterior, porque cuando menos se dio cuenta estaba preparándose a morderlo.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**Si, bueno... qué tengo que decir ahora??? Pues no mucho xD Estaba oyendo _Venetian Rhapsody_ de ALI PROJECT al terminar este capítulo y le incluí una que otra cosita de la canción xD Sentí que daba para más, pero hace no sé cuantos días, mi inspiración se fue ._.' ... a medias ... y le corte cuando se ponía interesante...**

**Sayonara...**

**PD FELICES FIESTAS!!!!**


	11. Miedo Prematuro

**Hola~! Jejeje les traigo un capítulo de Navidad y año nuevo... son las 12 de la noche y me decidí a terminarlo hoy, porque mañana no estaré disponible para escribir, mucho menos el 24~25 xD así que bueno... **

**Gracias a Im-the-Best y katina12, me motivan (;o;) !!**

**Deseo que ésta Navidad me lleguen reviews !! xD Chicos, en serio, si les está gustando esto, escríbanme, sino también, así mejoro. (o al menos intento mejorar xD) **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**MIEDO PREMATURO**

Se sentía como en un sueño, tenía la adrenalina a tope. ¡Maldito beso! Todo lo que había causado, estaba a escasos centímetros de hundir sus colmillos en el cuello de Zero. Tenía que ser capaz de detenerse antes de que lo hiciera, no se perdonaría si lo hacía, sabía por lo que había pasado como para que lo atormentara con su mordida, sabía que odiaba a la mayoría de los de su especie más que nada en el mundo, sabía que no podía ni debía hacerlo.

-¡Detente! –le gritó-

No sabía por qué no lo había escuchado antes, tenía la seguridad de que había gritado cuantas veces pudo y había intentado separarla las mismas. Entonces reaccionó. No lo había mordido pero había conseguido rasgarle un poco la piel, creando delicados y delgados hilos rojos que contrastaban con la blancura de la suave piel.

Cerró la boca, posándola sobre el cuello del vampiro, buscando tranquilizarse bajo la cabeza y se recargo en el pecho de ojos lavanda, quien la separó de él con brusquedad, tenía el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, el pecho subía y bajaba, estaba agitado y asustado por el atrevimiento, aunque no era el único que se sentía así.

-¡Perdóname! ¡No fue mi intención! –Se disculpó-

-¡Lárgate! –Volvió a alzar la voz-

-¡Zero, escúchame, de verdad no quería hacerte daño! –replicó-

-¡¿Qué no escuchaste?! ¡Vete! –Esta vez, el enfado se notaba más-

Ayumi salió de la habitación arrepentida, triste y llena de coraje contra sí misma. Se tapó la boca con una mano, mientras con la otra golpeaba la pared. _¡Idiota, lo arruinaste todo!_

Zero se sentó en el piso, a un lado de su cama, sus manos tocaron continuamente su cuello buscando señal alguna de la herida, que ya no existía para esos instantes, solo había rastros de la sangre que la vampiro había provocado salir.

_Maldición…_. Siquiera sabía para quién iba eso, lo que sabía era que él había influido en aquel accidente.

No importando que pensara en esos momentos ella, la besó, intentando quitar el enojo de haber mentado a Kuran. Quería que reflexionara ¿acaso siempre iba a hacer lo que se le pedía? Pero no era por eso, al menos, no era el principal motivo de su cólera, el hecho de que Ayumi también siguiera al sangrepura le bastaba.

* * *

Echo a correr rumbo a la cocina y vio entonces su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana, el cual, le pareció horrible, los colmillos asomaban con facilidad, la boca estaba manchada de rojo, al igual que sus ojos.

Se llevo las manos a la cara, sorprendida, oliendo la sangre que había limpiado minutos antes sin querer, disparándose nuevamente aquellas intensas ganas de beber. Como pudo sacó un vaso de la estantería y buscó unas tabletas, las disolvió y se sintió asquerosa al tomar el contenido ¿Cómo era posible que, aún con la culpabilidad que sentía, quería alimentarse? Arrojó el vaso, sintiendo profunda nausea sobre sí.

En el cuarto de baño, después de haber vomitado, bebió un poco de agua intentando quitarse el horroroso gusto que tenía en el paladar. Se lavó la cara y volvió a verse con desagrado.

Caminó con pesadez hasta su habitación y cerro con seguro, se metió en la cama, envolviéndose con los edredones y tomó la camisa de Zero, abrazándola contra sí. Sentía humedad en la cara, estaba llorando, no le dio tiempo de pensar sobre eso cuando su celular sonó. Lo abrió. _Kaname, genial, lo que me faltaba._

-¿Hola? –se secó-

-Buenas noches.

-¿Qué sucede? Es muy tarde para que llames. –Fingió un bostezo- Lo siento.

-Necesito que nos veamos para arreglar un asunto relacionado a la herencia que tú hermana dejo.

- ¿Hay otra cosa, verdad? Explícate.

- Vas a presentarte ante la comunidad de vampiros en unos días más, así que ¿por qué no recuperar todo lo que tenías de una sola jugada?

-Porque eso no me corresponde…pero tendré que hacerlo ¿no es así?

-Si me gusta algo de ti es que entiendes rápido.

-Sí, sí. –Refunfuño- ¿es todo?

-No, hay otras cosas de las que quiero hablar contigo, ya sabes qué, pero será mejor si lo hacemos en persona.

-O-OK, entonces colgaré, tengo que armar mi equipaje.

-Pasarán por ti a las 7:30 am, se puntual.

-Sí. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches –colgó-

_¡Rayos! Bien, eso no lo esperaba._ ¿Le preguntaría entonces sobre su decisión sobre "aquel" asunto? Aún no estaba lista para darle la respuesta. No sabía cómo lo tomaría el purasangre, ni que haría después de eso. Sus prioridades en ese momento eran arreglar el asunto con Zero, enfrentar a Kaname y prepararse para aparecer ante una comunidad de vampiros orgullosos y pedantes, todo eso era lo que tenía que hacer, sin tener idea de cómo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el Director encontró en el piso de la cocina, los restos del vaso que Ayumi había roto la noche anterior. Limpió antes de comenzar a preparar el desayuno.

-¿Qué arranque tuvieron ahora?

-¿Disculpa? –Preguntó la chica-

-Buenos días ¿me puedes decir quién rompió el vaso?

-Lo siento… fui yo –miró al piso- se… cayó.

-¿Y esas ropas?-dijo al verla vestida formalmente- ¿No planeas ir a la escuela?

-¡Ah! Pensé que lo sabías, Kaname me citó, saldré por unos 3 días.

-¿Es importante, eh?

-Más o menos.

-¿A qué hora te vas?

-En unos 5 minutos, espero a que llegue el chofer.

-Planeaba un nuevo platillo, supongo que te perderás de probarlo

-Lo siento.

Cross se acerco a ella, como analizándola.

-¿P-Pasa algo?

-Eso es lo que trato de averiguar.

-Entonces hazlo de más lejos… ¿Vale? Me incomodas un poco…

-No dormiste de nuevo… -No contestó- ¿El trayecto será largo?

-No sé, no me dijo nada, como de costumbre. Por cierto ¿me puedes hacer un justificante? Lo necesito.

-Bien ¿Y faltas, por qué motivo?

-Porque voy con mi súper amigo y su hermana de vacaciones –le sonrió-

-Ja-ja muy graciosa

En ese momento, sonó el timbre.

-Creo que ya llegaron por mí…

-¡¿Y qué escribo?!

-¡Usa tu imaginación!

-¿Qué le digo a Kiryuu-kun? ¿Ya sabe que sales?

-No tienes que decirle nada, porque no creo que te pregunte. Me voy, nos vemos. –agitó la mano-

-…

* * *

Salió de la casa con sus maletas, encontrándose con dos jóvenes a quienes no conocía, uno era un chico de cabello corto y rojizo, alto y con una cara seria, la otra, una chica de cabello largo con una mirada igual a la de su compañero.

-¿Quiénes son? –pregunto al verlos-

-Buenos días. _Que descortés._ Nos mando Kaname-sama –contestó la chica- Somos Akatsuki Kain y Souen Ruka.

-Mucho gusto -dijo apresuradamente- Vámonos, no lo quiero hacer esperar. – antes de subir al auto-

El chofer acomodó el equipaje de la joven en la cajuela de la limusina, los otros dos tardaron en subir.

-¿Quién se supone que es? –le susurró-

-Ruka, eso no nos incumbe, limitémonos a llevarla, además seguramente es alguien importante para Kaname-sama.

No contesto a lo último e hizo un gesto de molestia, subieron y el hombre les cerró la puerta.

* * *

El trayecto duro cerca de dos horas, donde absolutamente nadie pronunció palabra. Ayumi traía los audífonos, Ruka leía mientras y Kain veía por la ventana, algo difícil por la polarización de los vidrios. El auto se paró.

-Llegamos.

Les abrieron la puerta y descendieron.

-_Aquí vamos_ –pensó y respiro hondo-

Tocó la puerta y puso la mejor sonrisa que pudo, vio a un rubio de ojos azules y su evidente sorpresa se marcó en su rostro.

-¿SÍ?

En ese momento, el purasangre apareció en la entrada.

-Aidou, está bien, déjala entrar.

-Buenos días, Kaname-Sama –rió y la amplia sonrisa de hacía unos instantes volvió a aparecer-

-Buenos días, Ayumi –serio como siempre- Me alegro de que hayas venido

- ¿En serio? No parece.

Todos los que observaban la escena tenían la misma pregunta en mente ¿qué pasa aquí?, no había una sola persona, exceptuando a Yuki, que se tomara la libertad de hablarle de esa manera al joven Kuran.

-Disculpen nuestros modales, Ayumi, los presento, él es Hanabusa Aidou, ella es Seiren, y me imagino, ya sabes el nombre de ellos.

-Ajáp ¿Ella es Yuki? –Preguntó al ver a la chica bajando las escaleras-

-Sí.

-¿Disculpen? –Intervino-

-Mucho gusto Yuki, soy Hiou Ayumi –le sonrió-

-_Una sangrepura… _Hola…

-¿Es la loca que escapó? –Dijo Aidou a Ruka en voz baja-

-_¿Escapó?_

-Gracias, pero no tenías que informarlo.

-Disculpe, Kaname-sama.

-No me lo digas a mí

El rubio se volteó.

-Disculpe, Ayu…

-Ahórratelo por favor ¿Hanabusa, cierto? Es lo que todos saben así que, no tienes que disculparte –le dio una pequeña sonrisa-

-Sí –contestó-

-Kaname, podemos arreglar ya los papeles.

-Como gustes. Lleven sus cosas a la habitación que le prepararon, por favor.

- Con permiso. –Dijo siguiendo al mayor de los Kuran-

* * *

"Perdóname"

La nota la había encontrado en el suelo, doblada y con tinta morada, dudando, la leyó. No lo convenció ni un poquito. La arrugo y termino en el cesto de basura. _Donde debes estar. _Se le había hecho tarde, solo Dios sabía por qué. Se dirigió a la cocina.

Cross todavía no terminaba con el desayuno, su nueva receta había fallado y el intento termino en la basura.

-Buenos días Kiryuu-kun

-Buenos días.

-Lo siento, pero me temo que tendrás que ir a desayunar al comedor.

-Ya es tarde, a esta hora no habrá nada. Comeré cereal.

-Como quieras. Por favor, dale esa hoja al jefe de grupo.

-¿Qué es?

-Un justificante.

-Está bien, yo se lo doy.

-Date prisa, son las 9.

-Gracias, como si no supiera que voy tarde.

-¿Por qué desde temprano están de mal humor?

-…

* * *

Caminó tan lento como quiso,_ total, mejor no llegar a llegar tarde,_ pensó. Ahora tenía una hora libre que matar. _Imposible que se haya levantado, si la escuche todo la noche caminando. _Su distracción lo llevó a chocar con unas alumnas que tiraron la hoja. Se agachó, tomándola empezó a leer.

-¿Hiou Ayumi? …Motivo de la falta ¿Leve cuadro anémico?

Si ese papel le estaba diciendo la verdad, quizá explicaría porque lo había intentado morder, pero no podía ser ¿o, sí?, con las tabletas que estaba bebiendo debería bastar ¿no?

Había un "poco" de preocupación en él, aunque aún había más enojo. Siendo tan orgulloso como era, ni con que estuviera enferma bastaría para perdonarla.

* * *

-Solo necesito presentarme ante el Consejo y se acaba.

-Sí, aunque tienes que firmar algunos documentos que tienen bajo su control. La cita es a las 4 de la tarde de mañana.

-Bien, entonces con tu permiso me retiro.

-Aún no terminamos. ¿Qué pasó con Kiryuu?

-¿Tú que crees?

-Que Kiryuu está feliz, porque prácticamente le regalé una mascota muy complaciente con la cual divertirse.

-No soy una mascota.

-¿Lo niegas?

-Entonces piensa lo que quieras, Kaname. –hablo tranquila-

-¿Lo estás alimentando?

-No.

-¿Cuándo dejarás de mentirme?

-Sólo fueron dos veces ¿contento? –Estaba comenzando a molestarse- pero que conste, no lo estoy haciendo por cumplir con lo que pediste.

-Pensé que jugabas cuando me lo dijiste, ya veo que no.

-…

-Haz lo que quieras, mientras no interfiera con mis asuntos.

-No debiste habérmelo pedido.

-Ese fue el plan desde un principio.

-¡No lo hago por ti! ¡No es por tus caprichos!

-Tienes razón, es por los de ambos. ¿No te das cuenta de que solo consideras lo tuyo? ¿Qué hay de Kiryuu?

-¡Ja! Por favor Kaname, aquí el que menos te importa es él.

-A ti igual, no estás considerando lo que quiere.

-¿Crees que es fácil estar en esa situación? Zero no la ha olvidado, siento que solo soy su excusa para olvidarla.

-Y aún así…

-Y aún así, estoy esperando. Tomé muy en serio mis palabras de servirle… -bajo la cabeza- Ayer intenté morderlo y enfureció, por eso acepté venir sabiendo que ibas a querer hablar sobre esto…así que me debes una, Kuran

-Eres una mujer enamorada, como cualquier otra –rió y Ayumi lo golpeó levemente con el codo-

-Ingrato. Todo lo que sufro gracias a ti.-le sonrió-

-Supongo que sí te debo un favor.

- Deberías decir "Claro que te debo una, aunque no solo esa"

-¿Sería necesario?

-Me basta con saberlo.

* * *

Sencillamente no era posible ¿Cómo iba a hacer aquello? Llevaba la mitad del día fuera de la Academia, necesitaba pensar. _¿Por qué no me dijo? Siquiera Cross pudo decírmelo_. Había algo raro ¿y si, era una treta para hacerlo sentir mal por el incidente? Su orgullo volvió a salir a flote y no le iba a permitir a Ayumi engañarlo. _Tendrás que pensar en otra cosa._

Por una parte, deseaba que todo eso de que estuviera enferma no fuera más que una farsa, pero si fuera verdad ¿qué haría entonces?

* * *

_"Haz lo quieras." Sí, sí, Kaname, de cualquier forma sales ganando._ De nada había servido que le pidiera eso, su mente no estaba trabajando, pero, al menos, el sangrepura no estaba enfadado con ella.

Estaba frente al tocador, tratando de acomodar distintos cosméticos, tenía que hacer algo en lo que la idea llegara a su cabeza. _¡Qué complicado!_ Apenas y escuchó el ruido de la puerta siendo golpeada.

-¿Sí?

-¿Ayumi-sama? –Dijeron tímidamente a través de la puerta-

-¿Yuki? Adelante.

-¿Está bien?

-Sí, cansada, pero bien. –se tiró en la cama de espaldas- Por favor, tutéame. Siéntate ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-¿Es tan obvio? –se rió de sí misma, mientras se sentaba-

-Cuando alguien se aparece, es para charlar un rato… Parece que eres muy diferente a lo que pensaba.

-¿Eh?

-Con los mimos de Kaname, supuse que serías una niña consentida, perdón, pero tenía que mencionarlo.

-No importa. ¿Te gustó la habitación?

-Sí, gracias, es agradable.

-Ruka se esmeró en hacerla cómoda.

-¿Ruka? ¡Ah! La chica del cabello largo, parece algo seria.

-Sí, lo es aunque mucho menos que Seiren.

-La otra, siquiera la vi tiempo suficiente para memorizar su cara.

-Ella es así.

Unos minutos después la conversación seguía ahí, creando un ambiente algo tenso. Yuki parecía querer decir algo, pero cerraba la boca antes de que las palabras fluyeran. Ayumi supuso lo que quería.

-Ellos están bien, no te preocupes. –la volteo a ver- Venías por eso ¿cierto?

Asintió con la cabeza incapaz de formular palabra.

-Si tú lo deseas, puedo decirles lo que quieras. –la sangrepura volvió a asentir- Me imagino que Yori-chan estará contenta si sabe que estás bien.

-Gracias.

-No me lo agradezcas.

-¿Y… -tragó saliva- Zero?

Hiou la miró comprensiva antes de darle una respuesta.

-Él, parece estar bien, pero aún no lo conozco lo suficiente, me hubiera gustado decir que realmente lo está.

-… gracias de nuevo.

-De nada. –se levantó de la cama- Lo siento Yuki, tengo que dormir un rato.

-Está bien, que descanses.

-Gracias, trataré.

En cuanto salió de la habitación, Ayumi volvió a tirarse en la cama, no era del todo cierto que necesitaba dormir, pero era la mejor excusa que se le había venido a la cabeza. Después de la pregunta no sabía cómo comportarse, la afectaba. Continuo sintiéndose inquieta y optó por ignorarse. No volvió a salir, hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

Las clases habían acabado, estaba fastidiado a pesar de que solo había entrado a las tres últimas, en las cuales había decidido preguntarle a Cross que era lo que había pasado con Ayumi. Era el único que le diría la verdad, tenía que hacerlo.

Al llegar a la Residencia, la casa estaba vacía. Quizás había salido a hacer las compras. Será después. Se iba a meter a su habitación pero en vez de eso, se metió a la de la vampiro, quería dar un vistazo rápido, para encontrar cualquier cosa que le asegurara que tenía razón con su hipótesis.

Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue encontrarse con ninguno de sus extraños frascos llenos de cremas y demás cosas cosméticas, avanzo, hasta estar cerca del clóset, pensó en abrirlo, pero se sentó en la silla que estaba enfrente de un pequeño escritorio, donde había cientos de hojas arrugadas y otras esparcidas por aquel espacio. Tareas, notas escolares, algunos dibujos y cartas, nada fuera de lo común.

_"si el amor es verdadero, debemos dejar libre a la persona que amamos…si regresa es el destino, si no regresa, también es el destino""detrás nos dejamos, es un futuro roto…"_

Las palabras le decían tanto aunque no quería aceptarlo del todo, como si aquella frase se hubiera escrito especialmente para él, un pensamiento demasiado egoísta, pensar que nadie más había pasado por eso. Cuanta verdad había en aquello.

No eran más que retazos de canciones, elegidas al azar para hacerle reflexionar. ¿Hasta cuándo podría seguir atado al recuerdo de Yuki? Seguramente llegaría el día en que tendría que hacerle frente y cumplir con la promesa que se habían hecho. ¿Pero, sería capaz de lograrlo?

Notó que aunque en un principio iba a buscar razones para justificar que la chica no estuviera o tener algo con que comprobar si estaba enferma o era un plan para atormentarlo, termino pensando en Yuki que era una de las personas que le representaban algo.

Pero ¿qué con Ayumi? Le había demostrado, aunque no de la forma correcta, que sentía algo por él. Había cometido un error natural de su especie, dejarse llevar por los impulsos, error que cualquiera podía cometer. _¿Estoy siendo injusto?_

También debía disculparse, ya lo había pensado antes, también él la había provocado al desquitar su enojo con ella, sin pensar en lo que venía después. De haberlo sabido antes, no lo hubiera hecho.

No estaba del todo convencido de hacerlo, pedirle disculpas era más fácil decirlo que llevarlo a cabo. Eran pocas las veces que se equivocaba.

* * *

Después de la conversación con Yuki, no había vuelto a cruzar palabra con ella, más que para las cosas esenciales. Solo hablaba con el sangrepura y nadie más. No sabía de que hablar con alguien, y con Yuki, la conversación quizás terminaría tocando el tema de Zero, tema que no quería tocar con ella.

Los 3 días pasaron junto con la noticia de que la menor del clan Hiou, había regresado, gracias a la intervención Kuran. Con la reclamación de aquella fortuna, perteneciente a Shizuka y ahora a ella, los vampiros empezaban a respetarla, comprobando que no solo con el apellido se lograba y que comenzaba a resurgir aquel poderío que tenían los sangrepura. Aún si no era parte de ellos, se sentía no tan abrumada por las atenciones que recibía.

Según Kaname, ya podía mantener bajo su control a los demás vampiros que conformarían la clase Nocturna. Nada de esto le importaba, con que fuera útil a los ojos del líder y pudiera llegar ya a "su" casa. Estaba exhausta por el ajetreo del día anterior y parte de ese.

Tocó el timbre antes de entrar, no le respondieron así que giro el picaporte, abrió.

-¡Volví!... ¿Hay alguien?

En cuanto entró sintió un extraño alivio, dejo caer su maleta y se quito los zapatos. En el sofá más cercano se recostó, respiro hondamente y cerró los ojos, dejando en la pequeña mesa una bolsa. Escuchó pasos que se acercaban, pero no se inmuto.

-Estoy agotada.

-Lo veo

Abrió los ojos al reconocer la voz e inmediatamente se sentó, quería hablar pero sentía que su boca no podía articular palabra alguna o algún sonido siquiera, estaba paralizada, solo mirando al suelo. Zero se sentó a un lado de ella. Alzo la mirada para toparse con la del cazador que igualmente la miraba, si antes no podía hablar, mucho menos en esos instantes que se le estaban haciendo eternos.

-Perdón…

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? No hiciste nada y yo soy quien debería pedirte perdón.

-Yo también tuve algo de culpa

-No –movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación- de verdad, perdóname, no fue mi intención intentar morderte, sólo pasó. Te pido disculpas por no saberme controlar.

-Y yo por haberte gritado.

-Lo merecía, sin duda alguna. Quizás yo lo hubiera hecho.

-Sabes que no. Sigo sin entender esa parte masoquista.

–Algún día la entenderás-sonrió- ¿Todo arreglado?

-ummm, no todo. ¿Dónde estuviste estos días?

-Arreglando unos asuntos con lo que queda del Consejo de ancianos. –Recostó la cabeza en las piernas de Zero- Oficialmente soy rica, así como oficialmente reconocen mi existencia. –cerró los ojos

-¿Felicidades? -Quitó el fleco y el cabello que caían sobre la cara de Ayumi, que sonreía a pesar de lo cansada que estaba.

-Gracias

- ¿Sabes? Cross te hizo un justificante donde decía que estabas enferma.

-¿Enferma?

-De anemia.

Rió

- le dije que escribiera lo que fuera, supongo que lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue lo relacionado a la sangre ¿Curioso, no? Sería imposible que nos diera eso a los vampiros. Nos alimentamos principalmente de sangre, y las principales causas de la anemia son mala nutrición o falta de hierro.

-Estás informada.

-Lo sé porque, viví con un doctor, se llamaba William. –Suspiró- terminé con él, después de mi huida. …–callo unos segundos antes de continuar-¿Dónde está Cross?

-En su oficina, al parecer algo relacionado con los dormitorios.

-Es cierto, se abren en una semana más –le dio la cara- ¿Qué va a pasar? Me refiero a nosotros. Con la apertura significa que tendré que ir a tomar "mi" lugar.

-No lo sé.

-Se me ocurre uno, me salto las primeras dos horas, dos, te saltas las dos últimas o 3 las dos anteriores –rió- Lo siento, mala idea, aunque podríamos pasar los fines de semana.

-Vacaciones y días festivos –sonrió-

-¿Con eso bastaría? No sé si es poco o es mucho, pero ¿sería suficiente?

Abrieron la puerta, y la pelinegra optó por volver a sentarse. Cross vio la maleta y los zapatos de ella en la puerta. Caminó hasta la sala donde los encontró a ambos.

-¡Con qué ya llegaste! _¿No estaban enojados?_

-¡Sí! Y adivina: ¡traje postre!

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien –sonrió- Aunque después te cuento. Deberías alimentarme, llevo esperando mucho tiempo.

-Exagerada –le dijo el peliplata-

-Es verdad, me llevaron a comer pero lo rechace por alimentarme con lo que Cross prepara.

-¿En serio?

-Ajáp. ¿Ves que buena soy?

-Eres de las pocas que lo aprecian. –la abrazo-

-Supongo que es como dicen "Nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde", y yo perdí eso por tres días.

-Ven aduladora para que te alimente.

-… _¿Por qué tenías que decir eso?_

-¿Cenas con nosotros?

-… -asintió con la cabeza-

* * *

-Zero, necesito que vuelvas a ser prefecto.

-¿Prefecto?

- Ayu-chan, es solo por si se llega a requerir. Los prefectos se encargarán de vigilar, junto contigo que todo esté bajo control, por si algún vampiro llega a atacar a alguien.

-¿Los? –Preguntó el chico-

-Sí, le pedía a Sayori su ayuda, aunque no sé si acepte. Ella sabe de este asunto pero ya es líder de sus dormitorios.

-No la metas en esto solo porque sepa.

-¿Saber qué?

-Que la clase nocturna está conformada por vampiros

-Vaya… desconocía eso

-Conmigo es suficiente, déjame a mí a cargo.

-¿Sólo a ti? ¿Estás seguro?

-Sí. Ayumi te toca la mitad del trabajo y lo tienes que hacer bien.

-No te preocupes.

-Entonces, ya está.

El ex humano se levanto de la mesa y comenzó a caminar.

-¿Zero, adónde vas?

-A sacar algo.

-Ese muchacho impaciente.

-¿Eh?

-Seguramente va por el arma.

-¡¿El arma?! ¡¿Cross de que hablas?!

-Zero es un cazador, tiene un arma contra vampiros. Bloody Rose, es su nombre.

-Pero…

-No la va a disparar, solo, creo se prepara.

En ese momento la puerta se cerró provocando que Ayumi se levantara.

-¿Y adónde vas tú?

-Con Zero.

-No va a hacer nada.

-Pero… no es por eso, yo lo quiero acompañar.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? Primero casi se odiaban a muerte, pasa lo de la mordida y Dios sabe que otras cosas y se soportan, se pelean y al siguiente día, sonrientes vuelven a las andadas ¡Además aquel beso!

-¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué beso? –dijo fingiendo no saber-

-El día de la feria, no lo niegues yo sé lo que vi.

-Bueno…no lo niego, simplemente no es de tu incumbencia.

-¡Hey! –dijo para luego gruñir-¿Qué paso con Kaname?

-Me ayudó con algunos trámites sobre el dinero y las propiedades que dejo mi hermana, es todo.

-¿Y no te dijo algo más? ¿Algo de si volverían?

-No, me comentó nada. Pero pienso que no lo harán, al menos no por ahora.

-¿A que te refieres?

-No te lo puedo decir, si te lo dijera, destruiría muchas cosas. Lo siento.

-Anda con Zero.

-Sip… ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba, Yuki me pidió decirte que te extrañaba mucho y que quería verte.

-¿Hablaste con ella?

-No mucho, la verdad me incomode por algo.

-¿Te preguntó por Zero?

-Sip… le respondí pero después de eso, sentí que no podía hablar con ella.

-…

-Por cierto, la próxima semana abren los dormitorios.

-Ajá… el sábado se hace la apertura, el domingo se instalan y el lunes comienzan oficialmente las clases.

-Ya veo… -suspiró-

-¿Y…?

-¿Y "y " qué?

-¿Dirás algo más?

-Me siento rara, quiero que regrese Kaname, si regresa, podré estar "aquí", pero regresará con Yuki y eso, sé que pondrá mal a Zero. Pero si no regresa…

-Tendrás que ir a cumplir con tu deber…

* * *

Echo a correr, guiándose un poco por su olfato. No recordaba exactamente donde estaba la construcción, aún así siguió. Ahí estaba, sentando en la fuente que había en la Academia, con la cabeza gacha, observando al arma.

-¿De verdad seré capaz?

-¿Zero, qué pasa? –se colocó en cuclillas. Le tomó las manos, mientras buscaba su mirada- Si no me quieres decir, está bien, pero no estés así de melancólico.

-Solo estaba pensando en lo que voy a hacer contigo.

-¿Viéndola?

Sonrió extrañamente y se llevo las manos de Zero al pecho, haciendo que le apuntara con la pistola

-¿Qué haces? –Bajo el arma-

-¿Lo harías? -preguntó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.-

-No lo sé… -vio la cara de Ayumi que seguía sonriendo.

Le arrebataron el objeto, que fue dejado en el suelo. Ayumi se levanto y lo abrazó de manera que su cara quedo en el estomago y próxima a sus senos. El peliplata igualmente la abrazo, escondiéndose en el cuerpo de ella.

**FLASHBACK**

_"-¿Cómo sabré si de verdad estoy enamorada? ¿Si no es eso? Tú la amas ¿no es así? ¿Qué sientes?_

_-Son muchas preguntas._

_-Y no estoy segura de ninguna. Paso muy rápido, todo. Siquiera nos conocemos._

_-Y te mordió._

_-Kaname, tengo como un tipo de ansiedad, necesito saberlo._

_-Lo sabrás algún día, a su tiempo._

_-No tienes la respuesta ¿verdad?_

Negó con la cabeza.

_-Sólo sé que no quiero perderla, ni lastimarla nuevamente._

_-¿Tú puedes estar con ella, sabiendo lo que siente hacia…?_

_-A veces… puedo tolerarlo, pero siempre está ahí…piensa mucho en él_

_-Y él, en ella. Duele, es una punzada muy dolorosa._

_-Tienes razón…_

_-Es lo que siento ahora._

_-No me refiero al dolor_

_-¿Entonces a qué?_

_-Dijiste en nuestra conversación pasada que "no lo hacías por mis caprichos" y no creo que sea por los tuyos tampoco. Uno no escoge estar así por simple capricho o deseo "_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Tu respiración me hace cosquillas. –dijo pasando la mano por su cabello-¡Hey, hey! ¡Eso no se hace! –Comenzó a reír al sentir una mano subiendo -

-¿Por qué no?

-Aún no lo sé... –Le ronroneo-

Zero la soltó y se sentó en el suelo, tomándola por las manos, lo que la obligó a descender. Abrió las piernas y la pelinegra se acomodó entre ellas, recargando su cabeza en el hombro y pecho de él. Vino un beso y luego otro y otro, cada uno más profundo e intenso que el anterior.

-¿Qué viene ahora?

-lo que quieras.

-¿Yo mando?

-Por el momento –mordió su labio con suavidad- No lo desaproveches.

La chica se limitó a reír

-No sé me ocurre que hacer, al menos, algo que no sea "pecaminoso"

-¿quieres jugar sucio?

-mmm…-hizo como que pensaba- Tal vez

-Eso quiere decir que no eres más que una pervertida.

-Igual te hubiera gustado…

-¿Eso crees?

-Me atrevo a afirmarlo. –lo besó riendo- Deberíamos ir, no sé… ¿al cine? ¿A dar una vuelta a algún lado?

-Sería bueno ir al cine para variar.

-¿El sábado?

-¿Por qué no?

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**Sí mis queridos lectores, la apertura viene a uno o dos capítulos de llevarse a cabo \(^o^)/ fuhhh~, después de mucho xD y el final de esto también xDD Jajaja bueno, eso aún lo estoy viendo, pues serían uno o dos capítulos más antes del "FIN" , que para mi sorpresa, ya está!!! Pero antes habrá drama o suspenso o algo xDDD **

**Estoy muy contenta, de verdad, de que mi fic, tenga lectores xD (Qué aunque no dejen reviews se que existen gracias a los maravillosos contadores de trafico xD), también estoy pensando en mi próxima historia.**

** Este año se me va con bonitos y no tan bonitos recuerdos, con el inicio de mi extraña aventura por el mundo de los fics, algunos problemillas de salud y una materia reprobada xD**

** les deseo felices fiestas~!**

**Sayonara...**


	12. Resiliencia

**Hooola~! Bueno, ya tome mis vacaciones y ya estoy en condiciones para seguir con el fic. **

**Gracias a los que me tienen en alerta, pero en especial a los que me dejan sus reviews, son ustedes los que hacen continuar la historia: Im-the-best, katina12 y **

**Geellaa-Green, sus comentarios me ayudan mucho (^o^)7!! ....****  
****El capítulo... bueno... pues es como de relleno, ya saben en unos cuantos más acaba la historia, pero esto es para hacerlos sufrir en lo que planteo el momento del encuentro...**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**RESILIENCIA**

Después de que Cross le pidiera ser nuevamente prefecto en la Academia, Zero empezó a realizar recorridos en la noche por el edificio, acompañado por Ayumi, quien decía, era para poder acostumbrarse al nuevo ritmo.

Apenas y podían mantenerse con los ojos abiertos durante el día, mucho menos en la noche, especialmente Ayumi, pero aún así trataba de mantenerse al paso de Zero, quien le decía que no tenía que hacerlo, a lo que ella respondía "qué era necesario".

Una semana, era lo que prácticamente quedaba para la apertura. Había una mezcla extraña de sentimientos por parte de ambos, sentimientos que trataban de ocultar el uno del otro, con sonrisas y gestos amables, aún sabiendo que el otro lo presentía.

Las cosas estaban yendo bien pero el hecho de estar llevando a cabo aquellos recorridos, era recordar que algo vendría, ya fuera pasajero o algo que trajera fuertes consecuencias. Nadie decía nada. Evitaban tocar el tema del "después".

En unos pocos días, Ayumi tomaría el control de la Clase Nocturna, tal como se lo había indicado el antiguo líder, pero no estaba segura ya del todo. Había algo que la detenía y se sentía incapaz de cumplirlo.

Era sábado y como habían planeado irían al cine. Lo había propuesto pensando en que sería bueno distraerse del embrollo que mantenía ocupada a su cabeza. También pensaba que cualquier pretexto era válido, mientras pudiera estar cerca de él.

Tenían prácticamente todo el día libre extraña y convenientemente.

Estaba esperándola fuera de su habitación, mientras sentía que había pasado una eternidad, a la cual le faltaba mucho por terminar. Nunca entendería porque las mujeres tardaban tanto. Golpeo la puerta, no recibió respuesta alguna, pegó el oído a la puerta, consiguiendo escuchar varias maldiciones y algo cerrándose. Finalmente le abrieron la puerta, siendo recibido por unos ojos hinchados y una sonrisa fingida en extremo.

Abrió la boca para hablar y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Ayumi se pegó a él murmurando.

-No digas nada…estoy bien…

Zero apenas reaccionando la abrazo igualmente, sin saber que pasaba pero sí, que ella no quería hablar. Permanecieron así unos minutos antes de que hablara.

-Lo siento… sé que fui yo quien lo propuso, pero no me siento de humor para salir ahora mismo, quizás más tarde podamos ya sabes… si aun quieres. –hablaba con nerviosismo-

Asintió viendo decepción y enojo en sus ojos, pero no solo eso, también se encargo de ver su vestimenta: un suéter con el corte de un vestido que dejaba observar sus piernas, que lucían unas botas, y un pequeño gorro sobre su cabello, que estaba atado en dos coletas largas y que caían sobre sus hombros, creando un curioso contraste entre el rosado conjunto y el negro de su cabellera. La encontraba maravillosa y pensó si él no iba demasiado informal, con sus jeans oscuros y una camisa de color añil.

-Gracias, creo que dormiré un rato… lo necesito de verdad…

-Te acompaño

-Si eso quieres creo que no tengo otra opción.

Ayumi lo llevo hasta la cama donde se recostaron de lado, dándose la cara. Cerró los ojos, ciertamente estaba cansada pero no tenía ganas de dormir, era una excusa para estar un rato sola aunque no esperaba que Zero le dijera eso. Sintió como se acomodaba en su pecho, mientras pasaba su brazo para rodearla. Suspiró un poco resignada. ¿Qué importaba aguantar más su inconformidad? Paso la mano sobre el cabello de color plata, enredando sus dedos de vez en cuando. Unos minutos después Zero se encontraba completamente dormido. Era evidente que podía no demostrarlo pero estaba cansado. Se quedo inmóvil, viéndolo dormir.

Estaba tranquila, pensando sobre el causante de su malestar. No podía creerlo, había atraído a su propia ruina sin quererlo. Los minutos pasaban y mientras más lo pensaba más estúpida se sentía. Había hablado con Kaname y lo que le dijo no la alegraba para nada: volvería y más pronto de lo que pensaba, además tenía que ir otra vez a aquella casa.

Aún no estaba lista, pero ¿necesitaba acaso preocuparse por ella misma? Definitivamente no ¿qué pasaría con Zero? Él de ninguna manera iba a estar como si nada pasara.

-¿No iban a salir? –Preguntó Cross abriendo la puerta-

Ayumi dio un pequeño brinco en su cama asustada.

-Shhh –se puso un dedo sobre la boca- Lo vas a despertar. Demasiado tarde… -dijo al sentir al vampiro moverse, aunque solo fue para separarse y cambiar su posición- ¡Por fin! –Suspiró- eh…Saldremos más tarde…creo

-Bien… -trató inútilmente de disimular su sorpresa al encontrarlos "así"-entonces déjame sacar la ropa sucia y los dejo continuar lo que sea que estaban haciendo.

-¿Me ves haciendo algo? –El Director junto el cesto llevándose consigo las prendas- Unnn…

-¿Pasa algo?

-Eh…sí. Saldré de nuevo, el próximo jueves, regresaría el viernes en la mañana.

-¿Eres solicitada nuevamente?

-Ajáp y eso me cansa. Pero ¿que puedo hacer? ¿Quieres que te ayude?

-¿Con qué?

-Con la limpieza. –se levanto de la cama, descalza-

-¿Lo has hecho alguna vez?

-¿Qué, limpiar? –negó con la cabeza- Puedo aprender ¿Nop? –se comenzó a calzar-

-Seguramente esto resultará mal.

-¿No tienes fe en mí? Apuesto que es igual que cuando aprendí a hacer la pasta

-Es lo único que sabes hacer.

-Pero si tomamos en cuenta que entré sin saber nada es un gran progreso.

-Andando entonces.

Fueron al cuarto de lavado con la cesta llena.

-Mete la ropa en la lavadora, le presionas éste botón para que se llene de agua, agregas detergente y ya ¿entendiste?

-Ajáp –asintió como una niña pequeña a la que se le enseñaba gran cosa-

-Después, si me quieres ayudar con la cena…

-Voy a la cocina –sonrió-

-Exacto, aunque no sabría donde más cocinar.

Hizo todo lo que Cross le había dicho y sonrió de satisfacción ¡Estaba lavando! ¿Quién diría que fuera tan fácil? _Si tan sólo…_ Sacudió la cabeza antes de que la idea se formara. No quería seguir estancada pensando en eso, pero concentrarse en algo más le era igual de difícil.

Se fue a la cocina para seguir "ayudando". Vio al Director de espaldas y decidió vengarse por el susto de hacía unos instantes. Caminó sigilosamente como cualquier animal que se prepara para atacar y justo cuando lo iba a hacer…

-Ayu-Chan, pásame aquellos nabos.

-¿Qué? –preguntó frustrada-

-Los nabos, los necesito.

-¿Pero cómo…? –Le dijo pasándole los vegetales-

-¿sabía que estabas detrás de mí? También fui cazador, sería tonto si no me diera cuenta de tu presencia.

-Odio ese instinto

-Pero al parecer no a los cazadores.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –sonrió- A mí, no me han hecho nada como para que los odie y de hecho, algunas veces he estado de su parte. Tengo la creencia de que así como hay vampiros "buenos y malos", existen los cazadores "buenos y malos". El mundo no tiene que ser siempre blanco o negro.

-Bonita reflexión Ayu-Chan –dijo mientras picaba los nabos-

-Gracias, alguna vez quise decirlo.

-¿Otra cosa te preocupa, verdad?

-¿Crees eso?

-Ajá, parece que buscas cualquier cosa en la cual entretenerte, nunca estás por aquí, te gusta aprender cosas básicas sobre el hogar, pero no continuamente te acercas. No es sólo el hecho de que tengas que ir con Kaname-Kun

-Sí… querría decir que no, pero es cierto. Un consejo, nunca trabajes para el sangrepura Kuran –sonrió tratando de aparentar que bromeaba respecto a eso.

Seguía con lo suyo, aún así escuchaba atentamente cada cambio que hacia Ayumi con el tono de su voz.

- Hoy, hable con él… -tragó saliva antes de continuar, respiro hondo- Él…Ka-Kaname va a…decidió volver…

Kaien detuvo el cuchillo en seco al oír lo último y volteó a ver a Ayumi que se encontraba con las manos entrelazadas cubriendo la boca, mirando en diferentes direcciones, incapaz de darle la cara, sustituyendo el "¿Tú que piensas?".

-Tú ya sabías eso, sabías que iba a volver.

-Sí, desde el principio, pero ahora es diferente. No sólo está mi deber, lo que yo dije que haría, me involucre.

-…

-Lo va a hacer por Yuki… -hizo una gran pausa- "Ella no es feliz aquí y yo voy a ser quien le prive de eso"… Entiendo eso pero… me preocupa más que pasará con Zero.

-¿Entonces va en serio?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo tuyo con Kiryuu-kun

-…Al menos para mí, sí.

-La próxima semana, ¿exactamente a qué vas?

-Será el… bueno ya sabes qué.

-Sí, también me invitaron, pero el viernes iré, a ti te quieren desde antes

-No sé… Kaname tiene planes extraños…personalmente, espero un sermón…

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Le colgué el teléfono, después de gritarle que parecía que buscaba jode…

-¡Ayumi! –La calló el director-

- no quieres saber el resto…En fin… igual tengo que disculparme

-¿Con quién? –Pregunto Zero con una voz adormilada-

-Contigo, por haberte dejado solo… -dijo rápidamente-

-¿Quieres que salgamos ya?

-…Sí…

-¡Pensé que cenarían conmigo! –Chillo Cross-

-Lo siento, pero me gustaría arreglar un asunto pendiente que tengo con él.

Zero y Cross no entendieron a lo que se refería con eso, pero ella, definitivamente, era una persona que podía esconder muchas sorpresas, como todos los de su especie. Se limitó a asentir y ambos vampiros salieron de la casa.

* * *

Apenas habían tomado el autobús y quedaron en silencio, la excusa era, disfrutar la compañía del otro en el trayecto.

-Es la segunda vez que viajo así –comentó--Bueno, en autobús, creo que estoy demasiado consentida.

-Es algo que no sabía –fingió desconcierto Zero-

-Chistoso Zero, en verdad –dijo enojada- Lo siento, tenía que mencionarlo. Cuando vivía en Londres, nunca viajaba así, me llevaban a todas partes en auto. Tampoco podía andar sola, no podía estar fuera de casa después de las 10 de la noche…

-¿De que quieres hablar? No hiciste el comentario solo porque sí ¿verdad?

-Del pasado, ya sabes "antes de que nos conociéramos". Si no quieres hablar sobre ti, lo entenderé, aunque me gustaría que me escucharas. Hay muchas cosas que no conocemos el uno del otro, pero me refiero a las importantes.

No contestó a eso, pero bajo la mirada, el gesto, Ayumi lo interpreto como un "Es muy pronto para que lo diga", así que siguió hablando.

-Ya sabes que soy, ese es el principio, también… quiero decir que, siguió después. Es bien sabido ahora que Rido y el matrimonio Kuran no se "llevaban bien", aún así, se frecuentaban gracias a las desagradables reuniones de vampiros. El hecho, es que los Kuran y los Hiou, iban a establecer lazos gracias a Shizuka y a Rido, por ese entonces, en una fiesta conocí a Kaname. Cuando Isobel, la madre de Shizuka, mató a mi padre, escapé a la residencia de ellos. Kaname y su padre, me llevaron a Londres y me quede bajo cuidado de William. Todo, un año antes de aquella catástrofe que les ocurrió a los Kuran. Aún así Kaname, que estaba viviendo con la familia Ichijou se siguió haciendo cargo de mí, con todos sus problemas. Tal vez a ti no te guste _y vaya si me lo demostraste la otra noche, _pero por ese motivo, estoy en deuda con él.

Lo miró un rato, aliviada un poco por haberle dicho sus razones para seguirlo, era algo que debía aclararle. Tomo las manos de Zero que estaban sobre sus piernas. No respondió a eso. _Perfecto ¿quién más de los que conozco está a su servicio?_ Estaba en segundo lugar nuevamente.

No parecía enojado, tampoco frustrado, era indiferencia lo que mostraba. Bastaba recordar a Kaname, para que Zero volviera tener aquella expresión en su rostro. _Nunca lo lograré. _Pensó mientras lo soltaba.

Bajaron en el centro comercial, parecía que cada uno venía por asuntos diferentes, cerca el uno del otro pero no tan cerca como quisieran. No podía evitar voltear para verla de vez en cuando, la decepción era evidente, aunque menor ante la preocupación de que realmente la estaba pasando mal.

Caminaba con la vista en el suelo, arrastro los pies un buen tramo. No pretendía llorar o dar muestra de debilidad alguna. Si se había equivocado al decirle aquello a Zero, le pediría perdón después, no ahora que estaba tan "sensible". Sin embargo, aquel sentimiento de indiferencia la mataba, hubiera preferido tener que cargar con odio a seguir así.

Corrió hasta pararse frente de él, el orgullo del cazador salió y lo obligo a hacerse a un lado. Ayumi le tomó la muñeca sin aplicar fuerza.

-Tenía que decirlo, es para justificar que esté involucrada con él.

-¿Y esperas qué? –contestó secamente-

-Pensé que si decía eso, entenderías. –en su mirada se veía desilusión- Ya veo que no.

Zero no se inmutó y la vio fríamente, la ojiazul respondió de igual manera, aun sin quererlo.

-¿Sabes qué? Igual deberíamos olvidarnos de todo –lo soltó-

Las palabras cayeron sobre ambos como un balde de agua helada. ¿En verdad quería eso? ¿Y sólo por no entender o más bien, no querer hacerlo? Se quedo unos segundos, quieta, mirando sus pies y sintiendo los puños apretados. No quiso seguir esperando una respuesta, echo a correr, ella misma lo había notado varias veces, prefería huir a enfrentar algo que la lastimara.

El deseo de seguirla se quería apoderar de él, pero su orgullo no dejaba de luchar para no permitir este control. ¿De verdad importaba tanto aquel lazo que tenía con Kaname? Como ella había dicho, sólo era una deuda, que tarde o temprano sería pagada de cualquier manera. Ayumi había sido enviada para tomar el lugar del purasangre, quizá esa era el precio a pagar por haberle ayudado antes. Igualmente, se lo había dicho por algo. Estaba cuestionándose seriamente.

Decidió buscarla y hablar, era lo mejor, decirle que pensaba sobre ello, si lo entendía. Él también un día estuvo en deuda con Kaname, una deuda que hubiera preferido no adquirir o por lo menos olvidar. Aquella noche durante una pelea, la sangre derramada, la sangre más valiosa entre los vampiros escurriendo por la frente del joven Kuran, y sus instintos lo traicionaron, reaccionando rápidamente ante el exquisito olor y la tentación que representaba probarla _"Nunca olvides quien te dio esta sangre" ._Recordarlo, hacia que su cólera creciera, pero contra él mismo.

Allí estaba recargada sobre el barandal, la chica con el suéter rosado y el cabello negro, que caía en su cara, ocultando su mirada confusa, la había encontrado en la otra mitad del lugar, seguramente había corrido, eso era lo menos importante.

_Basta, pequeña idiota. No puedes obligarlo a que te corresponda realmente, pero tampoco te vas a obligar a seguir con él, aunque es tu decisión finalmente._

La abrazo por atrás, seguidamente, empujándolo con ambas manos, Ayumi comenzó a buscar la manera de romper aquel contacto. Zero la sostuvo nuevamente, esta vez, con más fuerza, pegándola a él, ella seguía resistiéndose.

-¿De verdad piensas eso? ¿Piensas que…?

-¡Mereces algo mejor! –Grito sin desearlo, dolida-

Pronto la gente se empezó a acercar para ver de que se trataba aquello, pues la vampiro se resistía, creando en la gente la impresión de que algo andaba y terminaría mal, o que ella ni siquiera lo conocía, miles de teorías se formaron entre los curiosos.

-Este no es el lugar idóneo para que hablemos –le dijo, colocando su brazo sobre los hombros de ella, llevándola a un café cercano.

Tampoco era un buen lugar, pero necesitaban arreglarse y la gente chismoseando sobre ellos no era agradable, así que al menos ahí, tendrían más privacidad.

Era un lugar ambientado con música jazz, con luces tenues y decorado con pinturas y fotografías de músicos, era un lugar amplio, con sofás de todas las variedades en colores crema y marrón y frente a estos, pequeñas mesas. Casi al final de la sala se encontraba el mostrador, Zero caminó hasta ahí dejando sentada a Ayumi a su vista, por temor a que se escapara de nuevo de su alcance. Pidió un capuccino para ella y un café americano para él. Los tomó y regreso. Coloco las bebidas en la mesita, sentándose al lado de Ayumi, quien estaba absorta en sus propios sentimientos.

-Perdóname por no poder entenderlo antes, es que… no soporto esa idea simplemente, el que tú también estés de su lado… _como…Yuki_-imposible mencionarlo-

-¿El que yo también? –se rió- siquiera ahora que se trata de nosotros puedes dejar de mencionarla –llevo su mano a la cara de Zero- veme, ¿soy parecida a ella? ¿O…, qué? Yo nunca seré su igual, ni trato de serlo. Por eso dije, que deberíamos olvidarnos de todo –bajo la mano y fue detenida por él- Aunque no te di a escoger entre nosotras, parece que ya lo hiciste. –Fue soltada- Mis más sinceras disculpas por todas las molestias, gracias por el café. –tomo la taza y la alzo levente sonriéndole, aunque por dentro, se sentía romper.

-No soy quien merece algo mejor –aseguró- dime si en verdad quieres que termine.

-No, en verdad no quiero, pero ya te di mis razones para hacerlo. –se llevo la taza a la boca para beber, bajo un poco la cara pues ya estaba sintiendo lágrimas salir-

-Ayumi, yo…

-Bueno, fue un placer salir contigo, regresaré a la casa… Gracias por todo… -pronunció lo último antes de romper en llanto, se tapó la boca con la mano. Levantándose rápidamente salió.

-¡Ayumi, por favor regresa! –grito desde dentro, comenzó a correr para alcanzarla, aunque la dejo de ver cuando un grupo de vendedoras de una tienda lo acoso para ofrecerle sus productos. –Lo siento, no tengo tiempo –y continúo con lo suyo-

* * *

-… Vamos…

-¿Hola?

-¿Serías tan amable de indicarme como llegar a la Academia?

-¿Y Kiryuu-kun? El debería traerte de regreso. –En lugar de una palabra, recibió lo que parecía ser un nuevo acceso de llanto- ¡ay no! ¿Qué paso ahora?

-…No…no puedo hablar… por favor… -hablo con la voz entrecortada-

* * *

Lo había arruinado segura y definitivamente. _"Deberíamos olvidarnos de todo'' _lo había dicho con esa autoconfianza característica. _"No, pero ya te di mis razones"_, ¿si no quería que terminara por que lo había dicho? Y no pudo decir nada para detenerla. _¿Y tú qué puedes decir Kiryuu? ella supo exactamente en lo que estabas pensando, eres tan obvio. Ayumi desde el comienzo, sin conocerte mostró ese interés por ti ¿Y cómo la recompensas? Pensando en…_ ¡Era suficiente! Lo iba a arreglar, de la manera que fuera.

La busco por todos lados, sin resultado alguno. Llamó entonces al Director quien le dijo que Ayumi ya estaba ahí, pero no en el mejor estado.

-¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste?! ¡Se encerró en su habitación y no quiere hablar con nadie!

-…No te interesa… -dijo antes de colgar-

* * *

En cuanto llegó corrió a la habitación de la vampiro. Desde afuera se podía oír música a todo volumen y aún así, se percibía de manera leve su llanto. Pensó en tocar, pero luego lo encontró inútil, con ese ruido el golpeteo no se escucharía. Abrió la puerta y pasó, estaba dándole la espalda a la puerta. En cuanto se acerco escucho algo crujir, descubriendo que era el vaso que estaba sobre la mesa, a un lado de la cama. Hasta ese momento, no había visto que ocupara sus poderes, que seguramente iban más allá de romper vasos. La chica siquiera volteo cuando se sentó justo detrás de ella.

"_Poco a poco, sé cada vez más de ti  
de repente no puedo entender nada de lo que haces_ ''

-Vete de aquí, por favor. –Dijo estática-

-Déjame hablar.

_''En cualquier momento no podríamos concordar,  
te pregunté lo que está en tu mente pero nunca salió una palabra de ti,  
y eso hirió directo mi corazón ''_

-¿Cómo hace un momento? –Le dio la cara, sentándose-

-Por favor… escúchame.

_'' '' ¿Por qué no soy?'' me pregunte, pero  
esto no es más que un estúpido pensamiento  
Te quedaste ahí como jamás te había visto  
y te sentí lejanamente  
¿Cómo puedo expresar este sentimiento? ''_

-Duele…porque empiezo a quererte…

-…

"_Aún resta mucho de tu silencio  
siento como si escuchara tu llanto sin voz  
y mi corazón podría romperse.  
¿Por qué me siento tan impotente y estúpida?_"

-… Perdóname por la estupidez de hace un rato…pero sólo quería que tú supieras…

Puso el dedo índice sobre sus labios.

-¿Lo podemos dejar así, por favor?

Llevo la mano hasta sus mejillas intentando quitar el rastro que había quedado por todo el llanto y Ayumi la tomo a su vez con la suya, giró el rostro y beso sus dedos. Zero posó su mirada en ella mientras lo hacía. Aun seguía dolida y quería aparentar que no era así. Ella sintió la mirada y se mordió suavemente el labio antes de continuar.

-No me contestaste…

-¿Tengo que hacerlo?

-Sí

-No pretendo hacerlo con palabras –lo dijo tratando de que se olvidara de lo que había pasado-

-¿Ah, sí? –le susurró, lamiendo su cuello, planeaba morderla-

-… ¡Mm! –gimió en su oído, enredando sus dedos en su cabello- Zero…–le llamo al sentir los colmillos penetrando lentamente en su cuello- _¿Por qué bebes ahora? ¿Por la pelea? –_Sintió la calidez de un poco de sangre que resbalaba por su piel mientras Zero la empujaba hacia atrás- ¿Qué planeas hacer, eh?

-Nada –le quitó el gorro que aún llevaba puesto, sonriendo con una seducción que no conocía-

-Mi suéter se va a manchar… -cerró los ojos, dejando que se acercara- …déjame cambiar…

-Está bien…

Se bajo de la cama y sacó del clóset un pijama de seda azul que estaba doblado en uno de los cajones. Se desato las cintas de las botas con cuidado, terminando empezó a desabrochar los botones del suéter y lo dejo caer sin más. Volvió la vista discretamente hacia atrás, Zero estaba viendo hacia la puerta, completamente sonrojado. Ayumi soltó una risita, poniéndose la nueva prenda.

-¿Seguiremos jugando? –dijo con una fingida voz melosa

-Prefiero que lo dejemos… -la jaló y ella termino sentada sobre sus piernas-

-Estamos de acuerdo entonces

-¿Segura?

-Sí ¿y tú? –Le sonrió- parece que no –bostezo y se tapó la boca-

- Tienes sueño. ¿Esta vez sí dormirás?

-¿Esta vez?

-Hace un rato estabas tan inquieta que… -no pudo continuar porque Ayumi lo besó repentinamente introduciendo la lengua en su boca-¿Hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que…?

-No menciones lo de hace un rato, nada de ello –le hablo seriamente- Y antes de otra cosa, el jueves en la noche, salgo de nuevo, regreso el viernes.

-Ya veo… que eres una cobarde… -la retó-

-No quiero hablar ya de eso, estoy cansada, te dije muchas cosas hoy.

-Sólo dime ¿lo que dijiste…era verdad?

Tardó unos segundos en contestar.

-Desgraciadamente sí, todo. Cuando grite que merecías algo mejor, hablaba tan en serio, que siquiera podía creer que lo reconocía. Y cuando dije que teníamos que terminar, me dolió, y sigue haciéndolo, porque… bueno, ya lo sabes. En fin… -se levantó- regreso…

-¿A dónde vas?

-A darme un baño.

-¿Entonces para que te vestiste con el pijama?

-Para hacerte sonrojar.

* * *

Se metió en la bañera, tenía ganas de tardarse un buen rato, había que relajarse. El agua estaba más fría que caliente, pero no importo, nada importaba. La piel se erizó al primer contacto con el líquido, quitándose tan pronto se hundió totalmente. Cerró los ojos para luego abrirlos. Salió y el cabello mojado se le pegó al cuerpo. Rozó con los dedos sus piernas e hizo la cabeza hacia atrás.

Seguía algo triste y enojada, no podía pretender que no había pasado algo de importancia. Se había "desnudado" ante él pretendiendo arreglarse, impotente, gritó algo que esperaba firmemente no ocurriera. Dobló sus piernas, acercándolas hacia el resto de su cuerpo, coloco su cabeza en ellas y se abrazó.

Zero la había mordido ¿Para él, qué significaba?_ "Duele…porque empiezo a quererte…" Ni siquiera hubo respuesta a eso. ¿Por qué seguirme golpeando inútilmente la cabeza con un martillo? _Se rió de sí misma y su extraña frase, que sin duda tenía que ser "¿Por qué sigo atormentándome?" _Porque me voy a sentir mejor cuando deje de hacerlo._

* * *

Pensar en los hechos del día, lo cansaba y lo mortificaba aún más. _¿Cómo decir que quieres a alguien, cuando uno mismo se encarga de lastimarlo? La próxima semana va a cambiar aún más la situación, y seguramente va con ellos durante esos días._

Estaba afuera, sentado en el escalón de la entrada, hacía frío y frotaba sus manos para entrar en calor. Cross se sentó al lado suyo, ¿sería una plática "padre e hijo", un sermón o sólo una advertencia? Se podía esperar todo en conjunto.

-¿Y…? –Pregunto Zero-

-No vengo a decirte lo que tienes que hacer, ni pretendo juzgar lo que está pasando, pero… deberías dejar de jugar con ella.

Lo miro desconcertado.

-Desde hace tiempo estoy enterado, me doy cuenta de lo que pasa, ambos son muy obvios, en especial Ayumi, y son evidentes en todos los aspectos. Si las cosas van bien, no ocurre más, pero cuando discuten alguno de los dos debe tener un arranque. Zero, ella es muy diferente a Yuki, quizás pasaron por casi las mismas situaciones, pero las afrontaron diferente, mi hija se hizo fuerte, pero Ayumi, es al contrario, es tan frágil que con cualquier cosa se rompe. No pretendas encontrar lo mismo en ambas.

-Eso lo sé… me lo echo en cara. Habló sobre… ellos, discutimos, no quiere que se toque más el tema.

-Pues, es por algo ¿no crees? Seguramente está dolida, dale tiempo.

* * *

Después de la plática con el Director, Zero fue a su habitación, rechazando la invitación para cenar, la sangre que había recibido le había satisfecho. Pasó por el baño, quizás podría ducharse. Entró topándose con la figura de Ayumi que había decidido era hora de salir, para su buena o mala suerte traía puesta la ropa interior.

-Ohh… eres tú –dijo sin conmoción alguna, inclinándose para con la toalla secar su cabello-

-… - se quedo sin habla mientras la veía sentada sobre la orilla de la bañera-

-Si te vas a quedar así, al menos deberías cerrar la puerta.

-Unnn… yo-yo lo siento.

Zero pareció darse cuenta de que lo que ocurría, dándose la vuelta con las mejillas completamente rojas. Olvido la idea de bañarse y se fue a su cuarto, dispuesto a sino dormir, a hacer cualquier cosa. Se quitó la ropa dejándola tirada, y buscó el pantalón de la pijama para vestirse. La imagen de Ayumi "vestida" de esa forma. Era la primera vez que veía a una mujer "desnuda", bueno quizá no contaba porque no estaba desnuda, pero se había llevado una grata visión de la anatomía de la chica vampiro.

Tocaron la puerta y abrió con desconfianza. No alcanzó a ver quién era, pero ya lo sabía porque inmediatamente fue sorprendido por un beso sabor metálico y unos brazos que le rodearon el cuello. Como pudo camino hacia atrás sin separarse, cerró la puerta. Zafándose de aquel contacto, la tomó por las manos y la obligó a verle. La miró como si fuera su presa.

- … ¿otra vez así? –Dijo al verla solo con la bata de baño y lo que parecía ser el pijama-

-Por la forma en que me veías hace un rato, creí que te gustaría

-Pensé que habías dicho que ya no querías jugar.

-Yo no lo dije, fuiste tú –pronunció juguetonamente- ¿No te acuerdas?

-¿Entonces…?

-No sé, yo tengo planes… -el cazador alzó una ceja

-¿Planes, a esta hora?

-Ajáp. –lo llevo hasta su cama, sentándolo inmediatamente- ¿Alguna objeción?

-Lo dices como si ya lo hubiera planeado todo.

-¿No fue así? –Puso una cara bastante sugestiva para después reír- ¡Oh, vamos Zero! ¿No quieres divertirte aunque sea un poco?

-No sé a qué clase de diversión te refieras. - Rió apenado y se sonrojo-

-¿A cuál te imaginas? –Lo besó, metiéndose entre sus piernas, a la orilla de la cama- Acaban de pasar muchas ideas por tu cabeza. Tengo algo en mente –ronroneo mientras se despojaba lentamente de la bata que cayó al piso igual que había hecho el suéter hacia un rato- ¿Se te ha ocurrido algo a ti?

-Nada aún.

-No puedo creerme eso, sé creativo

-¿Y que vas a hacer?

Ayumi lo besó atrevidamente, ahora le tocaba desquitarse, aquel jugueteo se convertiría en el pago por la sangre que había bebido Zero y un medio de escape a las emociones que estaba reteniendo.

Se recostó y ella se quedó arriba de él, separándose, dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Sin pensárselo demasiado, colocó su cabeza al a altura del cuello de Zero y comenzó a bajar hacia él, junto con su pijama que, sin desearlo, mostraba sus senos a través del espacio entre la tela y su cuerpo. Zero no pudo evitar el ver eso. La vampiro dio pequeños besos y rozó con los dedos parte de su pecho, produciendo algunas cosquillas y respiraciones demasiado controladas por parte de ambos, además de bastantes tragos de saliva. Una de sus manos estaba en su cadera, moviéndose lentamente hacia arriba, pero sin llegar hasta el lugar donde dejaban de sentirse sus costillas. Enterraba sus dedos en su espalda, acercándola más.

-¿Te gustaría…tocarme? -Lo mordió del labio sin provocar heridas, jalando sin lastimarlo-

-… _¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?!_ –pensó, concentrándose en cualquier cosa, le daba vergüenza responderle. Siquiera pudo reaccionar adecuadamente para cuando Ayumi había envuelto su mano con la propia, colocándola en uno de sus senos- ¡¿Qué ha…?! –No pudo terminar, nuevamente lo había atrapado con los labios-

Movió la mano, haciendo que Zero presionara más contra su cuerpo, lo cual lo avergonzaba aún más, haciéndolo enrojecer, sintiendo como el calor aumentaba, no sabía cómo zafarse aunque igual no sabía si lo quería.

Otra faceta desconocida. No habían transcurrido más de 4 horas desde la discusión y ahora estaban en un tipo de película sin guión, que pasaba de ser una película de tórrido romance a una "pornográfica", viéndolo así, finalmente acabaron "disfrutando de una película". Daba igual, parecía que estarían así por unos minutos. El mínimo roce bastaba para mantenerlos enganchados, pero era suficiente, al menos por ese día y para él. Dejando el beso atrás, la miro embobado en la cara que tenía Ayumi.

-… ¿Me emocione demasiado? –Dijo sonriendo con algo de pena-

-Sólo un poco… ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto al escucharla reír-

-Es que… ¿debería soltar tu mano? –Sin darse cuenta aún la sostenía junto en su pecho-

-Ya –quito la mano-

-Lo siento mucho, me deje llevar.

-No fuiste la única.

Se acurruco en su pecho.

-…creí que me sentiría mejor, después de…esto, fingir que no había pasado nada, besarte, reírme del momento y de mí… pero no funcionó, siento que todo está dentro de mí, que está hundido. Lo siento, ese fue el motivo por el que vine e hice esto.

-No te preocupes y no te disculpes, el causante fui yo.

-¿Por qué bebiste?

-Porque quería que te recuperaras, que no estuvieras triste ni molesta, además, en el fondo, supongo que tenía ganas de hacerlo.

-Gracias por tu sinceridad –bostezo-

Se metieron bajo las mantas, no era especialmente tarde, aunque si estaban especialmente cansados, un día largo sin duda. Esta vez descansarían.

* * *

_"-¿Y… Zero?_

_-Él, parece estar bien, pero aún no lo conozco lo suficiente, me hubiera gustado decir que realmente lo está._

_-…gracias, nuevamente"_

-_Yuki…_

Despertó algo confundido. Había reconocido la voz de la menor de los Kuran en ¿un sueño?, pero también escuchaba a Ayumi, ¿entonces, que era?

-_La sangre._

¿Un recuerdo? Solamente cabía esa posibilidad, puesto que había bebido dos veces. ¿Cuándo se habías visto? Que el supiera no habían tenido oportunidad, no recientemente.

-_Con que el consejo…_

Llego a la conclusión de que había sido cuando "había ido con el consejo a arreglar unos asuntos", ella no quería hablar sobre eso frente a él ¡qué otra explicación podía existir?

-¿_le pregunto de mí?_

Pensó mientras veía dormir a Ayumi, quitó el fleco que caía en su frente, poniéndolo detrás de su oreja.

-¿_No crees que estoy bien?_

"_No te preocupes, no me quedaré por tanto tiempo…p__ensaba decirlo antes, pero no quería "porque todo iba bien" __o por cobardía…No sé cuándo será exactamente que me vaya…lo que sé, es que tendré que hacerlo…Estos días me he sentido estúpidamente feliz…y no me quiero ir…pero tengo que…porque no quiero terminar lastimándote, además sabía que no podía ser para siempre…"_

-_¿Por qué lo dijiste cuando dormía? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste consciente? ¿Por qué justo ese día? _

Extrañamente sabía cuando había sido eso, el día en que se confesaron. La sangre de Ayumi había estado sumamente cargada de cosas, por eso estaba cansada suponía que…

-…_por eso se sentía tan mal._

Mando al carajo sus recientes ideas, bastaba con lo que le había hecho pasar ese día. Beso su frente y se pego a ella.

-_Ayumi está aquí y "ella" ya no volverá._

_

* * *

_

_**Notas:**_

_**El título, en psicología la resiliencia es la capacidad que tenemos los individuos de soportar y superar el dolor emocional causado por diversas situaciones...**_

**Las líneas de la canción... son tres en realidad: ''BECAUSE OF YOU'', ''is this LOVE?'' y ''criminal'' de Ayumi Hamasaki, si uno lee completa la traducción se corta las venas, son muy sentimentales (;o;)... **

_**Otra cosa... trataré de tardarme menos con el próximo capítulo...**_

**Ah! Casi lo olvido... mencione que Ayu va de nuevo a casa de los Kuran, pues ahora si haré sufrir a Yuki, aunque sea un poco pero lo haré xDDD**

**Creo que es todo... Nos leemos!**

**Sayonara**


	13. Mentiras

**Hola!!! Siento que paso mucho tiempo... pero terminar este capítulo se me dificulto en exceso, en especial por los problemas personales que sólo me animaban a escribir cosas tristes (;o;)... Este es el último capítulo de relleno que, para ser de relleno, tiene más palabras de las que suelo escribir... (._.)**

**Chicos gracias por leerme, I'm-the-Best, katina-12 y Geella-Green por sus reviews :D !!!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12:**

**MENTIRAS**

_Por mi cabeza rondaban tantas cosas, estaba la oportunidad en mis manos, siquiera pensaba en las consecuencias, pero es mío ¿no? ¿Qué importan los eventos que le sigan? Es lo que quiero, mejor dicho, lo que deseamos y haré lo que sea por conservarlo. _

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_-Tú lo dijiste, no lo haces por mí, solo aprovecho la oportunidad. No hay marcha atrás, te quedarás en la clase diurna._

_-Kaname, por favor… no conviene que vengas…_

_-¿Quién te entiende? Primero querías quedarte, te doy la oportunidad y resulta que tampoco quieres._

_-¡Pero!_

_-Yo haré todo lo imposible porque ella esté feliz. Ella quiere regresar, por lo menos, estar segura de que las cosas marchan bien ahí. No la voy a privar de su felicidad. _

_-¿Cuándo vendrás? –_Hablo con desgano_-_

_-El día de la apertura. _

_- Dame más tiempo._

_-Nada de eso. _

_- te lo explique… pensé que habías entendido…_

_-¿Entender qué? ¿Acaso no puedes seguir con tus asuntos? _

_-¡No y lo sabes! Ninguno de los dos puede, si tu avanzas yo tendré que retroceder. ¿Yuki ya sabe de la presencia de Zero?_

_-No y aún no lo hará. _

_-¿Lo ves? Siquiera estás seguro de tu plan._

_-No es eso, pero quiero que esté así por los días que faltan. ¿Tengo que preocuparla con ello?_

_-¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesto, Kaname? ¿No importa que ella se entristezca al verlo?_

_-¿Dónde se fue toda tu obediencia, ha? La última vez hiciste lo mismo. Estar con él te está afectando._

_-¡He hecho todo lo que me has pedido! ¡Nunca te he fallado! ¡No puedes hacerme esto! _–gritó antes de que las lágrimas que escaparan- _¡Por favor!_

_-No todo…_

_-¿Y por ese error, lo harás? Yo no quería involucrarme pero sabes que también tengo mis principios, sabías de la promesa que me había hecho. ¡Maldición Kaname, sabes todo de mí! ¿Qué harás, vengarte? _

_-¿Y la culpa de quién sería, si ese fuera el caso? ¿Mía? ¿Me voy a vengar porque eres una persona incapaz de realizar un simple trabajo? _

_-¡¿Si crees que soy incapaz de hacerlo, por qué me buscaste?! _

_-Ese no es el punto, si quieres saberlo, de verdad creí que eras apta para esto. Era un simple trabajo, quien lo complico fuiste tú y nadie más._

_-¿Yo? ¿Entonces me auto pedí enamorarme de Zero, atarlo a mí? ¡Diciendo eso lo único que parece es que quieres joderme! _–Gritó poniéndole final a la llamada-

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Se apretó las sienes con ambas manos, un pequeño mareo la había hecho tambalearse sin llegar a caer, lo que le había parecido inusual. Caminó hasta llegar a su cuarto, donde se recostó sin más en el piso, estirando brazos y piernas. No tendría más que aceptar quedarse en la clase diurna, lo que la afectaba y beneficiaba al mismo tiempo. Estaría con Zero, pero el precio era ver su reacción ante la presencia de los sangrepura.

Todas las personas son usadas por lo menos una vez en su vida. Pero una cosa muy diferente es que lo permitas gustosamente, a cambio de algún beneficio por ejemplo; y otra, sentirse usado porque entonces no eres más que un triste objeto para conseguir el beneficio y satisfacer la ambición de otro. Nunca le había importado ser el objeto de Kaname, pero ahora sus sentimientos estaban tan enredados al fin del sangrepura que aunque no tuviera que escoger, se sentía entre la espada y la pared.

_¿Y si le digo a Zero? Si supiera esto… ¿Me odiaría?... _

Esos días había asistido a las clases normalmente (aún si dormitaba en algunas), estaba, aparentemente, relajada, incluso feliz, se podría decir. ¿Y por qué? ¿Acaso estaba así por la avalancha que venía y donde probablemente acabaría enterrada?

Ciertamente quería pensar en otra cosa, sentirse ajena a todo. Cerró los ojos. Estaba en extremo fatigada y no había motivo para hacerlo. Poco tuvo para pensar en eso.

* * *

-¿Está bien?

-Sí, solo tiene un poco de fiebre –colocaba una toalla empapada de agua fría en su frente-

-¡Hey, hey! –Alzó la mano para deterlo- ¿Qué hacen?

-Quitamos tu fiebre.

-¿Fiebre? ¡Si estoy perfecta! ¡Déjense de bromas! –Se levanto de la cama con dificultad-

-Me temo que no podrás asistir a tu cita con el Consejo –le dijo Cross-

-Me encuentro bien, ahora con permiso, tengo que salir –pronunció-_ ¿El piso se mueve o yo lo estoy?_

-No vas a hacerlo –la detuvo Zero-

-¡Estoy bien! _Creo…_

-¡NO VAS A SALIR! –le dijo seriamente-

-TENGO qué –hablo igual- No es que quiera, sino que DEBO.

-Ya telefonee desde hace un buen rato, pedí disculpas en tu nombre, no te preocupes –Kaien estaba sonriendo intentando aligerar el ambiente-¡Mañana te acompañaré, así que vuelve a meterte a la cama! –ordenó-

-Sí, sí. –Hizo caso al hombre entendiendo que quizá tenían razón-

-Kiryuu-kun, serás su vigilante, que no se mueva de aquí ¿entendido? –Salió de la habitación-

Se sentó a un lado suyo, acariciando su cabeza.

-¿Por qué no dijiste que te sentías mal?

-¿Por qué suponen que lo estoy? Digo, aparte de la fiebre, creo que no hay algún síntoma que lo indique.

-Estabas en el suelo, no sé si te desmayaste o te quedaste dormida. Lo que es tonto, considerando que estabas en tu recámara, a un lado de la cama.

-…

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

-Te digo que bien.

-¿Y la verdad?

Bufo antes de responder.

-Bien, un poco mareada y cansada pero bien…

-Pero…

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué lo causo?

-mmm… creo que… el no…–negó con la cabeza- El estrés, si debe ser eso.

-Ajá… - tenía la cara de no te creo nada-

-No me hagas caso. Necesito descansar ¿te importaría?

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

-No, no, al contrario, pero es muy temprano y tal vez quieres hacer algo más.

-Mañana… ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Eso la dejo de piedra ¿qué le diría? Obviamente no podía decirle "no, porque voy con Yuki", tenía que inventar una excusa a la velocidad de ya, puesto que no había previsto que le dijera eso.

-ehh… no…lo siento mucho Zero, pero ya sabes como son, somos los vampiros, en especial los del consejo, sería mejor que Cross me acompañe, de cierta manera sabría cómo manejar lo que se pudiera presentar. ¡No digo que no puedas tú, es sólo que…!

-Te estás haciendo líos con las palabras, hay otra cosa ¿verdad?

Trago saliva

-No, para nada –giró la cabeza, acompañándose de torpes movimientos con las manos-

-¿Tiene que ver con lo del sábado?

Bajo las manos hasta su regazo y miro a Zero con culpabilidad, ya lo sabía, pero ese hecho no iba a cambiar que la dificultad de hablarlo con él. Busco prendarse a él, aunque sentía que no tenía derecho a hacerlo.

-Me gustaría tener la libertad de decirte todo, pero son cosas que te van a lastimar.

No estaba tan segura de que lo que había dicho fuera lo correcto, pero no había marcha atrás para decir "Olvídalo", igual no continuo hablando. Se pegó tanto a él como fue capaz, sintiéndose cómoda en su cuerpo, escuchando su respiración y sus latidos. Acarició su pecho y arrugo la camisa de Zero con los dedos mientras tanto.

El peliplata volvió a acariciar su cabeza, pasando las manos a su espalda, haciéndole cosquillas y obligándola a enderezarse.

-Mañana estarás bien.

-Eso espero…

* * *

-¿Y Ayumi-Sama? –Preguntó Yuki con un poco de extrañeza-

-Se enfermó, pero vendrá mañana. Eso fue lo que Kaname-Sama nos dijo.

-¡¿En serio?!

-Yuki-Sama, no se preocupe, estará bien. –le dijo Ruka con un tono que esperaba la tranquilizara- No es nada grave.

Suspiró aliviada al parecer.

-¿El Director?

-Viene mañana, con ella. Kaname-Sama se lo pidió. Decidieron que sería mejor para todos.

-¡Pero…ah! Bueno, igual no le puedo hacer que vengan.

-Yuki... ¿Cuál es la prisa? Mañana podrás verlos –intervino el mayor-

-Con su permiso –dijo antes de salir-

-¿Ruka está todo listo?

-Sí, Kaname-Sama

-Te tengo una sorpresa.

-¿Por mi cumpleaños?–Preguntó curiosa- ¿Una sorpresa? ¿Y qué es, eh?

-Si te dijera, se arruinaría. Además, no seré yo quién te la de, al menos técnicamente.

-¿Um? No entiendo…

-Sé paciente, Yuki. Lo único que te puedo adelantar, es que te gustará.

* * *

-_… ¡Ze-Zero!_

La tenía sujeta hacia él por la cintura, estaba Ayumi dándole la espalda, lo que aprovechaba para lamer su cuello y nuca desnudos. Con una de sus manos la vampiro lo atraía más hacia sí, permitiéndose perder un poco la conciencia de los problemas que la estaban volviendo loca. Sabía que no lo lograría del todo pero intentarlo le parecía bastante grato. Los colmillos de Zero se estaban enterrando con una brusquedad que en vez de asustarla, la hacía sentir satisfecha y feliz, por ser ella, quien podía causar lo mismo en él, aún si era momentáneo.

El vital líquido se escurría por aquel lecho totalmente blanco que era ahora su piel. Se sintió débil, pero no iba a decírselo, no pretendía arruinar lo que estaba sucediendo. Se recargo en él, haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás, en un sensual movimiento. También lo necesitaba. Y tenía que ser rápido. ¿Qué clase de vampiro era? Uno muy tonto sin duda alguna. Desde el intento del mordisco se había negado, incluso, a beber las tabletas, era su "pequeño auto-castigo", que junto con el estrés, se estaba dedicando a perjudicarla físicamente.

La mano de Zero se fue al pequeño espacio existente entre su pecho, rozando su esternón para finalmente posarse en su vientre. Cubrió su mano con la propia y sujeto con la otra el cuello de su "verdugo". Una ola de calor la invadió y entonces…

Entonces… todo se apago.

* * *

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes mejor?

Escuchó apretando los ojos antes de abrirlos.

-Síp –se tallo los ojos con el dorso de las manos-

-Estás muy roja –le dijo tocándole la cara- no tienes fiebre de nuevo.

-¿Zero?

-¿sí?

-¿Qué pasó?

-¿Cuándo? –pregunto sorprendido-

-Anoche… -pronunció incorporándose-

-Nada…

-¿Cómo que nada? –y se detuvo a pensar antes de murmurar- Fue un sueño…

-¿Qué sueño?

-Ninguno, divagaciones mías –negó con la cabeza, apenada-

-Está bien. Cross quiere que te vistas para desayunar.

-Sip… ¿Me ayudas a levantar? –extendió los brazos –

Zero la levanto con la delicadeza en que uno carga a un bebé. Lenta y suavemente la coloco en el suelo, donde se tambaleo antes de recuperar completamente el equilibrio. Se paró en las puntas de los pies tratando de alcanzarlo para besarlo, lo cual le costó y tuvo que ser auxiliada por él, quien la sujeto por la cintura. Justo cuando lo iba a lograr, escucho el picaporte de la puerta intentando ser abierto y no podía ser otro más que el Director. Instintivamente giró la cabeza hacia otro lado y bajo, pero no sintió que Zero hiciera lo mismo. Lo volteo a ver con cierta inseguridad. La puerta no se abrió como esperaba, el seguro estaba puesto, algo que ella pocas veces acostumbraba a hacer. ¿Qué pasaba?

Se soltó y camino hasta el armario, se había puesto tan nerviosa que sintió las piernas como de gelatina, luego escucho como Zero se tumbaba en la cama, dando un largo suspiro. Se dio un sermón mental por lo de su sueño que le había parecido tan real, pero que no terminaba de ser un sueño loco.

-No vayas…

-…Te lo dije… tengo qué…-Se acerco a abrazarlo- No será tanto…

-No es el tiempo –murmuró-

-¿Lo sabes? –dijo al comprender a lo que se refería-

-¿No debería?

-No es eso, pero pensé que no te agradaría…

-Y tienes razón…

-Zero… es la última vez, lo prometo

-Es tu decisión ir, lo que diga no debe de influir en ella.

- …yo…eh...

-¿Um?

-No sé que decir, realmente…no esperaba esto.

-Se te hace tarde, hablamos luego ¿Si? –le dijo antes de salir-

-¿Por qué cerraste la puerta?

-Porque esperaba tratar convencerte de que te quedaras.

-OK… idiota… -se insultó- _"Duele…porque empiezo a quererte…" ¿no puedes responder tal fácil a eso?_

Se puso un vestido de color verde olivo con rayas lila. Se ajusto el listón que estaba en la cintura de la prenda y suspiró. Pronto se sintió débil, teniendo que sujetarse del borde del tocador. Estaba segura de saber cuál era la causa, pero no quería aceptarla del todo.

_-Estoy bien ¿no? Ya paso lo de ayer…_

Se dijo mentalmente antes de agacharse para calzarse unas zapatillas de diminuto tacón. Algo le faltaba. Peinó su largo cabello y puso una banda con un moño en la cabeza. Y aún así algo faltaba, no tenía que ver con su aspecto. Siempre que tocaba un tema relacionado con los Kuran tenía esa misma sensación, siempre que los hablaba con Zero. ¿Era así cómo se sentía él?

Saco por último un abrigo de color ciruela y tomó una caja adornada con un listón enorme que descansaba apoyada en la silla de su escritorio. Luego, tomó del suelo su camisón y lo olfateo levemente, percibió un suave olor metálico en él. Al mirarlo con atención, descubrió manchas en la parte de arriba, que evidentemente, eran manchas de sangre.

-¿Entonces…?

Eso basto para confundirla, había pasado algo indudablemente. No pudo averiguarlo, cuando salió de su habitación, Zero ya se había ido.

* * *

Apenas habían subido al auto que había ido por ellos, Ayumi se puso cómoda y se quedo dormida. Exactamente lo que había hecho últimamente, dormir en cualquier ocasión que se le presentara.

-¿Ayu-chan, cómo te sientes? –preguntó el Director paternalmente-

-Bien, gracias por tu preocupación.

-Pero no fui el único que se preocupo, Kiryuu-kun también lo hizo.

-Lo sé –dijo apenada- Ya no tardaremos en llegar…

-Dormiste casi todo el trayecto… Te ha pasado antes, en especial en las clases, por lo que me han dicho los profesores, Yagari no deja de decir "Esa mocosa, se la pasa durmiendo"-comentó imitándolo-

-¡No puede ser! Otra vez…No lo hago a propósito, pasa y yap, a veces me doy o no cuenta, como ayer.

-Pero ayer fue diferente, incluso tenías fiebre, no creo que haya sido una siesta

-Me he estresado mucho, quizá fue eso.

-¿Has bebido las tabletas? Porque no te he visto en estos días.

-Sip, las normales, ni más ni menos –mintió-

-¿Alimentaste a Kiryuu-kun, verdad?

-N-no –miró hacia otro lado y enrojeció-

-No está mal que lo hagas, pero si la frecuencia. Si él está bien con las tabletas, deberías dejarlo continuar así.

-¡Pero! –replicó aunque era verdad-

-¡Eh,eh! Sé de lo que hablo.

-Está bien, señor.

* * *

-Bienvenido, Director –hablo Kaname con su cortesía característica-

-¡Kaname-kun! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!

-Ayumi…

-Buenos días, Kaname-Sama –ahí estaba ese toque de frialdad que solía tener cuando se enfadaba-

-¿Y Yuki-Chan? –preguntó impaciente Cross-

-Termina de arreglarse, la verá en unos minutos más. –volvió la vista a Ayumi- Mientras tanto, nosotros tenemos asuntos que arreglar. Lamento tener que dejarlo aquí, pero es algo que tenemos que resolver pronto.

-No hay problema –dijo asombrado-

-Vamos. –salió de la casa a un paso más o menos apresurado-

La chica vampiro siguió con un paso igual, quedando en poco tiempo a la misma distancia. Este era el momento en que tendría que pedir disculpas pero, para eso, no tenían que ir tan lejos. Poco a poco se adentraban más al bosque que rodeaba la gran mansión de los Kuran. Por lo visto no sólo trataba de arreglar aquel asunto inconcluso. Presentía que algo no le gustaría de todo eso ¿qué podía hacer? Nada, más que hacer caso a las órdenes de Kaname.

No era un día especialmente frío, pero si se sentía intensamente fresco por donde caminaban, que dicho sea de paso, lo estaban haciendo en círculos, sin llegar a ningún punto en especifico. Los grandes árboles proporcionaban un aspecto un tanto sombrío a aquel lugar.

Después de andar un rato, el sangrepura se detuvo, dándole la cara, un rostro que mostraba una pizca de enojo. Se quedo quieta esperando cualquier cosa que le indicara que podía empezar a disculparse.

-Yo…eh…

-¿Vas a disculparte?

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Hazlo entonces.

-¡Perdónporlodelallamadanodebídehaberreaccionadoasí! –sonó todo corrido como si de una sola palabra se hubiera tratado por la rapidez con la que dijo la frase. No pudo decirlo calmada-

-¿Piensas hacer algo para compensarlo?

- … sólo decirte que…acepto quedarme en la clase diurna, tal como acordaste –dijo con resignación-

Kaname sonrió ampliamente de satisfacción, puesto que había logrado tener el control de esa situación. Ladeo la cabeza avergonzada por haber dicho aquello. Se acerco tanto a Ayumi que de un momento a otro ya estaba respirando el mismo aire que ella.

-Estás envuelta en su olor –le susurró- ¿Lo has convencido, verdad?

Abrió los ojos por la impresión que le dejo ¿A qué se refería con eso? Entendía las palabras pero no el significado. ¿Y de qué lo había convencido? Se volteo confusa.

-¿Kaname…? –dijo en un murmuro-

-Kiryuu al parecer quiso compensarte por tus "atenciones" hacia con él.

No contestó a eso, en su opinión, era mayor la probabilidad de que justo en ese momento Kaname se arrepintiera de querer ir a la Academia.

-Ayer, cuando el Director hizo el favor de llamar, me dijo que estabas enferma, conociéndote, diría que fue por un error tuyo. Sacando conclusiones, creo que él te alimentó, así como que te "ayudó" a llegar al punto donde estás. –enfatizó en lo último- Lo menos que pudo hacer fue eso.

-¿Te consta? ¿Cómo puedes decir saber eso si ni siquiera yo estoy segura de que haya pasado?

-Tan sencillo, te lo dije, traes impregnado el olor a su sangre. Conozco la tuya y definitivamente no era.

Se tambaleo por lo que interpretó como una reacción por oír aquello. Kaname la sujeto por el brazo antes de continuar.

-Al menos debe dársele el mérito por intentarlo, porque su sangre no te va a servir lo suficiente, menos aún si no te has alimentado.

-¿Y de quién se supone lo haga?

-Consíguete un amante entonces.

-Encontraré uno a la vuelta de la esquina –comento sarcástica- A menos…–empezó a sentirse adormilada y se recargo en un árbol- …que me cobre el favor que me debes. No puedo pedirte que reconsideres el tomar tu lugar, pero si puedo pedirte eso. –Dijo con un tono que sonó ciertamente retador-

-Aprendiste a negociar.

-Aprendí del mejor ¿no lo crees? –Sonrió de manera cínica- ¿Y bien?

-Si eso quieres ¿qué otro remedio?

* * *

Estaba en la biblioteca, se había propuesto estudiar para variar el hecho de que estaba fuera de clase de historia. Según él, aprovecharía sabiamente el tiempo pero no se concentraba, existía algo que lo afectaba. ¿Hasta donde eran mentiras piadosas?

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en clase. –le dijo Yagari con un tono de reprimenda-

Zero lo ignoro. Enfocándose en el libro hizo como que si no hubiera escuchado nada. Disimuladamente volteo y lo vio sentarse enfrente suyo, al mismo tiempo que daba vuelta a la página del libro. Pensaba cerrarlo e irse pero eso sería semejante a huir, así que empezó a hojear simulando que buscaba algo en el libro.

-¿Y tu noviecita?

Alzo la mirada del texto.

-¿Con que conseguí tu atención? Como sea… ¿Sabes por qué el cambio de planes?

-¿Respecto a qué?

-A que ya no se irá de "abeja reina" a la clase nocturna…Cross me lo dijo.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó sorprendido-

-No me importa pero creo que hay algo más… y si tú no lo sabes parece que se confirma.

* * *

-Una suerte que decidieras traerme a caminar…

-Fue para quitarte su aroma, no iba a dejar que Yuki te viera y lo recordara…un último favor…

-¿El pago por la sangre? –sonrió limpiándose la boca- Lo haré siempre y cuando me digas que es lo último que hago para ti.

-No estoy seguro de que sea lo último…

-Entonces suéltalo.

* * *

Tenía que averiguar que tan cierto era lo que Yagari le había contado y que mejor manera que preguntarle directamente a la involucrada. Si ahora lo pensaba, no le había comentado ella nada, el plan era que sería la jefa de los dormitorios de la Luna y no había empezado a movilizarse, a preocuparse, nada. Probablemente había otra cosa, tal como sospechaba su maestro y otra vez había salido con _ellos._

* * *

Cuando ingresaron a la casa, Ayumi corrió a esconderse. No le dio tiempo de ver quien estaba ahí, aunque tampoco quería. Se había metido a hurtadillas en la habitación donde se había alojado la última vez. Se acostaría un rato si se podía, aunque lo dudaba. Con la sangre de Kaname se sentía nuevamente bien y eso, irónicamente, la hacía sentir lo peor del mundo. Estaba radiante, sus ojos mostraban viveza, tenía un leve color rosado en las mejillas, todo un cambio y lo único que había hecho era beber la sangre de quien no debía.

_¿Por qué lo hizo?_

Quería, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que lo que le había dicho el sangrepura fuera falso. Que Zero no la había alimentado, eso quería creer. Aunque le doliera quizá pensar que nunca lo haría, era mejor eso a que la alimentara, porque no tenía que ser así. Ella era quien tenía que hacerlo.

El acuerdo llegó muy lejos, era una completa estupidez lo que le había propuesto Kaname pero no había lugar para arrepentimientos. Terminaría lastimada y tendría que comportarse al realizar aquella tarea, pero encontraría alguna manera de cobrársela de igual al mayor de los Kuran.

Su celular sonó una vez y luego otra, no tenía ánimos como para fingir una actitud de felicidad, con la tercera vez se dio cuenta de que no iba a parar. Lo abrió y reconoció el número.

-¿Hola?

-¡Zero! -dijo sorprendida- ¿Qué quieres?

-Obviamente hablar contigo…

-¿Sobre qué…? Además yo también quiero hablar contigo.

-¿Podemos?

-Sí, ya lo creo y aunque no pudiera ¿qué importa? –comentó coquetamente- ¿Y qué es?

-Yagari me dijo que los planes cambiaron… tus planes con lo de la Clase Nocturna…

-¿Qué cambiaron? –murmuró- seguramente se refiere a que cambiaron mis planes de mudanza.

-¿Tus qué…?

-¡Ah! Hable con el Director y me dejará quedarme en la habitación que tengo en la residencia… No soportaría estar rodeada todo el día de aquellos vampiros. -Claramente, sabía que no se refería a eso pero no estaba mal por el momento, mentir un poquito-

El peliplata guardo silencio antes de hablar

-¿Y no se supone que eso es lo que TIENES que hacer? Ya sabes, estar rodeada de vampiros para mantenerlos a raya…

-Detalles…

-Pero…

-¿mmm?

-Nada importante, olvídalo. ¿Y tú, de qué quieres hablar?

-Sobre anoche, estoy completa y totalmente segura de que algo paso. No sé que, me lo puedo imaginar pero necesito confirmarlo. Responde con la verdad: ¿me mordiste o me alimentaste?

Zero no respondió a esto.

-Mi ropa estaba manchada ¿Qué me dices de eso?-en ese justo momento escuchó pasos de alguien que se acercaba a la habitación. Tras concentrarse un segundo, se percató de que no era otra más que la pequeña Kuran y en su mente empezó a formularse un plan ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Después de todo, Kaname ya se había encargado de cobrárselo por adelantado- ¿Qué ocurrió mientras dormíamos, Zero? –apresuro a decir, procurando que las palabras claves en esa frase se notaran- Porque estoy segura de que esta vez no fui yo la que hizo algo.

Yuki, que estaba detrás de la puerta al escuchar eso sintió un golpe en el estomago combinado con celos, melancolía y un extraño morbo. Una no muy bonita mezcla.

-Ella está con él… -musitó-

Pensó en retirarse pero sus pies no le respondían, obligándola a quedarse a escuchar el resto de la conversación con la cabeza baja.

-Tal vez deberíamos hablar más tarde…

-OK. Por cierto ¿te gustaría ir a bailar? –dijo con voz extremadamente melosa-

-¡¿Bailar?!

-Sip, será divertido ¿por qué no? ¿O, prefieres hacer otra cosa? –comentó con un "sutil" tono-

-Está bien… iremos a bailar, a eso y ya.

-¿De verdad? Entonces prepárate –rió encantada- Nos vemos.

-Te espero –colgó-

-Yo también –pronunció dulcemente como si aún hablara con él y una terrible sonrisa se marco en sus labios.-_Ahora a continuar con el plan. _

Salió de la habitación con la misma cara, fingiendo sorpresa al encontrarse de frente con Yuki.

-Yuki ¿llevas mucho tiempo ahí? Perdón… no te escuché tocar la puerta…

-No te preocupes…

-¡Qué tonta soy! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! –le gritó alegremente al mismo tiempo que la estrechaba con los brazos-

-Gracias… -comentó silenciosamente-

-¿Pasa algo?

-¡En absoluto! –Negó- Mí hermano quiere que bajes con nosotros.

- Está bien.

Mientras bajaban a la amplia sala donde estaban todos, Yuki no dejaba de pensar en la última frase "Yo también" ¿Venía después de un "Te quiero"? ¿Zero le había dicho eso? Si ya dormían juntos era evidente que había más que un romance pasajero. Odiaba las ideas que estaban formándose en su cabeza. Imaginar que él, quien la había besado, mordido y confesado a manera de despedida pudiera tener una novia, a la que ella veía como "muy cercana a la perfección", una con la que podía "disfrutar" y que podía darle lo que ella alguna vez le dio.

Por su lado, Ayumi trataba de armarse de valor para lo que venía, el karma de su "travesura" era alto y aunque en un principio hubiera sido la bruja y lo mereciera, estaba consciente de que, por lo menos, una o dos lágrimas se derramarían en el momento del pago. Distrayéndose ligeramente vio el lindo vestido color crema que portaba Yuki con singular elegancia, montada en unos tacones.

-Yuki, tu hermano me pidió decirte algo… darte tu regalo… -hablo al llegar a la sala-

-¿Umm?

-¡Te doy la más sincera bienvenida como jefa de los Dormitorios de la Luna! –embozó una falsa sonrisa que Cross, atento a cada movimiento de ambas, notó-

-¿Kaname? ¿Eso significa…?

-Que volvemos Yuki, siempre y cuando tú lo desees y me lo digas.

La pequeña de cabello largo y castaño se quedo muda e inmóvil, la había impresionado eso. Kaname estaba haciendo algo que sabía no quería, llevarla de vuelta a su mundo, al mundo donde ella había crecido y era verdaderamente feliz. Podría volver, estar donde quería, ver a quien quería… sólo restaba la promesa…

-¿Yuki, qué me dices?

-Yo…quiero volver Kaname, muchas gracias –dijo con una sonrisa y una diminuta gota resbalando por una de sus mejillas, que el sangrepura se encargó de limpiar- Estoy muy feliz –le dio un timido beso a su hermano-

Atentos como estaban a aquella cursi escena, pensó que no notarían para nada su ausencia y subió casi sin hacer ruido, buscando refugio nuevamente. Kaien la siguió de igual forma.

* * *

Se sentía miserable, ya estaba, cumplió. Tirada en el suelo como estaba no podía parecer más patética. Siquiera se había sentido tan bien con lo que había hecho minutos antes, el sentimiento de bienestar que había tenido no llenaba el hueco que sentía. Si algo podía servirle de consuelo, era saber que tenía una libertad provisional, no total como hubiera querido.

Las lágrimas esta vez no estaban tan de acuerdo en detenerse y una se escapó. Ayumi no se lo iba a permitir, se seco los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Tenía que aceptar que ella lo había escogido, aceptar las consecuencias y pensar en que podía solucionarlo. No se iba a poner a llorar.

-Ayu-Chan –Le hablo Cross del otro lado de la puerta- ¿Puedo entrar?

-Sí, adelante.

-¿Estás bien?

-Eh… lo siento, olvide el regalo, vine por él…

-Espero que eso sea cierto… ¿Vuelves?

-¿Allá abajo? No tengo muchos ánimos de hacerlo.

-Diré que no te sientes bien de nuevo ¿te parece?

-Pero que nadie venga ¿sip?

-Estás así por lo que le dijiste a Yuki ¿Si sabias que te ibas a poner como estás, por qué se lo dijiste?

-Porque… Kaname me lo pidió a cambio de que… ¡Nada! _Boca floja… _Bueno, sabes cómo fue eso…

-Un rato más y nos vamos, si tanto te incomoda nos iremos en el tiempo prudencial.

-¡No, no quiero molestarlos! Tú quieres estar con Yuki, yo esperaré.

-Pues esperaras a que pase ese tiempo.

-…Gracias… Tengo una pregunta

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué Yagari sabe de mis planes con Kaname?

-Es tu profesor tenía que saberlo, de hecho, es el único al que se lo comunique. Que él lo supiera resulta de importancia…

-Se lo dijo a Zero, me preguntó…

-¿Cuándo?

-Hace unos minutos hable con él por teléfono.

-¿Le dijiste? –Preguntó con interés-

-No, no podría. Aunque de serte sincera, lo pensé.

-¡Ayumi! ¡¿Qué va a pasar mañana cuando se vean?!

-¡No lo sé! Si lo supiera no creo que me sentiría tan estúpida e idiota…

-Pensé que les enseñaban a hablar propiamente…

-¡Ahh perdón! No puedo evitarlo, cuando estoy tensa las palabras salen por si solas…ese no es el punto...Cómo sea –se pasó la mano por el cabello- saldremos en la noche.

-¿Me avisas o me pides permiso?

-Ambas –dijo sonriendo-

* * *

Después de unas cuantas horas, se decidió que tenían que irse. Ayumi pidió disculpas que eran más o menos sinceras y se sintió aliviada apenas puso un pie fuera de la mansión, no podía evitar sentirse de otra manera. Esperaba ya ver a Zero aunque no era tanto lo que había pasado, eran cerca de las 5 de la tarde y no sentía la misma pesadez interna de la mañana.

* * *

No tenía mucho que habían partido y Yuki se encerró en su habitación, Kaname tenía que salir y aprovechó la situación. Estaba confundida por lo que había pasado ese día, en especial, por lo relacionado a Zero.

_Yo fui quien lo dejo…entonces… ¿ me debería sentir así? Es muy egoísta pensar que, siempre, estaría para mí… él también puede…no, él debe ser feliz, así me cueste aceptarlo. Finalmente escogí a Kaname y tengo que hacer todo porque esté feliz y hacerle recuperar lo que tanto sacrifico por mí. Yuki, eres una niña caprichosa, no puedes tenerlos a los dos y tú ya elegiste desde hace mucho. _

_Si no hubiera pensado eso… todo comenzó con eso…_

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y se tapó la boca con ambas manos, esperando que ni un solo ruido escapara de ella. Tirada ahí en la cama, las lágrimas fluyeron una tras otra, como si llevara años sin haber llorado. Lo extrañaba muchísimo y decirlo así era poco… pensaba en él todos los días sin falta desde su partida. Algunas veces no podía pensar en él, sin soltar por lo menos un suspiro. No sabía que era de él y cuando se entera de su regreso, no pudo más que sonreír y sentir una emoción agridulce.

_Y ahora… está con ella…más que eso… ella está con él… no soy yo y nunca más podré ser yo._

Apretó la quijada y los puños y con sus uñas se hirió provocando la salida de un poco de sangre en la palma de sus manos. Sentía coraje, celos e ira. ¿Cómo soportaría eso cuando los viera juntos? ¿Bastaría con pensar que era en pro de la felicidad de Zero? ¿Era suficiente con pensar que ella tenía a Kaname?

_Esta sangre… desearía que llegara otra vez a sus labios… pero no puedo hacer tal cosa…Ninguno lo merece… ninguno de los dos merece que yo los lastime, así como yo no merezco que ellos me amen…_

Extendió las manos en frente de su cara y las lamió, limpiando todo a consciencia.

_Sólo quiero… beber de nuevo un poco de "esa" sangre…_

Sus colmillos empezaron a crecer junto con la sensación de picazón en las encías y la garganta… y el pulso se acelero bruscamente soltando un gemido, se sentó en su cama y respiró varias veces intentando controlarse.

_¿Me darías de tu sangre si te lo pidiera?_

Se dio cuenta de la inutilidad de esa pregunta, no la respondería nunca porque nunca la preguntaría. Lo que ella quería ya le pertenecía a alguien y volvió a sollozar ante la idea. Comprendió que lo había perdido, como dicen "Nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde" y ahí estaba la prueba.

_¿Por qué ahora…por qué parece que te quiero más cuando aparece ella? No puedo luchar por ti… porque me heriría a mi misma… y no solo a mí, sino a la persona que escogí amar y a la que me he jurado hacer feliz aún sobre mi propia felicidad, y eso haré contigo…_

-Así me dañe profundamente…

* * *

-_…Zero, yo prometo hacerte feliz_… -Lo beso- Me gusta cómo te vestiste –le dijo viéndolo de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose en los puntos que le gustaban, casi devorándolo con la mirada-… Es muy…"llamativa" … -en realidad, su vestimenta era oscura, pantalones negros y una camisa azul marino en la que resaltaba la maravillosa piel del cazador así como sus ojos, pero se refería a que llamaría la atención de cierto género- aunque siento que te verías mejor sin toda la ropa… -acerco sus manos al pecho de Zero-

-Ayumi…ba-basta –balbuceo- así no saldremos nunca… -hablo cuando ésta, le empezaba a abrir la camisa-

-¡Pero si acabo de llegar! –Zero se cerró el único botón que había conseguido abrir- Bueno… iré a vestirme…

-¿No estás bien así?

-No y te garantizo que quizá ya no salgamos cuando me veas –le guiño el ojo-

-No me molestaría…

-Lo que quieres es escapar o no ir… Podría apostarlo.

-Ve a vestirte…

-OK… amm… bueno… me voy a mi cuarto entonces.

No se sentía especialmente emocionado, puesto que no le gustaba el bullicio de la gente, tampoco esperaba que cambiara una vez estando ahí. Calculaba que saldrían cerca de las 10, considerando que eran las 9:30. Recargado en la pared del pasillo, afuera de la habitación de Ayumi, planeaba como tocar el tema. Aún si Yagari solo le hubiera dado información equivocada, sentía que no perdía nada al preguntarle. Sin percatarse tocaba la puerta con los dedos, golpeándola y produciendo un ruido prácticamente audible para la vampiro, que debió considerar que la presionaba a salir, lo que fuera, ella salió haciendo que Zero perdiera el equilibrio al verla.

La recorrió de la cabeza a los pies. Usaba un vestido corto sin tirantes que se sostenía gracias a una cinta que llevaba arriba de sus senos. Sobre la tela purpura se distinguían diseños de rosas bordados en colores lila y negro y en las cuales caía un cinturón de aros plateados, que hacía juego con unos brazaletes que llevaba en la mano derecha. Se colocó los pendientes de plata y acomodó un discreto collar. Las botas llegaban a sus rodillas, mostrando así la blanca piel de sus piernas. En los brazos llevaba su abrigo negro. Sencillamente le gustaba como se veía… y más que eso...

-¿Qué tanto ves? –sonrió apenada-

-Atinaste con tu premonición… -alcanzó a decir Zero después de un rato-

-¿De verdad? ¡Pues no me importa! Saldremos aún así –lo tomó de la mano enlazando sus dedos Vámonos –le sonrió-

-¿Eso quieres?

-¡Por supuesto! –gritó eufóricamente- Te lo pedí ¿no?

* * *

El lugar donde llegaron estaba abarrotado con cientos de adolescentes que bailaban demasiado apretujados. La increíble sala muy poco iluminada despedía una ola de calor producto de todo aquel movimiento. La música sonaba a todo y gritar era la única manera de hacerse oír un poco. Los que estaban cerca suyo comenzaban a hacer comentarios sobre la pareja, algunos halagadores, otros envidiosos.

Según lo que entendió estaban oyendo eurobeat… fuera lo que fuera… y después remixes de varias canciones que no conocía pero que Ayumi canto la mayoría. Para cambiarse no había absoluto espacio y a cada rato había empujones. A la chica no parecía importarle pero para Zero era diferente, era la primera vez que entraba en un lugar como esos y era como descubrir alguna civilización perdida. No entendía que veían los jóvenes en esos sitios… y aún así les siguió la corriente uniéndose a la fiesta. Ayumi se movía al ritmo de la música y Zero después de un rato se acostumbro al ajetreo… hasta que ella se pegó tanto a él desconcertándolo…

_-"Now would you like to kiss my phenomenal lips (Ahora tu aspiras a besar mis fenomenales labios)  
Tongue twists, red prints, which of you's on my list? __(Una mezcla de lenguas, impresiones rojas, ¿Qué de ti está en mi lista?)  
__Geared up steady to haunt, your dreams with wild desires (Te pones estable para perseguir tus sueños con deseos salvajes)  
So I'm da frenzy bitch, I'm so livin' it up!!" __(Y soy la p… exitada, estoy viviendo)_

Cantaba cerca de su oído, intentando ¿convencerlo? Llevó sus brazos a su cuello, jalándolo hacia ella y siguió con ese tono de seducción… Zero al sentir el contacto percibió una capa de humedad en su piel producto de todo el ajetreo.

_-"Ah Ah, sorry, no! you can't be me (Ah Ah, lo siento, no! Tú no eres mío)  
Devilicious, beauty figure, trouble loving, bangalicious (Malicioso, una hermosa figura, un amoroso problema, …)  
Ah, I know, ya'll get kick out of me (Ah, lo sé, me patearás fuera de mi)  
Pink delicious, juicy danger, repeticious, Ah" (Rosa delicioso, peligro jugoso, repetitivo,ah)  
_

El coro de la canción sólo repetía cientos de veces el mismo _"Ah, ah I don't care"_ que Ayumi intentaba hacer más provocativo cada vez. En su cuello vio deslizarse algunas gotas de sudor y terminar en su pecho. Trago saliva con dificultad.

-_¿Hasta dónde quieres llegar? / ¿No sé, Hasta las últimas consecuencias_?

Siguió con su intento de seducción pegándose a él, no sabía que quería obtener exactamente pero continuaría hasta que lo descubriera. Besaba su cuello con un leve dejo de lujuria y a cada oportunidad bajaba sus manos, rozando con rozando con los dedos sus piernas.

_-Si mañana te pierdo, mejor aprovecho esto…_

Le mordió el labio y Zero se hizo hacia atrás como queriendo evitar que siguiera haciendo eso, no sabía cuando perdería el control y se le iría encima. Ayumi lo vio con una mirada que no pudo descifrar el cazador, se dio por vencida y camino hasta donde se alcanzaba a ver una barra. Dudo un momento antes de ir tras ella.

-Un gimlet, por favor –dijo al sentarse. El barman comenzó a elaborar la bebida y ella miró atenta la caída del vodka desde una botella transparente- Gracias –dijo al recibirla. Miró la copa y la alzó, bebiéndose todo de un trago-¡Ahh! ¡Bien deme otra! –El hombre del otro lado se quedo viéndola sorprendido por la manera en que había terminado con su bebida-

-¿Qué haces?

-Bebo, necesito divertirme… -contesto secamente-

-Su copa, señorita. ¿Le ofrezco algo? –se dirigió a Zero-

-No… gracias…

-Traiga un ruso negro ¿sí?

-¿Disculpa, cuanto piensas beber?

-Una copa más… pero lo que acabo de pedir no es para mí…beberás conmigo…

-¡No beberé y de hecho tú tampoco deberías! –le quitó la copa de la mano- ¡No pienso llevarte ebria!

-No te preocupes, resisto mucho bebiendo… Gracias, es todo –le dijo al barman- ¡Salud! –le dijo a Zero, acto seguido le dio un sorbo a la copa- Está rico ¿No quieres? –no contestó y mostró un rostro de enojo- Bueno, ya… -pagó y echo a andar no sin antes beber el contenido dulzón de la copa-

-¿A dónde vas?

-Acompáñame, si quieres saber –le sonrió coqueta e inocentemente- ¿No vienes? –le extendió la mano y Zero la enlazo con la suya, sintiendo que iba a arrepentirse-

Cayo en cuenta de que lo llevaba afuera, hacía un frío terrible señal de la pronta llegada del invierno. Estaban rodeados de tiendas y más y más bares…

-¿Nos vamos? La verdad tenía otros planes contigo.

-Cómo si no lo hubiera notado –comentó sarcástico-

- Quería tenerte…tan cerca de mí… -se rió- ¿Pero, sabes de que manera, no? – se sonrojó al confesar y aún así se reía-

-Debería darte pena confesarlo… -se volteo tratando de hacer menos evidente su sonrojo-

-¡Pues claro que me avergüenzo! Pero el alcohol ayudo bastante…

-Eres una ebria…

-No bebí mucho… sabía que te ibas a enojar.

-¿Si sabías por qué demonios lo hiciste?

-¿Por qué crees tú? Quería que me vieras.

-Qué infantil eres… -bromeo y la jaló hacia si por la cintura- No vuelvas a hacerlo… -le sonrió y suspiro- Ayumi ayer, de verdad, me preocupaste…

-… estos días sabes que han pasado cosas… extrañas… suelo estresarme demasiado porque me tomó las cosas muy en serio, eso fue lo que me enfermó.-acarició su rostro con la mano-

- Parecías tan exhausta que no me anime a despertarte así que… busqué la manera de darte mi sangre…Mientras dormías pensé en lo mucho que te hago cuando bebo de ti…

-Pero…

-Déjame terminar, tú sabes que es cierto, no lo has hecho muchas veces, pero no me controlo y siento que tomo de más. Por eso te dije que ya no te quería como amante, mi sed se iba a salir de límites, además de que te pones como adicta a las tabletas.

-Eso fue solo una vez porque últimamente no las he tomado –dijo llevándose las manos a la boca-

-Repite eso…

-Desde que te mordí, no quise volver a hacerlo y en ningún momento sentí sed, por eso no bebí… fue estúpido, lo sé, pero instintivamente pasó, el hambre se fue… y no me sentía mal… hasta ayer –se excusó y bajo la cabeza, que le fue acariciada por unas blancas manos- …Gracias… pero no lo vuelvas a hacer… sabes que eso también fue estúpido…

-Me gustó hacerlo…

La abrazo fuertemente, se dieron besos cortos que pronto fueron haciéndose intensos. Ayumi agarro la nuca de Zero para profundizar el contacto, introdujo la lengua en su boca y se dejo llevar. Apretó la chaqueta de Zero por las solapas y las manos de él descendieron hasta dar con sus piernas y las rozó con las yemas de sus delgados dedos, soltó un pequeño grito al sentir el contacto frío con su piel caliente y sonrió. Tomó las manos del cazador y le dedicó una mirada cómplice.

-Llévame a casa…aquí no podemos hacer mucho…

Suspiró y obedeció…

* * *

Eran las 12:30 de la noche y la residencia estaba a oscuras y completamente silenciosa. Zero y Ayumi entraron como ladrones, en puntillas tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, algo imposible, considerando que iban unidos por los labios. Abrió la puerta de su habitación la chica con dificultad y se metieron tirando abrigos y casi resbalándose, cayendo torpemente en la cama pero sin soltarse.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Prefiero llevarlo a cabo que decirlo…

La pelinegra quedó arriba y se movía provocativamente sobre Zero, que respondía con algunos apretones en sus piernas o su cadera. Ni tarda ni perezosa, empezó a abrir los botones de la camisa, mientras él quitaba su joyería, mirándose impacientes se provocaron un rato. Zero deslizaba sus dedos debajo del vestido, tocándole los muslos, su otra mano, fue a parar en su cintura. Se sentaron cara a cara, quedando la cadera de Ayumi sobre la entrepierna de Zero, rozándola de vez en cuando, se sujetaba de su espalda, decidió atreverse más. Sus lenguas chocaban continuamente, sus manos acariciaban cada centímetro de piel. Bajó las manos a la altura del ombligo de Zero y comenzó a mover sus largos dedos que amenazaban con descender aún más. Contuvieron la respiración varias veces, reprimiendo algunos gemidos y ella movía con un ritmo más o menos constante la cadera, Zero la tomó de ahí y la pegó a sus piernas donde pudo sentir un gran bulto. Pegó su cara a la de él y le lamió el lóbulo.

-Puedo ayudarte… -le mordió suavemente la oreja- si quieres…

Se quedo sorprendido por aquella indecorosa pero tentadora propuesta y respondió lo más claro que pudo.

-No… gracias…

Ayumi restregó una vez más su cuerpo antes de quitarse de encima y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Dejémoslo aquí… -le dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción que apeno sobremanera a Zero.

* * *

Se ducharon por separado y planeaban dormir en la habitación de la chica, aunque Zero aun dudaba de hacerlo, "temía" que se repitiera lo de hacía unos momentos, sin embargo, se metió a su cama. Estaba de espaldas sujetando con fuerza las mantas y con una respiración tranquila. La abrazó, metiendo uno de los brazos debajo de los suyos, rozándole el cuello, aspiro el olor de su cabello y el de la piel, sintió su cuerpo tensarse pero no le importo.

-Me dijiste que me querías… ¿es cierto? –preguntó tímida y sinceramente-

-Creo que sí… no, no lo creo, es cierto…

-¿Te gusto?

-Claro que si, eres muy bonita, me gustas muchísimo.

-Di mi nombre, por favor.

-Eres muy bonita Ayumi…

-No me dejes… hoy, quédate conmigo y abrázame –tomó la mano de Zero y la besó- y aunque no sea cierto, dime que estarás siempre…

-Aquí estaré…

-Zero… ¿Me dejarías amarte?

No respondió a eso con palabras, la sujeto y le dio la vuelta, la acomodo en su pecho contra sí y tiernamente besó su cabeza.

-…Gracias…

Su última noche la pasaron hablando de cualquier cosa que se les cruzara por la cabeza, hasta que se quedaron dormidos. Ninguno pensó en lo que les pasaría al día siguiente.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**Ummm que puedo decir??? No sé que tanto hice sufrir a los personajes... Pero me gustó el resultado xD... Bangalicious de ravex y Anna Tsuchiya fue la canción elegida para hacer ''zorrear'' un rato a Ayumi... (aunque no sé que tan correcta esté considerando que hay mucha jerga en esa canción) xDD Estoy cansada, trabaje desde el termino del anterior capitulo en este y si algo no me gustaba empezaba de nuevo... No puedo prometer no tardarme tanto el próximo capítulo, pero me esforzaré...**

**Gracias, nos leemos :D**


	14. Verdad al Descubierto Primera Parte

**Hooola!!! OK, Sí esta vez me tarde una eternidad... pero creo que valdrá la pena (o al menos eso espero (._.') xD) Es algo raro, los capítulos anteriores bastante larguitos y este paf! 3000 y tantas palabras. La verdad llevo más avanzado, sin embargo... argh... me queda completar el final y no puedo porque estoy pensando... TENGO QUE SUBIR ALGO XDDD**

**Gracias a los que me siguen leyendo, los que me tienen en alerta y a los que se toman unos segunditos en dejarme una review...**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**VERDAD AL DESCUBIERTO**

**~Primera parte "TU Y YO"~**

Abrió los ojos poco a poco, la noche anterior se le había hecho pesada y corta. Podría asegurar que había dormido casi nada y que tener a alguien sumamente inquieto a tu lado era a veces bastante extraño… y ¿por qué no decirlo? Incomodo. Ayumi tendía a moverse continuamente en las noches y Zero acostumbraba abrazarla para que dejara de hacerlo. Pero esa noche había estado durmiendo tranquila y plácidamente, al menos eso parecía y él, todo lo contrario. Durmiendo y despertando cada media hora se paso la noche, o lo que quedaba de ella, cuando cansados cayeron en la cama.

La chica estaba a su lado aún durmiendo, aferrada a las mantas y con las manos pegadas a la boca, le quitó el cabello del cuello, dejándolo libre y se decidió a salir de la cama, dándole una mirada. ¿Quién le hubiera dicho que aquella a la que consideró una loca lo volvería loco a él con sus continuos intentos de satisfacerlo? Si ahora lo pensaba era extraño lo rápido que se había acostumbrado a su presencia, también pensaba que la nueva necesidad de estar juntos era algo que disfrutaba, se sentía enamorado, casi de la misma manera en que ¿estaba? ¿Había estado? Todavía quedaba como un asunto sin resolver sus sentimientos hacia "ella". Sin duda, la amaba aún pero era diferente, el sentimiento ahí estaba aunque no de la misma forma, había cambiado.

Se levanto y fue directamente a la ventana, corrió las cortinas y viendo el día algo nublado, suspiró. Era el principio de un día fatídico. Salió de la habitación a vestirse, antes de levantarla. Después pensó en preparar el desayuno puesto que algo le decía que era extremadamente tarde y tenían cosas que hacer, pero lo que más quería era olvidarse del día en que vivía.

Sonrió por sus conclusiones y salió.

Luego de una hora volvió a la habitación y se encontró con un bulto en la cama, que no era más que Ayumi envuelta hasta la cabeza que se cubría de la escaza luz solar que entraba por los cristales de la ventana. Caminó hasta ella y comenzó a moverla, se despertó con rapidez y se incorporó de manera lenta. Estirándose en la cama soltó un gruñido.

-Buenos días…

-Tardes… -la corrigió-

-¿Disculpa?

-Son cerca de las tres

-¿En serio? –dijo con total pereza- no importa… no hay nada que hacer…

-¿Quieres salir?

--No tengo ánimos de salir.

-¿Y…de que tienes ganas?

- No lo sé…

Zero se levanto de la cama y estaba dispuesto a sacarla de la habitación, tanto como ella se rehusaba. La jaló por los brazos y era obvio quien iba a ganar, Ayumi no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácil y con un poco de su fuerza "extra" lo jaló hacia sí, provocando que cayera encima de ella. Se rió estrepitosamente, divertida por lo ocurrido, pero callo pronto al notar la cercanía que había entre ambos. Se ruborizó y le dio apenas un roce con los labios, sintiéndose feliz con apenas eso. Zero se sintió extraño con el contacto, sin duda, era la primera vez que Ayumi se atrevía a besarlo de tan delicada manera, era al contrario, siempre acostumbraba hacerlo dejándose llevar sin importarle la situación. Pensaba que no era buena señal para comenzar el día en el que estaban y sin embargo, le gustó.

_Está todo bien, es sólo tu imaginación._

Trataba de creer eso aunque en el fondo tenía la idea de que no estaba del todo errado.

* * *

-Zero, ¿te está gustando?

-¿Qué…? –preguntó-

-La película –dijo ella- ¿En qué piensas? Siquiera recuerdas que estábamos haciendo.

-Lo siento –le acarició la cabeza y acerco su frente a la de ella-

-Estoy pensando en cortarlo –dijo al sentir la mano del cazador bajar hasta su espalda- Así que vete despidiendo de él.

-¿Todo?

-Hasta los hombros.

-No lo hagas, déjalo así. Me gusta –acarició su mejilla y Ayumi besó sus nudillos

-Me has convencido –susurró-

-¡¿Qué película es?! –avergonzado, busco una explicación a la escena que presenciaba, donde una mujer era atada con un cinturón mientras la "violaban"-

-"Lujuria y Traición", de Ang Lee –agitó la caja del DVD frente a su cara- Es una película asombrosa.

-¡Claro! Basta con ver eso.

-Es una película con intriga y complots.

-Y sexo…

-Sí, tiene mucho sexo, no lo voy a negar

-Veamos otra cosa…

-¡Nada! La acabaremos de ver… va cerca de la mitad, así que no pienso quitarla.

-Vamos… -intento quitarle la caja de las manos-

-¡No! –la alzó-

-¡Ayumi!

-¡No! Además el final es bueno. –dijo acercándose peligrosamente a él-

-Dame eso –insistió-

-¿A cambio de qué? –preguntó mirándolo intensamente-

-Esa película sólo te dejo eso.

-¡Ah, Zero! Quítala entonces –le entrego la caja- ¿Qué? –dijo enojada al sentir que el peliplata se acercaba a ella, como lo había hecho hacia solo unos segundos-

La besó suavemente y se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos, le había tomado por sorpresa. Al sentir la lengua de Zero buscando entrar a su boca tomó conciencia de lo que pasaba y cerró los ojos para entregarse al momento. Las manos del cazador apretaban las pequeñas manos de la pelinegra que se limitaba a ser quien siguiera el juego y no quien lo iniciara. Le gustaba que, para variar, Zero fuera quien comenzara a seducirla. La tomó de la cintura y la aproximo a su cuerpo. Ayumi se enganchó a su espalda, apretaba los ojos intentando contener su reacción ante lo que sucedía, la estaba incitando a tomar mayor parte del control. Lo miró esperando que le indicara de alguna forma que podía avanzar.

-¿Lo dejamos aquí? –se mordió el labio inferior-

-Yo creo que sí –intervino Cross con los brazos cruzados, parado en el umbral de la puerta- ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Pensándolo bien no quiero saberlo –se dijo a sí mismo agitando las manos a un lado de la cabeza- ¿Saben la hora qué es? No han salido en toda la tarde, son casi las siete y… ¡¿Qué estaban viendo?! –apagó el televisor rápidamente- ¡No tienen edad para ver eso!

-Tengo 17, casi puedo. –Agregó Ayumi-

-No deberían de estar aquí, deberían de empezar a arreglarse para la cena. Debí imaginarlo por la hora en la que llegaron.

-Eran las 12:30

-Demasiado temprano ¿sabes?

-¿Ah, sí? Pues entonces te hubieras quedado ahí jovencita –le gruño Cross-

-No, ahí no podíamos hacer lo que estábamos haciendo…

-¡Ayumi! –gritaron los hombres al unísono-

-Cómo sea, vamos hijos míos, prepárense y los espero en el salón.

-¿Y si no queremos? –preguntó con una voz mimada-

-Aún así irán. En especial Zero y adonde vaya él vas tú ¿no es así?

-Hum.

* * *

Era la gran noche… el ambiente se había sentido algo diferente al normal. Estaban tensos y ansiosos, no sabían que esperar de lo que iba a suceder. Uno, al menos, tenía la leve idea de que pasaría, el otro desconocía ciertos detalles de suma importancia.

La chica vampiro se metió a ducharse rápidamente como si se le hubiera hecho tardísimo, tomo una toalla que enredo en su cabello y se enfundó en la gran bata blanca de baño. Dio un suspiro de pesar abriendo las puertas del closet de par en par, sacó una gran caja blanca y de ahí salió un vestido negro de seda y recubierto por organza, llegaba hasta el piso y dejaba descubierta la mitad de su espalda. Con trabajo se vistió en el ajustado vestido, se subió el zipper y buscó sus zapatillas.

El peliplata en absoluto interesado por la reunión, se baño y con la misma pereza, se fue a vestir. Envuelto por únicamente la toalla alrededor de sus caderas caminaba de un lado a otro. Del armario saco una percha de la cual colgaba su uniforme impecable. No pensaba vestirse de otra manera, después de todo, siquiera le importaba la fiesta y sería uno de los encargados de la seguridad de los alumnos humanos que iban a asistir. No esperaba nada sorprendente de esa reunión, nadie le había dicho que podía hacerlo, pero en el fondo, pensaba que, de menos, se llevaría una desilusión. Después de haberse vestido, sacó a la Bloody Rose de un cajón y la enganchó a la cadena que pendía en su saco, la observó unos instantes y recordó la promesa. ¿Si se veían sería capaz de cumplirla? Los Kuran seguramente eran los grandes invitados de la noche y tendrían que ir, aunque nadie se había molestado en avisarle eso.

Fue a buscar a Ayumi a su habitación, irían juntos al gran salón.

No se molesto en tocar la puerta y la abrió sin más preámbulo, encontrando a la chica calzándose unas zapatillas de un tacón aceptable. Tenía una cara de desgano indescriptible, una equivocación el haberse considerado como la persona que se iba a aburrir más en esa fiesta.

-Hola, te ves muuuuy bien –dijo tras mirarlo de arriba abajo-

-¿Aunque sólo me haya puesto el uniforme?

-¡Claro! Parece que fue hecho para que se te vieras así… -Se sentó en la cama, subió las piernas y en la orilla puso los pies, coloco sus codos en los muslos y dejo la cara entre las manos

-Te ves… apetecible –dijo con voz seductora-

-¿Cómo para comerme? –logró decir con un tono de inocencia natural-

-Me encantaría probarte –le acarició la mejilla levemente y luego posó los dedos en sus labios-

-¿Quieres darme una mordida? –sonrió lo que Zero no tomó con mucho agrado. – Es broma, cariño, a menos claro que, tú quieras tomarme la palabra.

-Quizás lo piense.

-Realmente no quiero ir –cambió de tema- y yo sé que tú tampoco… Ven –le llamó con un dedo sin cambiar la posición- ¿sí?

-¿Y qué propones? –le dijo sentándose a un lado suyo-

-Llegar con un elegante retraso… -tomo la mano de Zero y la puso con naturalidad sobre sus piernas-

-¿Y antes? –Hablo previendo que tramaba algo, no sin antes fruncir la tela sobre la que estaba su mano-

-No tengo todo calculado… -le sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos y acercarse a su rostro para besarlo, tratando de hacerlo dulce y lo más lento posible- No me importaría no hacer nada provechoso, simplemente quiero estar contigo –lo vio a los ojos- lo digo sinceramente.

-Creo que sé de que forma –rió avergonzado por lo que acababa de decir-

-¡Hey! No estoy pensando en "aprovecharme" de ti… ¡Qué mala impresión tienes!

-Tú tienes la culpa –se "excusó"-

-Gracias… Como si no tuvieras que ver en eso… -fingió sentirse ofendida, cruzando los brazos se giró en dirección contraria a Zero-

-¿Es raro, no? Estamos aquí, encerrados hablando sobre tu perversión…

-Muy gracioso

Ayumi no pudo contener la sonrisa de su rostro, tampoco las ganas de volver la vista, lo besó en la mejilla y se aferró a su cuello, recargo la cabeza en sus hombros y cerró los ojos, aspirando el aroma de su piel. Zero por su parte la tomó de la cintura y hundió su cara cerca del cuello de la chica, posó sus labios en la pálida piel y dejo su cálido aliento correr, acto seguido escucho a la vampiro tragar saliva. La recostó delicadamente en la cama y la besó como hacía unos momentos. Le acarició la cara y el cuello, mientras ella apretaba con fuerza el cuello de su camisa. Lamía la clavícula de la chica que, por su posición, solo lo sujetaba por la nuca, aplicando presión con sus dedos en esa parte.

* * *

En el salón, los invitados estaban llegando. La crema y nata de ambas sociedades se encontraban en un ambiente animoso, obviamente, con la precaución necesaria. Algunos cazadores estaban entre los invitados y se encargaban de vigilar atentamente cada movimiento de los vampiros que estaban dispersos por toda la habitación. El Director estaba contento con esta nueva oportunidad que representaba la apertura de los Dormitorios de la Luna. Sus pensamientos se disolvieron cuando unos delgados brazos lo rodearon. Al volver la vista, se dio cuenta de que Yuki era quien lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-Hola, Yuki –la saludó respondiendo a la muestra-

-¡Papá, ya vi las habitaciones nuevas! Son maravillosas, te esmeraste. –lo soltó-

-En realidad, yo no hice nada, solo me encargue de diseñar el interior.

-Aún así me gustan mucho.

-Yuki, estás muy bonita.

-Gracias, Ruka eligió la ropa, dijo que era adecuada. –extendió la falda de un vestido strapless color rosado tenue que le llegaba unos dedos debajo de la rodilla, el cual tenía un enorme lazo detrás –

-¿Y tú hermano?

-Ahh… fue a buscar a Ayumi

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, dijo que tenía que hablar con ella, aunque no sé de que se trate, finalmente son cosas que no me incumben.

Cross no evitó pensar en posibles sucesos venideros a partir de esa "visita" y todo comenzaría con la reacción del cazador al ver a los sangrepura ahí.

* * *

-…Me pregunto si tú te sentiste tan extrañamente atraído hacia mí como yo hacia ti... –le susurró viéndolo directamente y pasó una mano por el costado de Zero- ¿Por qué la trajiste?–soltó al sentir el arma- No me gusta compartirte.

-Celosa de una pistola.

-Ella es la que me puede quitar del camino, literalmente. ¿Planeas matarme hoy?

-Es muy pronto…

-Eso lo decidirás tú

-Estás hablando muy en serio como para que siga pensando que es broma–la miró confundido-

-Tómalo como quieras.

Continuaron hasta llegar a comportarse tan intensos como la noche anterior. El peliplata terminó hincándose con las piernas separadas encima de Ayumi, que se negaba a soltarlo y besaba con ternura su rostro, casi sin tocar sus labios.

Zero aun pensaba que actuaba como si algo le escondiera o como si algo la tuviera preocupada. Ayumi se aventuro a probar medidas más drásticas para distraerlo, aprovechando que estaba acostado, se le fue encima y ahora sí, lo besó como acostumbraba, total era lo que él quería y ella estaba para complacerlo.

-¿Ayumi…?

-¿No buscabas eso?

Acaricio su rostro con ternura y le daba cortos besos, bajaba de vez en cuando sus manos para acariciar su pecho, así como se dejaba caer en él para escuchar su respiración. Las cosas volvieron a subir de tono y empezaron a animarse, Zero tocaba las piernas de Ayumi que por el movimiento termino bajo él. Le quitó el saco despacio, tratando de que no se notara el nerviosismo que sentía. La llevo hacia sí por la cintura, ella lo tomó del cuello. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle en el momento en que Zero rozó con la yema de los dedos la piel de su espalda. Instintivamente abrió un poco la boca y la pego a la yugular de él, dejando escapar su cálido aliento, subió hasta encontrar su lóbulo al que mordisqueo, mientras Zero tallaba su rostro contra su cuello.

–Estás rojo… - se rió tumbándose de espaldas en la cama-

-Tú también –se acostó junto a ella y la abrazo-

-Creo que hay alguien allá afuera –dijo al escuchar que tocaban la puerta- ¿Voy a abrir?

-Mejor voy yo–comentó con nerviosismo-

-Espera un poco ¿sí? –le pidió-

-De acuerdo. –habló no muy convencida, puesto que había reconocido la presencia del sangrepura afuera de la habitación-

Ayumi abrazó a Zero quien bostezó antes de darle un beso en la frente, lo único que escucharon fueron el sonido de su respiración y los latidos aún agitados de ambos. Se acurrucaron un rato, estaban algo cansados y Ayumi estaba sobre todo nerviosa y tensa. ¿Era Kaname el que tocaba la puerta? ¿Para qué, para aumentar su tortura? Eso acabo por hacerla sentir peor y estaba segura de que en solo unos minutos, oficialmente, lo que había pasado con Zero terminaría reducido a vagos y dolorosos recuerdos.

- Tenemos que ir, piensa que es el pago por lo que hicimos.

-¿Y con eso se supone que haré caso?

-Entonces piensa en lo bien que te recompensaré después de ir.

-Vas cerca pero no.

-Hazlo por Cross, él está feliz, así que hay que acompañarlo, por eso es que voy.

Se acercaron para besarse y volvieron a tocar la puerta.

-¡Seas quien seas, no pensamos abrir! -gritó Zero intentado volver a su tarea-

-Cómo deseen, Kiryuu. –contestó la voz desde afuera-

Se quedaron ambos de piedra, Zero volteo a ver a Ayumi que tenía una cara de excesiva sorpresa que, seguramente, era la que él también tenía en ese momento. En el silencio, apreciaron claramente los pasos de Kaname que, al parecer, se retiraba.

-¿Qué hace él aquí? –buscó inmediatamente una respuesta aunque vagamente la conocía-

-A tomar su lugar… ¿Eso explica mucho, verdad?

-¿Por qué esperaste hasta este momento para decirlo? –Le dijo enojado-

-Tenía miedo de que… te pudiera lastimar con eso y porque pensaba que podía evitarlo… Perdóname, por favor.

-Lamento mi reacción pero es que…

-La situación lo amerita.

Callaron todo un rato, el peliplata bufaba y ella se mordía el labio inferior intentando acallar sus, hasta el momento, inaudibles sollozos. Francamente se sentía mal por la manera en que el cazador se había enterado de la presencia del sangrepura.

-¿Estás enojado…? –Pregunto tomándolo por la muñeca aunque no recibió alguna señal que respondiera a su pregunta- ¿…Conmigo? –dijo con un tono bastante lacrimoso-

-No, no es contigo. –secó la lágrima que corría por su mejilla y la abrazó-

-Me haces creer que es por mi culpa.

-Sabes que no es por tu culpa… ¿Aún quieres ir a apoyar a Cross?

-Seguramente, en la fiesta está Yuki - Al escuchar el nombre de la menor de los Kuran, se bloqueo un poco, no sabía cómo reaccionar correctamente, que decir o que pensar. Apretó su mano con un toque de fuerza y preocupación, sentía que era por ella que finalmente irían-

-Iremos por él, es su momento, nos ha ayudado y es lo que la familia hace –sonrió- Si cualquiera de los dos no se encuentra cómodo, nos vamos.

Abandonaron la habitación lentamente con los dedos enlazados y sonrieron como para tranquilizarse mutuamente. Cuando salieron el sangrepura estaba en la sala, sentado en un sillón cómodamente, tenía un aspecto relajado acentuado por su camisa negra desabotonada pero aún así mantenía esa cara de seriedad característica aunque estaba contento por haber descubierto de aquella manera a los vampiros. El primero en salir fue el clase D, quien mostraba un rostro de molestia y hartazgo, Ayumi salió con la mirada en el piso.

-Buenas noches –saludó como si no hubiera pasado nada- Deberíamos charlar un rato –se dirigió a la vampiro-

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo –habló cortantemente, colocándose entre ambos hombres -

-No estoy tan seguro

-Ya la escuchaste, Kuran –lo reto mientras se colocaba justo detrás de su novia-

-Discúlpame, pero ella sabe lo que tiene que hacer -contestó al ataque-

-Basta. Lo repito: no tengo nada que hablar contigo y debes entenderlo.

-Vámonos –le apretó el brazo y la jaló hacia afuera-

-S-sí –dijo tratando de no sonar quejosa por el dolor-

Kaname no volvió a hablar, tampoco evitó su salida.

* * *

El salón estaba lleno de alumnos tanto humanos como chupa sangre, de los cuales algunos ya eran conocidos de años anteriores, también había algunos de nuevo ingreso. Zero reconoció a unos cuantos entre los cuales estaban el primo de Kuran, Shiki y su inseparable compañera Rima, así como reconoció a Kain, Ruka, Aidou y Seiren. No eran las únicas personas a las que reconoció, al fondo de la habitación se topó con varios cazadores vigilando y tratando de disimular la manera en que veían aquella escena que representaba un cuadro bastante surrealista: vampiros y humanos conviviendo en aparente tranquilidad. Siguió buscando con la mirada, todavía sin resultado alguno. Entre tanto percibió un suave olor metálico proveniente al parecer de algunas copas de los invitados.

-No sé si la puedas encontrar ahora mismo –le extendió una copa con liquido rojo que era resultado de algunas tabletas- Kaname podría tenerla escondida en su habitación.

-No puedo evitarlo, perdóname… -bebió indiferente igual que la vampiro-

-Dime si están bien las tabletas o si prefieres "otra" copa –dio un sorbo-

-No me estás escuchando ¿cierto? –se le quedó viendo fijo a los labios por donde escurría un delicado hilo rojo- ¿Qué estás bebiendo?

-Sangre –contestó solo porque tenía que hacerlo-

-¿De quién es?

-No sé... ¿qué importa?

Ayumi dio un recorrido con la mirada a todos los presentes y vio a Kaname entrando al salón todavía molesto. Dio otro sorbo hasta vaciar la copa que tenía en la mano y la depositó en una bandeja de uno de los meseros. ¿Cómo debía comportarse? Zero estaba buscando a Yuki en medio del mar de gente y ella no podía simplemente quedarse como si nada pasara alrededor suyo. Sonrió fingidamente a todo aquel que pasaba frente de ella haciendo una educada reverencia. La rodearon unos brazos y apretó los labios, cerró los ojos y volteo, hizo su rostro a un lado y lo pegó al igualmente blanquecino.

-Te amo…

Con sus ojos profundamente azules viendo a los violeta abrió la boca esperando que de ella saliera alguna palabra consiguiendo apenas nada. Esta vez, fue respondido con un tierno beso y sonrió de satisfacción ampliamente.

-Yo también, Zero... -dijo en un tono apenas audible-

Del otro lado de la gran sala Yuki sostenía una copa rota por la base y era limpiada por su hermano, que trataba de evitar un accidente contra ella.

-Estoy bien Oni-Sama, sólo se quebró –sonrió tranquilamente-

-Yuki, debes de tener más cuidado, recuerda que estamos rodeados de vampiros.

-Lo tendré.

-Tiene razón tu hermano -intervino Cross-

-Lo sé, descuiden.

Se sentó en un diván que estaba en la terraza donde su hermano, el Director y ella se encontraban y se perdió en sus pensamientos. Deseaba escapar, salir corriendo, no volver ahí. Lo había visto. Entre todo ese mar de gente se reconocieron y se vieron por sólo un segundo... quizás menos... Y él le sonrió... no había sido una ilusión, claramente lo había visto, pero había algo diferente, no era una sonrisa cualquiera...Sintió por un momento que podía regresar a esos días en que eran felices, donde su mundo estaba completo, donde no tenía que preocuparse por hacer algo incorrecto enfrente de los demás, un lugar donde tenía la libertad de hacer cualquier cosa, donde estaba él...

...Pero… apenas había pensado esto cuando le dijo a su novia que lo amaba, lo leyó en sus labios y en la cara que habían puesto ambos, una cara de felicidad. En ese instante Yuki sintió una dolorosa punzada en el pecho e involuntariamente rompió la copa que sostenía en la mano, esa fue su única reacción visible, porque estando ahí Kaname, no podía siquiera tener un rostro de dolor. Acababa de presenciar la prueba de que él, ya la había olvidado... y por mucho que lo anhelaba no podía volver. Se quedó quieta, con las manos sobre sus piernas, tratando de digerir todo aquello...

-_ Tú ya lo lastimaste en el pasado, ahora déjalo ser feliz con alguien más._

**_[FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE]_**

_

* * *

_

**Notas:**

**Díganme que les pareció esta primera parte... porque la segunda -les adelanto- será algo... ¿cruel? ... bueno, se los dejaré a su criterio. Gracias!!! Nos leemos (^o^)**


	15. Verdad al Descubierto Segunda Parte

**Hooola gente \(^o^)7!!!! Ya les traigo la segunda parte del capítulo... Esta vez tarde nada en comparación a lo que me lleve para la primera xDD Bueno... olvidé mencionar que esto se basa en los capítulos 53~59 del manga de Vampire Knight, así que contiene algunos spoilers xDDD Aún así hago las aclaraciones pertinentes en las notas (leáse ahí abajo xD)**

**Gracias a _katina-12_ y a _Im-the-Best_ que como siempre me dejaron un review (^-^), gracias a todos los que me leen también, me esfuerzo porque no se aburran con mi fic xD**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13:**

**VERDAD AL DESCUBIERTO**

**~Segunda Parte ''¿NOSOTROS?''~**

_¿Qué harás si la vez? ¿Podrás reaccionar? _

Ayumi estaba enojada, no sabía con quien lo estaba más, si con él o con ella misma. _"__No sé si la puedas encontrar ahora mismo" _Era sumamente obvio que Zero la buscaba así como era obvio que se sentía dolida. Pensando que podía hacerla olvidar, le susurró "Te amo" justamente después de ver a Yuki.

_¿Para quién era ese sentimiento realmente? ¿Por qué lo dije después de verla a ella?_

Eso no solucionaba nada. Le sonrió a Yuki, porque estaba feliz de verla pero estaba seguro de no sentirse enojado o molesto. No recordó el momento en que se habían separado, no intento recordarlo.

_Ya quedo atrás, con la promesa. _

Se repitió a sí mismo, hasta que pudo quedar convencido.

De cualquier forma... aún sí quería matarla... no podía hacerlo en ese momento.

_

* * *

_

- Mi nombre es Kaito Takamiya (*) un placer –le dijo el atractivo hombre que estaba frente a ella-

-Hiou Ayumi, también es un placer –sonrió-

-_No puedes ser la sangrepura…tú poder no es tan alto…_

-Trabaja aquí.

-¿Desde cuándo? –preguntó sorprendida-

-Desde hace una semana. –Contestó Zero-

-¡Imposible! Lo hubiera visto por lo menos una vez

-Empezaré a dar clases el lunes

-Ya veo ¿Y cómo se conocen? –con su habitual curiosidad-

-Él, su hermano y yo nos conocemos desde que tenían 12 y yo 15.

-¡Oh, vaya! _Un cazador…lo que faltaba aquí…_

-¿Ayu, tú cómo lo conoces?

-Ah… es una larga historia…

Debió de haberlo supuesto con anterioridad, no se daría por vencido. Aidou llegó con su primo y Ayumi se tensó, ya sabía a dónde iba a estar y que iba a hacer los próximos 15 minutos. Kaname había mandado un "séquito" por ella. ¿Y para qué la quería? Lo más probable, reclamarle su comportamiento.

-Buenas noches, Ayumi-Sama, lamento la interrupción pero…

-Kaname me quiere ahí. –dijo sabiendo que era exactamente eso-

-Así es.

-Aidou, en una escala del uno al diez ¿qué tan enfadado está? –Preguntó divertida- Se sincero.

-A decir verdad, él se encuentra bastante tranquilo –intervino el pelirrojo-

-¡Ah! –suspiró con pesadez- Zero, no me lo quitaré de encima de otra forma.

-Ve.

-Gracias, no tardo –lo besó en la mejilla- Lo siento, Takamiya -sensei.

-No te preocupes…

-¿Ella y Kiryuu? –preguntó en un susurro el rubio-

-Aidou, se nota que tú y Ruka son primos –comentó en voz baja-

-Caballeros, llévenme, soy toda suya. –dijo resignada-

La vio alejarse unos segundos antes de retomar su conversación.

-¿Con que una vampiro, eh? –comentó con cierto aire de desprecio- Y la hermanita de tu verdugo. ¿No aprendiste tu lección con el "cachorro de león", verdad?

-Kaito, no te importa. –contestó molesto- También soy uno de ellos.

-Y un cazador, dime ¿Cuándo el momento llegue la vas a matar?

-Cállate, lo que yo planee hacer…

-Aún así es…

-Par de tontos más vale que se callen–les reprendió Yagari- En especial tú, Kaito. ¿No te das cuenta de que estás rodeado de vampiros?

-No empieces… ¿tú estás de su lado?

-¡Ya me harté! –gritó- Cuando regrese, díganle que estoy haya afuera.

* * *

-Buenas noches –saludó a los presentes que se reducían al Director y la menor de los Kuran- ¿Yuki?

-¡Ah! Buenas noches –la saludó y volvió la vista al salón-

-¿Me llamaste, Kaname? –Dijo, "olvidando" el "pequeño detalle" de que Yuki buscaba "algo"-

-Sí ¿Bailamos?

-Claro –fingió una sonrisa adivinando que era una excusa- ¡Es una maravillosa idea!

Ruka llego entonces con Sayori, quien inmediatamente se dirigió a Yuki.

-¡Yori-Chan! –la abrazó fuertemente-

-¿Puedes quedarte con ella unos minutos? –le preguntó Kaname-

-S-sí –habló con dificultad por el abrazo-

-No tardamos –dijo asegurándose de que quedara claro para los presentes-

-¡Aidou!

-¿Sí, Kaname-Sama?

- Eres el responsable de ellas.

Caminaron a la pista y siguieron el ritmo del waltz que la orquesta tocaba en el salón. Al principio ninguno de los dos habló. Ayumi empezó a dudar de que fuera a decirle algo pero era estúpido siquiera pensar en eso.

-Ellos dos se vieron.

-¿Disculpa?

-Yuki y Kiryuu se vieron, no sé cómo pero… lo hicieron.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí.

Sé quedo callada un rato.

-¿Qué más nos da, Kaname? Ellos tuvieron un pasado juntos igual que tú y ella o como… bueno ¿tú sabes, no? No podemos evitarlo, no pasará a más. –le aseguró tranquilamente- Yuki te ama, sé que te lo ha dicho ¿o por qué otra razón estaría contigo? Deberíamos intentar no ser tan celosos –sonrió- Vale la pena ¿No crees?

-¿Tú dándome lecciones? –esta vez le correspondió con una sonrisa amable- Sé que finalmente no he sido justo con lo que está pasando…. Y te involucre…

-No, yo elegí involucrarme y aunque me hubieras involucrado debo darte las gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque comprendo tus celos, porque siento el mismo enojo si ve a alguien más, porque me duele pensar que fue lastimado por mí… Porque comprendo tu posesivismo y porque no quiero que eso cambie… -calló unos segundos-Y porque comprendo a Yuki… comprendo lo difícil que es escoger a quién no lastimar ¡Pero eso tú ya lo sabías! ¡Sabes porque hice tantas idioteces que me pedías! –rió- finalmente, me alegra haberlo hecho… Lo encontré entre todo el mundo y estoy cumpliendo mi promesa…

-Vaya… aún sigues con eso –dijo con indiferencia-

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Lo que yo prometo, lo cumplo. ¡Ah, no debiste de haber hecho lo que hiciste!

-¿Qué? ¿Ir por ti? Era una manera de asegurarme de que todo va bien…

-¡Ah! Cierto… tus planes –dijo con seriedad-

-No, con ustedes. Has estado bajo mi cuidado por mucho tiempo, aunque no quisiera tenía que verlo. –hablo paternalmente, mirándola como un padre orgulloso de su hija-

-Es excelente actuando, Kaname-Sama –comentó sarcásticamente-

-Lo admito, es por mis planes… pero lo que dije no está tan alejado de la realidad.

-Que Yuki este contigo te ha cambiado.

-Parece que esto va para largo… -dijo sacándola de la pista -

-No te creo que sea verdad. Claro, nunca te conté de alguien a quien yo apreciara. En ninguna de tus cartas pudiste haberme dicho nada de esto y siempre era lo mismo: "Estamos bien. Si necesitas algo, sólo dilo" Nada fuera de lo normal. Incluso cuando llego mi hermana aquí, escribiste…

-"Saludaré a Shizuka de tu parte" –completó-

-Luego pasa lo que pasa y llamaste por teléfono. Mi papá pensó que estaría llorando por su muerte y por la forma en que me lo dijiste, pero aunque suene frío y cruel, no se paso por la cabeza hacerlo; no me dolió. Creo que eso influyó en que no te guardara rencor u otra cosa por el estilo… En fin… La vida tiene planes y si no hubiera pasado lo de mi padre, si Shizuka no hubiera hecho lo que hizo, si tú no me hubieras ayudado, sé que no estaría aquí.

* * *

-¡¿Dónde se fue?! –gritó fúrico Aidou-

-No lo sé –contesto preocupada Yori-Chan-

-¡Estaban en su habitación! ¡¿Cómo es posible que no sepas donde se encuentra?!

-Se metió al baño y fue cuando te llame Aidou-sempai.

-¡Argh!!Kaname-Sama me va a matar! –gritó enfrente de Takamiya-

-Wakaba ¿qué pasa?

-Eh, una amiga… está per…

-¡No está perdida!

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Yuki…

Kaito sonrió disimuladamente y prometió ayudar a buscarla.

* * *

Se pasaron cerca de media hora hablando sobre ellos, nada en especial, pero cosas que por una u otra razón no pudieron decirse antes. Kaname entonces la detuvo.

-Oye, Ayumi… -le dijo en voz baja, no quería que fueran escuchados- Necesito que vayas con Kiryuu lejos y que te asegures antes de que Yuki y su amiguita estén bien con Aidou.

-No entiendo…

-Sólo hazlo y no le digas a nadie.

-De acuerdo –dijo con desconfianza-

-No va a pasar nada, a menos que no lo hagas.

Ayumi asintió y fue a buscar a Zero. Justo llegó Sara, que se detuvo frente a Kaname.

-Qué mala educación tienes, presentarse así, envuelta en el aroma de tu almuerzo.

-Debe de ser ofensivo, pero no hice nada malo. –contesto Sara sin cambiar su sonrisa tranquila-

-¿Estuviste con tu prometido?

-No deberías preguntarme algo tan íntimo, y si tanto deseas saberlo, hemos pasado mucho tiempo sin vernos…

* * *

_¡Maldito seas, Kaito!_

Pensaba mientras caminaba por uno de los jardines. Se suponía que como uno de los encargados tendría que estar adentro del edificio, pero no soportaba las preguntas y los comentarios fuera de lugar de su antiguo compañero. Hacía frío como para estar ahí y los vientos del invierno se empezaban a sentir. Se quedó de pie a mitad del sendero de concreto y miró al cielo, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del saco y sacudió la cabeza. Escuchando pasos detrás de él, dio la vuelta, sorprendido, se tensó.

-Hola, Zero…-Le dijo tímidamente Yuki-

-Tú no puedes estar aquí –respondió con firmeza-

-Sí, lo sé, pero la realidad es que quería verte y saber cómo…

-Bien. –Cortantemente volvió a hablar- Ya lo sabes, ahora puedes irte.

Habiendo dicho eso, esperaba que se diera la vuelta y se fuera pero siguió ahí.

-¡¿No escuchaste?!

Yuki camino lentamente hacia donde estaba Zero, guardando una mínima distancia, le sonrió. Al ver que no hacia ningún movimiento más que ese, el cazador avanzó unos pasos más, alejándose y algo le impidió seguir.

-Te he extrañado mucho –lo abrazó- y me duele… que estemos con alguien más. –lo vio a los ojos, con los propios llorosos-

Lo último fue como una bofetada. _¿Por qué hasta ahora me dices esto? _No evitó pensar.

-Yo me prometí…dejarte ser feliz y hacer lo posible porque así sea, pero… ¿Ayumi te hace feliz? ¿Es ella lo que quieres? –seguía con las preguntas difíciles- ¿De verdad la amas?

Retrocedió unos pasos rompiendo el contacto y Yuki se acercó todavía más.

* * *

-Takamiya-Sensei regresé… ¿Y Zero?

-Salió, debe de estar caminando por ahí buscando esa vampiro. –le dijo sin voltear a verla-

-¿Disculpe?

-¿Cómo se llama…? ¡Ah, sí, Yuki! –dijo con indiferencia- Dijeron que estaba perdida, probablemente fue a buscarla.

-¿Por qué dijo "esa vampiro"? Sensei, todos sabemos que esos no son más que mitos –dijo haciéndose la desentendida-

-No juegues conmigo, Hiou –le dijo seriamente- a menos que quieras terminar como tu hermana…

Se sorprendió por la descarada amenaza, dejándolo ver por un segundo.

-Sensei, sólo me resta decirle algo –comenzó marcando una sonrisa forzada y cruel- Tenga cuidado…

-No me tientes –continuo con la amenaza-

-No le conviene, recuerde que estamos rodeados de dos sangrepura más, unos… no sé ¿cien? Vampiros y algunos cazadores que apoyan la unión de nuestras sociedades. Usted dígame sí lo hará.

Camino con la cabeza muy en alto después de mirarlo despreciativamente. _¿Cómo se atreve?_ Pensó indignada. _¿Y él va a estar como profesor? ¿En qué pensaba Cross al contratarlo? Es… tonto…_

Llegando a los jardines de la Academia, se detuvo en seco. Ahí frente a ella, estaban Zero y Yuki, juntos en demasía. No dijo nada, tampoco hizo algún movimiento que la delatara. Apretó los puños y miró hacia sus pies, no tenía nada más que hacer. En silencio se retiró, escuchando el choque de sus tacones con el suelo, no se sintió más que derrotada. No se atrevía a regresar, así que, con lentitud, caminó hasta su habitación.

* * *

Ajeno a eso, Zero tomó a Yuki por los hombros, obligándola a retroceder.

-Lo lamento… pero no lo voy a echar a perder…

Y sin mayor rodeo la dejo ahí. Estaba hecho, lo había enterrado todo. Se había acabado, al menos para él. Yuki quería detenerlo pero no encontraba las palabras. Sabía en el fondo que no era lo "correcto"¿cómo convencerse y aceptarlo totalmente? ¿Y dónde estaba su cabeza?

_¿Qué me ocurre? _

Se dijo así misma, no era así, capaz de siquiera pensar en lastimarlos y… estaba a punto de hacerlo… quería pensar que lo hacía "inconscientemente". Por un instante, había tenido ganas de traicionarse y se alegro de no haber llegado a aquel extremo.

* * *

Cuando entró nuevamente al salón, notó que había una menor cantidad de gente a la inicial. Extrañado, buscó a Cross y a Yagari, aunque encontró solo a este último.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Encontraron a uno de los sangrepura y a una de los nuestros, muertos.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó sorprendido-

-¿De qué te sorprendes? ¿No es normal que entre ustedes se maten?

-Kaito, compórtate idiota… puede que a ti no te importe…

-Exacto –lo interrumpió- no me importa. Se supone que somos cazadores ¿deberíamos estar tristes o preocupados por la muerte de un sangrepura?

-¿Dónde está Ayumi?

-Quizá buscándote. Le dije que estabas allá afuera, tal como pediste.

Hecho una furia dio un vistazo por uno de los balcones y no encontró nada, volvió la vista a la habitación y se topó con lo mismo.

-Tenemos que ir a ver la habitación donde se suponía estaba Ouri, el sangrepura.

-Vayan ustedes.

-Como quieras. ¡Kaito, muévete! –Ordeno Yagari-

-¡El cuarto! –se dio un golpe en la frente-

* * *

Estaba con la ventana abierta y un cigarro en la mano, aún decidiendo si lo iba a encender o no. Miraba atenta el encendedor negro debatiéndose en sí debía regresar al hábito y pensar en su problema o continuar así con las ansias de fumar y su problema todavía entre manos. Decidió encenderlo y dio una primera bocanada, se volvió a sentir inexperta: hacía mucho que lo había dejado.

-Esto… se suponía que me haría sentir mejor… no más derrotada –se rió-

Con la segunda se dejo caer en la cama y pudo verse reflejada en el tocador. Cerró los ojos y aspiró el humo del cigarro, transformando su sonrisa en una mueca cruel, escucho el espejo romperse…

_Es inútil…_

Apagó el cigarro y lo tiró en el cesto a un lado del escritorio. Estaban todas sus emociones adentro pero al mismo tiempo a flor de piel.

_Aunque nos hayamos dicho eso… no estamos juntos…_

Se quitó las zapatillas y las arrojó con fuerza contra la puerta.

-No he dicho nada y parece que ya estás enojada… -escuchó a Zero-

-Vete de aquí… no quiero verte…

-Lamento que no me hayas encontrado…

- sí te pude encontrar pero no como yo hubiera deseado…

-¿Qué quie…? –se interrumpió e intentó abrir la puerta inútilmente puesto que estaba cerrada- ¿Quieres hablar?

-¡No! Te dije que…

-Que no querías verme… pero sí podemos hablar…-insistió- ¡Ayumi por favor!

-¡Vete!

-¡No lo haré!

-¡Bien! ¡Haz lo que quieras!

Zero bufó y forzó el picaporte de la puerta.

-¡Te dije que te fueras!

-¿Por qué no quieres verme, crees que paso algo con ella?

Ayumi giró el rostro y la escaza luz que se filtraba por la ventana le dio, reflejando sus ojos llorosos. Quiso tomarle la barbilla para hacerla voltear, en respuesta recibió un manotazo antes de llegar a su objetivo.

-¿Qué quieres que piense si ella ha sido el motivo de nuestras peleas? No debiste haberme dicho aquello si no lo sentías.

-¿Necesitas pruebas? –le pregunto enojado, mientras la empujó hacia atrás tomándola por los hombros, haciéndola chocar con la puerta- He intentado mostrártelo a mi manera pero parece que quieres que lo haga a la tuya. -Estaba completamente molesto, ya había sido bastante lo que había pasado y se dejo llevar por la ira. Prontamente se abalanzo contra ella.-

-Ze… -no terminó ya que la beso con brusquedad. Soltó un pequeño gritó en su garganta puesto que la estaba sujetando con gran fuerza la muñeca cuando trató de separarse de él. Poco a poco cayeron en el piso, Ayumi se volteo y se llevo la mano a la boca para limpiarse la sangre que corría por su labio. Zero, volvió a atacarla, esta vez en el cuello y la abrazó con fuerza, impidiéndole moverse- ¡Ah! –se quejo, todavía intentaba alejarlo pero la muñeca aún le dolía y no podía hacer mucho con una sola mano. No dejaba de gemir por el dolor que le estaba provocando y estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de poder detenerlo.

Pasaron algunos minutos y continuaba bebiendo, ella se quedo estática, sintiendo bruscas lengüetadas y la sangre salir de su cuerpo para terminar deslizándose en su piel y una poca entrando a Zero. ¿Qué pretendía, matarla? Era irónico considerando que ya habían hablado de eso. Empezó a asustarse y se obligo a relajarse. Chocó su cabeza contra la de él y con torpes movimientos, que debieron de haber sido caricias, le hablo.

-Detente… por favor…

Quería dejar de hacerlo. Pero su sangre, la sangre de Ayumi no sabía igual, esta vez tenía un gusto particular, diferente aunque igualmente lo atrapaba.

-_Reacciona…Antes de que sea tarde…_

Desesperada, lo empujó por última vez al mismo tiempo en que él la soltaba, aunque aún tenía la punta de los colmillos en ella, lo cual ocasiono que la piel se le rasgara. Un grito fuerte salió de su garganta y automáticamente se cubrió la herida. Cerró los ojos y lo abofeteo. Cobró consciencia de su acto al momento de oír el golpe y se quedo anonanada.

-¡Ay, no! ¿Qué hice? Perdóname Zero –dijo asustada, mientras veía que él se alejaba de ella, igualmente atemorizado- Perdóname.

-Ayumi, no, no. –se acerco a ella- Está bien, tú no hiciste nada, yo tuve la culpa, yo te debo de pedir perdón –le dijo intentando abrazarla y tranquilizarla-

-No fue mi intención –balbuceo y tocó con la yema de sus dedos las heridas- Perdóname… -repitió-

-No estás escuchando, yo fui el idiota que te hizo daño.

-¡Yo te orille a eso! –gritó - ¡Si hubiera confiado en ti, nada de esto hubiera sucedido!

-¡Escúchame! –la tomó de la barbilla- Ayumi, tranquilízate ¿sí? Por favor, no te culpes, no hiciste nada más que defenderte. ¿Entiendes? –asintió- No sé cómo pero haré lo que sea para tratar de arreglar lo que te hice –acarició su rostro antes de seguir- Perdóname, de verdad, yo no quería que esto pasara. Lo siento mucho...

Se acomodó en su regazo, hundiendo la cara en el pecho de Zero cerró los ojos y escucho el notable incremento de sus latidos, estaban asustados. La abrazo con mucho cuidado y notó que ambos se tranquilizaron y sus respiraciones estaban volviendo a la normalidad. Miró con atención su cuello que estaba manchado de rojo, así como la camisa que el mismo llevaba. Se sintió detestable de nuevo y no podía creer lo lejos que esta vez había llegado.

_Los monstruos nunca cambian._

La cargó para llevarla a su cama, ella no se movió ni se quejo por el movimiento, cosa que lo asustó más.

_¿Y si bebí demasiado? ¿Sí le hice más daño del que pensaba?_

Le tomó las manos y ella, le devolvió el agarre, aunque de una manera que le pareció débil.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien –dijo con suavidad- necesito descansar un poco y unas tabletas…

Esto último le sonó a mentira, Ayumi lo había hecho antes: mentirle para hacerlo sentir "mejor". No lo aceptaba pero no creía propicio discutir dadas las circunstancias.

-Tengo que limpiarte, para que no vuelva a ocurrir nada.

-Zero, tú no lo harías…

-Ya no estoy tan seguro.

La sentó en la cama y sacó una pijama limpia del armario, además una muda de ropa interior.

-Prepararé el baño –le dijo encendiendo la luz y salió de la habitación, no sin antes ver los restos del espejo-

-De acuerdo…

Se toco la garganta y sus dedos se impregnaron un poco de sangre. Meditaba como decirle a Zero todo lo que le estaba ocultando sin cortar de un solo tajo su relación.

_Ya es tiempo…_

* * *

Estaba de pie frente al espejo del baño, viéndose con odio, desprecio e ira, las mismas emociones que lo habían hecho lanzarse en contra de su novia. Había llegado sumamente lejos. La bestia que había tratado y logro mantener bajo su control por un tiempo, había salido con aquella mordida. Su coraje contra sí mismo era notable y sentía que cualquier cosa que hiciera no bastaría para arreglar la situación.

_Por su bien…_

-¿Puedo entrar?

-Sí

Cerró la llave del agua mientras Ayumi entraba con la bata de baño en sus manos, la cual dejo colgada en una percha. Zero le ayudo a desvestirse con cierta tensión y, abrumado por lo del ataque, poco interesado en lo que pudiera ver. Ella se cubrió con las manos y Zero le dio la espalda; entró en la tina, disfrutando de la sensación, cerró los ojos y pegó las piernas a su cuerpo, tratando así que su desnudez no fuera más evidente.

-¡Auch! –Pronunció cuando Zero empezó a frotar la esponja contra su cuello todavía adolorido-

-¿Te lastime?

-¡No! Es que está sensible

-…lo siento… -bajo la cabeza-

-¿Sabes? Hasta ahora no me he arrepentido de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, salvo de aquellas ocasiones en que te lastimé. –le dijo mientras jugueteaba con el agua- No sé cuanto más vayamos a seguir juntos pero quería decirte que…

-¿Por qué suena a que será difícil de asimilarlo?

-Porque me temo que así será… Cuando nos hicimos amantes –continúo- yo se lo hice saber a Kaname y él… me pidió que buscara la forma de mantenerte conmigo… nunca acepté hacerlo, aunque parezca lo contrario. –Le aseguró viéndolo a los ojos- No tiene caso que te siga guardando eso.

-Gracias por decírmelo ¿hay algo más que deba de saber? –dijo con un tono indescifrable y alejando su mirada de ella-

-Ayer… bebí la sangre de Kaname –hablo en voz baja, avergonzada en extremo por la confesión, bajo la cabeza-

-¿…Tú… se lo pediste?

Ayumi no respondió, pero Zero claramente lo había entendido.

-…Lo siento…

-No importa –dijo "indiferente"- ya lo hiciste –y volvió a su tarea de bañarla-

Se sentía decepcionado, enojado y celoso, y es que ¿Kaname siempre le iba a quitar lo que quería?

-… ¿Podrías cubrirte un poco, tengo que limpiar tu pecho? –le preguntó Zero pero nuevamente no respondió-¿Ayumi? –desde el ángulo en que él se encontraba le resultaba imposible verle bien el rostro que quedaba oculto tras su fleco- ¿Me escuchas?- se dio cuenta de que ella no le prestaba atención y dejo de insistir-

Termino de bañarla y le pidió que saliera de la tina pero ella simplemente parecía no escucharlo de tan sumida que se encontraba en sus pensamientos. La envolvió en la bata y la llevo cargando hasta su habitación. No se inmutó y se preocupo nuevamente. La vistió, la recostó en la cama y la cubrió con una manta. Iba a salir para limpiar los restos del espejo, cuando Ayumi le tomó la mano, deteniéndolo.

-¿Quieres que me quede? –ella negó con la cabeza insegura-¿….quieres que te alimente? –no hablo ni lo miro pero era obvio que estaba sorprendida aunque en el fondo lo veía venir – Ven... –se sentó y la acomodo en su regazo con la delicadeza de quien toma un bebé- Hazlo… -le susurró colocando con sumo cuidado su cabeza en la yugular-

Lo meditó unos segundos antes de decidirse, no es que no quisiera –porque realmente QUERÍA hacerlo- pero lo iba a hacer solo como un deber. No se sentía con ánimos de alimentarse aún sí era la sangre de Zero, se sentía bien físicamente, quizás demasiado cansada, pero no le hacía falta. Rechazarlo no era en esos momentos una opción, no después de haberle dicho que había bebido de Kaname.

Zero por su parte, estaba ansioso y se tensó al sentir el cálido aliento de la vampiro correr por su garganta. Se podía decir que sentía miedo, era la segunda ocasión en que alguien bebía de él pero no quiso dar muestras de aquello. Ayumi lo beso suavemente, deslizando los labios con ternura sobre su piel. Ella tomo una de las manos de Zero y comenzó a chupar y lamer las puntas de sus dedos, con una lentitud que lo estaba haciendo enloquecer. Al llegar a su muñeca comenzó a lamer nuevamente preparándose para enterrar sus colmillos, cosa que hizo seguidamente. El peliplata no se quejó y Ayumi lo soltó pronto.

-…Gracias…-le dijo fingiendo una sonrisa-

-Ojalá pudiera compensar lo que paso con eso –le limpió la boca-

-Zero, perdóname por no confiar en ti, sé que es algo tarde para decirlo pero…

-Hablemos mañana, por favor –le pidió- la cabeza me da vueltas por todo lo que pasó y seguramente estás cansada, quiero que descanses.

Se levantó de las piernas de Zero y se hincó frente a él, lo abrazó, esperando que entendiera que ella también lamentaba lo que había sucedido. Ayumi sintió que Zero lloraba de frustración y se aferro más al gesto, coloco la cabeza junto a la suya mientras acariciaba su cabello. Unos minutos después se quedó dormido en sus brazos, lo acostó y ella durmió con él.

Cuando despertó se topó con la cama vacía.

**_[FIN DEL CAPÍTULO]_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Notas:**

***La primera parte :D**

**~ La película xD ''Lujuria y Traición'' es del fabuloso Ang Lee (director del Tigre y el Dragón, Secreto en la Montaña y Hulk) basada en una novela. Trata sobre una conspiración china para sacar a la mafia japonesa del país. Tiene escenas bastante *cof cof* atrevidas *cof cof* y ya la ví como 3 millones de veces xDD Lo anoté porque se me daba la gana xD (Lamento no haber hecho esa aclaración la ocasión pasada xD)**

***La segunda parte :)**

**~ Kaito Takamiya... ¬¬ LO ODIO xD Poniéndome seria es un personaje que aparece en una de las novelas de VK (En Japón, aparte de manga y anime, existen los libros :O) Es un ex-compañero de Zero e Ichiru, es decir, es cazador. Mató a su propio hermano que se había transformado en un nivel E... Zero lo ''odia'' porque en una ocasión le restregó a Ichiru su condición de niño enfermizo...y eso a grandes rasgos xD En el manga, hace su aparición precisamente en la fiesta que se celebra no recuerdo exactamente porqué xD En ese capítulo, utiliza a Sayori para ''demostrar'' que los vampiros son una amenaza y que eso nunca cambiará... en el fic... ya vieron como se dieron las cosas xD Y le queda el papel de malo ¬¬/**

**Qué les puedo decir...??? Pensaba en tantas cosas para este capítulo (u.u) xDDD Habrá más adelante sucesos que se relacionen con el manga o que sean tomados de ahí (Ej. La llegada de Sara y la muerte del purasangre Ouri que no lo escribí no más porque sí xD) **

**Me despido de momento esperando que les haya agradado el capítulo... y si no ya saben un tomatazo no estará mal D:**

**Sayonara (^o~)**


	16. Protección

**Hola~! Bueno, les traigo un capítulo nuevo, que espero les guste (^_^)!**

**Gracias a _Im-the-Best_, a _katina-12_ y a _zaki-chan_ por sus reviews (^O^)~~ jaja y por seguirme leyendo~! **

* * *

**CAPITULO 14**

**PROTECCIÓN**

Zero despertó sin haber dormido mucho. Ella lo sostenía en su pecho, con las manos en su cabeza, se había quedado dormida jugueteando con aquellos mechones plateados, la rodeaba con los brazos, sujetándola fuerte.

Él quería transmitirle lo mucho que sentía su comportamiento, haberla herido, haber sentido celos de Kuran… la noticia no era ni por asomo nueva, ya se lo había demostrado. Podía tolerarle mucho pero no que hubiera hecho lo que hizo con él… Era como si Zero fuera en esos momentos a pedirle sangre a Yuki… bueno, era en realidad un mal ejemplo, pero el punto era el mismo: no se lo pidió a él ¿significaba que su sangre no era lo suficientemente buena? ¿O él no era lo suficientemente bueno? Estaba lastimado en su orgullo de cazador puesto que había sido "vencido" por un sangrepura y no sólo ese… en su apenas descubierto orgullo de vampiro también.

Se separó de ella y se sentó en la cama, la observó dormir. Tenía las manos frente a su rostro como era su costumbre, el cabello algo revuelto y los labios un poco abiertos. Casi por morbo, busco en su cuerpo algún resto de la herida que le había provocado, no obtuvo éxito puesto que a esas alturas ya no existía.

-Perdóname… -le susurró antes de levantarse e irse-

* * *

No le fue pedida y tampoco dio alguna explicación cuando volvió con ellos. Aidou estaba enfadado y es que ¿cómo era posible que siempre encontrara la forma de escabullirse de su cuidado? Sayori dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al saber que no le paso nada. Había salido librada. Estaban en su nueva habitación por petición de Kaname y no podía entrar o salir alguien sin su autorización. A Yuki no le gustaba la idea de tener que quedarse encerrada de nuevo, pero sabía que su hermano lo hacía por su bien. Después de haber visto a Zero y entrar al salón, escuchó varios cuchicheos de parte de algunos cazadores y vio partir a los invitados. Le preguntó a Kaname la razón y este no respondió más que un "No es importante, te lo contaré más tarde" sinónimo de "No es necesario que lo sepas". Estaba abatida y confundida en extremo.

-Yuki ¿pasa algo? –preguntó Sayori con preocupación-

-… ¿Podría preguntarte algo?

-Claro, Yuki –dijo brindándole confianza-

-¿Desde cuándo Zero y Ayumi son novios? –dijo con la mirada en el suelo-

-Unnn… ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

-Dijiste que responderías.

-No lo sé… pero en realidad no es mucho tiempo. ¿Aún sientes algo por él, verdad? –no recibió respuesta-¿Yuki, marchaste con Kaname sin estar segura de lo que sentías?

-Era lo correcto en esos momentos y sigue siendo lo correcto. Yo no puedo dejar otra vez solo a mi hermano.

-¿Y eres feliz así?

-… él es feliz…

Sayori se retiró a su habitación acompañada por Aidou y Kain estaba a cargo del cuidado de Yuki mientras tanto.

-¿Mi hermano tardará?

-Creo que sí, Yuki-sama.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Mejor pregúnteselo a él, no le puedo decir nada.

Se estaba acostumbrando a esa sensación de impotencia y frustración. Se encerró en su habitación sin decir más, guardándose su enojo. Estaba harta de esa situación que continuamente se repetía: no saber nada de lo que pasaba alrededor suyo y que Kaname fuera quien se lo impidiera.

Recordaba ya haberle planteado esto antes de decidir el regresar nuevamente a la academia, recordaba también las intenciones de su hermano de protegerla de todo, a tal punto que en sus propias palabras le gustaría que sólo fuera "una muñeca en una caja de cristal, alejada de todo peligro".

Quizás había sido su insistencia por la que ahora estaba ahí y eso, de cierta forma, la hacía pensar en que le debía más y más a Kaname…. Y que no podría pagarle nunca, ni siquiera entregándole su existencia.

Su vida con él, no era lo que se pudo haber imaginado, no porque tuviera una idea en el pasado, sino porque pensaba que serían felices por tenerse, por amarse, por ser uno del otro. Pero había llegado al punto en que le preocupaba que Kaname le jurara amor eterno porque sabía que podía cumplirlo y ella no estaba segura de amarlo completamente. Una parte de ella, le pertenecía a Zero y le pertenecería hasta que uno de los dos muriera, o al menos, eso pensaba. Porque sabía que no podía olvidarlo así como no quería hacerlo.

¿Y si Zero la volvía a amar? ¿Sería capaz de sacrificarse nuevamente y sacrificar a Zero para complacer y para hacer feliz a Kaname? ¿O sería capaz de matar a su hermano, a quien la ha protegido desde que tiene memoria, a quien la ha amado incondicionalmente con tal de ser feliz? (*)

* * *

Ayumi lo había escuchado pedir perdón y marcharse puesto que había fingido estar dormida. No había encontrado palabras para detenerlo y aunque le hubieran bastado una mirada triste y suplicante y un agarrón de manos para hacer que se quedara con ella, no estaba totalmente segura de querer dormir con él, pues todavía se encontraba asustada por el incidente y no se sentía capaz de seguir fingiendo que estaba bien, necesitaba por lo menos creérselo.

Cuando despertó, encontró la cama vacía. Recordó que Zero se había escapado de su recámara. Se sentó y vio que ya no había rastros del espejo en el piso. Con algo de pereza se estiró y salió del cuarto. Al llegar a la cocina encontró a Zero desayunando con Cross.

-¡Te levantaste temprano por ti misma! –exclamó sorprendido-

-Buenos días, para ti también. –dijo sentándose- Buenos días, Zero.

-Buenos días. –dijo apenas viéndola-

-¿Ayu-Chan, puedo pedirte algo?

-Claro ¿Qué es?

-Mira… Ayer ocurrió algo que creo no sabes: Ouri-Sama fue encontrado muerto.

-¿…Ouri…? –dijo pensativa- ¡¿El Sangrepura?

-Sí y no sabemos quién fue el responsable, tampoco sabemos si estuvo con alguien antes, sólo que esperaba a su prometida.

- Sara… -murmuó-

-Sí, ella, la señorita Shirabuki; además también encontramos a una cazadora que estaba de guardia en las mismas condiciones.

-¿Y se va a cancelar la apertura o afectará en algo a la Academia?

-No, desafortunada o afortunadamente, mañana empiezan las clases.

-Bien, pero yo, ¿Dónde entró? ¿Para qué me necesitas?

-Ya sé a dónde va esto y me niego. –intervino Zero-

-Necesitamos a otro prefecto, no puedo dejar que lo hagas solo.

-¡No la pondré en el juego!

-Tranquilízate, por favor, no la voy a obligar si no quiere.

-Lo cual es lo que no quiero, para mí, será un placer ayudar en esto.

-Ayumi se razonable. –le habló el peliplata-

-No, tú se él razonable. Yo quiero hacerlo ¿te vas a oponer a algo que yo quiero? ¿No puedo decidir?

-No se trata de eso y lo sabes…

-¿Entonces es por lo de anoche?-preguntó decepcionada-

-…Quizás…

-No es justo

-A ver, alto los dos, creo que tienen otro problema aparte, así que háblenlo entre ustedes. –les habló tranquilamente- Tienen unos minutos, así que vayan.

Ambos, enfadados, salieron y caminaron hasta la habitación de Zero para tener un poco más de privacidad.

-No me gustó dudar de ti –dijo finalmente Ayumi-

-A mí tampoco… ¿no me tienes confianza?

-Supongo que fue por la persona… el que te hubiera visto con ella… me hizo pensar muchas cosas… Pero… ¿no pasó nada, verdad?

-No, no quería hacerte daño.

-…gracias…

-¿Ayumi, por qué se lo pediste? –preguntó dolido-

-Porque sentía que no debía pedírtelo…

-Eso es ridículo

-No fue la única razón, pensé que si te lo pedía, me darías de tu sangre pero no porque realmente quisieras y lo harías porque "tendrías qué".

-¿Sólo fue por eso?

-Sí, no tendría otra razón para alimentarme de él.

-¿Lo volverías a hacer?

-No.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio.

- ¿Zero, crees que puedes decirme algo sobre… ayer? –se sorprendió por la petición y suspiró-

-Me deje llevar, estaba enfadado… es todo lo que puedo decir… Suena como una excusa, pero realmente no sé como paso. No era mi intención lastimarte.

-Eso lo sé –le tomó la mano-

-Tengo miedo de volver a actuar así. Me siento como si fuera una bestia.

-No lo eres, no debes sentirte como tal- tragó saliva- Ahora, dijiste "a tu manera" al momento del ataque.

-Sí pero…

-Supongo que así fue –lo interrumpió- para nosotros, compartir nuestra sangre es más que simple alimentación, es una prueba, una muestra de nuestros lazos y eso se hace: se crean lazos entre los amantes, por eso te obligaba tanto a hacerlo y me _gustaba_ que lo hicieras, aunque me lo muestres con otros gestos, a mi naturaleza le agrada. ¿Sabes que creo? –negó con la cabeza- Que tu "otro lado" está luchando por salir y aprovecha cada ocasión en que dejas salir tus emociones. Todos los vampiros somos temperamentales e impulsivos y eso explicaría por qué te dejaste llevar.

-Lo sé pero hubiera querido evitarlo.

-Se necesita de un autocontrol increíble para que no suceda de nuevo. A mí me gustaría que en lugar de reprimir ese lado, lo aceptaras, no puedes negar lo que hoy eres. ¿Lo intentarías?.

-Trataré, aunque no será fácil, yo no nací con esta condición.

-Eso me esperanza. Los humanos pueden cambiar si lo quieren, en cualquier momento de sus vidas, en cambio los vampiros aunque también pueden, son pocos los que verdaderamente lo logran.

-¿Vas a aceptar la propuesta de Cross?

-Sí, estés o no de acuerdo. –dijo decidida. Zero no hizo más que un gesto de desaprobación y parecía que se reprimía por decirle algo.- ¿Por qué no quieres que lo haga? ¿No me crees capaz?

-No quiero que te vuelva a pasar algo.

-Siempre van a suceder cosas, queramos o no, no lo podemos evitar ¿Crees que teniéndome encerrada, crees que tratándome como un objeto de vitrina iba a estar a salvo de todo?

-Al menos estarías a salvo de mí.

Ayumi lo abrazó fuertemente al oír esto, como si ella fuera quien lo necesitara.

-No digas eso… -se colocó frente a él, chocando su cabeza- Zero veme –le dijo buscando su mirada- Por favor, mírame. Tú no lo harás de nuevo, no pasará otra vez.

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo y estar tan segura?

-Dijiste que me amas, si eso es cierto, no volverá a suceder.

Zero la abrazó, hundiéndose en el gesto, Ayumi sintió su cuerpo tensarse un poco pero se relajó tratando de que no fuera evidente.

-Sé que así será-le susurró-

Dudó en aceptar la propuesta pero si lo hacía le estaría dando fuerza a los pensamientos no tan absurdos de Zero.

* * *

-¿Y entonces? –preguntó Cross-

-Lo haré –sonrió-

-¿Y Kiryuu-kun, estás de acuerdo?

-No del todo, pero ella quiere hacerlo…

-Bien, eso solo me deja un asunto con ustedes. –ambos voltearon a verlo- ¿Desde cuándo lo están haciendo?

-¿Haciendo qué? –preguntó Zero-

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó igual de intrigada-

-¿Ustedes a que creen que me refiero?

-Hay tantas cosas para las que se puede aplicar eso…

-¿Ah, sí? Pues yo me refiero a unas en específico y sé que saben cuáles.

-¿Podrías darnos unas pistas? –dijo inocente Ayumi-

-La primera tiene que ver con una cama desarreglada cuando deberían de ser dos, la segunda tiene que ver con un vestido y una camisa manchados de sangre.

-Ya sé que quieres decir pero estás equivocado –dijo apenado Zero-

-Dime entonces qué es.

-¿Piensas que nosotros…ya…? Tú sabes… ¿eso? –preguntó Ayumi sorprendida-

-Si es _eso_, de verdad, te equivocas.

-Confiaré en lo que me dicen –tomó una postura por demás seria- Pero –tosió- casi nunca hemos tenido _la plática_, Kiryuu-kun ¿Algo que decir antes de que empiece?

-Sí, tenemos hambre. –dijo Zero intentando desviar el tema-

-¿Algo más? -Ayumi levantó la mano como si estuviera en clase.- ¿Sí, Ayu-Chan?

-¿Si a mí ya me dieron esa información, me puedo ir?

-¡No! Es algo que tienen que saber los dos.

-¿Necesariamente?

-Sí –dijo serio- Pero vamos a desayunar primero, no los quiero de quejumbrosos.

* * *

-La primera vez que pregunté de dónde venían los bebés, mi papá-papá no sabía cómo explicarlo –dijo mientras secaba un plato- "De papá y mamá" se limitó a responder, tenía como 6 años.

-Yo nunca le pregunté a mis papás eso

-¿En serio?

-Sí, nunca me cruzó la idea por la cabeza.

-Pensaba que a todos los niños se les ocurre preguntar eso, pero ya vi que me equivoque–rió- Cuando tenía 10, escuché a unas chicas como cuatro años más grandes que yo, hablar de sexo; a esa edad, se tiene una idea nula de lo que se trata exactamente, le pregunté a mi profesora y me dijo "Así se hacen los bebés, con eso y con mucho amor". Su forma de explicarlo me parece ahora como una receta de cocina pero me satisfizo hasta que mi papá dijo "Quiero hablar contigo"

-Y llegó el momento de la plática.

-Exacto –intervino Cross- Siéntense –les indicó cuando entraron a la sala- Bien, ya sé que saben todo lo relacionado a ese tema: lo que pasa con su cuerpo, las consecuencias y riesgos que puede tener, etcétera. Yo sólo les voy a decir que tengan cuidado. –les dijo viéndolos paternalmente- y confío en que cuando llegue el momento, estén conscientes de las responsabilidades con las que tienen que cumplir. Ahora viene la pregunta obligada ¿Ayer fue la primera vez que durmieron juntos? –A Cross le bastó ver sus rostros sonrojados para dar con la respuesta- ¿Pero no ha pasado de sólo dormir?

-¡No! –respondieron al unísono-

-Está bien –dijo convencido- Mmmm… respecto a la ropa manchada que encontré en el baño ¿Me pueden decir algo? –ninguno respondió-Llegaron al límite, se excedieron ¡¿Cuál creen que fue mi impresión al ver toda esa sangre? Es la primera y última vez que lo digo: no quiero que se repita por ninguna razón–advirtió- ¿Les quedo claro? –asintieron en silencio- Kiryuu-kun puedes irte, Ayu-Chan, te quedas conmigo. –Zero se quedó sentado ahí- Ya me oíste Zero, tengo que hablar con ella.

-Está bien… luego te alcanzo ¿síp? –se levantó y salió-

-¿Sabes porque él quiere quedarse?

-No ¿tú sabes?

-No, Ayu-Chan, lo siento… Kaname-kun habló conmigo, me dijo lo de tu padre ¿Quieres hacer algo? ¿Visitar algún lugar, por ejemplo?

-No te molestes–sonrió- Desde el día en que murió no he hecho nada para honrar su memoria, los vampiros no hacemos eso.

-¿Entonces no quieres?

-Es que nunca lo he hecho, además aunque quisiera no hay restos de mi familia, no sólo de él, tampoco existen los de Shizuka o… los de mi madre. ¿Entiendes? ¡No puedo llorar enfrente de una urna vacía! –dijo tranquila aunque tenía los ojos llorosos-

-Ayu-Chan no fue mi intención hacerte llorar –dijo apenado el Director-

-¡Ah! Lo-Lo siento… pero no puedo…-tragó saliva- hablar de esto así de fácil… Era mi familia después de todo, tanto Shizuka… como la loca de su madre, a ambas las amaba y…ahora… -se quedo callada un rato-

-¿Estás bien?

-…Es evidente que no… -suspiró reteniendo su llanto- …Necesito estar sola ¿sip? …por favor… -dijo inexpresiva-

-De acuerdo.

-Gracias –sonrió un poco y salió de la sala-

* * *

El peliplata daba vueltas afuera de la casa refunfuñando, Ayumi había tomado la decisión sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en lo que él pensaba respecto al tema, pero más que eso, le molestaba que ella se siguiera portando como si no hubiera ocurrido nada… ¿Cómo podía soportar verlo y abrazarlo y aparentar que estaba bien? Pero él lo había sentido, había sentido todo ese miedo que ella intentaba ocultar mientras lo abrazaba hacía unos minutos, también había podido sentir la leve tensión que su cuerpo sufrió, como su respiración se aceleró, incluso había percibido un cambio en su olor. Necesitaba saber si era por él. Confrontarla no era su mejor opción porque, seguramente, ella lo negaría y terminaría todo en una estúpida discusión. Lo menos que quería era eso.

Espero hasta que vio salir al Director no más animado que él, se levantó preocupado por su semblante.

-Simplemente déjala un rato –le dijo tranquilo- No preguntes y limítate a hacerlo

-¿A dónde vas?

-A ver a mis chicos de la otra clase, que seguramente ya están llegando –dijo tras consultar su reloj- Kiryuu-kun por favor, esta vez, no vayas a buscarla.

-¿Está bien? ¿Y por que no puedo ir?

-Ayu-Chan quiere estar sola así que…

-¡No la voy a dejar así!

-¿Cómo que están muy sensibles e irritables, no? –Zero volteo la mirada- No le pasará nada si no están juntos un rato, déjala descansar, parece que no la dejaste dormir… Bueno… regreso.

* * *

Apretó la quijada y se abstuvo de entrar a la habitación de Ayumi, al menos unos instantes. Le preocupaba que incluso Cross lo hubiera detenido ¿Qué tan mal podía estar? La plática no había solucionado nada y había dejado algunos puntos inconclusos, no sabía si retomarla podría ser lo más adecuado. Estaba en eso cuando sin darse cuenta ya estaba frente a la puerta con el picaporte roto, la abrió y lo primero que sintió fue el olor a humo proveniente de la recámara. Cerró la puerta y caminó lento hacia la cama donde Ayumi estaba recostada, abrazada a una almohada y con un cenicero improvisado, hecho con su pastillero vacio.

-…Sabía que vendrías… intente cerrar pero no se puede… -dijo dándole una bocanada al cigarrillo que tenía en los labios-

-Deja de fumar –la reprendió mientras se lo arrebataba-

-Es apenas el segundo, además porque lo haga no me dará cáncer… -habló cortante y dándose cuenta de su tono se disculpó- …no quería sonar así…

-De cierta forma tienes razón… -apagó el cigarro en el pastillero- ¿Te tomaste todas?-preguntó asombrado-

-…No… están ahí -señalo su buró-… sentí un poco de hambre y tomé algunas…-dijo con algo de culpabilidad- …pero ya se pasó…-agregó en tono convincente-

-¿Y el cigarro? –se sentó junto a ella-

-Ayuda a distraerme…

-¿De qué?

-De todo… ¿Zero, puedes dejarme sola? De verdad tengo muchas cosas en que pensar

-…Bien…Dímelo...

-Dentro de poco es el aniversario de la muerte de mi papá, ayer pasó "eso" y me abandonaste en la noche… ¿qué más quieres que te diga?

-Qué estás asustada por lo que te hice –le dirigió la pelinegra una mirada de fastidio- _Carajo…_ Ayumi habla conmigo claramente…

-¡No quiero tocar más ese tema! Tú mismo pasaste alguna vez por eso… seguro que no quieres recordarlo…

-Lo siento…

-Si yo te pidiera que nunca más te acordaras de esta noche…

-Lo haré –dijo seguro, interrumpiéndola-

-¿Porque te lo pido o porque de verdad lo deseas?

-Por ambas

Zero salió de la habitación haciéndose a la idea de aceptar lo que ella quería y quisiera realizar, no solo en esos momentos sino en los venideros.

Ayumi se levanto e con pesadez camino hasta su escritorio, tomo una hoja de las que estaban todas revueltas en él y se propuso escribir, tratando de descifrar lo que quería, lo que sentía y lo que realmente necesitaba… Finalmente aquel texto que no tenía pies ni cabeza en un principio, término siendo una carta para Zero.

* * *

Al día siguiente después de las clases se dirigieron juntos a los Dormitorios de la Luna. No habían hablado casi nada y cada vez que lo hacían el ambiente se podía sentir tenso lo que no ayudaba.

-¿Crees que esté bien que los planes hayan seguido igual?

-Sí, no le veo nada de malo. Ya sé que lo del asesinato no fue accidental, pero no pone en peligro a los estudiantes.

-En eso tienes razón… no puede ser… -dijo golpeándose la frente pues ahí delante de ellos, había por lo menos una centena de alumnas gritando como locas-

-Vaya… creo que muchas ni conocen a los vampiros que van a salir y ya los están esperando –dijo entre risas-

-Te serán un fastidio pasando la primera semana

-OK, te creo –sonrió y sacó un silbato de su bolsillo- ¡Señoritas a un lado! –gritó con tono autoritario-

-¡Oh, vamos, Hiou-Chan, deberías ser como Kiryuu-kun y dejarnos ver! –le hablo una de sus compañeras que señalaba a Zero del otro lado-

-¡Zero!

-¿Qué? Aunque intente echarlas se van a quedar aquí

-¡¿EN SERIO? ¿Y por qué seguimos aquí?

En ese instante las puertas se abrieron seguidas de los gritos de las alumnas.

-¡Bienvenidos! –gritaron a coro las estudiantes mientras Zero y Ayumi se dividían en controlarlas-

-¡Gracias por el recibimiento! ¡Las extrañaba a todas! –gritó entre la multitud Aidou, que empezaba a sentirse como en los viejos tiempos-

-¡Aidou, no las alborotes más! –le ordenó-

-¡Discúlpeme, Ayumi-Sama!

-¡Por favor, dile a tus "admiradoras" que obedezcan!

-¡Señoritas… ya la escucharon! ¡Por favor, permítanos avanzar! –habló cortésmente a las chicas que rápidamente tomaron lugar al lado de las puertas- ¡Gracias!

-Buenas tardes –saludaron los vampiros con asombro al ver a Ayumi-

-…Buenas tardes –respondió-… ¡Ah, hola Kaname! –dijo con una sonrisa-

-Hola, Ayumi ¿Eres prefecta?

-Sí… pero no sé si lo estoy haciendo bien –comentó con voz coqueta que inmediatamente detectó Zero, que estaba a punto de intervenir-

-Disculpe, Kaname-Sama pero se nos hace tarde –le habló Ruka-

-_Gracias _–prensó el peliplata-

-Lamento retrasar a todos. Nos vemos luego.

-Sí… ¿Por qué tan callada, Yuki? –preguntó Ayumi cuando Kaname ya estaba algo adelantado-¿Nervios por el primer día de clases? -el tono tenía un toque de malicia perceptible solamente para ellas-

-…No es nada… -contestó en voz baja-

Se despidió de ella con la mano sin dejar de sonreírle amigablemente, cualquiera que las hubiera visto creería que Ayumi de verdad estaba preocupada por Yuki y que era una buena amiga, pero Zero que había visto sólo pudo darse cuenta de que era por su causa que su novia se comportara así con Yuki, aunque eso no quería decir que toda la culpa recaía en él.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Claro, pero me temo que tendremos que separarnos… recorre la mitad este y yo la oeste ¿te parece?

-Sí… pero si me encuentras dormida a mitad de la jornada…

-¿te llevo cargando? –la interrumpió-

-Nada de eso, me lo dirás para que renuncie. No quiero causar problemas.

-De acuerdo, recuerda a las tres de la mañana nos vamos y si hay algún percance, trata de no actuar sola.

-Me parece bien… Hasta que no me vaya, no veas que es –dijo después de meter la mano al bolsillo del cazador-

-…Bien… nos vemos más tarde…

Unos minutos más, con Ayumi lo bastante lejos y la curiosidad a tope hundió la mano en su bolsillo hasta dar con lo que había metido.

-¿Una carta?

Se sentó en la entrada de la Academia y abrió el papel, la verdad, no entendía el por qué de aquel texto si era más fácil hablar… aunque para ninguno de los dos lo era en esos instantes.

"No hay manera en que pueda decírtelo de frente, porque me asusta tu reacción y al intentarlo me dan unas ganas increíbles de llorar y sólo me puedo sentir estúpida, porque en el fondo también es lo único que quiero pero no puedo hacerlo… no ahora, no otra vez… ¿Te has dado cuenta? no te quiero mostrar más mi debilidad…

Para mí es difícil admitir que estoy atemorizada por lo que paso… pero no temo que se repita, le temo más a que dejes de tocarme y de tratarme como hasta ese instante, que me alejes por cuidarme de algo que sabemos no se repetirá nunca más…

Ya no quiero que sigas jugando al detective conmigo… por eso me propuse no mentirte más. "Una pequeña mentira se volvió grande" (**) Aunque confesé el "pecado", la marca sigue ahí y te lastime por admitirlo; una parte de mí se pregunta si hubiera sido mejor no decirlo… ¿Hubiera sido justa con los dos? "

-_…En otra situación, quizás hubiera dolido menos…_

"No nos conocemos nada ¿eso es bueno o malo? Conozco tu risa y tu llanto (por mucho que eso me dolió) y con eso me basta… ¿Para ti es suficiente? Me gusta descubrir cosas de ti, cuando eres incluso transparente en algunos aspectos.

Te pedí que me dijeras que siempre ibas a estar conmigo, pero lo hice pensando en que tú eras feliz conmigo, ahora lo veo bastante egoísta, es como si te obligara a quedarte… ¿Pero yo… puedo quedarme contigo? "

-_¿Y no te irás?_

"Sólo con tocarnos, sólo con pensar en esa felicidad, me siento plena, incluso nuestras despedidas temporales se transformarán en un lazo imborrable. Sólo con estar cerca de ti, sólo con vivir contigo en el mismo momento"(***)

"Seguramente ahora mismo podré llorar a gusto y me reconfortaría que me abrazaras y me dijeras cualquier cosa que me distrajera, justo como el cigarro... sin embargo no me permitiré llorar nuevamente en frente tuyo…"

-_…No quisiera verte haciéndolo y menos por esto…_

"Quiero recostarme junto a ti, y quiero hacer todo lo que tú quieres que yo haga, pero no estoy segura si sé cómo..." (****)

-…aun ese lado tuyo no se marcha… -dijo sonrrojado-

"Siento que dejo algo incompleto…"

-Yo… también… -murmuró-

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**(*) En el manga, Kaname le dice a Yuki que si decide ir tras Zero, se encargue de matarlo primero.**

**(**) Frase de la canción "Tadashii Machi" (La ciudad correcta), Shiina Ringo.**

**(***) Fragmento de la canción "Inconditional Love" (Amor incondicional), Cyndi Lauper.**

**(****) Fragmento de la canción "agony" (Agonía), KOTOKO.**

**... eso... y que bueno... si leyeron hasta aquí verán que no avanzo casi nada la historia... pero no podía dejarlos así mucho tiempo xDDD... Quiero centrarme en los pensamientos de Yuki y de Kaname para el próximo capítulo porque no escribí casi sobre ellos y es que obviamente, Kaname se TIENE que dar cuenta de lo que hizo (En realidad de lo que casi hace xD) Yuki, pero igual no sé que resulte... pues mis planes cambiaron de nuevo (O.o) Cómo? Pues jaja no creo que sean solamente otros dos capítulos y el final y es que pretendo darle un giro a la historia (OoO)... y espero de verdad que me salga (^~^')...**

**Gracias nuevamente por leerme, espero algún review (Por favor!)**


	17. Disciplina y Duelo Negación

**Hola a todos! Subo este capítulo a las 12 de la noche, recién terminado xD!**

**Gracias a _Im-the-best, katina-12, zaki-chan, k4rliz kiryuu _y _Hikari-letal-blood_ por sus reviews! ****(Ahora sí, recibí muchos reviews (^o^) ~ *festeja y llora de felicidad*) **Y gracias a todos los que me leen y me tienen en alerta (;~;)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**DISCIPLINA Y DUELO**

**~Negación~**

_Ella… tiene algo que yo no podré tener… Todavía te quiero y te necesito… aún si tú ya no quieres nada conmigo…_

¿Por qué las palabras sonaban con tanta fuerza en su cabeza? ¿Por qué no dejaba de sentir dolor cada vez que lo recordaba? ¿Por qué sentía ganas de correr cuando lo veía con ella? ¿Por qué si tenía a Kaname, quería tener a Zero?

Cuando lo vio entrar con Ayumi a la fiesta sintió una mezcla de vacío, celos… y aunque lo intentó no pudo alegrarse demasiado y no sinceramente. Con tristeza pensó que la mano que tan fuerte sostenía Zero pudo haber sido la suya... No fue lo único en lo que pensó…

Por un momento pudo sentirse como una adicta que se veía tentada a recaer en el vicio, aún cuando pensaba ya haberlo superado y su droga, era aún peor que el alcohol, la nicotina y la cocaína juntos y el efecto, los superaba por mucho.

Recordó las veces en que el peliplata la había abrazado, ocasiones tan raras que ella apreciaba y que ahora no tendría; las veces en que él se había alimentado de ella… recordó aquel beso que, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, aún podía sentir.

Yuki no podía sacarse de la cabeza nada de eso, y menos la sonrisa que le dedico Zero al verla, al acordarse de ella, sentía muy cálido su pecho.

_No sé si podríamos restaurar nuestro lazo… ¿Por qué dijiste eso?... Querías traiciónate, querías herirlos… Deseabas robarle algo… ¿Pero qué? _

_¿Unas palabras amables? Volver a escuchar aquello… su voz… _

_¿Unas gotas de su sangre? Tenerlo cerca nuevamente, aspirando su olor, bebiendo su esencia y sintiendo un placer embriagador._

_¿…o…querías besarlo?_

Las lágrimas retenidas detrás de sus parpados comenzaron a salir, inútilmente trato de detenerlas y se odio a sí misma… quería todo eso y más que eso, lo deseaba a él completamente… ¿Y no le importaba lastimar a los involucrados? ¿Prefería la felicidad personal?

_"Si lo amas, déjalo libre"…_

Se había separado de él ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? ¿Ayudarlo con su relación?

_¡Ni hablar!_

Kaname había sido el responsable de juntarlos… y ella podría ser la responsable de separarlos…

¿Pero… y después? ¿Qué ganaba haciéndolo? Si existía la más mínima y vana esperanza de que él la volviese a amar…

Kaname y Zero eran, hasta cierto punto, parecidos, ambos eran serios, callados en exceso, no compartían con nadie lo que les sucedía, pero igualmente eran diferentes. El peliplata ahora era diferente a como lo era en los años que habían compartido, daba esa impresión. Su hermano, simplemente se aferro a la idea de seguir siendo tal cual, a la idea de mantenerse cerrado ante los demás, incluso, ante ella. Se preguntó si en un momento, podría cambiarlo.

…Yuki quería cambiar a Kaname… quería tener una relación "normal", una donde conociera todo de él, donde Kaname no le negara la idea de acercarse totalmente a él… una donde pudiera amarlo y entregarse totalmente a él, una relación que le hiciera olvidar el sentimiento que conservaba por Zero.

* * *

Llegó pasando las dos de la mañana, una junta improvisada se había realizado en la escuela, justo después de la pequeña investigación sobre lo que había pasado. Trató de acabar lo más rápido posible para volver con Yuki y terminó por convencer a los cazadores de seguir con eso algunos días después.

Entro a la habitación de su hermana sin hacer ruido, pues supuso que a esa hora estaría durmiendo una siesta, sí bien ya se había acostumbrado a la vida nocturna de un vampiro, toda la atención de los demás podía abrumarla y cansarla. La encontró todavía con el vestido rosa, se acercó a verla dormir y sintió un ligerísimo olor salado cerca de ella, acarició su mejilla y la humedad de las lágrimas se impregnó en sus dedos.

-Era obvio que te iba a afectar verlo… -murmuró, acariciando el largo cabello de Yuki-

Salió tranquilo pero era evidente su malestar.

* * *

-Me entregaron sus calificaciones y debo decir que estoy satisfecho con ellas –anunció el Director-

-¡Excelente! –dijo juntando las manos con una falsa emoción-

-Como iba diciendo, estoy satisfecho por eso pero no por las notas anexas a ellas…Hiou "Debería concentrarse más en las clases", de tu profesor de historia, "Debe aprender a ser puntual", matemáticas, "No debería faltar tanto", literatura…

-¿Las vas a leer todas?

-En general dicen eso… -dijo a modo de respuesta- aunque Yagari dejo toda una hoja llena de quejas sobre ti donde sobresale "Es una perezosa, si le cuesta trabajo levantarse debería ingresar a la Clase Nocturna"

- Aún sigue enojado por aquella vez que me quede dormida

-Cínica –fingió toser- Kiryuu-kun, también hay algunas notas… casi idénticas… Los profesores también se han quejado de que están saltándose algunas de sus clases o de que llegan tarde. El que sean prefectos…

-…No nos da excusas… -completó Zero-

-Muy bien, me alegro de que estés consciente de eso. Es todo… Kiryuu-kun puedes salir.

Zero se levantó de la silla frente al escritorio del Director y antes de salir y sin evitarlo, le sonrió en una especie de burla. Ayumi podía quedarse todo el día viéndola pero fue sacada de aquel trance instantáneo por una orden que le desagrado por completo.

-Ayu-Chan, ya sabes que hoy se hará otra junta y…

-¡¿Cómo? –preguntó al hombre enfundado en sus característicos sweater holgados- ¡¿Otra vez? –gritó sabiendo a que se refería-

-Lo pidió Kaname-kun… -dijo tratando de calmarla-

-¿Y no tiene a los otros?

-¡Pues sí…pero te quiere a ti!

-…Rayos…

-¡Vamos, podrás pasar más tiempo con ella! –recibió una fría mirada por parte de la pelinegra- Bueno… no debí decir eso… Es que no pueden estar solas, nosotros nos vamos y regresamos mañana…

-Sólo es esta noche ¿cierto? … Será después del recorrido…

-…En realidad… tendrás que estar…

-DE NIÑERA –lo interrumpió-

-No lo veas así… Debes irte ya a su habitación, por favor…

-…ahh… como sea… igual no tenía nada que hacer… -dijo desanimada-

-¡No azotes… la puerta! –terminó diciendo al salir-Esa niña…

Desde la primera semana el Director había convocado juntas para tratar "ciertos asuntos" de seguridad con el resto del Consejo de Cazadores. Cada semana era lo mismo, ya fuera en la tarde o en la mañana, sin ningún horario fijo establecido.

Zero, Yagari y Kaito siempre eran requeridos y de parte de los vampiros, el único en asistir era Kaname, con que estuviera él de acuerdo los demás irían como borregos siguiendo sus órdenes. Yuki quedaba descartada por ser aún menor de edad y porque Kaname no había permitía su asistencia, Ayumi porque aunque ya casi alcanzaba la mayoría tenía que dedicarse a cuidar a Yuki.

Unos a otros, los vampiros y los cazadores se culpaban del asesinato de ambas… personas, y siempre quedaban en las mismas conclusiones… llegando a nada.

Pero eso era lo menos… Había algo que le preocupaba y la deprimía…

Habían pasado un mes y medio desde el incidente y la relación no parecía mejorar mucho, se hablaban más pero de temas tan irrelevantes que poco daba hablar de ellos, no peleaban, aunque no estaban tan cerca como antes… aún si todo el tiempo estaban juntos, no avanzaba nada aquello. Siempre era la escuela, la vigilancia, los fines de semana en que tenían que dormir y estudiar… Y por si fuera poco, Zero empezaba a recibir órdenes de ir a las cacerías y Kaito era su compañero.

Ella trataba de mantenerse desocupada para tener tiempo de sobra e intentar arreglarse con su novio, hacía los deberes de unos días después el mismo día en que se los habían impuesto, dormía hasta más tarde incluso. Actividades que los profesores siempre sugieren a los alumnos con problemas, ella los realizaba en un desesperado intento de volver a los tiempos anteriores. Como resultado, se quedaba dormida y se le hacía tarde, y, a veces, se saltaba algunas clases para dormir un poco.

-¡_Perfecto! Tener que fingir… _-torció los labios en una mueca burlona- _…ya veré que podemos hacer…_

La situación la iba poniendo cada vez peor, al principio se mostraba un poco decaída pero trataba de mostrar buena cara, así como trataba de acercarse a Zero, que siempre encontraba la forma de frustrarla. Pero había llegado a un punto donde ella misma no sabía si seguir esperando. Él le decía que todo estaba bien y que no ocurría nada malo. Quería creerle pero no podía hacerlo completamente.

-¿Para qué te llamó? –preguntó Zero al verla salir de la oficina-

-Me quieren de niñera… ¿A qué hora se van?

-Cómo a las diez de la noche, la junta es temprano así que…

-…Ya veo… -dijo sin mostrar mucho interés-

Se suponía que ahora mismo debía de estar con Yuki, pero Zero le había propuesto escaparse del deber por un rato y como no podían estar más que unos minutos con él (en el plan "encarguémonos de nosotros"), decidió aceptar…

-¿Y… a dónde iremos? –preguntó divertido Zero-

-¿No tenías un plan?

-Sí… traerte conmigo y hacerte algunas cosas…

-¿Hablas en serio? –dijo riéndose fuertemente- Parece que después de todo tienes humor…

-Hasta el Diablo lo tiene… -bromeó-

-Tengo una llave de los Dormitorios de la Luna… Podemos estar un rato ahí, si quieres…

-¿De dónde la conseguiste?

-Es un secreto –puso un dedo en su boca-

-Ladrona –murmuró-

-¿Quieres o no?

Con sumo cuidado se metieron en el edificio, aún si se suponía que estaba vacío, debían tener precaución. La habitación era mucho más grande que la que Ayumi tenía, al menos, daba esa impresión por encontrarse prácticamente vacía, los muebles era lo único que había en ella. Zero se tiró en la cama inmediatamente y Ayumi le hizo compañía después de quitarse los zapatos. Bostezaron.

-…me ha costado acostumbrarme a dormir sola de nuevo… Es decir, duermo pero no me siento descansar…

-También me pasa eso.

-Extraño que estés conmigo... -le susurró-

-Yo igual, pero creo que esto nos va servir…Basta verte, tu cuerpo está tranquilo…

-Ya está casi superado…

-¿Casi?

-Es que no hemos podido intentarlo…-ronroneo cerca de su oído-… recuerda que desde entonces, no nos hemos tocado… ni un solo beso… -murmuró molesta-

-Quería que volvieras a acoplarte a mí…

-…Pues… no sé… ¿además como planeabas lograrlo, si nunca estabas conmigo? ¿Cuánto tiempo más me harás esperar?

-¿De qué demonios hablas? –preguntó confundido en extremo-

Se levantó de la cama, cerró la puerta y salió de la habitación.

Aparentemente, desde que había comenzado como prefecta, Ayumi se enojaba con facilidad y por cualquier cosa. Zero lo había notado, sus cambios de humor eran más frecuentes y a veces, bastante molestos. Los únicos que parecían poder soportarla, sin contarlo a él, eran el Director, Kuran y Akatsuki… ¿y éste último que tenía que ver…? Pues era relativamente sencillo, de unas semanas atrás a la fecha, él y Ayumi se habían hecho amigos.

-Vamos…No te hice nada… -dijo siguiéndola-

-_Precisamente por eso…_

-Tengo que hablar contigo…

Sencillamente la pelinegra lo ignoro. El cazador corrió hasta ella y la cargo en sus hombros, llevándola con las piernas al aire.

-¡Bájame! –gritó- ¡Anda, hazlo! –esta vez empezó a golpearlo en la espalda-

-¡No seas caprichosa! –dijo encerrándose en la habitación- Me molesta que seas así…

-Lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte enojar.

-¿Quieres escucharme unos minutos? ¿Por favor? –asintió en silencio. Ayumi se sentó en la cama y Zero permaneció de pie enfrente de ella-Pensé en terminar contigo… aunque nunca encontré la manera de hacértelo saber y de llevarlo a cabo, después de todo…

-¿No pudiste haberme dicho en una de las tantas veces que te pregunte? ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? –Volteó a verla porque no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír-

-No es algo que te iba a poder decir fácilmente.

- Sé que es desesperante estar conmigo... Incluso yo, había pensado en esa posibilidad. También he pensado que… si estábamos juntos era por la sangre… por los lazos…

-No fue por ninguna de esas razones… Incluso aunque eres desesperante algunas veces, me gusta eso de ti. ¿No dijeron que uno gusta de otro por las cualidades, pero se enamoraba por los defectos?

-¿Eso me tenía que hacer sentir mejor? Porque no fue un buen intento…

-Podría intentarlo de otra forma.

Se acomodó a la altura de Ayumi y se acercó lentamente, jugando con la distancia entre los dos, cerró los ojos. La besó sin más preámbulo, recordando lo bien que se sentía hacerlo, deslizando los labios castamente y en un momento sintió como el rostro de la pelinegra temblaba.

-¿Ayumi? –se separó de ella para verla, no recibió respuesta, se sorprendió cuando empezó a sonreír dificultosamente porque parecía retener el llanto-No llores –dijo sonriéndole con dificultad-Si yo te hago llorar, no vale la pena… –le susurró sintiendo la palma de Ayumi colocarse extendida sobre su pecho, justo donde se encontraba su cara-…pero aún así… me gustaría seguir con esto.

-…quiero estar contigo, no importa si duele… Porque me haces feliz

-Pero estás llorando

-No todas las lágrimas son de tristeza –sonrió limpiándose la cara- Gracias por tus palabras.

Zero la abrazo por un instante antes de continuar.

-Ayumi, no era lo único que quería decirte…

-¿Ah, no?

-No ¿Dime, qué te traes con el primo de Aidou? –preguntó seriamente- He notado que cuando estamos de guardia, te vas algunas veces con él.

-Pues… realmente nada… apenas lo conozco, pero lo hice mi favorito.

-¿"Tu favorito"?

-Ajáp… él me cae bien entre todo el rebaño –dijo tranquila- y necesito amigos…

-¿Y qué pasó con las chicas de la clase?

-Son unas interesadas… Desde que soy prefecta y se dieron cuenta de que me hablan como a Kaname, se me acercan pidiendo que las presente a cualquiera de los vampiros

-¿Wakaba?

-Ahh, ella me cae bien y todo, pero también es amiga de Yuki, no me siento cómoda hablando de temas personales. ¿Por qué me preguntas sobre eso?

-…por nada en especial… -dijo desinteresado, mientras desviaba la mirada-

-Al menos pudiste haberme dicho que estabas celoso, eso me hubiera hecho sentir mejor –bromeo-

-No vale la pena repetir algo que ya sabes…

-¿Todavía quieres resarcir tu falta, verdad?

Zero le puso atención de principio a fin y ella se notaba más relajada con respecto a todo y un poco más animada, siguió hablando con Zero de lo que no había podido antes. El sueño la fue venciendo y termino dormida. Unas horas después, salió por la hora que era, tenía que ir por sus cosas a su habitación, sino, bueno esperaría el sermón que Cross le diera.

Fuera del edificio, todo estaba cubierto de nieve y se había arrepentido un poco de haber dejado su saco cubriendo a Ayumi. En algún lugar había escuchado que cuando los bebés no pueden dormir, se recomendaba poner cerca de ellos algo impregnado con el olor materno; Zero no era su madre pero pensó que funcionaría, por lo menos, lograría que durmiera un poco más. Hacía un frío de los mil demonios, la primera nevada había llegado dos semanas atrás y con ella, los recuerdos dolorosos del año pasado. Un año solamente había pasado… había ocurrido tanto que se le antojaba una eternidad.

Dio apenas unos pasos fuera y Cross estaba de pie en las puertas de la entrada de los Dormitorios, tenía los brazos cruzados y un gesto bastante amable, no molesto como esperaba. Camino con un poco de rapidez y notó que sus cosas ya estaban ahí. El Director antes de decirle algo, le tendió una chaqueta para que se cubriera.

-Sabía que estarían aquí

-¿Cómo que "sabías"? –dijo mientras se ponía la chaqueta-

-Me falta una llave, supuse que Ayu-Chan la había tomado

-¿Y por qué no le dijiste nada?

-Porque quería que se arreglaran… Ya te lo había dicho, ella puede hundirse, pero no es excusa para que te quedes con ella sí no sientes algo. Además su humor está de perros...

-Desde hace mucho que va en serio –aseguró-

-Me alegra por los dos –dijo con una sonrisa- …en fin ¿Dónde está, Ayu-Chan?

-Durmiendo, está bastante agotada.

-Unnn, esa niña, le dije que tenía que ir…–movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación-

-Regáñala después –lo interrumpió-

-En realidad no creo ser yo quien la regañe. Ahora, vámonos, Kaname-kun dispuso de un auto para nosotros.

-… -Asintió-

-Debería mandar a alguien por ella, no creo que le guste despertar mañana en esa habitación y con los vampiros rodeándola.

-Dile a Akatsuki…

-…claro… se lo pediré… y tú se lo comunicarás–dijo mientras se subía al auto- ¿Quieres que sea él, no? Pues ve a buscarlo… ¡Y no tardes!

* * *

Despertó unos minutos después de que Zero se fuera, esta vez, siquiera había escuchado la puerta abrirse o cerrarse mientras él salía. Tenía sobre ella el saco del prefecto y lo pegó a su cara, para disfrutar del olor de Zero, el aroma la reconfortaba profundamente. Se puso el saco encima de su uniforme y se envolvió con sus brazos. Afuera en el pasillo, divisó la figura de uno de los nobles, que no podía ser otro más que Kain. Sonrió, alegrándose por verlo.

-Buenas noches, Ayumi-sama

-Ayumi ¿Aún no puedes quitarle la terminación?

-Lo siento. El Director me pidió que la llevara a su habitación…

-¿El Director? Bueno…

-Se ve muy feliz…

-Porque estoy feliz ¡Al fin pude arreglar las cosas con Zero! –le contó entusiasmada- Y es definitivo que están arregladas… -sonrió de satisfacción-

-Me alegra por usted.

-Gracias.

-No fue nada…

**FLASH BACK**

-…Buenas noches a todos –dijo al entrar al aula de los vampiros-

-¡Ayumi-Sama! ¿Qué la trae por aquí? –comentó la profesora y acto seguido la clase entera hizo una reverencia-

-¿No se lo comentó Kaname? Hoy, pasaré la noche con ustedes… prácticamente seré alumna de este turno.

-¡Oh, vaya, lo siento, me tengo que retirar! ¡Siéntese, por favor!...–dijo tras consultar su reloj-

-…Gracias… y no se preocupe…-dijo secamente- Aidou… tu asiento, por favor…

-Sí, adelante… -se levantó del asiento contiguo al de Yuki-

-Hola ¿Sorprendida? –preguntó con una sonrisa bastante… audaz por no decir cínica- ¿Tampoco te lo dijo Kaname?

-Ahhh… no… -dijo tímidamente Yuki, que esperaba que de alguna manera la tierra se abriera y la tragara-

-…que descuidado… -murmuró viéndose las uñas pintadas de un extravagante púrpura-

-¡No hable así de…! –intervino Aidou-

-¿Disculpa? –El rubio de quedo de piedra al ver la expresión en el rostro de la vampiro- Anda, termínalo…

-Déjalo ya, Aidou –lo detuvo su primo, Kain- Discúlpelo…

-…Eres el más sensato de todos… Akatsuki…-continuo- ¿Prefieres que te diga así, o por tu nombre? –agregó juguetonamente. Yuki no pudo evitar el enojarse por este gesto-

-…Cómo usted guste, Ayumi-Sama… -contestó esperando que el asunto quedara en eso-

-…Odio ese tipo de respuestas… ¡Ah! y por favor quítale el "Sama" no estás hablando con Kaname…desde hoy eres mi favorito… -dijo tocándole con el dedo índice la nariz-

-…gracias…Ayumi-Sa… -dijo sin saber si debía decir eso-

-"Gracias, Ayumi"

-Gracias, Ayumi –repitió mecánicamente-

-Yuki ¿qué clase sigue?

-Ética

-Entonces… tenemos la clase libre… -se levantó de su asiento- Con permiso… nos vemos más tarde…

-¿…A dónde va, Ayumi-Sama? –se aventuró a preguntar Ruka-

-Soy prefecta, voy a donde se supone debo de estar.

-…La nueva prefecta, es algo… mandona y fría…–dijo Shiki, entrometiéndose en la conversación-

-…como su hermana –completó Rima-

-Lo lamento mucho, Aidou… -se disculpó en silencio Yuki-

-¿Por qué, Yuki-Sama?

-…creo que está así por mi causa…

-¿Unn?

-Nada, olvídalo…

-¿Y que se siente ser su favorito? –preguntó con recelo Ruka-

-…Ruka…

- Serás como el Takuma de Ayumi-Sama…

Todos voltearon a ver a Aidou con una fuerte mirada ¿Cómo había podido decirlo así? Desde el incidente de Rido Kuran, Takuma prácticamente los había abandonado, definitivamente, no fue el comentario más acertado…

Por su parte, Yuki estaba más ocupada pensando en cómo Ayumi se atrevía a coquetear con otros… _¿No se supone que es novia de Zero?_ Se preguntó indignada…

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Yuki sabía que Ayumi estaría con ella de nuevo, pero el que no llegara, le dejaba una sensación extraña.

-_Hablando de la reina de Roma_ –pensó al verla a través de la ventana, soltando un suspiro de fastidio-

Pero no iba sola y no se dirigía al edificio.

-¿Quién es? –murmuró, estirando el cuello para ver-

Casi no lo creía, pero claramente la había visto con Kain. Esto la hizo enfurecer a tal grado, que los cristales de los ventanales empezaron a temblar, era la primera vez que sus poderes se manifestaban de esa manera. Tenía que controlarse o terminaría con miles de pedacitos de vidrio y una serie de preguntas cortesía de su hermano y patrocinada por sus celos. Respiró agitadamente y bufó varias veces. Sentía que la sangre le hervía y sentía deseos de matarla. ¿Esa era la mujer que el peliplata amaba? No lo iba a dejar pasar esta vez, Ayumi lo pagaría caro. Una cosa era tener cierta preferencia por el noble y otra que estuviera a solas con él, a solas cuando Zero estaba fuera de la Academia.

-Muchas gracias, Akatsuki –sonrió antes de entrar a la Residencia- Eres muy amable. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, que descanse.

* * *

Kain regresó a la Academia y antes de llegar, se topó frente a frente con Yuki, quien lo miró con desprecio y enojo. Decidió no meterse en su camino, algo muy malo debía de haberle ocurrido y siempre era mejor mantenerse fuera de la ira de un purasangre.

Cuando llegó a la Residencia, no tuvo dudas al entrar ahí, se sentía más segura que nunca y estaba decidida a confrontarla y a ponerle un alto. No iba a dejar que se burlara de Zero. Como lo pensaba, la habitación que Ayumi tenía, era la misma que ella había ocupado en su infancia y esto la enfureció aún más, si era posible. Abrió la puerta sin ningún tipo de cuidado o consideración por la pelinegra que se estaba preparando para meterse a dormir.

-Buenas noches, Yuki ¿Se te ofrece algo? –hablo con un tono de condescendencia fingido. La observó un rato, estaba agitada y trataba de controlarse por algo-

Yuki caminó hacia ella y alzó el brazo, haciéndolo hacia atrás y abofeteo a la pelinegra.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre lastimarlo? –gritó fúrica apretando los puños-

Ayumi se llevó una mano a la mejilla que se había puesto roja y que amenazaba con hincharse, aunque ella no sabía si de verdad iba a pasar eso, considerando que nadie se había atrevido a golpearla. La miró sorprendida, tratando de descifrar confundida a que se refería. Hasta que lo comprendió: sin duda alguna, Yuki había malinterpretado lo de Akatsuki.

-Si no le tuviera el respeto que le tengo a tu hermano, te hubiera devuelto esto. –escupió las palabras con una dureza increíble pero sin sonar grosera- A ti ni a nadie, le debo alguna explicación, pero viendo como están las cosas…

-¿Qué excusa vas a darme?

-¿Por qué tendría que excusarme ante ti? Ya te lo dije… -se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior- … Yo no le he hecho nada a Zero ¿quieres saber por qué? _Porque YO si ESTOY SEGURA de lo que siento por él_ –dijo secamente, echándole en cara la situación con sus sentimientos hacia Kaname y hacia Zero- Que tú pensaras lo que quisieras, es tu problema, pero no vengas aquí de nuevo a gritarme cosas de las que ni siquiera estás segura. Déjame ser feliz con Zero y déjalo a él ser feliz…

Yuki sintió un colapso dentro de ella, sabía que, en el fondo, Ayumi estaba en lo correcto y que la equivocada había sido ella.

-…si no quieres que Kaname se entere de que fuiste a buscar a Zero el día de la fiesta, más vale que lo hagas –le advirtió suavemente-

La pequeña sangrepura se avergonzó ¿Cómo es que sabía? Igual no importaba mucho y quizás fuera mejor que Yuki no la hiciera hablar sobre ello.

-…No quiero tener que recurrir a eso para hacerte entrar en razón así que… por favor, Yuki –le acarició una mejilla con una extraña ternura mientras le hablaba de igual forma- En el fondo sé que le sigues amando… –sonrió. Yuki bajo la mirada con tristeza-… Así como amas a Kaname –remató- No le diré a nadie lo que paso hoy, te lo prometo, pero a cambio…-Ayumi le tomó la barbilla y la acerco a su rostro- … no le hagas daño a ninguno… Como supondrás, también le tengo cariño a tu hermano, después de todo ha hecho muchas cosas por mí, así que entiendo, de cierta forma, tu situación… -la soltó y comenzó a caminar en la habitación-

-Te ofrezco una disculpa, Ayumi… -dijo arrepentida Yuki- … no se volverá a repetir…

-Descuida… –sonrió tranquilamente como hacía unos segundos-… se que así será… por el bien de todos… -empezó a rodearla- …Será mejor que nos controlemos… Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que dormir, hoy me permitieron faltar a mis labores como prefecta y debo aprovecharlo…

Yuki salió sintiéndose una completa idiota y pensó en que tenía suerte de que Ayumi no le contara a su hermano, eso sería lo peor que le podría hacer. La envidia había dejado de ser por Zero… ahora la envidiaba por cómo era. Ayumi por mucho que se había molestado con ella por la acusación, nunca le hizo daño ni perdió el control como lo había hecho. Y pensaba en los demás, no sólo en su felicidad personal, ni siquiera en la felicidad de Zero únicamente, sino que había pensado en Kaname, incluso podría decirse que pensó en la felicidad de Yuki. No cabía duda de por qué Zero se había enamorado de ella… era muy bonita y era inteligente… en nada se parecían…

¿Con eso en claro… podía dejar de pensar en que lo quería para ella?

-¡Auuuch! -se quejó llevándose la mano de nuevo a la mejilla- ¡Tonta! -buscó un espejo en un cajón y se revisó- ... Tiene la mano pesada... -sonrió- ¡Muy bien, Yuki! Ya me había cansado de una batalla plana... -dijo entre risas, contemplando su rostro amoratado-

**FLASH BACK**

Después de leer la carta, Zero corrió a buscarla en las afueras del edificio, pero sin resultado alguno y se aventuró a entrar, inspeccionando los salones, encontró uno abierto, aunque dentro solo se encontraban dos vampiros: Ayumi y el sangrepura Kuran.

_-¡¿Qué carajos hace?_ –pensó al notar a la pelinegra abrazada de Kaname, distraída completamente y pasando desapercibida su presencia.

-¿De verdad te encuentras bien?

-Un poco… aunque no es para preocuparse mi estado.

-_¡Faltaba que él lo supiera!_

-Si te vuelve a hacer algo…

-¡Basta, Kaname, por favor! No quiero hacer esto más grande…

-Kiryuu-kun paso por alto las reglas de los vampiros, atacó a alguien superior a su nivel y recuerda que las reglas de los cazadores cambiaron (*), lo cual significa, que si se llega a saber este incidente…

-_…terminaré en las listas…_

Al escuchar eso, continúo con la vigilancia. Kaname lo había escuchado partir, pero si Ayumi no se inmutaba por eso era claro signo de que no lo había sentido.

-…Kaname, no sé si decirte esto…

-¿Qué cosa?

-…es sobre…Yuki…

-Cualquier cosa sobre ella me importa…

- …lo que te voy a decir, no es para perjudicarlos, menos a ti, pero no sé como lo tomes. Cuando estábamos charlando, Yuki fue a buscar a Zero –el gesto del sangrepura se endureció- …yo los fui a buscar cuando me pediste que lo hiciera y fue cuando los vi… -la mirada de Kuran parecía preguntar la manera- …descuida, aunque Yuki –dijo como asegurándose de que entendiera que había sido ella-… estaba muy cerca de él, no pasó nada… yo lo pude confirmar –inventó lo último para no levantar sospechas sobre el prefecto-

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Ella era demasiado buena como para hacerla sufrir. Parecía que cada vez que intentaba dejarla ser feliz, terminaba arrepintiéndose ante el miedo de que ella "descubriera" el mundo fuera de aquella mansión, miedo a que le pasara algo, a perderla. Simplemente miedo de alejarse de ella.

Quería dejarla extender sus alas y el primer paso había sido lo de la Academia, pero eso solo sirvió como excusa para liberar más miedos, más celos, más instintos protectores y obsesivos. Aún si no lo daba a notar, discretamente salía a relucir. ¿Cómo podía luchar contra eso? No era como si de verdad, pudiera mantenerla siempre bajo su protección. "Peor que un padre" Le dijo alguna vez Ayumi y eso era demasiado cierto. Había ocasiones en que quería evitarlo y pensaba en que se equivocaba por actuar así con Yuki. Igualmente no sabía cómo cambiarlo.

Y con la llegada de Sara, esto empeoraría seguramente. Como Kaname tenía que ir a las juntas debía de mantenerla a salvo de todo, por eso había dejado a toda la clase para que se encargaran de eso. Aún no conocía las intenciones de Sara, pero no planeaba el que ella se las mostrara.

Luego, estaba el asunto con el prefecto, según Ayumi, Yuki fue la que había ido a buscarlo, pero tampoco podía fiarse totalmente, pues podía (y muy probablemente lo había hecho) inventarlo, mantenía fe en eso. Aunque parte de él, confiaba en la vampiro y la había observado mientras hablaba, no hubo ningún gesto que le indicara que mentía.

_Me eligió porque me ama._

Con eso le bastaba, por eso ella estaba al lado suyo, regalándole cada día una sonrisa, una pequeña luz en medio de toda esa oscuridad que solía rodearlos. No le importaba que pensara en otro, mientras estuviera con él.

¿Amor intenso, puro e incondicional…

…o, sólo una obsesión?

Si alguien pudiera ser capaz de escupirle la respuesta a esa pregunta, Kaname, sin duda, le hubiera estado eternamente agradecido, pero era algo que se tenía que responder así mismo.

Cuando se dio cuenta se percató del lugar donde estaba… frente al nuevo consejo… no era solamente el de vampiros o el de cazadores. Si él todavía estaba decidido a continuar con eso, era para crear un lugar seguro donde pudiera estar Yuki, hacer un lugar habitable para ella, un lugar que pudiera llamar "hogar".

* * *

**Notas:**

**Bueno... si capitulo medio sin explicar xDDDD... Pero intenté compensarlo con la escena de la cachetada xDDD ! Y ahhh... ven? Ahora sí trataré de hacer más marcada la lucha entre Yuki y Ayumi, y esto es el comienzo... evidentemente, Ayumi seguirá provocando a Yuki y siendo así de tramposa :D**

**El título, ''DISCIPLINA'' si bieeeeeen... tienen que aprender a controlarse mis niñas u.u xDDD ''DUELO'' no sólo hace referencia a la pelea, sino al duelo de perder algo... la palabra ''NEGACIÓN'' la incluí por ser la primera etapa.**

**Les diré la verdad... este capítulo iba a tener ''cierta escena'' *cof cof lemmon cof cof* que decidí eliminar... porque no me parecía adecuada a la situación *cof cof* (Por el lado amable... les protegí la mente de leer mis perversiones (?) xDDDDD) OK no... lo que sea, esa verdad escondía este capítulo... xDDD**

**Saludos!**

**PD ...Unnnnn... otra cosa... mi casa está en remodelación y dentro de poco empiezan a trabajar en mi cuarto, así que quizás (lo más probable) me que quede sin compu, si tengo la oportunidad de robarle la lap a mi hermano, lo haré xDD mientras tanto, ya empiezo a escribir el siguiente cap.**


	18. Hipocresía

**Hola gente! Ahhhh... ya está... xD Siento que me he tardado una eternidad, juzguen ustedes (u.u') xDDD Hay varias cosas... primero... El próximo mes (Julio aunque estamos a unos días de empezarlo xD) Cumplo un año con este fic (Sí! un año y no lo acabo xDDD) Así que este es el ''capítulo de aniversario''... Me callo con eso... más abajo les hablo de el capítulo en sí xDD**

**Gracias a todos los que me han seguido desde que empece, así como a los que se unieron después! Gracias por su tiempo y los reviews que me han enviado! Y también a los que me tienen entre sus favoritos y en alerta! Este mes alcancé los 452 lectores! (Principalmente España y México) Imaginen como me quede al ver el número de lectores !**

**_I'm-the-Best, zaki-chan, Hikari-letal-Blood_, Gracias por sus reviews por el capítulo anterior! _I'm-the-Best_, mención especial que eres la que me ha mandado review casi desde el principio (;~;) Estoy conmovida!**

**Espero les guste este capítulo... **

**(^-^)**

**[ADVERTENCIA (?) Este capítulo tiene una escena larga de lemmon]**

* * *

**CAPITULO 16:**

**HIPOCRESÍA**

_Una gran habitación de paredes blancas, lámparas por doquier, no había oscuridad, estaban solo él y ella._

_Unos labios teñidos de rojo le sonrieron provocativamente, creando un espectacular contraste con la nívea piel. Él no podía moverse, ignorando la razón, se concentró en la imagen de la mujer que tenía en frente…un corsé ajustado a su cuerpo, unas medias desgarradas, unas botas de un tacón escandaloso… y unos ojos terriblemente hechizantes…_

_-…Yo te deseo para mí… No mires a nadie más… -susurró sensualmente en su oído-_

_Acto seguido se sentó en sus piernas y se acercó a su cuello, sintió escalofríos recorrerle el cuerpo cuando la húmeda lengua de ella se paso por su yugular y dejo correr su cálido aliento en él…_

_-¿Puedes entenderlo?_

_Asintió inconscientemente y una mano se deslizo por su mejilla, acariciándolo. Apreció unos largos y delgados dedos con uñas de color carmesí, cubiertos por unos elegantes guantes de encaje, paseándose por sus labios y en su clavícula._

_-Te puedo recompensar si eres bueno conmigo –siseó, amenazándolo con besarlo- _

_Sus manos fueron desatadas de la silla donde estaba sentado y repentinamente fueron tomadas, para ser posadas descaradamente en los senos de Ayumi._

_-¿Harías todo lo que te pidiera?_

_Le lamió los labios sin dejar de verlo, cerró los ojos y lo tomó por la nuca, profundizando el beso. Zero le rodeo la cintura con un brazo, mientras la otra mano bajo tocándola._

_

* * *

_

-Zero ¿en qué piensas? –preguntó con una leve sonrisa-

-En nada.

-¿De verdad? Es que tienes una cara que me dice lo contrario.

-Bueno, si estoy pensado en algo pero no es importante –le dio una mirada tranquilizadora-

-Ahh, ya es hora…

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó con desgano-

-Claro, si no fuera así, ellas no estuvieran todavía aquí.

Estaban fuera de los dormitorios, de espaldas sobre el tronco de un árbol veían hacia las puertas. El peliplata y los demás cazadores acaban de llegar de la junta, pero tenía que ir a hacer la guardia, por mucho que le pesara.

-Con este frío y ellas aquí…

-Si tú estuvieras entre los demás vampiros y yo en la clase diurna, me tendrías aquí… esperando sólo para verte.

-Para tu fortuna no es así.

-Como si les fueran a hacer caso… -murmuró-

-Que cruel…

-Yo no lo haría, se me hace algo… desesperado

-¿No dijiste que estarías aquí por mí?

-Ajáp, pero me refiero a que yo no le haría caso a alguna de las que estuvieran aquí…

La prefecta le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego le besó los labios, sin evitarlo, Zero se sonrojó.

-¡Qué tierno! –Exclamó empalagosamente y se echo a reír- ¡Si fue un beso pequeño!

-…Si, bueno… -se giró avergonzado-

Ayumi le tomó la mano y le sonrió, se acercó a él y le plantó otro beso, introduciendo lentamente su lengua en la boca del peliplata. Por un segundo olvido donde estaban, siguiéndole el juego, la abrazo por la cintura, atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

-¿Lo ves? -susurró una de las chicas-

-Vaya, tenías razón… -le respondió-

-¿Quién diría que Kiryuu-kun y Hiou-chan fueran novios? –agregó una tercera-

-Mejor aún ¿Quién diría que no le importaba demostrarlo? Con esa cara de piedra…

Los labios le temblaban y de un momento a otro, se rió a carcajada limpia por los comentarios de sus compañeras.

-Muy gracioso… -le susurró antes de darse vuelta y pasar al otro lado. Dirigió una mirada de esas fulminantes a las chicas-

Abrieron las puertas y los vampiros salieron con calma, aún con los ensordecedores gritos. Ayumi dirigió la mirada hacia ellos, buscando a Yuki, en determinado instante, sus miradas se cruzaron y la sangrepura bajo el rostro.

-_Perfecto…_ -pensó-

La pelinegra sonrió inconscientemente pero sintiendo que la observaban el gesto se deshizo tan rápido como apareció. Desvió la vista y le sonrió despreocupadamente a Zero, ignorando por completo a Kaname quien era quien la estaba viendo, pues notó un poco de tensión en Yuki y de inmediato detecto la fuente.

**FLASH BACK**

-Oye, Akatsuki ¿No te molestan todas las chicas que esperan en la puerta?

-A veces…

-¿Te has fijado en alguna de ellas?

-Con especial atención, no.

-¿Entonces te gusta alguien?

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-¡Ayumi! ¿Estás bien?

-Diablos... –dijo al sentir la fría nieve bajo ella-

-Deberías tener más cuidado, aún si recibes ayuda para terminar ahí–volteó a ver a las chicas que estaban a un lado suyo-

-Sí, lo haré... ¡Auuu!

-¿Te lastimaste? –le preguntó el peliplata-

-Creo que no –se sacudió la ropa-

Ella bajo la mirada y disimuladamente buscó nuevamente a Yuki quien le sonrió tímidamente notándose también pena e incomodidad, Ayumi le devolvió el gesto más por obligación que por gusto. No podía olvidarse tan fácil de la bofetada que había recibido de su parte. Pero encontró la manera de devolvérsela un poco y de paso, la manera de divertirse unos minutos. Abrazó a Zero y se recargó en su hombro.

-Creo que sí me lastime, me duele aquí –se señalo rodilla e hizo un gesto de dolor tan infantil como falso-

-No sé si te hiciste algo, tus medias…

-Es cierto… -soltó una risita divertida. Era evidente que la conversación podía llegar a los oídos de los vampiros y aunque no hablaban de algo relevante, era importante para una sola de ellos. Además si no la escuchaban daba igual, lo importante era que diera la impresión de que todo iba perfecto. Fingir una herida insignificante para ser consolada, una escena fácil de realizar pero debía tener cuidado de no parecer sobreactuada.- Oye, un momento… ¿significa que me estabas viendo las piernas? –se fingió apenada-

-Quería ver si no tenías un golpe –dijo con desgano-

Ayumi miró donde estaba Yuki que para su "fortuna", aún se encontraba observando aquello, le sonrió encantadora e inocentemente al ver que la sangrepura tenía los puños fuertemente apretados y pegados a su cuerpo. Yuki se giró al parecer molesta y empezó a caminar al lado de Kaname. La siguió un rato con la mirada disimuladamente, felicitándose por el papel que acababa de representar. Todavía consiente del karma, no se lamento por el insignificante hecho, poco a poco, le haría pagar semejante humillación. Ella no era quien para juzgarla pero de momento jugar a ser el destino y llevarla a un dolor inútil de manera tan simple, era un placer sumamente difícil de rechazar.

Cuando los vampiros terminaron con el recorrido hacia la Academia, Zero empezó a caminar para empezar con su trabajo.

-Espera, por favor… -se detuvo- ¿Podemos…-se aclaró la garganta-…podemos… estar juntos un rato?

-Ayu…

-Por favor… -lo vio con ojos suplicantes- ¿…entonces…?

-…Ven… -le enlazo los dedos a los suyos-

Ayumi lo tomó del brazo, pegándose a él, con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Tienes frío?

-¿Si te digo que sí, me vas a abrazar?

-Tramposa…

-Bueno, limítate a hacerlo.

Hasta ese tiempo, no la había visto tan sonriente y tan animada, era bonito verla de esa forma que se había vuelto poco común en ella. Considerando lo cambiante que era, podía esperar unos instantes más y la tendría llorando frente a él o quizás enojada y rompiendo cosas. Eso no le gustaba del todo, las sorpresas que se llevaba con su persona y su comportamiento y no podía cambiarlo.

Estaban frente a la Academia, Zero abrió la puerta y se metieron a un salón vacío, teniendo cuidado de no hacer ruido.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-No te puedo llevar a otro lado.

-Lo sé –dijo con una leve sonrisa, apenas perceptible- ¿Me vas a revisar?

-No. Seguramente lo que sea que te hayas hecho, no creo que exista en estos momentos.

-Tienes razón, soy una tonta.

Zero se aproximo lento hacia ella, sonriéndole tranquilo. Ayumi lo abrazó, acomodándose como siempre en su pecho, buscando su calor.

-Me gusta estar aquí –murmuró-

-¿En la Academia?

-No, cerca de ti. Tu cuerpo me dice muchas cosas…

-Nunca lo había pensado.

-Quiero que me necesites tanto como yo te necesito -se aferró a las solapas del saco de Zero- Y quiero alejar tus lágrimas si te sientes solo –escondió su rostro en él-

-Ayu… no digas eso, no me puedo sentir solo si estás conmigo…

-¡No seas tonto, hablo en serio! -alzó un poco la voz-

-También estoy hablando en serio…

-Sonó demasiado cursi –rió finalmente completa y totalmente avergonzada-Pero eso es lo que quiero…En fin –suspiró- quiero mostrarte algo más tarde.

-¿Cómo qué?

-No seas impaciente… -agitó un dedo en señal de desapruebo-

-Me vendes una idea con la que no comulgas

-Yo creo que te vas a impresionar, vale la pena esperar…

-De acuerdo.

-Vámonos, ya me aburrí de esto –dijo empezando a caminar-

-¿De estar conmigo?

-De estar contigo y que no hagas nada…

-No te quejes, si quieres algo, deberías buscarlo.

-Apuesto a que si lo intentara buscar, alguien me detendría antes de comenzar…

Se separaron para comenzar con la guardia. Zero a fuera del edificio y Ayumi dentro, por sugerencia de la pelinegra así era desde el principio. "Para que no tengas que verles el rostro" le había dicho, pero tenía la espinita de que era por otra cosa, un plan en que no había sido tomado en cuenta. O era solo su imaginación excitada por los eventos que habían sucedido…

* * *

¿Cómo había sido tan tonta como para distraerse por aquella plática? Era una de las primeras que había tenido con el noble pelirrojo y la había recordado en un mal momento, la caída le había parecido un poco graciosa, una de esas señales que manda el universo para hacer algo y a ella, le había traído algo de inspiración.

Se detuvo en seco a la mitad de un pasillo frente a uno de los salones. Generalmente no llegaba a las aulas, quería evitar la atención de los vampiros y sólo recorría las escaleras y pasillos, donde no había nadie ni se podía oír algún tipo de ruido a parte de los profesores dando sus clases.

Cerró los ojos, dando media vuelta y chocó. Pensó que había sido la pared pero recordó que estaba en el pasillo, imposible darse con una a no ser que estuviera al final de éste. Abrió los ojos y dio un paso hacia atrás por inercia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-La vigilancia –respondió cortante-

-Curioso en verdad, una vampiro ocupándose de los demás…

-¿Takamiya-Sensei, no tiene clase o algo mejor que hacer?

¡Vaya, vaya! Ahora parecía que el universo le cobraba el precio por usurparlo y que se divertía enormemente haciéndolo, como si de un niño se tratara, un niño que se encarga de joderles la vida a las hormigas con su omnipotencia.

-Claro que sí, pero ¿qué importa? no tiene caso darle clase de ética a los animales –dijo secamente dándose vuelta y echándose a andar-

-No tiene caso y aún así, usted es profesor… ¡Qué pena! ¿No, cree? –no hablo fuerte, pero con el silencio del pasillo casi parecía que lo había gritado-

-No te quieras pasar de lista –dijo dándole la cara-

Ayumi le sonrió, mostrándole los colmillos, como una cobra apunto de atacar. Se puso una mano en la cadera como intentando ganar terreno y se acerco a él con un paso firme, haciendo ruido seco con los tacones.

-¿…o si no… qué? –siseo sin mostrar esta vez su enfado, en lugar de eso, su cara estaba serena- ¿…sacará su arma y me disparará?

-Ya te lo había dicho, no me tientes…

-Oh, vamos, vamos, Sensei… ¿Quiere llegar a ese extremo? –preguntó altiva, retándolo-

-Chiquilla tonta… -suspiró y volvió a andar-

-Si no tuviera esa arma, le aseguro que usted no se erguiría de esa manera tan arrogante…

-Cree lo que quieras…

-…hasta que usted me demuestre lo contrario… -murmuró-

Dio unos pasos, retrocediendo para volver a su tarea y olvidarse del encuentro. Realmente le fastidiaba su asquerosa soberbia y la facilidad con la que los retaba y rebajaba. Su orgullo salía cada vez que enfrentaba a alguien así, y aunque no siempre le enorgullecía su condición, en esas situaciones la sangre de su padre le obligaba a defenderse y a todos los de su especie, porque estaba segura que no era la sangre de su madre y que aquel orgullo venía del sangrepura Hiou.

-Ayumi ¿está bien?

-Sí, Akatsuki ¿Pero que haces aquí? Deberías estar en clase.

-Me mandó Kaname-Sama cuando escuchó la… -no sabía cómo definir aquello-

-¡Oh…! Bueno, ya se lo agradeceré después. Gracias, Kain, pero no era necesario.

-Pensé que ustedes se llevaban bien, porque el día de la apertura estaban charlando.

-Ah, sí, pero duró poco el encanto. Parece que los cazadores y los vampiros nunca nos llevaremos del todo bien… menos si tienen el carácter como él.

* * *

-Malditas hormonas… Maldito sueño…

Dio un amplio bostezo, no había podido dormir como hubiera querido. Cerca de las cuatro se despertó, incómodo por lo que había soñado, para él, era un tormento soñar. Cuando no eran los recuerdos de la muerte de sus padres transformados en pesadillas, eran los de algunos sucesos ocurridos en su viaje, que le echaban en cara su condición de bestia cambiante.

Zero buscó entre su bolsillo el pastillero negro que siempre viajaba con él, aún cuando Ayumi lo alimentaba lo hacía, como medida de seguridad o por si ocurría algo como lo que ocurría en esos momentos. La garganta le ardía, haciéndole difícil tragar saliva, en cualquier segundo, sus ojos se teñirían de rojo y tendría esa sensación de hambre dolorosa, junto con el picor en las encías. Desde el día del ataque, estos episodios ocurrían cada vez con mayor brevedad, lo único que lo reconfortaba, era que la intensidad variaba aunque eso no era ni bueno ni malo. Algunas veces le bastaba con una tableta pero otras en que medio pastillero se iba a su garganta, aliviándolo.

Cerró los ojos tragando una tableta con algo de dificultad, no era suficiente, parecía que sería un episodio largo, se echo otra a la boca con indiferencia.

Se sintió asqueado al pensar cuantas veces había mordido a sus víctimas en busca de aquel liquido vital, claro, todos habían sido vampiros del más bajo y deplorable nivel. Él era quien les arrebataba la vida en un intento desesperado de demostrarse que, aún le quedaba algo de humanidad y su recompensa, era la sangre. Lo sabía, la sangre no es sólo alimento y no podía jugar con ella, tomarla así como así de alguien representaba algo pecaminoso para los chupasangre, para su "yo" cazador, una bestialidad.

Zero maldijo doble moralidad. Sentía que estaba mal, pero sentía que había estado en lo correcto… salvo algunas ocasiones.

Lo incorrecto, la moral, la culpa, el deseo, la satisfacción… ¿Cómo iba a lidiar con todo eso? Todavía no sabía cómo hacerlo y dudaba de hacerlo pronto.

-Ya está –dijo entre un bostezo- Vámonos…

Le tomó del brazo y se recargó en su hombro. Caminaron en silencio largo rato, hasta que casi llegaban, cuando Zero habló.

-¿Y qué querías mostrarme?

-Una foto, pero no cualquier foto… ¡Estoy cansada! –exclamó al llegar- Vamos, Zero…

-Tráela aquí ¿sólo es una foto, no? No tardaremos mucho… -dijo entrando a su habitación-

-De acuerdo, en seguida vuelvo.

Zero se recostó en la cama y se sacó los zapatos, dando un largo suspiro de cansancio. Puso ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza y cerró los ojos, quizás ahora si podía dormir bien. El sueño que había tenido anoche, bastó para despertarlo a él y bueno… para despertar _otra cosa_. No podía creer aquella extraña manifestación de su subconsciente ¿La quería así, como una dominatriz sobre él?

-_Oh, no_ –se retorció en el colchón-

-¡Aquí está! -dijo al entrar viéndolo moverse- ¿Ahh… Zero?

-Lo siento, me dolió la… espalda.

-Bieeeen… -volvió la vista a otro lado-

-¿Y…? –le extendió la foto- ¿Shizuka…? –preguntó después de unos segundos-

-Mira bien… -le ordenó-

La imagen revelaba a una niña como de cinco años con una cara de finos rasgos cubierta por unos mechones de su corto cabello plateado. Pálida con unas mejillas sonrojadas, sonreía levemente apenada, estaba ataviada con un vestido color rosa y un moño sobre su cabeza, con las manos en su regazo. Seguía siendo Shizuka… Hasta que dio con un detalle antes desapercibido: los ojos eran de color zafiro, como los de Ayumi.

-¿Eres tú? sólo que tu cabello, ahora…

-Lo teñí por esa razón–respondió, haciendo alusión a que incluso él, la confundió con su hermana - Los mayores decían "Miren a la pequeña, idéntica a Shizuka-Sama" o "Ayumi-Sama será igual a su hermana mayor"… Lo peor es que tuvieron razón… Incluso ahora, cuando fui a firmar para reclamar nuestras propiedades, uno de los ancianos me dijo "Pensé que Shizuka-Sama había muerto" –soltó un suspiro y puso una cara de frustración-

-Yo tuve un gemelo… -dijo tranquilamente-…No te quejes, nosotros si éramos exactamente iguales.

- "Los gemelos Kiryuu" –rió- Suena como de superhéroes. Por lo que sé, un caso bastante único… -sonrió mientras se recostaba de lado, proporcionándole a Zero una excelente perspectiva de su cuerpo- Igual el cambiar de imagen, me sirvió para esconderme un rato…

-¿Nunca te has arrepentido?

-¿De qué?

-De irte.

-No. –dijo segura- Si me hubiese quedado, estaría, muy probablemente, comprometida con alguien, terminaría como mi hermana, escapando, para finalizar mi supuesta vida inmortal gracias a un cazador… Probablemente, Yagari hubiera sido, incluso pudiste haber sido tú…

-…o Kaito…

-Por eso dije que pudieron haber sido ustedes…

-Ayu…

-¿Qué?

-No bromees con eso. –le dijo serio-

-¡Ah, por favor! Seguramente ya lo habías considerado… él y yo nos queremos tanto –comentó sarcásticamente-

-Kaito no tiene la culpa de cómo es hoy en día.

-Uno lo decide ¿no es así?

-Él no tuvo oportunidad, igual que yo… -dijo secamente-

Ella no sabía nada de Kaito (y no tenía muchas ganas de conocerlo), pero lo que acababa de decir Zero insinuaba que, era cazador por una razón similar a la suya. Ayumi sentía que se había comportado con él, como la clase de vampiros que ella misma odiaba. La sonrisa que portaba hacia unos instantes se desvaneció por completo, llegándose a sentir despreciable.

-Lo si… lo siento –murmuró arrepentida. -

-¿Por qué te disculpas conmigo?

-Porque nunca pienso en lo que digo… -se dio la vuelta en la cama, mirando hacia arriba, como buscando algo y alzó las manos, para observar sus dedos. No era tan cierto eso, la verdad, creía que había lastimado a Zero con su comentario -

-No eres la primera, ni serás la última que hace eso…

No podía dejar de verla y observó con detenimiento a Ayumi, hasta llegar a sus manos, entonces notó porque el color rojo en su sueño: las uñas de ella efectivamente estaban esmaltadas en ese color, haciendo lucir las puntas de sus dedos algo rosadas y un poco desacorde con el resto de su piel. Tragó saliva al recordar la escena en que ella deslizaba sus dedos por su cuerpo, intentando seducirlo.

-¿Qué? –dejando sus labios levemente entreabiertos. Se sentó en la cama, ella lo siguió con la mirada.- ¿Qué tengo?

Ayumi reconoció la mirada que Zero le dirigía, una mirada que había visto en otros. Inconscientemente y por pura inercia, movió sus piernas en un acto reflejo, pegándolas una contra otra, sintiendo pudor. Ninguno podía alejar la vista del que tenían enfrente.

Ayumi estaba con el cabello revuelto, mordiéndose los labios como si estuviera insegura, las piernas juntas, rozándose sus rodillas y la falda… la maldita falda que le hacía perder la compostura a Zero. Se acercó lentamente y la beso yéndose de poco a mucho, introduciendo una y otra vez su lengua en la boca de su compañera. Abrió los ojos con cuidado al separarse, como si fuera a encontrarse con algo nuevo e inesperado, era realmente emocionante estar a la expectativa. La pelinegra desvió la vista, sonrojada, Zero la tomó de la barbilla y lamió sus labios, pidiendo entrada nuevamente, su lengua acarició los colmillos de Ayumi, pinchándose en una ocasión. Ella, enredándose con la lengua de Zero, chupó la única gota de sangre que salió y detuvo el contacto.

-…Lo siento…

-No pasó nada… sólo fue un piquete… -Tomó su rostro con ambas manos, choco su frente con la de ella y sus narices quedaron una contra la otra. El peliplata, acomodó algunos mechones negros detrás del oído de la chica.-…y yo tuve la culpa…–susurró, para bajar a su cuello con cortos besos-

Las manos de Ayumi sujetaban con fuerza la espalda de Zero, yéndose poco a poco a su cuello y subiendo para rozar su mandíbula, le quitó la corbata y siguió con el saco, abriendo desesperadamente los botones y besándolo con lujuria y voracidad. Unos segundos después, Zero hizo lo mismo. Con algo de dudas, acarició su cuello y deslizo los dedos, dejándolos donde comenzaban los botones de la blusa, estaba atento a ella y a sus movimientos, a su respiración que a cada segundo la percibía más entrecortada. Una de sus manos se había escabullido debajo de la falda de la prefecta y disfrutaba paseando sus dedos, tocándole los muslos y haciéndola temblar. Ayumi decidió seguir y le abrió la camisa con dificultad, metiendo sus manos entre la tela y la piel, deslizándose por un costado del cuerpo de Zero; éste, le sacó la blusa de la falda y siguiendo su ejemplo, empezó a tocarla por debajo de la ropa. Ella hizo ademán de querer levantarse, la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, ayudándola.

-¿Quieres… quieres verme? –preguntó con una timidez impropia, volteo a verlo y él asintió.-

Se abrió la blusa empezando por los botones de abajo, con un poco de torpeza incitada por el nerviosismo y la pena que sentía. Antes de que sus dedos comenzaran con el botón que estaba exactamente en sus senos, Zero la abrazó y besó tiernamente, luego sin dejar de verla, le despejo el rostro de su fleco y los demás cabellos que comenzaban a pegársele. Esto empeoro sus nervios y sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho antes de lograr su cometido, claro, si lograba descifrar primero cual era exactamente. Terminó de abrirse la blusa, permitiendo ver un sostén de color lila, que apretaba un poco sus pechos, marcando el pequeño espacio existente entre ellos. Zero abrió levemente la boca, Ayumi esperaba que le dijera algo pero simplemente se quedó así, quieto, viéndola.

-Si no me dices nada, empezaré a creer que no te gusta lo que ves –dijo entre risas, esperando que se diera cuenta de lo que quería y, de paso, sacar un poco de la vergüenza-

-…Lo siento… no sé que decirte… Me dejaste sin palabras.

-Puede que también te deje sin aliento… -susurró en su oído, recuperando su habitual coquetería- ¿Quieres eso? –apreso su lóbulo con los labios-

Demasiado tarde para detenerla, ella prácticamente se le fue encima, enredando los brazos en su cuello y besándolo. El peliplata empezó a sentir como la sangre se le agolpaba en dos puntos específicos del cuerpo, en las mejillas y en su entrepierna, provocando una vergonzosa erección. La cercanía entre ambos ya era nula y ceder ante la tentación era el camino que más a la mano tenían, no había obstáculos o poder alguno que los detuviera. A Zero le impresionó la fuerza con que el deseo animal los consumía y lo _bien_ que se sentía dejarse llevar por él, pero… ¿Hasta dónde llegarían?

-Es-espera… Ayu… ¿Sabes? Ya es… algo tarde… y, y… –contuvo un gruñido- mañana, tenemos que ir a clases.

-Eso lo sé… ¿Pero quieres arrepentirte "mañana" de no haber terminado con esto? –dijo acariciándole la mejilla, Zero miró hacia otro lado cuando ella quiso dar con sus ojos-

Soltó un largo suspiro antes de continuar. Hubiera preferido que Ayumi siguiera toda tímida, pero no, tenía que bajar la guardia y asentir cuando le pregunto si quería verla. ¿Y ella por qué insistía en hacerse la atrevida cuando podía sentir su nerviosismo golpearle la cara?

-Bien…

-Lo dices como si te forzara a hacerlo…

Ayumi se sentó, acomodándose en los almohadones que estaban cerca de la cabecera, Zero volvió a besarla. Esta vez, sin pensárselo demasiado, llevó una de sus manos a uno de los senos de su novia, presionando con suma delicadeza, la otra terminó en su cintura, para acercarla más. Le gustaba la forma en que sus cuerpos encajaban.

-¿Puedo tocarte?–susurró con una voz sedosa, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos-

Apenas pudo asentir, sentía que el cuerpo le hervía y la ropa empezaba a estorbarle, en especial en cierta zona, Ayumi imitó los movimientos que el peliplata aplicaba en su cuerpo, tensando a éste por momentos. Le abrió el pantalón con calma, él separó las piernas mientras veía atento los delgados dedos de la prefecta que se movían gráciles sobre su cuerpo, tocándole el pecho y bajando por su abdomen. Lo tumbó de espaldas de un solo movimiento, descendió a la altura del abdomen de Zero, le acarició la ingle y la cara interna del muslo por encima de la ropa, sin llegar a rozar todavía su miembro que cada vez reclamaba más atención. Ayumi posaba su boca en la cintilla del bóxer, jalándola con los dientes, provocándole todavía más. Subió nuevamente besando y lamiendo cada centímetro de piel con el que se encontraba. Llego a sus pezones dejando un rastro húmedo, dio algunas lengüetadas y chupo uno, rozándole con los dientes pero sin tratar de morderlo y evitando cualquier contacto con sus colmillos.

Muchas sensaciones en muchas partes. Sentía el suave contacto de sus labios contra los de ella, muchos cosquilleos en el estomago y en la espalda, podía percibir el calor de ambos fluir, así como su aliento sumamente entrecortado. La pelinegra bajo el pantalón de Zero, tomándose más tiempo del necesario, mirándolo durante toda la tarea. Metió su mano dentro del bóxer de Zero, tocando de manera cuidadosa pero firme la erección que él tenía, deslizándola de abajo hacia arriba, acariciando la punta y llenándose las yemas de los dedos con el liquido que empezaba a expulsar, haciendo que el toque se hiciera cada vez más placentero. Zero alzaba la cadera, resultándole casi imposible mantenerse quieto, aferrándose a las mantas bajo él, en callados gemidos.

-Ayumi, déjame… -dijo con la voz entrecortada, se recargó en sus codos, todavía sin digerir totalmente la idea de lo que estaban haciendo-

-¿Quieres que deje de hacerlo? ¿Así como estás? -Zero no respondió, así que ella lo interpretó a su manera. Le sacó la ropa interior de un jalón, sin dejar de mirarlo, tomó su cara con ambas manos.- ¿De verdad, quieres que pare? –le dijo lentamente, acercándose a su boca- Me gusta mucho lo que veo… todo lo que veo. No quiero hacerlo.

-Si sigues… tocándome, yo…

-Es lo quiero lograr –Intento volverlo a acostar, pero Zero se levantó, sentándose y quedando frente a frente-

-Estoy hablando en serio…

-Tal como yo.

Ignorándolo por completo, tomó con la mano su endurecida longitud, empezando a moverla nuevamente de arriba hacia abajo con un ritmo más o menos constante, de vez en cuando, posaba el pulgar en la punta hinchada y la rozaba con lentitud, empezó a alternar sus caricias con leves presiones. Le encantaba verlo así tan a su merced, tan vulnerable; se mordió el labio cuando sintió a Zero tensarse y envolverle la mano que estaba sobre su virilidad, ayudándole a moverla, acelerando el ritmo. Ayumi se acerco y lamio sus labios, lo besó sin dejar de lado su "tarea", hasta que él la jalo hacia sí, quedándose hincada a escasos centímetros sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

Zero la abrazó, posando su nariz y boca entre los pechos de Ayumi, le desató el listón que estaba en el frente, con los dedos algo temblorosos, empezó a tocarla…

¿Estaba bien o estaba mal? ¿Era correcto lo que estaban haciendo? ¿Aún si lo estaban haciendo donde no debían? ¿Y si no estaba seguro por qué seguía con eso? ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan impulsivo? ¿Y por qué no le importaba?

-_Al diablo…_

¿Después de todo quién iba a juzgarlo? ¿Y por qué?

Puso ambas manos en sus senos, cubriéndolos casi totalmente con ellas, los apretó suave sin lastimarla. Abrió la boca y se acercó a uno de sus pezones y comenzó a lamerlo con la punta de la lengua mientras sus dedos atrapaban al otro, jugueteando con él. La pelinegra se aferraba a sus hombros, aplicando cada vez más fuerza en ellos. El prefecto cerró los labios alrededor de su pezón para mordisquearlo con cuidado y empezó a chuparlo. Se despegó después de un rato para torturar al otro que, para entonces, estaba endurecido. Ambos respiraban dificultosamente y sus latidos eran agitados, pero uno estaba más necesitado que el otro. El peliplata volvió a escabullir su mano debajo de la falda negra, esta vez, no solo para tocar sus piernas, se deslizó por la curva del trasero de Ayumi, apretándola por momentos para luego cambiar y rozar con los dedos la cara interna de sus muslos, tal como ella había hecho unos minutos antes, consiguiendo que arqueara la espalda un par de veces. Se besaron con deseo, sin dejar de acariciarse. Lento, rápido, no había un ritmo plenamente establecido.

Los largos dedos de Zero se movieron un poco más arriba, topándose con la suave tela de la ropa interior y sintió un poco de humedad. Dudó un momento, no sabía si continuar, ella lo abrazo y fue descendiendo con cortos besos hasta su mandíbula, por último, le dio un beso cerca de los labios y le sonrió maliciosamente. El cazador se quejó cuando volvió a sujetar su erección, ella lo silencio introduciendo la lengua en su boca.

- No aguantaras mucho… -dijo mientras rodeaba su longitud con los dedos- ¿Me dejarás…?

Zero colocó un dedo sobre sus labios para silenciarla, Ayumi separó el labio inferior y atrapó la punta, lamiéndola y rozándola con los dientes. Siguió moviendo su mano sobre la erección de Zero, quien se tensó y quitó la mano que estaba en el rostro de ella para aferrarla en una de las almohadas, gemía una y otra vez y apretaba los labios intentando acallar los sonidos. Cerró los ojos después de ver a Ayumi viéndolo fijamente, disfrutando de sus movimientos, hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, ya no podía contenerse, tal como le había dicho. Dejo escapar un fuerte gruñido al momento de eyacular en la mano de Ayumi, sintiendo un mar de placer ahogarle y recorrerle el cuerpo que lo debilitaba por completo.

-¿Qué tal estuvo, eh? –dijo al mismo tiempo que Zero caía de espaldas sobre las almohadas-

Parecía que Zero había participado en una maratón, estaba todo acalorado, cansado y con la respiración entrecortada, como los tipos que salen anunciando bebidas energéticas, con esa apariencia de modelo y aunque ella no se podía ver, juraría que se encontraba de la misma manera, pues sentía que los corazones de ambos estaban agitados.

-Eres una… -Ayumi se acercó a su frente y la besó, saboreando la delgada capa de humedad que había provocado, le quitó los cabellos que se habían quedado pegados y le sonrió satisfecha-

-Entonces te decía, quieres hacerlo de nuevo… - la miró casi ofendido-Te gusto y lo sabes, así que, admítelo.

-¡Ayumi basta!

-Bien. –hizo un mohín de disgusto-

-¿Te quedarás conmigo?

-Me gustaría mucho, pero si lo hago temo que te podría hacer otra cosa…

-Me gustabas más toda apenada y tímida.

- … al principio si estaba nerviosa y todo eso, pero después… supuse que si me sentía nerviosa, lo seguiría estando…Todo se lo debo a mi magnífica actuación… aunque supongo que me metí mucho en mi papel –su sonrojo no dejaba de ser evidente- ¿Lo habías hecho antes? –preguntó nuevamente avergonzada, el peliplata no evitó sorprenderse-

-¿Q-que…, esto? –negó con la cabeza-

-¿Y… te gustó? –preguntó sumamente curiosa- Por favor dime ¿sip? –le tomó la mano y Zero suspiró-

-… ¿No me vas a dejar con eso, verdad? –Ayumi asintió decidida con un gesto aniñado que contrastaba demasiado con la manera en que lucía- … Me gustó… mucho –murmuró más para él que para ella, deseando convencerse- ¿Y… a ti?

-La pregunta ofende…

La prefecta se levantó y buscó su saco, metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un pañuelo, besó a Zero y volvió a poner las manos en su entrepierna, encargándose de limpiar el líquido blanquecino que estaba todavía sobre él, para la incomodidad claramente evidente del cazador. Se volvió a estremecer violentamente, aún estaba muy sensible como para que ella lo tocara así como así, además tenerla enfrente con el torso descubierto no era de mucha ayuda. Colocándose en frente de ella, se encargó de arrebatarle el pañuelo y de cerrarle nuevamente la ropa, era suficiente, _por ahora_…Ayumi se limitó a verlo, sintiéndose cohibida de nuevo, prefirió entretener su vista en otra cosa, recorriendo toda la habitación; no se dio cuenta de cuando él había terminado o que ya se había vestido.

Se recostaron juntos un rato, bostezando en varias ocasiones, ninguno quiso saber la hora. Zero se levantó más recuperado, aunque todavía le temblaban las piernas; miró a Ayumi que estaba dormida a juzgar por su calmada respiración y salió con dirección al baño, le incomodaba la humedad de su piel.

Una vez estando dentro del baño, se quitó la ropa despacio y la dejó tirada por el piso, saliendo la juntaría. Abrió la puerta corrediza de la regadera y se introdujo abriendo también las llaves. Sentía demasiado calor pero no se bañaría con el agua fría, después de todo, aún dentro de la casa, el frío de afuera se podía percibir. Su piel se erizó al contacto con el agua tibia, aclimatándose de forma lenta.

Seguramente, ahora vendría el momento de la reflexión post-travesura o eso creía. Lo cierto era que, le había gustado y que (por más que quisiera, no podía evitar) quería repetirlo, realmente lo deseaba, tenerla así… Pero no ahí… no en su habitación, no en la Residencia… ¿Si el Director los sorprendía así? No tendrían ninguna excusa y si se había escandalizado por que había descubierto que dormían juntos (aún si no hacían nada), ni hablar de que haría si los descubría…

-_¿Entonces dónde…?_

Agitó la cabeza ¡¿Lo estaba considerando seriamente? Ahora sí que había llegado lejos, el sueño, "eso" y por último "esto"…

-_Y la taché de enferma…_

Regresó a su cuarto con gran pesadez, Ayumi tenía razón, lo iba a lamentar en la mañana, o sea, en unas horas más cuando se levantara como si tuviera cadenas en los pies. Cuando abrió la puerta encontró a la pelinegra debajo de las mantas y su uniforme justo dónde el acostumbraba poner el suyo, al parecer ella tenía "planes". Se metió en la cama y se acomodó de espaldas a ella, pronto sintió movimiento y la calidez de un delgado cuerpo contra él.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**Este capítulo siendo por el aniversario, debía de disfrutarse ¿O no? xDDD Sólo me resta decir... Es más fácil pensar en un lemmon que escribirlo xDDDD Quejense en los reviews xDDD**

**Lo último ¿Han escuchado aquello de ''Mujeres juntas, ni difuntas''? Bueno... será el tema del siguiente capítulo.**

**Gracias nuevamente por su apoyo! Nos seguimos leyendo!**


	19. Masoquismo Rabia

**Hola! Pues como viene siendo costumbre después de un mes, o casi un mes (._.') xD Les traigo nuevo capi, que la verdad, me gustó más en mi loca mente que ahora que lo he plasmado (=_=') xD**

**Muchísimas gracias por seguirme leyendo! Im-the-Best, zaki-chan, un anónimo y katina-12 gracias por tomarse su tiempo y dejarme un review, para mí es muy importante saber si les está gustando esto o no (Además de que te levantan los ánimos y el ego xD) (^-^) **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 17**

**MASOQUISMO**

**~Rabia~**

-¿Qué hago? –se preguntaba con ambas manos en la cabeza, dando pasos de un lado a otro de la habitación- ¿Por qué dije que sí?

Llevaba un rato lamentándose por haber aceptado la propuesta de salir con ella, igual no era como si tuviera muchas opciones, era rechazarla o aceptarla, pero después del incidente con ella, cualquiera de las alternativas le tendrían consecuencias y rogaba porque fueran buenas. Seguía sin entenderlo ¿Cómo la había invitado? Probablemente era la última persona que a Ayumi se le ocurriría invitar, tenía razones de sobra para no hacerlo y lo había hecho, bien había podido invitar a cualquiera de la Academia. Ahí algo no encajaba… y la paranoia empezó a hacer de las suyas en la cabeza de la afligida purasangre. ¿Si planeaba algo y al aceptar la propuesta había firmado la sentencia?

-¡Ahhh! –gritó, tapándose la boca con un cojín de su cama- ¡Bien hecho Yuki Kuran! ¡Excelente idea! –se recriminó-

No había marcha atrás, no era como para decir "Lo siento, tengo otro compromiso", porque sería la excusa más tonta que se le hubiera ocurrido jamás. La salida había sido planificada ese mismo día y la organizadora hasta se había tomado la molestia de pedir permiso a su hermano mayor, asegurándole que se encargaría de cuidarla. Así que tuvo que resignarse, después de todo quizás podría salvarla cualquier cosa. Además nada le aseguraba que fuera algún tipo de treta, tal vez ahora todo se lo creía sumamente personal, como cuando Ayumi había caído frente a ella y Zero la había ayudado, sentía que había sido público de una espontanea actuación que bien habría dejado cortos a los grandes de Hollywood.

La idea no le pareció tan mala después de meditarlo, saldría un rato, iría de compras, se divertiría, vería a Yori-Chan y pisaría otro lugar que no fuera solamente la Academia o los dormitorios. Tomó un abrigo marrón de su amplio clóset y salió con una sonrisa pequeña en los labios. Aprovecharía esa oportunidad a cualquier precio.

En la sala de la mansión, su "pequeña" comitiva la esperaba. Irían su fiel "guardaespaldas" y, de un tiempo para acá, cómplice Aidou, su "asesora personal" Ruka, su primo Senri, la callada de Rima y por supuesto, el amigo de la "otra" sangrepura, Akatsuki. Del lado de los Dormitorios del Sol, solamente Yori-Chan y Ayumi, pero ellas estaban en la Residencia del Director.

-Gracias por esperar. –les dijo a todos antes de salir-

Los vampiros salieron con calma, aún tenían tiempo de sobra para llegar a su encuentro.

* * *

-¡Me alegra mucho que vinieras, Sayori! –comentó entusiasta-

-No fue nada, Ayumi. –contestó indiferente a comparación con el tono que la prefecta había ocupado-

-En cuanto lleguen, nos iremos…

-¿Puedo preguntar algo? –dijo después de unos minutos de silencio-

-Claro, no veo porqué no.

-Tú y Yuki… ¿Se llevan bien?

Ayumi se quedó sorprendida con esto, no esperaba ese tipo de preguntas.

-No es de mi incumbencia, lo sé, pero es que, cualquiera pensaría eso, considerando que…

-No, no creo que nos llevemos bien. Es… bueno, complicado y supongo que lo entiendes –dijo con una media sonrisa en los labios y con la voz casi apagada, como si en el fondo en verdad le doliera la situación-

-¿Te gustaría cambiarlo?

-Unnn, no lo sé, quizás es mejor… Además, sería sumamente incomodo.

-Lo dices por Kiryuu-kun.

-Sí, no sé exactamente lo que ocurrió entre ellos… _sólo lo importante _–pensó- pero lo que sí sé, basta para no querer una amistad. Será suficiente con una relación sin problemas. –entonces, el timbre sonó, librándola de la plática- ¡Vamos! –gritó, agradecida de que llegaran en el momento oportuno.

* * *

El trayecto había sido bastante aburrido… nadie hablaba más que Ayumi y sus intentos de plática quedaban frustrados por el carácter tan aguafiestas de todos. Se concentró viendo el paisaje de la entrada de la ciudad, todo le resultaba familiar, por lo menos, conocido.

Ayumi no recordaba nada de su antigua casa, sabía que era una mansión y que seguramente en aquella lujosa casa tenía cientos de habitaciones y cientos de sirvientes, posiblemente un jardín enorme donde pasaba la noche jugando con las criadas que le dedicaban tiempo… fuera de eso, nada más. Parecía haber olvidado cómo era todo ahí dentro, pero lo que más dolía, era que ya casi no recordaba la cara de su madrastra, la de su padre podía tenerla vivida por aquellas fotografías y la de Shizuka… bastante clara, por su parecido, pero no recuerdos concretos sobre alguna vivencia con ellos.

Cuando ella había nacido, Shizuka estaba casada desde tiempo atrás con Rido Kuran, de manera que nunca la veía pero la conocía gracias a las fotografías y pinturas enormes de la habitación contigua a la suya. Tenía cinco años cuando tomó plena consciencia de que no la vería hasta que el "milagro" ocurriera. Aquel milagro (que era como lo llamaba Isobel), no era más que el momento en que dieran la noticia de que Shizuka estaba esperando, Ayumi deseaba que su hermana se embarazara pronto, para tener alguien con quien jugar. Pero nunca se preguntó si ella, en primer lugar, quería casarse, menos si quería hacerlo con el mayor –en ese entonces- de los Kuran. Sencillamente creía que, como en todos los cuentos, Shizuka lo hacía porque quería y estaba enamorada, no sabía nada sobre mantener sociedades, mantener intacta la sangre o matrimonios arreglados.

Sentía ahora una profunda vergüenza de esos pensamientos tan infantiles, metidos en su cabecita por los cuentos medievales sobre princesas y caballeros en corceles blancos, nunca creyó que fueran mentira, pero lo eran. Shizuka era la princesa en ese entonces y resultó que el "Rey" de la historia no era más que un vampiro sediento y ambicioso de poder que deseaba algo que sencillamente no podía tener, aunque de cierta forma le pertenecía. Él, Rido, el mayor, el heredero, el primogénito, renegado a un segundo lugar por su hermano menor… se "conformó" con casarse con la princesa a la que después le fue otorgado el título de loca…

Y Ayumi en sus sueños y anhelos de tierna infante, soñaba con tener la vida que le pintaban de su hermana…Y esa misma iba a tener, si no hubiera sido por su fuga…probablemente, a esas alturas, a sus casi dieciocho, ella estaría rodeada de cuatro paredes y con un esposo que ni siquiera le doblaría o triplicaría la edad, sino que le llevaría siglos de adelanto y que esperarían de ella lo que esperaban de Shizuka

Una vida de riqueza, poderío y orgullo… pero nunca de felicidad.

Una triste y profunda melancolía la invadió y bajo la mirada, podía ser que nadie lo notaba y le daba igual. Le dolía todo, se sentía egoísta, se consideraba una estúpida, se odiaba por sus idiotas e inmaduros pensamientos… Ya no podía hacer nada.

-Ayumi-Sama llegamos. –le tomaron levemente el hombro sacándola de todo-

-Gracias, Senri –balbuceo sin entender porque había agradecido-

¿Cómo podía ser el hijo de aquel sujeto? Nunca lo había pensado hasta ese momento, pero Senri pudo haber sido su sobrino, el pequeño vampiro que ella esperaba como acompañante, parte de la familia de la que quedaba un triste recuerdo. Y de alguna manera, su vida hubiera quedado prendada a la del clan Kuran.

Se acomodó el gorro que llevaba en su cabeza y empezó a caminar lentamente, esperando separarse del grupo.

-Estúpidos hombres –murmuró-

**FLASH BACK**

Lo cierto es que la salida había comenzado porque Zero y Cross no estaban en casa y ni siquiera se habían tomado la molestia de avisarle, de manera que, se quedaba sin planes de fin de semana.

Ponerse a filosofar no era algo que la atrajera demasiado y decidió ir a los Dormitorios de la Luna, por lo menos, ahí tendría compañía.

En la salida de los dormitorios (o entrada, como se viera) se topó con el líder y sin saberlo como, su mente empezó a trabajar rápidamente. Se dio cuenta de que necesitaba ir a comprar ropa, no con urgencia pero ya que no tenía nada que hacer, podía ocupar su tiempo. Y siempre que iba con eso en mente, requería forzosamente de alguien que le dijera como le quedaba lo que vestía, además de alguien con quien platicar de superficialidades como esas. Finalmente, para comportarse como cualquier adolescente.

-Entonces me dije, porque no invitar a Yuki –le sonrió a Kaname, como si lo que acabara de decir no fuera extraño-

-No. –dijo cortante-

-Bueno, tu saldrás ¿no es así? Soy su niñera ¿no? Los bebés van con sus niñeras. –le hablo despacio y despreocupada por sus palabras-

-Ayumi, dije que no, y tú tampoco deberías salir.

-Vamos, yo la cuidaré, confía en mí.

-No es que no confié en ti, no confío en los de allá afuera.

-Nunca va a ser feliz si la sigues protegiendo así.

La misma historia de siempre, pero sabía que tenía mucha razón, aunque parecía que le recriminaba algo.

-Tú tienes otros planes e ideas, incluso aunque pretendas ayudarlos, es por tus intereses personales y esto no es la excepción –le dijo mostrando molestia- Por eso vas hasta ahora con ellos ¿verdad?

-A mí no me necesitan para atrapar vampiros ¿No es así? Además, no me vengas con sermones, vampiro hipócrita.

-¿Disculpa? –su tono de sorpresa vino acompañado de una expresión exagerada-

-¿Qué es lo que haces tú ahora? No toleras a Yuki y estás pidiendo que la deje ir contigo, me molestan tus estúpidas actuaciones de mocosa enamorada frente a ella.

-¿Y…? ¡¿Cuál es el problema con eso! ¡Me puedo comportar como quiera con Zero! –soltó caprichosa- ¡si tanto te ama no debería importarle y menos te debería importar a ti! Me pediste en un principio hacerlo y ahora…

-No sabía que la íbamos a lastimar de esta manera.

-Es el precio que se paga. Están juntos, aprende que, si a ella le duele, a ti te dolerá el doble. –El moreno frunció el ceño, como si estuviera molesto por lo que acababa de escuchar- ¿Y cómo van las investigaciones sobre el asesino?

-¿Deberías preguntarme a mí de eso?

-Sabía que no me ibas a decir nada. –cruzó los brazos-

-No puedo decírtelo.

-Entonces no lo hagas. –soltó

-¿Dejarás de hacerlo? –preguntó retomando la conversación-

-No es apropósito… -Kuran la vio como si no le creyera-… bien, no es apropósito la mayoría de las veces… Pero sabes que no pasará de eso, no pretendo dañarla porque, sin duda, te perjudicaría a ti.

-Pueden ir juntas, pero no irán solas. –dijo resignado- No permitas que se quede sola y si sucede algo, cualquier cosa que notes extraña, se retirarán. Y si algo le haces tú, por mínimo que sea…

-¿Me matarás? –dijo divertida-

-Si tienes suerte… -dijo fríamente-

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Estúpida… -Se dijo mientras seguía caminando, intentando volver a poner una expresión que la traicionara menos. El grupo había avanzado, lo cual le dio algo de tiempo. Disimuladamente se limpió la cara, dando pasos más o menos rápidos.

* * *

Los minutos se arrastraron como largas horas y se empezaba a poner de mal humor, nada más ella hablando como loca y nadie que le prestara verdadera atención. Y si algo toleraba poco, era ser ignorada, pero al menos ya llevaba varias bolsas consigo y no podía considerar tan perdida la tarde.

-_Están por su lado, entonces._ –pensó-

¿Qué más daba si terminaba haciendo lo que quedaba de sus compras sola? Lo prefería mil veces a tener que soportar el silencio incomodo.

-Iré a comprar por ahí…

Se metió a una tienda de zapatos, aunque le daba igual de que había sido, el punto era perderse un rato y perder de vista al grupo.

-Los mejores amigos de una mujer –se dijo sarcástica-

Pidió cuantos pares se le cruzaban enfrente, no porque de verdad le gustaran pero era una forma de entretenerse e intentar que le dejaran sola. Las empleadas que iban con las cajas no podían imaginarse otra cosa más que, aquella joven, era nueva rica o compradora compulsiva obsesionada por los zapatos.

-Aquí tiene señorita –le dijo amable una de las jóvenes de uniforme frente a ella-

-¡Oh gracias!

-¿Ayumi-Sama va a probarse todos esos? –preguntó un escandalizado Aidou, que ya se estaba imaginando un eterno aburrimiento-

-¡Claro! –dijo con un fingido entusiasmo- Pero podrían dar una vuelta si quieren…

-¡Oh, no, no!

-Como quieran. –soltó despreocupada- ¡Wow! ¡Miren estos! ¿No creen que son hermosos? –mostró un par de tacones azul marino con una rosa en la punta-

-Usted tiene gustos extraños… -le comentó Rima tan expresiva como siempre-

-Lo sé –rió Ayumi-

-Si quiere mi opinión, debo decir que son los únicos que me gustan. Los demás son sencillamente feos. –Hablo tras una rápida observación a las cajas abiertas que mostraban zapatillas de tacones altos, bajos, lazos, tiras, hebillas y múltiples colores-

-Agradezco tu honestidad, Rima y me gustaría que fueras tú la que juzgara lo que compre.

-Mídase aquellos negros con el lazo en el tobillo y aquellos blancos de tiras, quizás unas botas de color café.

-¿Podrían traerme los que ella les diga, por favor? –se dirigió a las empleadas que se movieron con velocidad-¿Alguien podría devolver estos?

-Yo lo hago… -se ofreció Aidou, pensando que de esta forma, se demoraría menos-

-Gracias… ¿No quieren probarse alguno?

-No, gracias. –dijo tranquilamente la joven de ojos y cabello color miel-

-Ya veo… Apenas me mida estos, iremos a ver más vestidos. Necesito uno para una salida con… -estaba hablando sin darse cuenta de sus palabras, hasta este punto-

-_¿Quieres que adivine? _–pensó Yuki, tratando de no rodar los ojos-

-…bueno, con alguien importante. -terminó como si hubiera dicho algo que no debía-

-_¿Qué he ganado? _–se dijo sarcástica-

-Ayumi-Sama, aquí están. –habló la rubia, con las dos empleadas detrás-

-Veamos… -se probó el par negro que Rima había sugerido primero, tenían un tacón que haría caer a cualquiera sin experiencia y un delgado lazo detrás que quedaba justo en el tobillo- ¡Me encantan! –dijo parándose en seguida para dar unos pasos-

-Se ven bien –le habló Sayori a la joven purasangre-

-Claro, pero yo no me podría poner un par así.

-¿Y por que no, Yuki? –interrumpió la pelinegra-

-No son de mi tipo… -se limitó a eso-

-Seguro que encontramos algo que les guste a las dos. -finalizó para probarse los pares extras que había escogido la modelo-

Salieron de la tienda con los chicos encargándose de las enormes bolsas que contenían las compras de Ayumi. La comitiva estaba disuelta en parejas, Rima y Shiki, Ruka y Aidou, Sayori con Yuki y Akatsuki con Ayumi, que los traía de tienda en tienda. Como había dicho, estaba en búsqueda de un vestido "adecuado" para una cita. La tienda que estaba en frente, iluminada en exceso, con amplios expositores y poca gente dentro, le pareció el lugar idóneo. Vio con paciencia y fascinación los vestidos expuestos, pero ninguno que le agradara. Los vampiros se dispersaron por la tienda, curioseando.

-¿Yuki, no son bonitos?

-Sí, lo son. Aunque igualmente deben ser caros. -soltó. A estas alturas aún no se acostumbraba al hecho de que tenía una fortuna y que fácilmente podría comprar la tienda entera si quería-

-Con este te verías muy bien.-señalo Sayori un vestido de bonita seda color perla, con un largo que llegaba arriba de las rodillas y con unos delgados tirantes apenas visibles-

-¡¿Realmente lo crees? –dijo con una mezcla de pena e incredulidad. La humana asintió- No lo sé…

-Podrías probártelo.

-Quizás…-Dijo rozando con los dedos la elegante tela.-

Del otro lado de la tienda, la pelinegra estaba enfrente de tres espejos de cuerpo completo, colocados estratégicamente para que pudiera admirarse y sobre una plataforma, luciéndose ante todos.

-¡Maravilloso! Rima, tienes un excelente gusto.

La rubia aceptó el cumplido satisfecha de su tarea, había escogido un bonito vestido rojo, enorme era el segundo adjetivo que lo definía y tan carente de adornos que centraba la atención en Ayumi. Constaba de un corsé sencillo y una falda tan amplia y larga que bien pudieron haber vendido como carpa. La "modelo" giraba de un lado a lado sobre la plataforma, contemplando fascinada su belleza reflejada en el cristal. Ella cumplía con requisitos indispensables de la realeza, ser terriblemente vanidosa y tan necesitada de halagos. Las encargadas que le habían ayudado a vestirse estaban, junto con los demás miembros del grupo y algunos otros vendedores, observando la imagen de la vampiro.

-Rima ¿No compramos zapatos rojos? Veamos qué tal se ve con ellos.

Ruka fue la encargada de sacar los zapatos de su caja y Aidou se agachó para calzarla, la joven noble le entregó el pequeño zapato rojo que fue inmediatamente colocado en el níveo pie desnudo del que sobresalían unas uñas perfectamente arregladas y esmaltadas de negro.

-¡Igual que la Cenicienta! –dijo entre risas-

La sangrepura se volvió y concentró nuevamente su mirada en la tela roja del vestido, sentía una mezcla de envidia y las mujeres eran especialmente susceptibles a ella.

-¿Yuki, no vas a probártelo?

-No, mejor veré otro. –dijo apenada-

-¿Y por qué? Parecía que en verdad querías probártelo.

-Mejor no, buscaremos otro.

-¿Es por la mujer del vestido rojo? –Yuki asintió apenada- ¿Y por qué?

-Es que, bueno… no creo poder lucir tan hermosa en algo como eso.

-No seas tonta Yuki, yo creo que deberías verte primero.

Era cierto y tenía que hacerlo. ¿Pero si no superaba aquel alboroto? ¿Si no se veía con el mismo porte?

-Yuki-Sama, Ayumi-Sama acabó aquí, dice que hay que recorrer todavía más tiendas. –interrumpió Aidou-

-Ah, ya vamos.

-Ah, Yuki. –suspiró-

Caminaron juntas despacio, incluso con un poco de hartazgo hasta que llegaron con los demás.

-Bueno, lo último… creo, es ir a comprar algo íntimo, así que creo iré sola.

-Ayumi-Sama, tenemos la obligación de acompañarla –dijo Ruka en tono casi militar-

-¿No sólo venían por Yuki?

-No –intervino Aidou- Kaname-Sama…-fue interrumpido por Ayumi, que no corregía su manía de interrumpir a todos-

-Bueno, como sea… iremos.

Aquella cosa íntima no era más que ropa, como todo lo que habían comprado. Ayumi entró a otra tienda, pero esta vez diferente, con maniquíes escasos de vestimenta, una tienda llena de lencería. Los chicos desistieron de entrar y las chicas fueron más por obligación. La pelinegra, igual que como había hecho en la zapatería, empezó a tomar cosas de los mostradores al azar, con bastante desgano. Mientras, las demás estaban observando las fotografías de modelos voluptuosas con cara de aburrimiento, ataviadas con ropa reveladora pero sin lucir vulgares, rodeadas de lujos y algunas con un modelo masculino a su lado. Yuki puso especial énfasis en la fotografía central de una mujer morena que lucía un corsé rosado, recostada en un diván de pálido azul, por un momento quiso lucir exactamente como ella, despreocupada, hermosa y con un rastro de sensualidad.

¿Qué se sentiría ser un regalo para la vista?

Tratando de que nadie la viera, tomó una de las perchas con un corsé similar al de la modelo y se escabulló a los probadores con la misma precaución. Parecía que estaba robando la prenda por lo apurada y apenada que se veía. Entró con cuidado, como si fuera a entrar a un lugar prohibido y se desvistió de la misma forma en que había entrado. Con un poco de dificultad se vistió con aquella ropa que bien parecía método de tortura medieval y se vio en el espejo de cuerpo completo frente a ella.

Se sonrió con una mezcla de asombro y embelesamiento, maravillada, tocó el espejo intentando reconocer a la chica que estaba reflejada.

-_Mucho mejor que la modelo_ –se dijo, levantándose el ego-

Y era cierto, tal vez no tenía aquella sonrisa vacía ni el cuerpo voluminoso de la mujer, pero era hermosa y lo reconocía ahora, quizás le bastaba verse a sí misma de tal forma para darse cuenta de que lo era. Kaname se lo decía siempre y ella no se lo creía, se avergonzaba de que su hermano se lo dijera porque pensaba que jugaba, pero ya podía sentirse segura de que él no le mentía en ese aspecto.

-_Al diablo las comparaciones._

-¿Hola? –se escuchó del otro lado, en el probador contiguo y reconoció la voz-

-_Ya terminaste Yuki, ahora sal de aquí._ –pero su cuerpo no respondió- _¡Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas! ¿Qué pensaría de ti Ruka si supiera que lo haces?_

-¡Zero! –dijo entusiasta-

Bueno, ahora tenía una razón más para no moverse de ahí.

-_¡No, tengo que hacerlo! _–apretó los puños e intento salir pero la frase que escuchaba la obligaba a quedarse-

-No puedo sonar enojada por teléfono ¿o sí? –por su tono, parecía que Ayumi estaba haciendo una mueca-¡¿Por qué estoy enojada? ¡¿Por qué no me avisaron que tenían cosas que hacer? –dijo exagerada-

-_Con que por eso fue, soy su "peor o nada"… aunque ella también es el mío._

-¡Kiryuu Zero, me debes una! ¡Pudiste haberme avisado antes, no con una nota! –dijo de forma infantil-Estoy de compras y me estoy aburriendo.

-_¡Dímelo a mí!_

-Ahh, con algunos vampiros… Sí, no te preocupes me estoy portando bien, como casi siempre. ¡Te mostraré lo que compré cuando llegues! Apuesto a que más de una cosa te gustará –agregó con una voz dulzona que a Yuki no le gusto-

-_Debí fijarme en lo que se metió al probador._

-No puedo decírtelo aquí, alguien puede escuchar –soltó una pequeña risa-

-_¿Te refieres a mí?_

-De momento creo que me quedaré sola. No hice planes para más tarde, lo cual significa que, hoy, tendré que dormir sola.

-_¡¿Hoy? ¡¿Cómo que __"__hoy__"__?_

Yuki dejó de escuchar la conversación y en cambio, escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Era obvio que lo de ellos, realmente iba en serio. Pruebas claras le sobraban pero aún así no lo aceptaba del todo. ¿Qué más necesitaba? ¿Tenerlos en frente besándose y diciéndose cosas acarameladas? Aunque tal vez era lo que tenía que ocurrir.

-Sí, te espero. –cerró el teléfono y acto seguido abrió la puerta del probador contiguo- ¿Coincidencia o…?

-¡Lo, lo siento! –dijo mientras se volteaba puesto que Ayumi llevaba una ropa interior más reveladora de la que ella tenía puesta-

-Si querías enterarte, pudiste haberme preguntado y con mucho gusto te diría lo que él y yo hablábamos. –se metió en el probador y cerró la puerta- ¿Entonces…?

-¡No fue mi intención escucharte! ¡Estaba midiéndome esto! –se señaló, la pelinegra la vio de arriba a abajo-

-Como sea, no quiero que vuelva a pasar. –Agregó sin cambiar su semblante de molestia- Lo siento, se que sonó sumamente grosero, –dijo diplomáticamente- pero no deseo en verdad, tenerte a mis espaldas.

-Ayumi, ¿Todo está bien?

-¿Con "todo" a qué te refieres? –preguntó con interés-

-Yo sé lo que hice –habló firmemente- y si estuviera en tu lugar, no me comportaría así.

-Ahhh, es eso, creo que lo que te acabo de decir lo responde. Sé que no debería comportarme así contigo y no me dan ganas de continuar así taaan… ¿cuál es la palabra? ¿Amable? ¡Bingo!Amable! –dijo despreocupadamente- Pero… si quieres saber lo que pienso realmente, lo hago para evitarnos problemas… Bueno, mejor dicho, para evitarme problemas. ¡Tu hermano me mataría si te llego a herir de cualquier forma! –habló entre risas- Aunque creo que si seguimos así, podemos llevarnos bien. ¿Tú que crees?

-Me encantaría… -dijo en volumen apenas audible-

-No eres buena fingiendo, tal vez deberías pedirle a tu hermano que te de lecciones… ¿Y por qué quieres simpatizarme?

Yuki no podía creer que la atacaba de manera tan directa y que ella tenía una nula preocupación. No tenía previsto eso, suponía que podía pasar algo, pero nunca pensó en que hacer en caso de que se diera, simplemente se quedó callada un rato, esperando que las palabras que salieran de sus lindos labios fueran las adecuadas.

-…Creo que quiero ver cómo es que te eligió… -dijo maliciosamente sin darse cuenta-

-¿Quién? ¿Tu hermano o mi novio? Porque tengo la respuesta para ambos casos. –Siseo sin evitar sonreírle como si un comentario amable hubiera hecho-

-¿Si deseas evitar los problemas por qué sigues fingiendo? ¿No sería mejor para las dos que dejaras de buscar una oportunidad para atacarme? –la enfrentó-

-Lo dejaré de hacer cuando me aburra o cuando entiendas que estoy con Zero y no hagas sufrir a tu hermano, lo que pase primero.

Con eso la había vencido y era prácticamente su culpa. ¿Por qué tenía que amar a dos personas? Dos maravillosas personas que de cualquier forma terminó lastimando.

-Por cierto, lo que vistes te queda muy bien–murmuró como si no fuera extraño cambiar de tema de manera tan drástica- Yuki, entiende que yo seguiré así, solo para proteger a los que amo.

-¿A los que amas? –preguntó con la voz en alto- ¡Puedes comprenderme perfectamente y no dejas de comportarte como una bruja!

-Solo te devuelvo el favor pero puedes evitar que lo haga.

-¿Y de qué manera? ¡Porque nada parece suficiente!

-No hagas sufrir a Kaname y deja de buscar lo que abandonaste –dijo seria y viéndola a los ojos-

-¿Buscar?

-Yuki, no soy tonta. He visto la forma en que lo ves, no te pido que dejes de sentir lo que sientes por él, porque sería injusto pero…

-Si me lo estás pidiendo… -habló bajamente-

-¡Ellos son de lo más preciado que tengo! ¿Cómo demonios me voy a comportar contigo cuando no haces más que lastimarlos? No es tu intención y lo entiendo, pero terminas haciéndolo.

Si lo anterior le había dolido, esto basto para hacerla llorar terriblemente. Su cuerpo no dejaba de moverse violentamente y empezó a sollozar en aquel pequeño cubículo donde estaban su verdugo, su tristeza y su dolor, bajo una capa de húmeda sal.

-Yo quiero intentar arreglar lo que está mal, quiero hacerlo feliz, no me importa el costo ni sobre quien tenga que pasar y eso te incluye.

La abrazó fraternalmente y Yuki se aferró a ella como si estuviera en el medio del mar y Ayumi fuera la única que pudiera salvarla. Aun no entendía como podía hacerlo si por dentro no dejaba de pensar en una manera de sacarla de su camino, pero ella hacía lo mismo. Yuki lo sabía a la perfección, tenía mucha razón y no se tenía que ser un genio para entenderlo.

**"****Mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos todavía más****"**

Pues esa extraña situación definía a la perfección aquella frase.

-Tú también lo estás haciendo, me quieres alejar porque temes a que lo lastime ¿No es así? –le acaricio la cabeza con delicadeza- No interferiré contigo a menos que tú lo hagas conmigo… Ojalá puedas disculparme y llegues a entenderme.

Las brujas siempre son egoístas en los cuentos, siempre son feas y amargadas y si antes eran las reinas, odian a las princesas porque llegarán a quitarles lo suyo e intentan deshacerse de ellas antes de. Pero la ficción superaba muchas veces la fantasía y podía hacerlo de forma interesante, si un momento eras la princesa al otro podías ser la desalmada bruja disfrazada de anciana, un lobo con la piel de un cordero. Cualquier personaje afecta de diferentes maneras el curso del destino del protagonista.

Ser la doncella en aprietos no le gustaba a Yuki, su príncipe ahora mismo se encontraba lejos, aunque sabía que la estaba cuidando, sus caballeros no podían meterse y su bruja no necesitaba de conjuros para vencerla. Para Ayumi, el papel de bruja no era una molestia pero empezaría a serlo cuando las consecuencias le llegaran y lo tenía bien claro, tampoco le importaba mucho ese papel, mientras siguiera siendo la princesa de su propia historia.

Ayumi salió del probador sin ninguna expresión en la cara, se vistió sin ninguna prisa, escuchando lloriquear a la sangrepura del otro lado. Cargo su diminuta bolsa de mano y después de pagar sus compras, echo a andar en búsqueda del grupo. Tomo sus bolsas y dijo:

-Me iré sola, hubo un imprevisto. –totalmente seria y fría-

Akatsuki fue el único que se atrevió a contrariarla y la acompaño, Aidou y los demás se encontraban algo confundidos pues no sabían que había ocurrido, mucho menos que hacer, pues si bien se suponía debían cuidar de ambas, las cosas se dificultaban con ellas separadas.

-¿Ayumi, que paso?

-Si vas a estar preguntando, será mejor que te quedes con ellos y te encargues de Yuki. –le habló secamente y sin mirarlo- Lo siento… pero no quiero hablar de ello y de cualquier forma, sé que te enterarás de ello.

-Sucedió algo con Yuki –sugirió intentando no enfadarla-

-Sí, sé que lo que hice estuvo bien, quizás no fue la manera pero algunos solo entendemos por la forma difícil. –sin percatarse de ello, mordía su labio inferior es una especie de tic- A largo plazo, sabré si funcionó.

-Está sangrando. –dijo Akatsuki-

-No, claro que no, no soy tan… -suponiendo que hablaba de Yuki-

-Su labio.

Ayumi se pasó dos dedos por los labios y luego miró la mancha que se había formado en las puntas, se lamió y masculló un "demonios". Estaba perdiendo su control y sus nervios aumentaban.

Fuera ya del centro comercial, sentía que el cuerpo le temblaba y pensó que era por el frío. Sacó un cigarrillo que coló en su boca, invitándole uno a Akatsuki de la cajetilla, él hizo un gesto negativo mientras Ayumi encendía el suyo.

-Mierda…-dijo con el cigarrillo aun en su boca- ¡¿Por qué? –soltó colérica, ante la vista confundida de Akatsuki que estaba a punto de hablar- ¡¿Por qué sigo sintiendo que no tengo nada para ganarle? –apretó los puños y en un furioso movimiento se golpeo las piernas, en un tipo de berrinche y reproche- ¿Y por qué al mismo tiempo siento que ya lo hice? –dijo evidentemente más tranquila y casi gimoteando-

El pelirrojo no sabía que contestar y sabía que no debía de hacerlo, después de todo, sospechaba que estaba hablando para sí misma y que esas preguntas solo se las estaba marcando cruelmente, como si no lograra entenderlas. Ella tenía las respuestas, pero quizás no eran las que le gustaban o no quería afrontarlas. Akatsuki divisó perfectamente el motivo de todas las preguntas y de las emociones provenientes de la pelinegra. La imagen que los aquellos ojos azules reflejaban era decepción y pena, y la vampiro no quería mostrarse compasión.

-_Esto fue mi culpa, yo lo provoqué. _Debo poder con las consecuencias… -se dijo mientras pisoteaba el cigarro con la punta de su zapato- …después de todo es el precio de la diversión. Nadie está exento de ellas… _Ni siquiera las brujas, como yo._

_

* * *

_

**NOTAS:**

**Pues realmente no tengo ninguna para este capítulo, ya les dije que me gustaba más en mi cabeza xDD Ahora, sí tendrá consecuencias porque Kaname es casi omnipotente y lo sabe todo xDDDD además, se lo había advertido a Ayumi (aunque ésta ni siquiera había planeado decirle todo eso a Yuki), entonces esperemos por el precio de los platos rotos...**

**PD Agregué en el título la palabra ''RABIA'' porque, desde un capítulo atrás, estaba con lo del duelo. Se supone que después de la negación, viene la rabia, así que haber si me entienden xD**

**Si gustan dejarme un review se los agradecería mucho, ya saben, critica, felicitación, queja, etcétera, es bien recibido todo.**

**Muchas gracias por leerme!**


	20. EROTIC & HERETIC

**CAPITULO 18**

** EROTIC & HERETIC**

La noche anterior, Zero, había ido a la junta (¡La aburridísima junta!) y después de eso, a alguien se le había antojado soltar a "sus mascotas", convirtiendo al poblado en un parque en el que los vampiros estaban cazando. No se movió del edificio de la Asociación de Cazadores y sus alrededores, hasta no estar seguro de que ya no había peligro alguno para los habitantes. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo heroico que pudiera haber parecido eso, el joven peliplata tenía otros planes, más suyos, más personales, por tanto más egoístas. Hacía tanto que no probaba la sangre y aquellos malditos instintos de chupasangre se manifestaban con tanta facilidad… Otro tabú, de nuevo la culpa. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Era, después de todo, un condenado que seguía pecando… No quería ni recordar lo que había hecho, aunque lo hizo en varias ocasiones durante el día. Era como tener una resaca permanente. Todos los días, su cuerpo le reclamaba alimento, ya fuera en mayor o menor proporción, pero nunca fallaba.

Estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala, con Ayumi dormida sobre sus piernas, la televisión mostraba ya los créditos de la película que estaban viendo, hasta que el sueño los venció. Se levantó con pesadez, intentando no despertar a la pelinegra. Tenía que salir y distraerse, sacarse aquellos pensamientos tan sucios e impuros que tenía sobre ella. No eran como el sueño anterior, eran peores, lo _mejor_ del caso, era que trataban sobre su sangre.

_¿Cuándo será…?_

¿Cuándo finalmente perdería la cordura y terminaría bajo los ojos de los cazadores por segunda ocasión? Pero no toda la culpa era suya, las situaciones externas solo ayudaban a incrementar todo ello. Él no quería darse cuenta totalmente de que, aquello, había estado incrementándose desde el ataque y cada vez que lo recordaba, la sensación de perder el control aumentaba.

Otra vez, su mente lo había llevado a aquel mundo onírico, quizás hubiera sido causado por su "borrachera".

* * *

_El sueño no se diferenciaba tanto del primero. En él, había visto a Ayumi con un vestido negro, lleno de encajes y holanes, junto a una mujer con el mismo vestido, diferenciándose por el color blanco y un velo que le cubría la cara, ambas sentadas en un pequeño sillón a juego con el estilo barroco del lugar. Reconoció el sitio después de un rato, era una Iglesia, con sus altares enormes, sus filas de bancos con gente en ellos, y al fondo, un confesonario. Las personas rezaban devotas, en silencio, escuchándose a veces un murmullo de quien lo hacía en alto. Las velas encendidas le daban una atmosfera acogedora al lugar, a pesar del frío que podía sentirse._

_-¿Cuál es tu pecado? –susurró para no impedir el rezo de los creyentes-_

_-¿Se supone que debo decírtelo? _

_-No, a mí no, pero si a ella. –dijo tomándole la mano a la joven que estaba con la vista hacia el frente, viendo a las personas- Después de todo, ella es tu virgen y la de otro._

_Con esto último, ya tenía para sospechar la identidad de la susodicha, que trataba de concentrar con dificultad su vista en los demás. _

_-No seas maleducado… -estiro la mano de la __"__virgen__" esperando que Zero la tomara con la suya. _

_Él, participe del sueño, le siguió la corriente a Ayumi y besó su mano en un gesto de humildad y respeto, cerrando los ojos. Al despegarse de ella, vio en su muñeca una pulsera de una delgada cadena negra y una rosa. ¿Sería aquella del contrato? A esas alturas pensaba que ya no existía. La joven alejo la mano rápidamente como adivinando lo que había pasado por su mente y se levantó con elegancia. En unos segundos empezó a caminar hacia la salida. Ayumi se puso de pie tras ella._

_Las mujeres caminaron rodeadas por un séquito de gente, más específicos vampiros, y a la de blanco la llevaron a otra habitación donde sólo podía distinguirse la sombra de un hombre. Bueno, ya no tenía que pensar tanto sobre la identidad de __"__su virgen__"__, estaba bastante claro. Pronto, los vampiros desaparecieron tras cerrar la puerta y se quedó solo en el cuarto con Ayumi, quién salió de ahí sin hacer prácticamente ruido alguno. Ella le invitó a salir solo con una mirada coqueta, en la que brillaban sus orbes azules con una nota de travesura. _

_-Cuando pregunté cuál era tu pecado, no me refería a lo que habías hecho, sino a cual preferías. _

_Ambos se quedaron callados después de eso, Ayumi con los labios fruncidos y Zero, incómodo. _

¿Te has preguntado hasta donde planeo llegar?

_La pelinegra le tomó la mano y enlazando sus dedos, lo obligó a correr. No sabía a dónde iban, pero tampoco era como si le importara, después de todo era una ilusión. Pudo ver el paisaje, tan verde, tan fresco, tan lleno de vida, a diferencia del crudo invierno en el que estaban. Se pararon en seco frente a una pequeña casa apartada del resto, sencilla y diferente al resto, se veía a punto de derrumbarse. _

_-¿Quieres que te ayude a saberlo? –susurró en su oído, antes de tocar lascivamente su clavícula. –_

_Ayumi lo empujó hacia ella con una brusquedad impropia y Zero cayó de espaldas en la entrada. Con el sobresalto, pensó que finalmente despertaría, aunque para su sorpresa, no paso nada y esto, lo desconcertó. La vampiro pasó de largo después de cerrar la puerta, ni una mirada, pero eso sí, tuvo el descaro de reírse y soltar una carcajada, como si en verdad estuviera divertida por verlo en el suelo. El peliplata al levantarse, la siguió con la vista con el ceño fruncido y un poco de vergüenza. Ya se lo haría pagar. De un momento a otro, la perdió de vista, pero un olor familiar lo condujo hasta ella. Era sangre, pero no la de ella. _

_La llamó sin éxito, hasta que los ruidos de la habitación contigua le dijeron a donde ir. Ayumi estaba tras un biombo blanco y junto con ella, dos sirvientes que la desnudaban, gracias a sus sombras se daba cuenta de ello. Sintió curiosidad ante la imagen, aunque se difundió cuando la vampiro tomó a uno de los sirvientes y bebió de él con desesperación. Un singular enojo se apoderó de él, junto con un toque de envidia._

_-Te dije que te iba a ayudar a decidir… -se lamió los labios, o eso pensó Zero, pues el sonido de una lengüetada la delataba- Sólo me falta uno._

_-¿Uno? –repitió tratando de descifrar a qué se refería- _

_La pelinegra salió apenas con un camisón blanco en el que podía divisar perfectamente sus formas. Los tirantes estaban fuera de su lugar lo que le daba un aspecto nada inocente, poco faltaba para que cualquiera saltara encima del otro. _

_-Dime, mi amor ¿Cuál prefieres? –dijo con un dedo en los labios que, acto seguido, mordió, dejando escapándose una gota de sangre-_

_Se lanzó a sus brazos y dejo que Zero la mordiera, mientras disfrutaba de la calidez de su cuerpo y de su aroma. Él, enterraba sus colmillos sin cuidado, fieramente, como evitando que la presa se escapara. Al mismo tiempo, la abrazaba fuerte, sintiendo sus respiraciones agitadas en un extraño fenómeno de sincronización. Escuchaba algo en su oído, era la voz de Ayumi, hablándole tan cerca que podía percibir el calor que salía de su boca, pero no podía entender absolutamente nada. La voz iba bajando poco a poco su intensidad hasta ser un murmuro bajísimo. El abrazo estaba perdiendo su intensidad; la mano de Ayumi se poso en el cabello de Zero, acariciándolo. Al final una cruel risita se escuchó, seguida de la palabra __"__infierno__"__._

_

* * *

_

Al mismo tiempo en los dormitorios de la Luna se encontraban más quietos de lo normal. La noche anterior, Kaname les había dado tal reprimenda a los nobles que, preferían no volver a provocarlo. Y todo por una "sangrepura" que quería hacer su voluntad por encima de la voluntad del líder.

El moreno sabía por anticipado que las cosas habían salido mal. Porque no importaba lo lejos que se encontrara de su hermana, él podía sentir lo que ella sentía y podía percatarse de sus emociones como si fueran las propias. Yuki no le había dicho nada, y tenía una cara aparentemente normal, pero podía sentir perfectamente como seguía conmocionada por lo que había pasado. La tristeza y la melancolía que Yuki había sentido, le habían dolido también.

No podía perder más tiempo y salió rumbo a la Residencia con un paso firme, en sus manos llevaba una carpeta llena de papeles, siendo más específicos, documentos de cierta vampiro. Su rostro mostraba un semblante más duro al acostumbrado.

Tocó, aun cuando tenía ganas de tumbar la puerta y espero pacientemente a que el hombre de anteojos llegara y le abriera.

-¡Kaname-kun, qué sorpresa!

-Buenas tardes, Director. Lamento molestarlo pero, quiero hablar con Ayumi.

-No es molestia para mí. Está en la sala… -Kaname entró antes de escuchar el resto- … con Kiryuu-kun…

Kuran se quedo de pie a un lado del sillón donde dormía, el Director, después de preguntarse dónde demonios estaba Zero, le invitó té, presintiendo que su visita llevaría algo de tiempo.

-No, gracias. –dijo gentilmente y luego movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación al ver como estaba la pelinegra- ¿Cómo se ha portado?

-Bastante bien, en general, aunque hay bastantes cosas que me preocupan. -El Director invitó a Kaname a tomar asiento en uno de los sillones disponibles, mientras él hacía lo mismo. Cross le echó una mirada rápida a Ayumi que seguía plácidamente dormida, antes de comenzar a hablar. -Fuma… -cruzó los brazos y frunció un poco el ceño- … Es muy quejumbrosa con las tabletas, las toma y deja mucho tiempo entre cada una.

-Ella se valía de amantes, vampiros que se prestaban. Pero, realmente ¿no es lo que le preocupa o sí?

-Sí me preocupa eso, a la larga, le traerá consecuencias, de nuevo. –dijo algo serio- Aunque, tienes razón, me interesa más saber si con esa fragilidad suya va a resistir. Escuché ayer que el Consejo la quiere… -calló un rato buscando la palabra adecuada- ¿Evaluar?

-Los ancianos no creen que ella esté apta para seguir con los demás… ¿Lo cual sabes que significa, verdad? –Kaname tomó una postura rígida y continúo- He estado haciendo lo posible por postergarlo, pero los ancianos no me escuchan. Me dicen que si quiero reconstruir las bases del mundo vampírico, debo empezar con esto, y tienen razón.

-¿No lo advertirás? –preguntó el Director interesado-

-Se supone que no debe saberlo, si me lo dijeron fue para que yo estuviera al tanto.

-¿Quieres que la despierte?

-Por favor. -La despertó con delicadeza, Ayumi despertó con relativa facilidad, un poco confundida. -Kaname-kun quiere hablar contigo. –le dijo el Director, sonriéndole- Los dejo solos.

-Gracias. –le respondió Kaname, incapaz de cambiar su expresión-

Se estiró cual gato perezoso, bostezando, se talló los ojos con el dorso de las manos y sonrió todavía aturdida por el sueño.

-Solo hazlo rápido… -le pidió en voz baja- Así no tardamos…

**_- ¿No es necesario que diga por qué estoy aquí, o si?_**

**_-Claro que no, los que están del otro lado siempre vienen por lo mismo._**

**_-Bueno, entonces, dígame… ¿debería arrepentirme?_**

**_-Sí quieres la absolución, claro que tienes que hacerlo._**

**_-¿Y si solo necesito que alguien me escuché?_**

-¿Y no me dirás que hiciste? –le dijo Kaname, casi riendo de sus propias palabras-

-Lo que yo te diga, no a cambiar nada. –apretó sus puños, dejándolos encima de su regazo- ¿Ya lo sabes, no es así?

**_No tiene nada de especial, no es como si hubiera matado a alguien, pero me siento como si lo hubiera hecho. ¿Quiere saber por qué fue? Porque no podía competir, porque mi alma se llenó de absurdos celos y envidia y porque me dolía profundamente todo eso. Y el culpable…_**

-No pude preguntarle a Yuki.

-Quieres que te diga todo para que después me llames cínica. –dijo sencillamente-

-Solo dilo ya…

**_Lo hice pensando en que era lo correcto, no solo para ese hombre, sino para todos los involucrados._**

-¡Ayumi habla de una buena vez! –alzó la voz, al grado de asustarla-

-No fue en mi beneficio…

**_¡Es la verdad! ¿Pero de qué sirve decir eso? Seguramente seré juzgada igual que una criminal._**

-Solo quería que todos estuvieran bien…

-¿Estuvieran? ¿Tú…?

**_Quizás solamente me estoy engañando diciendo eso y pretendo que los demás también me crean._**

-Kaname, lo sabes. Sabes que lo ama y que lo sigue extrañando… ¡Sabes que lo ve exactamente igual a como yo lo veo! Solo le dije que la quería lejos… y siquiera con esas palabras. Perdóname, Kaname –dijo verdaderamente afligida- sé que también te lastimó, pero…

-¿Me vas a salir con esas excusas de que buscabas lo mejor?

Las palabras de Kaname resonaron en su cabeza, no sabía si era por el contenido, por la forma, o por todo ello en conjunto, no iba a averiguarlo. ¿De qué más se preocuparía? Ella sabía que había sido exactamente por eso, pero si no le creía, bueno, no había manera de hacer que Kaname cambiara de idea.

-No, Kaname… -dijo tranquilamente y visiblemente repuesta- … Me extraña de ti, que no sepas nada.

-¿Puedes irte sin rodeos?

-De acuerdo. –se acomodó cruzando las piernas y poniendo un brazo sobre su rodilla, en una pose que le daba un aspecto relajado.- Le devolvía un gesto a Yuki y no me arrepiento –dijo con una media sonrisa- bueno, solo de la forma…

**_¿Puede entenderlo? No me iba a poner la otra mejilla, como suele decirse. Yo solo, bueno, de cierta forma, fui reciproca con ella._**

Una parte del sangrepura creyó en las palabras de Ayumi, ella nunca se atrevía a mentirle, porque rápidamente se daba cuenta de ello. ¿Pero iba a creer en que la dulce Yuki había hecho algo en contra de la pelinegra? ¡Por el amor de Dios! Eso sí que era falso.

_**Usted lo hubiera hecho, después de todo, me comprende, es mortal como yo, ha pasado por eso, se lo puedo asegurar.**_

-Que bajo has caído al inventar eso… -le hablo como si verdaderamente estuviera decepcionado-

-Pero es verdad y lo estás pensando.

-¿Y que fue lo que hizo para que decidieras devolver el favor?

-Yo sé que no lo crees, por eso no lo había dicho antes, y aún así, no pienso decirte qué. –sus labios se torcieron en una enigmática sonrisa- No sería justo ¿o sí? Ella siquiera está aquí para defenderse…

-Te pedí un favor y no pudiste hacerlo como… -calló en seco- Ayumi, ya no quiero que hagas la guardia en las aulas, te mantendrás alejada de ahí. No puedes, tampoco, estar cerca de los Dormitorios de la Luna, a menos que se te llame en ambos casos.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Sí, no es como lo que hicieras bastara para condenarte al exilio ¿o sí?

-No lo creo, pero me metí con Yuki, viniendo de tu parte, me esperaba más y de hecho, parece más premio que castigo. –dijo débilmente-

-No reniegues de tu suerte –agregó seriamente Kaname-

-Perdona, no es como si me quejara pero… -desvió la mirada, topándose con el maletín- ¿Y eso?

-Papeles. En realidad, esto no es parte de tu castigo, pero seguramente lo tomarás así.

Ayumi sintió un hueco en el estomago al abrir aquella carpeta y descubrir qué tenía dentro. Escrituras, cuentas de banco y los papeles de su custodia legal. Alzó ésta última intentando comprender si tanta estupidez había hecho como para que Kaname le entregara todo aquello. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-¿Es sólo por esto? –cerró la carpeta-

-No, te lo dije. –contestó firmemente-

-¿Entonces, por qué ahora?

-Finalmente, en poco tiempo, te lo tenía que dar. Ya vas a cumplir la mayoría, de cualquier forma.

Sabía que era cierto pero no dejaba de sentir que era parte del castigo (tal como él le había dicho), solo que disfrazado, aunque tampoco le gustaba dudar de la gente, en especial, de personas como Kaname.

-Lo entiendo –agregó serenamente- Gracias por todo. –agregó, tratando de transmitir el profundo sentimiento de agradecimiento-

Si ella hubiera estado moldeada a los ideales y modales japoneses, seguramente, estaría haciendo una opulenta reverencia, pero ni de esa forma, podría manifestar aquello. El sangrepura se dio la media vuelta y ella esperaba que se marchara, pero en lugar de eso, se quedó pensativo (más, para variar), parecía que la veía pero quizás estaba concentrado en otra cosa, hasta que se animó a hablar.

-¿Cuánto crees conocerlo?

-Lo suficiente –soltó firme, a sabiendas de que no era tan cierto- ¿Pero a qué viene eso?

-Bueno, no me extraña, eres curiosa. Me refiero, a si sabes más de lo que él te dice o si sabes más de lo que has vivido con él.

-No necesito saber eso, lo que hizo o no con tu hermana. –el comentario iba sin afán de molestar, y de hecho, se había contenido de gritarle o hacer un gesto delator, sin embargo, a Kaname no le gustó tanto y se hizo evidente en la onda que venía de su cuerpo. –Discúlpame por eso.

El sangrepura salió de la misma forma en que había entrado. No dijo nada más, ni se despidió del Director; no tenía el ánimo de pelear. La pelinegra se levantó del sillón y dejo la carpeta sobre la mesita frente a ella, empezó a andar hacia su cuarto. Ya estaba hecho.

_No estoy bien, pero lograré estarlo…_

Se repitió una y otra vez.

* * *

Zero se daba cuenta de que sus demonios internos seguían haciendo de las suyas en su cabeza, seguía pensando en si en verdad, podía aceptarse totalmente como un vampiro. Aquellas dudas, se alimentaban de las miradas despreciativas que recibía por parte de algunos cazadores de la Asociación, junto con las de los vampiros, en cada junta era lo mismo. No pertenecía a ningún bando, estaba atrapado justo a la mitad, aunque prefería pertenecer al bando de los cazadores, los humanos. Su viaje solo lo había ayudado a reforzar esa idea y a reforzar su odio. Pero había regresado. ¿Podía cambiar todo eso?

El primer paso, había sido romper la promesa. Su simple excusa fue el no poder hacerlo, porque había nuevas reglas.

_Sí, como no._

Le importaba demasiado, la amaba y sí, la extrañaba, pero ella, Yuki, estaba mejor con Kuran…

…_Con su hermano, su verdadera familia, con alguien de su condición…_

No sabía que le había quitado el deseo de matarla, si había sido el tiempo o la resignación. Si él lo hubiera hecho, si él hubiera pensado en matarla (claro, cuando había tenido la oportunidad) no habría sido capaz de jalar el gatillo. Matarla, hubiera sido matar a parte de sí mismo. Arrancarse otra parte de él. ¿Qué importaba si después se le venían encima cazadores y vampiros por su crimen? Hubiera muerto luego de haber acabado con…

…_con… _

Sacudió la cabeza en desaprobación.

_Estar de ocioso, no deja nada bueno._

Había estado caminando alrededor de la Academia, siendo fin de semana no había ni una sola alma y lo agradecía totalmente. Pero parecía un loco rondando aquel edificio vacío y con el frío demencial.

Había pensando en el "Cachorro de León" desde el día anterior, lo que terminaba en aumentar su necesidad de sangre y en cada disparo que hacía, no podía evitar recordarla, con cada brote del vital liquido. Pero era muy tarde para recuperar el tiempo y no podía evitar el arrepentimiento y los remordimientos. ¿Por qué no simplemente ver hacia adelante, en lugar de voltear y sonreírle a la sombra del pasado? Estaba seguro de que amaba a Yuki, también de que aquel sentimiento había cambiado, estaba seguro de que la promesa ya no significaba nada… Podía echarle la culpa a los lazos de sangre que tenía con Yuki.

Las cosas en los últimos meses se habían vuelto tan raras, volteándole el mundo. Esta vez, sentía que era una historia ajena la que estaba viviendo. Cosas malas, seguidas de cosas buenas con sus errores y aciertos. Una novela con un guión destrozado y con arreglos a veces tan agradables que creía imposibles, pero a veces tan improvisado que causaba risa.

Regresó con pesadez a la Residencia, concentrado y en su mundo, pero claramente vio salir a alguien de la casa. Su ceño se frunció al reconocer a ese "alguien", no podían marchar bien las cosas cuando Ayumi se encontraba con Kuran.

-Buenas tardes, Kiryuu. –saludó cortésmente el sangrepura, pero Zero ni se inmutó- Descuida, que no le hice nada. –dijo serio como siempre-

-_Con que no sea así…_ -pensó-

Zero caminó directamente a la habitación de Ayumi, necesitaba saber que había pasado en ese momento y el día anterior. Aún con lo cansado que se encontraba había podido darse cuenta de que algo le preocupa a la vampiro y es que, si bien se había controlado (¡Gracias a Dios!) la habitación y ella misma, tenían un aura extraño. Mientras dormía, sentía el cuerpo de la pelinegra sumamente tenso buscando el suyo, solo para estar consciente de que él estaba con ella, de que seguía ahí a su lado. Zero había aprendido a leerla, de la misma forma en que solía hacerlo la prefecta. Aunque a veces no lo requería, pues de alguna u otra manera terminaba sabiendo exactamente lo que sentía o pensaba.

Ahí, en la cama, en medio de esa casi totalitaria oscuridad, estaba hecha un ovillo con apenas una manta delgada sobre ella. Soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio, al parecer no había pasado nada. Se acercó a ella, acarició su rostro.

-Tienes las manos frías… -le dijo con una mueca-

-Lo siento, no llevaba guantes. –cruzó sobre ella para acostarse del otro lado de la cama- ¿Estás bien?

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué crees que no estoy bien? –sonrió débilmente, esperando que Zero creyera había sido por el sueño-

-No me quieras engañar…

Ayumi se colocó a gatas sobre él, quedando sus rostros a pocos centímetros de juntarse, a Zero le incómodo bastante y se hizo evidente en su mirada.

-Tú hiciste un pacto -le susurró, mientras, el cazador tocó, inconscientemente, el tatuaje en su cuello-

-¿Cómo?

-¿Fue con Yuki, verdad?

-No te entiendo. –balbuceo-

-Hiciste ese contrato que ocupan los cazadores para…

-Sí –la interrumpió- ¿Para qué querías saberlo?

-Para nada, solo conocerte. –sonrió ampliamente- No importa mucho ¿o sí? –hizo el cuerpo hacia atrás y se sentó sobre Zero- Eso ya quedo muy _atrás..._ -desvió la mirada al decir lo último, sintiendo una punzada-

-Regresando a la pregunta inicial –la tomó de la cintura, alzándola para darle a entender que necesitaba su espacio- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí y no.

-¿Quieres hablar?

-Gracias por ofrecerte a escuchar, pero no quiero del todo; siento que en cualquier instante me dejo llevar y termino con los ojos hinchados. –sonrió levemente con aquel intento tonto de broma- Mejor, déjame escucharte a ti. Cuéntame cualquier cosa…

-No sé… de verdad, me gustaría saber que ocurre con…

-¿Por qué los hombres tardan tanto en descifrar lo que queremos? –musitó molesta- ¡Caray! ¿Realmente quieres saberlo? ¡Pues le dije algo a la Princesa Yuki! –guardó silencio unos segundos, esperando no encontrar una reacción negativa. Zero permaneció estoico lo que animó a Ayumi a continuar- Seguramente, no me correspondía porque me pase el límite y la hice llorar. –El peliplata puso una cara de asombro que ella fingió no ver.- Por un lado eso, por el otro, Kaname me devolvió mis papeles, y no sé si pensar en que realmente está enojado y eso significa que ya no quiere verme. Lo entendería, lo desobedecí, me porté mal, lastime a su hermana, lo defraude…

Zero tenía una sensación agridulce con respecto a estar hablando sobre el sangrepura, un poco molesto porque Ayumi, realmente, estaba dolida por esa situación; un poco feliz porque al fin parecía que se libraría de Kuran, un poco intrigado por desconocer el motivo de todo eso y preocupado no sólo por la pelinegra, sino también por Yuki. Sabía que su novia podía llegar a ser muy posesiva, celosa, rencorosa y un tanto vengativa, así que lo que había sucedido entre las dos, definitivamente, había sido muy malo y lo comprobaba el hecho de que Kuran le había puesto final a lo que sea que fuera eso.

-Es algo tonto el hecho de que me esté lamentando ¿Qué opinas?

-¿Qué te digo? Sinceramente…

-…mejor no lo digas… La virgen del infierno no lo soportaría…

¿Era idea suya o aquello era lo que había escuchado en su sueño? Se confundió y tratando de no darle importancia, lo tomó como mera casualidad.

-Tú lo has visto… –dijo con una mueca burlona- … has visto que tan vacía estoy.

Ahora, más o menos, cobraba sentido el sueño. Aquel jardín no era más que el exterior y la casa vacía era ella. La fachada de felicidad era solo eso y sin duda, caería terrible.

-No te quiero atar, pero ya es muy tarde. No sé, si se puede deshacer todo esto…

-¿Todo?

-Sólo te voy a hundir…

* * *

**Hola!**

**Saben como me gusta dramatizar todo... y por eso deje en suspenso desde el capítulo pasado (?) xDDD Ya! Una disculpa, el capítulo lo escribí a lo súper rápido (TTwTT) sólo para no dejarlos colgados! Sé que tarde muchísimo, perdónenme todos _; ! La escuela! Ella tiene la culpa uou' xDDD El próximo capítulo lo subiré pronto, pronto! **

**Gracias a _I'm-the-Best_ por el review en el capítulo anterior (^_^) !**

**Gracias por leer hasta acá xDDDD**

**Es todo creo... pero quedaron ciertas cosas que resolveré en el próximo, porque si recuerdan, Ayumi en su momento de drama queen xD (en el capítulo pasado) se mordió el labio y Akatsuki estaba ahí...**

**Ahhh mugre castigo xDDD No salen las cosas como quiero, es la ley de Murphy xDD En capítulos futuros será importante...**


	21. Luna Azul Negociación

ESTOY VIVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Jajaja Hola gente! (si es que todavía hay gente ;~;) Yo sé, perdonen me he tardado horrores (y debo admitirlo) el fic ha estado decayendo, pero tengo dos pequeñas excusas: la construcción de mi casa y la escuela. Hace meses que están con lo de mi casa y tengo que compartir la habitación, lo cual hace que escriba muy poco por mi falta de privacidad, pero en unas semanas más ya tengo mi cuarto, lo que (espero) me permita terminar más rápido y con mayor facilidad la escritura; en cuanto a la escuela, no hay mucho que decir o sí?

**Muchas gracias a Samy por su review en el capítulo anterior! Igualmente gracias a los que han estado al pendiente, leyendome! Muchas gracias por su paciencia y ánimos! **

El capítulo de esta ocasión estará conectado con el siguiente. Me temo que otra vez toca sufrir, aunque no sé hasta donde. Hay tres narradores, yo creo que ustedes sabrán quien es quien, porque no puse el nombre del personaje (es que osh! se veía horrible xD). Es la primera vez que ocupo el POV así que críticas por favor!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 19**

**Luna Azul**

**~Negociación~**

Un día, dos días, otro día… una semana, un mes… Deje de contar el tiempo, para mí era desesperante no tener noticias tuyas, papá siempre afirmaba que estabas bien. Lo admito, me sentía culpable de todo… ¿o debo decir "me siento"?

Un año… estás con alguien, estoy con alguien ¿somos felices, no?

Están pasando los segundos…

La noche en la que nos conocimos, ya parece bastante lejana, ahora parece perdida entre un enorme mar de recuerdos. ¿Debería olvidarla?

No se separar lo que es realidad y lo que es mi propia ilusión.

* * *

Habían pasado algunos días desde el incidente que Ayumi había tenido con Kuran y no me había dicho nada, al empezar a hablar se cortaba o buscaba la forma de cambiar el tema. La curiosidad no me mataba, pero era desesperante no saber exactamente que había sucedido. Debo aceptarlo, estaba asustado por Yuki.

Nunca la había ayudado con una cosa como esta, tampoco supe si en algún momento tuvo dificultades con otra persona (al menos, serios), y ahora, no estaba en condiciones de apoyarla. No podía ver a Ayumi como "La malvada", porque, no sabía a ciencia cierta, que la motivo a hacer lo que hizo ¿pero podía ayudarla? ¿Debía? ¿Y si ella de verdad, tenía la culpa y había sido quien se equivocó?

Ya era exasperante.

Me gustaba mucho, me seguía atrayendo, la seguía amando y de hecho, eso era lo que no disminuía, pero estaba harto de no poder comprenderla. Me fastidiaba tratar de descifrarla, ser yo quien "trabajara" cuando se trataba de "levantarla", interpretarla era relativamente sencillo, pero era agotador.

Terminar. Esa palabra me disgustaba, pero se aparecía en mi cabeza con menor brevedad cada vez.

Una tarde sin más me contó (O al menos trató).Aunque ella estaba hablando de manera seria, diciéndome cosas que la herían no pude evitar reírme. ¡Magnifico! Primera vez que me río abiertamente y tenía que ser con ella de frente, bastante deprimida.

-Eres un tonto… -me dijo fastidiada y con una horrible mueca de enojo en su rostro- ¡Estoy sufriendo inútilmente esperando que te importe! –alzó los brazos en una señal de desesperación-

-Lo siento –fue lo único que pude decir y no paraba de reírme- No me río de ti, no fue apropósito.

-¡Largo, Zero! Sé que no te importa en absoluto lo que pasó con Kaname, pero al menos pudiste ahorrarte la risa. –me lanzó una almohada que tenía cerca suyo, continuando con su berrinche. Alcancé a tomarla, antes de que me diera en la cara-

Lo entendía a la perfección, sabía que no debía de haberme reído pero simplemente salió. Quizás era porque aquella pelea me parecía estúpida, porque sospechaba que duraría lo mismo que dura un estornudo, o porque creía que Ayumi era muy tonta y que toleraba más cosas de él, de las que toleraba conmigo, o porque no veía las increíbles ventajas que traía ese evento a nosotros. De cualquier forma, estaba afectada.

Dejé la almohada a un lado mío, debatiéndome en sí aventarla o dejarla ahí. Suspiré largamente, quería demostrar un cierto aire de hartazgo (aun cuando no debía, considerando la risa), Ayumi salió de la habitación al mismo tiempo, con el paso firme, la deje ir, tenía que relajarse, esta vez no la ayudaría. Odiaba que se martirizara. Con lo de Kuran más o menos lo comprendía, sabía que era importante para Ayumi, pero no podía entrarme en la cabeza hasta que punto lo llevaba. Me recosté en su cama, sintiendo como mi cuerpo se destensaba, no lo entendía. En un principio, me había enojado la simple idea de que Kuran la hubiera hecho sufrir o entristecer, pero ahora, conociendo un poco de todo el problema, me sentí feliz y bastante si había que admitirlo. Supongo que ella lo sabía con solo verme, que lo había descifrado sin que yo dijera algo y me obligó a callar ¿Cómo quería saber lo que yo pensaba? Incluso Ayumi, sabía que era estúpido el sentirse como se sentía… ¿Entonces?

¡Odiaba no poder descifrarla con la misma facilidad en que ella lo hacía conmigo! Era complicado y no estaba seguro de querer entenderla del todo, podía encontrarme con algo que no me gustara, alguna otra cosa.

* * *

No aguantaba, por eso decidí salirme, tenía plena consciencia de que el tema no era de importancia para Zero pero, al menos pudo haberme escuchado y haber evitado la risa. Me sentí idiota por eso, idiota y patética, lo veo desde afuera y sé que estoy mal.

Debía ignorarlo y olvidarlo, ya pasaría, tarde o temprano, no importaba, lo haría. Soportaría eso porque sé que estaba bien y además, por lo que venga. De verdad, necesitaba a alguien y Cross sería uno de los pocos que me apoyaría, sin buscar explicación.

Entré a la cocina, sabía que el Director se la vivía ahí. No le dije nada, me acerqué y lo busqué como hacía con mi padre. Dejo de hacer lo que fuera que estaba haciendo y me atendió. Lo abracé como si fuera una niña pequeña, miré hacia arriba con un gesto de tristeza infantil. Cross se sonrió y yo solté una risita de vergüenza.

-Está bien, está bien. –me dijo, colocando una mano en mi cabeza- ¿Discutiste con Kiryuu-kun? –me soltó y se sentó en una de las sillas a un lado de la mesa-

-No exactamente. –lo acompañé y me senté frente suyo- Se rió de mí y eso me molestó; fue por lo de Kaname.

-Me parece que eso también termino mal ¿No es así?

-Tienes el don, Cross, lo tienes –agregué con sarcasmo- Kaname ya me considera lo bastante grande como para manejarme sola, me ha dejado todo lo que estaba en su poder.

-No luces muy feliz.

-¡Pues porque no lo estoy! Fue como castigo, creo que quiere cortar los lazos familiares.

-¡Oh! –musitó sorprendido- ¿Y quieres intentar arreglar las cosas?

-¿Quizás? No estoy segura, creo que nunca lograré ser más independiente si le sigo llorando ¿verdad?

-No necesitas irte a ese extremo de ya no verlo. –me dijo con una mirada tranquilizadora-

-Lo sé, pero sería como revivir todo. Además… -giré la cabeza, concentrándome en la vista afuera de la ventana- Quiero hacerlo por Zero -Sentí un nudo en la garganta que bajaba hasta mi estomago- lo incomoda el hecho de que también piense en Kaname.

-No creo que solamente lo incomode.

Me sonrojé, Cross, ciertamente, tenía razón.

-Debe de ser muy difícil para él que sus dos intereses se preocupen por otro.

En este punto, apreté un puño por debajo de la mesa.

-Sé que también es difícil para ti ¿No es así? Pueden superarlo, siempre y cuando recuerden que no pueden obligar al otro a sentir lo que quieren.

* * *

Al cabo de unos minutos, se escucharon ruidos en el pasillo, fuera de la puerta, supuse que era Ayumi, pero me equivoqué y lo supe en cuestión de segundos. Entró Cross con esa mirada comprensiva que parecía decirme "Tenle paciencia", y al mismo tiempo, "Te comprendo". No era fácil, ella era tan inmadura, tan caprichosa, tan dependiente.

-¿Fue a llorarte? –pregunté con cierto sarcasmo, al tiempo en que me sentaba en la orilla del colchón-

-Lástima que ya no eres tan pequeño como para poder golpearte.

-¿Ya conoces la situación? –asintió con la cabeza- Me desespera no poder hacer nada.

-Ella tampoco sabe que hacer consigo misma, ni con lo que está pasando y necesita que la apoyes.

-También sabes que hice…

-Sí, y no hiciste bien. Como sea, esfuérzate un poquito en ayudarla. Lo va a necesitar.

-Nunca preguntas si es que estoy cansado.

-Porque sé que lo estás. –me dijo como si estuviera decepcionado-Aunque no me incumbe… -termino con un tono de resignación evidente-

Cross salió sin decir nada más. Zero dejó escapar un bufido después de sentir una punzada dolorosa. No supo cual era el origen de aquella dolencia, insignificante al parecer.

* * *

Se sentó en el pórtico de la Academia con la mirada puesta al camino que indicaba la dirección de los Dormitorios del Sol y de los Dormitorios de la Luna.

-Ya no pue…podemos… -murmuró para sí-

Dejo de abrazarse en búsqueda de calor y empezó a hacerlo para buscar calmarse. La sal inundaba su boca, junto con el sabor amargo de la decepción. Lo sabía desde hacía tiempo pero ¿estaba mal que continuara pensando en que podría realizarse? Quería, francamente ser amada por él…

… y lo consiguió con el sucio truco de la sangre… tejiendo estúpidas ilusiones… jugando con él, sabiendo las consecuencias… no era más que una treta y si ahora le dolía era justo…

_No quiero hundirte…_

No podía decirle la razón… porque tenía miedo a lo que él sintiera o pensara sobre ella, pero sobre todo por el miedo a perder… lo que pretendía tener. Creía que volvería a perder de un momento a otro y la sensación de impotencia se apoderó de ella.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el desayuno se volvió tortuoso y molestamente silencioso. Los palillos chocando contra el plato de Zero, la cuchara de Ayumi tirando una y otra vez la leche del cereal en el tazón frente a ella. Cross sentado con ellos, se reía en voz baja, divertido un tanto por la situación. "Inconscientemente" ambos voltearon a verse, la pelinegra se levantó con su plato en manos.

-Con permiso –dijo seriamente, mientras salía del comedor con pasos más o menos rápidos.- Gracias por la comida. –gritó una vez afuera-

-¿Qué, no vas a ir tras ella? –murmuró el hombre para seguidamente llevarse un sorbo de té a la boca, el prefecto no contestó- Al parecer, no te preocupa tanto como dices o como quieres pensar.

Zero se quedo quieto, sorprendido por el comentario. Ahí había algo más, Cross sabía otra cosa, pero estando "del lado de Ayumi" seguramente, no le diría nada. Trató de aparentar que no pasaba nada y siguió comiendo en silencio.

-_No sabes… _

-Lo hago, no lo hago… -murmuraba para sí frente a la puerta de los Dormitorios de la Luna-

-¡Eh, prefecta! ¿Vas a entrar? –gritó el guardia desde el pequeño cubículo-

-Emmmm… ¡Sí! –dijo enérgicamente-

-¿Y tienes permiso?

-Soy prefecta, puedo hacerlo.

-Me temo que no, tú no puedes entrar según lo pidió el Señor.

-Diablos… ¿No podría hacer alguna excepción, por favor? –colocó sus manos frente a ella en una especie de ruego-

-Reglas son reglas.

-Déjala entrar, el Director hablará más tarde con Kuran. –Intervino Zero, quien estaba detrás de Ayumi-

-¿Tú que haces aquí? –preguntó, con un tono de sorpresa-

-¿Vienes a arreglar las cosas con él, no? –La pelinegra bajó la mirada apenada- Déjala pasar.

-Está bien, pero más vale que justifiquen esto. –Terminó apenas de hablar y les permitió el paso-

Zero la arrastró hacia adentro para apresurar las cosas, Ayumi se limitó a seguirle los pasos, hasta unos metros antes de llegar a la puerta principal, lugar donde se detuvo.

-No es para disculparme… -susurró-…al menos, no con Kaname…

-¿Entonces…con quién? –preguntó un poco temeroso-

-Tú sabes con quien…

-¿Eso no va a complicar las cosas con…?

-No me importa; yo quiero hacerlo, lo decidí.

-Probablemente la lastimes más, déjalo así. –Le habló como si no tuviera ganas de discutir el tema-

-Pero… quisiera hacerlo… -dijo tímidamente, insegura ya-

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que Kuran te perdone? –Vio su rostro cambiar drásticamente de un semblante suplicante a uno de vergüenza, pasando antes por uno de sorpresa- ¡Busca una mejor razón que eso! ¡Piensa por un momento si ella tiene que aguantarse su inconformidad, solo para que tú puedas estar bien con su hermano! ¡Deja de ser tan egoísta y por esta vez, piensa en alguien más! –Ayumi soltó su mano, resignada y un tanto afligida, abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada, esperando que Zero terminara (Claro, si tenía algo más que agregar)-

-Perdón, pero creí que… -dijo con un tono algo lastimero-

-¿Qué, qué estaría de acuerdo?

-¡Sí, pensé que era correcto! –gritó con algo de fuerza- ¡Pensé que eso querías! Sé cuantos errores cometo, pero también me agradaría, para variar, poder arreglarlos. ¡Perdóname por intentarlo!

-¿Y crees que yo quería dañarla?

-No era mi intención, sólo pensé que…

-¡No sabes lo que quiero, porque no…! –Zero cortó lo último, como si fuera a decir algo de lo que podía arrepentirse-

-No, no te conozco…

_Y ahí está, otra vez…_

Ayumi se dio la vuelta y se fue. Zero se contuvo las ganas de correr tras ella, como la típica escena donde la pareja protagonista discute, ella corre, él la alcanza, se besan y viven el resto de sus vidas felices. No era ficción, las cosas no se podían resolver de manera tan sencilla.

Mientras una figura corría las cortinas de su ventana, había visto bastante.

* * *

Empezó a andar para llegar a clases, aunque no sabía para que lo hacía si no tenía ganas de entrar. Probablemente, solo buscaba distracción, cualquiera.

Zero no puso atención a ninguna clase. Ayumi siquiera se molestó en entrar. Las preguntas de los profesores lo molestaban "¿Dónde está Hiou-Chan?, ¿Volvió a enfermarse?" , "¿Salió de nuevo?". La misma respuesta "Se sintió un poco mal" _Sí, todo gracias a mí._

En el intervalo entre el final de las clases y la guardia en la puerta, se encargó de buscarla sin resultado alguno. Regresó a la casa, preguntó a Cross "No se ha pasado por acá, pensé que estaba contigo, pero si está enojada, regresará en un rato. Deberías saberlo, no es más que otro berrinche."

Se recriminaba, aunque la culpa era de ambos.

Durante el cambio de turno, Zero fue el único encargado, lo cual atrajo varias miradas de confusión por parte de los vampiros, quienes desde la apertura se habían acostumbrado a verla. El cortejo de la princesa sangrepura se iba aproximando, esta vez no estaba Kaname. El peliplata supuso que esa era la razón por la que cual, su novia se encontraba ausente.

Yuki avanzó, encontrándose con Sayori, se acercó y le susurró algo, inaudible para los demás, incluso para los vampiros. Muy pocos pusieron atención a este simple hecho, puesto que, generalmente hablaban ambas chicas cuando tenían la oportunidad.

* * *

¿Cómo se combaten los deseos? Se cumplió el mío…

¿Seré capaz de aprovecharlo? ¿Seré capaz de quitarte tus pesadas cadenas?

Sé cuanto sufrimos, sé que lo seguiremos haciendo… Quiero evitarlo.

Eres una persona maravillosa, sé que no conoceré a nadie que sea como tú.

Ella me hizo una promesa. Yo no puedo siquiera intentarlo.

Cerré mis ojos y me prometí prometerte el dejarte ser feliz, y si estaba en mi posibilidad, hacerte feliz.

Quería ser el aire para ti, quería ser quien secara tus lágrimas cuando te sintieras solo, quería que me protegieras con tus brazos si me perdía.

Sólo quiero que me dejes escuchar que eres feliz…

* * *

Cuando todos se habían marchado (ya fuera a clases o a sus dormitorios), Sayori se dirigió a Zero y su mirada, algo más seria de lo habitual, le dijo que no sería "agradable" lo que iba a oír.

-Zero-kun, Yuki me pidió darte un recado.

-Lo siento, pero a mí no me interesa oírlo. –dijo, dando la vuelta para irse-

-Lo sé…

-No es de mucha ciencia.

-Ella sabe que no quieres oírlo, pero el mensaje es "Lo sé, sé qué pasó. Quiero ayudarte.". No sé a que se refiere, dijo que tú lo entenderías.

_¿Qué pasó con qué? _No evitó pensar, habían pasado muchas cosas, pero probablemente se refería a que sabía que ellos habían discutido. Agradeció a Sayori por entregar el recado, lo cual, le dejo en claro a la chica que eso, era importante.

-Zero-kun, también me dijo que quería hablar contigo, por lo que había sucedido con Ayumi. –comentó con el mismo aire de seriedad- Si aceptas, ella estará en la entrada de la Academia como a eso de la media noche.

* * *

**Notas:**

Ahhh, siento que me fui rápido y feamente, así que cuentenme que creen. Como podrán ver, el capítulo es corto, muy corto, pero con el próximo espero compensar. Quiero dejar a un lado la relación de Zero con Ayumi, así que probablemente existan cosas que no nos gusten (me incluyo xD), esperar es lo que queda. Otra cosa, quiero hacer un verdadero enfrentamiento entre Zero y Yuki, y espero no decepcionarlos (que siento que pasa TTwTT). Lo de Akatsuki se tocará en el siguiente capítulo.

Bueno, mis referencias... esta vez, estuve obsesionada con las canciones relacionadas a la Luna y los amores trágicos (Andaba un poco depre xD), son tres en especifico: **MOON** (de **Ayumi Hamasaki**, las primeras líneas donde habla Yuki, tiene que ver con ella, además de la frase ''Déjame escuchar que eres feliz''),** Blue Moon** (De **Anna Tsuchiya**, ya la había ocupado, no sé si recordarán la frase que dijo Ayumi en capítulos pasados y esta vez lo retomé ''Quiero ser el aire para ti, quiero secar tus lágrimas si te sientes solo y protegeme con tus brazos''. Ahora el título de la canción (según leí) hace referencia a un fenómeno poco común, cada mes hay una luna llena, cuando ocurren dos durante el mismo mes (cada 2 años apróx.) se da la ''Luna Azul''. Ahora, según esto, quiere decir que cuando nombras a alguien como ''luna azul'' significa que el haber conocido a esa persona fue un evento dotado de significado y es algo muy profundo.) por último, la canción **Tsukihana** (de **Nana Kitade**, traducida como Flor Lunar).Las letras de estas canciones me inspiraron mucho, y en el próximo capítulo, igual hace referencia a ellas (al mismo tiempo que con otras.)

La palabra "Negociación", es porque nos acercamos a la perdida, los involucrados buscan llegar a un acuerdo antes de aceptar totalmente la perdida, ¿Quién creen que perderá?

Espero escribir algo mejor que esto, así como espero ya no demorar tanto con los capítulos! Una disculpa enorme!

Es todo!** Muchísimas gracias!**


	22. Razón, Instinto depresión

Hola! Bueno, les tengo otro capítulo! Esta vez, traté de no tardarme pero ustedes juzguen. Para este capítulo hay que haber leído los capítulos 57 al 61 del manga, ya que, aunque no hay "spoilers" (por que los modifiqué a mi antojo xD) uno debería estar más o menos enterado de como fue la cosa en el manga.

Muchas gracias a los que me leyeron en el capítulo pasado (que para mi sorpresa se mantuvo en buenos números, pensé que ya nadie se iba a pasar ;O;), a los que pusieron mi fic en su lista de favoritos y a los que me dejan sus reviews. Muchas gracias **Aka Tsuki** por tu comentario en el capítulo anterior ^o^.

En fin... ¡Ahh, nuevamente hay POV!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 20**

**Razón, Instinto.**

**~depresión~**

Sabía que estaba haciendo mal. Pero el amor es más que hacer el bien y hacer el mal. Cuando estás enamorado, todo te hace feliz, incluso las heridas profundas.

Sé que aún tienes dudas, así que suelta mi mano, no te culpo, yo te molesté.

Busqué una excusa cualquiera. No quería aceptar que era yo la del problema, quería culpar al resto. Lo cierto, es que, me costaba dejar de ser como era.

No quería ser egoísta contigo, quería que tú me necesitaras al igual que yo lo hago. No quería ver que eso no estaba bien, porque yo estaba entregando desesperadamente. Algo me decía que lo haría con cualquiera que me mostrara un poco de "eso".

Tengo miedo.

Cuando llegó a la Residencia, Cross estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala, se encontraba tejiendo al mismo tiempo en que veía la televisión. Zero sintió un poco de pena por el hombre y agitó la cabeza en desaprobación.

-¿Van a cenar? –gritó Cross-

-Sí, en un momento me sirvo. _¿Van? _–se preguntó mentalmente-

-¿Y Ayumi, no cenará?

-¿Ya regresó?

-¿Cómo? –Preguntó, levantándose del sillón y dejando a un lado su tejido- Pensé que estaba contigo, no ha venido por aquí…

-¿Está con Kuran, no?

-A mi no me dijeron nada.

-Buscaré afuera. –dijo con un tono de fastidio, nada de preocupación se le escuchó-

-Mejor dedícate al teléfono, llama a su celular. Yo iré a buscarla.

Después de un rato de marcar y no obtener respuesta, subió a las habitaciones, tal vez encontraría algo que le dijera dónde estaba. La puerta de la habitación de Ayumi estaba cerrada, pensó que estaría dentro pero se llevó una decepción. Entró al cuarto y encontró el uniforme de la prefecta tirado en el suelo, sobre la ropa estaba el celular apagado.

Todo apuntaba a que se había escapado un rato por el enojo. O al menos, eso pensó.

El closet estaba abierto de puerta en puerta, la ropa revuelta, faltaban unas maletas…

Zero bufó y maldijo por lo bajo, mientras salía a buscarla.

* * *

Ya había buscado en ambos dormitorios, en la Academia y no aparecía, los vampiros tampoco sabían. Regresó a la Residencia, quizás su hijo había tenido suerte y la había encontrado.

¿Sería que por una pelea, la pelinegra había hecho una tontería?

Era tan impredecible y una parte de él no se sorprendió al conocer que, probablemente, si lo había hecho y que solamente dios sabía dónde estaba.

* * *

Zero no dejaba de culparse. Los minutos se arrastraban como largas horas y la ansiedad se incrementaba en ambos. El segundero del reloj no dejaba de correr, y su tic-tac no hacía más que enfadarlo. El Director estaba de pie, caminaba frente al cazador murmurando "¿Dónde estará?", pensaba en voz alta. Zero, sentado en uno de los sillones, tenía la cabeza sobre su codo, en una posición que denotaba su estado. Finalmente, Cross tomó el teléfono y comenzó a marcar.

-Ya lo intente ¿recuerdas? –le dijo Zero, con una molestia mal disimulada-

-No le llamo a ella, tengo que avisarle a Kaname-kun, probablemente sí esté con él.

Aventó hacia la mesa de centro, uno de los cojines que estaba a un lado suyo. Se levantó a pesar de las protestas que daba su padre, se fue a su habitación. Tarde o temprano aparecería, lo daba por seguro.

Al pobre Director solo le quedaba la esperanza de saberla con el sangrepura. El teléfono daba timbrazos pero no respondían, insistió un poco más sin recibir respuesta.

* * *

Una semana exacta sin saber donde estaba Ayumi, siquiera el líder de los vampiros sabía dónde estaba, él no la había requerido como querían suponer. Se enteraron de eso al día siguiente, gracias a la llamada tardía de Kaname.

El enojo había dejado lugar a la preocupación, que no supo disimular.

Pero no era lo único que sentía. Existía incomodidad cada vez que pensaba en que había dejado plantada a _cierta persona _y más cuando la tuvo que ver al día siguiente. No había sido por gusto, aunque tampoco sabía que le iba a decir exactamente si era que decidía hablar con ella. Cada que aparecía esta sensación, ponía más atención a lo que hacía, hasta que decidió salir igual que Ayumi, irse un rato, olvidar por un momento toda la situación que lo molestaba.

Además… había sentido la nostalgia de una forma bastante cruel, recordando a su hermano Ichiru. Cada vez que la escena le venía la cabeza, se le encogía el corazón y sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta; sentía que él había ayudado a matar a su hermano pero sabía que, finalmente, Ichiru era feliz, después de tanto.

No había podido dormir, no estaba tranquilo.

Estaba con Kaito investigando sobre el caso de la muerte de Ouri, había pasado relativamente poco tiempo, pero querían terminar con aquello de una buena vez.

Aquella búsqueda los había llevado hasta las afueras del pueblo, muy lejos para su gusto, pero en fin, era su trabajo. Estaban en un Colegio de mujeres, la "Academia Femenina Dahlia". No había nada sorprendente o que les diera alguna clave sobre el crimen, solo un set para la sesión de una revista. Zero sabía quiénes eran los modelos y siguió de largo.

* * *

Una señora de edad los esperaba en la entrada de aquella suntuosa construcción, la escuela ideal para mujeres jóvenes como ella. Al parecer muchos habían decidido salir ese día. Sara Shirabuki no fue la excepción, e iba acompañada del joven noble Takuma Ichijou.

-Buenos días, señorita Ichijou. –saludó amable la señora-

-Buenos días, Directora.

-¿Quiere que empecemos con el recorrido?

-Será un placer…

* * *

Yuki ya había "superado" el hecho del "desaire" por parte del peliplata y lo interpretó como una señal de que debía de hacerse a un lado.

Había estado visitando a varios sangrepura desde hacía poco tiempo, con el único objetivo de ofrecerles sus "servicios" a los vampiros como "alguien a quien llamar cuando ya no tuvieran que hacer", aprovechando que su hermano seguía con lo que fuera que estaba haciendo con el consejo.

Le faltaba visitar al líder del Clan Touma, pero había algo más importante que hacer antes: visitar a cierta amiga de su padre, una cazadora llamada Momoyama.

Aidou iba acompañándola, cosa que ya no le molestaba en absoluto y que aceptaba de buen agrado.

* * *

Minutos después, su instinto se desató, notando la presencia de un vampiro, poderoso y tal parecía indicar a un sangrepura.

-Hay otro más –dijo finalmente a Kaito- Iré por él.

El prefecto se lanzó hacia el bosque que rodeaba a la escuela, el otro cazador lo miró seriamente mientras partía.

-¿Esa necesidad de atrapar a esta presa es dedicación a tu trabajo… o quieres una recompensa? –murmuró, partiendo hacia otra parte del lugar.

* * *

Zero no tardó mucho en encontrar al vampiro, gracias a aquel instinto que había despertado, algo que lo empujaba a cazar como si de un animal se tratara. Era en un edificio apartado. Sonrió con malicia y sacó la Bloody Rose del bolsillo de su gabardina, una sensación sumamente placentera se apoderó de él y se puso ansioso. Como si quisiera acabar con su presa.

-Es una lástima que para la asociación no seas más que un perro –dijo a forma de saludo la bella sangrepura- En fin… no sé a que vengas ya que aquí no hay delito. –agregó, pasando a un lado suyo- Verás hice todo de acuerdo a las nuevas reglas, ellas se enteraron de lo que soy antes de ser mordidas y ellas aceptaron, por tanto les di de mi valiosa sangre. –Acto seguido, Sara mostró a sus nuevas sirvientes, 4 chicas con el uniforme de la Academia Dahlia. – Ve y búscate otro objetivo… -sonrió amablemente antes de pasar de largo al cazador.-

Zero volteó a verla sorprendido y la rubia hizo lo mismo para continuar.

-¿Quieres saber algo? Puedo ver en tus ojos todas esas ganas que tienes de matarme, a mí y a los otros sangrepura. Aunque tu cuerpo esté impregnado con ese desagradable olor a nuestra sangre.

Francamente no tenía idea de ser tan transparente en sus deseos y algo lo obligó a esperar.

-No tengo idea de cuánto te alimentaron los Kuran, pero pobrecillo de ti, parece que te abandonaron. Pero tienes nuevo dueño ¿No? La otra sangrepura escondida por Kaname… Ayumi ¿Es su nombre, no?

Sara no dejaba de mirarlo y con cada palabra relevante, parecía aumentar la intensidad con que lo hacía. Zero no se daba cuenta de que la joven leía claramente cada uno de sus movimientos, tampoco de la sonrisa leve que puso en sus labios al ver que reaccionaba con el nombre de la vampiro.

-Bueno, si uno de estos días te das cuenta de que no tienes un hogar, me gustaría que vinieras conmigo. No me importaría cuidar de un pequeño cachorrito como tú. –Una sonrisa burlona se apareció en el rostro de Sara-

-Vete de aquí, Sangrepura. –dijo agresivo Zero- Ya no me molestes más.

* * *

Regresó a la Entrada a buscar a Kaito con muchísima dificultad, a causa de que el cuerpo le pesaba terriblemente, como si estuviera cansado, pero Zero lo sabía, su cuerpo pesaba porque necesitaba alimento, se había inquietado bastante con la presencia de la sangrepura.

-Tienes una cara de pocos amigos

Zero no respondió lo que le había dicho el cazador y siguió mirando al piso, avergonzado.

-¡Quita esa cara de cazador frustrado! Yo me haré responsable de hacer el reporte para la Asociación. Encárgate de descansar y visitar a un médico, que te den tabletas para dormir.

-Lo haré… -musitó apenas-

-También deberías "visitar" a tu familia. ¡Recuérdate quien eres! Ese es el primer paso, además, sé que no has estado ahí durante mucho tiempo.

Zero escuchó atento todo lo que le decía su superior, sintiéndose con cada palabra sucio y humillado, aún cuando la intención de Kaito no era esa, sino hacerlo reflexionar sobre lo que estaba haciendo, dejarse perder.

-Y cuando regreses, espero no volver a verte con ese rostro de vampiro que ha fallado al capturar a su presa. Porque aunque seas uno de ellos, creo que todavía debes tener una parte humana.

* * *

Llevaba un rato acostado sobre la fría lápida, en silencio, observaba el ramo de flores que había dejado a un lado. Casi 18 años juntos y ahora estaban separados, más que por el odio, la distancia o el resentimiento, de verdad estaban separados. Pero no dejaba se sentirlo.

-Ichiru… ¿Crees que todavía hay algo humano en mí?... No puedo negarlo, sentí placer al imaginar la muerte del vampiro al que perseguía. No puedo recordar que se siente ser humano…

La melancolía se apoderaba de él. Recordó tantos momentos que pasó con él, sus juegos, el momento en que Ichiru escogió a Shizuka. Y todo ahora estaba tan lejano, eran memorias tan dolorosas, pero en ese justo tiempo se volvieron dulces. Porque simplemente, Ichiru era feliz, estaba con quien quería. Y nada más importaba.

"Sigue viviendo…"

* * *

Aidou no aceptaba del todo los planes de Yuki, pero no le importaba acompañarla a todos lados y ser participe. Las órdenes de Kaname-Sama habían sido claras desde un principio, "Quédense aquí", pero la joven purasangre siempre se las arreglaba para desobedecerlo y salir triunfadora, sin ningún regaño o reprimenda, solo una llamada de atención. En cambio, para el rubio siempre era diferente, él era el responsable, el encargado de salvaguardarla y fallaba en el intento.

En un punto del camino, Yuki se detuvo en frente de un cementerio y se quedó contemplativa en la entrada.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –preguntó un poco nervioso Aidou-

-Visitamos a alguien, a una amiga de papá.

-¿En el cementerio?

-Hace tiempo que murió, y necesito… ¿Cómo explicarlo? … ¡Awww! –exclamó dulcemente- ¿Otra vez estás aquí? –Se abalanzó a abrazar al lobo de pelaje negro que se encontraba frente a ella- ¡Cuando regresemos, te prometo comprar un bonito collar! –agregó tras acariciarle las orejas efusivamente-

-Yuki-san ¿Sabe que no es…? –no terminó la frase, frente a ellos, montones de murciélagos se colocaron en los árboles.

-Se parecen a Oniisama…

Los murciélagos se lanzaron a atacarlos y el lobo fue el encargado de defenderlos. Un niño se apareció frente a ellos.

-Tú, eres un sangrepura… -dijo Yuki-

-Has dado en el blanco –contestó juguetonamente- Soy el líder del Clan Touma. ¿Y sabes qué? Todo está acomodado para que sea una escena sangrienta, así que desaparece.

Los murciélagos volvieron al ataque y Aidou se colocó frente a Yuki, en un intento para protegerla.

-Tú no deberías meter las narices en los asuntos de otros...

Acto seguido, dos de los murciélagos atravesaron el vientre de Yuki. La sangre de la pequeña brotó y no le quedó más que cubrirse con ambas manos la herida mientras caía al piso.

-Perdón… -murmuró y un jadeo escapó de sus labios- Estoy bien…

-No lo estás. –dijo el rubio agachándose a su lado, intentando auxiliarla-

La puerta detrás de ellos se abrió y Zero apareció a escena. Yuki en otra situación, quizás hubiera obedecido sus instintos y lo hubiera saludado con una hermosa y amplia sonrisa, pero ahora, no hacía más que mirarlo desde el piso, agradeciendo su presencia en ese momento. Se levantó, se sacudió las rodillas y dirigió la mirada hacia donde estaba el peliplata.

-Buenas noches… -saludó lo más normal posible-

Aidou se sorprendió, puesto que no sabía a quién saludaba. Al darse la vuelta y ver al prefecto, se percató de que éste sacaba su arma.

-¡Cuidado! –gritó, pensando que iba a dispararle a Yuki-

Sin embargo, se equivoco. Sólo era una amenaza para Touma, quien desapareció.

Yuki se desmayó, el rubio le preguntaba si estaba bien, preocupado por no recibir respuesta. Zero levantó a Yuki y la cargó sobre su hombro.

-Conozco un lugar donde puede descansar. –dijo fríamente-

El prefecto los llevó a un cuartel de la Asociación de Cazadores.

* * *

Zero la iba a dejar en la cama de una habitación. La carga se le estaba haciendo pesada, sentía que traicionaba algo. Quizás las reglas del lugar en el que estaba, porque ese edificio no estaba construido para alojar vampiros como si de un hotel se tratara.

Aidou estaba afuera, vigilando que nadie entrara ahí.

Yuki despertó gracias a un aroma sumamente familiar que llegaba a sus narices. Logró acomodarse en el cuerpo de Zero, abrazándolo. Sonrió, aspirando toda esa esencia embriagadora, pero no sonrió por ella, sino porque sintió el brazo del nivel D en su cintura.

No intentó detenerla, no quería detenerla, pero debía hacerlo. La sangrepura lamió su cuello, preparándose a morderlo, pero algo la detuvo y sin pensárselo mucho, volteo su cara para hacer contacto con la de Zero, sonrió coquetamente sin darse cuenta y recibió a cambio aquella mirada dura del cazador.

-Qué bueno que cambiaste de parecer, te salvaste de morir. –dijo seriamente- (*)

-Bájame al suelo. –pidió y acto seguido la obedeció- Sé que no quieres hacerlo, pero ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

* * *

-Gracias por aceptar escucharme –logré decir a través mi nerviosismo-

-¿Qué quieres decirme? Tengo cosas que hacer… -me dijo con su habitual frialdad-

Pensaba que… necesitaba romper poco a poco esa gran barrera entre nosotros y así, podíamos volver al antes. No sería fácil y parecía que tampoco él me lo quería dejar sin dificultades. No lo culpaba, no podía simplemente.

-No sé por dónde empezar... –hizo un gesto de incomodidad- ¿Cómo están? –Me miró con un gesto de descontento, como diciendo "Eso a ti no te importa"- Me gustaría saberlo.

-Bien. –respondió cortante-

Respiré hondo y llevándome aire a los pulmones, sentía que tomaba valor para hablar.

-Sé cuáles eran las intenciones de Ayumi, esta mañana. Y admito que, me alegra el que no hayas permitido que lo hiciera, así que gracias. –dije suavemente-

-¿Es todo? –preguntó impaciente, negué con la cabeza-

-No todo es culpa de ella, me refiero a la pelea. ¿Ya lo sabes, no?

-¿El qué?

-Lo de días antes a esto.

-No.

-Pensaba que lo sabías, no sé porque no te dijo de nuestros problemas previos. Bueno, los hubo. –concluí, no quería entrar en detalles- Ayumi tuvo razón en reaccionar y actuar como lo hizo. También me comporté mal con ella y me gustaría poder disculparme.

-Pudiste haber aceptado que ella se disculpara contigo, para hacer lo mismo. Lo harían por el mismo motivo: librarse de la culpa. ¿Tú sabes que pasó, no?

-Síp.

-Ayumi busca disculparse contigo para que arreglar los problemas con él, no porque en verdad busque reconciliarse.

-No me sorprende –agregué mirando mis pies, sin importancia- a ella le importa mucho mi hermano, supongo que lo ama tanto como yo.

Pude percibir como se incrementaba su pulso, haciendo evidente su molestia. Lo último, no lo había dicho para que él se enojara y no llevaba ningún "mensaje oculto", pero supongo que de cualquier forma, lo tomo a mal. Aunque… yo también había pensado eso, en la existente posibilidad de que Ayumi estuviera enamorada de mi hermano, igualmente la había desechado, pero parecía que al peliplata nunca le había cruzado por la cabeza.

-¿A ti no te importa el que ella sienta eso? ¿Por qué ella puede? ¿Por qué no está mal que Ayumi sienta algo por los dos?

Zero se quedó callado, y el delgado lazo que aún nos ataba me hacía sentir lo que él sentía, el enojo, la frustración…

-No necesito que tú vengas a preguntar eso, además no es como tú crees.

-¿Y qué te dice que no puede ser verdad?

Lo había dicho, las palabras habían salido sin mi permiso, se habían escapado de mis labios sin forma de pararlas. Quería que escapara un "lo siento", pero no funcionaba; sentía que mi lengua se había hecho un nudo y mi garganta se había secado, no podía simplemente. "¿Por qué?" Una vez tras otra se repitió esa pregunta en mi cabeza. Tal vez quería que Zero viera que estaba equivocado y que Ayumi, no era la indicada para él.

-No hables sin tener bases. Ella no es como tú. –Me dijo fríamente. Sin evitarlo voltee a verlo, clave mi mirada en la suya que era severa. Volví a sentir vacío.

"¿Ella no es como yo?"

-Y me alegra. –remató-

Él ya no era el hermano con el que crecí, y temí, que tampoco fuera del joven del que en determinado momento me enamoré… repasando mi vida, la que compartí con él cuando era "Yuki, la humana", me percaté de nunca había lo había visto como hombre, Zero era mi hermano, el niño que llegó temeroso a la casa y que tuve que ayudar a dormir noche tras noche, acariciando su cabeza y hablándole suavemente; era el hermano con el que peleaba continuamente, con el que me divertía; me pregunté cuando había cambiado eso.

Había sido hace dos años seguramente. Había ocurrido con la mordida que me dio, cuando había "perdido el control" y me provocara un desmayo. Ahí había empezado el cambio.

Mis pensamientos en ese entonces eran "Lo alimento porque es mi deber como hermana, no quiero que nada le pase", la verdad es que viéndolo tiempo después, al irme con mi hermano, no pude evitar sentirme mal por eso. Porque había sido muy tonta para darme cuenta de que me había enamorado de Zero y que él lo estaba de mí.

Era el tiempo indicado para ambas cosas supongo, por eso no me había dado cuenta de nada. ¿Es inútil seguirte buscando? En el fondo, me daba miedo admitirlo, sabía la respuesta.

"¿Por qué…?"

-¿A ti ya no te interesa volver al "antes"?

Otra pregunta que no podía evitar, quería saberlo y ese era el momento para que me dijera…nos dijéramos todo.

Zero se quedo pensativo, quizás fue idea mía, ya no lo sé.

-Estás bien así, ¿no?

-¿Estás? ¿Quieres decir que tú…?

* * *

Me dejo desarmado, otro golpe bajo, aunque esta vez, yo lo había propiciado.

-Lo estoy…

No era del todo mentira, pero no sentía que hablaba con la verdad.

-¿Tú que sientes, Zero? ¿Soy yo la que estoy mal? ¿Es incorrecto que esté así, que sienta todo esto?

Yuki no mostraba debilidad en su forma de hablar, pero si confusión, aún así, parecía estar determinada a que le respondiera.

-No lo sé, pero tú escogiste esto, deberías afrontar las consecuencias y no sólo por ti…

-Perdóname, por no haberlo entendido antes… -me dijo con una media sonrisa- …muchas veces me pregunto que hubiera pasado… si me hubiera quedado contigo. –la sonrisa de Yuki se desvaneció y sus ojos pronto de tornaron acuosos.- Lo siento, sé que no debo seguir, pero creo que es la última oportunidad que tengo para hacerlo. Zero… yo…yo en verdad te amo, y eso no va a cambiar, pero sé que decidí dejarte, aunque no quiero volver a hacerlo.

Mi rostro se llenó de sorpresa, cosa que se notó en seguida, pensé que después de lo de la fiesta, habíamos vuelto a ser "enemigos"; fue algo que quería creerme, que Yuki ya no era más que un recuerdo, que podía dejar las cosas tal cual, que todo había pasado, pero cuando la veía me seguía sintiendo inquieto, como si las viejas heridas se abrieran.

-¿Me dejarías seguir así y volver un poco atrás? Me gustaría intentar arreglar un poco las cosas, tratarnos como antes… Y, te prometo no interferir más con tu relación de cualquier forma, aceptes o no.

No sabía que contestar, estaba bastante indeciso, pero todo podía venirse abajo si escogía mal, para ambas partes. Por un lado, podía lastimar a Ayumi y ya no podía permitirme eso, en los últimos días (antes de que se fuera) su ánimo había decaído mucho, y la discusión…Y no estaba seguro de que esta idea tuviera consecuencias buenas.

Segundo tras segundo…

* * *

Al final, Yuki rompió el silencio con una suave voz.

-Si no quieres, no importa –sonrió de forma tranquilizadora-

-No…no es eso…

La joven sangrepura parpadeo un par de veces incrédula, no daba crédito a eso. ¿Significaba acaso que, Zero si quería "volver a empezar"?

-... ¿Entonces…?

-No lo sé… ¿Has pensado en lo que puede ocurrir? –habló con algo de seriedad- ¿Has pensado que esto puede tener consecuencias?

-Lo pensé durante toda la tarde, quizás durante más tiempo.

Se notaba a kilómetros que mentía (bueno, quizás no mentía, pero sí se notaba que trataba de hacer pensar al prefecto que llevaba tiempo, aunque no tanto) pero a una parte de ella no le importaba y por el contrario, esa parte de alegraba de que el supiera que había pensado en eso, desde mucho antes.

-¿Tú estás segura? –preguntó Zero, intentando ganar más tiempo-

-Sí –asintió-

A partir de esa confirmación, algo empujó al peliplata a dar el "Sí", impulso… quizás, pero finalmente lo dijo.

Aidou entró a la habitación rompiendo la ventana, preocupado por el tiempo que habían estado juntos. Yuki poco después salió de igual forma, diciendo a forma de despedida "Gracias…".

* * *

Cuando llego a la Residencia, tenía miedo de lo que le dijeran, se esperaba un regaño, pero más que eso, tenía miedo al enojo. Estaba nerviosa, titiritando del frío con un cigarro encendido en los labios. De vez en cuando frotaba sus manos para ganar el calor, los guantes los había olvidado con _esa mujer_.

Pero eso había sido antes.

**FLASH BACK**

_Había sufrido una especie de ataque de ansiedad una vez dentro de aquella majestuosa mansión. Las memorias la perseguían, junto con el sentimiento de dolor. Recorrió cada rincón y se sintió transportada a muchísimo tiempo atrás. De un momento a otro, recordó la película de _Anastasia_, justo en la escena en que empieza a recordar que era la heredera de todo aquello, con la canción "_Once upon on December_" sonando de fondo. Su escena era más extraña, ella con un kimono blanco en sus manos, parada en medio de una habitación medio polvosa, con la canción "_Come Clean_" de _Hilary Duff_. _

11 años…

_No quería que los vampiros que la acompañaban se dieran cuenta de su situación, así que hizo lo posible por no darlo a notar, con mucho esfuerzo lo logro, aunque eso sí, su cajetilla de Marlboro se vació. _

_Al final del recorrido (que estuvo lleno de preguntas sin sentido alguno), le entregaron una cajita de esas en que se regalan collares. Supuestamente, la joya que estaba dentro, la habían encontrado entre las pertenencias de su familia, justo después del suicidio de su madre. Ayumi no pudo murmurar más que un agradecimiento. En el camino no se animó a abrir la caja._

_No sentía aun ánimos para regresar, así que decidió perderse un rato que se transformó en una semana. _

_El último día que planeaba estar lejos de la Academia Cross, se aventuró a vagar por la ciudad. Iba caminando con cierto aire taciturno. No le llamaba nada la atención, así que iba bastante concentrada en todo alrededor suyo. Escuchaba la risa de las personas, sus pláticas sin aparente importancia, madres discutiendo con los niños, las chicas cuchicheando sobre cosas superficiales, los tipos queriéndose lucir frente a éstas. Y los pasos tras de ella. Pasaban los minutos y no cesaban, parecía que la seguían. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Se trataba de un vampiro, un noble._

_-¿Me has estado siguiendo? –se giró en sus puntas, dándole una mirada algo seria- ¿Y tú, quien eres vampiro? –susurró lo último, aunque era obvio que quería que el vampiro rubio la escuchara-_

_-Lo siento, Hiou-Sama, soy Ichijou Takuma. –se presentó con una amplia sonrisa- Sara-Sama me pidió que la invitara a almorzar con ella._

_-¿Sara-Sama? No entiendo el por qué… Nuestras familias nunca han estado emparentadas…_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Era tiempo de volver a la realidad. Solo quería ver al Director y desquitar toda su melancolía con él, engañarse y sentir que tenía familia. Deseaba arreglarse con Zero, abrazarlo y sentirlo suyo, aun si no era verdad. La fantasía era hermosa pero era algo vano.

¿Qué era mejor: sufrir con la fantasía o sufrir con la realidad?

Desde un rato atrás su corazón sufría. Quería apagarse y no sentir. Quería escapar de nuevo. Al mismo tiempo, quería verse iluminada por un rato de felicidad, sentirla y hundirse en ella. Quería quedarse ahí y nunca irse. Era todo tan confuso, Zero la hacia sentir todo, la hacia sentirse feliz y triste al mismo tiempo, con ganas de reír y de llorar...

Entró y la casa estaba vacía. No se escuchaba ruido alguno. Y por su extraña sensibilidad repentina, el sentimiento de soledad le invadió. Subió las escaleras pero pasó de largo por su habitación, se dirigió a la de Zero. Dentro se escuchaba algo similar a golpeteos y se alarmó. Tocó la puerta pero sólo recibió algunos quejidos como respuesta.

-Vete… -le dijo Zero, tirado en el suelo con los brazos recargados en la cama-

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó angustiada-

-¡Qué te vayas, carajo!

Sabía que estaba mal, llámese sexto sentido o intuición, también que debía obedecerlo. Pero pudo más su preocupación y finalmente se acercó. El cazador estaba sudando, aferrado a las sábanas de su cama, la quijada apretada, su respiración era muy cortada y frenética.

-Cada día te pareces más a mí… -le sonrió con tristeza- ¿Me vas a dejar o tendré que obligarte?

-¿Por qué eres tan necia?

-Entonces me quedaré… hasta el punto en que te rindas.

Zero bufó y maldijo unas cuantas veces. Se giró para evitar que Ayumi lo viera en esa situación. Ella se sentó en la cama, se acostó y colocó su cara frente a la de él, quien estuvo a punto de quitar sus manos de ahí, pero ella las tomó entre las suyas.

-Lo siento, sé que están heladas y aún así, no soltaré tus manos.

-Por favor, vete.

-No. –dijo firmemente- Te dije que me iba a quedar y es porque quiero. Y en tu situación, no creo que me puedas mover.¿Ya intentaste las tabletas?

-Sí… y no funcionan –dijo con mucha dificultad y frustración-

-Entonces, hazte a un lado y déjame ayudar.

Zero no se movió y se negó a verla nuevamente.

-¿Por qué demonios eres tan cruel conmigo? ¿No entiendes lo que me has hecho sufrir estos días? Hazme este único favor y déjame alimentarte.

El chantaje dio resultado y el peliplata se hizo hacia atrás, dejando un espacio entre su cuerpo y la cama, en el que Ayumi se acomodó. La vampiro subió sus piernas por encima de las de Zero, atrapándolo en el medio, todavía no se quitaba el abrigo cuando ya estaba el nivel D sobre ella, impaciente. Increíblemente, no la mordió, simplemente se acercó a su cuerpo y pasó un brazo por su cintura, mientras el otro se fue a su nuca. Ella hizo el cuello hacia atrás, en espera de la mordida que no llegaba. El cálido aliento de Zero la hizo retorcerse del placer y su lengua deslizándose por su nívea piel la enloquecía.

Sin pensárselo acercó su rostro a la oreja de Zero y un aroma la inquietó, olía diferente y era un aroma que ella conocía. Pero los colmillos de su novio la hicieron perder la concentración y entrar en un estado de éxtasis. Movió su cadera contra la de él y apretó las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Se aferró a su espalda, clavó sus dedos en él, y suspiró su nombre.

Zero estaba consciente de que Ayumi lo estaba incitando a un encuentro. Sacó los colmillos de su yugular y encaminó sus labios a encontrarse con los de su par, en un beso largo y apasionado. Quizás se aventuraba, pero movió sus manos para tocar a Ayumi y para hacer descender lentamente el tirante del vestido. Se sintió rodeado por los brazos de ella, metió la cabeza entre su hombro y se relajó. Repasó con los labios la línea de su yugular, quería más y más de ella, no podía evitar el demostrárselo.

-Perdóname… -murmuró la pelinegra-

-¿El qué?

-El no saberte ayudar, el no saber lamer tus heridas.

-Gracias por intentarlo, con eso es suficiente. -Dijo mirándola fijamente con aquellas gemas amatistas-

Ayumi se acercó tímidamente a Zero y cerró los ojos lentamente. Las lágrimas invadían su rostro, la barbilla le temblaba. No entendía, la hacía sentir tanto. Era como un pajarito que adoraba estar atrapado en su jaula, un ave que sentía que no existía más mundo que el que estaba sobre ella, que el que la protegía y que se contentaba con que la jaula nunca se abriera, no importaba si había alguien más en ella.

_No me importa a quien ames, mientras estés conmigo._

No dejaba de besarla y abrazarla. Sentía su dolor y su vacio. No sabía que hacer, como secar sus lágrimas, porque se percató de que la iba a tocar sin cuidado; no había palabras que dirigirle. La carga ahora era más pesada y sentía que ya no podría aguantarla.

-Dime que sólo estoy yo… -murmuró, recargando la cabeza en su hombro- Con eso basta.

-Perdóname… -la culpabilidad se hizo presente-

-¿Por qué te disculpas? –sonrió aún como se encontraba- ¿Por qué no me lo puedes decir? Esa es una razón muy tonta.

-Sé que puedo decírtelo, pero te lastimaría más.

-No importa lo que hiciste, sólo me importa el ahora, este momento.

_¿Lo que hice?_

-Yo… te haré olvidar. Pero tampoco te quieras hacer el importante, puesto que no solamente lo hago por ti. Tampoco quiero recordar nada, fueron muchos recuerdos por hoy.

Ayumi bostezó y se levantó rápidamente para el gusto de Zero, pero no hizo mucho por detenerla, aún sentía que estaba enojada por la forma en que se había comportado con él, un poco distante.

-¡Oh! Antes de que lo olvide –se acercó a él con una mirada de travesura- No deberías hablar con cualquier vampiro. –Advirtió juguetonamente, el peliplata se tensó un segundo, suponiendo que se refería a la menor de los Kuran- Tranquilo, no me refiero a Yuki, sino a Sara. –afirmó seriamente, pero sin enojo o un sentimiento parecido- Buenas noches. –le besó la mejilla tomándolo desprevenido, pues estaba inmerso en su pensamiento-

-¿Cómo es qué…? –le dijo Zero, con una cara que hizo reír a la prefecta-

-La sangre. Tal vez yo no haya bebido de ti, lo que tú de mí, pero a diferencia tuya, yo sé usar los lazos en mi beneficio. –contestó con una sonrisa- Alguna vez lo experimentarás, si no es que ya te pasó, tener una idea o saber perfectamente como me siento o lo que pienso. Descuida, no lo hago siempre, solo muchas veces. Si te molesta, ahora que lo sabes, dímelo y dejaré de hacerlo, o solo piénsalo, después de todo, así me he enterado de _muchas otras cosas._

* * *

**NOTAS:**

Yo sé que les debo algunas escenas, me disculpo, lo prometo, en el próximo capítulo lo resuelvo u_u'...

Y qué les pareció? Merezco un review *O* ? ._.' Bueno, ya, regresemos.

Empecemos por el título "Razón" por la canción de **Miliyah Kato**, "**WHY**" (Habla sobre una chica que está enamorada sin ser correspondida, ella se pregunta "¿Por qué no soy yo?", cosas así), "Instinto" por la canción de **Shiina Ringo** "**Honnou**" (Esta... bueno, habla sobre sexo xDD La verdad la estaba escuchando y se me vino la idea de agregarlo al título, quizás en el próximo haya algo de lemmon (?) xDDDD) Ahhh y la palabra "depresión" porque es la cuarta fase del duelo, solo me falta una: Aceptación.

En cuanto a más canciones... unnn estaba con... "**SUICIDES LOVE STORY**" de **Nana Kitade** y... creo que ya xDDD

Les contaré un secreto, en principio estaba escribiendo el capítulo ambientado en la época navideña, pero jaja no salió ._.' . En estas vacaciones trabajo, lo cual me dificultará acabar un capítulo para esa fecha, pero no les importa que se los dé de regalo atrasado? Me esforzaré mucho, se los juro!

Ahora, en Facebook de vez en cuando pondré si ya llevo avanzado el fic o más o menos cuando actualizaré, por si alguien le interesa, en mi perfil está el nombre con el cual me pueden buscar.

Creo que es todo...

Muchísimas gracias a todos por su seguimiento a lo largo de este otro año! Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo! (Jaja de una vez, por sí ya no me paso en "este año")


	23. La teoría de la felicidad

Hola! Bueno, ya está este capítulo.

Gracias a los que me leen! Gracias a **Aka Tsuki** y a **Lu** por sus reviews.

Es todo, espero les guste!

* * *

**CAPITULO 21**

"**La teoría de la felicidad"**

**-Parte 1-**

El juego se estaba complicando, ya había más implicados participando, estuvieran conscientes o no. Lo principal, como en todo, era cuidar y proteger de sus intereses a cualquier costo. No dejaría que nada se interpusiera en su camino y arruinara toda la partida. Pero todo era paso por paso, no importaba que la ansiedad la consumiera. Llevaba años esperando.

* * *

Tenía que ir a la Asociación de Cazadores. Habría una junta con el nuevo Consejo de vampiros. Sólo que esta vez, el representante de los cazadores sería Yagari, el Director argumento un compromiso más importante. Lo cierto era que, Cross quería pensar un poco desde afuera, Yagari ya se encargaría de representarlo bien y explicarle toda la situación.

En ocasiones, Kaien se preguntaba si había hecho bien al aceptar el cargo de Director de la Asociación, francamente, a veces el representante era Yagari y él sólo se presentaba diciendo esto y aquello. Claro que él también pensaba y manejaba las situaciones que se presentaban según su criterio, trataba de llevar su rol lo mejor posible, pero aunque trataban de mantener escondido aquello, Touga era la mayoría de las veces, responsable de las decisiones que se tomaban, y eso, le servía para equilibrarse un poco.

Pero ahora con los problemas que estaban presentándose, no sabía cómo reaccionar adecuadamente. El más reciente, la transformación de cuatro jovencitas en vampiros por Sara Shirabuki, le era de gran preocupación, pero no podía hacer nada, puesto que, según lo dicho en el informe de Kaito, todo había sido de acuerdo a las nuevas reglas de convivencia entre ambas especies.

Estaba en su oficina, sentado en su escritorio y con aquella pose que lo caracterizaba, mientras revisaba papeles. Llevaba un buen rato pensando en todo eso y en la reprimenda que le daría a Ayumi por su "travesura". Cuánto tiempo llevaba viviendo con ellos y no dejaba de ser tan caprichosa e impulsiva como el primer día, aunque él ya se había acostumbrado a eso, sabía que no estaba bien, era una adolescente (vampiro o no) y necesitaba de disciplina urgentemente.

El golpeteo de la puerta lo distrajo por unos segundos tardando un poco en reaccionar, se acomodó los lentes e intentó relajar un poco su rostro, pues tampoco quería parecer tan severo.

-Adelante.

-Buenos días, Cross. –sonrió tímidamente, sabiendo lo que venía. Se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio-

-Buenos días. –contestó al saludo seriamente, Ayumi contuvo una risita al notar el esfuerzo que hacía el Director- Vayamos directo al grano ¿Te parece? –la pelinegra asintió en silencio- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTUVISTE TODA LA SEMANA? ¡ME TENÍAS PREOCUPADO!

Después de descubrirse las orejas respondió.

-Ammm, me llamó el Consejo para ir a mi casa, fui a ver cómo se encontraba el lugar, luego pues… -empezó a hablar con una voz de niña mimada- fui a darme una vuelta por la ciudad y terminé medio perdida, después encontré un hotel, me hospedé… -sonrió por un instante antes de continuar- …y… ¡Ah, sí! –dijo como si lo hubiera olvidado- Sara me invitó a hablar con ella.

-¿Sara, la sangrepura? –preguntó interesado-

-Sí, aunque no entiendo por qué "La Reina Blanca" me buscó, por lo que sé, en ningún momento nuestras familias formaron lazos, además mis padres los evitaron por muchísimo tiempo igual que hacían los Kuran.

**FLASH BACK**

_Todavía recordaba la habitación donde la sangrepura la invitó a pasar, grande, fría, con enormes ventanales que daban a un hermoso jardín lleno de nieve, unos sillones al estilo Luis XVI de color rojo frente a estos y una mesita de centro con un mantel encima. Las paredes con un papel tapiz de color blanco y negro con flores grabadas, le daban un aspecto sumamente elegante y algo extravagante. Ayumi se quedó observando todo su alrededor, sintiéndose un poco (bastante) incómoda. En primer lugar no sabía porque había aceptado, quizás era por "eso" en los ojos de aquel joven que le decían que no aceptara, él tenía algo que la había dejado intrigada y quién sabe, tal vez, convenía que fuera._

_Una joven sirvienta se acercó a ella para pedirle tomar asiento, lo cual la tomó desprevenida._

_-En un momento mi Ama estará con usted. –dijo la mucama con un tono sumamente respetuoso-_

_-Muchas gracias –respondió cortésmente-_

_Se distrajo con los cuadros en las paredes, muchos mostraban a la familia Shirabuki, pero uno le llamó especialmente la atención: un cuadro de Marie Antoinette vestida con un enorme vestido color blanco y dorado, sujetando una rosa. Supuso que tenía que ver, en parte por la decoración, pero quizás la joven sangrepura idolatraba a la Reina de Francia, participe en el llamado "Reino del Terror", por supuesto, esto no era más que una idea suya._

_Pronto escuchó pasos y vio a la vampiro entrar a la sala acompañada de Takuma._

_-Lamento haberla hecho esperar, Ayumi-Sama. –hablo como era su costumbre, con un tono muy suave de voz- Es un placer poder verla. –dijo mientras se acercaba a uno de los asientos, Takuma se encargó de ayudarla-_

_-Lo mismo digo, Sara-Sama. –fingió una sonrisa cortés-_

_-Sara-Sama, aquí está el té. –avisó casi en un murmuro el joven rubio.-_

_-Gracias ¿Le ofrezco un poco?_

_-Por favor… -Ayumi se quedó observando como el té caía desde la pequeña tetera blanca que sostenía una nueva sirvienta, finalmente agradeció y la servidumbre terminó saliendo- Sara-Sama, mi más profundo pésame por la muerte de su prometido._

_-Muchas gracias, ha sido un poco difícil. –dijo la sangrepura con aparente pesar-_

_-Me lo imagino… -dijo Ayumi correspondiendo-_

_-Takuma ¿Nos dejarías solas, por favor?_

_El noble rubio, hizo caso a lo que su ama le pidió, dejando la habitación prontamente y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Ayumi no entendía porque le había pedido salir, pero supuso que era para hablar con un poco más de libertad._

_-¿Y a qué le debo el honor, Sara-Sama?_

_-En realidad, sólo quería verla, charlar un poco. Me temo que el día de la fiesta en la Academia Cross no la vi, ¿no asistió?_

_-Sí, aunque sólo un rato –tras esto dio un sorbo al té, recordando la experiencia de ese día- supongo que usted llegó en el momento en que nos fuimos._

_-¿Nos? –preguntó la joven con interés, disimulado con un rostro de divertida confusión-_

_-¿Disculpe?_

_-Me pareció escuchar que dijo "Nos fuimos", supongo que estaba con alguien._

_Ayumi se dio cuenta del error que había cometido, se suponía que no podía salir eso de las personas cercanas, el hecho de que Zero y ella eran pareja, después de todo, a ninguno de los dos convenía. Recordó entonces que, Kaname le había pedido se fuera por Yuki y por Zero repentinamente, no supo más de la noche. Supuso que ese era el instante en que la sangrepura había aparecido._

_-Ohhh… pues sí, estaba con alguien esa noche. –Acto seguido tosió un poco, indicando un cambio de tema-_

_-Me han llegado ciertos rumores, Ayumi-Sama, no sé si son ciertos._

_-¿Rumores? ¿Y de qué tipo?_

_-Al parecer, algunos vampiros no están contentos con su regreso, principalmente los del Consejo. Yo le diría que, tuviera mucho cuidado, porque incluso se dice que Kaname-Sama está involucrado. No me fio, puesto que son rumores, pero nunca está de más cuidarse._

_-Ahh ya veo, la verdad no me interesa si están a gusto o no, eso es lo que menos me importa ahora. Ya es tiempo de que aparecieran nuevos gobernantes y, para eso, estamos los Kuran y yo, como nos dictan las normas de nuestra sociedad… -Ayumi sonrió satisfecha por sus palabras y la rubia le correspondió.- …aunque, si le soy sincera, no me importaría que alguien más tomara el lugar…. Siempre y cuando, no resultara como cuando estaba el Consejo al mando. Pero después de todo lo que hemos pasado, no creo que alguien más sea apto para tal papel ¿Qué opina?_

_-Lo mismo que usted… -agregó, Bebió un poco de su taza y ambas se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. - ¿Los ancianos le han llamado? Disculpe mi intromisión, lo que sucede es que a mí me llamaron esta semana, y me han hecho un sinfín de preguntas. Supongo que, es por la reciente muerte de mi prometido, me imagino temen que haya perdido la razón._

_-Lamento no poder responder esa pregunta, interprételo como quiera._

_-De verdad, lo siento, pero esperaba que no fuera la única –dijo con fingida decepción- Me... aterra la sola idea… -miró a Ayumi con unos ojos que reconoció, claramente reflejaban debilidad y terror, unos ojos que ella en algún momento tuvo.-… de que ellos me quieran controlar…_

_La pelinegra tendía a desconfiar muchísimo de los vampiros, claro que había sus excepciones, pero casi siempre lo hacía. La mayoría de los que había conocido en su infancia, tenían en su mirada ese maldito brillo de confianza exagerada y siempre (no importaba la situación) intentaban sacarle lo que fuera, algún detalle de su familia, alguno de sus miedos y terminaban atosigándola a tal grado que, se ganó fama de ser una huraña y altanera. Su padre le decía que no contestara a nada, pero que tampoco se quedara callada todo el tiempo, que estaba bien responder de vez en cuando con alguna mentira._

_Cuando creció, se dio cuenta de que solo buscaban algo con que manipularla, cualquier cosa. Y eso la llenaba de algo parecido al miedo que se transformaba al paso del tiempo en rencor e ira. Ahora que tenía que ver a los demás vampiros, se esforzaba por ser precavida y no le importaba que la consideraran fría y arrogante. Ayumi consideraba de esa forma a Sara, pero analizándolo, quizá era un máscara para los demás._

_-Es muy difícil estar sola ¿No lo crees? –La sangrepura se había atrevido a hablarle de manera informal y eso acrecentó la extraña sensación que la ojiazul sentía- Estamos rodeados, siempre tenemos atenciones, nunca nos dejan expresar nuestro ser, nos idealizan y al final, tienen el poder de aplastarte y no dudan en hacerlo. No es que nos esté martirizando…_

_-La entiendo… -respondió automáticamente, el semblante le había cambiado, ahora estaba como cansada y su mente no estaba trabajando, o al menos eso le pareció._

_-Nosotros, los sangrepura, debemos estar juntos… -susurró lentamente mientras veía a Ayumi, a ésta la hipnotizó la mirada azul cielo de la rubia, estaba perdida, lo supo cuando se percató de la proximidad de sus cuerpos…_

_Sara estaba abrazándola, no era un abrazo "común", sino que la sangrepura estaba fija a su cuerpo como Zero había estado el día en que ellos… bueno, no era simplemente un abrazo y tenía los labios de Sara tan cerca de su cuello que los sentía prácticamente pegados. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, pero no solo de temor o de incomodidad. La rubia le despejo la frente, gentilmente, deslizando suavemente sus dedos y bajándolos hasta su cuello, la pelinegra giró el rostro, no podía detenerla y sentía que no era dueña de su cuerpo. Sara le sonrió como si nada ocurriera y se le acercó nuevamente al cuello, pego su rostro y le susurró._

_-Eres muy linda ¿Sabes? Ese estúpido no sabe lo que está desaprovechando… no sé qué es lo que todos le ven…_

_Se sonrojó de los pies a la cabeza y sus manos fruncieron la falda chocolate que había escogido llevar. Sara se arrojó a su cuello y la lleno de caricias obscenas. Ayumi no podía sentirse más avergonzada y sucia, porque de verdad lo estaba disfrutando, no podía evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara de esa forma. Suspiraba esperando poder controlar los sonidos lujuriosos que se agolpaban en su garganta, apretó la mandíbula, temiendo seguir escuchando su corazón y cerró los ojos, esperando contener esa sensación de placer que se apoderaba de ella._

_-Me gustaría tenerte conmigo… ¿No te gustaría ya no estar sola?_

_Abrió los ojos de la impresión y ya no pudo más, su boca temblaba ahora de la maldita rabia y vergüenza. Las ganas de llorar le hicieron un nudo, se sentía humillada y una completa estúpida por permitir eso._

_-Yo no te voy abandonar… y te prometo cuidar de él…Porque él, la mascota de tu hermana, Kiryuu Zero representa todo para ti ¿Me equivoco?_

_-Cállate…él no es nada… -murmuró con la voz cortada-_

_Los colmillos de Sara podían sentirse pegados a ella, pero no la lastimaban, podía jurar que la maldita estaba sonriendo y sentía una chispa de felicidad en la voz de la sangrepura._

_-Si no estás conmigo, es evidente que escoges a Kaname ¿Él te protegerá? Sabes que no, que él será el primero en botarte cuando ya no le seas útil ¿Sabes por qué te tiene a su lado? Porque necesita un escudero para la pequeña princesa, tú no eres más que algo que puede sustituir…_

_-Eso ya lo sé… -dijo con un tono severo-_

_-Ah… bueno, entonces si no eres tan tonta como yo creo, vendrás conmigo o te harás a un lado junto con tu perro o yo misma me encargaré de ustedes…_

_Los dientes de Ayumi estaban apretados, la falda del vestido estaba rota, junto con el juego de té en la mesa… el ruido de los vidrios temblando distrajo un momento a Sara quien finalmente, la soltó riendo._

_-Nosotros, los sangrepura, debemos estar juntos, pero si no se puede, podemos acabarnos…_

_Ayumi no supo cuando se había ido Sara y sólo escuchó la puerta abriéndose nuevamente. Siquiera quiso saber quién era, no importaba._

**FIN FLASBACK**

-¿Ayumi? ¿Pasó algo con ella? –preguntó preocupado el Director, Ayumi se había quedado unos minutos demasiado pensativa -

-…no, en realidad, no… -tragó saliva rápidamente y luego se aclaró la garganta-

-Sabes que puedes decirme todo –le sujeto la mano y le sonrió-

-Gracias, pero… esta vez, no tengo ganas de… hablar. ¿Puedo irme?

Cross suspiró y la dejó salir sin más preguntas ni castigo. Algo escondía y eso era evidente, pero sabía que no sería correcto presionarla a hablar.

* * *

Ayumi estaba perdida en su propio mundo y se estaba volviendo demasiado distraída y algo callada, o al menos, eso le pareció, ya que, ya no parloteaba como antes y no sólo con él. Pensaba que seguía enfadada, pero cuando le preguntó directamente, ella se limitó a responder que no estaba bien, pero que no tenía ánimos de contarle. Para Zero, en esos momentos y más que nunca, ella lucía como un vampiro completo, porque aunque empezaba a lucir cada vez más frágil, no parecía débil sino imponente; las pocas veces que hablaba con él, su voz sonaba apagada pero nunca le dejo de parecer cálida y cada palabra que salía de sus labios mostraba que había madurado un poco. Aquel tono con el que le hablaba le parecía en algún punto familiar, pero no quería reconocerlo porque sin duda, estaría ligado a algún evento pasado. Físicamente, el cambio también era evidente, su cabello había empezado a mostrar su verdadero color, dándole un aspecto algo raro y haciéndola lucir "mayor", aunque seguía sin perder su cara de niña. Sus ojos ya no lucían tan vivaces, y había días en que los encontraba hinchados, como si en las noches no durmiera.

Sus hábitos también habían cambiado. En las noches no dormía mucho y se levantaba muy temprano, empezó a beber de las tabletas sin que Cross estuviera rogándole, en las tardes empezó a tomar gusto por salir a caminar un rato y regresar a tomar la siesta en la sala o en su habitación.

El peliplata se estaba esforzando por encontrar la causa, pero no obtenía resultados positivos, ella no lo dejaba, negándose a hablar o respondiendo a todo a medias. No se le olvidaba todavía la cara que tenía Ayumi, era mil veces peor que el rostro que tenía el día del ataque. Existía algo grande, pero no había quien se lo dijera más que ella y en ese estado, era improbable que lo hiciera. Odiaba pensarlo, pero tenía que dejar que todo tomara curso de nuevo y poco a poco, volver a intentarlo.

Zero estaba en la Asociación de Cazadores, sí, estaba trabajando, sí, estaba pasando vacaciones de esa forma y sí, en Navidad. Qué más daba, el año pasado había sido casi eso. Lo único malo es que, su "padre", había adornado todo el edificio con motivos de la fecha y había puesto un enorme árbol en la entrada, recibiendo varias quejas. Era 25 de diciembre y él tenía que encargarse del papeleo, pero prefería mil veces eso que, tener que ayudar con la cena que estaban preparando para esa noche. Eso no era, definitivamente, lo suyo.

Supuso que ella estaba mal aún y convenció al Director de permitirle ir con los vampiros a aquella cena que habían organizado los Aidou. Cross se negó rotundamente, pero eso llegó a oídos de Ayumi, quién, lo forzó a dejarla. "Es mi familia…"

-Su familia… -murmuró con cierto desprecio- ¿Ella también lo es, o solamente Kuran?

* * *

-Te acompañará Akatsuki. –le dijo Kaname - ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Sí, aunque debiste preguntarle eso a él. –sonrió ante el comentario- ¿Oye, tú te has sentido solo?

-Tú mejor que nadie lo sabe…

-Pero nunca pude hacer nada… como sea ¿Hubieras sido capaz de obligar a alguien a estar contigo, con tu poder de soberano?

El moreno no respondió, y torció los labios, molesto. Se levantó de su cama y miró seriamente a Ayumi que estaba sentada en el diván de la habitación del sangrepura. Ella entendía a la perfección, que en un punto realmente lo había hecho, puesto que prácticamente, había obligado a Yuki a estar con él, cuando quiso saber de su pasado.

-No me malentiendas, a lo que me refiero es… bueno, sintiéndote así ¿te llegaste a desesperar a tal grado de querer hacerlo?

-No, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por nada en especial… -Kaname fijo la vista hacia su ventana con cierta intriga- Ahí está de nuevo… -dijo con resignación- desde hace unos días, alguien me sigue, pero no sé si es del Consejo o si es sirviente de otro. Aunque cada día cambia.

-¿Sospechas de alguien?

-De Sara… -respondió, evidenciando su desprecio-… esté del lado que esté, ya quiero que se aleje… ¡Me tiene harta!

-¿Por qué sospechas de ella? –inquirió interesado Kaname, después de todo, la sangrepura se estaba convirtiendo en una molestia-

-Sabrás que me llamaron los vampiros, y ella me citó, hablamos y… -silencio unos segundos- ¿Tienes una pelea con ella, verdad?

-Yo no lo llamaría así, simplemente es rivalidad por parte de Sara. –contestó tranquilo, como era habitual-

-Me dijo que tú tienes que ver con todo lo que está pasando conmigo, con los llamados repentinos, con los cuestionamientos que me hacen, porque me quieres lejos… La verdad, podría tener razón en lo último, bien lo sabemos, pero eso solo hace parecer que quiere cubrir algo y hacerme creer que eres un bastardo… la cosa es por qué. Son intrigas que tienen cierta veracidad, como que algunos de los vampiros del consejo temporal me quieren fuera, porque conmigo aquí, significa que ellos ya no tienen poder alguno.

-Lo único que puedo decirte es que te alejes de ella, porque Sara es muy caprichosa y bastante impredecible, además de poco tolerante. Si no escapas de ella, terminarás involucrada en su guerra tonta y sabes quién es el contrincante; hará lo que sea, con tal de ponerte en medio y solo para su diversión.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió repentinamente y una muy sonriente Yuki entró, envuelta en un precioso vestido aquamarina.

-¡Ya estoy lista! –dijo entusiasta- Ah… buenas noches…

-Buenas noches, Yuki. –saludó un poco apenada-

-Ya podemos irnos, entonces.

La mansión donde se realizaría la fiesta no estaba lejos y a Ayumi le beneficiaba esto, pues podría regresar sin ningún inconveniente a la Residencia. Se sentía bastante cansada pero, tenía que asistir y se esforzó en no hacerlo notorio aun cuando daba cabezadas en el camino.

12 días desde que esa… le había hecho _eso_… desde ese día en que su estupidez la había empujado a ir con ella, había dejado de ser lo que era. La falta de sueño no era gratuita, simplemente no podía dormir porque recordaba lo que le había sucedido. La advertencia de Kaname había llegado en un punto medio, si bien no era tan tarde, ella sabía que Sara ya la tenía para manejarla.

Se odiaba y se repugnaba. Y eso, la obligaba a alejarse de Zero. No había sido lo suficientemente capaz de soportarlo.

¿Qué quería de ella? No tenía ningún valor. Si era algo contra Kaname, era una estrategia bastante tonta, puesto que él simplemente podría ver hacia otro lado y olvidarse de ella, Ayumi no era nada para Kaname, comparándola con Yuki.

Se estaba volviendo loca. Con el tipo detrás de ella, con la vampiro ansiosa de encajarle el colmillo…

**FLASH BACK**

_Cuando alimentó a Zero, reconoció el olor de dos personas, el de Yuki y el de Sara. Probablemente, Sara había intentado hacerle algo a Zero, pero no sabía si se habían encontrado o si solo eran sus instintos que seguían sugestionados por la sangrepura, quizá creyó reconocer su aroma tan particular. Ahí había empezado. Luego ¿qué había hecho? ¡Ah, sí! Había ido a ducharse, intentando quitarse todas las huellas de la rubia sin éxito alguno. Fue cuando abrió la caja que le habían dado, y encontró dentro un relicario de plata y una carta de su padre… contando toda la verdad que ella conocía gracias a Kaname, contando todos sus orígenes. En el relicario una foto familiar que nunca había visto la acabó de deprimir: su padre y ella, en brazos de una mujer de hermosos rasgos y ojos azules, de corto pelo negro, pálida como la mayoría de vampiros y mostrando una sonrisa enorme. No podía reconocerla, pero sabía que era su madre._

_Se había soltado a llorar en la orilla de la bañera, apretando las mandíbulas para no emitir sonido alguno._

Ahora eres más patética ¿Lo entiendes, verdad? Porque ahora que conoces a tu madre, te das cuenta de que tienes tan poco de ella y que sin embargo, naciste para destruir un hogar, porque cada vez que te veía esa mujer, la que te crió, la que intento con todas sus fuerzas amarte, veía en tus ojos a la que tu padre escogió. Eran hermanos Ayumi, destinados a estar por siempre juntos y tú, tú lo arruinaste todo.

¿Ahora qué haces?

_Se levantó con trabajo, derrotada aunque por otro lado preocupada… Sabía que si alguien había visto esa carta, el secreto que Kaname y ella mantenían se descubriría, eso le traería a Kuran bastantes problemas, ni que decir de ella. Y en esa situación, no podría hacer nada por nadie._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Todo planeado, Sara estaba detrás de Kaname, pero antes tenía que sacarla a ella del camino, porque no por nada un sangrepura cuida a alguien. Probablemente, Ayumi era a la primera que debía sacar para hacerle daño a Kuran. Tan fácil como era dañarla a ella o arrastrarla del lado de la Reina y Zero sería el segundo, pero Sara era lista, sabía que haciéndolo a la inversa también podría funcionar, lo demás vendría solo.

-¿Akatsuki, podrías conseguirme una habitación? –pidió en silencio- No me siento bien…

Un segundo después, el pelirrojo se había alejado de ella para cumplir su petición. La copa roja en sus manos le hizo sonreír en silencio. Volteó al frente, esta vez, el espía era un tonto, parecía que quería recordarle que estaba ahí, seguramente era a propósito. El hecho de que Sara no estuviera ahí, le incrementaba la sospecha, aunque agradecía que no fuera tan cínica. Pocos minutos después, Aidou y Akatsuki aparecieron.

-Ayumi-Sama, yo la llevaré… -le habló Hanabusa con ese aire respetuoso que tenía frente a ella-

-Gracias, pero ¿Puedo llevar a tu primo conmigo? Los necesito a los dos –murmuró en su oído lo último- ¿Nos acompañarías, Akatsuki?

-Está bien.

Aidou los condujo hasta un lugar más o menos apartado en la mansión, había escogido esa habitación porque sabía que necesitaría la sangrepura de algo de protección y privacidad. Los pasillos estaba solitarios pero sentía algo tras de ellos, la presencia de alguien. Apenas llegaron y a punto de darse la vuelta, Ayumi les ordenó entrar, con el tono en que solía hacerlo Kaname.

-Aidou, corre las cortinas por favor…

-Sí.

Ambos se colocaron enfrente de ella, que estaba sentada en el borde de la enorme cama, acariciando a propósito la suave colcha que estaba en ella.

-Kaname confía mucho en ustedes dos, por tanto, yo haré lo mismo. –dijo con una suave mirada en su rostro- Me gustaría que me respondieran algo… ¿Saben por qué Takuma Ichijou está con Sara Shirabuki?

Los primos se miraron sorprendidos, nunca imaginaron que la "sangrepura" preguntara sobre eso, pues realmente eran pocos los que sabían que había ocurrido. Además, ese evento no la involucraba.

-Ayumi-Sama, lo sentimos en verdad, pero no podemos responder a eso, nadie sabe exactamente en qué momento ocurrió.

-Ya veo, Aidou… En fin… sal de aquí y vigila la puerta, que nadie se acerque, por favor. –ordenó-Akatsuki, traba la puerta con la mesa que está ahí. –dijo señalando el mueble dentro de la alcoba-

Ambos obedecieron y prontamente se quedaron solos Ayumi y Kain.

-¿Puedo…? –murmuró la prefecta, viéndolo con los ojos nublados de rojo-

Akatsuki asintió, después de todo, era lo que tenía que hacer: aceptar y callar. Se hincó para quedar a su altura, desprendiéndose del saco y la corbata de color verde oscuro que llevaba, Ayumi hizo el resto desabotonándole la camisa con algo de recelo y prisa. Sabía que no debía de ser brusca con el acto y dedicó unos segundos en preparar el cuello del "voluntario"; era diferente, muy diferente a hacerlo con Zero… Y sentía que traicionaba todo, pero en serio lo necesitaba, se sentía demasiado… vacía. La sangre la ayudaría a aliviarse.

Introdujo los colmillos con suavidad y colocó las manos en su nuca y hombro, envolvió los delgados dedos con el corto cabello del noble. Dio un par de tragos antes de empezar a limpiar el cuello del pelirrojo con la lengua.

Se alejó despacio y le sonrió delicadamente, antes de darle las gracias. Kain llevó una mano a su rostro, secándole una lágrima que se había escapado en algún momento.

-¿Es por el prefecto?

-Ni más ni menos… -resopló- ¿Cuántos crees que se ofrecerían a ser mi amante, aunque fuera solo una noche y solo para poder presumirlo y sentirse afortunados? Yo sé que no eres de esos y espero no equivocarme.

-No lo hace.

-Más te vale. -calló unos segundos- Uno se priva de mucho. –sonrió y se rio por lo bajo- Si yo pudiera, nunca vendría a estas fiestas, haría lo que quisiera con quien quisiera, sería más escandalosa y solo a alguien, le daría y quitaría la sangre; me la pasaría viajando y me enamoraría de toda la gente que pudiera. Porque aunque el amor te vacía, te llena a la vez ¿No crees que es algo contradictorio?

-Un poco.

-¿Y al fin, me dirás de quien estás enamorado? –preguntó picara, haciendo que Kain se sonrojara- Porque sospecho que es de cierta vampiro arrogante, una rubia muy alta y guapa ¿Me equivoco? –El aludido no respondió, avergonzado por las palabras. Acto seguido, Ayumi rio un poco antes de seguir- ¿Y porque estás aquí? No seas tonto, ve con ella y disfrútala; algo me dice que aún Ruka no sabe de tus sentimientos… Si sigues sin decirle, alguien más puede llegar -sonrió amable, intentando convencerlo- Lo siento, sé que no soy nadie para decírtelo.

-No es eso...

-No te preocupes...

Se quedó unos minutos pensativa. Bajó la mirada a su regazo y empezó a tararear una canción a la que siempre le criticaba la música, porque para ella, la letra reflejaba tanto.

_**"Nunca me dí cuenta, de que la felicidad no estaba a lado mío, simplemente, estaba justo enfrente mío"**_

_Sara quiere hacerme escoger, yo solo puedo elegir protegerlo. Habrá quien no le entienda, la verdad no me importa, solo me importa lo que piense él, con que me apoye, con que esté conmigo… No puedo elegir a quien está a mi lado, aunque duela, porque no hay confianza ahí y porque no hago falta en ese lugar._

-Consígueme una manera de salir, dile a Hanabusa que te diga cómo puedo hacerlo. –Ordenó seria- Y hazlo pasar…

_**"Siempre pensé que la felicidad consistía en amar y ser amado"**_

_Si eso es cierto, entonces sí la encontré y no voy a perderla. No me separaré de ti, porque eres lo más valioso que tengo. No me voy a separar de él tampoco, pero debo soltarlo, porque él ya encontró a quien amar._

-¿Sí, Ayumi-Sama?

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor? –el noble asintió un poco dudoso- ¿Me puedes dar de tu sangre? Lo pregunto, porque no quiero obligarte. –agregó fríamente, para luego repetir lo que había hecho con Akatsuki, con el mismo sentimiento de traición.

_**"Porque amo como eres"**_

_Yo daría todo por protegerlo y yo le doy todo a él. ¿Por qué dudé tanto? Porque aún así representa traicionar lo que amo. ¿Pero, mi decisión es correcta, verdad? Para mantener a salvo a Zero, debo traicionar a Kaname,a mi familia, justo como él hizo, para proteger a Yuki. Supongo que a esto se le llama equilibrar la balanza._

_

* * *

_

**Notas:**

Calmen, calmen yo dije Navidad y sí está en Navidad, pero aún no acaba xDDD Porque es una fecha de amor y unión (?), no puedo dejar este capítulo así! Si esta parte fue fea (?) ¿Qué esperan en la siguiente?

Ahora... creo que hubo mucho OoC en la parte de Sara, pero a mi se me hace del tipo de personajes que, si tienen la oportunidad, dejan a sus víctimas escoger, claro, siempre y cuando les beneficie. Como buena villana, todo lo que hace es en pro de su meta.

Intenté hacer una lucha interna en Ayumi, porque no sabía que elegir (Si traicionar a Kaname para proteger a Zero, o sí traicionar a Zero, para devolverle a Kuran lo que a hecho, obviamente escogió lo primero, aunque sé que odiaron tanta duda (?) si la respuesta era evidente. Quizá me delato en algunas partes) ¿Ustedes que harían en ese caso?

Estoy en estos momentos enamorada de Shiina Ringo, y en la próxima parte, otra canción suya será el título. Si alguno es fan de ella, diré que es del álbum Shousho Strip. "La teoría de la felicidad", es la traducción en español de la canción "Koufukuron", las líneas en negritas son partecitas de ésta.

Siento que algo se me escapa pero no sé que ._.' ... no creo que sea importante xD Muchas gracias por leer!


	24. Coraza de Yeso

**CAPÍTULO 21**

**Coraza de Yeso**

**-Parte 2-**

_... "Te Amo" exclamo sola al caminar por la calle a oscuras ..._

El edificio de la Asociación de Cazadores le pareció similar a la Academia, tranquilo, rodeado de un denso bosque, muchas casas a su alrededor. En las escaleras del pórtico había luz escasa en contraste a como estaban las ventanas. Una noche tranquila se vivía ahí en comparación a la que hubiera pasado en Londres, en esos momentos hubiera dado mucho por estar allí.

-Ya casi… -murmuró con el aliento cortado por el frío y el cansancio-

Tenía un camino de sangre que iba desde su cabeza y llegaba a sus piernas. El vestido purpura caía en retazos de tela, lo único que la cubría era el abrigo que estaba en mejores condiciones que las de su ropa. Un ataque. La joven estaba convencida de que eso era solo una nueva forma de probarla; Sara sospechaba o ya lo sabía, por eso la urgencia de llevarse o probar su sangre. Golpeó la puerta fuertemente con la mano izquierda, ya que la derecha estaba rota por la muñeca. Esperó un poco antes de recibir respuesta; el agotamiento era bastante, se hizo a un lado de la puerta y se recargó en una de las vallas. Unos segundos después, Touga fue quien la recibió.

-¿Hiou? –preguntó sorprendido el cazador- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Buenas… noches –habló castañeando los dientes- Quisiera entrar, si no es molestia –dijo y señalo con la cabeza la entrada- ¿Puedo?

-Me temo que así no… -La cargó en brazos con cuidado dada su condición, pero aún así hizo cara de sacrificio-

-¿Gracias? –dijo arqueando una ceja-

-Puedo dejarte afuera…

-Repito: ¡Gracias! –agregó esta vez una sonrisa levísima-

Para olvidarse un poco del dolor se entretuvo viendo el interior, eran oficinas a simple vista, sencillas y con un ambiente tenso. Aunque eso se debía a que ella así lo sentía: detrás de Ayumi, las miradas atónitas de los pocos cazadores eran incómodas y de sorpresa porque muchos reconocieron que era un vampiro, algunas fueron de preocupación.

Yagari finalmente la dejó en el suelo por petición de ella, estaban en la cocina buscando al Director que estaba ocupado con lo último de la cena, de espaldas a la puerta.

-Toc, toc –dijo Ayumi mientras tocaba en la puerta-

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que fuera por ti? –dijo todavía sin voltear-

-Lo siento, fue algo de improvisto, me vi en la necesidad de salirme. –Se paró en el umbral de la puerta, cruzando los brazos-

-Cross tal vez deberías verla. –intervino Yagari-

-¡¿Qué sucedió? –corrió hasta ella preocupado y tocándola como si se fuera a romper-

El hombre le levantó la manga del abrigo blanco que llevaba puesto, observó con atención el antebrazo de Ayumi y se percató de que su muñeca estaba rota, había además varias cortadas profundas y algunos rasguños. Ayumi desvió la mirada mientras lo hacía. Touga no evitó echar también un vistazo a las heridas.

-¿Quién te hizo eso? –preguntó preocupado-

La pelinegra bufó.

-Necesito limpiarme ¿vale? Luego te contaré todo…

Cross la llevó a una habitación y le dejó una maleta con ropa para que se vistiera. Minutos después entró con un botiquín en las manos para limpiarla. En el suelo de madera estaba un destrozado vestido de noche, unas manchadas de sangre en la punta y el abrigo que antes le había subido. Ayumi llevaba sólo la ropa interior puesta y estaba con un espejo de mano revisando su cuerpo.

-Me atacaron… -dijo en un susurro, aunque estaba segura de que el hombre la había escuchado perfectamente- …y logró hacerme daño. –Ayumi le mostró el costado de su cuerpo, en la zona de las costillas había una mancha de sangre que le llegaba a las caderas. Cross se acercó a ella, examinando la pequeña herida que aún estaba- No quería hacerlo, por mucho que me hubieran hartado, pero me atacaron y probaron mi sangre; no podía dejar que Sara supiera lo que soy…

-¿No querías hacer qué? -Miró a Cross buscando comprensión-

-¿Te lo digo exactamente? –soltó un suspiro de pesadez-Estoy haciendo lo mismo que hace Kaname, tomar vidas para ocultar mi propósito.

El Director se paralizó por lo oído. ¿Ayumi acaso le había dicho que Kaname-Kun había matado a alguien? No, no podía ser eso. Sabía que el vampiro era de armas tomar y que podía llegar a hacerlo, pero no podía creer que, de verdad, lo había hecho (claro, sin contar lo de Rido Kuran). Más que eso, Ayumi estaba admitiendo que había matado a quienes la seguían.

-¿Estás diciendo la verdad? –la tomó de ambos brazos y la miró interrogante. Ella se negó a responder y dejó de mirarlo- Ayumi, contéstame.

-Todo a su tiempo… -se limitó y tomó el albornoz que había dejado en la cama, encima de su maleta.- Dame unos minutos para, al menos, tratar de asimilarlo.

-Voy a limpiarte la sangre.

Ayumi bufó para luego obedecer. Cooperó en lo que pudo, pero no era fácil. La mayoría de sus heridas aún estaban abiertas y al momento de hacer contacto con el algodón impregnado de alcohol hizo un respingo. El Director no pudo evitar mirarla con esa preocupación que muestran los padres cuando algo les sucede a sus pequeños.

-¿Segura que has bebido las tabletas?

-Tú me has visto –contestó-

-Esto no cierra –le dijo mientras limpiaba sus costillas- Quizá fue por la energía que ocupaste, pero tampoco se alivian las del brazo.

-Su sangre no sirve para nada, porque entonces, yo estaría bien.

El hombre no dijo nada ante estas palabras, sabía que Ayumi se había defendido del ataque y las consecuencias habían sido la muerte del vampiro o los vampiros. Lo que no sabía es que hacer en ese momento. Probablemente, nadie se enteraría de lo sucedido, total era un nivel D, quizá recientemente transformado; la tarea de la Asociación de Cazadores era detener a cualquier chupasangre que represente un peligro para los dos bandos, Ayumi se había adelantado a esa tarea, tarde o temprano sería capturado –se dijo- pero reglas eran reglas ¿Qué haría con ella ahora?

-¿Alguien te vio? –preguntó el hombre, serio y con el semblante de preocupación-

-No.

-¿Segura?

Ayumi alzó los hombros con un rostro de duda, no lo sabía realmente, pero no había nadie más que pudiera haberse enterado sobre sus cazadores que terminaron como presas. Sintió una arcada y se llevó una mano a la boca, la revisó: estaba manchada de sangre y eso no esperaba, escondió entonces la palma, aunque sabía que era de cierta forma una tontería.

-Revísame la cabeza, por favor. –dijo señalando su nuca- Estaba sangrando…

-Ayu-Chan ¿En serio… estás bien? –preguntó preocupado y sorprendido al mismo tiempo- Digo, te hirieron en la cabeza y en las costillas, sin contar las heridas "menores" de tus extremidades… -empezó a separar mechones para tener una mejor vista-

-Llegué caminando ¿No? –dijo con una sonrisa en su boca, mostrando algo de orgullo en sus palabras- ¡Auch! –se quejó para luego mirarlo molesta- Ésta fue muy superficial, la fea es la de abajo.

-¿Quieres tabletas? –no respondió y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas- Entiendo, pero ten en cuenta que yo no lo haré.

Su vista dio en seguida con la de Kaien ¿Era así de transparente? ¿O era que él era muy observador? O probablemente ella proyectaba su necesidad inconscientemente y en sus ojos y boca se notaba que quería beber de Zero.

* * *

Zero totalmente ajeno, estaba en el bosque junto con Kaito, les habían pedido que fueran a echar un vistazo puesto que algunos cazadores veteranos habían sentido la presencia cercana de vampiros. Kaito había aceptado para zafarse de toda la cursilería que representaba la Navidad, de manera que estaba a cargo. Era una búsqueda más o menos a ciegas, literalmente, solo llevaban consigo unas linternas y sus armas vampíricas.

-Aquí no encontraremos nada… -comentó Kaito- Dudo que un vampiro sea tan tonto como para acercarse a los alrededores de la Asociación.

-Entonces… ¿vinimos en vano?

-Quizás, aunque al menos ya nos libramos de escuchar a tu padre con sus villancicos…

-No es mi culpa que… -paró en seco y comenzó a ver a su alrededor discretamente-

Kaito desenfundó su arma, preparándose para atacar. Se escuchaban pisadas en la nieve, pero no eran de humano. Zero echo luz con la linterna en dirección de donde venía el sonido. Un lobo plateado se asomó lentamente, en una especie de asecho para finalmente sentarse frente a ellos. El animal tenía en parte del hocico y pecho además de en las patas un poco de sangre. Ambos caminaron lentamente hacia atrás.

-Bien… no teníamos contemplado esto… -dijo Kaito mientras el lobo se echaba, colocando su cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras. El joven miró detenidamente al animal al tiempo en que preparaba su arma- Esta cosa es producto de un vampiro… -soltó una risa por lo bajo- su aura es similar a la de cierta molestia pelinegra… -agregó-

Zero lo vio con atención: tenía los ojos de color zafiro, esa "cosa" era de Ayumi, no había dudas.

-¿Por qué tu novia sacó esa bola de pelo? Por lo que sé, sólo utilizan a los animales en caso de necesidad, consume buena parte de energía el invocarlas y su mascota tiene sangre… Espero que la tengas bien educada.

El peliplata no dijo mucho, no sabía siquiera de esa capacidad, por lo que ahora le preocupaba bastante lo que pudo haber pasado.

* * *

Los cortes no se cerraban tan fácil como ella quería, aunque los grandes ya lo habían hecho desde un rato atrás. Sus dedos estaban congelados y rojos, con trabajo podían abrir las llaves de la ducha y el agua caliente apenas salió fueron sumergidos. Dolía y mucho, no sólo había dolor físico sino que sentía que el cuerpo le dolía por dentro, probablemente era agotamiento mental producto de toda la lucha y el proceso de lograr saber quien había sido el culpable de todo. Ayumi daba como un hecho que Sara era la total culpable y que desde un principio lo había planeado, el que la estuviera vigilando solo era para tener una idea de cómo era su rutina, cómo y en qué momento hacerlo. Ya lo imaginaba, la sangrepura dando excusas de por qué no había podido ir a la fiesta de los Aidou y al mismo, dando sus condolencias y señales de apoyo a la pelinegra, ocultando perfectamente sus ganas de reírse frente a ella. Sin embargo, todo ese evento no tendría que pasar de ellos, comunicarlo a la Sociedad sería hundirse ella misma.

El cabello mojado y pegado a su cuerpo le molestaba en esos momentos y sentía que el montón de mechones negros le pesaban más de lo normal. El golpe de la cabeza ya no la lastimaba más, y el mareo había cesado. Se cubrió con sus brazos y poco a poco los fue lamiendo, las cortadas fueron desapareciendo lentamente, aunque no todas. Los cortes de las piernas serían más complicados pues no alcanzaba ni era contorsionista, así que a esos los dejo sangrar a gusto. El agua pronto se vio tintada del salvaje rojo de sus heridas y de la misma forma, Ayumi se vio cubierta, literalmente, de la cabeza a los pies.

Aunque pensaba en eso, su cabeza formulaba ideas a una velocidad impresionante aun con todo lo que había dentro de ella en esos momentos.

Quería a Zero. Lo necesitaba como un adicto necesita de una nueva dosis de droga. Para aliviarse, para quitar toda esa ansiedad. Se mordió el labio inferior y lo arrastró a su boca; tenía los ojos cerrados, las cejas arqueadas y un gesto de placer con el que apenas podía. Imaginó que estaba con Zero, él la sujetaba por la cintura al tiempo en que le besaba el cuello. Invariablemente siempre sus labios terminaban allí, no importaba la situación, era parte de su naturaleza lo que los hacía terminar ahí o en cualquier parte donde se tuviera fácil acceso a la sangre. Suspiró y dejo chocar su cabeza con el azulejo blanco de la pared de la ducha; sus propios colmillos le causaban cosquillas. Continuando con su fantasía, Zero le tocaba el vientre juguetonamente, amenazando con descender unos centímetros más; pegó sus piernas y sus manos se recargaron en la pared resbalosa. Una de las manos de Zero la arrinconó de frente a la pared mientras la otra sopesaba uno de sus senos y jugueteaba con su pezón.

Soltó una carcajada escandalosa y dio la vuelta, de forma que su espalda tocó los azulejos fríos y en silencio cerró las llaves del agua. Tenía hambre y unas ganas estúpidas e incontenibles de llevar a la realidad su fantasía. Se sentó en el piso de la ducha, con la vista al frente observando atentamente su reflejo en la puerta de cristal que por fuera estaba esmerilado, pero por dentro ofrecía la posibilidad de ser ocupada como un burdo espejo. Ya no había tantas marcas y la sangre ya se había caído casi por completo gracias al agua; tomó la esponja que traía en una bolsita con las demás cosas del baño, la atiborró de jabón y empezó a tallarla contra su cuerpo, al principio de manera normal aunque incrementó la intensidad de un momento a otro dejando su piel roja y adolorida.

Odiaba su sangre, pero sobre todo, justo en esos instantes odiaba más su carne, su cuerpo, por la sencilla razón de haberla hecho sentir cuando no debía. ¿Por qué todo ese placer al recordar lo que había sucedido con Sara? ¿Por qué ella tenía que haber sentido eso? No entendía porque no había sido como antes, cuando tenía a sus amantes, Ayumi podía escoger con quien sentir y con quién no. Aunque claro el juego nunca pasaba de ser ella quien mordiera, estaba estrictamente prohibido que se dejara morder y _nadie _quería. Claro, nadie querría si su vida estaba en riesgo, pues al hacerlo uno se metía con Kaname y nadie correría el riesgo. Como más tarde se enteraría, en Japón se había encargado Ichijo Asato de correr esa idea, él había descubierto que Kuran la tenía escondida y pensó que guardar ese secreto sería beneficioso en el futuro, Asato había dicho a algunos de su confianza la ubicación de Ayumi, era por él que llegaban a encontrarla para ofrecerse de amantes. El caso era que la mayoría de sus amantes eran mucho mayores que ella, en ese entonces, Ayumi tenía 13 años y ellos cercanos a los 30… afortunadamente, 30 normales.

La lolita se la pasaba consentida por cada uno de ellos, diariamente un regalo diferente, diariamente llamadas, diariamente la esperaban en la puerta del colegio y diariamente se alimentaba de ellos. Luego, cansada los botaba, ninguno sobrepasaba los tres meses. A Ayumi le molestaba ser utilizada de esa forma, aún cuando podía pensarse que ella se aprovechaba de ellos. Pero luego llegó uno nuevo, guapo como solían ser los vampiros, con un aire taciturno y bohemio y que no estaba interesado en ella en absoluto, sólo estaba ahí por insistencia de un pariente con el que vivía. Él nunca se lo ofreció formalmente y Ayumi no buscaba con él nada, de manera que una cosa llevó a la otra, terminaron como amantes por casi dos años. La pelinegra se soltaba con él y se permitía sentir, porque él la hacía sentir como si corriera en una pendiente, tal como Zero. Y las cosas con él habían terminado por culpa de Kaname, aunque ya no había resentimientos.

_... una sucia hembra de casi 20 años ..._

Por eso se preguntaba por qué no había podido "desconectarse" cuando había estado con Sara.

* * *

-Ahora mismo está bien, sólo necesita descansar y alimentarse –insistió Cross, algo cansado de repetirlo- Zero, ya está mejor.

-Recuerda que esas cosas resisten mucho… -agregó con malicia Kaito-

-Pues "esa cosa", es mi novia. –contestó molesto-

-Kaito-kun, afuera por favor… -pidió el Director amablemente-

El joven salió con una risita, divertido un poco por el comentario. Estaban en la oficina del Director, bueno del "Presidente". El Director colocó sus manos sobre el escritorio y entrelazo los dedos, Zero se lo esperaba, era la pose que ocupaba para hablar seriamente. Lo conocía ya bastante. No habló en unos minutos y sólo el segundero del reloj de pared inundaba la habitación.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Te ha dicho sobre algo que le haya pasado recientemente? –negó como respuesta- Entonces –suspiró- no tenemos nada. Ayu-Chan no quiere hablar, lo cual es perfectamente entendible considerando que… bueno, su estado.

-¿Ya lo llamaste?

-Ohh…-Kaien entendía perfectamente a quién se refería- aún no. Estábamos algo ocupados aquí…

-¿Con la cena? –arqueó una ceja- ¡Siempre le alertas de todo y en este momento en que nos es de vital importancia…! –gritó-

-¡Zero, contrólate por favor! –le ordenó, pocas veces lo había visto así, enojado- ¿Crees que no me preocupa ella? ¡Claro que lo hace! No pienses que no hemos hecho nada, recuerda que algunos fueron a ver qué encontraban cerca de aquí y otros fueron al pueblo. Además… ¿Qué piensas tú que sentí al verla y cuando intenté ayudarla? -Bajó la cabeza avergonzado, Cross sin duda sabía cómo callarlo y hacerlo entrar en razón.- Y… -unos rasguños se escucharon tras la puerta- ¿Qué fue eso?

-Ayumi… -respondió-…Bueno, no exactamente ella.

-Pero… -abrió la puerta y el lobo de hacia un rato entró y se echó sobre los pies de Zero-

-¡¿De quién es esa cosa? –gritó cerrando la puerta tras de sí- ¿Dijiste "Ayumi", ella lo trajo?

-Kaito piensa eso; y se siente como ella…

-Esto ya se torna más serio… -acarició la cabeza del lobo que lo miraba con ojos de compasión-

-¿Cómo se hace?

-Es un truco de invocación, los que tengan sangre "especial" –hizo comillas en el aire- lo pueden hacer, a ciencia cierta no sé cómo es que lo logran; es energía que toma forma física, ya sean lobos, murciélagos o cuervos; sirven en caso de peligro, no tienen la misma presencia que los vampiros de manera que los pueden ocupar como espías, como carnada o defensa. En ésta última, ocupan mucho poder del dueño.

-Tenía sangre cuando Kaito y yo lo encontramos.

-Probablemente, Ayumi lo invocó para ayudarse.

-Pero ella no es una sangrepura –dijo la palabra en voz baja- completa ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo entonces?

-Te dije que los que la tuvieran, no que fueran totales sangrepuras. –se tocó el cuello, sintiéndolo algo tenso- Kiryuu-kun, tal vez, deberías alimentarte de Ayu-Chan, lo va a necesitar.

-¿Alimentarme? ¿Estás…?

-Escúchame… suena loco y más con las circunstancias, pero a los vampiros el que fluya un poco de su sangre cuando se sienten mal, los alivia y los pone muchísimo mejor. Es como si con eso sacaran todo su pesar. Piénsalo, normalmente yo no te diría que lo hicieras ¿o sí? Ayumi tiene hambre también, así que es probable que incluso ella te muerda, con cuidado, no quiero que tengamos incidentes como en la fiesta. –Zero se sonrojó- Va a ser muy extraño y espera cualquier cosa, puede tener hambre y estar enojada o muy deprimida, eso también sería consecuencia del shock; trata de que esté mejor.

-Tendríamos que sacarla de aquí entonces, todos se darían cuenta… -Kaien agitó un dedo en señal de desaprobación-

-Ya me encargué de eso. Hay un truquito muy bueno que "sella" las habitaciones; prohíbe el paso del olor a sangre hacia el exterior del cuarto. Ten cuidado. Y si ella despierta, hazla bajar para que cenen o en todo caso baja tú. –El peliplata asintió con la cabeza- Hablo en serio, no quiero ir por ustedes a la habitación y encontrarme con que han hecho cosas de más.

* * *

Me dijo en que habitación estaba Ayumi y subí con la bola de pelos (que Cross había bautizado como Aki-Chan) siguiéndome lentamente, suponía que si tenía la apariencia de un lobo, debía tener todas las características de uno, así que me fui con precaución pero apenas me hacía caso. Al parecer ambos estábamos nerviosos, él por la presencia de todos los cazadores (que para esos momentos ya habían regresado), yo por la forma en que reaccionaría al verla, aunque Kaien juraba que estaba mejor.

Toqué la puerta y nada. Ningún sonido, me preocupé en extremo aunque ya había considerando la idea de que estuviera dormida y abrí la puerta. La luz proveniente del cuarto de baño me permitió distinguir a Ayumi envuelta en una manta roja mientras dormía plácidamente. Aki-chan se acomodó en dos patas preparándose a subir a la cama, temí que la despertaría así que le ordené en un susurro que bajara, me gruño en silencio, al menos tenía consideración y se echó nuevamente, probablemente también estaba cansado.

Tomé la silla que estaba próxima a la puerta y la coloqué al lado de la cama, sentándome. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que me empezara a dar sueño, di algunas cabezadas y me despabilé un poco al notar que Ayumi no estaba en la cama. ¿Cuándo se había movido? Sentí peso sobre mis piernas y miré hacia abajo, ella estaba recostada en mi regazo, bueno su cabeza y el resto de su cuerpo en el suelo, sus manos estaban bastante cálidas y se apoyaban en mis rodillas. La falda de su vestido blanco le tapaba las piernas y las mangas cubrían parte de su rostro. La levanté con facilidad y la senté sobre mí, ella no se movió mucho, sin embargo si lanzó un quejido que no supe si tomar como buena o mala señal.

-¿Hola? –pregunté mientras se acomodaba en mi regazo-

-Hola… señor Lawrence… -me contestó débilmente con una sonrisa juguetona-

-¿Puedo preguntar lo obvio? –ella soltó una risita por lo bajo-

-Estoy mejor físicamente, sólo cansada… quizá hambrienta. –dijo al tiempo en que tocaba mi cuello y daba un suave mordisco con sus labios-

-Hazlo… -pedí en un susurro, mis labios tocaban su cabello; cerré los ojos esperando sentir su húmeda lengua y su cálido aliento sobre mí, pero nada de eso sucedió.

-¿Te dijo que hacer, eh?

-¿Por qué no lo averiguas tu misma?

-Porque es cansado y no tengo ningún ánimo de hacerlo: quiero que me digas…

Me levanté torpemente con Ayumi aún en mis brazos y la deje en la cama.

-La última vez me obligaste, tú tienes que compensarme…

-Pero… -replicó, aunque ambos sabíamos que era inútil-

-Sabes que eres muy injusta conmigo, ¿Por qué yo tengo que ver como sufres y no puedo hacer nada? –bajó la mirada en extremo avergonzada-

-¿Ojo por ojo?

-Esto no es venganza… -me quité la playera para evitar accidentes, ella era ¡vaya! Muy habilidosa en el "arte" de alimentarse y yo por el contrario aún era una bestia que no sabía cómo hacerlo. Ayumi me veía de reojo y de cierta forma, sentí que me veía con miedo.- No quiero obligarte… así que dime, ¿Paro? –sacudió la cabeza y entonces, continué; le desabroché el cuello del vestido hasta donde su ropa interior era visible. Temblaba debajo de mí.

Si seguía, sería como los malditos que la habían atacado… Y ella no quería hacerlo tampoco, entonces… no había nada que hacer. Me disponía a hacerme a un lado pero me detuvo de una manera… "rara": enredando sus piernas a mi cuerpo. Sé que me sonrojé mucho porque sentía calor. Clavó sus ojos en los míos, recordé la primera vez en que nos besamos, extraño.

Confusión. Miedo. Ansiedad. Su deseo y el mío. Nuestro deseo.

Lo último al final resultó lo más fuerte. Recargué mis labios en los suyos en uno de los besos más… no lo sé… ¿torpes o puros? Que nos habíamos dado. Sin embargo, no fue el único lugar que besé, su frente, sus mejillas; repasando con mi nariz lentamente, exhalando e inhalando de la misma forma, llegué nuevamente a sus labios. Seguía temblando, pero no perdió la oportunidad y acercó su rostro al mío, apresó mi labio inferior entre los suyos, chupándolo.

Cross tenía razón, ella ya se había recuperado. Y esto lo probaba. El que estuviéramos así, probaba que ya estábamos bien, incluso. La sujete con fuerza a mi cuerpo, Ayumi me miró como si le sorprendiera el gesto y soltó una risita que tardó unos segundos en apagarse gracias a mí. Quizá la mire demasiado, pero bueno, mi intención no era incomodarla como sucedió sino… supongo que todo lo contrario, creo que no tenía idea de lo que quería. Puede que fuese absurdo, pero apenas me había dado cuenta de que Ayumi tenía tres perforaciones en cada oreja. Nada era tan simple como creía y a decir verdad, no la conocía nada.

Me soltó y se sentó con poco esfuerzo sobre las almohadas, dándole la espalda a la cabecera. Estaba a punto de acomodarme a un lado suyo cuando me detuvo, sin más me deje caer y recargué mi peso sobre mis palmas, hacia atrás. Ayumi se llevó una mano al cuello, algo meditativa.

-Zero, sé que Cross y tú sólo quieren ayudar pero la cosa es que… no es fácil y no sé si puedo dejar que me muerdas, así como no sé si puedo hacértelo. –Estaba a punto de hablar cuando ella me silenció poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios.- ¿Quieres saber la razón, no? –continuo- No es por lo de hoy. –aseguró mientras suspiraba tendidamente y hacia la cabeza para atrás- Iré al grano, aunque no tocaré el tema más adelante. Hace unos días, Sara me puso un… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Ultimátum? Sí, supongo que puedo llamarle así… Quiere que nos hagamos a un lado para que ella pueda acabar con Kaname sin contratiempo alguno.

Me sorprendí de que Ayumi bromeara con eso y pensé que lo estaba haciendo para aligerar un tanto la información.

-Mira, creía que no le importaba nada a ella, pero hace unos días me hizo cambiar esa idea y lo de hoy solo lo reafirma. Pienso que Sara fue quien planeo el ataque, aunque no estoy segura de que en verdad fuese ella. Comentó que el Consejo me quiere fuera, junto con Kaname, pero veo bastante estúpido que sean ellos. Para empezar, si los viejos vienen detrás de mí se enfrentarán con Kaname; si es él, bueno… lo hubiera hecho ya.

-¿Hubiera hecho qué…? –siendo sincero, sabía perfectamente a que se refería-

-Matarme. –Sentenció aunque parecía no importarle mucho- Comparándonos, es como si un ratón estuviera de frente a un león. Es evidente que Kaname me supera en poder y si quisiera, ya me hubiera matado. La verdad, me confundí, porque Sara… tiene un don impresionante para envolver a la gente, pero su encanto frente a mí duro poco porque en seguida me dio a entender que quería "comerme".

_... me dijiste que era mejor admitir lo que era a encubrirlo ..._

_"No deberías hablar con cualquier vampiro"_ con que a eso se refería… Sara entonces había intentado alimentarse de Ayumi, era una imagen repugnante desde cualquier punto de vista. Como cazador me asqueaba la idea de que esa perra sangrepura se acercara a su cuello para hincarle los colmillos sin importarle las quejas que pudiera darle Ayumi. Como vampiro debo de decir que me parecía obsceno, saber que Sara… ¡ella no podía hacerle eso! Era denigrante ¿Cuántos chupasangre consideraban ese acto como algo tan personal, tan intimo y casi sagrado y Sara quería obtenerlo así de fácil? ¡Era como si quisiera ultrajarla! Eso me convencía de que Sara pertenecía a esa clase baja que se acerca más a las bestias por su comportamiento en lugar de ser una sangrepura.

¡Me llenaba de rabia, coraje y frustración enterarme de eso! Ayumi no me lo había dicho claramente, pero por su forma de hablar del tema (desconectada y distante) sabía que se había atrevido a intentar morderla en lugar de "darle a entender". ¡Era despreciable y lo sabía de primera mano! Me levanté y en un acto reflejo empecé a andar por la habitación, enterrando el rostro en mis manos. Se escuchaba claramente mi respiración de forma intensa y entrecortada. La iba a matar, en cuanto la viera ¡Esa perra no se saldría con la suya! Golpee la puerta y un crujido se escuchó, me recargué en ella, intentando controlarme. Si ese ruido se había escuchado más allá del piso en el que nos encontrábamos, alguien subiría a averiguar qué pasaba y era lo que menos necesitaba.

_... a estas alturas la menor de mis desgracias sería hundirme en el océano ..._

-Yo también siento asco… -La voz de Ayumi había bastado para darme cuenta de que me había enfrascado en lo que yo sentía, me estaba proyectando en su situación. -… de lo que hizo, pero más de mí…- Me helé, no sólo por su voz: monótona y carente de emociones, sino porque Ayumi estaba de la misma forma en que yo había estado cuando Shizuka nos había atacado. -Olvídate de eso, Zero, no pienses en ella, no pienses en lo que Shizuka te hizo...

Estaba justo detrás mío, acorralándome, me permitió voltear y en seguida se lanzó a mi cuello, jalándome al suelo con la misma gracia de una bailarina. Había olvidado que no llevaba ya playera y un escalofrío me recorrió cuando mi espalda se deslizo por la puerta.

-Lo siento...

No entendí porque se disculpaba hasta que me mordió bruscamente en el cuello, sin querer solté un quejido de dolor y Ayumi en seguida paró. La sangre escurría por mi clavícula, podía sentirla; me besó y probé el sabor metálico que ahora tenían sus labios, pero también tenían el sabor del arrepentimiento y los secretos. Restregó su rostro contra mi mejilla en un gesto que me recordó a un cachorro herido, descendió. Yo creí que volvería a morderme pero siguió bajando al pasar mi esternón, su cabeza se detuvo y la chocó en mi pecho; ésta vez, quien respiraba con dificultad era ella. Una de las manos de Ayumi estaba en mi abdomen, rozando con el tacto de una mariposa; empecé a sentir calor al ser consciente de su toque y no estaba seguro de si yo era quien le estaba dando una interpretación equivocada o si Ayumi quería _otra cosa_.

_... dí mi nombre y toca mi cuerpo, al menos concédeme esto, es todo lo que necesito ..._

* * *

**NOTAS:**

Primero que nada ¡Hola! ¿Tenía mucho tiempo sin actualizar, verdad? Dios fueron como 4 meses... vaya vaya... ¿Mis disculpas todavía valen? Bueno, mi excusa es la escuela. Hace 2 semanas salí de vacaciones y en esas dos semanas completé esto ;_; así que vuelvo a disculparme.

Gracias por leerme, en serio! Y muchas gracias a **Vicky-Chan15**, a **Aka Tsuki **y a** Snoogle Goo** por sus reviews en el capítulo pasado. Debo de decir que estoy sorprendida, porque revisando el contador seguía teniendo los mismos lectores que tenía actualizando ^^, así que gracias igualmente por eso. Del siguiente capítulo, no tengo idea de cuando terminaré de escribirlo porque también actualizaré la otra historia que llevo. Pero no creo tardar tanto como lo hice ahora.

En la parte de los amantes de Ayumi escribí "En Japón" porque sí bien el manga y el anime no dicen donde exactamente se desarrolla la historia, es de suponerse considerando que el nombre y el apellido de la mayoría de personajes es japonés.

Ahora, en la parte explicativa del "truco de invocación", obviamente es inventado por mí. En algunos capítulos, vimos a Kaname ocupar a un lobo y blah blah blah, bueno… la idea me la dieron esas escenas y una imagen del artbook de VK, donde vemos a Yuki recostada sobre un lobo plateado (que sería representación de Zero) y abrazando a un lobo negro. No sé que quiso representar Hino (a ciencia cierta) con esa imagen pero a mí me ayudó en este capítulo.

El título... ¿Han escuchado Cocoon de Anna Tsuchiya? Bien, la canción me gusta mucho...es todo lo que digo de ella, porque en general el capítulo no tiene nada que ver con la letra. Yeso... viene de la canción Gips (o Gibs o gibusu) de Shiina Ringo que sólo es una declaración de amor..._ "Te amo, quiero estar contigo más y más y más (/por siempre, para siempre y siempre)"_ el título, según leí es porque la mujer de la canción quiere estar tan unida a su pareja como una férula. Hay varias líneas de canciones del álbum de Ringo "Shouso Strip" Tsumi to batsu (crimen y castigo), Sakana (Pez) y si... hay cierto contexto de la letra de Honnou. Ahora tal vez no tenga mucho sentido la descripción del capítulo pero viene por el nombre Shousho Strip que es más o menos "Desnudarse por ganar un juicio" o "Desnudarse para ganar un juicio" de cualquier forma es interesante. El juicio no existe en lo que escribí y de hecho lo cambiaría por "Batalla". Todo esto del blog Haiiro no Hitomi, gracias!

Creo que es todo ^^.


	25. El Funeral de la Moral

**CAPITULO 21**

**El funeral de la moral**

**-Parte 3-**

_A la prefecta el sueño la iba venciendo poco a poco y dentro del auto empezaba a cabecear. Se desató el moño en que iba recogido su largo cabello y giró el cuello, intentando relajarse un poco. Convencer a Kaname de que la dejara regresar sola había sido difícil y eso la había estresado. Un golpe fuerte detuvo el Honda en que se movía, parecía que le había caído algo encima por el ruido del impacto pero le costaba creer que algo así hubiera ocurrido, no era como si fuera posible que nevaran enormes piedras. El chofer bajó a ver que era, pidiéndole a Ayumi que no bajara del auto. En un principio iba a hacer caso, pero su curiosidad y miedo le obligaron a morbosear afuera. Sintió la presencia de dos vampiros aparte de ellos, así que salió con precaución del vehículo, le diría a su acompañante que se fueran antes de que ellos…_

_La garganta se le secó al ver al vampiro tendido sobre el cofre del auto, uno de los atacantes se estaba encargando de drenarlo. Se pasmó por apenas nos segundos, tiempo que le pareció una eternidad, la imagen tan parecida a la primera muerte que presenció: la de su padre. Horrorizada por la escena corrió unos metros lejos de ahí pero fue tomada por los hombros y la empujaron contra los árboles que estaban a la orilla de la autopista. El que la tenía a ella intentó morderla, pero era obvio que no lo iba a permitir, de forma que le golpearon la cabeza tratando de que retrocediera y se dejara morder; sintió como algo cálido le bajaba por la nuca: la habían hecho sangrar. No tuvo el suficiente tiempo para reparar en ello: una daga le atravesó la muñeca, provocando un ruido parecido al que hace un ratón al roer cuando llegó al hueso. El metal era movido de izquierda a derecha por el puro placer de ver el rostro de Ayumi con una mueca de dolor; los tendones se movían dentro y eran raspados con el arma antes de que la muñeca fuera clavada en el tronco del árbol._

_-Mantente quieta o será peor. –advirtió el nivel D, lamiendo con lascivia el grueso hilo de sangre que corría por su antebrazo. Subió una pierna y con la rodilla se encargó de darle un golpe que le sacó el aire del estomago. Al vampiro ni siquiera pensó en que siendo ella una "sangrepura" apenas eso le haría daño, pero parecía que estaba funcionando y que en poco tiempo, su ama tendría lo que quería. _

_El cuerpo de su víctima ofrecía tal resistencia que se le imposibilitaba terminar, sostuvo con una mano la daga mientras con la otra le atravesaba el costado. Escupió sangre al momento y un poco quedó en la comisura de sus labios. Los dedos del vampiro se retorcían en su interior, sacándole más del líquido vital. Ésta vez se contuvo de gritar o soltar muestra clara de su sufrimiento, puesto que alimentaría más el sadismo. Apretó la mandíbula lo suficiente como para hacer que su dentadura produjera ruido. Desafortunada o afortunadamente, el dolor se combinó con el placer de manera enfermiza._

_Ayumi se obligó a relajarse; nunca había ocupado los poderes que se suponía le otorgaba el simple hecho de tener una sangre poderosa. Sabía que podía ocupar la posesión de cuerpos, pero no el cómo realizarla. Era casi una sangrepura, sólo tenía un poco de la sangre de su madre de manera que las características y poderes de la familia Hiou aún las tendría. Apenas su cuerpo se soltó, el vampiro dejo de aplicar presión. Las uñas de Ayumi habían tomado la forma de garras en unos segundos y con la mano que tenía libre penetró el pecho de su atacante. El brote del liquido rojo le sonó asqueroso pero aún así sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo, acabaría con su presa o él acabaría con ella. Se sacó rápidamente la daga y un gesto de dolor se dibujo en su rostro. Se lanzó contra el vampiro y bebió de él hasta reducirlo a cenizas._

-Maldito… espero no les hayan prometido la gran cosa por mi…

_Camino sujetándose el costado, no paraba de sangrar y dolía tanto que no la dejaba moverse, Al parecer, matarlo había resultado un tanto inútil: su sangre ni le había servido puesto que las heridas en su mayoría aún estaban frescas. Tampoco esperaba que drenarlo le aliviara todo (puesto que era un nivel D, probablemente recién convertido) pero al menos que algo se curara._

_Como pudo se escondió entre los arbustos y árboles cercanos, no buscaba internarse más pues sabía que terminaría perdida, así como sabía que la encontraría el otro rápidamente por el olor metálico que despedían sus heridas. Se tocó la nuca revisando el golpe que estaba cerrando lentamente. Se sentó con las piernas pegadas al cuerpo para evitar una fuga innecesaria de calor, podía ver el vaho gracias al frío, sus dientes castañeaban y su pulso y respiración estaban acelerados, estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de hiperventilación. Debía relajarse un poco, al menos para pensar claramente en qué hacer. Sólo le quedaba el recurso de la invocación pero no recordaba mucho sobre ella, lo había realizado como cinco veces y cuando era muy pequeña así que sería un reto._

_-_Nota mental: Pedirle a Kaname que me enseñe a usas mis recursos

_Necesitaba pensar, concentrarse y estar alerta en caso de un nuevo ataque, todo al mismo tiempo._

_¿Y si corría? Podía ocupar lo que pudiera de su energía y estar más o menos a salvo rápidamente. Pero no sabía que tan veloz era su contrincante, probablemente la alcanzaría con facilidad y todo hubiera sido en vano._

_-_Gracias memoria_. –Se reprochó, no recordaba nada-_

_No quería una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, en esas condiciones sabía que las posibilidades de "ganar" eran mínimas, porque para empezar su cuerpo estaba herido y segundo, no conocía manera de pelear._

_No escuchaba ruido y eso le preocupaba más pues, generalmente, era señal de que las cosas empeorarían. Cerró los ojos y concentró su poder y energía en formar a la quimera que podría ayudarla._

_-¡Eres muy tonta si crees que estás escondida! –gritó el vampiro en un tono de burla- ¿Por qué no sales y me das lo que quiero?_

_Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina, si no hacía algo pronto, sería el fin. Sabía que no buscaban matarla de un principio, seguro las órdenes de Sara eran claras y sólo requería que uno de sus sirvientes le llevara su sangre, lo mataría chupándole toda la vida y así sabría que era Ayumi. No solamente la sacaría de la partida sino que Kaname estaría en desventaja._

_-¡Vamos, Sara-Sama quiere tu sangre para ser feliz y yo quiero que me deje en paz!_

_-Queremos lo mismo… Mierda.-Las palabras habían salido solas, había evitado hablar para que no la encontrara tan fácilmente y resultó lo contrario.-_

_-¡Buu! –dijo en un susurro estando frente a ella-_

_Ayumi dio un grito de terror y cayó de espaldas, aún así intentó escapar. Con trabajo logró ponerse de pie, aunque sus piernas temblaban por el frío y el pánico, apenas sosteniéndola. Corrió un buen tramo antes de que uno de sus pies se hundiera en la nieve y le provocara una caída, error que el nivel D aprovechó. Se volteó para defenderse pero su atacante se le echo encima, la pelinegra lo pateo en repetidas ocasiones al agitar sus piernas desesperadamente. Consiguió hacerlo caer y Ayumi se arrastró torpemente: el movimiento había causado que sus heridas sangraran con la misma intensidad de un principio. En un segundo la tomaron por las piernas y alaridos de dolor salieron de su boca: el infeliz le penetraba los muslos con sus garras para conseguir subir hasta sus caderas. No dejaba de golpearlo en la cabeza esperando que la soltara pero tal cosa no sucedía._

_-Perra… -gruño al colocarse sobre ella- Debiste hacerlo por las buenas._

_Rasguño los brazos de Ayumi para evitar que lo siguiera golpeando y las levanto por encima de su cabeza, con una mano los sujetó. Le mordió el cuello como si quisiera destrozárselo, la pelinegra se seguía moviendo lo que hacía que la sangre saliera en abundancia._

-Bonita Navidad… _-pensó con sarcasmo, suplicando que al menos fuera lo último y que las consecuencias no fueran tan graves-_

_Comenzó a marearse por la pérdida del vital líquido y un nuevo ataque de pánico se apoderó de ella. La cabeza le daba vueltas y no lograba enfocar la vista en nada. De un momento a otro sintió más peso en su cuerpo y que la dejaban de morder, un grito ensordecedor penetró sus oídos acompañados de salvajes gruñidos. No podía creerlo: lo había conseguido. Sobre ella y atacando sin piedad a su presa, un lobo plateado estaba._

_Ayumi se imagino cuan placentero sería que el vampiro se retorciera sobre ella al tener una muerte lenta y tortuosa; no sabía que tenía una tendencia sadomasoquista. Su deseo se alimentó al sentir tibia sangre por su cuello, aunque no distinguía si era suya o del otro, además los gritos crueles le produjeron algo parecido al placer, sintiendo en su vientre el calor del advenimiento de un orgasmo. Al final no pudo más y enganchó sus colmillos al chupasangre, destrozándole la yugular con una mordida. El lobo se hizo a un lado y empezó a lamer la espalda de la víctima, lugar donde él había hecho profundos surcos con las garras. Ayumi lo dejo agonizante y se levanto sintiéndose ebria, intoxicada por una sangre vulgar. Su "otro" yo se encargaría de hacer el resto._

_Una nariz húmeda le rozó la mano mientras caminaba y se detuvo, acarició la cabeza de su albino ayudante y le miró a los ojos. Sintió que se veía en un espejo._

_-Gracias… -dijo débilmente- ¿Te puedes hacer cargo de él, no? –señaló con la cabeza el agonizante cuerpo antes de soltar una risita, prácticamente se estaba hablando a sí misma- Acabalo, es todo tuyo; ya sabrás como llegar._

* * *

…_**debajo de las sábanas del color de la pureza, se hizo una promesa apasionada…**_

Sus dudas fueron despejadas cuando los labios de Ayumi se acomodaron sobre los de él y se movieron de forma un poco dudosa, las manos sobre los hombros de Zero le dieron más apoyo y finalmente se decidió a dejarse llevar. El peliplata por su parte, se quedó estoico al contacto, con los ojos abiertos y mirando al frente, como si lo hubiera tomado por sorpresa, cuando era obvio que no. Tardó bastante para reaccionar y el chasquido húmedo al fin del beso, le avergonzó sobremanera.

La prefecta bajó la mano y subió a la vez para estar a la altura de Zero, estirando el cuello como elegante cisne, y como si estuviera hipnotizado, el cazador delineo la sensual curva que se formaba. La pelinegra por su parte, limpió con la punta de la lengua la sangre que aún tenía en el cuerpo Zero, las gotas se habían corrido, dándole la oportunidad de disfrutar del sabor de él. Empezó a tocarla por encima de la ropa y en el mínimo espacio libre de ella que había dejado al desabrocharle el vestido, Ayumi le tomó las manos y las llevó directa y descaradamente a sus senos, en cuanto él dejo de mover las manos, lo castigó volviéndolo a morder en el todavía delicado punto anterior. Zero la acomodó en una posición indecente dejándose llevar por la situación, sobre sus piernas y con las manos de Ayumi en sus hombros, tomándola por la cadera la acercó a él y ella separó las piernas para permitírselo.

Ayumi sacó sus colmillos después de eso y con una mueca traviesa se irguió sobre Zero, al respirar como lo hacían, la caja torácica de la prefecta amenazaba con chocar con la cara del peliplata.

-¿Deberíamos jugar?

-No sé, dímelo tú.

Creyó que Zero estaba consciente de que estaban en la Asociación así que no dijo nada más al respecto, además la situación ayudaba bastante y resultaba meramente excitante, pues tan solo el lugar donde estaban representaba un constante peligro –empezando porque los encontraran _abrazados _de aquella forma- ¿Y, acaso no dicen que lo prohibido y lo peligroso siempre saben mejor? Zero sintió ganas de morderla, de torturarla como ella estaba haciendo, pero temía lastimarla, temía que ella no estuviera lista aún.

-No seas tonto… -murmuró, sujetando la cabeza de Zero con ambas manos lo obligó a mirarle- ¿No te das cuenta? Yo en verdad, quiero que lo hagas… ¿No ves que esto es sólo un juego estúpido? Cuando quieras puedes hacerlo, no te detendré y tú no tienes por qué hacerlo.

-Hace un rato temblabas… -tras responder le acarició la clavícula-

-Esperaba que en serio me obligaras, aunque sabía que perdía el tiempo. –sonrió, acunándose en el pecho desnudo de Zero- Sé que no podrías hacerlo; eres muy bueno.

El silencio en el que se encontraban era acogedor y más con la tibieza que sentían estando así de juntos, Ayumi embozó una sonrisa al tiempo en que Zero le acariciaba gentilmente la cabeza. Ahora si podía decir que se encontraba mucho mejor. El peliplata tomó la mano derecha de Ayumi, la misma que horas antes había sido rota y la lleno de cálidas atenciones. Sabía lo que él haría así que se concentró en dejarse llevar, Zero la amaba y no le haría pasar por lo que Sara sí. El que se alimentaran no tenía por qué ser una traumática experiencia, sino todo lo contrario; ella trataba de demostrárselo al cazador y él se había encargado de enseñárselo también. Ayumi soltó un quejido agudo cuando Zero penetró la piel de su muñeca y enderezó la espalda como si hubiera recibido un golpe. Sus dedos en relativa libertad, rozaron la cara del ex humano con delicadeza y más o menos queriendo, se acomodó para volver a beber de él.

-Tú quieres saber, no creas que yo no quiero que sepas… -besó desde su oreja hasta su clavícula y de su clavícula a su oreja- … sólo es que creo… que sería abrir viejas heridas en ti…

Se separó de ella al escuchar esto, ¿Es que Ayumi sólo pensaba en él, no podía pensar en ella, en su bienestar? Él también buscó su cuello y lo premió con numerosos mimos, la abrazó como si la vida se le fuera en ello y reclamó sus labios con deseo. Él también necesitaba de Ayumi, la necesitaba en serio, necesitaba saber que podían estar bien, que pasara lo que pasara lo estarían.

-Llévate todo… -ronroneo cerca de su oído- Sólo quiero sentirte; fue suficiente… -la incongruencia de las frases confundió por unos segundos a Zero, pero de una u otra forma lo entendió.

-Estarás bien…yo me encargaré de eso. –le dijo en voz baja, pero Ayumi lo había escuchado tan claro, que parecía que Zero lo había gritado para que no hubiera lugar a dudas. La calidez del cuerpo del cazador envolviéndola la hizo tranquilizarse y le dio más ánimos para continuar.

-Muérdeme… -suplicó un segundo antes de hacer lo propio con Zero…

Se había tardado unos segundos en corresponder a su petición, pero en cuanto lo hizo se arrepintió de haber demorado. Zero sentía cosquillas en el cuello puesto que Ayumi bebía con voracidad y su respiración era un poco atropellada, pero fuera de eso se sentía muy bien. Leves temblores le invadieron pues estaba siendo víctima de maravillosas torturas por parte de la boca de la pelinegra. Las manos de Ayumi lo tocaron con sensualidad y con hambre, se sentía un tanto incomodo pero en unos segundos esto desapareció. Los temblores aumentaron y junto con estos las ganas que tenía Zero de provocarle las mismas sensaciones.

Inevitablemente se preguntó en qué momento había dejado de sentir miedo por las mordidas y si había sido gracias a las circunstancias o a Ayumi. Los gemidos que hacían temblar la garganta de ella podía sentirlos como propios y cada vez eran más intensos al igual que la fuerza que aplicaba con sus dedos sobre los hombros de Zero. A éste le invadió un sentimiento profundo de tristeza acompañado de enojo y compasión. Y era por esto que no lo entendía. ¿Cómo podía darse el lujo de _hacer lo que estaba haciendo_ cuando la situación no se prestaba para eso? Los choquecitos de la frente de Ayumi con su rostro, le daban idea de que ella estaba buscando su calor, su cuerpo, sentir que estaban cerca. Después de todo, ella tampoco se negaba a recibir los mimos y toqueteos del peliplata.

Seguían alimentándose. No tenía miedo de lo que estaba haciendo. No había lugar para ello, solo existía lugar para ellos dos. Su respiración se había sincronizado perfectamente lo que les otorgaba una bonita calma. Nunca se le había ocurrido hacer eso, no tenía idea de lo hermoso que podía ser beber al mismo tiempo; la sensación de bienestar y placer indescriptibles lo invadía completamente. La sangre dejaba de ser alimento al involucrar sentimientos y en ese momento, establecía una conexión fuerte que había unido su ser.

…_**y debajo de esta cama, oculto la realización de nuestros pecados…**_

Zero deslizó las mangas del vestido por los frágiles hombros de Ayumi, tocó su pecho que subía y bajaba y esta vez, no con "sanas" intenciones, palpó uno de sus senos y pronto sintió respuesta bajo su palma. Ayumi fue quien lo soltó pero no se movió mucho para que Zero continuara. Lamió con tranquilidad los agujeritos que sus colmillos habían dejado en el pálido cuello para cerrarlos. Después de la tormenta, no podía volver al antes, aunque algo le decía que no sería necesario. Deseaba poder seguir así, sin acordarse de lo que había más allá de la puerta, pero no podía. Debía aclarar todo, incluyendo sus preocupaciones.

-Oye, no me puedo ir del lado de Sara ¿Lo entiendes, verdad? –le susurró con la voz firme- ¿Sabes que eso es un peligro? -Zero no evitó soltar un gruñido de desagrado al verse interrumpido y pronto se soltó. -Ella en cualquier momento podría decidir atacarnos y estoy consciente de eso, pero no puedo traicionar a Kaname, aunque tampoco quiero ayudarlo, no te pondré en riesgo. –Miró a su regazo, donde tenía sujetas las manos de Zero- Así que estoy en medio, pero tú… bueno, estás protegido por Kaname –El peliplata bufó en desacuerdo, rodando los ojos- Ya sé que no te gusta la idea, pero a mí me alegra.

-Ambos sabemos por qué lo hace. –dijo con cierto aire de burla- ¿Estás de acuerdo que lo haga por eso?

-No, pero al menos es recíproco. –Los labios de Ayumi formaron una sonrisa de resignación-

-Siento como si lo de Sara fuera mi culpa, si no hubiéramos discutido…

-Cállate. –dijo con un tono seco y frío, apretando la quijada- No fue tu culpa y… no pasó nada, simplemente quede advertida; si me muevo con cuidado, si me alejo, si dejo a Kaname… estaremos bien. –intento hablar con una voz suave y tranquila, pero no sonó ni de una ni de otra forma- Pero… me preocupa Yuki… -Zero la miró atento, esto ya se ponía peor- … estoy segura de que no sabe que está pasando con Kaname y Sara y estoy segura de que él no le dirá. Sara va tras de ella, sólo para dañar a Kaname, eso me queda clarísimo, la cosa es que…

-Es cosa de Kuran… -aunque Yuki y él habían hablado, sabía que finalmente seguían separados y que lo que ocurriera con ella no le incumbía de ninguna forma.

-No sólo es de Kaname; tú y Yuki compartieron sangre, tienen un lazo, si le pasa algo a ella, lo resentirás. –Zero la envolvió en sus brazos, acurrucándola a su pecho- No es como lo que tenemos… Mi sangre es diferente a la de Yuki, nadie mejor que tú… y Kaname lo saben. –el peliplata parpadeo sorprendido. ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Era acaso que…?-El caso es que, mi sangre no ha creado un lazo tan fuerte como el que Yuki hizo, en parte también porque supongo que has bebido menos de mí.

-Ayu…

-Voy a dejar a Kaname, que se arregle como pueda. Además, no creo que le importe tanto. Si en algo tiene razón Sara, es que no he dejado de ser un peón para él. –se aclaró la garganta para continuar- Aunque eso no deja de ponerme triste porque…

Zero sintió una opresión en el pecho, dolorosa y larga; no quería escuchar el resto (y sentía que dejar de escuchar era lo primero que había hecho), porque esta clase de tortura lo mataría. Se entristeció y al mismo tiempo se llenó de rabia.

-_No lo digas, no lo digas… por favor._

Su mirada era suplicante, pero no se atrevía a ver a Ayumi, en lugar de eso suspiró y apretó los puños. Su semblante rápidamente cambió por una máscara fría, ocultando su verdadero sentir. ¿No podía ser que Yuki hubiera tenido razón, o sí? ¿Y si la tenía, qué haría a sabiendas de eso? ¿Podría aceptarlo o haría que todo terminara?

-¿Debo suponer que me has malinterpretado, verdad? –dijo con un tono débil pero juguetón- Hay diferentes tipos de amor –se limitó a decir mientras la levantaba para sentarse separado de ella, esa era su forma de "castigarla" por _burlarse_ de él.

-Le tengo miedo a Sara, pero le tengo más miedo a Kaname. Si voy con La Reina Blanca, mi vida podría estar en riesgo, aunque no la tuya. Si voy con Kaname… bueno… ninguna opción me convence. –Ayumi no se movió del lugar donde Zero la había sentado, justo detrás de él y se dedicó a acomodarle el cabello mientras decía lo que pensaba- Para mí no fue fácil tomar la decisión que tomé, pero te elijo a ti, por encima de "mi familia", así que trata de entenderme porque si no pensaré que me equivoco.

Abrazó la espalda de Zero, besándole el cuello y llenando su cuerpo de ese tipo de calor que deja con ganas de más, la oleada empezó en su baja espalda y se extendió. La ligera humedad que había dejado en su piel le provocaba ligeros espasmos cuando chocaba con la respiración de Ayumi. Las manos de la prefecta bajaron y bajaron hasta encontrarse en la entrepierna de Zero, quien sentía además de eso los senos de ella apretarse contra él.

-Zero… -dijo tras su oreja soltando su aliento a gusto-

-¿Q-qué? –atinó a decir, aunque balbuceando-

-Tócame. –pidió lamiendo el lóbulo perforado-

Ayumi regresó sus manos al pecho de Zero, asomó la cabeza por encima del hombro de él, sonriéndole dormilonamente, otro poco y estaba seguro de que la prefecta caería nuevamente por el sueño, sólo que aún no estaba lo suficientemente cansada como para dejarse vencer. Vino un beso, luego otro y otro, todos llenos de tanta ternura como urgencia. Ayumi se dejó caer de espaldas en la duela, jalando consigo a Zero. Acomodó sus piernas alrededor de la cadera del peliplata, apretándolo. Aún con la espalda desnuda en la fría madera, sentía un bochorno recorrerle todo el cuerpo, naciente en sus mejillas y que terminaba en su vientre, causándole algo parecido a las cosquillas.

-¿Estás…?

-¿Bien, segura, bien segura? Sí, lo estoy. –dijo pícaramente, mientras sus manos acariciaban el rostro de Zero. Separó sus labios al ver los de él, húmedos y al parecer, tan impacientes como los suyos.

Sonrió mientras volvía a besar a Zero, sintiendo su cálido aliento chocando. Sus dedos se enredaron con los cortos mechones plateados; el cazador la tomaba por la nuca profundizando el acto y permitiendo que sus lenguas se enredaran a gusto, interpretando una singular danza al compás de sus erráticos latidos. Zero estaba a escasos centímetros de tocar con su cuerpo el de Ayumi, pero trataba de evitarlo para no lastimarla, aunque cada vez se le hacía más complicado.

El largo cabello negro caía hacia atrás en un extraña cascada, las rodillas ligeramente separadas en conjunto con los labios que apenas mostraban emoción, pero sí dos pares de puntiagudos colmillos, blancos, peligrosos, excitantes. Las lechosas manos sobre el cuello de Zero, las de éste acariciando la tersa piel debajo suyo. La palpitante yugular de Ayumi le llamó la atención inmediatamente, pero había sido suficiente, no más sangre (por ese día), sin embargo, se detuvo un rato para llenarla de apremiantes caricias mientras era observado con lascivia. Toqueteó suavemente su pecho; las cinco yemas, de cinco delgados dedos, se enterraron en su nuca, al tiempo en que las otras cinco bajaban por su espalda.

Cuando las manos de Zero tocaron sus costillas, un ligero gemido, apenas audible escapó de su boca. Torpemente, con la habilidad de quien no sabe (y que claramente era su situación), llevó ambas manos a la espalda de Ayumi, intentando desprenderla de su ropa interior. El movimiento debajo de ella, la desconcertó e incomodó un tanto; como no queriendo, bajó la cadera y subió el torso, pegándose al cuello de Zero, aferrándose a él. Le dio un lametón que hizo estremecer al cazador, quien aún se encontraba enfrascado en una peculiar batalla con el estúpido seguro del sostén; harto, lo jaló, rompiéndolo. Ayumi no pudo evitar voltear bruscamente, sorprendida por el "insignificante" acto y sintió una corriente de calor y placer envolverle al ver los ojos de Zero, teñidos de rojo. Se perdió en la penetrante mirada carmesí; el peliplata quitó de encima la mano sobre su nuca; ella se sumergió en el delicioso caos que Zero había desatado en su cuerpo.

Zero colocó la punta del dedo índice y del corazón sobre la boca de Ayumi, la cual lo interpretó a su gusto, tumbando de manera brusca a Zero, sobre sus espaldas. Soltó un quejido por el golpe y ella se rió por lo bajo. La pelinegra le vio con ojos curiosos, quizás esperando otra reacción de él. Una de sus manos cubrió el tatuaje sin quitarle la mirada de encima, pero poco a poco la fue bajando, hasta dejarla en su corazón.

-¿Aquí… dentro, está Ichiru, no? –Parpadeó sorprendido, era obvio que ella lo supiera, aunque había tardado mucho en anunciarlo.- ¿Shizuka, ella también está aquí?

Los ojos de Ayumi seguían posados sobre él, como exigiéndole respuestas a algo que simplemente no se había preguntado alguna vez. Era por causa de la sangrepura que él odiara tanto a los vampiros (incluyéndose) y la destructora de su familia, pero también era responsable de la felicidad de "su otra parte". Si Ichiru realmente había amado a Shizuka, entonces ésta estaría invariablemente en él.

-¿Sabes que ella también te amaba?

Zero se incómodo un poco aunque por otro lado, sintió, si bien no alegría, algo de tranquilidad o no sabía que sentía exactamente, era algo extraño.

-Lamento hablar de ella, de verdad. –Estaba siendo sincera, pero la disculpa no le convencía del todo; por qué había decidido hablar de su hermana, no lo entendía.

Lo abrazó y buscando refugio en su cuerpo se acomodó justo donde había limpiado las últimas gotas de sangre, en su pecho. Cerró los ojos instintivamente y eso extrañamente, calmó al cazador. Pasaron algunos minutos y Zero sintió que el peso sobre él aumentaba, trató de no moverse mucho al intentar ver si Ayumi estaba bien; se había quedado dormida. Esperaba que el agotamiento hubiera sido el responsable de aquello y no otra cosa, como sus heridas. Su respiración era regular al igual que su pulso, así que no había porque preocuparse.

La rodeo con los brazos y sé quedo un tanto pensativo; desde que se había puesto "rara", la sentía un tanto lejana pero a la vez tan cerca y la voz que sentía tan extrañamente familiar, hasta éste punto la había identificado con el tono de Shizuka. Seguramente por eso no se sentía tranquilo y quería evitar encontrar el parecido. Si algo debía entender es que aunque uno mire adelante, la sombra del pasado sigue a uno; quizás le había encontrado un parecido que no existía, por alguna razón no evidente.

Se levantaría y la dejaría dormir aunque no estaba tomando en cuenta que no le resultaría fácil, al menos terminaría incomodándola. Finalmente optó por quitársela de encima, levantarse, cargarla y ponerla en la cama. Método que le funcionó. Antes de salir, notó que el lobo aún estaba dormido.

* * *

Bajó a la cocina directamente para pasar desapercibido de los demás cazadores, tenía un hambre espantosa surgida del "encuentro" con Ayumi. Llegó y encontró a Yagari detrás de la barra, no le hubiera dado más importancia a eso de no ser porque Cross asomó la cabeza por encima de ésta, creando una curiosa imagen que Zero prefirió ignorar.

-¿Kiryuu-kun, qué pasó? –preguntó aún preocupado-

-Tengo hambre, vine a cenar. –contestó-

-Creo que se refiere a la chica, genio. –intervino Yagari con tono de burla-

-Ya, es sólo que parece que no se dio cuenta de que Ayumi no venía conmigo. –Cross le dirigió un gesto de molestia al tiempo en que le alcanzaba unos platos- Gracias. Sé quedó dormida en el cuarto.

-¿Y… cómo la ves?

-Cansada, aunque parece que está peor…eh… psicológicamente. –se sirvió en uno de los platos antes de seguir hablando- Sé que es normal, pero eso no viene sólo del ataque.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Kaien y Touga pusieron más interés en la plática, aunque uno disimuladamente-

-No sé exactamente que pasó, al parecer, un sangrepura –No sabía si decirle el nombre- está detrás de lo que pasó, pero Ayumi tampoco está segura de eso. –Zero empezó a comer esperando que no quisieran saber más al respecto de eso, además tampoco quería ahondar en detalles, aún estaba asqueado y horrorizado por todo lo que había en la sangre de la pelinegra. Queriendo o no, Ayumi le había permitido ver e incluso sentir lo que había sufrido esa noche.-

-Zero, la prefecta había estado rara desde días atrás. –dijo Yagari, quien durante esas vacaciones prácticamente los veía diariamente- ¿Sabes que pasó durante ese tiempo?

-Ayumi me había dicho que Sara la había buscado, aunque no sabía para qué. –habló con cierto tono de culpa Kaien, sentía que pudo haber tomado más en serio el comentario en lugar de dejarlo pasar-

-¿Cross, no habías dicho que sentías que alguien rondaba en tu casa? –El Director se sorprendió en exceso, no creyó que esa información fuese a colarse alguna vez, además él pensaba que el extraño era el encargado de "examinarla", de checar que ella fuera apta para el papel de líder.

-Eh, si, pero… -balbuceo, no sabía que decir para justificarse, no sabía si debía contarle a Zero lo que Kaname le había confiado. Tampoco estaba seguro de que el intruso en realidad fuera enviado del consejo o si había tenido que ver en el ataque y no tuvo más opción que reprocharse nuevamente por su descuido.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo fue eso?

-Muchacho tonto, ¿No se supone que fuiste entrenado para detectar la presencia de cualquier vampiro? –Reclamó el hombre a su alumno. Aún así hizo conjeturas, había una razón para que el Director no le dijera nada a Zero.-

-¡Lo siento, pero no sentí nada, en ningún momento! –gritó el peliplata. Su maestro hablaba con la verdad, él debía de haberse dado cuenta, probablemente eso se podía haber evitado, desgraciadamente estaba prestado atención a Ayumi por lo mal anímicamente que se encontraba y no en lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.-

-Kiryuu-kun, tranquilízate. Yo también soy responsable por no darme cuenta de quién era quién andaba por ahí. Ayu-Chan está a mi cuidado y al parecer no estoy haciendo un buen trabajo. –se disculpó-

-Tal vez, sería mejor que pensaran en qué se hará para ayudarla.

-Mph, sí, tienes mucha razón Yagari. Quizás llevarla con el médico.

-¿Un médico normal? –preguntó Zero con escepticismo-

-Desgraciadamente, sí. No es normal, en absoluto, que un vampiro enferme, de manera que no hay médicos que nos puedan ayudar en este caso.

-¿Y qué dirán, que sufrió un ataque en el que pudieron haberla desangrado? –dijo el maestro con ese aire sarcástico que lo caracterizaba- ¿Además, que solucionaría? Ella se curará rápido, hablando, claro, de su físico.

-Entonces, no tengo nada.

* * *

Volví a subir las escaleras, dándome especial prisa en los primeros escalones. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan descuidado como para no darme cuenta de que alguien estaba "espiando"? Un simple error que podía haber sido el causante de tan mal día, lo peor es que se trataba de un error de novatos. No ganaba nada reprochándome, claro estaba, sólo que no se me ocurría que hacer para solucionarlo. Ya habían atacado a Ayumi, si habían obtenido lo que querían, esperaba que fuera la última vez. Tampoco sabía que buscaba Sara, ¿Qué podía tener Ayu que deseara tanto? Porque aunque el objetivo real de la sangrepura era Kuran, no había motivo para atacarla.

Estaba tan concentrado en eso que no me di cuenta de cuando entré en la habitación que seguía prácticamente igual a como la había dejado, salvo que el lobo se había subido a la cama y Ayumi lo apretaba contra su pecho. Una pata ensangrentada le rozaba la cara pero no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto. Me acerqué para contemplar su sueño, noté el pálido rostro húmedo. Me sentí aún más culpable por la falla, toda la situación se había prestado de una u otra forma por mí. Era responsable, aunque ella se empeñara en negarlo. Reparé en la muñeca izquierda de Ayumi que estaba sobre el cuerpo del animal, llevaba un brazalete de plata al parecer, uno que antes no había visto. Le quedaba grande lo supe porque al menos le había dado dos vueltas a su muñeca, no, no era una pulsera, era un collar del que colgaba un ¿relicario? No podía verlo claramente, porque la despertaría.

-Shizu…chan. –una diminuta sonrisa se acomodó en los labios de Ayumi-

-¿Podré preguntarte más tarde, no? –murmuré sin querer mientras acariciaba despacio su cabello, cosa que no le agradó para nada a "Aki-chan" porque en seguida, gruño por lo bajo-

Me acomodé en la pared con la que chocaba la cabecera de la cama. Di un largo suspiro que contenía muchísimos pequeños al tiempo en que me tallaba los ojos, para luego bostezar. Mis parpados se cerraron con pesadez y lo único que podía hacer era escuchar nuestros latidos, nuevamente sincronizados.

* * *

-Bueno, ya llegamos. –anunció Kaname después de entrar tras de Yuki. Había hecho que los llevaran de regreso a la Academia, pues aparte de que quería pasar tiempo solo con ella, sabía que en ese lugar Yuki se sentía más segura que en cualquier otro.

-Lamento haber hecho que regresáramos –Se quitó el abrigo y lo llevaba en sus manos para empezar a subir las escaleras.

-No pasa nada –dijo gentilmente- Además, yo tampoco me sentía muy cómodo ahí.

Yuki dio un gran bostezo casi al llegar la final de las escaleras, había resultado agotador el saludar a tantos vampiros. Ruka estuvo a su lado la mayoría del tiempo, distrayéndola un tanto mientras Kaname hablaba con algún otro vampiro o funcionando como intermediaria cuando llegaba a presentarse algún miembro de su familia. La noble se había vuelto muy importante en su nueva vida, aún si antes (o incluso en esos momentos) le tenía un poco de temor.

Yuki recordó que Ruka era muy posesiva con Kaname y desde que se supiera que ella era hermana del sangrepura, la noble se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a educarla y a servirle fielmente, justo como lo hacía con Kaname, suponía que era porque Yuki, era parte de él. Quizás la parte que un día quiso ser. Yuki pensó en lo difícil que pudo haber sido para Ruka enfrentar esa realidad y enfrentar el haber sido utilizada.

-¿Pasa algo, Yuki? –preguntó su hermano preocupado, pues al entrar al cuarto, había ido directamente al tocador, se sentó en el pequeño taburete, tomó el cepillo y empezó a cepillarse de manera mecánica.

-¡Oh, no, nada! Sólo estaba divagando. –aseguró viéndolo a través del espejo- ¿Sabes? Me gustó pasar esta fecha con ellos, me divierte mucho ver como Ruka y Aidou siempre están peleando y como es que Akatsuki los separa.

-Lo sé, esos tres se llevan muy bien; a veces me olvido de que son primos, porque son como hermanos. –Yuki no evitó el sonreírle, nuevamente a través del reflejo. Pensaba que a pesar de que Kaname era observador, no se había detenido ver aquello.- Y se complementan bastante bien, Ruka y Kain son muy serios y equilibran a la perfección a… ¿Cómo es que le dicen las chicas de la clase diurna?

Yuki arqueo una ceja encantada por lo que Kaname le estaba dejando ver.

-Idol-sempai –respondió con una ligera risa.

-Bueno, pues complementan a "Idol". –Sonrió y notó como su hermana se perdía en el gesto. Luego se levantó como impulsado, parecía que había olvidado algo– Ahora vuelvo.

-Si…

Yuki no le tomó más importancia a eso, pues generalmente Kaname tendía a salir repentinamente. Sintió una pequeña opresión en el pecho, y se llevó instintivamente las manos ahí. Algo no andaba bien, así que dejo el cepillo y se levantó con velocidad, preocupada por esa sensación que estaba (mal) acostumbrada a sentir.

Sus habitaciones estaban relativamente cercanas, aunque cada una estaba del lado que le correspondía; corrió asustada de que algo le pasara a Kaname, pues encajaba perfectamente el que su hermano la hubiera dejado hacia apenas unos minutos.

-_¡Por favor! _–pidió de manera suplicante-

La puerta estaba abierta y con miedo se asomo hacia la habitación, dejo escapar un suspiro al ver que Kaname estaba bien, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con algo en las manos.

-No pensé que fueras tan impaciente.

Yuki se abrazó a él, ya estaba un poco más tranquila. Pero que Kaname estuviera bien significaba que entonces, era _otra persona_ la que no lo estaba pasando bien. No debía hacerlo, pero sin querer, pensó en Zero, de una manera tan fuerte que sentía que lo declaraba abiertamente y de la misma forma, se aferró a Kaname. Dolía demasiado como si le atravesaran el pecho y cerró los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó con preocupación Kaname, probablemente la misma con la que ella había corrido para asegurarse de que nada le había sucedido.-

-Yo también quisiera saberlo… -murmuró, apretada contra el cuerpo del mayor, entonces alzó la vista- ¿Podemos llamar a Papá? Algo… algo pasó.

Kaname la miró con seriedad, él también pensaba que había pasado algo, más que pensarlo, estaba completamente seguro. Había visto que unos minutos más tarde de que Ayumi saliera, el nivel D que la había estado observando desde que llegó a la fiesta se reunía con otro y salían. Si no fuera por el tipo de vampiros que eran, no le hubiera dado importancia (y menos, porque estaban vestidos como la servidumbre que estaba sirviendo a los invitados), pero por Dios, no creía que los Aidou invitaran a chupasangres de ese nivel. Por eso, quería evitar que Ayumi se fuera, pero siendo tan necia como era, no le hizo caso.

El mayor sin quitarle la mirada, la abrazó fuerte, besó sus cabellos con suavidad. Bajó a su altura y le extendió las manos. Yuki hecho una miradita y descubrió una cajita de color verde con un moño de color amarillo brillante.

-Antes, ábrelo, es para ti.

-Kaname-Onichama, no era…

-Sí, era necesario. –dijo con una cautivadora sonrisa después de interrumpirla.

-Muchas gracias. –agradeció entre apenada y halagada.

El regalo era una pulsera trenzada de oro blanco. Casi se le cae la mandíbula al piso al verlo y parecía ser que ésta era la reacción que Kaname esperaba de ella. La había escogido porque era una pieza perfecta para ella, era femenina, linda y no era sobrecargada, lo cual le permitía siempre llevarla como era su objetivo. Desde días atrás había visto que Yuki había vuelto a ponerse la pulsera con la que controlaba a Zero y por supuesto, le molestó, aunque sabía perfectamente que no podría hacer nada porque se olvidara de él. Siempre lo tendría presente.

…**me aseguras que mi amor es todo lo que necesitas para verte feliz, pero sé que esas palabras no son absolutamente verdad…**

* * *

**NOTAS:**

Hola a todos! Bueno, les traigo ésta tercera parte que es la última del capítulo 21. Supongo que en el capítulo siguiente, daré un salto de tiempo, para ponerme un tanto a como va el manga. (Que debo decir, va lento, muy lento a mi parecer.) No sé.

**Muchas gracias por leerme y por el apoyo! En serio! Si no fuera por ustedes, esto no sería posible.**

Ahora, explico el título. "El funeral de la moral" (Moraru no soushiki) es una canción de** Angela Aki**, en general, cuenta una historia referente a los valores y sentimientos. Me gusta por la letra y no sé, decidí llamar así el capítulo (que originalmente se iba a llamar "Añoranza en un bolsillo", aunque tal vez guarde el título para un futuro) porque ¿vieron que quise incluir algo de lemmon (que terminó en limme)? Bueno, pues me gustaría llegar a escribir un capítulo donde finalmente se "entierre a la moral". El summary, es parte de la canción, escogí ese pedazo por lo siguiente: la noche por el ataque, lo de "los creyentes" , diría que son los vampiros, los "no creyentes", los cazadores, por la nueva lucha que en el manga los va a unir de una u otra forma (sería lo que "los viste de luto"). Las líneas entre el capítulo corresponden a "Ai no Uta" y "Kiss Me Good-Bye" de la misma cantante.

Nuevamente gracias! Y si tienen tiempo, dejen un review o spameen mi muro en Facebook xD (Ahh por cierto, si tienen una sugerencia o algo así, también pueden dejarla ahí y será contestada).

Hasta luego!


	26. ¿Aceptación?

Jajaja lo siento, serán saludos rápidos (pero nos leemos detenidamente más abajo), esto es para hacer mención de un par de tracks muy interesantes y que tuvieron la _desfortuna_ de ser tomados para introducirlos en mi fic u_u : _Yuuwaku_ (o Yuhwaku) y _ZERO_ de** BUCK-TICK**. A ver si tienen la oportunidad de reproducirlos en el primer flash back (indicado con cursivas), confío en que sabrán en que momento preciso.

Por último, la última escena tiene spoilers de los últimos capítulos del manga (aunque no recuerdo que números e_é)

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

**¿ACEPTACIÓN?**

**-Fin del duelo-**

Tal como lo había sentido, las cosas no marchaban bien pero no fuimos para confirmarlo. Kaname y papá insistieron en que era mejor que nos quedáramos por cualquier inconveniente que se pudiera presentar. Siento horrores decirlo pero mi hermano no se veía tan preocupado por Ayumi como esperé, lo cierto era que estaba tan consternado como alguien que mira de reojo un accidente. Tristemente me daba cuenta de que a Kaname no le importaba ocupar a la gente en su beneficio y que la sangrepura pertenecía a ese grupo a pesar de lo que llevaban conociéndose.

No insistí tampoco, hubiera sido hipócrita de mi parte el haberlo hecho y sería evidente que yo quería hacerlo por Zero. Él, me preocupaba de verdad. Tenía idea de lo que había podido hacer siempre y cuando no se le detuviera. ¿Si había resultado herido tratando de buscar una inútil venganza? Me sentía como una tonta pensando en eso, probablemente las cosas siquiera se dieron así.

Le di a Kaname una excusa para estar sola, estaba confundida y necesitaba pensar. Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, demostraba claramente que solo estaba pensando en Zero y Kaname no merecía eso. Respiré hondo y me estiré perezosamente; tal vez no tenía que torturarme tanto, estaba cansada y quizás un buen sueño aliviaría mi mente, haciéndola descansar también de pensar en una sola cosa.

Apenas me recosté, en mi muñeca derecha hizo su aparición la pulsera con la rosa. ¿Ayumi sabría de su existencia? Y de ser así, ¿qué habría pensado? ¿Se habría molestado o se hubiera sentido tan hundida como yo en estos momentos?

Zero me había dicho que podíamos tratarnos como antes, sé que aún con eso, sería difícil e incómodo pero que al final, si resulta, será un gran acierto. Me encantaría pedirle a mi hermano que me llevara con papá para así poder acercarme un tanto, aunque es injusto también.

* * *

Hace unos días se dio la oportunidad de ir a la residencia, Kaname pidió que me quedara con ellos unos días por las vacaciones, pero sabía yo que era una forma de decir que se tenía que ir y dado que la condición de Ayumi no daba para quedarse conmigo y que los demás acompañarían a mi hermano (exceptuando a Aidou), no podía quejarme.

La casa estaría llena, había poco espacio para tantos, compartiría la habitación con Ayumi y Aidou con Zero; Kaname no nos quería solos en los dormitorios. Me pregunto si habrá tomado algo de consideración por los demás. Papá dijo que estaba bien por todos, que a ellos no les importaba tenernos ahí.

Normalmente no le importaba a Kaname dejarme sola con Aidou-senpai en nuestra casa, las cosas últimamente se han puesto más difíciles al parecer. Y no sólo por lo ocurrido con Ayumi. Alguien está soltando vampiros de nivel-E aunque parece que es para mantener a los cazadores ocupados. Nadie se ha tomado la molestia de contarme bien. Como siempre.

En la casa, papá nos recibe con abrazos a Aidou-senpai y a mí, al tiempo en que insiste en que pasemos. Al entrar a la sala lo primero que veo es una cascada de cabello blanco deslizándose por uno de los sillones, me pregunto quién es. Dando vuelta e internándonos más, me doy cuenta de que es una mujer profundamente dormida.

-Lo siento, Yuki-chan, Aidou-kun; Ayu-chan está tomando la siesta.

-Vaya… -Murmura el noble. No soy la única que no la reconoció. Nos acomodamos en el sofá grande disponible y papá en el pequeño.

-¿Cómo ha estado? –Pregunto, esperando que sea una respuesta positiva por el bien de todos.

-Está bien, Yuki. Mejoró bastante de Navidad hasta acá, hasta tuvo ánimos para salir y hacerse "eso" –Dijo, señalando los largos cabellos. Supuse que el cambio era por Zero, hasta que papá continúo. – ¿Se parece a Shizuka-sama, no? Ella dijo que estaba harta de que las compararan, pero que también estaba harta de que no le hicieran caso con esa apariencia porque les recordaba a los demás que había huido de su deber.

-¿Entonces… cambió el color de su cabello, sólo por eso? –Preguntó Aidou-senpai, algo sorprendido, tal vez pensando que era una idea muy tonta.

-Regresó a lucir como una Hiou, es todo. También tomen en cuenta que lo tenía teñido porque se estaba escondiendo.

-Pensé que era negro su cabello. Aunque me cuesta creer que con sólo cambiar el pelo, uno pueda mantenerse oculto tanto tiempo. –Dije incrédula.

-Bueno, a ella le funcionó más o menos 10 años. –Comentó papá. No sabía que había permanecido tanto tiempo alejada del mundo vampírico (aún si era de suponerse), pero bien, ¿Cuánto tiempo lo hice yo? El mismo que Ayumi.

Estuvimos hablando de cosas en su mayoría insignificantes y cotidianas, lo que habíamos hecho en Navidad y Año Nuevo, las vacaciones, como nos había ido de nuevo en la escuela, cosas así, mientras tomábamos el té. Casi no hablamos de que había sucedido en todo el año que habíamos dejado de vernos, lo seguimos evitando.

De un momento a otro, Ayumi se empezó a mover de manera un poco rara y su respiración comenzó a ser tan irregular que Aidou-senpai y yo no evitamos compartir una mirada de confusión, miedo y preocupación.

-No otra vez –Murmuró Papá al tiempo en que se apresuraba en llegar a ella-

-¿Cómo que otra vez? -Pregunté asustada-

-¿Podemos ayudar en algo? –Preguntó Aidou-senpai hablando por los dos-

-No se preocupen, se le pasa muy rápido. La verdad es que le ha pasado desde, mph, bueno. –Le sucedía desde el ataque, deduje mientras la cargaba y la abrazaba a su pecho, Ayumi abrió los ojos que estaban llorosos, supuse por la falta de aire, mientras enterraba sus dedos en él. – Está bien, todo va a estar bien. –Habló tan suave y pausadamente como cuando nos sucedía algo a nosotros y quería aliviarnos y sentí cierta nostalgia por el hogar. Cuando le acarició la cabeza y la empezó a mecer como si fuera un bebé, recordé que para que Zero durmiera le hablaba y lo tocaba. A diferencia mía, papá abrazaba a Ayumi muy fuerte, parecía que le quería hacer daño o que dolía, pero solo lo hacía como queriéndole crear consciencia del gesto.

Y luego, tal como había dicho, se tranquilizó, aflojando su cuerpo y con la respiración normalizada. Creo que todos los presentes sentimos el mismo alivio.

-¿Qué tal si van a acomodarse en las habitaciones, eh? –"Sugirió", tal vez para ahorrarle a la sangrepura la vergüenza de tener que vernos y saber que habíamos visto como estaba, mostrando debilidad y un punto flaco. Obedecimos prontamente.

* * *

La última vez que había estado ahí, en mi antigua habitación, fue cuando abofetee a Ayumi, de forma que al entrar llegó a mí esa escena y lo admito, volví a sentir esa misma pena; en esa ocasión siquiera reparé en lo que se había convertido ese cuarto. Entré y me sorprendió lo abarrotado que estaba de cosas, bueno, igualmente era un espacio no muy grande, pero estaba más o menos ordenado.

La cama fue lo primero que vi, una nueva cama, grande, vamos, de dos plazas (seguramente cambiada a propósito, lo cual no me sorprendía, resultaría para ella incomodísimo compartir el mismo lecho que yo, por la sencilla razón de poder "contagiarse" de mi olor, como diría Ruka.) con un edredón de color lavanda haciendo juego con las cortinas (un color extraño considerando la época), sobre ella un conejo blanco y una lechuza gris de felpa, lo que consideré curioso. El tocador tenía figuras de mariposas y unos esmaltes para uñas de estridentes colores, un cepillo y una caja llena de broches y demás cosas para el cabello; al parecer todo estaba a reventar en la habitación. De cierta forma, las cosas ahí no habían cambiado tanto y Ayumi había dejado los muebles tal y como estaban, así que no me sentía tan fuera de lugar, además, sentir la presencia de Zero en esa habitación ayudaba mucho.

Dejé mi pequeño equipaje a un lado del closet y salí no muy convencida, pero creía que ya había pasado mucho tiempo ahí adentro. ¿Cómo serían los siguientes días con ellos? Kaname no nos había dicho cuanto volveríamos a vernos. Y yo no podía adivinarlo. Con los tiempos que corrían sabía que no podían ser pocos, pero no sabía si quería que ese periodo fuera breve o muy largo. Choqué mi espalda con la pared y di un suspiro tendido. Aidou-senpai salió apenas unos segundos y emprendimos el regreso a la sala.

Cuando nos situamos ahí, Ayumi se había ido, pero había dejado como rastro toda la habitación fría, como si hubiera entrado una corriente de aire, probablemente, producto de un escape.

* * *

Ayumi caminaba torpemente al lado de Zero, como si estuviera dando sus primeros pasos, él no dijo nada a pesar de que lucía un rostro de leve desespero.

-Lo siento –dijo con la voz suave y adormilada aún-

-Date un poco de prisa. –contestó Zero que ocupaba el mismo timbre monótono-

-Pero no la hay, ¿o sí?

Era cierto, no había prisa alguna, porque estaban, de cierta forma, "huyendo". Tal vez porque no podrían lidiar con la incomodidad de estar juntos en presencia de Yuki, aunque en realidad, solo estaban haciendo tiempo, pues tendrían que enfrentarlo. Zero creía que la cosa sería más difícil para Yuki que para Ayumi, pero no tendría mucha razón porque ambas habían encontrado manera de atacarse.

Se trataba de una vuelta alrededor de los dormitorios, en parte obligación para los prefectos porque con la situación que se vivía afuera de los territorios de la Academia, podría dejar de ser ese un lugar seguro, tanto para los humanos como para los propios vampiros. Hasta ese momento, no habían encontrado nada diferente, ninguna huella, ninguna presencia, ningún olor. El invierno beneficiaba a cualquiera que se llegase a acercar, pues ocultaba a la perfección cualquier rastro. Y eso era como esperar una sorpresa o dar con algo invisible.

Ayumi iba tomada de la mano de Zero que iba dentro del bolsillo derecho de un abrigo oscuro. Esperando que nada hubiera cambiado en el instituto. Porque los rumores que venían de fuera, eran más reales que falsos. Así que la ansiedad se puede apoderar de ella y no hay mucho que pueda hacer.

Sus ojos se paran en Zero que la ha soltado para presionarla y hacerla caminar más rápido. Ahora sus manos van dentro de su propio abrigo, igual que las de él. Aminora aún más el paso y ve que pronto va a empezar a nevar.

Zero va indiferente, se ha adaptado nuevamente a la rutina. Camina con un paso constante, con la vista al frente pero de vez en cuando voltea la vista atrás para verificar que Ayumi va detrás de él.

Ella lleva las manos enfundadas en unos guantes grises, así que no le importa tanto hundirlos en la nieve para comenzar a formar una bola con ella. El cazador va muy adelante a esas alturas, pero como la albina quiere hacerle una travesura no le molesta.

Un murciélago de pequeño tamaño le pasa por el rostro y lo distrae de su actividad, por puro instinto, intenta encontrar algo que no corresponda a esa habitual escena, fija la vista en el bosque y su mano derecha se mueve, concentrada en encontrar la Bloody Rose. Quiere localizar a la prefecta sin resultado alguno. Un golpe helado en el omoplato lo hace voltear violentamente mientras una risa escandalosa hace eco.

-¡Ayumi! –le grita molesto-

-¡Zero! -grita ella a su vez haciéndole mofa-

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! –le ordena y se quita de la espalda la nieve; Ayumi le sonríe como diciendo "_Trataré_ de ya no hacerlo", aunque ambos saben que se repetirá.

* * *

_Poco después de regresar a casa, habían decidido ir a lo que era la casa Hiou. Era como para distraerse mientras pensaban en cosas de la misma importancia, pero tal vez más ligeros. Un "viaje" corto que habían podido realizar solos, bajo el permiso de Cross, claro estaba. Ayumi había pedido al mismo chofer que la había llevado la primera vez –lo que Zero consideró una exageración-, se encargó de que su casa ya estuviera limpia y ordenada, de que se hubieran contratado a la gente requerida –y solamente esa- para el mantenimiento de todo su "hogar"._

_Al llegar lo sorprendió el tamaño de la enorme mansión que tenía una fachada que pedía a gritos una buena capa de pintura urgentemente, un jardín que parecía más muerto que vivo y que seguro agradecería la presencia de un jardinero. No dijo nada y la siguió en silencio al interior de la casa; recién limpiada y ordenada, se podía incluso oler la cera que se ocupa para los muebles de madera. El recibidor tenía flores frescas y un ama de llaves uniformada, dándoles la bienvenida._

_-Hola, soy… _

_-No hace falta que se presente, Hiou-sama. –Dijo amable después de interrumpirla la –para su sorpresa- joven empleada, o quizá no era joven pero lo aparentaba, con los vampiros uno nunca sabía.- Me llamo Eri, un placer finalmente conocerla. –Acto seguido hizo una reverencia típica del servicio._

_Ambos echaron una mirada al aspecto de la nivel C, delgada y más bajita que Ayumi, pelo corto de color negro, piel blanca y ojos castaños. Belleza tradicional japonesa. Característica de cualquier vampiro, incluso los de nivel E, eran atractivos. Si no bastaba ver a su derecha y comprobarlo con Zero._

_Dieron un "rápido" recorrido por la mansión, pasando solamente por las habitaciones importantes. No creía muy útil el tener que ir con Zero y decirle "Y toda esta planta está conformada por miles de habitaciones para huéspedes", pero si creía necesario mostrarle cierto cuarto que tal vez le interesaría. Era amplio como todos los demás, con una puerta blanca idéntica a las otras, nada diferente a lo que acababan de ver. Ayumi abrió la puerta apenas conteniendo una sonrisa de emoción._

_El cuarto era de un azul turquesa con un piso de madera clara, tenía al fondo una ventana amplia desde donde podían verse los jardines traseros cubiertos de una gruesa capa de nieve, enfrente de ésta, un piano de cola de un negro brillante. Unos estantes con apenas unos cuantos libros pero sí un montón de elepés y unos cuantos cedés tanto de 12 como de 8 cm. Debajo había un tocadiscos y al lado de éste, un reproductor de discos, claro, más nuevo que el otro aunque lejos de compararse con los más recientes. Una alfombra de color crema y unos sillones de un contrastante café, unos cuadros de paisajes colgados en las paredes; todo eso para una habitación tan grande. Sobre la mesa de centro había varias revistas nuevas al parecer y un jarrón con el mismo tipo de flores de la entrada. Habían arreglado todo para la llegada de la "Princesa". _

_-Bueno, es momento de sorprenderte con mis dotes artísticas. –dijo elogiándose e invitando Zero a tomar asiento en uno de los sillones, quien, inevitablemente, había puesto cara de "¿En serio?"- Sí, sí se tocar el piano, no muy bien pero me gusta hacerlo. –levanto los hombros, dando a entender que no le importaba mucho.- Todos debemos desarrollar alguna… eh, cualidad artística, no soy muy buena para el resto, así que papá me animó a aprender y también en Inglaterra practicaba un poco._

_Zero caminaba en la habitación, lentamente, como para pasar el rato y se detuvo frente a la tonelada de discos._

_-¿1993, no? –preguntó levantando un CD con la portada negra y una especie de animal de un estridente amarillo.-_

_-_"Darker than Darkness, Style 93" _¿Lo conoces? _

_-Lo tenían en casa, nunca lo ponían por las letras._

_-¿Quieres oírlo, o sigue siendo tabú? -preguntó Ayumi con una sonrisa picara en el rostro y unos ojos maliciosos. Se levantó y le arrebató el CD de las manos para ponerlo en el reproductor.- Esta es una de mis favoritas. –le dio "Play" y apenas comenzó el sonido (que se trataba del crepitar de una aguja de tocadiscos sobre un disco de vinil), fue caminando hasta donde Zero, con unos pasos lentos al ritmo de la canción._

_Se rió, dando una amplia carcajada y se tiró en el sofá despreocupadamente, seguía tarareando la canción, con los ojos cerrados y en dado momento se mordió el labio. _

_-"_Al despertar, seguramente olvidaré una cara como esta y un calor como este"_ –cantó despreocupadamente, intentando transportarse a la sensual atmosfera de la canción, movió su cuerpo como solían hacer las cantantes de los años 20 sobre el escenario. -"_Y nuevamente, esta noche, está tentándome, un amante con el nombre de la muerte_" _

_Zero en serio no quería seguir viéndola, pero no podía evitarlo ¿Por qué escoger una canción como esa? Ignoraba que por esa vez, Ayumi no lo estaba haciendo para él, solo hacía mucho que no se soltaba con una canción. Y esa, esa bendita canción tenía todo para permitírselo. El crepitar que sonaba al final del track, la desilusionó un poco pues odiaba que terminara. Pensó en saltar canciones pero decidió parar. _

_-¿Has visto el nombre de la pista 6? –dijo divertida aunque su cara mostraba una especie de cansancio "satisfactorio". El peliplata revisó la parte trasera del CD y abrió los ojos de sorpresa, _"ZERO"_ podía leerse. – No creo que sea bueno que la escuches, no te gustará. _

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Como quieras… -Ayumi puso de nuevo el disco y la estridente música comenzó, ella soltó un suspiro, como cansada del show. _-"El loco sol derritió mi cara, como si estuviera gritando y llorando."_ –Cantó de una forma un tanto contrastante pues sonaba alegre, no como lo que decía la letra.- _"Al igual que éste, mi cuerpo brilla suavemente de color rojo. Ah, estoy ardiendo. Esta noche, me convertiré, me convertiré en cenizas" _–Ayumi se detuvo insegura de continuar, vio que Zero parecía esperar que terminara, así que siguió aunque no con la misma intensidad de antes. ¿Sería que no comprendía la relación de lo relatado con ellos?- _"Ámame gentilmente, mátame dulcemente con tus dedos. Ah estoy desapareciendo. Todo se reduce a cero."

_Lo había olvidado, el final de aquella canción que relataba una muerte lenta y donde el protagonista pedía que su amante fuera quien le diera fin a su agonía. Los vampiros solían morir desangrándose, en un charco de su propia vida para terminar como simple ceniza que podía llevarse el viento y toda su existencia condenada a eso._

* * *

No regresó Ayumi en un rato, de hecho, fueron bastantes horas las que estuvo afuera y por tanto, fueron bastantes horas las que estuvo con Zero afuera. Pero cuando llegaron, fue evidente que nadie sabía que hacer o que decir, así como era evidente que me estaban evitando. Bueno, no es que esperara que fuera algo así como que todos nos quisiéramos y que nos sintiéramos a gusto; supongo que no pensé que sería así y que se sentiría así de mal.

Aidou, claramente se da cuenta de mi estado. Le sonrío para probarle que estoy bien, pero hasta yo misma soy capaz de notar que estoy mintiendo y que no convenzo a nadie.

Cada vez que los veía juntos sentía ¡Dios! Tantas cosas. Cuando intercambiaban discretamente miradas de acuerdo, trataba de ocultar cuanto me dolía. Es horrible darse cuenta de todo lo que pudimos aprovechar una vez que lo hemos perdido. De vez en cuando, veo de reojo a Zero cuando está ocupado con alguna cosa, escojo los momentos de forma que no sea obvia.

Zero y Ayumi están juntos de un lado a otro. Ellos no se besan, no se abrazan, apenas intercambian palabras entre sí; no sé si es porque se entienden de forma particular sin necesidad de exteriorizarlo o algo por el estilo. Quizás solo es que no quieren incomodarnos más.

Me confunde, me enfada, me entristece y… ¿Por qué no decirlo? Me alegra un poco. Es extraño, lo admito. Sí, me cuesta todavía entenderlo, entender por qué Zero está con ella, aunque lo note a gusto; no sé cuál de los dos es, si mi cabeza o mi corazón, quien no lo permite. Y me esfuerzo mucho, quiero aceptarlo, quiero estar feliz por él, de verdad. Quiero que deje de dolerme cuando pienso que está bien y que es feliz con alguien más, con alguien que no soy.

… _**¿Por qué debería tener un momento tan difícil como este? …**_

Sé que por todo lo que pasó, lo que vivimos juntos y que nos marcó, no será fácil deshacerme de este sentimiento tan profundo y confuso que tengo. No estoy tan segura de lograr hacerlo, así como no estoy segura de querer hacerlo.

Vuelvo a la realidad después de varios minutos pensando en esto. Frente a mí, Ayumi está durmiendo, acomodada en su cama. No descansa, está durmiendo pero siento como ella está inquieta bajo su sueño, su cuerpo tampoco se mueve pero su respiración está siendo tan irregular como en la tarde. Desde mi futón la puedo escuchar. Yo tampoco puedo descansar y no es porque no esté cansada, tengo en mi mente un montón de cosas que siento me agotan. La escucho llorar, en silencio. Levanto un poco mi cabeza para verla, era mi imaginación puesto que ella sigue "bien". No sé qué pasa conmigo, pero a veces escucho "cosas"; hay veces en que me despierto pensando en que Kaname está llorando, sé que eso es por el lazo que él y yo tenemos, y que él ha sufrido mucho en soledad y que tal vez como Ayumi, también lloró en silencio o para sus adentros, sé que Zero lo hace también con frecuencia.

Los gemidos y lamentos aumentan de intensidad en mi mente, los escucho realmente, como si ella llorara cerca de mí; pero vamos, ambas estamos muy lejos de la otra aunque nos "unan" tres personas. De golpe se levanta y mi primera reacción es hacerme la dormida. Ayumi da una bocanada grande de aire y jadea tocándose la frente; el ambiente de su habitación huele a sal y a humedad. Mi corazón late rápido, como si descubriera algo que no debía. Siento su mirada en mí, y sé que la oscuridad de ese cuarto me cubre un rato, como para verla sin que se dé cuenta. Se está cubriendo la boca, como para silenciarse. De alguna manera siento su dolor, ella en verdad está sufriendo y mucho. No es solo el ataque, no es solo el terror que sintió y que siente, otra cosa la está atormentando. Y tiene que ver con Zero.

El sentimiento que tiene ella por él es real, tan genuino como el mío. De verdad lo ama, una pequeña prueba es que, está soportando todo ese daño el cual no creo que lo haya provocado él pero con el cual tiene que ver.

* * *

Zero duerme en su cama, no plácidamente, pero lo hace. Le molesta un poco el hecho de que Yuki esté ahí, trata, en serio que trata, de no mostrarlo, pero no sabe si está dando resultado. Sacude la cabeza y se lleva una mano al rostro, tiene hambre, la suficiente como para tener que levantarse y buscar las tabletas porque con las que tiene al alcance no bastarán.

En el pasillo se encuentra con Ayumi que está sentada, temblando, aunque no está seguro de si es porque tiene frío o porque otra vez, algo la inquieta. La levanta del brazo y la lleva un poco entre jalones a los que ella no responde. No es la primera vez, aunque sí la primera en que la encuentra afuera. Se está acabando a una velocidad que no le gusta.

Aidou está viendo la televisión en la sala y tiene que ver la escena que se está desarrollando detrás de él, porque como siempre, su curiosidad puede más. Zero le dirige una mirada amenazante como diciéndole que no diga nada.

Entran ambos en la cocina y Ayumi se sienta en la barra, pensando en que excusa ocupar, decidiéndose por la misma de siempre:

-No puedo dormir. –le dice con voz apagada-

-Tal vez porque estás durmiendo mucho en la tarde. –Mentira, ambos saben que sí puede dormir, pero no quiere hacerlo. Escucha golpecitos debajo de la barra y ve que es Ayumi quien la está golpeando con la rodilla porque no deja de mover una de sus piernas.- Deja de hacerlo.

-¿Y tú, por qué estás despierto? –cambia el tema sin dejar de moverse.-

-Tengo hambre.

-Lo siento, hay visitas. –Sonríe levemente, el tiempo en que Zero capta la broma.- También tengo hambre. Zero suspira y da la media vuelta para servir agua y hacer la horrible solución. La prefecta hace una serie de muecas, incluso antes de beberla. -¡Salud! –Dice un tanto asqueada y de un trago los dos se beben todo el vaso.

-Lo siento… -Le dice el prefecto, Ayumi responde hasta varios segundos después de pensar-

-Yo también, las tabletas nunca serán de mi agrado. –Da un suspiro largo de preocupación y un tanto de hastío- En todo caso, soy quien debería disculparse.

-¿Es mi sangre, no? –Habló un tanto frío, no quería sonar así, tan distante, pero el tono fue involuntario.

-¿Y? Yo lo cause. Lo sabemos claramente. Crucé el límite.

Tampoco era la primera vez que tocaban ese tema. Ambos tenían la razón.

* * *

_En aquella casa los habitantes no dormían, veían de aquí a allá con plumeros, escobas y demás cosas de limpieza; un ir y venir de tacones y apenas unos cuchicheos. Están en una habitación preparada para ellos dos, todo es enorme allí, lo que hace sentir a Zero más insignificante._

_Ayumi está tumbada de cara sobre la cama, no mira nada en concreto pues la oscuridad del cuarto no se lo permite del todo y aunque pudiera ver algo sería el fleco que la cubre como si fuera una telaraña. Zero está a lado suyo, despierto para variar. Ella se mueve lo suficiente como para verlo de frente y felinamente, se acerca a él, lo que lo incomoda demasiado. Besa su pómulo derecho, acariciándole el rostro y rozándolo con la punta de la nariz. La pelinegra le alza la playera que lleva. Zero lo único que hace es girar su rostro, avergonzado. _

_-Te necesito, en serio. No pasará nada. –le asegura con la voz más suave que puede._

_Todo se le fue de las manos. En su casa, hay muchas cosas que la sacan de sí. Apenas tiene respuestas a las preguntas iniciales y hay más dudas que mantienen su cabeza dando vueltas. Necesita ayuda externa. No puede confiar en nadie ya. Sigue pensando en posibilidades irreales. Ese lugar sigue oliendo a muerte. No había cambiado en nada, porque ella había querido dejarlo todo así, pensando en que, de esa forma, comprendería que llevó a su "madre" a hacer lo que había hecho._

_Ayumi lo sabe: ella no pudo más, se dio por vencida. Los recuerdos son confusos, memorias difusas que vienen y van. Una madre que hizo lo posible, que de verdad intentó amarla por ser parte de su padre. Pero ella era producto de una traición. Y esas heridas no se borran. ¿Qué tan doloroso fue? No puede imaginarlo. Los vampiros son muy susceptibles a ese tipo de heridas, más que a las heridas físicas. Prefirió acabarlo de raíz, aunque sabía que también se condenaba a una muerte agonizante, incluso peor que el dolor que ya sentía. Fueron los peores siete meses de su vida: Isobel cada vez la trataba menos y a veces, hacia como si de verdad no existiera ella. _

Entonces Ayumi recuerda que fue cuando Shizuka y ella se ven después de mucho tiempo, y que ese reencuentro la alegró aunque su hermana mayor apenas la notaba y la veía de menos. Pero en ese momento, cuando ella estaba sola, la veía como una esperanza, la forma de alejarse de esa casa, de "revivir" a la muerte. Ese encuentro siquiera duró muy poco y fue porque Shizuka buscó la manera de alejarla de ella; tampoco la quería. ¿Y entonces, si su papá estaba muerto, si su madre pronto moriría y si su hermana no la recibía, que sería de ella? ¿A quién pertenecería?

Y lo vio, cerca de Shizuka, con una mueca burlona que intentó ser una sonrisa. Le provocó miedo, el suficiente como para querer esconderse de su alcance, pero era imposible hacerlo. Sujetó el muñeco que llevaba en manos, fuerte, como si al protegerlo también se protegiera. Rido se le acercó a ella y se vio obligada a alzar la vista y observar la cara del sangrepura. Volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez de una forma más creíble que la primera, agachándose para quedar a la altura de ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunta con un tono tranquilo aunque parecía irritado por alguna cosa. Ayumi no respondió.- ¿Me tienes miedo? –Ella baja la mirada apenada y una risita sale de los labios del hombre- Tal vez deberíamos conservarla ¿no te parece buena idea? -Shizuka no responde con palabras, siquiera lo mira. Ayumi echa una miradita discreta, dándose cuenta de que está conteniéndose, como si las palabras le molestaran. – Piénsalo seriamente, todos ganaríamos, tendrías a tu hermanita cerca, ella crecería aquí con nosotros y puede que en unos años más, bien adiestrada, Ayumi puede ser incluso mejor esposa que tú.

Shizuka fue hasta ella, enfurecida. Sin saber qué hacer, escondió su cabecita blanca en el regazo de Rido, quien le pasó un brazo, rodeándola completamente.

-Está bien, ella no te hará nada.

Sintió un jalón y como fue separada del vampiro con cuidado pero rápidamente. Shizuka la llevaba en brazos, alejándola de él. _Ayumi no lo entiende_. En el día, durmió abrazada a su hermana, fuerte, aferrándose a ella.

_Trata de razonar eso y todo apunta a que Shizuka la alejó a propósito, presintiendo algo. Ella sonríe, pero es demasiado tarde, ahora desea el haber entendido eso antes. _

_El dolor emocional era lo que había destruido su familia, de esa forma perdió a sus padres, de esa forma, Shizuka había perdido su felicidad y su vida y había decidido acabar con los responsables, provocando así que Zero lo perdiera todo. _

_Ayumi recarga su cabeza en el cuello de Zero, con desesperación. _

_-Lo lamento tanto… -Se disculpa por lo de Shizuka, aunque sabe que no puede ni podrá arreglarlo nunca. No importa lo que haga, está consciente de que el daño es profundo y que es irreparable. Y que con la "ayuda" que pretendía brindarle desde un principio no sería suficiente.- ¿De nada sirve, no?_

_Zero sabe por qué pide perdón aunque ella no lo especifica, de hecho, presentía que en cualquier momento el tema de lo que había sucedido saldría. Empieza a sentir el calor de la prefecta sobre él, ligero, y la incomodidad inicial, la que nunca puede evitar, comienza a irse. Ayumi roza con cuidado el cuello pálido de Zero con los colmillos, lo besa despacio, y lo toca y saborea con suma urgencia. Siente el cuerpo de él, tan perfecto, tan fuerte y le asusta que un día se vuelva frágil. _

_Se obliga a verlo; él puede ver la pena que refleja en sus ojos. ¿Por qué se aferraba a pagar ella las deudas de su hermana? Sí, le duele, a Zero cada día el dolor lo tortura intensamente, pero Ayumi aunque quisiera no podría saldar los daños porque ella no había provocado ninguno y finalmente, Shizuka había terminado pagando y para bien o para mal, había muerto._

_Zero, vacilante, empieza a abrir el extraño sweater que lleva Ayumi puesto, despacio va botón a botón que están colocados de forma curiosa, en uno de sus hombros, lo cual le otorga ciertas ventajas. Le baja la ropa hasta la cintura, la besa y da suaves mordiscos en sus hombros lo cual le agrada bastante a Ayumi, que gime por lo bajo. No es que crea que tocándola de esa forma se solucione todo, pero bastará para distraerla y quiere eso, que deje de atormentarse. _

_En eso son parecidos, aunque pueda no parecerlo. _

_Ayumi se cansa, no es que no quiera que Zero la toque pero, por vez primera, piensa que no es lo idóneo, exactamente no sabe por qué. Luego piensa que lo ha orillado a donde no debía estar, que lo ha puesto en una situación tan estúpidamente irónica y contradictoria. El calor y el contacto nublan su mente por minutos que se le hacen eternos, así es como siempre lo ha sentido, pero ahora es diferente. _

_Y luego gota por gota, segundo tras segundo, se consume. _

_Cae en cuenta de que la pasión y la voluptuosidad son un poderoso narcótico que le deja a uno la cabeza en ceros. Ignoraba como habían llegado a ese extremo y desconocía si quería saberlo. Solo sentía cada vez más calor y su cabeza dando vueltas como si estuviera ebrio. Pocas veces había experimentado esa sensación y no le gustaba para nada. _

_Cada vez más cerca de cruzar la línea. _

_Besaba la espalda desnuda de la albina, despacio; sus largos dedos sujetan lastimosamente las delgadas muñecas de Ayumi; es poco usual que Zero sea tan… de tomar la iniciativa. _

_-_Lo mejor es no continuar.

_Pero claro, la cosa es que, esta vez, él no quiere. La joven alza las caderas buscando una mejor posición, rozando sensualmente las de Zero en el camino. Cada toque hambriento provoca que su piel se sienta arder y que deseen más uno del otro. Ayumi se suelta del agarre de Zero, se acerca a él, asechándolo. Una de sus piernas se entromete entre las del peliplata mientras sus manos lo acarician con voracidad, besándolo lentamente en el cuello del lado donde poseía el tatuaje. Sin pedir permiso, rasga con cuidado la delicada piel, sacándole un quejido a Zero de los labios, que alimenta sus repentinas ganas de morderlo._

_-¿Cuál es el propósito de decirme primero que "no pasará nada" para luego morderme? –preguntó con la voz ronca-_

_-Pues… el que te lo creas, supongo. –respondió juguetonamente, sin quitarle la vista de encima._

_Zero sabía que venía. Lo habían hecho prácticamente desde que se conocían. Cuando Ayumi penetró su carne con los enormes y blancos colmillos, siempre era así, la rodeaba con los brazos y la apretaba, en parte para calmar su dolor. Esta vez, se sintió extraño, como si alguien curioseara adentro de él. Como si su interior fuera un desván donde se guardan cosas en cajas, así se percibía, y el entrometido movía todo, sacando cosas tan inútiles y que vagamente recordaba: el último cumpleaños, las prácticas de cacería. Y otras que tenía tan frescas, el beso con Yuki, la última plática que habían sostenido, haciéndose una falsa promesa de volver a comportarse como familia, el ataque de Shizuka. Ésta memoria le había llegado de golpe como si de una bala se tratara, certera, rápida y mortífera. _

_La fuerza de la mordida fue aumentando y sintió que algo cálido caía en su hombro, quizá su propia sangre. Sintió que el cuarto se inundaba del metálico olor característico del líquido vital, aunque no sabía si en verdad así era. Ayumi se separó sin previo aviso lo cual le provocó un ligero ardor. La nostalgia se posó en él y al parecer no era la única víctima. En sus hombros, los tensos dedos de la albina seguían sujetos, lastimándolo levemente. _

_-Perdón, lamento haberlo hecho. –dijo de forma atropellada- No quería ver eso. Lo siento, de verdad lo siento._

_-¿Qué viste? –Así que la curiosa había sido ella; Zero no sabía si preocuparse más por lo que pudo haber visto o por la forma en que se encontraba.- Ayu, dime, ¿qué viste exactamente?_

_-Lo de esa noche._

* * *

Y cada noche, cada vez que dormía soñaba con lo mismo. Lo que había tenido que pasar Zero, el ver como mataban a sus padres pidiendo inútilmente a Shizuka que se detuviera, la culpa que le remordía la consciencia por el no haber podido hacer nada aunque en ese entonces no estaba en sus posibilidades, el ver a Ichiru escogiendo a "esa mujer", dejándolo prácticamente solo. Abandonándolo. Ella al menos, había tenido la "fortuna" de no ver como había muerto su padre. Lo había visto muerto, pero no el proceso. Y durante ese tiempo, le había sido imposible el poder llevar una vida relativamente normal; por su parte, sabía que Zero lo había pasado mucho peor.

Pero entre todo lo horrible que representaba el tener que estar ella también con ese dolor, el revivírselo de otra forma a Zero, le servía de consuelo el pensar que le ayudaba un tanto a cargarlo.

* * *

Las noches las he pasado algo intranquila, a diferencia de Ayumi quien, exceptuando la primera noche, ha dormido plácidamente y de tirón. Ya quiero que se acabe; es tortuoso verla dormir. Si despierta se ve bonita, de noche es aún peor, conseguía verse linda incluso en su estado. Su rostro hermosamente iluminado por la delicada luz lunar que se filtraba a través de la ventana, enmarcado por los largos y desordenados mechones de cabello blanco; sus pestañas de un curioso color gris ocultan sus enormes ojos zafiro. Si no fuera por ese pequeño detalle, Ayumi pasaría para mí como Shizuka-Sama, y creo que no solo para mí. Me pregunto, ¿por qué tiene los ojos de ese color? Kaname y yo tenemos los mismos ojos, igual que mamá y papá, incluso al igual que Rido. No me explico, Shizuka-Sama y ellas son hermanas y tienen eso de diferente. Quizá no debían ser exactamente iguales, tal vez una jugarreta entre el destino y la genética.

Apenas da señales de que sigue viva, su cuerpo no se mueve ya que tiene un ritmo muy lento cuando respira, pero al menos prefiero eso a que vuelva a asustarme como cuando se tuvo la pesadilla. Solo estoy consciente de que lo que le sucede involucra a Zero.

Y cada vez me queda más claro, quiero que se acabe.

No sé cuando veré a Kaname, lo extraño mucho y cada vez sé menos de cómo está, él no permite que el lazo que tenemos me deje saberlo. La incertidumbre de no saber algo de él es lo que no me deja dormir, no puedo simplemente. No entiendo… por qué me dejó aquí.

* * *

Llevo viviendo con ellos un largo rato, ¿mes y medio, quizás dos? Kaname no volvió tan pronto como prometió. Pero no sólo depende de él. Cada día, las cosas empeoran en el mundo vampírico y no sé como arreglármelas por mi cuenta. Aidou está a mi lado, aún con lo que sucedió, y no tengo forma de agradecérselo. Se está convirtiendo en mi aliado incondicional y en estos momentos, en que no puedo confiar en casi nadie, es de lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Los nivel E, vienen y van y los vampiros siguen haciendo cosas que no deberían. Papá y la Asociación están trabajando al máximo para evitar desgracias con los humanos. La escuela sigue abierta por petición mía, es el lugar más seguro que pueden encontrar los jóvenes nobles para estar. Algunos me apoyan, por ejemplo, Rima, Shiki, Maria… Takuma regresó a la Academia y no lo hace solo, Sara-Sama está con él. Me siento tranquila por tener semejante auxilio.

Zero… bueno, él está ayudándome como prefecto, aunque parece que eso de "volver a tratarnos como antes" tendrá que esperar. No se encuentra en el mejor estado posible y en parte soy culpable, corrijo, soy la total culpable. De no ser por mí, Ayumi seguiría aquí.

* * *

**NOTAS**

Ahora sí gente ¡Hola a todos!, sí, ya sé, tardé nuevamente siglos, no? Perdónenme, he estado ocupada con los trámites de la universidad y hace casi un mes entré a clases ;O; , pero bueno, no deje de escribir aunque fuera una línea u_u. El capítulo es más o menos del tamaño de los anteriores (palabras más, palabras menos), así que por longitud no me pueden decir mucho (?).

Bueno, pasemos a los agradecimientos correspondientes: **Sora-Tsuki13**, **Yuurika, Yram** y **Airi Cullen** (a quien le pido una cuenta o una dirección de correo para que le responda los reviews que me quiera regalar más adelante xD), muchas gracias chicas, en serio! Gracias por sus palabras de ánimo! (Y sus alertas, y por decirme cosas tan bonitas como que tengo fans :D xD) Lectores anónimos, también muchísimas gracias, que aunque no me escriban, los tomo en cuenta (pues son más de los que esperaba y me parece incorrecto decepcionarlos (?)).

¿Qué puedo decir de este capítulo? Me costó mucho planearlo y acomodarlo correctamente. Ésta vez, escogí a Yuki como mi narradora "principal" porque a partir de ahora tomará más partido (sobre todo por lo que está pasando en el manga), por una parte no me agrada mucho jajaja, pero tengo que hacer el sacrificio por el bien de mi historia. Recuerdo que el año pasado en diciembre decía "4 capítulos más y acabo el fic" jajaja que bazofia hubiera quedado (probablemente, me hubieran odiado por el final apresurado y horrible que hubiera quedado). No sé, finalmente fue una decisión que -aunque involuntaria- fue la adecuada. Les diré que en la mayoría de mis vacaciones estuve releyendo esto y vaya que hubo mejoría de los primeros capítulos a estos.

Recuerdos aparte. Siento que me paso con los flash, díganme si lo ustedes también lo piensan (para intentar solucionarlo pues no es que yo quiera, sino que en el proceso creativo salen).

Por cierto, las canciones... estoy mal acostumbrada a hacer todo, TODO con música (de hecho, ahora mismo tengo el reproductor de windows -a las casi 5 am-) y de pronto llega la inspiración escuchando X o Y canción. BUCK-TICK, de los primeros grupos (visual-rock) que escuché por allá del 2005 (y no, no fue con Dress, los conocí con Candy y Chocolate). Hace meses me bajé el álbum que menciono en el fic (lo hice buscando la versión de estudio de "Yuuwaku" -Tentación-) y BANG! fue más que amor a primera oída con esa canción. Si la escucharon, comprenderán perfectamente la relación que llevo con estos hombres (en especial con Atsushi Sakurai, el vocalista que, a sus años, se conserva bastante... bien, por decir lo menos *-*). Continuando la "explicación", me llamó la atención el track 6, "ZERO", les diré que me encanta leer las letras de sus canciones (que son sensualísimas!) y no encontraba por ningún lado la traducción al español (soy así de vaga xD) entonces, pasé a traducirla yo misma (por sí alguien la quiere, pidanla y se las paso por .doc xD). La interpretación es mía, o sea, la letra dice eso, narra una muerte, pero yo la tomé por el lado... eh... ¿vampiro? No creo saber como darme a entender u_u. Lo siento.

El summary de la historia es la primera estrofa de la canción "Dear" de Mika Nakashima.

De la historia del capítulo, no creo decir nada. Tanto tiempo escribiendo hoy, supongo me bloqueo.

Mi mente está trabajando en cosas buenas e interesantes, pero espero poder pasarlas tal cual al documento. Igualmente, a ver cuanto tardo en hacerlo, porque si antes tardaba, con la uni, veré xD

En otras cosas...

**ANUNCIOS**

1. Si te gusta el ánime de BLOOD+, te recomiendo ampliamente el fic "Más allá de las puertas del infierno" de Agatha Romaniev (digo, por si aún no lo siguen)

2. Si hay algún fan de NANA y que siga mi historia "Confundida", creo que me veré forzada a pararla u_u, si, ustedes se preguntarán "¿medio año sin actualizar y apenas lo dice?" lo siento, pensé en seguir escribiéndola, pero la inspiración se me corta, supongo necesito recuperar el interés en la historia. Apenas llevo 3000 palabras y no sé si subirlas, por qué? Porque trato de que lo que subo sea bueno o al menos aceptable y como mi propia critica, debo admitir que apesta mi escrito. Si se para, lo haré público en la historia. Nuevamente una sincera disculpa u_u.

Es todo. Gracias y nos leemos!


	27. Reza

**CAPITULO 23:**

**Mientras quede por decir una palabra…**

Cada día se volvía difícil. Lidiar con la escuela, la vigilancia que duraba casi todo el día, la "ex hermana" que trataba de que su vida fuera una escena antigua, las cacerías, el volver a casa para dormir apenas unas horas y de nuevo, a empezar la rutina. Se adaptó rápido a ella, ahora la prefería a un nuevo cambio brusco.

Estaba sentado después del primer recorrido del día, esperando a que empezara la siguiente clase. Los pocos minutos de descanso durante esos dos meses le eran casi sagrados, pues incluso los fines de semana se obligaba a montar guardia. Sabía que tener a Sara en los dormitorios de la Luna, era algo muy arriesgado, pues era tener a un león en una jaula abierta, uno que espera un descuido para saltarte encima y devorarte. Aunque de cierta forma, a veces era mejor estar cerca de la fiera a intentar escapar; odiaba el tener que mantenerse sin hacer nada al respecto pero pensaba que hacerlo, actuar como le decían su mente y sus instintos resultaría contraproducente. Así que debía estar al margen, asegurándose de que Sara no hiciera nada sospechoso o peligroso.

¿Cómo demonios se le había ocurrido a Cross aceptar la petición de Sara? Bueno, sabía que no era del todo su culpa, pues Yuki también lo había considerado y ella fue de las primeras en mostrar su apoyo en cuanto supo de la preocupación de la otra sangrepura, dejándole bien en claro que Kaname no haría nada en contra ella y que Yuki misma se encargaría de que fuera así. Ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente por qué Sara no debía estar ahí, pero no estaba seguro de poder decirlo. Era una obligación tácita, o al menos así lo creía él, no podía ir diciendo todo lo que Ayumi le había dicho.

Suspiró tendidamente.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a entrar en el salón con algo de pereza, y él, contuvo las ganas de salirse inmediatamente. Con la cabeza sobre su mano contemplaba como sus compañeros se colocaban en sus lugares.

-_¡Qué estupidez!_

Claro, ellos no sabían que estaban en completo peligro y que convivían con amenazas de forma humana. Sólo pocos lo sabían, realmente muy pocos. Y tal vez, así era mejor.

Cruzó la mirada con Sayori cuando ésta subía para tomar asiento y se hizo el desentendido. A veces creía que ella sabía más de lo que él pensaba. Podría ser que –como amigas que eran-, ella y Yuki se contaban _cosas_, de esas que suelen confiarse entre ellas las chicas.

Se levantó pesadamente y no le importó dejar huella de que estuvo ahí, saliendo del salón sin un paso presuroso, más bien calmado, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón.

* * *

Yuki regresaba a su habitación después de ver a Yori-Chan. Aprovechaba al máximo cada segundo que podía estar con ella porque sentía que todo era como antes, cuando las cosas eran fáciles. Aunque todo era como una pantalla.

Su mejor amiga era la única que sabía realmente como se sentía, lo que pensaba, lo desesperada y desesperanzada que se encontraba. Y eso sin palabras, porque no se animaba a contarlo abiertamente, pero Yori-Chan sabía, la conocía tan bien que no necesitaba de eso. Ella no le insistía para que hablaran y en cambio, le ofrecía un cómodo silencio que la mayoría de veces era lo que requería. No podía comportarse con su amiga como una adolescente normal, ni podía hacer con ella las cosas a las que antes recurrían para pasar tiempo juntas, pero a Yori-Chan parecía tampoco importarle mucho. Al parecer, con los pocos minutos que podían verse estaba a gusto, porque la entendía, comprendía que ahora tenía responsabilidades mayores.

Yuki está sentada en su cama, no hace nada, al lado de ella, está su uniforme. Pensaba prepararse para ir a clases, pero aún es bastante temprano como para hacerlo. No tiene ganas de asistir, aunque debe hacerlo para predicar con el ejemplo. El silencio de los dormitorios la incómoda mucho, ya se había acostumbrado al ruido de la casa del Director. Pero ya no podía seguir abusando, y menos, cuando se había enterado de por qué Ayumi ya no estaba.

El día que Kaname había matado a Aidou-Dono, la única que se había quedado en casa había sido la albina, porque su padre y Zero estaban en la Asociación y Aidou la había acompañado. Había sido también la última vez que había podido ver a Kaname y le dolió bastante el tener que separarse de él sin recibir explicación que le dejara satisfecha. Ese día se odió, porque había lastimado a su papá y todo por intentar seguir a Kaname aún cuando no lo alcanzaría. Ese día, ese día… Aidou había ingresado al "club" del que no se puede renunciar por mucho que todos quisieran y Yuki lo lamentaba tanto, porque no era justo que él hubiera perdido a su padre, ella lo sabía de primera mano. Y para finalizar con broche de oro, la "huida" de Ayumi.

Nunca la había visto molesta o no al punto de quererse marchar sin dejar pista, de hecho, se comportaba amable –hasta donde se lo permitía- con Yuki; tampoco algún día la vio enojada con Zero, ni que éste lo estuviera con ella. ¿Entonces, qué había pasado por alto? Sus dudas se respondieron un mes más tarde y porque sospechaba que Cross tenía la respuesta pudo exigirla.

Todo había sido gracias a su hermano y saberlo fue hacerle sentir culpable irremediablemente. De por sí, ella sentía que había tenido que ver pero estar plenamente consciente fue un duro golpe. Las palabras exactas fueron que "Kaname había dicho que, sabía que estaba haciendo un intercambio injusto pero necesario". ¿Un intercambio? Yuki reprimió en su interior las ganas de llorar, recordarlo la hacía sentir como un objeto. Estaba enojada con Kaname, como pocas veces lo había estado. La había cambiado, sin más y por Ayumi.

Soltó un suspiro completamente indignada, aunque no sabía por qué lo estaba más.

En un momento quería a la "sangrepura" lejos, tan lejos que nunca Zero la hubiese conocido y ahora tenía lo que quería. Pero nunca tomó en cuenta el precio que tendría que pagar: el dolor, no solo propio, sino también tendría que pagar con el sufrimiento de Zero y yéndose a más, con el de Ayumi. Parecía que ella solo servía para provocarle daño a la gente que amaba y a la que no, además.

Sus ojos se inundaron rápidamente de lágrimas a las que no les fue permitido escaparse. No podía llorar, no ganaba nada haciéndolo.

* * *

Maria caminaba por los alrededores de los dormitorios, llevaba una sombrilla para cubrir su pálida piel de los pocos rayos de sol que había en los pequeños jardines. No le gustaba estar encerrada en su habitación esperando por la hora de clases y caminar era bueno, le distraía de sí misma. A veces pensaba en Ichiru y otras veces, su cabeza se llenaba de los recuerdos de Shizuka, como si se hubiera quedado con una parte de la sangrepura.

-¿Y por qué no eligió a su hermana? –Se preguntó en voz baja-

Hubiera sido más fácil para ella recurrir a Ayumi, ¿no? Pero por algo no lo hizo y tal vez debía hacer lo que le decían sus padres: sentirse orgullosa de que Shizuka se hubiera fijado en ella, aunque fuera para propósitos equivocados. No todo era tan fácil, ellos lo decían porque no eran quienes lo sufrían. Maria había aceptado a ceder su cuerpo para que Shizuka terminara su venganza y para que hiciera lo que quisiera, por sus padres, no por ella, ni por Shizuka, ni por nadie más que por sus progenitores. Aunque debía aceptar que durante ese episodio no todo fue desagradable pues apenas lo recordaba, y sólo tenía plena consciencia de lo poco que había compartido "como ella" con Ichiru, del cual se había enamorado inútilmente.

Días antes de que se hiciera la transferencia, Ichiru se encargaba de cuidarla. A ella claro, le había impresionado desde la primera vez que lo había visto, pero en cuanto más lo trataba más se encariñaba con él. Se trataba de su primer enamoramiento. Después de pensarlo con más calma, Maria creía que el amor aumentó en el momento en que Shizuka ingresó a su cuerpo, gracias a los sentimientos que su pariente guardaba celosamente por el joven.

Se arrepentía de nunca haberle confesado su sentir a Ichiru. Sabía que era innecesario porque él ya lo sabía gracias a la sangrepura, pero le hubiera gustado.

El sonido de pasos la distrajo a mitad del camino de regreso, giró la mirada y vio a Zero, así que no evitó darle una sonrisa.

-No debes estar aquí. –la reprendió-

-Lo siento, Zero-kun, quería pasar un rato aquí afuera. –caminó grácilmente hasta él. El prefecto la analizó, ¿Cuántos años tendría? Parecía menor a la mayoría, pero con lo traga años que son los vampiros no podría saberlo ciertamente.

En determinado momento, Maria se recargó torpemente en un árbol, como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse. Zero la sostuvo evitando que cayera, la joven se recargó en su pecho al sentir que la sensación de mareo no se iba.

-Gracias… mph, lo siento. –se disculpó tímida como siempre-

-¿Puedes llegar por ti misma a los dormitorios?

-No lo sé. -Zero la levantó en brazos, simplemente por sentir que no podía dejarla así. Maria abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, no sólo por la acción sino porque en él podía sentir a Ichiru.- ¿Aquí está él, no?

¿Es que acaso tenía un letrero que ponía "Me _comí_ a mi hermano, él está dentro mío"? No dijo nada al respecto, tal vez, no valía la pena responder eso. Pero era increíble que _esas tres_ de alguna u otra forma los conocieran a los dos y que supieran que había pasado.

* * *

Estaba hecha un ovillo en la esquina de la oscura habitación, parecía un animal asustado. El largo cabello algo enmarañado le caía sobre la espalda adolorida. No había ni una ventana o un reloj que le dijera exactamente el tiempo que había pasado, solo lo suponía. Mordía la uña de su pulgar sabiendo que más tarde sería reprendida por eso, por siquiera poder mantenerse quieta y por no tener un poco más de cuidado. Y le fastidiaba que Ruka tomara su kit y empezara a arreglarle las uñas, que la mirara haciéndola menos. Claro, _era menos, ahora. _

Kaname la había castigado y eso incluía estar recluida por unos días en lo que parecía ser un sótano. Ya había pasado por eso y cada vez era peor. Pero no podía evitar el no quedarse callada y aceptar lo que le decía, entonces venía una acalorada discusión, pequeña pero que siempre tenía un tono elevado para que ella terminara castigada y maldiciendo por lo bajo. Incluso enojada tenía que mantener la compostura: no podía gritar, no podía insultar a nadie, no podía desquitarse, todo para que aprendiera a permanecer como Kaname: firme, calmada, impasible, hierática.

Si demostraba que podía estar quieta después de la pelea, él la dejaría salir, de otra forma seguiría ahí, encerrada. Pero esa ocasión no había servido, se había portado bien, había obedecido, no se había quejado durante las _prácticas_ y seguía adentro. Y la volvía loca el estar ahí con sus malditos demonios, sus remordimientos y el terrible sentimiento de culpa que le carcomía todo.

Ese era el plan, que terminara tan inservible, tan loca y tan fácil de manipular como fuera posible. Se convertiría en el peón perfecto, sin fuerza ni voluntad. Para lograrlo, Kuran se estaba valiendo de lo que a él le habían hecho durante tantos años y como siempre, no le importaba a quien sacrificaba, con tal de cumplir su objetivo. Yuki estaría con él, a salvo de todo y todos, Yuki estaría amándolo para siempre.

Sin darse cuenta, Ayumi ya estaba de pie, golpeando con las manos las paredes, sangrándose y dejando enormes manchones rojizos en el tapiz. Las cadenas sonaban contra el muro, le lastimaban las muñecas y el antebrazo, pero no se detenía. Los gruñidos aumentaban su intensidad. Enterró los dedos en la pared y arrancando pedazos del papel gritaba que la dejaran salir, dejando un par de uñas en el proceso. Sabía que todo ese escándalo lo empeoraría, pero tenía que hacer algo con toda esa presión que sentía y solo se dejó explotar, sin controlar la válvula.

-¡Por favor, déjame salir!

No sabía si de verdad estaba gritando, solo sabía que estaba desesperada. Y de un momento a otro se dio cuenta de que era como _Pajarillo_ intentando comprender el terror al que se enfrentaba _Peter, el Bombero_ cuando fue metido en la cámara de aislamiento por su mal comportamiento. _Pajarillo_ sabía que estaba loco, _Peter_, que terminaría loco si seguía ahí ¿Entonces, que papel tenía ella?

-Kaname, por favor… -replicó-

Sabía que la escuchaba porque ya estaba detrás de la puerta, jugando con las llaves como para recordarle que quien decidía era él, no ella. Escuchó el cerrojo abrirse y abrió los ojos, esperando que de verdad la dejara salir.

-Ayumi, con todo el escándalo que has hecho, ¿por qué debería sacarte?

La albina bajó la cabeza, no para ocultar vergüenza sino para ocultar lo molesta que estaba. ¿Cómo podía ser así? ¡Debería entenderla! Comprender que está harta de las cuatro paredes que la rodean y de tener que hacer todo lo que él le diga.

-He estado haciendo todo de buena forma, no te he desobedecido…

-¿Y con eso, es suficiente? –Se sostienen la mirada por varios segundos, Ayumi no está dispuesta a quedarse un minuto más ahí.- Te lo buscaste. Aunque… -ella alza la mirada, esperanzada- … tienes que salir, nos vamos.

-¡_No!_ –Pensó, cada vez se alejaban más y no sabía en qué lugar se encontraba parada. Kaname se acerca a ella y le libera las manos. – Gracias. – Se frota las muñecas y las mueve en el sentido de las manecillas del reloj.

-Intentaste romperlas. –le dice serio, ella lo toma como una mala señal.

-Lo siento… -balbucea apenas, no sabe si la está reprendiendo por intentarlo o por intentarlo y no conseguirlo.

-Estás hecha un desastre. –le dice Kuran viéndola de arriba abajo, y es cierto, aún lleva la "ropa de prácticas" que estaba inservible ya, el pelo revuelto y sus dedos sangrantes. – Ruka te ayudará a arreglarte y alistará tus cosas.

-Sí, señor… -murmura descontenta.

¿Cuándo se detendrán? ¿Cuándo la dejará en paz? ¿Lo peor? El hecho de que casi había jurado que nunca más le iba a ayudar y ahí estaba, ayudandole de una forma retorcida.

* * *

Zero está en el establo, acostado como de costumbre en la paja, _Lily Blanca_ está tumbada junto a él. "Descansaba". ¿Qué había hecho para terminar rodeado de semejantes personajes? En el camino, después de dejar a Maria en los dormitorios se encuentra con Sara, que sin más le pregunta:

_-¿Y tu dueña? –Con una sonrisa que indica que se está riendo para sus adentros- ¿Sigue sin aparecer? -Zero no responde a los comentarios y sigue andando, al menos trata de no hacerle caso.- ¿Sabes? Tal vez ya se cansó de hacerse cargo de ti y decidió abandonarte como Yuki-chan hizo con anterioridad. ¿Te sientes triste cazador? –Pregunta cerrándole el paso- _

_Sigue estoico, no le dará el placer de continuar con una plática que no lleva a ningún lado. _

_-Escuché que está con Kaname-Sama, curioso, en verdad, cachorrito. –Era obvio que Sara buscaba provocarlo solamente para divertirse un rato. – Aún estoy interesada en ti, bueno… no solamente en ti, sino en todos los de tu tipo. Y te lo repito, si quieres un hogar, me encantaría cuidar de ti. –Una sonrisa cálida se posa delicada en el rostro de la sangrepura. Ella sabía que podía convencer a cualquiera de esa forma, pero no a Zero y menos con los antecedentes que tenía. _

_-¿Cuándo me vas a dejar en paz? No me interesa nada que me vengas a ofrecer. –le dice irritado. Sara lo ha fastidiado y para ella, solo es el comienzo._

_-Ella tampoco quiere considerarlo, pero creo que los dos deberían tomar en cuenta que estarán mejor conmigo._

_-¿Con lo que le hiciste? –escupió las palabras con dureza, marcando el _enojo_ que sentía. Sara se rió en silencio, como imaginando el resultado de su "regalo navideño"._

_-Ah… ¡Vaya! Yo solo quería darle un empujoncito para que viniera y se quedara a mi lado. ¿Te dijo que me dejó sin respuesta? –Dijo afligida- Me temo que no soy buena esperando._

_-Eres una maldita perra. –Murmuró. De verdad quería gritárselo, pero no ganaba nada, e incluso podía empeorar la situación por una estupidez como esa._

_-Lo merezco, lo acepto. –Levantó los hombros despreocupada- Pero ustedes merecen más que estar bajo las órdenes de Kaname._

_-Yo no estoy bajo órdenes de ningún vampiro, mucho menos de él. _

_-Pero Ayumi sí está al servicio de su "protector" y él tampoco parece querer dejarla, han creado un tipo de simbiosis. Ambos se necesitan tanto… -Agregó dramáticamente- y tal vez, tú lo has notado o has sufrido por ello. –Y con esto, logró quebrar un poco la coraza de Zero.- Es una desgracia, pareciese que Ayumi lo prefiere, de otra forma, no veo porque está con él en estos momentos._

-_¡Eso es mentira!_ –se gritó mentalmente-

Pero claro, él tampoco lo creía tan falso, ¿sino, por qué habría de repetírselo con tanto ahínco?

-Ayumi no está ahí porque quiere, está ahí por Kuran…

Y el sangrepura había tenido el cinismo de decírselo.

Sólo podía pensar que la mayoría de deseos se tardan en cumplirse, hacia seis meses atrás que hubiera dado lo que fuese por quitarse de encima a Ayumi y hacia seis meses atrás lo hubiera dado todo porque Yuki regresara a su vida y ahora que tenía lo que quería bueno, era complejo.

Los días pasaban y lo único que le quedaba era esperar el tiempo suficiente, o el tiempo que Kaname considerara suficiente. Notaba como Yuki lo veía de reojo cada que podía, con cierto aire de melancolía y culpabilidad, ella ya lo sabía, pudo adivinarlo y eso lo hizo sentir mal.

No hablaban, no había de qué, él, al menos, no tenía que decirle algo.

Se encontraron antes de su ingreso a clases, Yuki se asustó un poco al verlo, normal, ella de por sí era asustadiza. Recuperándose un poquito, suspiró y miró a Zero con una tímida sonrisa a modo de cualquier palabra.

-Conoces las reglas. –le dice Zero, aunque sabe que ella está consciente de que no puede andar de aquí para allá-

-Ya, pero es desesperante quedarme ahí adentro. –Responde un poco cohibida. Tiene que ser sincera, ha estado volviéndose loca con_ cierta idea_ que le cruza por la cabeza cada vez que lo ve y si se queda en su habitación, el recuerdo de Kaname le invade y la pone peor.

Los ojos de Yuki son sumamente transparentes y al cruzarse con los del prefecto él ve que ella le está diciendo: _"Tengo ganas de hablar contigo, tengo tantas cosas que decirte",_ percibe su tristeza, su miedo, la alegría que siente al estar llevando una _charla_ tan simple como esa. El peliplata desvía la mirada, está avergonzado de notar todo eso. La sangrepura carraspea un poco, como para llenar todo ese silencio con algo.

-Lo siento mucho, Zero. –Tiene la voz apagada y quiere seguir firme para lo que pueda venir.

-Tampoco es que sea tu culpa. –Contesta él sin saber si eso es lo que debe de decir, se sienta en el pasto, recargándose en un árbol, suponiendo que eso llevará su tiempo.

-Lo sé, y pienso que si realmente fuera mi culpa, podría arreglarlo de alguna forma y me siento ajena, a pesar de que tiene que ver conmigo. –Yuki se recarga en el mismo árbol; quiere evitar a toda costa el toparse con la mirada de Zero que la desconcentraría por completo. – Sé que no ayuda mucho el que me disculpe por _él _y por mí, pero creo que es lo único que de momento puedo hacer. –Suspira. Respira hondamente, trata de controlarse un poco más.

-La verdad, no sé exactamente por qué lo hace. –se disculpa apenada-

La voz de Yuki, tan dulce y calmada, a la vez tan triste y apagada, le reconforta, es como tener un poco de esas primeras noches que compartieron como familia. A él también le hace falta desahogarse, pero ya no puede llorar como antes, ni puede quitarse esa máscara de dureza que ocupa desde su tragedia, pero solo por ese momento, podría bajar la guardia.

-Tal vez, no debas saberlo. –Se limita a decirle- Hay cosas que no debemos saber de los demás, porque es mejor.-Zero sabe y Yuki también sabe por qué Kuran lo hace, solo que hablarlo es arrancarse los puntos sin anestesia.

-¿La extrañas mucho, verdad? –Pregunta en silencio, es una pregunta con una respuesta obvia, pero Yuki quiere escuchárselo decir, puro masoquismo. Él no responde, ella entiende su silencio. – Lo entendí tarde, probablemente, muy tarde, pero ella te ama. Y por eso mismo, regresará.

-Pero no está lejos porque quiera. –Dice inconscientemente-

-Me refiero a que, ella soporta mucho, se esforzará porque Kaname la deje, por lo mismo de que quiere verte. –Le cuesta hablar, no por el tema, en sí se siente cada vez más… torpe y menos capaz.- Ella llegó aquí por él y no la retendrá más tiempo.

-También quiero pensar eso. –Parece que Zero se ha "soltado" un poco, dejando ver su estado anímico. El "antiguo Zero" no lo hubiera permitido tan fácil, la sangrepura sonrió y se deslizó por el tronco del árbol, aterrizando a un lado del peliplata, quien creó unos centímetros de distancia entre los dos.

Yuki decidió aventurarse un poquito y se recargó en el hombro de Zero, pensó que se movería pero se limitó a incomodarse y no hacer nada. El cuerpo del ex humano estaba tibio y se sentía maravillosamente bien el encontrarse así, volvió a sonreír, aunque esta vez para sí misma.

-Ella... -sacude la cabeza levemente, se da cuenta de que debe nombrarla, el hecho de solamente decir "ella" la convierte en alguien lejana y no lo son tanto, a fin de cuentas. - Ayumi volverá, la tendrás contigo de nuevo. -Con esas palabras quería tranquilizar a ambos, pues tenía fe en que cuando la joven regresara, también estaría de regreso Kaname.

Zero pensó en unos segundos si, para Yuki, decir eso era tan difícil como para él era escucharlo.

-Alguna vez, más o menos hablamos, aunque no crea que pueda llamar eso como charla. -comenzó a decir la sangrepura- Fue el día de mi cumpleaños. -El peliplata se sorprendió, era evidente que él recordaba su cumpleaños y_ todavía no había pasado, _francamente, había olvidado que debido a la "amnesia" que Yuki sufría, su cumpleaños lo celebraban el día de su adopción.- La verdad, ya sabía que habías regresado y le pregunté por ti, lo que no sabía, era que ustedes ya estaba juntos. -Yuki se muerde el labio inferior, meditando un poco en lo que dice.-

-Creo que es algo decepcionante que la primera conversación que mantienes con alguien, sea referente a alguien de su pasado que es a la vez es parte de tu presente. -Eleva sus hombros, quizás esté diciendo algo bastante obvio- Después de eso, jamás volvimos a hablar y empezaron los roces. No sé... -balbuceó- supongo que, en realidad, vi en Ayumi una cosa, una cuerda que me acercara a ti.

Le da vergüenza admitirlo aunque siente que es la pura verdad, debe ser honesta, más consigo misma que con él. Su corazón palpitó a una velocidad increíble por lo que había dicho y más por lo que sentía que vendría gracias a su "verborragia" repentina.

-Te quiero, Zero. –le dijo con la voz en un susurro, con un tono incluso más bajo, como si le estuviera contando un profundo secreto.- Ojalá puedas perdonarme algún día y ojalá pudieras volver a quererme…–El dedo índice de la joven rasguñaba ligeramente la tela de su falda, liberando su tensión.- Daría todo, en serio, por nunca haberte lastimado. –Su mano derecha descansaba sobre su muslo y pronto estuvo envuelta por la nívea mano de Zero, se sorprendió y el golpe de emociones le vino fuerte, haciéndola llorar. Con la mano izquierda se limpió las lágrimas, no quería soltarlo. Nuevamente eran ellos dos, más por las circunstancias que por decisión propia, pero no le importaba.

Zero tardó unos largos segundos en digerir lo que Yuki le dijo y lo que él quedarse callado cuando alguien te abre su alma no es una opción, pues es como si le ignoraras.

- Yuki… también te quiero, lo sabes.-Dijo al igual que ella, lo más bajo que pudo y con un poco de tristeza. Confesarlo después de tanto tiempo, no lo hizo sentirse liberado, sino todo lo contrario. No solo por la relación que mantenía, sino por la propia Yuki.- Pero… las cosas… bueno, todo… ¿Has visto en qué situación estamos? –Terminó por decir- Y bien, lo que ahora siento por Ayumi, me pone en un apuro contigo, pero siendo sincero, es un apuro que no me importa tener. No sé si me entiendas… lo que trato de decir es que…

-Que tú también la amas, así como ella a ti. –Yuki quitó la cabeza del hombro del cazador para darle la cara y brindarle una amplia sonrisa cálida y llena de comprensión, pero con un toque de desilusión. No podía evitarlo.- No creo que yo deje de amarte aunque esté consciente de eso, Zero. –Apretó su mano y lo volvió a mirar segura, afirmando con sus hermosos ojos que lo que decía era verdad y lo seguiría siendo.

El peliplata se perdió en los ojos de Yuki, tan puros y sinceros; no había cambiado nada y sentía que desde que la conocía tenía esa mirada tan cálida. Ella se acercó a su cuello, aún sabiendo que por nada del mundo debía hacerlo y con sus brazos rodeó al cazador quien pudo sentir la tibieza de las lágrimas restantes caerle y deslizarse. Lentamente se acercaron, lo suficiente como para que sus alientos chocaran y sus labios se rozaran dulcemente, en un beso mejor que el primero que habían compartido. Pero así como sucedió, así buscaron separarse. No era correcto, desde cualquier punto de vista no lo era ni lo sería.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, pero ninguno pidió perdón y eso los incómodo más. No había razón por la cual disculparse lo cual era peor, con eso, solo afirmaban cuanto les había gustado. Aunque sabían que lo que acababa de pasar, terminaría por lastimarlos y no solo a ellos, no se disculparon.

El beso hizo que Yuki terminara de perder el control sobre sí misma y empezó a temblar.

-_¡Dios, Yuki! No tienes vergüenza…_

Tragó saliva con dificultad y se aferró a su bolsillo, buscando el pastillero para aliviarse. Zero la vio comprendiendo la situación. A él no le había afectado a ese punto, al menos no todavía, incluso con el tiempo que llevaba sin beber directamente de alguien. La sangrepura se levantó, considerándolo una excusa para retirarse sin decir nada, pero el peliplata la tomó del antebrazo y la detuvo. El mínimo contacto la sonrojó, quizá por el beso e **_intentó_** huir.

* * *

NOTAS:

Hola gente! Vaya me apresuré, no? jajaja

Me imagino ya saben que esto corresponde igualmente a uno de los últimos capítulos del manga de Vampire (que por cierto, está parado de momento e_é)

**Gracias por leerme, chicos!** Sé qué de repente no escribo lo que quieren o que escribo muy mal, pero sino me lo hacen saber no lo puedo adivinar u_u. Aún así, gracias por apoyarme a lo largo de esto ^u^V.

Unas cuantas aclaraciones:

-El "Pajarillo" y "Peter, el Bombero", son personajes principales en la novela _La historia del loco_, de John Katzenbach, autor de _El psicoanalista_. La novela va de un hombre con esquizofrenia (Pajarillo) y un bombero que intentan resolver, junto con una policía, un homicidio que se da en el hospital psiquiátrico en el que están internados. (MUY RECOMENDADA!)

-El título del capítulo viene del último álbum de La Oreja de Van Gogh, es el track 10. La canción es algo triste a mi parecer, pero con un toque de optimismo. Si no la han escuchado o no son fans de ellos, les diré que la canción es de una pareja que va a terminar y ella le dice que hay muchas cosas que les muestran que aún pueden continuar. Aunque en el "índice" no aparece con ese nombre porque no me deja ponerlo, dice que es muy largo (D:). Le puse "Reza" como nombre por la canción de SUNNY HILL "Pray" que está hermosa ;^; (Y es raro que lo diga de una canción de Kpop xD). La descripción del capítulo también corresponde a esa canción.

-Hay muchos fics que cuentan que Kaname tuvo una infancia y adolescencia media trastornada. Supongo que no es de mucho pensarse por su forma de ser y demás que hemos visto en el anime / manga. Así que pueden tomar lo que gusten de todo eso y poner un poco en mi historia xD.

**Espero leerlos! Y muchas gracias!**


	28. Bondage

**Capítulo Extra**

**Bondage**

Yo quería que todo regresara a la normalidad, pero luego del beso y lo que pasó después… Me sentía tan rara, no sabía si alegre, más que nada confusa. ¿Dónde estaban mi amor por ellos y mi promesa de no lastimarlos? Kaname, ¿Cuánto sufriría cuando se enterara de lo sucedido? Obviamente, no planeaba decirle, prefería sentirme mal conmigo misma que verlo a él deprimido, pero él siempre conseguía saber todo sobre mí.

-_Y Zero…_ -lancé un suspiro-

Me preocupaba más –de momento-, seguro que a él también lo había lastimado. Sé que el _incidente_ no solamente fue culpa mía pero cuando tu cabeza se aferra a una idea, el quitarla es sumamente difícil.

-Yuki… ¿está todo bien? –preguntó Yori-chan, me veía preocupada, había estado tan distraída que seguro no noté lo que me estaba diciendo. Estábamos en la cafetería del pueblo, hacia tanto que no estaba ahí y sola con ella, y aún así, mi mente divagaba y terminaba en el recuerdo del beso.

-Ummm… algo…en realidad, no. –dije jugueteando con el cabello que me caía a lado de la cara-

-¿Quieres contarme?

-No sé… -murmuré apenada, francamente me daría una tremenda vergüenza el contarle a Yori-chan lo que pasó con Zero. No me juzgaría, pero no sabía ni por dónde empezar.

-Pasó algo con Zero-kun… -Tras esto, se echo a la boca una cucharilla de helado de vainilla que había pedido. Mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, Yori-chan era muy observadora seguramente o era que mi rostro gritaba que algo había pasado con él. Asentí, incapaz de decirle claramente "Sí". – Lo imaginé, él tampoco ha estado muy "como sí mismo", parece un tanto distraído.

Me incomodó saberlo y lo hice evidente al moverme en mi asiento. Yori-chan no hizo otro comentario, así que se hizo un silencio largo. Respiré hondo antes de hablar.

-Nos besamos. –Solté de golpe y se sorprendió tanto o más que yo hacía unos momentos.-

-Yuki… -Me habló suavemente, con una expresión de comprensión y tomándome de las manos continuo.- ¿Te has puesto a pensar, seriamente, que es para ti, Zero-kun?

Me entristecí inesperadamente.

-Creo que éramos más felices antes. –dije sin contestar a su pregunta.

-¿Quiénes, Yuki?

-Me gustaría pensar que todos. –Murmuré inconscientemente.

* * *

Ayumi jugueteaba con los mechones que le caían en la cara, mientras Ruka se encargaba de "ayudarle a bañarse". Le parecía excesivo que llegara a ese punto, pero Kaname le había ordenado hacerlo, seguro para mantenerla controlada. La albina insistía en comportarse infantilmente cuando ese momento llegaba y sólo para molestar a la noble, que diariamente se preguntaba en por qué no se le encargaba esa tarea a Seiren.

-No te enojes tanto, Ru-chan, piensa que Kaname te dejó una gran tarea que es realmente importante. –sonrió mofándose de la rubia quien ni se atrevió a bufar aunque si mostró una cara de enojo.- ¡RU-CHAN! ¡Hazme caso! –le gritó bobamente y la noble, irritada, no le prestó atención alguna- Sabes que puedes dejar de hacerlo cuando quieras, a mí tampoco me agrada que me tengas que ver diariamente desnuda. ¿No puedes desobedecerlo solamente en esto?

Ruka la estaba escuchando y más de acuerdo no podía estar pero siendo ordenes de Kaname no podía decir que no. Tomó el albornoz que estaba en una percha y una toalla que estaba sobre el lavamanos. Ayumi se levanto con el pelo escurriendo y no intentó quitarle el exceso de agua, tomó la toalla que Ruka le tendió y se enredó el cabello.

-Tú no tienes ningún deber conmigo… Ru-chan, no debes porqué estar atendiéndome. –le dice la albina, esta vez, seria y envolviéndose en el albornoz-

-No, no debería, y… usted –dijo con falsa condescendencia- sabe que en otra situación, no lo haría. -Ayumi sonrió con malicia, esa era la respuesta que esperaba.

-Oh…, entonces, tú y yo no somos tan diferentes. –comenta con despreocupación mientras sale del baño, dejando a la enojada noble dentro de una nube de vapor.

Ruka gruñe por lo bajo mientras junta los harapos que eran la ropa de la vampiro, para luego meterlos con algo de ira dentro de una bolsa plástica. ¡Por favor! ¡Qué ella es Ruka Souen, una noble, no una sirvienta! Aunque en esos momentos tuviera que servir a alguien que solo importaba por su sangre, una sangre impura pero con una magnifica mezcla que se había venido formando desde meses atrás.

* * *

No pude responderle a Yori-chan, más que eso, no podía responderme a mí misma. Estaba consciente de que amaba a Zero, pero… ya no era mi "hermano", ni mi amigo, siquiera mi enemigo. ¿Entonces que somos? ¿Dos personas que compartieron un pasado y no tienen futuro? Tal vez lo difícil es que no está definida claramente nuestra situación.

Quizá estoy siendo demasiado egoísta, con todo lo que tenemos ahora me sigo preocupando por una relación que tal vez nunca prospere.

Me veo _forzada_ a ver diariamente a Zero. Y mi corazón late como si fuera a estallar de tantas emociones en conjunto. Poco a poco, trato de pensar menos en Kaname, algo que resulta imposible en su mayoría de veces. Pero sí… si él puede hacerlo, entonces yo _debería_ hacerlo.

Estoy en un punto en que pienso que, por más que me esfuerce, no lograré avanzar. Y luego… cuando Sara-Sama nos vio e hizo el comentario de los "jugueteos peligrosos", me hizo preguntarme si lo decía por lo que había visto o por lo que había interpretado. Lo cual también me dice que si continúo así, todos se darán cuenta.

* * *

Ayumi estaba levemente dormida, no llevaba mucho tiempo metida en la cama y de hecho, aún las sábanas podían sentirse un tanto frías. Apenas empezaba a clarear el día, pero gracias a las gruesas cortinas del cuarto, la luz no se filtraba. Afuera de la habitación el ruido empezó a gobernar y se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada, esperando inútilmente acallar un poco eso y regresar a dormir. No lo entendía, tenía como media hora que se habían ido a dormir y con el poco tiempo que disponían para hacerlo. Se levantó, semi-dispuesta a averiguar que había inquietado tanto la casa.

Ni bien había acabado de abrir la puerta, cuando la empujaron de vuelta Ruka y Kain.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó un poco alarmada y no era para menos, se escuchaba como si llevaran a cabo una pelea afuera.

-¡Ruka, muévete! –ordenó el apurado noble que atoraba la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa, por qué no me dicen? –repitió inútilmente y optó por formarse una idea sobre lo que pasaba. La otra noble sacaba del armario una gran maleta, ante la mirada atenta de Ayumi.- ¡Vamos, díganme! –exigió-

-No hay tiempo. –contestó el pelirrojo- Ruka, date prisa.

-¡Ya voy! –gritó-

-Vístase, nos vamos.

La albina tardó unos segundos antes de poder responder o hacer algo, ¿se iban nuevamente? ¡No llevaban ni una semana ahí! Siquiera pudo protestar, Ruka le estiró una chaqueta gruesa y un par de botas, dudosa los tomó. Apenas se vistió fue llevada entre jalones al exterior de la casa. Sus ojos veían por donde iba pero no estaba poniendo atención; varias veces estuvo a punto de caer y aún así seguía sin reaccionar. No sentía el frío, no sentía como sus pies tropezaban entre ellos, incapaces de moverse; mucho menos escuchaba lo que le venían diciendo los nobles a su lado.

Afuera, Seiren los esperaba en el auto que recientemente había adquirido Kaname como medida para que no los siguieran. Recordó como era que había llegado hasta ahí y presa del pánico se quedó estoica fuera del auto, el miedo la paralizó y de golpe, le vinieron muchas sensaciones. Kain terminó metiéndola a la fuerza, no sin antes un par de gritos de por medio y un forcejeo.

-Lo lamento, Ayumi-sama. –Terminó diciéndole el pelirrojo. Él iba a un lado de ella, en el asiento trasero, todavía sujetándole de las manos.- De verdad, lo siento, pero es necesario que nos movamos.

-¡Cállate! –le ordenó Ayumi entre sollozos, creando un ambiente aún más tenso. Ni Seiren ni Ruka se atrevieron a decirle algo, tal vez, pensando que necesitaba desahogarse de alguna forma. – ¡¿No podían simplemente dejarme ahí? ¡Estoy cansada de ustedes! –gritó enojada, soltándose del agarre de "Wild".- ¡Especialmente de ti, traidor! -No era de mucha ciencia adivinar a quien le hablaba, pero aún así lo remarcó mirando a Akatsuki de manera fría.-

-Son órdenes. –Intervino Ruka, intentando quitarle peso a la culpa de su primo- Él, al igual que nosotras, sólo cumple con órdenes, Ayumi-Sa…

-Porque lo que yo diga o quiera no importa. –Dijo finalmente, interrumpiendo a la noble. – Ustedes solo siguen órdenes de un sangrepura, a ciegas. Ahora que saben que soy una bastarda nada de lo que tenga que ver conmigo importa, ¿no? Aunque supongo que, aún sin conocimiento de eso, me hubieran ignorado como en estos momentos.

Ayumi se fue todo el camino llorando en silencio, como si con eso se desquitara de ellos. El salir, el sentirse afuera le hizo un hueco en el estomago y un nudo en la garganta, era como si hubiera podido escapar por unos segundos pero sabía que no tenía una libertad. Estaba atada con hilos invisibles, era una marioneta que lo único que podía hacer era moverse al ritmo en que su dueño la controlara.

* * *

Zero dormitaba en la habitación de Ayumi, algo que había estado evitando desde hacía dos meses y cuatro días atrás. Su cabeza le jugaba bromas pesadas y a menudo recordaba que ella ya no estaba. A veces se preguntaba si en verdad regresaría y que pasaría si nunca lo haría. Sabía que más allá de ella podía tener una vida, podría conocer a alguien más o podría mirar atrás y enfrentarse a lo que sentía (y que seguiría sintiendo) por Yuki. Pero, mientras tanto, la extrañaba.

No había marcos que contuvieran alguna escena donde estuvieran juntos, sólo tenía recuerdos, esas dolorosas cicatrices que se almacenan en la cabeza y en el alma.

Se sentía como un mentiroso pensando en todo eso. ¿Si tanto la amaba, por qué se había besado con Yuki? Él estaba consciente de que no debía y sin embargo, disfrutó tanto de hacerlo, como cuando deseas algo con tanto anhelo y después de una larga espera se cumple.

-¿Valió la pena apostar todo por un premio tan miserable? –se preguntó, aún luchando entre la delgada línea de caer profundamente dormido o despertar de una buena vez.

Y es que, con todo, había sido una estupidez mayúscula. Pero sería una estupidez convertida en un sucio secreto. No tenía idea de cómo, pero ese incidente no se sabría. Prefería atormentarse y ser consumido lentamente por la culpa, ese precio después del placer ilícito.

Las almohadas ya no tenían su fragancia y la habitación vacía, era solo eso. Ya no quedaba rastro de ella. Claro, estaban aún sus cosas, pero eran objetos, nada que verdaderamente le recordara a Ayumi. Poco a poco, su lazo se iba venciendo. Cada vez le era más difícil el saber que pasaba con ella y no sabía si Ayumi lo estaba provocando, cosa que quería evitar creer.

Metió la mano bajo la almohada, sintiendo algo frío haciendo contacto con su piel. Levantó la cabeza un tanto extrañado, jalando con la mano el objeto que lo había "despertado". Tenía una vaga idea de lo que era pero al abrir los ojos comprobó que era el relicario que le había visto usar días antes de que se fuera. Sintió una curiosidad enorme, pues no había tenido oportunidad de preguntarle que había adentro. Lo abrió despacio, encontrándose con la foto de la familia de Ayumi. Ella no era más que una bebé de minúsculo tamaño, blanquísima y con apenas cabello, que dormía plácidamente en brazos maternos. No era parecida a su madre, no tenía su nariz, o sus labios, ni la forma del rostro, nada, no tenían más que los mismos ojos en común, casi imperceptibles en la foto. En cambio, al ver a su padre la historia cambiaba, el tono de piel, los labios, incluso la forma de la cara; eso explicaba también su increíble parecido con Shizuka. Conservó los rasgos de la sangre más fuerte, mezclándose levemente con los de su madre.

Se levantó; tenía planes ahora.

* * *

Llegaron a un hotel regular para dormir un rato, eran cerca de las 5 de la tarde y no habían descansado, se habían concentrado en avanzar lo más que pudieran. Se registraron con el nombre de Ayumi, quien dicho sea de paso, se encontraba malhumorada y bastante cansada por el trayecto. Akatsuki iba atrás, con la pesada maleta que habían sacado de la que había sido la habitación de la albina y Ruka y Seiren por delante de ésta. Las chicas en una habitación y Kain la compartiría con Kaname, que no había dado aún señales.

Ruka y Seiren cayeron dormidas casi inmediatamente, pero Ayumi no tenía sueño ya. Tratando de no hacer ruido alguno, salió cuidadosamente de la habitación. No era tan idiota como para tratar de escapar, solo daría una vuelta por el hotel, o comería algo. Lo que fuera por no estar en esa habitación que sentía asfixiante. Se quedó como tonta a mitad del pasillo, pensando en lo acertada que podía ser su idea de un paseo.

Un gruñido se salió de sus labios y dio unos pasos atrás, hasta quedar frente a la puerta de la habitación donde se había quedado Akatsuki. Curiosa, como naturalmente era, pegó la oreja a la madera blanca de la puerta. Se escuchaba ruido y evidentemente, tampoco él tenía ganas de dormir, eso, o, a él le había tocado la tarea de vigilar por cualquier cosa.

Dio un respiro grande y entró sin tocar, total ¿qué podía estar haciendo el noble? Akatsuki estaba con la mirada fija en la ventana, tal vez, observando el paso de los transeúntes fuera del hotel, o atento a que nadie sospechoso apareciese. No volteo cuando la albina entró, y ésta, se sintió ignorada, aún a sabiendas que se lo había ganado.

Envuelta como estaba por el abrigo, se recargó en el marco de la ventana, sacó la cajetilla de cigarros que guardaba en el bolsillo, extrajo uno y se lo metió entre los labios. Toqueteo el zippo negro que estaba en la caja y optó por pasar de él.

-¿Dame fuego, sip? –pidió juguetona para aligerar la tensión que sentía.-

El pelirrojo obedeció creando una inofensiva llama para encender el cigarro de Ayumi. Ésta asintió, dándole las gracias y se fue a sentar en una de las camas de la habitación. Entre ellas, había un buró con una lámpara y un teléfono. No evitó pensar en cuando Kaname llamó a la casa del Director, "explicándole" porque había tomado decisiones tan drásticas. Escuchó la ventana abrirse, pero no volvió la vista. Acostumbrada ya a hacer más o menos lo que le viniera en gana, se acostó con la vista a la blanca pared frente a ella.

-¿Sabes que lo dije en serio, no? –dijo, expulsando suavemente el humo, extremadamente relajada.- Sí, lo sé, te lo esperabas, y es que, no es difícil de pensar. Tal vez no creíste que me lo tomaría personal, pero ¿Tú como lo hubieras tomado? –se giró atreviéndose a darle la cara, Akatsuki ya no estaba viendo la ventana y en cambio, la miraba a ella.- Digo, te rogué y hasta hay testigos, y aún así, no dudaste en, literalmente, ponerme el cloroformo… ahh, no, esa fue Seiren, mi error. –agregó sarcástica.

La prefecta lo estaba presionando, debía admitir que quería escuchar que en verdad lamentaba el haber cooperado en su "captura". No ganaba nada, pero no tenía nada que perder. Cuando el otro vampiro no reaccionó como ella quería, volvió al ataque.

-Ese día Kaname les dijo lo que era, ¿cierto? –Comentó.- ¿Te molestó que yo no te lo dijera personalmente? –Sabía que una cosa no tenía que ver con la otra pero el daba igual, así que siguió esperando por alguna respuesta.- Sí, supongo que tú no tenías más remedio que seguir fielmente a Kaname, pero ¿Por qué?

El ambiente estaba muy tenso e incómodo, así como el pobre Wild que, francamente, no sabía dónde meterse para evitar que la albina continuara.

-Yo tengo la creencia de que sigues a Kaname sólo para observar y cuidar de Ruka. –Agregó esta vez con suavidad, dejando de lado completamente, el enojo de hacia tan sólo unos segundos. – Lo siento, de verdad. –Dijo sinceramente y arrepentida.- Tú no deberías ser el blanco de mi desquite; si, también es verdad que estoy enojada porque ninguno me hizo caso cuando le pedí que no me metieran en esto y sin embargo, lo hicieron.

Ayumi apagó el resto de su cigarro en la suela de su bota y dio un suspiro largo, largo.

-¿No sientes que es una putada lo que está pasando? Siquiera tiene que ver con nosotros. –soltó riéndose ligeramente, como si en verdad fuera una situación cómica.- Ya quiero que me suelten, me vendría bien un paseo, de preferencia, uno a casa.

* * *

Ahora, aquella habitación era la escena del crimen. No había nada que lo delatara, nada que dijera que ahí había un pasado y que pudo haber un futuro establecido por un triste presente. Cajas y más cajas, ni una sola huella. Le había llevado toda la tarde, pero lo había logrado, había conseguido quitar todo lo que le recordara a Ayumi.

_Total, si no iba a volver, tendría que llevarse sus cosas._

No, no, no. Su mente había pasado a ser un caos, un tormento negativo.

_Tendría que volver._

Sí, eso era lo correcto. Ella volvería, la única razón por la que había guardado todo era que ya no soportaba ver todos los días la maldita puerta, saber que todo ahí adentro estaba igual que siempre y que no estuviera ella.

Quería saber, verdaderamente le intrigaba, por qué carajos se sentía así.

Porque era cierto, así se había sentido con Yuki (bueno, puede que cuando la sangrepura partió, fuera peor, sino ¿por qué había huido?). Lo que cambiaba, era que aquí podía hacer algo. Y no encontró mejor solución que evitar todo lo que pudiera recordarle a la prefecta.

El timbrazo del teléfono distrajo su mente, pero estaba seguro que no era la primera vez que sonaba. Lo dejó sonar, su mente, probablemente, seguía con el caos.

Pobre, que ganas de casarse con su soledad.

* * *

Cuando Kaname llegó, Ayumi aún estaba recostada en la cama de Akatsuki. El sangrepura no dijo nada, metiéndose inmediatamente en la habitación con el ceño fruncido. Kuran tenía el cuerpo lleno de adrenalina, o eso le pareció a los otros vampiros que lo vieron de reojo; no estaba herido, pero se veía levente agotado.

-Bueno, creo que es momento de que me vaya. –dijo la albina, dirigiendo la mirada al piso.- Hasta mañana. –se levantó despacio, para que no pareciese que buscaba escaparse.

Kaname le tomó del brazo, lastimándola, ella intentó sin éxito ocultar una leve mueca. La examinó con ojos severos antes de soltarla.

-Apestas a humo. –Ayumi sonrió ante el comentario- ¿Te parece gracioso? –le alzó la barbilla bruscamente, ella sostuvo su mirada durante todo ese tiempo, era una batalla bastante peculiar.

Kain regresó a la ventana, evitando por completo el tener que ver la "pelea", pero el ruido que produjo el cuerpo de Ayumi al chocar con la pared le hizo voltear a ver. Y le hubiera gustado no hacerlo, pues el sangrepura estaba bebiendo de ella con voracidad. Ayumi tenía la mirada puesta en el techo y en determinado momento, sus ojos se pusieron en él, aunque volvieron al techo inmediatamente. En ningún momento se atrevió a quitar al sangrepura de encima suyo, ni se quejó, aunque su cara tenía un gesto de dolor. Giró el rostro inmediatamente, no debía de estar viendo eso.

Akatsuki sintió pena por lo que había observado, pero más por no poder hacer nada, después de todo, si la chica no hacía nada por retirar a Kaname, él no tendría por qué intervenir, aunque sabía que ella no tenía más alternativa que dejar que él la humillara. Las últimas veces en que ella había intentado resistir a lo que Kuran le hacía o tratar de ponerle un alto, había terminado gravemente herida y el noble había sido testigo de cada uno de esos intentos infructuosos e indignantes.

La justificación del pura sangre era que, sólo así, ella terminaría volviéndose lo bastante fuerte como para servirle un tiempo más.

* * *

Cross llegó exhausto a su casa, después de todo lo ocurrido con el sangre pura Touma. Las cosas se les estaba yendo de las manos a todos, no sólo a ellos como cazadores, sino también a los vampiros y para acabar, Kaname parecía estar perdiendo la razón y estaba decidido a cumplir con lo que le había dicho sobre acabar con los sangrepura. El hombre sabía que ese juramento, también incluía a cualquiera que se quisiera entrometer en su nuevo asunto.

Ya no contaba con el apoyo de muchos cazadores, se negaban a ayudarle por estar protegiendo a los chupasangre. Y evidentemente, los vampiros no le iban a brindar ayuda por ser un cazador. Para su buena fortuna, aún tenía a su adorada Yuki y la ayuda extra que le pudiese brindar Sara, aunque no confiaba mucho en ésta última, considerando que, cuando Ayumi la vio sufrió lo del ataque. Quizá fue una desafortunada coincidencia.

Se tiró en el sofá, completamente agotado.

¿Qué haría cuando sus influencias se acabaran? Era probable que, la alianza que se había formado después de lo de Rido Kuran, se rompiera, separando nuevamente a los dos bandos, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. Y cuando el momento de elegir bandos llegara, sabía que Zero apoyaría a los cazadores, por más que le pidiera su apoyo a él. Y Yuki, bueno, ella escogería a Kaname, siquiera a los vampiros.

Sintió la necesidad de preguntarse si había fallado en algún punto y era por eso que _sus hijos_ no le brindarían la ayuda que el requería. Nunca, en ningún momento, hasta ese, se había sentido tan mal. Desde que ambos habían llegado a su vida, él se había desvivido por ellos, procurando darles todo, especialmente cariño. Cross había considerado siempre que eran una buena familia, una de esas que muestran los marcos para fotografías.

Tal vez, no les había fallado a ellos, pero sí, a sí mismo. Estaba fallando como líder, como padre, como todo. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, perdió la sonrisa que siempre tenía y la frustración le invadió.

El teléfono sonó y recordó que Zero no le había respondido a él hacia unas cuantas horas. Se levantó con mucho trabajo, como si hubiera adquirido nuevo peso. En el identificador de llamadas, le número aparecía como desconocido, lo que le hizo sentir una leve extrañeza.

-¿Diga? –Intentó sonar lo más normal que pudo, aunque no sabía si había dado resultado. Del otro lado unos leves balbuceos se escucharon y por más que se esforzó no pudo comprenderlos.- ¿Hola? –Insistió.

-_¿Cross? _–Preguntó la voz quebrada que el hombre conocía, sin querer se le encogió aún más el corazón. - _¿Eres tú?_

-¡¿Ayumi? ¿Dónde estás? -Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar, omitiendo el "¿cómo estás?", pues era obvio que no estaba bien. Ella no respondió, así que volvió a preguntar.- ¿Dónde estás, lo sabes?

-No, en realidad no. –Dijo, sobreponiéndose y recuperando su tono habitual.- ¿Cómo están ustedes? ¿Están bien? ¿Estás tú bien? –Remarca lo último, es consciente de la "pelea" que tuvo con Kaname y aunque éste le dijo que estaba bien, Ayumi quería asegurarse. Tal como lo había predicho el purasangre cuando ella llegó, se encariñó rápidamente con el alegre hombre y le preocupaba lo que pudiese pasar con él.

-Estamos lo mejor que podemos, no hay necesidad de preocuparse. –Respondió con calma y suavidad, sonando incluso convincente.

-¿Y qué hay de lo demás? Tú sabes, la academia, la asociación…

-Están bien, la Academia al menos. Gracias a Dios, Sara-Sama ha sido un gran apoyo.

-¿Sara? -preguntó sorprendida- ¿Qué hace ella allí?

-Bueno, Yuki la invitó a ingresar a la escuela, así que desde hace un par de meses está aquí. Se convirtió en la Presidenta de los dormitorios de la Luna.

-Vaya... -resopló- ...no sé qué decir.

-Ayumi, ¿te molesta la presencia de Sara?

-Sí, pero es tú decisión, es tu escuela.

-Zero me dijo eso cuando llegaste y era evidente que le molestaba tu estancia aquí.

-Bien, ahí tienes tu respuesta. Cross, me gustaría regresar pronto, pero Kaname tiene que tomar la decisión. -Cambió de tema, no quería hablar de Sara; una parte de ella se alivió de que Kaien no supiera por qué el rechazo a la sangrepura, era obvio que Zero no le había dicho nada.- ¿Seré todavía recibida?

-¡Claro que sí, Ayumi! Será estupendo tenerte de regreso aquí.

-Sí, supongo que seré una gran adición a la clase nocturna. -Agregó no tan convencida-

-¿No regresarás como prefecta...? –Eso sí que era novedoso para el hombre.

-No lo creo... Kaname... emmm... se enterará de cualquier forma, y con lo que ha dicho… -contestó suavemente, bastante calmada, como si en verdad no le importara. Kaien estaba algo sorprendido, aunque francamente, esperaba que Ayumi le dijera eso.- No me lo tomes a mal, pero es mi último trabajo antes de ser despedida, así que tendrá que salir perfecto porque quiero la recompensa.

* * *

**-NOTAS**

Hola U_U, no gente, NO! _*se azota contra el teclado*_ Qué les digo ahora? Quería escribir más, quería hacer algo bueno... PERO NO SALIÓ !_ *se lleva un kleenex dramáticamente a la cara*_ . Como se habrán dado cuenta (?) el capítulo de hoy salió más corto de lo normal ._.' , así que por eso le puse "Capítulo extra" porque no avanzó nada de nada la historia.

Y en el momento de los agradecimientos...** Yram**, gracias por el review que me dejaste! En este capítulo no cumplo tu petición, pero en el próximo claro que lo haré! Es una promesa (y grabada en internet :O xD) ! Igualmente, saben que **les agradezco a todos por leerme**, me hace sentir muy bien el hecho de ver que tantas personas me leen aún sin ser la gran escritora. Ahora pequeños... que mal me ha ido con los reviews... Sé que me leen por los contadores, pero ¿No les gustaría dejarme un review pequeño? Es que es decepcionante no recibir nada, si les gusta, vamos, diganme, igualmente si no les está gustando. ¿En qué puedo mejorar, qué puedo evitar?

El título... me gusta la palabra Bondage y sí, me refiero a la práctica erótica. Para quién no sepa (?), el bondage consiste en amarrar a la pareja e inmovilizarla, es bastante peligrosa si no se lleva a cabo adecuadamente. Creo que sobra explicar por qué el capítulo se llama así.

El capítulo tampoco es muy explicativo, pero casi todo se resolverá en el siguiente, el cual apenas lleva unos parrafitos en word... Supongo se preguntarán... "¿Por qué si no "acabó" éste, está escribiendo el próximo?" Pues, como le dije a **Yram**, pasé por un bloqueo cuando estaba escribiendo esto y no pude seguir más, así que ahí quedó, por la paz. Además, tampoco me ayuda el hecho de estar en la universidad, en unas semanas más, salgo de vacaciones, así que es probable que no tarde con el nuevo capítulo.

Ah, por cierto, si alguien de aquí me ha agregado al FB favor de avisarme, que yo acepto a todos, pero nunca sé quién es xD (**Vicky** fue la única que me avisó de dónde me conocía xD) Aunque se delatan por tener imágenes de VK como avatar x3.

Es todo.

**Nuevamente gracias y saludos**!


	29. Víctimas del amor

**Capítulo 24**

**Victimas del amor**

Ambos dormían profundamente. En diferentes lugares y parecía que en diferentes tiempos, uno soñaba con el pasado y el otro con el futuro. Se engañaban a sí mismo y entre ellos. Pero para los dos todo se trataba de un mal sueño. Zero estaba en su cama y Ayumi cabeceando en un vagón de tren. Él cobijado por la oscuridad y el cómodo silencio; ella se arrullaba con el ruido del exterior y la tenue luz del cercano amanecer. Concordaban en no llevar mucho tiempo durmiendo, compartiendo pocas horas en el mundo onírico.

Aún afuera, continua el frío del invierno que parece haberles calado.

* * *

Recordaba aún la suavidad de aquel beso. Día tras día. Y también, recordaba claramente todo lo que sintió cuando él le permitió morderlo. En un principio, Yuki, no había tenido la intención de ver dentro de Zero, pero teniendo la oportunidad, no la pudo rechazar. Y cada cosita que vio, cada insignificante detalle, lo tenía presente. Incluso, ciertas cosas que hubiera deseado poder pasar por alto.

Entre esas cosas, sí, estaban algunas que tenían que ver con Ayumi, pero lo único que rescató y a lo que le tomó importancia, fue al hecho de saber que ellos dos eran amantes. Tal vez, por eso, Zero nunca le dijo claramente que había entre él y Ayumi.

Y eso llenó de esperanza a su corazón, porque si Zero "amaba" a la albina era por su sangre y no por ella realmente. Quizás, así empezó la cosa con ellos, supuso Yuki, la sangre los había atado. Y si se trataba solamente de un lazo sanguíneo, terminaría por romperse, no fácilmente, pero sin duda lo haría, tal y como había sucedido en su caso. Yuki, estaba dispuesta a esperar y observar.

* * *

Lunes, día más fastidioso de la semana. El prefecto no llega a las primeras horas porque se quedó dormido; duda en ir a las demás y bueno, Cross no está, así que nadie le dirá nada por no asistir. Después de un rato de seguir calentando la cama, Zero se levanta perezosamente, se estira y da un gran bostezo. Se pasa la mano por la cara; necesita más vacaciones ¿Y quién no ha pensado antes en eso?

Hace la cama, junta la ropa del día anterior y la lleva consigo para lavarla. Tiene que pasar forzosamente por el frente del cuarto de Ayumi y, al contrario de otros días, se queda estoico, olfateando un rato el lugar que huele como ella.

-¡Imposible! –Piensa con algo de recelo.

Abre la puerta y no encuentra nada diferente: las cajas donde las había dejado, todas cerradas, las cortinas corridas… pero la cama está hecha y él había quitado la ropa de cama. Cerró el cuarto, decepcionado, bufa. Probablemente, Cross se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se encargó de la cama. Ajeno a eso, su estomago gruñe, exigiéndole alimento. Baja las escaleras y entra al cuarto de lavado, dejando que el montón de ropa en la lavadora.

¿Y si su cabeza no le estaba jugando una broma (y junto con ella, el resto de sus sentidos), dónde estaba Ayumi?

* * *

Bueno, ella andaba con dificultad montada en unos zori lacados, tomada del brazo del Director para evitar una caída. Era la primera vez que usaba las sandalias durante tanto tiempo y el peso del kimono no ayudaba mucho a la situación.

-Kaien, me tiemblan las piernas, -Le dijo en voz baja, antes de echar una risita. - ¿Y si termino en el suelo?

-No te caerás. –Contesta divertido.

Hacia unas cuantas horas que había ido por ella a la estación de trenes y ahora estaban en la Asociación de Cazadores porque tenía que hacerse presente y porque más tarde, iría a ver a los vampiros que tenían el cargo temporal de líderes. Aunque Cross había sugerido hacerlo después, para que descansara, ella lo convenció de hacerlo lo más pronto posible. Así que llegaron a casa, se duchó, se vistió y salieron nuevamente, hablando en el camino de las razones por las que sus cosas estaban almacenadas.

En la oficina principal, están Kaito, Touga, Jinmu y otros cazadores más, quienes, deduce Ayumi, son de los importantes ahí. Ninguno de ellos se mueve de su lugar y esperan a que la "sangrepura" entre, antes de cerrar las puertas tras de ella.

-Buenos días… -sin dejar de andar, hace una leve reverencia. Camina hasta llegar al otro lado de la habitación, junto con el Director.- Lamento tenerlos aquí tan temprano, pero me temo que esto no puede esperar más. Como bien sabrán, he estado ausente de mi labor, por una penosa obligación…

Todos dirigen su mirada a Cross, como diciendo que no tenían necesidad de escuchar a la vampiro, así que le decide interceder. Kaito y Touga se miran entre sí, dándose cuenta de que el aura que envuelve a Ayumi es mucho más fuerte que la que tenía antes.

-Ayumi-Chan no está aquí por orden de Kaname, sino como nueva líder de los vampiros, con esto, quiere decir que Yuki Kuran será relevada del cargo que tiene actualmente, porque no ha habido resultado satisfactorio alguno.

-¿Los otros ya lo saben, Cross? –pregunta Yagari, encendiendo su cigarro.

-Aún no, en unas horas lo harán. –Interviene Ayumi, para evitar que la dejen fuera de un asunto que en primer lugar es suyo.-

-¿Dicen que no fue enviada por Kuran, no? ¿Y qué garantías tenemos de eso? –Ahora es Jinmu quien pregunta con recelo, renuente a creerle de buenas a primeras.

-Jinmu-San, entiendo que todos aquí tengan sus dudas, pero ¿Usted considera que, después de lo que me hizo, le seguiría ayudando a Kaname? –Sin querer, imprime a sus palabras algo de rabia, lo cual le da credibilidad ante los ojos de algunos.- Me niego a seguir sirviéndole, en cambio, les ofrezco a ustedes toda la ayuda que pueda brindarles. ¿Así ganamos todos, no es así?

-A menos que tengas pruebas… -comenta Kaito con sorna.-

-¿En serio las quieren? –Ayumi se sube las mangas del kimono, mostrando unas no muy bonitas cortadas a las que les faltaban días para empezar a cicatrizar.- Son de una espada, uno de esos juguetes que ustedes portan; no tengo más pruebas que éstas. –Vuelve a cubrirse los brazos, y aclara su garganta.- En todo caso, no vine a eso, sino para buscar una solución. Yo tengo la nueva obligación de cuidar a mi especie, tal como ustedes hacen con la suya. Tenemos un pacto anterior al que estoy dispuesta a modificar con un beneficio más para ustedes.

-¿Qué propones, Hiou? –Habla interesado Yagari.

-Bueno, el ser una sangrepura trae bastantes beneficios y uno de ellos, consiste en la autorización de la eliminación de los nivel E que el Consejo mantiene cautivos. –Contestó seria y con determinación.- Según entiendo, los están liberando a propósito, así que esta será la manera en que los detenga. De igual forma, buscaré al responsable.

La propuesta era tentadora para los cazadores, después de todo, su deber era eliminar a los chupasangres que resultaran un peligro para los humanos. Además, la albina se encargaría de su trabajo, un vampiro quitando de su camino a los otros y por la "petición" de ellos.

-Pero no se confundan, sólo eliminaré a esos, a ninguno más.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio? –Dice Kaito, enderezándose en su asiento.- Nadie hace algo sin obtener recompensa.

-Lo único que quiero es que se le haga pagar a Kaname Kuran por lo que está haciendo. Si él está ocupando su poder para sus fines personales, no veo por qué yo no puedo ocupar los míos para lo mismo, además terminaré beneficiando a mi rebaño.

* * *

-Lo dije en serio, Cross. Cumpliré con mi parte, si aceptan y sabes que lo harán aunque tú no estés de acuerdo. –Está recargada en su hombro, casi dormitando.

-Tú también estás de ese lado… -Murmura.

-Ya viste en que se transformó esto, ¿no? Al final acabamos matándonos entre nosotros, pero no es mi culpa del todo. La cosa es que… Sara una vez me dijo que, "Nosotros, los sangrepura, debíamos estar juntos, pero si no se podía, podíamos acabarnos". –Bosteza- No lo había tomado en serio, hasta ahora.

-Hablando de ella, ¿Por qué Kaname-kun y ella…?

-Oh… bueno, en realidad no lo sé. Pero ya lleva su tiempo esta… rivalidad. Pero supongo que, si él quiere matarla no es solamente por una lucha de poder.

-¿Por qué no me enseñaste antes _eso_? –Le dijo tomándola del brazo, y con un tono de regaño.- Dime que no tienes más.

-¡Quién sabe! –Respondió ella, concentrándose en la ventana del auto.

Cross confiaba en que Ayumi le confirmaría que también tenía lesiones en el cuello, heridas que él ya sabía que había intentado ocultarlas, pero no lo hizo. Probablemente, también era ella consciente de que era muy observador y ya se había dado cuenta, pero por respeto y vergüenza, no le iba a decir cómo había conseguido todo aquello.

Ayumi está sentada en el living del Consejo junto a la chimenea, esperando que los miembros terminen de llegar y a que se le quite el frío, pues con el haori que lleva le es insuficiente. Está tan concentrada pensando en cómo tomaran su decisión los demás vampiros que no se percata de que Cross lleva unos segundos hablándole. Ve atenta al fuego.

-¿Le hablaste a Yuki?

-Si, dijo que no tardaría en llegar.

-Gracias. Tendría que haberlo hecho yo, pero no sé cómo.

-También le hablé a Zero. –Agregó con un tono cómplice que no hizo más que sonrojarla. – Aunque realmente dudo que venga.

* * *

Yuki ve a lo lejos la figura blanca de Ayumi, la sorprende verla vestida tan elegante cuando ella va solamente con un vestido lila bajo un sweater rosado. Aunque eso, claro, es el menor de sus problemas, no sabe qué cara va a poner estando frente a la "sangrepura", ¡menos que decirle!

-_Hola… este… yo, lamento que mi hermano te llevara consigo durante dos meses y lamento haber besado a tu novio (que antes era mi hermano) y luego morderlo._ ¡Vamos, Yuki, a que le dices eso!

¿Y si mejor optaba por quedarse callada? Aidou va unos pasos detrás de ella, en silencio, casi sin darse cuenta de lo que va padeciendo Yuki.

-¡Buenos días, Yuki-Chan, Aidou-Kun! –les dice a ambos con una amplia sonrisa, conteniendo las ganas de lanzarse a su pequeña para abrazarla.-

-Buenos días. –Dicen los dos vampiros, un tanto adormilados, considerando que apenas durmieron unas horas.

Yuki y Ayumi intercambian un asentimiento de cabeza y rápidamente, la albina se va a caminar con la excusa de querer saber si van a tardar más los nobles. Yuki adquiere un gesto incómodo, inmediatamente percibido por su padre.

-Discúlpala, sólo quiere acabar con esto lo más pronto posible con esto, así que está un poquito estresada y distraída.

-No es eso, es que, no sé qué decirle, cómo hablar con ella. –Admite, encogiéndose de hombros.- Dejando de lado eso, tampoco sé por qué estamos aquí.

-Ay… Yuki…me encantaría decirte, pero…

-Mph, disculpen. Ya llegaron los nobles, ahora esperan a que nosotros entremos. –Ayumi no se atreve a ver a los ojos a Yuki, así que todo se lo dice a Cross. Sin esperar por ellos, comienza a andar con una singular rapidez y coquetería, ésta última generada por sus pasos sobre los zori, moviendo suavemente la parte baja de su kimono. Yuki se entretiene con el obi que va sujetado casi en las paletas de Ayumi; recrea una escena para su personal disfrute, simplemente con el dibujo de los pétalos de las flores de ciruelo, la sangrepura se transporta a vivencias con el Director y Zero, otras pocas con Kaname.

El correr de las puertas la trae de vuelta al mundo y frente a ella, los hombres que están a cargo junto con ella del bienestar de su sociedad. Se vuelve a cerrar la habitación tras ellos; los vampiros reverencian a ambas y ellas corresponden con una reverencia menos suntuosa.

La discusión empieza con saludos y cortesías, Yuki se pierde de lo que dicen y se queda observando a Ayumi. Buen momento para hacerlo. Baja la mirada, avergonzada repentinamente.

-_Regresó, pero… ¿Y él? ¿Por qué Kaname no regreso? ¿Y yo, Kaname?_

La sangrepura pensaba en lo egoísta que se había vuelto la situación. Como ahora ya había regresado la prefecta, ya no tendría a Zero, entonces había vuelto a pensar en su hermano. Al menos lo sentía así. Ahora estaba sola y se lo había ganado.

-_¿Cuándo llegó?_

Apenada completamente, pensó en si Zero ya se había entregado a ella en abrazos, besos y mimos; ambos recompensándose por el tiempo perdido. Fijo la mirada en la nívea nuca desnuda de Ayumi y lento, como quien no quiere la cosa, se dirigió a su cuello, descubriendo, con decepción, las huellas de marcas que tanto conocía.

-Ayumi-Sama, ¿Por qué el repentino interés en tomar el puesto de líder? –Pregunta uno de los miembros del consejo, el que está a la cabeza y el único que ha tomado la palabra.-

-Es lo que me corresponde, además nuestra actual líder no está dando resultado alguno con sus tareas y obligaciones.-Se limita a responder Ayumi, mirándolo directamente a él y sin reparar en que Yuki siquiera está escuchando sus palabras.

-Señorita –Interviene una mujer que habla de forma chillona y con un tono serio que le causa una ligera e imperceptible sonrisa a Ayumi.-, usted, estuvo lejos de nuestra sociedad por bastante tiempo, ¿Cómo sabremos que darle el cargo es correcto?

-Bueno, nunca estuve totalmente alejada; tuve bastantes amantes, algunos hijos de consejeros, de manera que estuve enterada de los sucesos que los aquejaban. Además, debería estar enterada considerando que algunos incluyeron mi linaje. –Medita un poco sus palabras, y luego continúa hablando.- Y bien, me parece que Yuki-Sama estuvo más tiempo… eh, alejada, debido a su condición. ¿Hace cuanto que la despertó su hermano?

-¿Yuki-Sama? –Le habla el primer vampiro sin obtener resultado.- ¿Yuki-Sama?-Repite un poco más fuerte, logrando que la sangrepura le preste atención.

-¿Disculpe? –Murmura Yuki, un tanto avergonzada.- ¿Puede repetirme la pregunta?

-Sí, Yuki-Sama, si la memoria no me falla, hace un año y tantos meses, usted fue despertada como vampiro ¿cierto? –Yuki asiente, incapaz de relacionar correctamente la pregunta con lo que se está discutiendo en la sala.

-¿Creen entonces, correcto, que ella deba estar como nuestra líder? –Pregunta seriamente Ayumi, pero nuevamente, no se dirige a Yuki, sino a los Consejeros. La sangrepura se sorprende y lo hace evidente.

_-¿Para eso es todo esto? Ella quiere…_ quiere el lugar de Kaname… -susurra inconsciente.

-Vaya, parece que no nos estaba poniendo atención, Señorita Kuran. –Dice la vampiro de voz chillona, los demás miran con cierto enojo a la Líder por su falta de compromiso.

-Lo siento. –Pide débiles disculpas.

-Volviendo al tema, Ayumi-Sama, nos preocupa cierto comportamiento que ha mostrado y que tal vez sea suficiente para denegarle el cargo. –Habla esta vez el Líder del consejo con voz seria, quizá, lo utiliza para intimidarla, cosa que no resulta en absoluto.

-¿Qué comportamiento, debo saberlo, no? –Pregunta un tanto curiosa.- Posiblemente pueda cambiarlo.

-Al parecer, usted mantiene una relación _cercana_ con un cazador. –El vampiro pronuncia esta última palabra con desprecio, cosa que es advertida por Ayumi que logra mantener su semblante serio y tranquilo.

-Así es, no puedo negar que estoy relacionada con un cazador, pero no solamente es eso, él es un vampiro, así que no le veo nada de malo. Se supone que puedo tomar a quien yo quiera como _amante_, ¿No?, todo mientras se trate de un vampiro.

Yuki mira nuevamente a Ayumi, tomando nota de cada una de las palabras y como las dice. Ella está confesando abiertamente que Zero es su amante, nada más. ¿O es lo que está interpretando? Se regaña mentalmente, es una tapa.

-_Vamos, concéntrate_. -se vuelve a reprender-

-No es solamente eso, nos preocupa su cercanía con el asesino de Kuruizaki-Hime.

-¡No soy tan estúpida para relacionarme de esa forma con el asesino de mi hermana! –Gruñe enojada Ayumi, bastante, pero logra controlar la mayoría de sus emociones.- ¡Él no lo hizo!

-Este joven, según sabemos, fue convertido por Shizuka-Sama, ¿No cree que pudo matarla por venganza?

Yuki y Aidou experimentan a su manera remordimientos. Ambos saben que el responsable de la muerte de la Princesa de los Hiou, es Kaname y no Zero. Pero… ¿Deberían hablar? ¿Ambos podrían traicionar a su líder? Ayumi está viendo por primera vez a Yuki, con una penetrante mirada, llena de enojo e ira.

-Ayumi-Sama, si Zero Kiryuu no es responsable de la muerte de su hermana, ¿Sabe quién fue? –Pregunta, incrementando la molestia que siente.

Cross mira atento a Ayumi intentando descifrar la dura mirada con la que ve a su hija. Sólo podría ser por una persona. Kaien está consciente de que la albina se está pensando en qué decisión tomar.

-Ayumi-Sama…

-Fue Kaname-Sama, él mató a mi hermana. –Todo eso lo dice con la vista puesta en Yuki, quien no da crédito a lo que acaba de presenciar. Al parecer, Ayumi está contra su hermano ahora y desgraciadamente sabe que, razones no le faltan. – Él me lo dijo antes de liberarme.

Un ambiente de tensión se forma. Todos fijan su atención en Yuki y Aidou quienes no se levantan a defender a su líder como hubieran hecho si las acusaciones fueran falsas, sino que se quedan con la vista al suelo, incapaces de hablar o de moverse. Cross ve a Yuki, incapaz de creer que su hija, a sabiendas de la verdad, no le hubiera dicho que Zero era completamente inocente (como él sabía que era) y que el responsable era Kaname. ¡Por eso lo había salvado de la muerte a manos del consejo!

-¡¿Yuki-Sama, usted sabía de esto? –Pregunta un iracundo vampiro.- ¡Responda!

-Lo siento, de verdad. –Se disculpa sin levantar aún su mirada.

-¿Tú… ¡tú lo sabías y no dijiste nada! ¡Permitiste que se le acusara de algo que no hizo! –Gritó Ayumi a Yuki. La barbilla le temblaba del enojo y junto con ella, los puños apretados a sus costados-

-Ayumi… -le dice suavemente Kaien, abrazándola por los hombros.- Por favor, intenta calmarte.

-Yuki-Sama, creo que es bastante evidente a donde va a terminar esto, así que será mejor que no lo posterguemos más. –Dice uno de los demás vampiros.-

-La Junta Provisional del Consejo de Vampiros declara a la señorita Hiou Ayumi, última de su linaje, como la nueva líder de los vampiros, tomando el lugar que corresponde en sucesión. De esta forma, queda relevada del cargo Kuran Yuki-Sama, hermana del antiguo líder, y en estos momentos, enemigo de nuestra sociedad, Kuran Kaname-Sama.

-_¡Dios! _-A Yuki le cayó un balde de agua fría al escuchar todo eso. Había perdido el lugar como líder. Por incapaz. Y por mentirosa.

-Aún queda un asunto por resolver, Ayumi-Sama. –Dice la vampiro.- De usted depende el castigo de Yuki-Sama; si lo desea, se le puede hacer un juicio, por ocultar al culpable de la muerte de Shizuka-Sama.

-Lo pensaré… -Contesta fríamente la albina.- de momento, _y_ _conociéndola…_ con su consciencia tendrá.

* * *

Zero la encuentra tendida en la cama, aunque su respiración es lenta y larga como cuando uno duerme, sabe que Ayumi está despierta. Sobre la silla, enfrente del escritorio, está un kimono de color blanco con apenas unas manchas azules. Ayumi abraza contra su pecho el conejo blanco que Zero le había dado y mira hacia el umbral de la puerta, lo observa y una encantadora sonrisa ilumina su rostro. Enciende la luz y camina a ella despacio; Ayumi intenta parecer paciente, así que decide esperar hasta que Zero llegue a ella.

Un suspiro largo sale de los rojizos labios de Ayumi, haciendo competencia con el sonido de los pasos de Zero. Ella salta de la cama y se lanza a él, casi haciéndolo caer. Una risita nerviosa se escapa mientras sus brazos se enredan en su cuello, arriba de los fuertes hombros del cazador. El alma solo se puede curar mediante los sentidos, y los sentidos mediante el alma. Así que se dejó llevar por la agradable sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos, así como por el calor familiar que le estaba invadiendo. La nariz de Zero roza el cuello de Ayumi, la olfatea como si quisiera reconocerla de esa forma lo cual puede ser bastante peligroso. Ayumi se incomoda por el gesto y siente la extraña necesidad de alejarse de él. Lo hace, no sin antes darle una mirada tranquilizadora y una sonrisa leve. Uñas de color carmesí acarician el rostro del prefecto, ésa es la manera con la que lo quiere encontrar.

Un leve beso que a ambos pareció insatisfactorio, como cuando recibes un regalo e ilusionado lo abres, dándote cuenta que no es lo que esperabas. Ahora estaban confundidos y avergonzados, además con cierta culpabilidad. Antes de otra cosa Ayumi tomó aire y se encogió de hombros, con sus movimientos, casi parecía decir "qué se le puede hacer".

-Soy su nueva líder. –Dijo de golpe. A pesar de todo el tiempo y todas las cosas que habían pasado, empezar con esa parecía una buena idea; a partir de eso, lo demás saldría, poco a poco, drenándolos a ambos.

-Eso oí; Yagari comentó algo así y Cross me lo dijo hace un rato. –Se acercó al escritorio y tomó de la silla el pesado kimono, para colgarlo en el perchero a lado de la puerta. Se percata entonces de que la albina está con la ropa interior propia del kimono y se le queda viendo por unos segundos sin saber que pensar exactamente. Eso era un cambio al que quizás no podría acostumbrarse.

-No sé donde dejaste mi ropa. –Contesta; supone que es lo que él se pregunta.- Como sea, ¿Qué opinas? –Zero se sienta en la silla frente al escritorio, inconscientemente, para marcar distancia.

-¿Del kimono o del asunto? –Pregunta con un tono sarcástico que fastidia un tanto a la otra que, dudosa se sienta en la cama.- No sé, ¿Qué debería? Apenas me entero; siquiera sé por qué tienes el puesto y por qué lo aceptaste.

Sus preguntas parecen afectarle de forma diferente a lo que esperaba, molestándose por el conjunto que forman palabras, significado y tono. De pronto, los encantadores defectos de Zero parecen enojarle. No responde. Lo que diga tal vez no será suficiente para contestar correctamente. Le duele el pecho mientras se pregunta por qué está enojada; está siendo injusta pues es normal que tenga esas dudas, sabe que ella misma se hubiera cuestionado eso _antes_.

Debería pensar qué hacer. ¿Y si Zero ya no quería estar con ella ahora que era la que estaba a cargo de todos los vampiros?

-_Va contra sus principios. _–Piensa dolorosamente pero… ¿No toda su relación iba contra los principios de los dos? Zero era un cazador y de un linaje poderoso, y un nivel D. Ella era poco más que una noble, cercana a ser una sangrepura por la mezcla que poseía y ahora la líder, sin contar que su hermana había sido la asesina de sus padres y quien lo condenó a ser un vampiro. Polos diferentes; él debería de estar intentando matarla. Hasta ese momento, había tomado con seriedad esos _detalles_; tal vez por la "observación" que los del Consejo le habían hecho.

Para Zero el silencio en que habían sumido la habitación era terriblemente insoportable. ¿No se suponía que deberían estar _contentos_? Sólo sentía vacio, arrepintiéndose incluso de haber ido a buscarla. De haber sabido en un principio que así terminarían, mejor se lo hubiera ahorrado. Bufa, antes de levantarse y salir, ¿salir? Sí, necesitaba abandonar ese ambiente.

Ayumi va detrás de él, unos cuantos pasos atrás, aunque sabe que no debería seguirlo hasta saber que responder. Pero después de la mierda que había sido su reencuentro, tal vez había otra forma de arreglarlo. Quería ser optimista y pensar en eso; sonrió para sí misma, al cruzársele por la cabeza que parecía un cachorro detrás de Zero.

El peliplata se metió a la cocina y llenó la tetera de agua para calentarla, ignorando a la otra. Ayumi por su parte abrió el frigorífico y sacó un yogurt para cenar. Supuso que Zero ya lo había hecho así que no se molestó en preguntar si quería algo. En lugar de eso, se puso a tararear mientras trituraba una tableta de sangre.

-No tengo una respuesta a tus preguntas. –Dice finalmente Ayumi antes de empezar a comerse el yogurt al que le había echado la tableta.- Y dudo tenerla pronto. Pero me gustaría saber que va a pasar.-Zero sigue sin dignarse a verla y sigue viendo su deformado reflejo en el acero de la tetera, ella continua comiendo.- Me refiero a nosotros, no a lo que será de mí con mi nuevo puesto.

Eso no es lo que ella creía que sería. Tal vez se había deshecho su relación y ya no había remedio. O las cosas con Yuki se habían restablecido mientras estaba lejos. O quizá, se ha dado cuenta de que no siente nada por ninguna. O su cabeza está pensando muchas cosas muy rápido. Ahora el yogurt le sabe amargo, al menos puede echarle la culpa a eso y no a las posibles causas de ese incomodo momento.

-Te prometo que entenderé cualquier cosa que decidas. –Le dice tan tranquila como si hablara de cualquier cosa.

-¿De verdad, es así de fácil para ti? ¿Quieres que asimile todo, el hecho de que estás aquí, en lo que te convertiste y lo que viene, así de fácil y rápido? –Le suelta visiblemente molesto, pero Ayumi siente que le falta "chispa", tal como si se estuviera conteniendo por alguna razón.

-No, pero pensé que…era demasiado para que pudieras con eso. No lo digo por ti solamente, bueno, sí, pero lo que trato de decir es que... Los cazadores lo tomarán mal. -Sin evitarlo se sonroja, no entendiendo el por qué y baja la mirada.

-¡Eso lo debiste pensar antes! -Murmura. La albina no sabe como interpretar el tono y se limita a sonreír y a contemplarlo en silencio. Zero le devuelve el gesto.

-"Parece que olvido tu nombre a pesar de estar juntos, parece que tu rostro se me nubla a pesar de estarlo viendo". -Ayumi empieza a cantar la canción de hace un rato. El tono le recuerda a Zero el sonido melancólico de un cello. Y se queda callado, escuchando esa pequeña línea. Ella también calla, presionando sus labios contra los de Zero suavemente, dejándolo con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

La tetera suena indicando que el agua ya está lista y la interrupción parece no gustarle mucho a la vampiro, pues gruñe sin separarse de él. El cazador se da la vuelta para apagar la estufa. Ella se pega a su espalda, abrazándolo fuerte por la cintura.

-Te extrañé mucho, gruñón. -Le dice cerca del oído, provocandole escalofríos. Zero busca en el mueble superior un par de tazas.

-¿Café o té? -Le dice vertiendo el agua caliente en las tazas.

-Deja el agua, estoy experimentando. -Lo suelta para volver a sacar una tableta, solo que esta vez la echa directamente a la taza.

-¿Qué intentas?

-Que esto sepa mejor.

-Sara ha estado haciendo nuevas. -Habla en tono serio, contrastando completamente con la calma que mostraba en su actual ocupación, preparando su café.- Nos están dando problemas.

-Veré que puedo hacer...Aunque tendré que esperar, al menos, hasta que todos sepan la situación. Y bueno, tampoco puedo manejar lo que pasa en los dormitorios, eso es cosa de Yuki. -Tras esto, da un sorbo a su extraño preparado, haciendo un gesto de asco que casi le arranca una risa a Zero.- ¡Joder, qué horror! Y pensar que casi las extrañaba.

El peliplata reparó en lo último, ¿Por qué extrañaría algo que tantas veces demostraba no gustarle? Sólo podría hacerlo por haber probado algo_ peor_. Y no estaba seguro de querer saber que había sido.

* * *

**...NOTAS**

Hola a todos!

Quería terminar de escribir esto antes de fin de año y bueno, parece que cumplí. A partir de ahora, la historia va a tomar un poco más del manga, a fin de no sentirme tan perdida.

Algunas aclaraciones.

1) Jinmu, sé que a la mayoría de gente no le sonará en absoluto. Bueno, ¿Recuerdan el capítulo en que Yuki, Zero y el Director van a la biblioteca a fin de que Yuki pueda saber de su pasado? En la puerta, hay una cazador que le dice a Zero "¿Y tu collar?" (o algo así xD) bien, pues el sujeto en cuestión es Jinmu (El nombre me lo saque de la wiki de Vampire, si está mal es por culpa de ellos).

2)Kuruizaki-Hime, el mote con el que se referían a Shizuka Hiou.

3) Zori, zapatos tradicionales para el kimono. Haori, chaqueta que se usa encima del kimono durante el invierno. Me informé sobre el tipo de kimono según estaciones ( a lo que se refiere a complementos, decorados, etc.) para que no desentonara xD.

4) El título (omitan por favor lo cursi que suena D:), ustedes saben como me encanta robarme los títulos de las canciones y a veces introducirlos. Bueno... la canción es de** Buck-Tick**. _Victims of Love_ habla (según palabras propias de **Sakurai**) sobre el vacío que hay después del sexo, que aunque pueda resultar excelente, algunas veces te deja con una sensación de melancolía. Me sería un tanto imposible decirles por qué elegí esa canción, así que les dejaré con la duda.

Otra cosa, empece a editar capítulos del principio aunque sólo he subido el primero (que viene siendo el prologo) por si le quieren dar una leída. Avisaré en el siguiente capítulo cuales más se han subido editados. Y es que releyendo por tercera vez me ha dado una vergüenza horrible, así que trataré de mejorarlos.

Es todo.

**Felices fin de año y comienzo de año jajaja !** Yo sólo les digo, proponganse cumplir con sus propósitos o dedicarse a vivir el 2012 sin planes como yo :D xDDDDDD

**Gracias por leerme** y nos vemos en enero (espero xDDDDDDDD:)


	30. El mensaje del Coyote

**Capítulo 25**

**El mensaje de un coyote**

**Cuando niño, uno cree que los padres son las más sabias personas en el mundo. Luego, crecemos y nos damos cuenta de lo mucho que nos equivocamos y empezamos a rebelarnos, formando en el proceso nuestras propias ideas y valores que pueden chocar con los que tenemos de base o completar y perfeccionar los iniciales.**

–_Los humanos que se alimentan de otros como ellos, que beben su sangre y devoran su carne, son confundidos con vampiros. Los nuestros lo toman como un insulto, pero, pensándolo bien…nosotros caemos así de bajo ¿No? Nos _comemos_ a nuestros amantes, a quienes decimos amar._

Eso lo habían aprendido desde pequeños y pensándolo fríamente lo que decía era correcto. Esa idea nunca podrían cambiarla: _morder era correcto_, por sobre todas las muestras de amor (como los besos y los abrazos), las mordidas eran lo que los conectaban con el otro, los hacían uno. Pero dolía. Debajo de esa delgada capa de placer había ese dolor, ligero, pero finalmente dolor. _Causar dolor,_ por tanto, _estaba bien_. Con eso habían crecido y no podían cambiarlo.

–_Los vampiros se devoran entre sí y no dudarán de comerse a otros que no son como ellos, a inocentes, porque les encanta el dolor, el sufrimiento que pueden provocar. Son unos seres sucios, que llenan su vacía vida infligiendo daño. Sus víctimas no pueden recuperarse y qué decir de los familiares de las víctimas, gente que tiene que sufrir aún más con la pérdida de un ser querido. Nunca les preocupa si tenían familia, o amigos, o gente que se preocupara por él._

Eso se le había enseñado desde que tenía edad para recordar y aprender. Se lo había creído desde que era niño, lo comprobó con la muerte del hermano de uno de sus amigos, el más cercano de sus amigos. Y juró que no permitiría que ellos siguieran haciendo daño a las personas. Porque el _matar a otros_ era _malo_, pero _matar_ _a los que hacían mal_ era _bueno_. _Matar a los culpables era justo_, no preguntándose que, quizás, el _malo,_ era familia de alguien, era esposo de alguien, era padre de alguien, hijo de alguien, con hermanos, con sobrinos y con amigos. De la misma forma en que ellos hacían.

**Pero… ¿Qué sucede cuando las ideas y valores que te inculcaron son equivocas en las nuevas etapas de la vida que enfrentas? ¿Intentarías cambiarlas?**

* * *

Zero se despertó sujetando el cuerpo de Ayumi por la cintura, con su pecho pegado a la estrecha espalda. Ambos tienen la respiración calmada, evidentemente descansados y cómodos. Un brazo de Ayumi se levanta desconcertándolo momentáneamente, hasta que ve que está sujetando su celular y un "click" se hace audible, seguido de una ligera risita.

–Buenos días. –Susurra la chica, con un tono tranquilo pero a la vez juguetón.

–Buenos días. –Responde Zero, todavía adormilado. – ¿Qué haces? –Pregunta mientras observa cómo juega con su celular, o no sabe si revisa algo.

–Te tomé fotos mientras dormías. ¿Quieres verte? –Le dice extendiéndole el aparato de color blanco. –Además… como roncas, parecía que no habías dormido en bastante tiempo. –Agrega mientras presiona los botones centrales del aparato, él hace un gesto de molestia por la falsa acusación. – Mira, aquí sale Cocco. –Zero se niega a ver, incómodo, pero el nombre le despierta la curiosidad.

–¿Irás a clases? –Prefiere guardar su curiosidad, además, podría jurar que se refiere al conejo de felpa.

–Amph, no. Yo creo que no, ayer, Cross me sacó cita con un médico; si voy será hasta después del almuerzo. –Pone su mano sobre el brazo que la rodea y poco a poco, se va haciendo hacia atrás, para juntarse aún más con el cazador.

–¿Por qué? –Pregunta hablando un poco más fuerte, manera que escoge de hacerle saber a Ayumi que no la quiere _tan_ cerca.

–Dice que me ve más delgada, pero… –Se detiene en seco y la habitación encuentra la manera de estar más silenciosa aún. Se vuelve a su lugar, alejada unos tantos centímetros del peliplata, con las mejillas sonrosadas aunque no hacen competencia a las de él.

–Lo siento… -Murmura, mientras también se hace a un lado. – Será mejor que me… –Dice mientras se mueve, dispuesto a levantarse de la cama. Ayumi se le lanza, deteniéndolo y colocándose sobre él en el proceso, lo cual no ayuda nada a su_ incómoda _situación.

–Mm, sabes, no me molesta. –Le dice con un volumen bajo, casi como un ronroneo, sin atreverse a mirarlo y sin quitarse de encima suyo.

–No es por ti, es por mí. –Responde, aunque increíblemente no hace nada para alejarla, quizá por la pena es que se ha bloqueado.

–No. –Le dice con un puchero en la cara, inflando las mejillas y mirándolo seriamente. Una, casi, imperceptible sonrisa se coló en el rostro del cazador, a pesar de su estado.

–¿Alguna vez llegaste a ver Pokémon? –Ella se le queda viendo extrañada, intentando descifrar, infructuosamente, a qué venía la pregunta, aunque, inconscientemente asiente. – Cuando haces ese gesto, te pareces a Jigglypuff.

–Ja-ja, no es gracioso. –Lo ve frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, pero la risa se le escapa, incapaz de molestarse verdaderamente con él, menos cuando él no parecía molesto con lo que ella le hacía en un intento de divertirse.

Zero la observa con sumo interés, reparando por primera vez, desde que había llegado en la mejoría que tenía su rostro, su sonrojo, el color que portaban sus labios, nada comparado a lo que estaba "acostumbrado" a ver, aunque eso sí, la viveza de sus ojos se mostraba intacta, así como su transparencia. Era lo único que le indicaba que ella no había cambiado, al menos, no totalmente. Era curioso que, los ojos fueran el espejo del alma, de cualquier persona y que con una simple mirada, uno pudiera reconocer sentimientos, aunque estuvieran escondidos, en otros. Y se permitió hundirse en la profundidad que mostraban los ojos de Ayumi, por un largo rato. Sólo mirándola y acariciando su cabello. Felinamente, ella se acercó a su cuello y rozó su oído, mientras sus manos tocaban su cara.

–Aún no me lo creo… –Susurró, calentando la oreja de Zero con su aliento; fue besando suavemente desde ese punto hasta su mandíbula. Pero él, en ningún momento pareció muy interesado en responder. Un tanto decepcionada, acomodó la cabeza en el pecho de Zero y se contentó con sentir su tibieza y el tranquilo latir de su corazón.

La abrazó, ignorando por completo que le había hablado, como si hubiera perdido la capacidad de escucharla. Recordó cuanto tiempo estuvo perdido en los ojos de Yuki cuando se besaron y lo bien que se había sentido. Y la acarició lento, empezando por su cabeza y llegando hasta la mitad de su espalda, preguntándose cómo había llegado a _eso_. No le alcanzaban los adjetivos para definir lo tonto que estaba siendo con Ayumi.

–Idiota. –Se reprochó inconscientemente, en silencio, aunque la albina había podido escucharlo claramente.

–¿Perdón? –Habló intentando saber si le decía a ella, o por qué se había quedado así y luego había bajado la guardia y dicho algo que carecía de sentido en ese momento.

–¿Eh? –Dijo estúpidamente. Efectivamente, no se había percatado de que había pensado en voz alta.

–¿Qué pasa? –Pero no recibió respuesta y una extraña combinación de emociones empezó a formarse dentro de ella. Sintiéndose exactamente de la misma forma en que se había sentido el día anterior, se levantó del cuerpo de Zero y también de la cama. El peliplata la miró un tanto confundido, incapaz de dar con los motivos que Ayumi tuviera para actuar como lo estaba haciendo. Lo último que fue capaz de ver, fue la seda del nagajuban perderse tras el pasillo.

* * *

La habitación fría de un apagado color azul la reconfortó de una extraña forma, con todo y el olor a desinfectante que desprendía. Tal vez porque le recordaba el hospital donde su "padre" daba clases a los futuros doctores, lugar al que acudía con frecuencia, pero no por necesidad, al menos, no médica. Se pasaba el tiempo leyendo los folletos informativos, con lo que se dio cuenta de la fragilidad de la vida humana, cosa que quizás ni ellos mismos habían notado. Se aprendía los términos y su significado y luego, intentaba comprender que rayos significaban esas palabras tan extrañas y que generalmente hacían llorar y sufrir a la gente que las recibía.

–Hiou-San, suba a la báscula, por favor. –Le indicó la joven enfermera y prontamente obedeció. Cross la miraba mientras la pesaban, sentado enfrente del escritorio del doctor, quien estaba revisando el historial médico de la vampiro, que obviamente, no mostraba ninguna enfermedad tratada o algún accidente.

–Parece que estamos frente a una chica bastante saludable, Mine-Chan. –El anciano doctor se dirigió a la enfermera que no hizo más que asentir. –Aunque me preocupa algo que no muestre nada de varicela, o sarampión… usted sabe, cosas de las que normalmente nos enfermamos siendo niños. –Esta vez habló a Cross.

–Bien, pues le tendrá que preocupar en un futuro, supongo. –Respondió el Director, con un poco de nerviosismo.

El doctor había remarcado lo rara que era; nunca le había dado siquiera fiebre (de niña, que sólo la tuvo una vez y había sido reciente, pero eso era otro cuento), tampoco tenía cicatrices que denotaran que su infancia había transcurrido en un parque. Alguna vez se rompió la pierna bajando un árbol que estaba en el jardín trasero, pero su cuerpo se negaba a cooperar en hacerla parecer un poquito normal y se curó en un día, quizás dos.

–¿Cuál es su peso? –Pregunta el Doctor.

–Cincuenta y cinco kilos. –Responde la enfermera, en un tono más o menos bajo. –Mide un metro sesenta y ocho. Ya puede bajarse. –Y nuevamente, obedeció.

–Está algo baja de peso, pero nada de qué alarmarse. –Dijo el doctor, hablando con Kaien quien ahora prestaba atención a lo que el médico anotaba en el historial. –Tampoco es serio lo de la presión baja, generalmente las mujeres tienden a sufrirla.

–Te lo dije. –Ayumi miró al hombre y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia decoraba su rostro.

–Ya, ya, muchachita. –Le dijo con una simpática molestia que sólo consiguió alargar la sonrisa de la albina.

–Si quiere puede consultar a un nutriólogo, podría recomendarle a una colega. –Le dijo el doctor, buscando entre su tarjetero el papel que correspondía a la persona de la que hablaba.

–Lo tendremos en cuenta, doctor. –Asintió Cross, dándole un vistazo a la tarjeta antes de guardarla. – Muchas gracias. –Añadió levantándose de su asiento, mirando a Ayumi para darle a entender que era hora de partir.

–Thank you, sensei. –Se despidió la albina en inglés con una leve reverencia, divertida en exceso inexplicablemente, como si la visita médica la hubiera puesto de buen humor, olvidando un poco el sentimiento de unas horas más temprano.

* * *

Zero se puso a caminar por todo el patio de la Academia, pasando así unos minutos del almuerzo, aún intentando dar con la razón de por qué había pensado en Yuki, estando con Ayumi. Llegó hasta los jardines de la escuela, los que estaban próximos al bosque y se sentó debajo de un árbol, cubriéndose de la molesta y blanquecina luz de invierno. Recordó que pronto la primavera llegaría, un mes o algo así y ya estaría de nuevo, con el montón de belleza que los poetas convertían en cursilería.

Se sentía increíblemente relajado y pensaba que le duraría poco. Ahora las piezas se estaban acomodando para el siguiente juego, entonces reparó en que estaban todos contra todos. No sólo cazadores contra vampiros, sino los mismos vampiros estaban contra su especie. Aunque le asombra un poco que se esté viviendo una situación similar con los cazadores, ya que muchos están apoyando a Kuran por el simple hecho de querer matar a los otros sangrepura. Ahora están contra el Director. Yuki y Ayumi contra Sara, Sara contra ellas dos y Kuran, y Kuran contra todos. Y los cazadores lo único que hacían era ponerse de su lado. Él lo había hecho. Y seguía de su lado. Era bastante hipócrita la situación. Zero estaba ayudando a Yuki para desenmascarar a Sara, mientras apoyaba a su hermano con la eliminación de todos los sangrepura, plan que tal vez la incluyera. También estaba el repentino acercamiento con Sara, quién parecía estar convencida de querer tenerlo de su parte. Y para rematar, su relación con Ayumi, que si bien no era una sangrepura, casi lo era. No debía de estar con ella. Eso se lo repetían continuamente los cazadores después de haberla recibido en Navidad.

"_¡Por Dios, Zero, ¿Qué haces? ¿Estás consciente de tu error" _

Escuchaba todavía en su cabeza los reclamos.

"_¡Parece que no estás dispuesto a entender! ¡Ella es hermana de Shizuka Hiou! ¿Necesitamos recordártelo? ¡Ella mató a tus padres y parece que poco te importa!"_

¡Claro que lo recordaba! ¡Lo tenía presente! ¡Sabía que cometía un error! Pero, ¿Y sí eso no le importaba? ¿Y sí le importaba un comino que era su hermana? No era como si Ayumi también hubiera sido participe en la masacre. Luego, pensó en que tal vez, lo que les molestaba era el asunto de que no era el tipo (o mejor dicho, "de la especie") que esperaban. Había nacido en el seno de una familia de cazadores, se le había inculcado desde entonces que, su deber era acabar con los vampiros por ser una constante amenaza a los humanos. Ocurrió el asesinato de sus padres y la marcha de Ichiru, y supo que sus padres siempre habían tenido la razón y se prometió acabar con Shizuka y con todos los vampiros que pudiera, como una forma de vengar a sus progenitores.

¿Y si en determinado momento tuviera que escoger entre los cazadores y Ayumi? Tal como iban marchando las cosas, supuso que tarde o temprano llegaría el punto en que tendría que elegir. Agradeció el no tener que hacer esa elección en esos momentos, porque, sinceramente, no sabría qué hacer. La cosa era decidir entre deber y placer; le habían enseñado cual iba primero, pero… ¿Escoger entre un trabajo y un romance? Eso era simplificándolo. Podía renunciar, pero eso conllevaría renunciar a todo con lo que había crecido y pensándolo más a fondo, de igual forma, podía volver a enamorarse. Y eso lo sabía perfectamente, pues con Yuki, había pasado. Bufó. Ya tendría tiempo para pensar en eso.

Unos ligeros toques en su hombro lo hicieron volver a la realidad, volteó, descubriendo a Ayumi con una bolsita de cartón en una mano; llevaba puesto el uniforme, lo que le indicó que se había animado a ir a clases. Por su cabeza cruzó la idea de que estaba perdiendo práctica, pues hasta el toque, no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Ayumi, lo cual era malo, considerando lo escandalosa que era para todo.

–Ya regresé. –Dijo un poco apagada, sentándose a un lado de él.

–No lo había notado. –Le dijo sarcástico, sin embargo, no recibió respuesta de ningún tipo.

– Ten, es para ti. –Extendió la bolsita y Zero la tomó sin mucho entusiasmo, Ayumi lo notó de inmediato y empezó a parlar, casi involuntariamente. – Cross lo pagó, perdió una apuesta conmigo, le dije que estaría bien y que el doctor se lo diría, no me creyó, así que apostamos y gané doble postre. –Explicó rápidamente, para luego tamborilear los dedos sobre su regazo– Oye, Zero ¿Sabes que me estoy esforzando, verdad? –Asintió él en silencio, indicando que la había escuchado y dándole la razón. –Bien, entonces ¿Podrías hacérmelo más fácil?

– ¿Qué quieres que diga o haga?

– Interrógame, o no sé. –Tras unos segundos de silencio, se rinde y resignada comienza a hablar. – Les propuse un trato a los cazadores, ellos me ayudan con Kaname, yo con los nivel E. Aunque sé que no aceptarán, considerando que todos están de su lado, lo cual ya es un fail enorme. _¡Qué patético! _–Pensó para sí misma, ahora admitía abiertamente su falla estúpida, algo que ya sabía y que debió de haber tomado en cuenta.

Zero la observaba abiertamente, algo extraño para él, pero parecía no importarle mucho o al contrario, le importaba, más de lo que quería aparentar. No sé inmutó cuando vio a Ayumi levantarse y empezar a caminar arrastrando las rodillas en el húmedo pasto, acercándose a él. Analizaron en silencio sus rostros. Quizás, era muy difícil admitirlo, pero sabían que después del tiempo lejos y que ninguno comentara al respecto, como si nada hubiera pasado, era una terrible equivocación. Finalmente, él bajó el rostro terriblemente avergonzado y ella le siguió después de un leve arqueamiento de cejas, un gesto que decía por ella que sospechaba _algo de alguien._

La campana sonó indicando el fin del almuerzo y la vuelta a las clases. Ayumi enlazó su mano derecha con la izquierda de Zero y justo como él la había observado hacia un rato, el gesto parecía importarle todo o nada.

* * *

En cuanto puso un pie en el salón de clases, un silencio sepulcral invadió el lugar, y la incomodidad los invadió. Zero la soltó bruscamente, como si de pronto su mano le quemara. Y sin embargo, el silencio siguió.

–Hola a todos. –Dijo con un tono un tanto apagado, aunque era obvio que quería sonar alegre. Se va pasando a todos, hasta llegar a su lugar. Se sintió tan observada, pero buscó relajarse, y seguir con una pose serena como si no le molestara que le vieran. El peliplata que ya estaba en su lugar y con la cabeza sobre la mano, con esa expresión de aburrimiento total, era uno de los que también la observaba, leyendo claramente su actitud. Esa no era ella, no era la que caminaba con apariencia firme y la frente en alto, portando una sonrisa levemente tensa. ¿A quién intentaba engañar o convencer? Se dio cuenta que no era a sus compañeros que la miraban como un fenómeno de circo, tampoco era a él que estaba empeñado en saber por qué tanto cambio sin siquiera preguntar o investigar un poco; Zero lo sabía y ella con su apenada mirada le gritaba en silencio que era a ella misma, quería que Ayumi Hiou entendiera que ahora era esa y que, tendría que aceptarlo de una buena vez.

* * *

Ayumi había hablado con Yuki antes de que fuera con Zero. Le había pedido que por favor se vieran para hablar claro de lo del día anterior. Se había encontrado con su pariente, Maria, y pensó en cuanto le gustaba jugar con ella cuando ambas eran pequeñas y le pidió que acompañara a Yuki cuando fuera a verla en la tarde, antes de entrar a clases. Quizás, trabajando poco a poco, podría tener nuevos recuerdos con ella y quizás, en ella podría confiar y poder hablar de lo que le aquejaba.

–Lamento haberlos hecho venir hasta acá. –Se disculpó con Yuki, Aidou y Maria, que habían tenido que bajar hasta el pueblo para poder hablar. Ayumi les pidió verse en la cafetería del pueblo, convencida de que si había un silencio incómodo podrían llenarlo rápidamente, hablando de los postres o cualquier cosa que vieran en esos instantes.

–No es problema. –Dijo Yuki con una sonrisa, intentando ser gentil.

–Pedí muchas cosas ya. –Les dijo al tiempo en que se sentaban en la mesa. – Pensé que estaría bien.

–Gracias. –Dijeron al unísono.

Segundos de incómodo silencio, se podía sentir la tensión, cada uno sintiéndola a su manera: Ayumi viendo por la ventana discretamente, Yuki mirando hacia la mesa, Aidou y Maria viéndose entre ellos, esperando a que alguna hablara y se acabara el insoportable momento. La sangrepura empezaba a sentirse nuevamente como cuando había aceptado la propuesta de salir con Ayumi, tenía ganas de correr, quizás de esconderse.

–Bueno, eh… –Comenzó a hablar Ayumi y Yuki se sorprendió– Perdón por cómo me comporté ayer, después de… Ya sabes, lo que se supo de Zero. –Yuki negó con la cabeza, al tiempo en que Aidou se hundía en su asiento; Maria contemplaba en silencio la escena sin saber de que hablaban.

–Desgraciadamente, es al contrario. –Habló casi murmurando, culpable hasta los huesos. – Yo debería pedirte disculpas, no sólo a ti, también a Zero, especialmente a él.

–También tendría que pedirle una disculpa a Kiryuu, supongo. –Intervino avergonzado el noble, se _rebajaría_ a eso; pensándolo mejor, no lo haría, porque en verdad él tenía la culpa.

–Esa es su decisión, creo, si quieren hacerlo, pueden. Aún así, gracias. –Una diminuta sonrisa apareció en su rostro, indicándoles que ese asunto ya estaba arreglado. – Sé de algo de lo que sí soy culpable y por lo cual debería pedir disculpas: por no haber hablado antes contigo. Teníamos que haber llegado a un acuerdo antes de ir con el Consejo.

–Perdón por entrometerme. –Murmuró Maria, viendo especialmente a Ayumi. –Pero, ¿De qué hablan?

–Lo siento, Ma-Chan. –Sonrió la albina ampliamente. – Ayer, me nombraron nueva líder de los vampiros y por eso es todo esto, para ver si es idóneo que yo tenga ese cargo. –Esta vez, miró a Yuki, con ojos seguros, dejándole en claro de paso el objetivo de su plática. –Tal vez fue algo muy precipitado e impulsivo, como suelo ser y hacer. –Admitió, soltando una risita.

–Para mí está bien, Ayumi. Es lo correcto, yo no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. –Dijo rápidamente Yuki. – Además, creo que está bien, de esa forma podré proteger la Academia.

La prefecta arqueó las cejas sin ningún reparo, confusa. Parecía que la sangrepura le estaba dando gusto solamente porque sí, o por algo de lo que se sentía culpable. No le agradaba su comportamiento extremadamente amable.

–Me parece perfecto. –No dijeron nada más porque se acercaba la mesera con todo lo que Ayumi había pedido, postres y dulces que hubieran sido suficientes para el triple de personas de las que eran. Pronto, la mesa se vio llena de pasteles, galletas, chocolates y cuatro tazas de café. –Un día vine aquí, el segundo después de haber llegado a Japón y Cross se enojó mucho, hasta parecía mi papá. –Se rió recordando un poco ese día. Yuki asintió, escondiendo su mirada detrás de la taza y bebió un trago, pero como el café estaba sin endulzar un gesto de asco se posó en ella. Ayumi volvió a reír con más fuerza al verla, sin darse cuenta que Yuki se había sentido por la anécdota.

–¿Maria, podrías pasarme el azúcar y la crema? –Pidió seguidamente la sangrepura, la noble obedeció. – Gracias.

–En todo caso, Yuki, hay otra cosa que quisiera preguntarte. –Dijo la prefecta con el semblante serio. – ¿Por qué metiste a Sara-Sama a la Academia? –Yuki se sorprendió, igualmente Aidou y la pequeña Maria, al igual que su pariente, se tornó seria. Al parecer no era la única que no confiaba en la sangrepura. –Por favor, necesito saberlo.

–Bueno… ella vino a nosotros pidiendo ayuda y con lo que pasaba alrededor… –Murmuró. – Además, yo no confiaba en lo que… en lo que Kaname haría. –Admitió con tristeza. – Si ya había matado a Aidou-Dono, no sabía qué más podía hacer. Y si protegía a Sara-Sama, tal vez, eso probaría que me equivocaba con lo que pensaba; probaría que Kaname no había perdido la cabeza y que podía volver a confiar en él. –La mesa se quedó en silencio, porque no había qué decir a eso. Ayumi comprendió que el amor se había entrometido en eso y que había hecho fallar a Yuki. –Aunque, si soy sincera, sé que caí en una trampa y no puedo confiar en ella.

–Creo que… no está del todo mal tenerla ahí. –Los otros tres la voltearon a ver. – Podríamos darnos una idea de sus movimientos.

–Ayumi-Sama, disculpe, pero ¿Por qué está en contra de Sara-Sama? –Preguntó un tanto inseguro Hanabusa, no sabiendo si era correcto interrogarla por eso.

–Es una pregunta inteligente, no me sorprende de ti, Aidou. –Ayumi tomó su taza y le dio un buen sorbo antes de comenzar a parlar. –¿Recuerdan el ataque, cierto? Pues tengo la sospecha de que Sara fue quien lo planeó.

–Disculpa, pero si no estás completamente segura, ¿Cómo es que puedes empezar a moverte? –La pregunta los sorprendió a todos; Maria y Aidou intercambiaron miradas, intentando descifrar silenciosamente el siguiente movimiento.

–Kaname lo llamaría "Prevención"; siempre estaba un paso delante de todos. –Argumentó viendo a la sangrepura con una gélida mirada. –Aunque, hay que admitirlo, en esta situación veo porqué lo hacía.

Yuki se puso melancólica nuevamente, ¿Cómo estaría su hermano? No podía evitarlo, aunque estuviera haciendo un montón de cosas tan horrorosas como ir matando vampiros sin ton ni son, lo amaba y lo extrañaba tanto que dolía, y le daban ganas de arrancarse el corazón con sus propias manos. Pero, no podía ser tan insensible como para preguntarle a Ayumi sobre él. No sabía por qué había pasado exactamente ella, qué era lo que le había hecho sufrir Kaname, ni deseaba averiguarlo; evidentemente, era algo malo, por decir lo menos. Y no quería recordárselo, hacerle sufrir más.

* * *

Zero estaba haciendo la guardia solo, puesto que el Director le había pedido que dejara a Ayumi, para que intentara ponerse al corriente con las tareas de la escuela. Tenía que recuperar casi dos meses de clases perdidas, algo difícil en opinión de él. En algún punto de la velada, se preguntó qué demonios había ocurrido en la tarde, porque no vio llegar a ninguno del grupo.

Ayumi no era la misma desde hacía unos días, bueno, en realidad, desde unos meses atrás. Pero le importaba más por qué estaba así ahora. Más porque tenía que ver con Kuran y esa era razón suficiente para preocuparse, pero no sabía cómo acercarse y preguntar. Vamos, que tenía una inteligencia emocional no muy desarrollada, y aceptaba (aunque no tan gustoso) que era un tonto y bastante insensible en momentos. Y la única vez que había intentado hablar sobre lo que le pasaba a Ayumi acabó riéndose en su cara.

¿Debía intentarlo, no? Si no hablaban, estaba asegurado que todo se iría por el desagüe, le gustara o no. Además, no sería tan difícil, ella tomaría las riendas de la conversación y ya estaba. Era un cobarde en esos aspectos y no le importaba admitirlo.

Meditó unos segundos. ¿Sería posible que pudiera retirarse antes, sólo por esa noche? Siempre estaba ahí y casi nunca pasaba de unas locas que creían que podían pasar por alto que estuviera vigilando. Y con la presencia de _su líder_, seguro que a los vampiros no les gustaría romper las reglas. Quizás podía regresar a casa, darse un buen baño y hasta hablar con Ayumi antes de irse a tirar a su cama. Sonaba bien el plan y podía ponerlo en marcha. Probablemente Cross le diría que porque no le había avisado antes, pero no era nada que no pudiera responder.

* * *

Giró el cuello con los ojos cerrados, intentando relajarse un poco. ¡Cómo odiaba las matemáticas! Siempre lo había hecho y siempre lo haría. Escuchó el crujir de sus vertebras y tocó con ambas manos la que sobresalía sobre sus hombros, justo donde empezaba el cuello. Luego, tronó sus dedos y los estiró y contrajo, también para relajarse. Se levantó del escritorio ¿Cuánto llevaba ahí sentada, como 4 horas? Empezó a caminar en el cuarto y dio un vistazo de enfado al montón de cajas que la rodeaba. Encontrar su uniforme había sido un martirio ¡Qué decir de su ropa civil! Tal vez podía despejarse acomodando todo nuevamente.

–¡Qué más da! –Se dijo y abrió una caja, preguntándose en silencio por qué Zero había hecho eso. ¿En serio creía que nunca volvería? ¿Qué le abandonaría y ahí quedaba todo, sin una explicación por parte suya o algo así? –¡Por Dios, qué patética soy! No cualquiera pensaría en semejantes cosas tan dramáticas y cursis. –Se reprochó, rodando los ojos. Comenzó a sacar su ropa, que era lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos. Buscó las perchas y fue colgando, de a poco, la ropa. Sin embargo, apenas iba por la cuarta percha cuando decidió desistir y dejarlo para después. Regresó al escritorio y tomó un libro de la pila que tenía enfrente; no pensaba retornar a las matemáticas.

–_Historia Universal. _–Cualquier cosa era mejor que las matemáticas.

* * *

Para variar la encontró dormida. Aunque esta vez, con un grueso libro con la cubierta de color vino en el que podía leerse Historia Universal. Claro, buena forma de querer leer ese libro. Leer en la cama no era lo más apropiado, él lo sabía y a veces lo hacía para poder dormir. Quitó el grueso ejemplar del lecho, apagó las luces y se acomodó despacio. Total, no se quedaría a dormir con ella, ni esa noche, ni la próxima, hasta que hablaran tendido.

De alguna forma, Ayumi supo que se encontraba al lado suyo, porque se movió inmediatamente para rodearlo con los brazos, aunque él sabía que estaba perfectamente dormida, quizás recuperando parte del sueño perdido. Se desprendió de su agarre con cuidado, esperando no despertarla, pero un silencioso quejido salió de Ayumi y un leve gesto de dolor o incomodidad se posó en ella. Estaba ahora confuso, por no saber qué había hecho y que la había lastimado. Estaba incómodo, algo en su espalda lo molestaba y con una mano descubrió el celular de Ayumi. Al no notar nada más, se acomodó, viendo hacia el techo y con los brazos detrás de la cabeza; pensando en nada en concreto. No era normal en él, pero recordando su _interesante _conversación mañanera, abrió el aparatejo, un poco deseoso de curiosear.

Volteó a verla, comprobando una vez más que se encontraba profundamente dormida. La foto del protector le disgustó un poco, mostrando a una Ayumi más joven con un chico de pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color, y parecían ambos bastante felices, abrazándose, ella le besaba la mejilla. Debió de haber supuesto que ella antes había salido con alguien más, pero, esa foto ya tenía tiempo ¿Debía tenerla todavía? ¿No podía ser como las demás mujeres que cada vez que fracasaban en una relación borraban toda evidencia de lo que había pasado?

Eventualmente, fue encontrando más fotos de ella con el sujeto, que le llevaba algunos años y su molestia no pudo más que incrementarse. Sin embargo, un impulso masoquista y curioso le ordenó seguir viendo. Y no fue el único chico al que encontró con ella en las imágenes, ahora un joven de pelo negro, largo hasta el hombro, pálido como ella, aparecía en varias fotos, pero nunca se le veía el rostro ya que siempre se lo cubría de la cámara, evitando ser captado.

Escuchó un gruñido en la habitación, pero decidió ignorarlo ¿Qué podría causar eso en la habitación? Luego, siguió viendo, más fotografías pero eran de ella y al parecer sus mascotas: tres bulldogs franceses de color negro. Hasta llegar a las fotos con ¿Su padre adoptivo? Bien, podría ser él; fotos con un hospital de fondo. De nuevo el gruñido surgió en el silencio y esta vez, decidió prestarle un poco de atención. Miró al frente, y decidió lanzar la poca luz del celular hacia donde veía y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Ahí, mirándolo con lo que parecía furia estaba el lobo de Ayumi, gruñéndole. Zero estaba convencido de que no le caía bien, pero si ese animal era parte de ella, significaba entonces que, la albina, no lo quería tanto. El lobo subió de un pequeño salto a la cama, casi colocándose sobre él y los gruñidos aumentaron; Zero podía ver los afilados colmillos del canino asomarse en su hocico y tragó saliva.

–Ayumi… –La llamó nervioso, mientras disminuía la escasa distancia entre él y la bestia. Intentó moverla, pero un ladrido de advertencia se escuchó. –¡Ayumi! –Volvió a llamarla sin éxito, odiaba que tuviera el sueño tan pesado. Comenzó a retroceder lentamente, pero así como se movía también el lobo. Se tocó hasta encontrar la Bloody Rose y apuntó de frente, directo al animal, quién le lanzó una mordida, aunque sin llegar a tocarlo. Si le disparaba, probablemente ella lo sentiría. Apuntó a la ventana y disparó, rompiendo el vidrio y causando un gran escándalo. Ayumi se despertó por el ruido, sobresaltada como era de esperarse y levantándose en seguida sobre la cama, viendo a Zero a su lado y frente a él, el lobo que seguía con la mirada puesta sobre el peliplata, como si fuera una presa potencial.

–¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó alarmada. Luego, la puerta se abrió de golpe, gracias al Director, que se encontraba igual que Ayumi, sorprendido y algo agitado por la carrera.

–¿Qué sucede? –Ambos clavaron su mirada en Zero, quien ahora estaba enojado (más si cabía).

–¿En qué soñabas?

-¿Qué? –Murmuró confundida, extrañada por la pregunta. ¿Qué tenía que ver una cosa con otra?

–¿Qué diablos pasaba por tu cabeza mientras dormías? –Le dijo, alzando la voz. Y obtuvo respuesta del animal que gruño y le ladró un par de veces. –¡Contesta! Esa maldita _cosa_ casi me ataca. –Señaló a la bestia con el arma y esta se agachó, miedoso.

–Kiryuu-kun… –Murmuró Kaien, viéndolo, queriendo hacer inútilmente que se calmara.

–No lo sé. –Contestó Ayumi rápidamente, casi adquiriendo el miedo que su otra parte tenía.

–¡Piénsalo bien, Ayumi! –Ordenó el peliplata, sin mover el arma. La albina se bloqueo, pensando, intentando recordar en que soñaba, que pasaba por su cabeza para que ocurriera algo así, pero no tuvo éxito. Desesperado la tomó de los brazos y la sacudió, exigiéndole que se esforzara y le respondiera. Ella bajó la cabeza, apenada.

–Kiryuu-kun, basta, la estás lastimando. –Le dijo, aproximándose cuidadosamente a ellos. Pero Zero no le estaba haciendo caso. –Zero…

–No lo sé, no puedo… –Murmuró Ayumi.

–¡Ayumi! –Le gritó Zero, incapaz de contenerse. Y el animal se lanzó contra él, mordiéndole el brazo, no muy fuerte, pero aún así sintió dolor. – ¡Mierda! –Soltó, volviendo a tomar la Bloody Rose, esta vez, dispuesto (mucho, de hecho) a dispararle.

-¡Zero, ya basta! –Le gritó el Director que abrazaba a una temblorosa Ayumi. –¡Déjala en paz! –El lobo pronto se disolvió frente a él, y la prefecta comenzó a sollozar en el pecho del hombre. –Basta, ya. –Le pidió con una mirada severa en su rostro.

–¡Pero…! –Su vista fue a parar a Ayumi, que era sacudida por el llanto.

–Tú me esperas aquí. –Le dijo a Zero. El Director condujo a la prefecta despacio afuera de la habitación, llevándola a la suya, no podía dejarla dormir ahí ahora que la ventana estaba rota.

Y él creyendo que podría tener una noche tranquila.

* * *

**... NOTAS**

¡Hola! ¿Me extrañaron? Yo sé que sí :) xD Bueno, les traigo este nuevo capítulo, el que viene siendo el último antes de entrar de nuevo a la Uni ;O; además, este es mi regalo de cumpleaños, que se acerca. ¿Ustedes podrían regalarme algún review?

Gracias a todos por seguirme leyendo y gracias a **valcalle **por agregarme a favoritos.

Ahora vienen mis aclaraciones:

1) Nagajuban, es como una bata (o albornoz) que se ocupa debajo del kimono (y encima de la "ropa" interior –unas tiras de tela blanca-), aproximadamente llega a la altura de las rodillas.

2) El título, creo que pensarán esta ocasión _**"¿Qué se habrá fumado? ¿Será por el sueño?"**_ (Porque son las 2:30 am y yo sin ganas de dormir) **BUCK-TICK**, señoras y señores, eso xD Ellos tienen dos canciones **Coyote** y **Message**, que me consumieron mientras escribía el capítulo. Si tienen la oportunidad lean las letras; puede que encuentren (o no) relación con lo que escribí xD.

Y entre otras sexies cosas, les dije el capítulo pasado que estoy re-escribiendo algunos caps (los primeros principalmente) y ahora resulta que me quedan dos huecos! (Hoy subí los capítulos 1,2,3) Así que, esperense, porque creo que subiré dos nuevos capítulos _viejos_. ¿Cómo? Pues sí, tendré que escribir dos capítulos más para completar la historia y que no se mueva todo ._.'. Pero yo disfruto hacerlo, así que no temáis por mí ;D xD (D:).

Y es todo... ajajaja.

**Gracias nuevamente. **


	31. Joya de noviembre

Hola a todos! Casi un mes, no? Bueno, salí inspirada después de lo último que les dejé y cierta escena del manga me perturbó lo suficiente como para ponerme como loca a escribir.

**Importante: ****Spoilers capítulo 77 al 8O, **obviamente con su debida modificación.

**Información del capítulo:** El capítulo podrá tener ciertos extremos contrarios. Además la primera escena (un tanto repetitiva) va a cobrar importancia, en los próximos capítulos. El título no puede decir mucho... digamos que un spin off de las canciones _JEWEL_ y _November_ de** Ayumi Hamasaki**... las letras dulces y cursis, pero personalmente esas canciones me encantan.

**Resumen:** Zero se niega a dejar las cosas como están y por eso hace un esfuerzo extra, aunque Sara lo hace dudar un poco de su decisión al revelarle ciertas cosas que Kaname ha hecho en el pasado y que definirán el futuro. Mientras, Ayumi seguirá adelante con su trabajo, no por Kuran, no por ella, sino por Zero, porque sabe que si deja perder a Yuki no se lo perdonará. Se arregla lo roto, pero ¿Y sí después ves que probablemente dejarlo así era lo correcto?

* * *

**Capítulo 26**

**Joya de noviembre**

Se volvió a cubrir con las mantas, hasta la cabeza. Pero no tenía ánimos de dormir. Todavía escuchaba los gritos y cooperaban para no dejarla caer en el sueño y poder descansar. Se giró en la cama una y otra vez. Y se cansó; salió de la habitación del Director. Caminar le despejaría la mente y el frío ayudarían. Necesitaba más espacio para estar y quería sentir el aire del casi final invierno chocar contra ella. Trató de no hacer ruido, para que el Director, dormido en la sala, no despertara y se preocupara innecesariamente.

Echó a andar, lentamente, pensando y asimilando lo que había pasado. En verdad, no recordaba que había soñado, pero si había atacado a Zero, no debía de ser bueno. Sin embargo, ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué fue lo más cercano? Se acostó en el césped húmedo del jardín, para contemplar el cielo nocturno. Sigue presionándose, quiere acordarse.

Algo que si podía recordar era el miedo que había sentido. Pensaba que el entrenamiento había tenido resultado. Pero esas duras prácticas no le habían cambiado, seguía siendo tan vulnerable o incluso más que antes. Podía ser que no le tuviera miedo al dolor físico, a sufrir y morir de cualquier forma. Le tenía miedo a afrontar lo que era ahora, no solamente ella, sino todo. Sentía un miedo irracional a abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que las cosas ya no eran las mismas, que había habido mucho cambio. Si nada sería igual a antes, aunque lo intentara, entonces, entonces, tenía que cortar lo relacionado a ese pasado. Y permitir que las cosas se acomodaran lentamente, para poder asimilarlas. O podía hacer el intento de apresurar todo.

Nunca ha estado segura de ser la persona que Zero desee proteger y una parte de ella, está segura de que si lo llega a ser, tardará tanto y será doloroso, porque tendrá que esperar a que él quiera convertirla en eso.

* * *

Zero la observaba a través de la ventana. Aún confuso por la reacción de ambos hacia unas horas. Sonrió tensamente al verla ponerse de pie y dar vueltas con los brazos abiertos, girando, no muy rápidamente, pero sabía que se pondría pronto mareada. Quizás duró medio minuto, porque pronto se cayó y empezó a reír, fuerte; tontamente tapa su boca, para impedir que más risa se escape, aunque no resulta. De golpe se calla. El peliplata se da cuenta de que ve en dirección de la ventana. Parpadeó en cuanto vio un montón de murciélagos donde antes estaba ella, habiendo escapado. Pero lo que le impresionó era que podía hacer eso, no sabía que podía. Y regresaba al punto de siempre, no sabía mucho de ella. Corrió la cortina y se giró. Tomó de la cabecera de la cama una toalla que estaba colgada ahí, a punto de caer al suelo. Un buen baño lo relajaría.

De camino al baño se encontró con Ayumi, que tenía una cara difícil de descifrar, sólo veía determinación, aunque no para qué; su cuerpo casi pegado a la pared, como si quisiera evitar el rozar apenas con Zero. Él apenas le dirigió una mirada mostrando lo apenado que estaba, pero siguió caminando, poco dispuesto a seguir con la tensión.

Abrió la puerta del baño, apenas iba a meterse cuando sintió que lo empujaban dentro y solo podía ser Ayumi. Ésta cerró y él no podía formar una idea coherente de la escena; cualquiera que los viera así, hubiera creído otra cosa.

—Prácticamente me la pasé atada estos dos meses y si estaba suelta, era solamente para practicar hasta ya no poder más, hasta que mi cuerpo no pudiera sostenerse. —Le soltó con brusquedad, incapaz de medir un poco el tono con el que le hablaba, devolviéndole a Zero lo que le había hecho sentir momentos antes. —Algunas veces, muchas de hecho, llegué a quedar en la bendita inconsciencia.

—¿Por qué necesito saber eso? —Preguntó un tanto dolido y no esperaba que sucediera, pero su voz perdió por un momento su tono natural.

—Porque querías saber que basura pasaba por mi cabeza. —Respondió a la defensiva y tras un segundo en el que se relajó y sé dio cuenta de la postura de Zero continúo. —No sé realmente si haya sido eso, pero probablemente… El punto al que quiero llegar es que, estoy más_ tocada_ de lo que ya estaba. —Una sonrisa burlona decoró su rostro. —Tal vez, esa podría ser una buena razón para abandonarlo todo; podría ser que un día, consciente llegue a atacarte porque quiero, porque esa mínima parte que te guarda rencor sin yo saber por qué, desee cobrarse lo que sea que has hecho.

¿Sería posible que, inconscientemente, supiera que había pasado con Yuki? Se preguntó, hundiéndose en su vergüenza. Eso, en verdad había pasado. La parte de Ayumi que sabía del beso era la que le había querido dar una lección. Se dio cuenta de sus dedos apretados entre sí, como si estuviera tan nerviosa como ansiosa.

—Lo que trato de decir, es que, sería mejor, para todos que… —Cerró los ojos y exhaló, concentrándose en acabar la frase, sin que hubiera dificultad. Y, por supuesto, esperando que no se notara cuanto le dolía siquiera pensar en las palabras que se negaban a dejar su boca. —…que, terminemos con lo que sea que tenemos ahora.

Por primera vez en todo el rato que habían estado juntos, se atrevió a verla a los ojos. Quería encontrar vacilación en aquellos profundos ojos, pero, encontró decisión. Estaba segura de lo que decía.

—La cosa es que… de verdad te amo, pero hasta que no encuentre, primero, la fuente de mi enojo irracional contigo y, segundo, la manera de acabar con lo que viene, no puedo… —Le dirigía una mirada penetrante, pero ella se negaba a verle. Ayumi quería hacer que su cuerpo no mostrara lo mal que se sentía.—_¿Así se sentía el recorrido de la cabeza a los pies? Primero fue de la cabeza al corazón y ahora esto, genial. _— Pensó. No podía seguir jugando a los enamorados cuando se estaba distrayendo tanto de lo que ahora tenía que hacer, de su nueva responsabilidad, tomada por decisión propia. El pensar en Zero, el amarlo, el extrañarlo y el desearlo tanto, la consumían. Si seguía así, dividiéndose entre las dos cosas, el deber y el amor, no cumpliría con ninguno y dejaría todo a medias. Sin contar que, sentía, en sus futuras decisiones, Zero no la apoyaría. Si él la apoyaba, entonces, podría con las dos cosas ¿No? Si se arreglaban, lo demás no sería mucho problema.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó, obligándola a verle, tomándola por la barbilla. Los ojos de Ayumi se tornaron acuosos y por un breve momento, vio borroso. Levantó la vista lo más que pudo, en un intento de contener las lágrimas y parecer fuerte. Apretó los labios, que se le tornaron rojos prontamente; y eventualmente tuvo que parpadear, dejando salir las lágrimas, que empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, hasta llegar a la mano de Zero. —Dame otra razón válida, que no sea tu locura, porque esa era evidente desde que te conocí. —El peliplata le dio una sonrisa, minúscula, pero ella la notó, aunque no pudo devolvérsela.

Ayumi estaba contra la puerta del baño, imposibilitándose ella misma una salida. Zero aprovechó para abrazarla, aprisionándola. Ella en verdad, deseaba no devolverle el abrazo, aunque otra parte de ella, suplicaba al mismo tiempo que lo hiciera, porque podía ser la última vez. Sintió la frente del peliplata contra la suya, presionando suavemente. Y luego, los labios de él buscar lo suyos. Y de la misma forma, su cabeza le decía que resistiera y su corazón, que no lo hiciera, que se dejara vencer y que le correspondiera, que lo besara y lo abrazara, porque podía ser la última vez.

—Lo que quiero decir es… —Murmuró con los labios pegados a los de Zero.—¿Podré apoyarme en ti o podrás siquiera, respetar mis decisiones? Vendrán más cosas y lo sabes, siendo yo lo que soy ahora, ¿Te podré tener ahí, a mi lado? — Preguntó, aún con los ojos húmedos; Ayumi esperaba poder superar el miedo, quería afrontar y aceptar lo que Zero le dijera. No podía obligarlo, porque no era nadie para hacerlo, quería que el mismo tomara la decisión de estar junto con ella y de ayudarla a que todo fuera un poco más fácil. —Por ejemplo, estaba pensando en que debería mudarme a los Dormitorios.

—Por ejemplo…—repitió.

—Sí, sí por ejemplo, si yo dijera que en serio me voy allá…

—Tendría que haber una muy buena razón para que lo hicieras.

—Me iría por Sara, porque así la tendría lo suficientemente cerca como para saber que tiene bajo la manga.

Zero se gira y se recarga en la plancha de mármol del lavamanos, suelta un suspiro largo, largo. Vamos, que un ejemplo no tendría que ser tan detallado. Medita unos segundos, a Ayumi se le hacen eternos, pero quizás, Zero está entendiendo que es más que sólo un planteamiento.

—Diría… —le responde, tratando de no involucrar su confusión. —… que sería bastante obvio por qué lo haces; se daría cuenta en seguida de cuál es tu objetivo.

—¿Qué recomendarías en ese caso? ¿Qué podría hacer si en verdad quiero acabar con ella? Porque de verdad, lo necesito. —El peliplata volvió a quedarse en silencio. Ella se iba, la decisión ya estaba tomada.

—¿Por qué carajos no me dices, sinceramente, que te vas? —Le dice molesto y sintiéndose traicionado. Ayumi escuchaba las uñas de Zero rasguñar el mármol y provocar un chirriante sonido, intolerable, para sus agudos oídos. Ambos aprietan la quijada.

—Porque es un planteamiento, no lo digo como si realmente quisiera irme. No sé como tu cabeza formó todo eso. —Se cruzó de brazos; ahora los dos estaban molestos, de nuevo.

—Bien, entonces, ¿sí quieres terminar conmigo? Eso es lo que debo tomar en serio. —Se gira para verla.

—¡No! Eso no era tan en serio, lo dije porque no confío mucho en tener tu apoyo. —Zero volvió a analizar todo, lento, pero aún así sintió que lo estaba pensando demasiado. Aún así reparó en una palabra.

—¿"No era TAN en serio"? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Preguntó entre ofendido y divertido; Ayumi no evitó ponerse un poco sorprendida y nerviosa, y una risita salió de ella, aunque paulatinamente se convirtió en una gran y contagiosa risa. El peliplata no pudo más que dejarse llevar, por más que le pareciese ilógico reírse, ¿pero que podían hacer? — ¿Tan mal tipo soy?

—¡Auch! ¡Ya! —Gritó Ayumi mientras ponía una mano en su vientre, adolorida, pero aún así riendo de forma escandalosa. —Lo siento, no creo que seas malo, o algo así. —La risa se detuvo en este punto y tras respirar un par de veces más, hondamente, siguió hablando. — Sólo me fijo en algo que quizás es evidente. Sabes lo que viene y que pasará posiblemente en un futuro cercano ¿Estarás dispuesto a confiar en lo que decida y haga? En pocas palabras… ¿Podrías confiar en mí?

—Sería justo. —Contesta después de varios segundos de estar pensativo. —Además, en este caso, sería mejor contar con aliados. —La albina le suelta un ligero codazo en el brazo y antes de que le vuelva a dar una ataque de risa, vuelve a hablar.

—¿Te regañó mucho? —Zero niega con la cabeza.

—Bah, no importa.

—Lo siento, debí de tener más control sobre mis poderes, en realidad, debo. —Luego de unos segundos, agregó. —¿Puedo ver? —El cazador se sacó la mitad de la camisa, mostrándole el brazo que tenía un gran moretón. —¿Sería tonto preguntar si te duele?

—Sí, es un poco tonto. Pero, respecto a tus poderes… —Habló un poco inseguro, no sabiendo si era un buen momento pero era ahora o nunca.

—Oh, pues, aparte de que no los puedo mantener bajo control la mayoría del tiempo, porque son "bebés", funcionan mejor de lo que esperaba. —Sin querer vio de reojo el brazo de Zero. —Me llevará algo de tiempo aprender más sobre ellos, pero…

—¿Todos los desarrollaste en estos dos meses?

—Ump, sí, más a fuerza que voluntariamente, aunque no está nada mal lo que puedo hacer. —Contestó, como si esa respuesta la tuviera ensayada y memorizada a la perfección, era algo que se repetía constantemente. —Tú sabes, quitando lo que has visto, ahora puedo hacer algo que pensé solamente Shizuka podría: la posesión. Además de otras simples cosas.

—Te has hecho fuerte. —Murmura para sí.

—Solo físicamente, esa fue mi falla, pero para Kaname todo salió excelso. —Su mano derecha de deslizó por su brazo izquierdo, lento, y fue cayendo, hasta colocarse de regreso a su lugar. —No debería ser así, pero me parece increíble que haya podido planear toda esta mierda. Ojalá el karma se lo joda. —Su voz sonó como la de una niña fingiendo ser seria y parecer mayor, pero él sabía que lo decía de corazón.

—A todo esto, ¿sabes que quiero saber lo de las prácticas, no?

—Bonita forma de meter presión. —Rodó los ojos antes de continuar hablando. —Peleábamos, me obligaba a enfrentarlo, porque parecía que mis habilidades sólo se manifestaban estando en peligro. Vamos, que el instinto de supervivencia se activaba. No entraré en detalles; digamos que nunca le gané.

—¿Con qué fin? —Preguntó con recelo.

—Hablaste con él o él habló contigo. Pura basura. Para proteger a Yuki; y a estas alturas con él perdiendo el juicio, lo necesitará. —Giró el cuello y sus vertebras crujieron. Luego, se sentó en el inodoro, cansada de permanecer de pie. —Ese es mi último trabajo y finalmente me dejará.

—Eres un escudo humano entonces.

—Un escudo con forma humana, te corrijo. Hice un trato con el diablo y tengo esperanzas de poder ganar; quiero ser un Dorian Gray cualquiera. —Una sonrisa de resignación se hizo presente.

—Pero siquiera él le ganó, ya sabes, al final él atrajo su derrota. —El peliplata se volvió a acomodar la camisa, mientras le daba la espalda, aunque aún así la vio a través del espejo.

—Al final todos nosotros hemos hecho el mismo trato que Dorian, hemos vendido nuestra alma para interpretar su vida vulgarmente. —Ayumi sabía que su tiempo estaba a punto de detenerse, y que se quedaría con su actual apariencia por al menos un par de siglos más. Ojalá su vida pudiera detenerse y no su apariencia. Estaban condenados a ser espíritus viejos atrapados en cuerpos jóvenes y lozanos. Su cuerpo era el marco que contenía la horrorosa pintura de su alma. —No queda más que arriesgarnos y esforzarnos por triunfar.

—Pero tú buscas libertad, no belleza y juventud eterna.

—Así es, la segunda opción ya viene incluida en el paquete de ser un vampiro, desgraciadamente, la primera no y menos siendo un "sangrepura".

—¿Y si renunciaras? —Dijo tras unos segundos pensándolo.

—Podría hacerlo, pero no ahora. Aunque está en lista de las cosas por hacer. Cambiando un poquito de tema, hablé con Yuki. —El cuerpo de Zero se tensó apenas al escucha el nombre, pero ella parecía no haberse dado cuenta de nada, o no lo dejó ver. —Se hará cargo de todo lo que tenga que ver con los Dormitorios y su clase, yo con lo externo. Así que lo de las tabletas no me incumbe, hasta que el asunto se salga de control. Quiere demostrar que es capaz de detenerlo antes de que suceda otra cosa. —Se llevó las manos al cabello y empezó a desenredarlo con los dedos, apartando unos mechones de otros. —Y me pareció adecuado darle la oportunidad y espero, pueda hacerlo.

Analizó unos segundos al cazador, apoyándose en el espejo y esperando notar alguna reacción de cualquier tipo. Pero luego, dejó de hacerlo con ese objetivo.

—Me enteré de algo muy interesante… —Para él, eso no sonaba bien, de ninguna forma. —…los vampiros me jugaron sucio: ellos mandaron a los que me espiaban. —Casi suspira de puro alivio, pero se contuvo no fuera ser que Ayumi formara sus propias ideas. — Eso resta puntos a la teoría de que Sara fue quien me atacó.

—Te equivocas. —Dijo rápidamente remarcándole el error. —Ella me dijo que sí fue responsable de eso, porque no le diste respuestas y la dejaste esperando. Supongo que con eso de que debías hacerte a un lado o si te le unías.

Un bostezo largo y profundo salió de su boca, interrumpiendo su reflexión. Podía ser ahora una alternativa y ella lo sabía, aunque todo el mundo la juzgase por estar primero con el antiguo líder y ahora con su "enemiga".

—Tengo yo una pregunta, pero creo que será algo fuerte. –El peliplata asintió indicándole que podía seguir y estaba dispuesto a responder. — ¿Aún estás de lado de Kaname? Independientemente de lo que sucedió entre nosotros dos. ¿Quieres que acabe con todos nosotros?

—¿Te incluyes entre los sangrepura?

—No veo por qué no. Ya sabes, a todos encanta el poder aunque no se realmente propio.

—¿Tengo que escoger?

—No escoges, dices la verdad. —Zero se queda un rato viéndola. No sabe como encuentra la forma de hacer turbias las cosas que ya estaba algo claras. Ayumi se mantiene tranquila, ahí sentada en el excusado con las piernas cruzadas sensualmente, mientras trenza su cabello, como haciendo querer ver que no le afecta el silencio en el que están sumergidos. Ella no esperaba cambiar su parecer y realmente quería saber su posición.

—No estoy de su lado, pero sí me gustaría. —Admitió, pero no sintió ni vergüenza o culpa por prácticamente decir que la quería muerta junto con los otros. La albina siguió como si nada, terminando de atar con un delgado mechón de cabello una de sus trenzas.

—No esperaba otra cosa y no me lo tomes a mal. Tenía miedo de que dijeras que no porque entonces, bien, pensaría que te había perdido. —Ayumi se levantó con la espalda erguida y dio unos pasos hasta quedar frente a Zero. Con una mueca picara en su rostro lo vio y se acercó. Meditó si sería apropiado besarlo en un momento así, porque, demonios, como lo deseaba.—Buenas noches, Zero. —Dijo, dándole fin a su extraña escena.

* * *

Ayumi está en los Dormitorios de la Luna, había acompañado a Zero a montar la guardia, pero decidió aprovechar y sacar a Maria de clases, sólo para platicar un rato, nada serio pensaba. Todo el día se la había pasado pensando en las futuras opciones que le podrían facilitar el terminar con sus deberes; las acciones a tomar para determinar que sería de ella cuando acabase. Llevaba ya un rato con ella, en su habitación.

—¿Sabes? No pude hacerlo. —Se cruza de brazos, acomodándose en la cama. —Lo intenté, pero finalmente, soy una cobarde.

—Entonces, ¿No vendrás? —Pregunta con esa vocecita suya.

—Mph, yo creo que para vivir no, pero sí vendré a visitarte. Además, tengo que cuidarla… —Le dice Ayumi, mientras gira en la cama, jugueteando. —Date vuelta, quiero peinarte. —Maria hace caso, soltándose el largo cabello. —Esto es como antes ¿Te acuerdas? —La otra asiente, mientras le cepillan el pelo.

—Preguntaré algo, si no te importa. —La pequeña habla con su natural voz silenciosa. —Ayer, hablaban de algo sucedido con Zero-Kun, ¿Puedo saber a qué se referían?

—Está mal responder a una pregunta con otra, pero... ¿Tú sabías que culparon a Zero de la muerte de Shizuka? —Ella niega con la cabeza.

—No; después de que... ella liberó mi cuerpo, estuve... pues, durmiendo... y mucho, como si fuera un tipo de coma. Supongo que era la forma en que mi cuerpo se buscaba recuperar de la repentina perdida de poder. Así que no, en eso se resume.

—Pues, pasó eso, pero él no lo hizo y ¿Eso sí lo sabías, no?

—Tampoco, no tengo muchos recuerdos de todo ese pasaje.

—Vaya... bien, pues le encontraron culpable y Kaname se ofreció a... de cierta forma, "mantenerlo bajo su vigilancia", lo liberó de lo que fuese que el Consejo quería ponerle de castigo por lo de mi hermana. —Empieza a separar mechones y pasarlos por los delgados hombros de Maria.— En realidad, quién mató a Shizuka fue Kaname. Y eso ya lo sabía desde que lo hizo... —Admite avergonzada.— La cosa es que, no sabía que se había culpado a Zero y bueno, tampoco se encargó de informármelo. Durante la junta con el Consejo temporal, se tocó el tema sin que yo quisiera y les dije que había sido Kaname, pero ellos tenían la idea de que había sido él. Se complicó cuando Yuki y Aidou lo confirmaron...

Un momento de silencio se crea, únicamente roto por el sonido del cepillo contra el cabello grisáceo.

—Ayu ¿Te molesta lo que pasó con Shizuka? —Murmura, pero sabe que la escuchó, porque, por unos segundos, se detuvo de su tarea.

—¿El qué exactamente? Digo, de todas idioteces que hizo después de ser liberada ¿Cuál en específico? —Maria notó la pizca de enojo en su voz, y se arrepentía un poco de haber preguntado, pero era algo que tenía que tocarse en algún momento. Además, ella no había entendido a qué punto se refería.

—Bien, ya sabes… el que me escogiera a mí para…

—No, en realidad no. —Responde algo seca. — Pero, seguro que a ti sí.

—Mis padres, ¿Recuerdas como eran ellos con los tuyos, no? Siempre dijeron que tenía que hacer lo que quisieran, obedecerlos. Cuando… bien, cuando Shizuka me lo pidió acepté por eso; además, mi sangre…

—¿Todavía… todavía no te recuperas? —Pregunta un tanto insegura. Maria niega con la cabeza. Aún recuerda que siendo niñas, Maria hacia incluso menos cosas que ella; Ayumi tenía prohibido cosas como correr o treparse a lugares altos, porque no era correcto, Maria no podía hacerlas porque su sangre era débil, junto con el resto de su cuerpo.

—Shizuka me prometió un poco de su sangre a cambio de que yo le prestara mi cuerpo.

—Como a Ichiru. —Murmuró casi sin darse cuenta.

—¿Zero-kun te contó? —Ayumi agita la cabeza. —Ya veo. —La albina se queda unos segundos en silencio y tuerce los labios, como si estuviera pensando en algo serio.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo a ti? —La noble asiente. — ¿Qué tanto sabes sobre mí? —Maria se vuelve a verla, como meditando sobre lo que la otra le dice.

—¿Qué tu color favorito es el morado y tu cumpleaños está cerca? —Dice insegura, en realidad no entiende a que se refiere exactamente, pero sospecha que por la cara de seriedad de su pariente debería no saberlo. Una risa diminuta se escapa de Ayumi, y vuelve a acordarse de que siempre acababan así de más pequeñas. —Lo siento, no sé qué intentas obtener de mí.

—¿Nunca supiste nada mío gracias a Shizu? —Insiste, si esa no la atrapa, dejará de hacerlo.

—Oh, bueno… Sólo que, al parecer tu padre no murió como todos cuentan y que tú sabes que sucedió exactamente. —Murmura; Ayumi podría jugar que tiene los labios apretados, intentando que nada de lo que dice se escuche.

—Alcánzame un listón, ¿Quieres? —Le dice; Maria ahora cree que la ignora y que lo que ella le dijo es cierto. La albina estira la mano, esperando aún por el adorno que es depositado en su mano a los segundos. —Tal vez sea verdad… —Su pariente alza la cabeza, reaccionando por el comentario. —¿Tú qué crees?

—Shizuka no era una mentirosa. —Admite insegura, pero ella nunca recibió un engaño por parte de la sangrepura, así que no la puede acusar de ser tal tipo de persona.

—Llevas razón, Ma-Chan. Mi hermana nunca mentía, no encontraba motivo para hacerlo.

—¿Entonces, es cierto eso?

—Aún no es tiempo, mi querida Maria… —Susurra en su oído, lo que la incómoda bastante. Una risita se fuga de Ayumi, y sonríe aparentemente divertida. —…pero, finalmente tendrás que saberlo. Claro, si es que puedes guardar el secreto.

* * *

Se metió a hurtadillas en los Dormitorios de la Luna para buscar a Ayumi, su vista se había prolongado demasiado. Pero… ¿estaría donde se habían metido hacia meses? Caminó, viendo de un lado a otro, esperando no encontrarse con Sara, a sabiendas de que la sangrepura no iba a clases ya, por órdenes de Yuki. Sin embargo, se la encontró. De alguna manera, ella se había enterado de su presencia.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —Murmuró con una sonrisa en sus labios— Tanto tiempo… Cachorrito. —Agregó, alargando su sonrisa. —Zero estuvo a punto de seguir de largo, pero no podía, no tratándose del enemigo en esos momentos.— Hay algo que debo decirle a Yuki-San y a Ayumi-San, pero, me temo que no ha sido posible ¿Quisieras darles tú el recado?

La sangrepura abrió la puerta de su habitación, despacio, y le invitó a pasar, cosa que hizo con bastantes dudas. Ella soltó una risita, en verdad estaba divertida, no era más que un juego para ella, sólo buscaba divertirse a costa de los demás.

— No te haré nada… —Pero luego, Sara empezó a acercarse a él, lentamente, mirándole a los labios, aunque rápidamente mostró que su intención no era más que incomodarlo. Acomodó su mano, haciendo ademán de contarle un secreto. —¿Sabes? Todo ha sido idea de Kaname. —Susurró, y luego, se alejó apenas unos centímetros para ver la reacción del cazador. —Él liberó a Shizuka… —Una sonrisa que quería mostrar compasión se posó en su cara, y volvió al ataque. —Y si es como yo pienso, está encerrando a tu dueña, sino es que ya está atrapada. —Zero pasó del estupor al enojo rápidamente, y más que enojo, sentía una rabia descomunal. Tenía ganas de romper cualquier cosa que le pasara frente a él, de desquitarse con cualquier cosa. Ese hijo de perra había planeado todo, desde un principio, era culpable de la muerte de sus padres, de Ichiru, de su transformación.

Un golpeteo en la puerta lo sacó momentáneamente de su estado, pero no quitó la mirada del suelo sobre el que estaba de pie. Sara sonreía, contenta de lo que había hecho y tarareando levemente, abrió la puerta.

—¡Oh, Ayumi-San, qué casualidad! —Habló extremadamente alegre, ignorando al cazador y su shock. —Aquí hay alguien que seguro quiere verla, de otra forma, no sé qué haría aquí, puesto que Yuki-San se encuentra en clases. —Zero apretó la quijada y sus dientes chocaron con fuerza. ¿Qué les había hecho a todos esos malditos para que hicieran de su vida una basura?

—¿En serio? Bueno, entonces, supongo que me puedes prestar a Zero, tan solo por unos minutos. —Ayumi habló inexpresivamente, pero con una voz fuerte y autoritaria.

—En realidad, creo que aquí hemos acabado. ¿No es así, Zero-kun? —Sara lo tomó por los hombros y lo obligó a salir de su habitación, sin quitar la sonrisa burlona de su rostro. —Eh, no se te olvide contarle. —Susurró en su oído, viendo a Ayumi, únicamente a ella, a pesar de que Maria estaba al lado de ella. El peliplata bajó la mirada, avergonzado, enojado, triste, con un volcán de emociones en él. —Nos veremos luego. —Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta, esperando del otro lado el momento en que ambos se marcharan.

Zero empezó a caminar, alejándose del grupo. Ayumi le dirigió una mirada a Maria, y ella asintió, comprendiendo en seguida que se iba. Adivinó que su pariente lo iba a pasar mal, al igual que él.

* * *

Ayumi lo alcanzó casi saliendo de donde se encontraban las recamaras, cerca del lobby de los dormitorios y le sujetó la mano, para detenerlo.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Puedes contarme? —Él no respondió, pero se quedó ahí, apretándole la mano.

—Vámonos. —Le dijo como una orden. La albina se colocó al lado suyo, y recargó su cabeza en el brazo de Zero. Ambos caminaron en silencio durante un rato y él sabía, poco más podría seguir haciéndose el duro.

Zero la soltó bruscamente al haber llegado a las afueras de los dormitorios, cerca de los árboles del bosque. Pero ella, no se molestó, aunque sí se entristeció, no por la acción sino porque Sara realmente le había hecho daño al cazador. No sabía cómo, pero ella lo lastimó. Él daba vueltas, caminaba tenso, agitando las manos en claros gestos de desesperación. Zero se movió hasta los árboles, y soltó varios puñetazos al tronco de uno.

—¡Ese hijo de puta! —Gritó con fuerza entre constantes gruñidos. — ¡Ese bastardo! ¡Todo esto fue culpa suya! —Ayumi le agarró del brazo antes de que soltara otro golpe; su puño ya estaba comenzando a sangrar en un par de nudillos. —¡Suéltame!

—Por favor, basta. —Le suplicó con la mirada, pero él se zafó del agarre, empujándola.

—¿Quieres saber qué pasó? ¡El malnacido al que tanto apoyaste, al que seguías devotamente, fue quien permitió a Shizuka cometer su venganza! ¡Él me quitó todo! —Le gritó encolerizado, Ayumi sólo lo vio, incapaz de saber cómo reaccionar. Se tragó el dolor y la tristeza. Él volvió a golpear el árbol, esta vez con más fuerza. Fue nuevamente tras suyo y eso le enojó. No podía con la hipocresía con la que ella actuaba. Pero, en serio… ¿Sería posible que ella estuviera fingiendo no saber nada sobre eso? ¡Por Dios, era su hermana y ese perro su puto amo desde un principio! ¿Cómo es que Ayumi no podría saber nada de eso? Dudaba de ella, no confiaba en su modo de actuar.

—Zero… —Ayumi lo abrazó fuerte por la espalda, el cazador intentó quitársela de encima, pero por primera vez, ella estaba ocupando su verdadera fuerza con él, imposibilitándoselo. —Basta, te harás más daño. —Elevó su voz, para que se escuchara a través de los gruñidos que soltaba. — Por favor.

—Eso es imposible… —Dijo, apenas conteniendo un quejido. Poco faltaba, no podría más y estaría llorando patéticamente, sumergido en su asquerosa miseria.

—Yo sé, pero, por favor, ¿sí? —Esta vez, su voz fue suave, lo más que pudo, quería tranquilizarlo, aunque tal vez no debía. Probablemente, debía dejar que desquitara todo lo que sentía, hasta que se agotara o tuviera suficiente. Pero eso no estaría bien, pues sólo lograría que el odio lo consumiera. —Tú no mereces más dolor, lo sabemos. —Su temblorosa voz le molestó. Debía ser fuerte para él. Zero dejó de oponer resistencia, dejándose caer de rodillas y jalando al suelo consigo a Ayumi, quién no se quejó a pesar del golpe y segundos después se colocó en frente de él. —Eres una persona muy buena, un gran ser humano, que no debería tener que sufrir por estas cosas, que debería poder tener una vida hermosa, lo sabemos. —Agachó la mirada por las palabras que le dirigía, pero ella le alzó el rostro, como lo había hecho él la noche anterior. Zero la vio llorar y aún así, trataba de mantenerse fuerte y firme. Rápidamente, se limpió los lagrimones, ella no tenía porque llorar. Él la abrazó, fuerte, como ella lo había hecho hacia unos minutos. A la albina le resultó un abrazo doloroso, pero no le hizo caso a la queja de su cuerpo, y extendió los brazos para rodear el tembloroso cuerpo de Zero.

—¿Sabes? A pesar de todo el dolor que sientes ahora, te olvidas de que a tu lado siempre ha estado Cross, y sé que él ha dado lo mejor de sí para que tú veas en él a un padre. —Ayumi sintió las cálidas lágrimas de Zero deslizándose por su cuello, cayendo lentamente. —La vida te ha recompensado una fracción de todo el daño que te ha hecho. —Aplicó más fuerza en su abrazo, intentando tranquilizarlo. —Sé que no parece mucho, porque yo también pasé por eso, pero es un buen hombre, se ha esforzado en todo, te ama...

Zero empezó a restregar inconscientemente su nariz contra el cuello de Ayumi, y sus labios empezaron a besarlo y a chuparlo; ella sólo se dejó, sabiendo que buscaba algún tipo de consuelo. O algo que lo distrajera. En algún momento, y si él quería, ella podría cargar con su tristeza, con su ira y con su desesperación; pero no quería presionarlo, menos cuando estaba tan enojado, tan fuera de sí. Dejaría de nuevo que él por sí mismo, decidiera tomar la decisión de darle de su sangre y ella así poder ayudarle, aunque fuera mínimamente.

El peliplata cada vez sentía más ganas de lastimarla, de desquitar todo lo que sentía. Tenía muchas ganas de explotar y pocas de contenerse. Quería romper algo, así fueran sus propias manos, lo que fuera. Quería desaparecer esos malditos sentimientos y junto con ellos, quería desaparecer a cierto sangrepura que le debía ya bastantes.

—De alguna u otra forma, te juro que lograré hacerle pagar, por lo que les ha hecho, a ti y a tu familia. —Le dijo, acariciando suavemente su cabeza. Zero se sintió culpable porque se estaba desquitando con ella, como si tuviera la culpa de todo. No se movió de su cuello, ni la dejó de abrazar. A Ayumi le habían empezado a doler las rodillas, pero no le importó, rehusándose a renunciar a ese momento, como cobardemente había hecho antes. —Te lo prometí mucho antes de conocerte, y sin importar que pase, así como hasta ahora, buscaré la forma de recompensarte.

—Gracias… —Murmuró, inseguro si eso era lo que debía decir, o si debía decir primero un "Lo siento" o un "Te amo". Sintió a la albina negar con la cabeza.

* * *

No supo como lo logró, pero finalmente, después de mucho rato estando fuera, hizo que Zero se sintiera con ganas de poder levantarse e ir a la casa, bueno, quizás no con ánimos, pero sí logró levantarlo y moverlo. Cross los vio entrar y rápidamente una mirada de preocupación se posó en ellos, pues Zero iba recargado en Ayumi, como si no pudiera caminar. Ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza, dándole a entender que necesitaba estar solo el peliplata, quien no vio el movimiento por estar prestando más atención a sus pies que se negaban a cooperar.

Ayumi decidió llevarlo directamente a su habitación, probablemente, debería hacerlo dormir, que su mente descansara un rato de todo, pero sabía que aunque durmiera, estaría intranquilo.

—Hemos llegado, señor. —Murmuró suavemente al abrir la puerta. Había sido suficiente debilidad, así que se soltó de ella, caminando hasta su cama para sentarse y empezar a quitarse los zapatos, que con brusquedad fueron lanzados contra la pared, todo mientras la albina cerraba la puerta. Se quedó callada, pegada a la puerta por si fuese necesario salir. Siquiera prendió la luz, su visión era perfecta a pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación.

—Si planeas quedarte al menos podrías quitarte de la puerta. —Le dijo con un tono seco Zero, mientras aventaba su uniforme con fuerza al suelo. — _La Academia puede irse al carajo._

Tras unos segundos, la albina se empezó a mover a la cama para sentarse. Dejó sus piernas colgando y las movió hasta sacarse los zapatos, que terminaron unos cuantos centímetros lejos de la cama. Miró los dedos de sus pies, intentando no alzar la mirada y ver a Zero mientras terminaba de prepararse para dormir. Pero él no había abierto el closet, indicándole que por fin se vestiría con el pijama o se pondría ropa para meterse la cama. Y se sentía incómoda, como nunca antes porque… ¿Qué clase de persona, en un momento como ese y una situación como esa, tenía tantos deseos de observar el cuerpo de otra?

—_¿Cómo no querer verlo? _—Le dijo una vocecilla dentro suyo, esa misma que le había hecho observar a Zero con tanto interés la noche anterior. Sacudió la cabeza; no era el momento. —Oye, no es que no disfrute de la vista pero ¿Podrías vestirte? _¡Qué bueno que decidí no encender la luz!_ —Se dijo, de esa forma, era poco probable que Zero se diera cuenta del sonrojo que tenía.

—Así es como duermo, aunque no contigo. —Respondió.

—Entonces me quieres fuera. Bien. —Ayumi alzó los hombros, intentando quitarle importancia al asunto. Estaba a punto de levantarse pero Zero la detuvo, tomándola por los hombros. Sus ojos se encontraron por unos segundos, antes de que ella los bajara apenada por sólo ella sabía qué.

—Lo siento, de verdad. Es sólo que… que todo esto; no puedo pensar claramente. —Ella volvió a mirarlo, y se sintió como hacía una noche, tan vulnerable. Pero no era la única, él también se encontraba de la misma forma, débil, tan necesitado. Se sentó, algo distante de ella. Ayumi se giró y se acomodó la cabeza de Zero en las piernas, y la acarició suavemente con los nudillos.

—No sé qué decirte. —Admitió en silencio, nuevamente con la voz frágil. Tararea suavemente; de alguna forma, Zero conoce la melodía. No sabría decir el nombre de la canción, pero sin duda, la ha escuchado antes. —_Debajo del triste y gris cuadro que es el cielo, me encuentro llena de deseos, pero no pierdo de vista la luz que hay entre ellos._ —Su voz busca la forma de ser reconfortante, cosa que logra casi en seguida, logrando que Zero se relaje un poco. —_Puedo caminar hacia adelante porque tú siempre me muestras que, incluso aquí, en esta esquina de la ciudad hay un poco de pureza. Respirando calmadamente te veo, estás tan exhausto que te has dormido. Muestras tu dulzura sin protección alguna, ese perfil tuyo que solamente yo conozco._ —Enreda sus dedos entre los mechones plateados, jugueteando despreocupadamente, mientras lo mira con unos ojos tiernos. El peliplata prefiere no verla, no por el momento al menos. —_Entonces, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, pero estoy segura de no estar triste. Tus sentimientos se hundieron profundamente en la cicatriz de mi pecho, cambiando el dolor por la ternura._ —Las manos de la albina tiemblan ligeramente en su cuerpo, pero está decidida a no hacer como que no pasa nada. — _Si estás atravesando un gran dolor, deseo que lo compartas conmigo, haré lo que sea con tal de verte sonreír, mi preciado tesoro…_

Finalmente, reconoce la canción: era una de las tantas que Yuki le cantaba cuando recién había llegado a vivir con ellos. Seguramente, era una melodía demasiado profunda para que Yuki la entendiera, y probablemente, a ojos de muchos, no sería más que una tonta por cantar sobre el amor que no conocía todavía, pero Zero la disfrutaba porque aminoraba un poquito su dolor. Alguna vez, antes de cantársela nuevamente, le había dicho que esa canción la había escuchado entre todos los discos del Director, mucho antes de que él llegara con ellos. Eventualmente, en su cabeza se formó la intriga por saber cómo es que Ayumi estaba enterada de aquella canción. En realidad, no era una melodía desconocida, pero era demasiada coincidencia. Despacio, ella se agachó y rozó ligeramente su rostro que escondía confusión. La albina baja la mano, hasta encontrarse con la de él, que tiene la suya pegada a su pecho.

—Te dije que yo sabía ocupar los lazos en mi beneficio. —Murmuró, adivinando su pensamiento. Aunque ella, en realidad, veía el velo de nostalgia que se posó en él, casi imperceptible, pero lo estaba viendo desde que había empezado a tararear, así que notó el cambio. El cazador zafa su mano y la alza, hasta encontrarse con el cuello de Ayumi. La jala hacia él y deposita en sus labios un delicado beso. —Si no te importa, seguiré berreando, por lo menos, hasta que duermas.

—No creo poder dormir hoy. —Susurra Zero.

—Podrás y lo harás, créeme. Si no, tengo, cuando menos, unos cien datos irrelevantes que te aburrirán hasta el cansancio. —Una diminuta sonrisa se posó en ella, indicándole que bromeaba. —Es mejor que trates de descansar. —Aprieta su hombro desnudo, en un leve gesto de apoyo.

—¿Qué hora es?

—No lo sé, probablemente poco más de las 12. Deberías de poner un reloj aquí. —Se hace hacia atrás, su cabeza casi golpeándose con la pared, mientras bosteza, larga y tendidamente.

—Tú si estás cansada. —Se da vuelta y se coloca frente a ella, enterrando las rodillas en el colchón. Ayumi rápidamente desvía la mirada, apenada por ver el pecho de Zero. Pero él parece no captar el por qué. —¿Qué?

—Tal vez sea momento de que me hagas caso y vayas a ponerte algo. —Balbucea las palabras sin querer. Acto seguido, jala su labio inferior. —Mientras haces eso, yo iré a mi habitación a hacer lo mismo. —Unos segundos después, ella ya se encontraba afuera y él de pie.

Zero buscó en el closet unos pants y una camiseta para vestirse. Quitó las mantas de su cama y se metió en ella y como si repentinamente hubiese sentido frío, se cubrió de pies a cabeza, aunque sabía que no era el clima, sino el frío de la soledad y la tristeza. Escuchó la puerta abrirse de nuevo, y luego la escuchó cerrarse. Los pasos de los desnudos pies de Ayumi, supuso que por el silencio insoportable los había podido escuchar. La otra se acomodó a los pies de la cama, bastante lejos para hacer más incómoda la situación. El cazador asomó la cabeza a través de la manta para verla de reojo; abrazaba sus rodillas y tenía la mirada al frente, el largo pelo le caía libremente en la espalda y en los hombros.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunta, un tanto cansada de la repentina atención.

—Eso te iba a preguntar. —Responde, quitándole importancia al asunto.

—¿Por qué guardaste todo? Me refiero a mis cosas, claro. ¿Sabes lo que me cuesta encontrar simplemente una blusa?

—No es mi culpa que no encuentres nada, pudiste haberlo acomodado todo en su lugar.

Vaya manera de distraerlo: discutiendo, pero es que no se le ocurre otra forma, menos cuando su cabeza está en otros lados y su imaginación corre a una velocidad impresionante. Quizás es en la única manera que encuentra porque están mal acostumbrados a eso.

—Lo haré… luego, cuando acabe la tarea, por ejemplo. —Se lanza de barriga al lado desocupado de la cama, se arropa y pega su cuerpo al de Zero, abrazando su espalda fuertemente. Con el tiempo que ha pasado, ha bastado para que sus cuerpos se rechacen al sentir el contacto con el ajeno, pero incapaces de aceptarlo, se quedan quietos, como si no pasase nada. —Se siente raro… —Admite. Siquiera en los primeros días se habían sentido así. —Lo siento…

—¿Qué? —Pregunta con una voz ligeramente adormilada.

—Esto, lo de hace un rato, lo de ayer, todo… No sé si deba pero, francamente, me siento triste… y mucho.

Zero se gira para encararla, pero por el reducido espacio de la cama, Ayumi se ve forzada a acostarse sobre su espalda y por unos segundos, él termina encima de ella, quien lo detiene con una mirada temerosa, por apenas unos momentos. Ambos se dan el rostro, se observan silenciosamente y, de nuevo, está la sensación de no reconocerse. La albina parece querer romper el silencio, pero su voz se niega a salir y sus labios tiemblan por las palabras atrapadas en su garganta. El peliplata la rodea con un brazo, atrayéndola hacia él y ella responde al gesto. Una sonrisa simplona esconde, mientras siente como es que los dedos de sus pies se rozan juguetonamente.

—Pensé… —Dice para sacarla de su mundo. —… que ya no te vería, por eso lo hice. —Sus ojos se abren de la sorpresa, pues, sinceramente creyó que no respondería eso y menos por los minutos que habían pasado hasta ese momento. ¿Sería acaso que su habitación llena, de alguna forma, lo torturaba?

—Yo no quería irme, ellos… él, no quiso escucharme. Ese día… ¿Lo recuerdas, verdad? Saldríamos…

En una situación cliché, Zero la silencia con un beso suave, ella le respondió el beso sin pensárselo; no quiere escuchar nada de eso, nada de lo que había pasado en ese tiempo, nada que lo involucre a _él_. El beso se prolonga, lo suficiente como para tener que separarse momentáneamente. La situación se repite unas veces más, hasta que, Ayumi decide separarse de él, porque, de seguir así, querrá más que besos y no se conformará con sólo eso. Supone que Zero busca algún tipo de consuelo en ella, pero no sabe si ese tipo de apoyo sea bueno. El cazador vuelve al ataque, lamiendo sus labios y pidiendo entrada a su boca, ella no opone resistencia, dejando que él la provoque un tanto más. Se coloca sobre ella, con una pierna entre las suyas, rozando sutilmente sus muslos y su entrepierna; le acaricia el rostro y la jala por la nuca, atrapándola nuevamente en un beso hambriento.

Ayumi lo toma por los hombros, acercándolo más si es posible, sus piernas se mueven solas y una de ellas y se alza un poco, frotándose contra el costado del prefecto, la otra se encoge hacia el resto de ella. Ambos sienten un bochorno en el cuerpo, producto de ellos mismos y parece que no se detendrá en un muy buen rato.

Pronto, Zero se cansa de sentir por encima del pijama de la albina y mete la mano debajo de la blusa de algodón durazno, acaricia su vientre, el hueso de la cadera que sobresale ligeramente, y va subiendo, acariciando despacio cada centímetro de piel sedosa, haciendo que el cuerpo de Ayumi hormiguee y que su espalda sea recorrida por un escalofrío intenso. Casi sin darse cuenta, llega a uno de los senos desnudos y comienza a apretar y un ligero quejido sale de la boca de Ayumi, sorprendida por la acción. Con el dedo índice va trazando el contorno de la prominente curva, luego, su pulgar se coloca sobre el pezón, presionando y pellizcando.

Sus ojos se encuentran y ambos se ven intensamente, reconocen una chispa de lujuria y deseo; interpretando a Zero, Ayumi asiente y acto seguido, él comienza a quitarle la blusa del pijama. Regresan a los besos, esta vez, de forma más peligrosa pues las mordidas y jalones no se hacen esperar. El peliplata baja, acariciando sus senos y costillas en el proceso; al estar a la altura adecuada comienza a lamer con la punta de la lengua uno de los pezones de Ayumi, lento, y sopla para erizarlo, mientras juguetea con el otro, aprisionándolo entre sus dedos. Aprieta con sus fuertes manos las redondeces; los presiona y libera, como si le divirtiera ver como regresaban a su posición. Su pierna se empieza a mover contra la entrepierna de la prefecta, quien se limita a dejar que Zero haga y deshaga en su cuerpo a su entero antojo; enredando sus delgados dedos en los mechones cortos de cabello plateado, tratando de no soltar ningún gemido. Se pone el cazador más agresivo y comienza a morder los senos y hombros de la joven, así como a chupar, dejando huellas entre rojizas y moradas, marcas que tras unos minutos se desvanecían en la nieva piel como si nunca hubiesen existido.

Sigue la presión en su intimidad y se le comienza a dificultar el quedarse en silencio; el prefecto finalmente deja su pecho y sus manos se acercan peligrosamente a sus piernas. Zero acaricia y aprieta sus muslos por encima de la delgada tela del pantalón; y en su garganta guarda los suspiros que va soltando en silencio. Sus manos se deslizan suaves por la cara interna, amenazando en secreto con subir y tocar la entrepierna de la joven y esta vez, una exhalación larga y dificultosamente controlada, sale de su boca, temblorosa.

—Zero… —Lo nombra con una voz ronca y sensual, con los labios apretados contra su oído, lo que le provoca escalofríos. Sus piernas se juntan, como si quisiesen atrapar las traviesas manos entre ellas, pero en realidad, ocultan la ligera humedad que la vampiro empieza a sentir. Muerde su lóbulo; le da un lametón en la mandíbula. —Zero… tócame. —Pide con la voz casi ahogada por el placer.

La ve, tiene los ojos inyectados de carmín y las mejillas totalmente coloreadas, su boca hinchada de tanto contacto y los colmillos asomándole. No es de mucha ciencia suponer que él también se encuentra así, tan excitado como ella y sabe que si Ayumi lo tocara se daría cuenta de su estado y se pondría _peor_.

—¿Dónde? —Pregunta casi en un ronroneo, lamiendo su cuello desde la base hasta la barbilla. Ayumi sujeta entre sus manos las de él, las coloca en sus senos y hace que los apriete, fuerte, hasta provocarse un ligero dolor que gracias a la anestesia del placer no siente. Se miran con ojos deseosos y por lo menos Zero, siente que se puede perder un rato en esa vista frente a él y siente y sabe que en cualquier momento puede hundirse en toda esa nieve si es que quiere, y al contrario de lo que ocurriría con la nieve normal, está seguro de que esa nieve frente a él lo va a calentar más que cualquier cosa en este mundo. La albina desliza ambos pares de manos hacia sus costillas, baja a su vientre y a sus caderas, marcando caminos imaginarios en toda la piel. Deja la siniestra de Zero sobre su cadera, y la suya la sube hasta su clavícula, tomando una postura sumisa ante él. Y las derechas continúan descendiendo hasta llegar a su ya húmeda entrepierna.

—Ahí… —Murmura y pone una mirada tan suplicante. Zero no puede ocultar su sorpresa, pero unos segundos después, por pura inercia incitada por la lujuria, empieza a frotar con la mano la intimidad de la chica, muy ligeramente, pero aún así, consigue hacer temblar el cuerpo de Ayumi. —Así no…—Su voz está cortada. Nuevamente, envuelve la mano derecha de Zero, pero esta vez con la izquierda, como si quisiera remarcar sus intenciones.

Difícilmente habrá vuelta atrás, y lo sabe. Se complicarán más si dan un paso adelante. Los hechos de afuera no están para ese acto. Tal vez, lo del principio era lo correcto, tal como Ayumi lo había pensado. O ambos podrían salir de todo eso, esforzarse por acabarlo. Cumplir con sus respectivas venganzas y promesas y después… ¿Después qué? ¿Qué habría para todos los involucrados? ¿La satisfacción y orgullo de saber que pudieron hacerlo? ¿Qué es lo que él buscaba, que deseaba como resultado? ¿Qué haría con el resto de su vida una vez que cumpliera su objetivo más próximo? ¿En donde terminaría?

* * *

**...NOTAS**

¿Qué hago gente? La verdad me encuentro en una situación complicada en esto que estoy escribiendo. Les seré sincera, empiezo a temer que no logre acabar la historia y la deje parada. Sé que me leen y todo, es por eso que he seguido escribiendo,** muchas gracias** por eso. En sí, esto fue fácil de escribir, tal como dije al principio, pero y si lo que viene después no puedo escribir? O es algo que no me convence ni a mi misma? Finalmente, creo que no puedo dejar otra historia así.

Como pueden leer en mi profile esta es la primera vez que incursiono en los fics, generalmente, me dedicaba a escribir guiones improvisados o cosas de ese tipo... por ejemplo, canciones para mis amigos...Pero en este mundo (del anime y de la FanFiction) me encuentro sola de cierta forma, así que, lo repito, escribo esto para ustedes, quienes están del otro lado de la computadora leyendo las tonterías que su servidora escribe. Así que trataré de no defraudarlos una vez más.

Como ven o pudieron darse cuenta, es un capítulo largo. No hay mucho que aclarar o sí? Ahora, si leen el manga saben que pasó en el capítulo 79 y 80, como es que nosotros nos enteramos de la agenda secreta de Kaname. Y es algo que planeo agregar en el próximo capítulo, porque la escena en que Zero le dice a Yuki la sucia rata que es su hermanito fue la que motivó este escrito que les presento hoy. Así que una escena cursi o dramática se pueden esperar. Además incluiré a Sara, que es uno de mis personajes favoritos (Los primeros serán siempre los gemelos y Shizuka, y otros dos jaja pero supongo que ya saben quienes son xD).

**Gracias nuevamente por leerme.**

**Atte: Allica. is'm**

**PD Esta vez no subí ningún otro capítulo, tendrán que esperar un poco más pues aún se encuentran en construcción.**


	32. En el límite

Hola a todos! Bueno, parece que me tardé, pero se los había advertido, ¿no? En fin... Gracias por continuar leyendome. **Gracias a Vampiresca17 y a Maty por sus reviews y alertas ^^.** Dicho esto, pasemos a lo que nos concierne!

**Importante: ****Spoilers **obviamente con su debida modificación. El sumario corresponde a la letra de la canción "**Koko de Kiss Shite**" (Besame aquí) de **Shiina Ringo**.

**Resumen:** Las cosas entre Sara y Kaname están a punto de definirse. Ayumi termina enredándose con esos problemas y todo por la confusión que le genera su actual situación con Zero. Yuki se entera de la verdad que esconde su hermano y las dudas sobre lo que puede hacer van en aumento.

* * *

**Capítulo 27**

**En el límite.**

¿Cómo se define el amor? Bueno, según los científicos el amor es una serie de procesos químicos que se desarrollan en nuestro cerebro, secretamos hormonas y feromonas, y es por eso que decimos que "tenemos química con él / ella". De ahí también viene la famosa frase "Los opuestos se atraen". Las personas con genes distintos a los nuestros nos atraen más; nuestra naturaleza nos pide a gritos la reconfiguración genética, sino, los genes torpes se quedarían estancados y un sinfín de enfermedades tendríamos.

Según los literatos es un sentimiento sublime que está relacionado con el apego y el afecto. Según los filósofos, es una virtud que representa bondad y compasión.

El amor abarca una gran cantidad de sentimientos diferentes en cada una de sus variedades, desde el amor familiar y fraternal, que es siempre incondicional, hasta el amor entre dos personas que no tiene definición.

Incluso en palabras es algo difícil de comprender. No es fácil encontrarlo ni desarrollarlo, pero sí sumamente fácil de perderlo.

* * *

Sigue la presión en su intimidad y se le comienza a dificultar el quedarse en silencio; el prefecto finalmente deja su pecho y sus manos se acercan peligrosamente a sus piernas. Zero acaricia y aprieta sus muslos por encima de la delgada tela del pantalón; y en su garganta guarda los suspiros que va soltando en silencio. Sus manos se deslizan suaves por la cara interna, amenazando en secreto con subir y tocar la entrepierna de la joven y esta vez, una exhalación larga y dificultosamente controlada sale de su boca, temblorosa.

—Zero… —Lo nombra con una voz ronca y sensual, con los labios apretados contra su oído, lo que le provoca escalofríos. Sus piernas se juntan, como si quisiesen atrapar las traviesas manos entre ellas, pero en realidad, ocultan la ligera humedad que la vampiro empieza a sentir. Muerde su lóbulo; le da un lametón en la mandíbula. —Zero… tócame. —Pide con la voz casi ahogada por el placer.

La ve, tiene los ojos inyectados de carmín y las mejillas totalmente coloreadas, su boca hinchada de tanto contacto y los colmillos asomándole. No es de mucha ciencia suponer que él también se encuentra así, tan excitado como ella y sabe que si Ayumi lo tocara se daría cuenta de su estado y se pondría _peor_.

—¿Dónde? —Pregunta casi en un ronroneo, lamiendo su cuello desde la base hasta la barbilla. Ayumi sujeta entre sus manos las de él, las coloca en sus senos y hace que los apriete, fuerte, hasta provocarse un ligero dolor que gracias a la anestesia del placer no siente. Se miran con ojos deseosos y por lo menos Zero, siente que se puede perder un rato en esa vista frente a él y siente y sabe que en cualquier momento puede hundirse en toda esa _nieve_ si es que quiere, y al contrario de lo que ocurriría con la normal, está seguro de que _esa nieve_ frente a él lo va a calentar más que cualquier cosa en este mundo. La albina desliza ambos pares de manos hacia sus costillas, baja a su vientre y a sus caderas, marcando caminos imaginarios en toda la piel. Deja la siniestra de Zero sobre su cadera, y la suya la sube hasta su clavícula, tomando una postura sumisa ante él. Y las derechas continúan descendiendo hasta llegar a su ya húmeda entrepierna.

—Ahí… —Murmura y pone una mirada tan suplicante. Zero no puede ocultar su sorpresa, pero unos segundos después, por pura inercia incitada por la lujuria, empieza a frotar con la mano la intimidad de la chica, muy ligeramente, pero aún así, consigue hacer temblar el cuerpo de Ayumi. —Así no…—Su voz está cortada. Nuevamente, envuelve la mano derecha de Zero, pero esta vez con la izquierda, como si quisiera remarcar sus intenciones.

El silencio apenas roto por algunos suspiros. Sabía que debía detenerse, pero se sentía _tan bien_ como para estar pensando en esa posibilidad. La ropa empezaba a estorbarle, incluso con lo floja que estaba y tener a Ayumi con el torso descubierto no ayudaba en nada. El olor de la vampiro le intoxicaba, animándolo a continuar tocando y probando. No sabía que lo haría arrepentirse más: si continuar o si parar.

La vampiro mete la mano de Zero bajo el pantalón de su pijama y él roza sin querer la tela de sus pantaletas, notando humedad y calor. Quiere retirar la mano, pero ella lo detiene. Nunca lo ha hecho, es por eso que no está tan seguro de seguir. Ayumi se levanta un poco y le lame los labios, intentando convencerlo de continuar y lentamente, afloja. El peliplata siente como ella mueve su mano y la introduce en su intimidad, sus dedos se quedan quietos por apenas un segundo gracias a que la prefecta comienza a deslizarlos sobre su húmeda entrepierna. Tiene que admitir que, aunque es un poco raro, se siente… un tanto "a gusto". Traga saliva con dificultad, siente la garganta seca y sabe que necesita la sangre de Ayumi, pero se niega a tomarla de momento.

Ahora sus dedos se mueven por voluntad propia, por la necesidad de tocarla, de…

—Más arriba… —Dice entre suspiros temblorosos.

Zero repara nuevamente en la vista frente a él. Como si después de todo ese tiempo pudiera finalmente darse cuenta de lo bella que es la vampiro. Pone las manos sobre sus amplias caderas (amplias para el resto de su cuerpo) y fue bajando su pantalón y ropa interior, lo único que aún la protegía de quedar totalmente desnuda; no opuso resistencia, aunque comprendía que eso los acercaba cada vez más a cruzar la línea. Antes de poder verla, ella se arroja a sus brazos, apenada quizás de que la vea en ese estado, aún cuando ya lo ha hecho antes. Pegada a él, le levanta la sudadera con ansia, cansada de sentir tanta tela sobre él y aparte el calor insoportable. Quiere sentir su piel contra la suya, rozándose sensualmente, quiere sentir su calidez natural, probarla… Se sienta tan cerca suyo que puede sentir las ondas de calor del cuerpo de Zero y puede olor la esencia de él, un aroma que francamente le exita. Pega los labios a su cuello, soltándole un lametón y húmedos besos. El cazador puede sentir la punta de la lengua de la prefecta juguetear con su nuez, siente sus colmillos arañarlo, su cálido aliento en su garganta y él, seducido, hace lo mismo en ella. Ayumi no se lo esperaba y sus piernas se cierran contra él, chocando con las costillas de Zero, por lo que se dobla hacia adelante, cayendo sobre ella y colocándolos como en un principio. Por puro instinto, por la lujuria y el deseo animal que sentía, Zero frota su dura entrepierna contra la de Ayumi, insistente. Ella gime largamente contra su oído, apretándose más contra él. Su respiración y latidos se aceleran. Las caderas de Ayumi empiezan a moverse al compás con las de Zero; intentaron ambos inútilmente contener los sonidos que amenazaban salir de sus gargantas, tantos gemidos y gruñidos, sonidos animales perfectos para armonizar esa escena.

La erección bajo su ropa se hace cada vez más dolorosa; necesita que le toquen y tocar, necesita que su cuerpo se sienta vivo a través del tacto. Los finos dedos de Ayumi acarician su espalda y su pecho. Ambos terriblemente excitados.

El cazador por decisión propia se separó de ella, que lo miro con un gesto de confusión, aunque desapareció rápidamente por uno de doloroso placer. Zero mordía su muñeca con fuerza, casi como si quisiera provocarle daño a propósito, como si deseara lastimarla lo más que pudiera. La albina lo observaba con genuino interés ahora, ¿Sería que estaba despertando esa naturaleza oscura que tenían todos los vampiros? Gruesos hilos rojos se deslizaban lentamente por su antebrazo y algunas gotas caían sobre el resto de su cuerpo, gracias a la sensibilidad que en esos momentos tenía su piel, fue consciente de cada movimiento del líquido sobre ella. Sostuvo la fiera mirada lavanda, apretando los labios al grado de sangrarlos. Y Zero se quedó quieto, paladeando la sangre de Ayumi, mientras la mano de ella le acaricia el vientre y sube hasta su clavícula. Zero va rozando con las yemas de los dedos sus muslos, lentamente en círculos ascendentes a su entrepierna. Separa un poco sus delicados pliegues con las puntas y tantea la suave superficie tibia.

—¿Dónde dijiste hace un rato…? —Preguntó Zero con un tono que incluso a él le sorprendió, justo después de soltar su mordida de la muñeca de la prefecta. —¿Arriba? —Ella no respondió porque simplemente sentía su garganta muy seca como para permitirle formar palabra alguna; así que asiente con la cabeza.

Los dedos del peliplata se mueven lentos y algo torpes hacia el lugar indicando, topándose con un botón algo endurecido; sus yemas acarician despacio el punto y parece que a ella le gusta porque no quita la cara de placer. ¿Y si toca con un poco más de velocidad? Sus dedos comienzan a moverse y Ayumi suelta un ligero quejido y cierra las piernas de golpe, atrapando la mano de Zero y dejándolo con un rostro de picara confusión.

—Lento ¿Sí? —Pide en un susurro. Él asiente, volviendo a su "tarea" y casi examinando cada reacción de ella, para saber si lo está haciendo bien. La albina mueve inconscientemente la cadera con el ritmo que ha marcado previamente Zero y haciéndolo descender hacia su entrada. Un gemido salió de su boca y sintió que no andaba por mal camino. Sus dedos se hundieron en el interior caliente, llegando casi al fondo. Salió de ella y volvió a acariciar la sedosa y mojada superficie, frotó con suavidad al tiempo en que descendía lo suficiente como para besarla. Cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, él aceleró el ritmo de la caricia, haciéndola insoportable. Volvió a introducir los dedos y esta vez, llegó más lejos; empezó a moverse en su interior, lento, esperando no lastimarla. Unos cuantos gemidos se escucharon, ruidos que lo animaron a seguir, empujando más al interior, y moviendo sus dedos de arriba hacia abajo, provocando que un sonido acuoso se hiciese presente en la habitación. Ella jadeó inevitablemente, su espalda se arqueó y arrugó las sábanas debajo suyo, como si de esa forma su cuerpo fuese a resistir un poco más antes de_ llegar_.

—Mph, ya... —Murmuró con dificultad mientras sacaba de su interior a Zero, quien ya estaba acariciando su menuda espalda y su cabello. Sabe que la línea ya es muy difusa como para verla y hacerle caso. Ambos están conscientes de que, probablemente, no hay marcha atrás. Entonces, Ayumi, sin dejar de besarlo empieza a juguetear con la cintilla del pants, como considerando la opción de desvestirlo totalmente y él parece leerle la mente, pues comienza a desnudarse.

Ayumi observa con atención el cuerpo de Zero. Sus ojos, sus preciosos ojos, ahora teñidos por el horroroso carmín de la sangre; sus labios, su garganta… Estira la mano y rodea el cuello del prefecto, buscando cubrir el tatuaje, la marca que le dejó su hermana. Baja la mirada avergonzada, no por su actual situación, sino porque… bueno, no lo entendía. Probablemente, por el dolor que le invadía en ese momento, algo que compartía con Zero. Esa noche, bien, era seguro que soñara con la pesadilla que le atormentaba desde que se había puesto a "husmear". Pero no le molestaba, podía con eso.

Van descendiendo entre besos y caricias dulces, abrazados. Más que el deseo, más que la piel sudorosa una contra otra, sentía el calor que ella le transmitía. Sentía el amor de ella fluir a través de esa sencilla muestra de afecto. Zero se alza un poco para mirarla antes de darle un nuevo beso lento. Pone la mano sobre su cuello, apretando levemente su yugular como si le estuviera tomando el pulso; siente como es que su cuerpo reacciona, lanzándole una descarga de adrenalina y placer. Y la enferma idea de seguir apretando hasta dejarla sin aliento se cuela en su mente.

—Zero… ¿Vamos….mph, vamos a seguir? —Pregunta con el tono más claro que le es posible, aún cuando sabe que la mano de Zero no está ahí con sanas intenciones. Ella tampoco sabe si continuar con todo aquello o darlo por terminado. Que sí, una parte de ella quería avanzar, quería terminar gimiendo y diciendo su nombre entre suspiros. Vaya… ¡Qué pervertida que podía ser! ¿Pero y él que quería? Sabía de sobra que habían terminado en aquella situación por la zorra de Sara y lo que ésta le había dicho sobre Kaname, lo único que buscaba Zero era consuelo y lo que ella buscaba era tirárselo.

El peliplata percibe la dificultad con la que Ayumi respira y traga saliva, todo por la presión que está aplicando sobre su garganta. No es tan idiota como ella cree. Sabe que ha jugado sucio antes, con otros… pero le duele especialmente de uno en especifico. Su sangre se lo confirmó unos momentos antes, pero creyó poder omitirlo, sólo por esa noche que necesitaba de ella, de tener a alguien cerca. Aunque él tampoco podía hacerse el santo, no cuando había besado y permitido que Yuki bebiera de él…

—Yo no tengo miedo de morir en tus manos… —Susurró, clavándole la mirada.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ese perro te enseñó? —Preguntó secamente, aumentando el toque. —¿Qué otras cosas aprendiste de él?

Ayumi lo miró ofendida, las palabras de Zero le habían lastimado tanto y de forma certera, más que la mano sobre su cuello que busca asfixiarla. Finalmente, desvió la mirada de él, negándose a verlo.

—Eres un idiota, Zero… —Alcanzó a murmurar, aún sin creerse el cómo le había hablado, tratándola como si hubiera sido una fácil. El peliplata notó como la voz le temblaba, tanto de indignación, como de ira y de tristeza. — Y el que estés molesto no es motivo para que insinúes que me entregué a Kaname. —Se quitó la mano de Zero bruscamente, y se giró, dándole la espalda. —_Quizás sólo me falta el letrero de "Puta Particular"_. —Pensó aún más enojada. Y aunque quisiera gritarle "No me puedes decir eso, cuando tú, aprovechando que no estaba, la besaste". ¿Pero qué ganaba al decírselo en esos momentos? ¿Quería en serio, lastimarlo más, gritonearle más? Se tendría que quedar callada. Y eso le hacía más profunda la herida. Era lo malo de no saber decir las cosas en el momento justo. Si ella no hubiese guardado el _secreto_ de saberlo, ahora estaría separada de él, pero no le importaría aguantar su dolor mientras lo pudiera abrazar y estar con él en ese momento tan difícil, sin estar enojados por idioteces como esa.

—_Anda, discúlpate._ —Se exigió, pero su boca siquiera se abrió. No podía simplemente disculparse cuando, una parte de él, con todas las dudas surgidas, creía firmemente que ella no había dejado de jugar con él, que cuando estaban desaparecidos, en realidad, no dudaban en... la sola idea le enfermaba. Quizás debió hacerle más caso a Yuki cuando ella le insinuó que Ayumi amaba a Kaname. Y justo entonces, se giró igual que ella y se envolvió con las mantas hasta la cabeza, escondiéndose. —_¡Qué molesto!_ —Pensó, pues no era atrayente pasar la noche así con ella. ¿Y por qué no se salía de la habitación? Él no lo haría, era su habitación. Pero no podía echarla. Porque, quisiera o no, le gustara o no, la soledad de esos momentos le exigía quedarse y pasar la noche con alguien.

Ayumi suspiró aún más molesta, sabiendo por qué la dejaba permanecer ahí.

* * *

La albina despertó después de unas cuantas horas, sabía que había amanecido, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hora podría ser. No había dormido mucho, no fue fácil, pues tal como había previsto, las pesadillas de Zero no le dieron tregua. Hablando del cazador, él seguía durmiendo, acurrucado contra el pecho de Ayumi, pasando sus brazos por su cintura; ella tenía un brazo abajo de la cabeza de él, haciendo de almohada, y el otro sobre su hombro.

No era capaz de entender completamente cómo fue que terminaron así después de la discusión. _Casi_ lo habían hecho. Cuando ella ya estaba al punto de caer completamente dormida, Zero empezó a buscarla y ella tampoco se hizo mucho del rogar. Pero después de los besos y los arrumacos, ninguno quiso seguir y se limitaron a abrazarse como si nada hubiese pasado. Quizás, el dolor y la soledad que sentían mutuamente les hizo olvidarse de lo que acababan de hacerse.

Zero la apretó más a su cuerpo y ella hizo lo mismo. Aunque tras unos minutos se levantó, dejándolo solo en la cama. Juntó la ropa que había alrededor y se vistió con el pijama, para luego salir de la habitación e ir directamente al baño para darse una ducha. Estado ahí adentro, se desnudó completamente ante el espejo y comenzó a observarse. Bufó a los pocos segundos, estaba completamente insatisfecha con lo que el reflejo le ofrecía: una imagen perfecta. Su cuerpo había nacido así y pasaría bastante tiempo para que empezara a mostrar algo diferente.

Se concentró en su vientre, y se preguntó sin querer si algún día lo vería de otra forma que no fuese plano.

—Tal vez algo más… _abultado_ —Se dijo mientras inflaba la panza, pero no pudo mantenerse así, pues empezó a reír ante la idea. Lo que ella en verdad se preguntaba era si llegaría un día en que tendría _algo dentro suyo._

De momento la posibilidad era nula, su cuerpo ofrecía huevos infértiles, ella sería incapaz de engendrarlo o mantenerlo dentro de su vientre. Su cuerpo naturalmente lo mataría si la célula se atreviera siquiera a asentarse en su útero. Y eso, bueno, estaba bien. Ella para empezar era una adolescente, tenía un cuerpo joven y una mente aún peor, y no podría cuidar adecuadamente de un bebé, al menos eso pensaba.

—_Tampoco tengo el poder para decidir sobre una nueva vida._ —Para ella, traer a un bebé vampiro al mundo era inconcebible… sería un niño que estaría condenado a sufrir por culpa de la sangre.

Si en esos instantes ella estuviera casada (con quien sus padres hubieran decidido, y que claramente tenía que ser otro puesto que Kaname ya no estaba disponible en el mercado), su esposo apenas le haría caso más que para beber de ella, pasearla por las fiestas y para copular cuando tuviese ganas. Sería una esposa un poco inútil incluso en su sociedad.

Sacudió la cabeza, sus pensamientos habían llegado muy lejos. ¡Pensar en un bebé! Más cuando no sabía siquiera de poder conseguirle una familia. ¿Y cuando fuera "adulta"? ¿Qué pasaría en el momento en que su cuerpo ya pudiera alojar a un bebé? ¿Ella decidiría tener uno? Sabía que la concepción de un bebé de su especie era muy difícil, así que tendría que aguantar todo el proceso de _prueba y falla_ hasta que lograra que una célula se formara, sin contar el tiempo en que tendría que estar esperando a que la célula se pegara a su cuerpo y que siguiera creciendo…

—Ayumi, basta… —Se reprochó.

Siquiera sabía si terminaría sobreviviendo a la guerra entre los suyos. ¿Cómo podía darse el lujo de pensar en un futuro más remoto si no podía pensar en el inmediato?

Abrió la puerta de la ducha, para darse un baño rápido. Abrió las llaves y dejó que el agua empezara a calentarse lo suficiente como para crear mucho vapor y entonces, sólo así se metió bajo el chorro. Tenía que admitir que se había sentido un poco usada por Zero, aunque claro, si ella no hubiera querido nada de las atenciones que le ofrecía, pudo haberse negado. Y también tenía que admitir que no se había arrepentido de lo que habían hecho.

* * *

Zero abre lentamente los ojos, costándole horrores por la luz de la mañana que se filtraba a su cuarto. Se maldijo por haber olvidado correr las ventanas en la noche, pero bueno… Se acostó completamente en la cama, y de pronto se acordó de Ayumi. Anoche…

Se tapó con las mantas, sintiendo profunda vergüenza de todo lo que había pasado. ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota e impulsivo? Sabía que había sido por su condición pero… no era excusa para lo que casi habían hecho y menos para lo que le había dicho. No era tanto la acción, sino como se había dado. Estaba tan fuera de sí, que hizo lo que más pronto estuvo a su alcance para tratar de aliviarse; todo tan egoísta.

Se sintió vacio al no verla acomodada a su lado como esperaba. ¿Y si otra vez se había alejado por culpa suya? Se pasó la mano por la cara e inhalo, le llegó el olor todavía presente de Ayumi, estaba pegado a la cama, o quizás a él, prefirió pensar en la segunda. Tras unos minutos más, se decidió a levantarse, sintiendo un leve frío alrededor de él, lo que le recordó que aún estaba desnudo. Se agachó y tomó el pantalón del pijama, que se vistió rápidamente. Quitó de golpe la ropa de cama y sin verla la enredó, haciendo una enorme bola con las sábanas y mantas. Abrió las puertas del closet para sacar ropa limpia y poder cambiar la anterior. Acabó de hacer la cama y se fijó en toda la habitación, buscando la ropa que había volado durante la noche y sin embargo, no encontró nada, supuso entonces que, Ayumi la había sacado junto con ella. Bajó y dejo el montón de sábanas en el cuarto de lavado, más tarde se encargaría de lavarlas.

—Más tarde… —Murmuró para sí, preguntándose de paso que hora sería.

Luego escuchó ruidos en la cocina y caminó hacia ella, con pasos lentos y despreocupados. El olor de un desayuno siendo preparado causó que su estomago gruñera, pidiéndole alimento. Entró y se encontró con la menuda espalda de Ayumi, enfundada en un vestidito a rayas moradas y blancas y su largo cabello recogido en un par de coletas; ella era la que cocinaba y en la barra ya había dejado un montón de trastes sucios y algunos con comida ya lista.

—Buenos días. —Le dijo mirándolo por encima del hombro.

—Mph…Buenos días. —Respondió a su vez un poco nervioso, no sabía cómo comportarse con ella después de…

—¿Dormiste bien? ¿Tienes hambre? —Preguntó rápidamente, sin darle tiempo de contestar a la primera pregunta.

—Sí, mamá. —Dijo con sarcasmo, algo que le hubiera sacado una risa a la albina sino hubiera estado molesta.

—Lo siento, es que por lo menos yo no pude dormir bien. —Se giró después de apagar la estufa, caminando hacia la barra con el sartén en sus manos. —Son hot cakes, la verdad no sé si te gustarán pero a mí sí.

—¿Por qué no dormiste? —Preguntó temeroso Zero, al menos se esperaba que le dijera ciertas cosas que lo terminarían incomodando inevitablemente.

—Tu cama es muy pequeña… —Terminó diciendo, mientras ordenaba un poco la barra, transportando los trastes de ahí al fregadero.

—¿Y Cross? —Desvió rápidamente la conversación, no quería terminar hablando de lo que había pasado en su habitación. Ayudó a limpiar la barra, quitando los trastes que quedaban.

—Mph, salió por el correo. —Torció los labios momentáneamente.

—Eso explica porque estabas tú haciendo el hot cake…—Comentó sarcásticamente, al tiempo en que empezaba a sacar platos para poner la mesa.

— Quiere hablar… —Si Zero hubiese estado sonriendo, la expresión se le hubiera borrado de la cara inmediatamente. No le agradaba mucho el tener que "compartir sus sentimientos" con su _padre_. Nunca lo había hecho, y no quería empezar a hacerlo. —… Con los dos, no solamente contigo. Está preocupado y es entendible.

—¿Le dijiste algo? —Preguntó calladamente.

—¿Yo? ¿Acerca de ayer? —Negó con la cabeza. —Sólo me ha preguntado si estás mejor, y sólo eso.

Vaya. Las cosas no estaban como las había dejado. Pero Ayumi estaba aún distante, claro, no esperaba que de un día a otro lo olvidara, simplemente quería pensar en que ya podían hablar y resolverlo.

* * *

Su penetrante mirada celeste estaba bastante concentrada en el escenario desarrollado fuera de su habitación, aunque sólo fuera el enorme jardín frente a los dormitorios. No era que le emocionara mucho, pero estaba pensando en cómo habría terminado lo de la noche anterior.

¿Y sus motivos? La mera necesidad de apresurar las cosas y tener pronto a sus nuevos aliados. Y fue la única manera que encontró para acelerar el proceso. Ahora tenía que esperar de nuevo, pero tenía el presentimiento de que esta vez, la espera sería muy corta y quizás placentera. Además, tenía que admitirlo, se encontraba ansiosa, segura de su nuevo logro.

Se giró lentamente, para observar su entorno; se recargó en el marco de la ventana, acomodándose unos mechones del rubio cabello detrás de su oreja. Con ojos tiernos contempló a su amante que aún se encontraba durmiendo. Sonrió para sí misma, sin duda él era lo que esperaba para sí. Suspiró profundamente y luego, recorrió el espacio restante de la cama, mirando a sus niñas descansar también, amontonadas unas contra otras como si se trataran de cachorritos.

Y pronto, agregaría a un par más.

* * *

A Yuki le había incomodado muchísimo el estar con ella en la misma habitación, y más, tener que fingir que todo estaba bien. Su actuación había sido pésima, no podía siquiera verla y se le caía la cara de vergüenza cada que Ayumi era amable con ella. La _sangrepura_ había podido superarlo, supuso. Fortuna la suya al darse cuenta de que ya no acompañaba a Zero en el cambio de turno, ni en el momento de vigilancia, cosa que aprovechaba para babear a gusto viendo al prefecto.

Claro, a los segundos aparecían los remordimientos pero aún así, no podía evitarlo. Y de cierta forma, buscaba que fuera obvio. Odiaba ser una adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas y al mismo tiempo, ser la… no esperen, que ella ya no era líder.

¿No era tiempo de pensar en otra cosa? Sí, debería estar pensando en qué hacer exactamente para evitar que Sara siguiera con la elaboración de tabletas, esas malditas pastillas le estaban dando un dolor de cabeza… Por lo menos sabía que no era la única que desconfiaba de la sangre pura y que contaba con el apoyo de Hiou. Se rebulló en su manta y gimió incómoda. ¿Kaname ya lo sabría? Bien, los chismes en la sociedad vampírica volaban… ¿Qué pensaría ahora de ella?

—_Oh, no…_ —Cerró con fuerza los ojos, no quería llorar,_ por mucho que lo extrañara._

Pero cada vez que se quedaba pensando en Kaname llegaba a lo mismo, a la sensación de soledad y tristeza incontenibles. Y se preguntaba entonces, si él sentía lo mismo que ella en esos momentos, en por qué no se la había llevado consigo, en por qué necesitaba a los otros con él y no a ella, por qué si decía amarla tanto no estaba a su lado. Quizás por todo eso, se aferraba a la pequeña esperanza de que todo pudiera ser como antes, o por eso esperaba egoístamente que Zero volviera a su lado.

* * *

Ayumi fue dispuesta a buscar a Sara tras una terrible tarde en la que el decidir qué hacer fue una prioridad horrorosa. Toca la puerta después de unos largos minutos de tensión en los que la inseguridad también se hizo presente; su corazón bombea la sangre como loco, todo producto de la ansiedad y emoción. No hay vuelta atrás, no la habrá más tarde.

—Adelante. —Se escucha decir a la sangrepura. Ella abre la puerta y se adentra a la cueva de la bestia. Es recibida por Takuma que de momento funge como el Can Cerbero. Sara se encuentra sentada mientras observa cómo sus preciosas niñas se dedican a escoger la ropa que usarán ese día, está entretenida con sus muñecas de tamaño natural. —Ayumi-San, ¿Puedo preguntar a que se debe el honor de tu visita? —La voz tranquila le revuelve el estomago y se siente incapaz de dar el siguiente paso y hablar, sintiéndose al borde del abismo. No sabe exactamente como, pero logra mantener una actitud serena.

—¿En serio no adivinas? —Sabe que debería hablar solo lo necesario, pero necesita sacar toda la tensión que siente o si no, no será capaz de terminar su objetivo. La rubia le sonríe discretamente.

—En realidad, no. No soy tan buena jugando…

—Claro, te es difícil seguir reglas… —Comenta con sarcasmo. —Como sea… necesito de tu ayuda, Sara. Aprieta los puños al lado suyo; esta vez, si que está vendiendo su alma al diablo. El rostro de Sara se posó en ella con una mirada de satisfacción, aunque con un dejo de curiosidad.

—Te escucho… —Soltó con seriedad, una que no había visto Ayumi en ella.

—Quiero librarme de Kaname… —Sara casi se echa a reír, pero una risita se escapó de ella, sonando más como un bufido que otra cosa.

—¿Vienes a pedirme que te lo quite de encima? Vaya, hace unos meses me parecía que lo_ amabas_. —Las palabras de la sangrepura la golpearon, y el tono de burla que ocupó en la última palabra sólo sirvió para echarle más sal a la herida. ¡Vale, que había sido una idiota! ¿Pero, tenían que recordárselo todos? Lo único que pudo hacer fue sostenerle la mirada, como si no le hubiera afectado nada. —¿Qué ganaría yo? Kaname se enojará conmigo porque con lo mucho que él te quiere… ¡Sentirá que le estoy arrebatando algo suyo!

—Déjate de estupideces y dime que es lo que quieres de mí. —Entrecerró los ojos, molesta.

Takuma observaba en silencio la escena, no entendía por qué es que Ayumi hacia eso, más parecía que quería cambiar de verdugo y no que quería evitar la tortura. Por dentro pedía que se arrepintiera, que dijera que no había tal trato, pero sabía que hablaba completamente en serio. Un sentimiento de culpabilidad se posó en él, pues había sido quien arrastró a Ayumi por petición de Sara. Aunque no podía decirle que no a Sara, ella era su… ¿Bien qué era? ¿Su salvadora? Le había dado un nuevo chance de vivir después de que el edificio le callera encima, justo después de enfrentar a Asato. Y bien, se podía decir que estaban de luna de miel y ella le había declarado su amor… ¿Pero él?

—No tienes por qué ponerte así, Ayu… —Se acercó a ella, lo suficiente como para rozar sus labios suavemente, el contacto apenas duró un segundo pues la prefecta la alejó con una mirada severa. —¿No te gustó? —Preguntó con unos ojos de tristeza fingida y en seguida sus sirvientes se pusieron en pie y la rodearon en un abrazo grupal. —Está bien, pequeñas. —Respondió, acariciándoles la cabeza a un par y dedicándoles una sonrisita. —¿Quién preferirías que hubiera sido: tu mascota, el noble que sigue a Kaname o éste último?

—Sara-Sama… —Intervino Takuma al ver que Ayumi no estaba tomando bien los comentarios de la sangrepura.

—No te metas Takuma, además no estoy diciendo nada que no sea cierto… —Soltó despreocupadamente. — Y no te tienes que sentir mal, Ayu, si quieres a alguien más que no sea Kiryuu-kun, después de todo… él tampoco es tan inocente. —La albina le soltó una bofetada llegando a este punto, dejándole una marca roja en el rostro que solo sirvió para ensanchar la sonrisa engreída de Sara. Las chicas soltaron un gritito y se volvieron furiosas contra la agresora.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves? —Gritó una de ellas.

—Sara, dile a tus perras que se controlen. —Exigió Ayumi con un enojo mal disimulado. —¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Haremos el trato o no? Porque lo acabas de ver, yo no vine a jugar.

—Ayu, Ayu… ¿La verdad enoja, no? —Suspiró dramáticamente. —Te quiero a ti y lo quiero a él; si no puedes no hay trato; quiero la pareja. ¿Ya sabes que dicen, no? La colección sólo vale si está completa. No hay límite de tiempo, más que el que te pongas.

* * *

Yuki salió de su habitación totalmente intranquila, sentía cada vez más cerca la presencia de Kaname. No estaba segura de si realmente se aproximaba o sus sentidos exitados la molestaban con una broma. Corrió hasta llegar un poco más lejos de las puertas de los paró de golpe, frente a ella estaba Zero que por alguna razón esperaba ahí. Se dio cuenta de su mirada, esa mirada de rencor y dolor que había visto antes en él, cuando se enteró de que Kaname era su hermano. ¿Qué podía haber pasado ahora? Y la respuesta le llegó apenas un segundo después. ¿Sería que Ayumi ya le había dicho que guardó el secreto de Kaname, sin importarle que saldría el peliplata lastimado?

Y como si su situación no fuera lo suficientemente incomoda, al destino y al universo les había parecido buena idea agregar a Kaname en su escena. Zero ni tardo ni perezoso, sacó y apuntó la Bloody Rose al sangrepura. Apretó el gatillo y cuando estuvo a punto de soltarlo, Yuki alzó su brazo, moviendo el arma y provocando que el disparo fuera a dar a los jardines. El cazador forcejeo con ella, pero sin lograr que lo soltara.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Yuki y Zero le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos, para luego cambiar a Kuran.

— Díselo, Zero. —Soltó sin ningún reparo, sin tener siquiera un remordimiento.

—Porque él fue responsable de todo. —Respondió, con un tono frío, y mirándola casi de igual forma. — ¡Por su culpa mi familia murió, por su culpa soy lo que soy ahora!

Yuki se giro para enfrentar a Kaname, quien seguía con una mirada serena. No podía ser cierto, ¿verdad? Pero no quería creer tampoco que Zero le estuviera mintiendo. Soltó un bufido de incredulidad, que desapareció al ver a Zero.

—Así como maté a Shizuka y a Ouri, y también voy por el resto. Lo siento, Yuki. —Le dijo firmemente, como si fuera una decisión irrevocable. Y comenzó a andar después de eso, dejándola con su dolor.

Yuki se abrazó en seguida a Zero, sintiendo tanto dolor. Quería llorar por Zero, por lo que había tenido que vivir por su culpa, por la pena y la amargura que sentía gracias a Kaname, por ella misma, por tener que amarlo, por amar a alguien que provocó tanto dolor y seguía sin ningún remordimiento y que, al contrario, estaba dispuesto a seguir haciéndolo. El peliplata apenas respondió al gesto.

—_No llores por mí_. —Pensó, haciéndola lentamente hacia atrás, recibiendo a cambio unos ojos confusos. Sin embargo, no podía seguir en esos momentos con ella, tenía que correr para ayudarla.

—Te acompaño... —Murmuró, comprendiéndolo al instante.

—Quédate aquí. —Respondió firmemente.

* * *

La presencia de Kaname comenzaba a sentirse más fuerte, lo cual perturbó a Ayumi que hacia lo posible por evitar que fuera evidente, cosa muy difícil, pues su cuerpo, gracias al lazo que compartían, la ponía tan nerviosa como ansiosa e impaciente. Sara se sonrió mientras Takuma cambiaba su semblante relajado por uno de preocupación.

—Parece que tu amo viene… pero ¿Será que viene por mí? —Ayumi no expresó nada, siquiera se perturbó ante el comentario, como si estuviera acostumbrada a escuchar que le pertenecía a Kaname.

Kuran entró unos segundos después, reparando en la albina que le miraba con ojos serios. Sin que alguien se diera cuenta, compartieron una sonrisa diminuta e imperceptible.

—¿Debería preguntar qué haces aquí, Ayumi? —Su voz inundó la gran habitación, provocando que la aludida se sacudiera un poco internamente.

—Probablemente ya sepas la respuesta. —Respondió sin quitar la mirada severa de su rostro.

—Mph, pensé que se habían puesto de acuerdo para visitarme… —Sugirió un tanto divertida, abrazada a una de sus niñas, a la que soltó a los segundos. La chica corrió con el resto del grupo que estaba amontonado, asustado del sangrepura.

Kaname avanzó con las garras extendidas preparándose a degollar de una vez a Sara, que a pesar de eso, seguía con una actitud impasible. Takuma se interpuso rápida y hábilmente, para sostener la mano de su amigo y evitar el final de la sangrepura.

—Kaname, espera, por favor. —Pidió con su eterna mirada amable. —Ella podría darte la sangre del resto. No es necesario matarla.

La habitación encontró la forma de volverse más silenciosa con la sugerencia del noble. Sara y Ayumi compartían la incertidumbre de no saber cuál sería la respuesta de Kuran. La albina tranquilamente se acercó a Kaname pasados unos segundos. Y con una leve mirada retadora, bajó el brazo de Kaname, el mismo que Takuma sujetaba.

—¿De su lado? —Soltó con un tono que sonó burlón.

—Me temo que del ganador. —Miró de reojo a Sara y una sonrisa amplia se posó en ella. —Sin embargo, todos aquí sabemos que no es tiempo para definirlo.

—Tu niña tiene razón, Kaname… —Murmuró Sara. —Además, lo tienes muy presente, quizás me quieres dar la oportunidad o no te quieres manchar más las manos para que Yuki no se siga sintiendo mal; y eso ya lo tenías pensado posiblemente, si no es así, no entiendo qué sentido tendría estar conversación.

* * *

Zero corrió lo más que pudo, hasta llegar a la habitación de Sara que mantenía la puerta abierta. Se escuchaba como era que iban de un lado para otro los vampiros ahí adentro. Y eso le mantenía algo tranquilo, pues en primer lugar,si todo estaba así, era porque no había ocurrido nada con Kuran, y segundo, Ayumi siquiera sabía que él la había seguido . Entró con desconfianza y con la Bloody Rose por delante, aunque al ver a las jóvenes sirvientas de la sangrepura apuradas con una montaña de ropa cada una y maletas, bajó el arma.

–Has llegado un poco tarde al rescate de la Princesa. –Murmuró tranquilamente. –Aunque me sorprende que hayas podido desprenderte de Yuki-Chan.

–¿Dónde está? –Preguntó impaciente, ignorando el comentario.

–A salvo. –Se limitó a responder, viendo como sus niñas ordenaban sus cosas. –Quiero que me escondas en la Asociación, a cambio, yo te ayudaré a vengarte de él.

–Quiero que me digas donde está. –Exigió, pasando de largo la proposición.

–Ayu-Chan por fin se decidió. ¿No es grandioso? –El hecho de que Sara pensara que era bueno, solo significaba que Ayumi había aceptado irse de su lado. –Vamos, Zero... ella se viene conmigo, ¿No te gustaría estar con ella y lograr cumplir con tu venganza? Lo único que tienes que hacer es esconderme ahí, nada que te cueste demasiado. –Siquiera pudo esconder su sorpresa. No sabía de que manera sentirse, aunque si podía identificar la primera impresión: confusión.

* * *

**... NOTAS**

Bueno gente... Si ya leyeron el manga ya saben que pasa ;) jajaja El nuevo capítulo apenas lleva unas cuantas líneas en word... así que lo siento, los haré esperar (aunque espero que menos que con este) Muchas gracias nuevamente ^^


	33. Insectos alados y estrellas invisibles

**¡Hola chicos! Bueno, no los entretengo mucho, es nuevo capítulo. Bien, si han leído el manga, se darán cuenta de que la historia está por acabar, pero por aquí falta un poco más. Aparte de eso, yo les debía dos capítulos, esta vez traigo uno porque me ha costado horrores terminar el otro. El capítulo nuevo es el 5o en el indice, se llama "Circo de Medianoche", y ya verán más o menos por qué. **

**Promocionandome... Hace tiempecito subí una historia corta de Ichiru x Shizuka, así que si quieren leerla se llama _Abeja_. **

**¡Gracias a los que me siguen leyendo! Espero seguir contando con ustedes (y espero recibir algún review, de favor xD)**

**Resumen: **Recuerdos y verdades, cosas que te lastiman. ¿Verdad que sería agradable el que fueran como insectos alados que puedan volar lejos en cualquier momento? Aunque es algo imposible, debemos hacerles frente y al final, darán paso a estrellas invisibles, una pequeña, diminuta y pareciera inalcanzable esperanza. La confrontación del beso con Yuki y el periodo en que Ayumi se encontraba con Kaname. Zero se hunde un poco en su culpabilidad. El trato ya está hecho y poco a poco, las piezas se acomodan.

* * *

**Insectos alados y estrellas invisibles.**

Durante el transcurso de la tarde, Zero se preguntó si la decisión que había tomado era correcta. No confiaba mucho en Sara, pero su proposición había sido bastante buena. Siendo ella una sangrepura, tendría cierta ventaja para acabar con Kaname.

Tenía la Bloody Rose en las manos, contemplándola meditativo. ¿Cuántas vidas habían sido tomadas con aquella arma? La muerte de Kuran sería, probablemente, lo que coronaria su pequeña carrera de cazador, y lo que después vendría sería bastante fácil.

Estaba ansioso y eso que la fecha a ese final encuentro no estaba puesta, podía ser cualquier día. Podía presentarse la oportunidad al día siguiente apenas abriera los ojos, podía tardar días, semanas, incluso meses. Pero cada segundo que tuviera para mejorar, lo aprovecharía para mejorar. No fallaría.

Sin embargo, una sombra de duda apareció brevemente. Aunque su intención fuera no fallar, ¿Qué pasaría si lo hiciera? ¿Qué haría si fallaba la primera vez? ¿Tendría una segunda oportunidad?

* * *

Ayumi no pudo conciliar el sueño y solo estaba envuelta entre las mantas, viendo al techo, como si en cualquier momento él la hechizara y pudiera dormir. Era el arrepentimiento que no la dejaba descansar. Y era el miedo lo que la impedía cerrar los ojos. Normalmente, apretar algo contra ella le libraba el pecho de todas las emociones que sentía, pero se seguía sofocando y se sentía casi reventar al igual que el pobre Cocco, quien era víctima de sus brazos. Siquiera le importaba la corriente de aire frío que se filtraba a través de la ventana rota que seguía sin un nuevo vidrio.

No se sorprendió cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente, y solo un poco, dejando pasar apenas a Zero. Se pegó a la pared, casi tocándola con la espalda, creando espacio para que el peliplata se acomodara. Lo esperaba quizás un poco antes, aunque tampoco estaba lista para hablar en ese instante. El nudo de la garganta se hizo más grande y bajó de golpe a su estomago. Ninguno de los dos mira al otro, demasiada vergüenza había en ellos como para hacerlo. La silla pegada al escritorio fue arrastrada hasta al lado de la cama, sitio donde Zero prefirió sentarse.

No habían dicho palabra alguna el uno al otro desde su encuentro con Sara y aunque tuvieran cosas que decirse, no había forma.

La albina de dejó caer de nuevo en el colchón, y se acurrucó perezosamente en la almohada, como si en esos momentos hubiera sentido caer sobre ella el cansancio acumulado y pudiera dormir finalmente. Zero le arrebató a Cocco de las manos suavemente, y ella dejó partir al muñeco sin dificultad alguna; contempló en silencio los ojos vacios del conejo. Ayumi sujetó la mano de Zero y la apretó, dando una débil sonrisa.

—¿Por qué estás durmiendo aquí? Todavía no reparan la ventana.

—No quería molestar más a Cross. —Respondió. —No es como si debiera darme su habitación por el pequeño inconveniente.

—Mph… respecto a eso… Lamento lo que pasó esa noche y lamento no haberme disculpado antes. —Dijo en un tono bajo, avergonzado claramente.

—No te preocupes por eso, además, ya pasó. —Le contestó un poco convencida y guardó silencio por unos instantes breves. En ese momento, tenían que enfocarse ya en otra cosa. —¿Para ti, estuvo bien que yo aceptara también? —Preguntó con la voz un poco somnolienta. Quizás fingía o de verdad sentía ahora todo eso. —La realidad es que, Sara me prometió ayuda, siempre y cuando, tú vinieras con nosotras. Yo no podía obligarte a eso, después de todo ¿Quién soy para decidir sobre ti? Pero cuando te apareciste en la habitación y ella te lo ofreció, pensé que a mí me dejaba fuera. —Su tono esta vez era más normal, cosa que el peliplata no supo interpretar como buena o mala señal. —Sin embargo, si tú me lo pedías, si me pedías acompañarte en tu "viaje", yo…

—Ese no es un buen motivo… —Respondió un poco avergonzado y agitando la cabeza desaprobando por completo la idea de Ayumi.

— ¿Tú no eres suficiente? —Preguntó con un rostro que denotaba muchísima curiosidad, quizás estaba intrigada por escuchar la respuesta. — ¿Qué te quiera no es motivo suficiente?

—Yo no valgo lo suficiente para que te arriesgaras así. —De pronto, casi suelta la mano de Ayumi,

—¡Para mí, sí! —Alzó la voz, sobraba decir que estaba inconforme con la reacción del cazador. La esperaba, no podía negarlo, era una reacción típica viniendo de él. Pero resultaba molesto. Luego sintió vergüenza, como si él se burlara de ella y de sus tontos sentimientos adolescentes. Y tras un momento de infantil enojo, razonó un poco el pensamiento de Zero y hasta se podía decir que lo comprendió: se lo tomaba muy en serio para ser un romance… ¿Tendría que decir "pasajero"? Se sentó en el colchón, tomando la posición de loto, con las manos sobre las rodillas.

El cazador no respondió a eso y se pasó la mano por la cabeza, como si con ese movimiento le llegaran las palabras a decir. Suspiró hondamente. Ayumi se rió antes de volver a hablar.

—Zero, no te puedo pedir perdón por lo que pasó. No puedo, porque estoy molesta y tengo razón por estarlo. —El peliplata se enderezó en su asiento, no era necesario decir por qué. —Simplemente… la razón es que, no quería que supieras porque… para mí, hablar sobre lo que pasó en ese tiempo es… ¿Cómo lo digo? No es sólo contigo. —Terminó diciendo antes de que se enredara más y no pudiera dar una idea más o menos clara sobre lo que pasaba.

—¿Qué supiera qué? _¿Qué bebiste de él? ¿O que te maltrató innecesariamente para que ella estuviera a salvo y que tú no hicieras nada? _—Claro, no podía formular esas palabras en voz alta, por mucho que quisiera. Pero su forma de actuar era más _tonta_ de lo normal ¿Cómo buscaba reclamar algo que él también hizo? La había engañado. Al menos, por lo que sabía (y esperaba) Ayumi nunca lo había besado o pasado de eso…

—No ayudas, Zero; siquiera te ha importado detenerte como me siento con todo lo que has insinuado; ya bebiste mi sangre… ¿No es suficiente con eso? ¿No te has enterado lo suficiente?

Al parecer no, quizás quería que con pelos y señales le contara todo. Trató de calmarse un poco viendo la reacción de Zero, era obvio que él no podía ver con su sangre lo que necesitaba. Exhala profundamente, intentando mantener el control antes de que se saliera más de sus cabales. No podía culparlo, después de todo, si ella estuviera en su posición haría exactamente lo mismo, más por no saber qué había pasado o _que no había pasado_. Aunque sospechaba que podía ser lo que pasó con Yuki, después lo confirmó, porque sin querer, ese recuerdo se había filtrado a su cabeza. Era algo que debería de aclarar igualmente con él, pero no sabría tampoco por dónde empezar y si tenía razón en reclamarle.

—Yo, bien, no debí decir eso. —Se disculpa, viendo de reojo a Zero. —Pero…

—Entiendo… —Le dio la razón solo para evitar terminar peleando, aún cuando ya estaban en medio de una pelea. —No debo presionarte así respecto al tema…Aunque deberías entenderme, es normal que quiera saber. Especialmente, cuando me comporté tan idiota.

—Entonces, quieres saber si estabas en lo correcto… —Murmuró. — No es como si de verdad quisieras disculparte o justificar tu comportamiento, a pesar de que sabes que actuaste mal, quieres verificar si yo en verdad hice algo con…

—¡No es por eso, Ayumi! —Espetó molesto, interrumpiéndola. —_ ¿En serio, Zero? ¿De verdad no es ese el motivo? ¿No te sentirías especialmente bien si sabes que ella también cometió un desliz y que lo disfrutó tanto como tú disfrutaste el beso con Yuki? _—Se rebulló incomodo en la silla, mientras Ayumi apenas le prestaba atención nuevamente. — _¿No te das cuenta que a ella tampoco la estás engañando? Ya lo sabe y tú lo tienes presente ¿No te debería preocupar más el saber por qué no ha hecho nada o te ha comentado algo?_ —Odiaba, de verdad odiaba, cuando su mente empezaba a jugar en su contra, echándole en cara cosas que él ya sabía pero no quería admitir.

Un nuevo suspiro se hizo presente, junto con la incomodidad. Ayumi decidió dejarlo pasar. Se mordió el labio y se dejó caer nuevamente en el colchón que apenas se hundió ante su peso. Tamborileo los dedos sobre el edredón y los fue llevando lentamente hasta una de las rodillas de Zero, colocó un dedo, luego dos y sucesivamente hasta tener la palma sobre la rodilla del peliplata. Recargó su peso en la articulación, lo suficiente como para aplicar fuerza y levantarse en dirección del cazador. Aunque Ayumi no pesaba demasiado, la silla sobre la que se encontraba Zero terminó en el suelo debido al movimiento, con ellos encima. La albina no se quejó a pesar de que se había llevado también un par de golpes, pero Zero no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido de molestia.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó enojado, intentando en vano levantarse, pues Ayumi lo sujetaba con una brutal fuerza contra el respaldo de la silla. Empezó a ponerse nervioso cuando ella comenzó a acariciarlo con un poco de agresividad; la tomó de los hombros y logró que la presión disminuyera, aunque el gusto le duró poco, pues ella volvió a lanzarse contra él. —Ayu… —Murmuró cuando se acomodó en su pecho con el gesto de un gato herido. Esperó unos segundos por si volvía a tener algún cambio radical, pero al no notar nada, acarició su cabeza— Yo…de verdad, lo siento…

Ayumi silenció a Zero con un beso largo y hambriento, muestra clara de que no quería hablar. Se levantó y se acomodó de nuevo en la cama, cubriéndose hasta la cabeza con las mantas. Y eso aumentó la culpabilidad del peliplata que acomodaba en su lugar la silla. Se sentó a un lado del bulto que era la albina y ella se movió; Zero supuso que se había girado, aunque ella no se destapó para que pudiera comprobarlo, sin embargo, una mano se asomó por debajo del edredón.

—Quédate por hoy, ¿sí? —Murmuró con mucho cuidado. —Mañana hablamos, por favor… —Quizás por la culpabilidad y el resto de sus emociones, decidió complacerla, evidentemente no muy seguro de su decisión. Se les estaba yendo de las manos la situación, pero si ya habían esperado tanto, ¿Qué importaba un día más?

* * *

Cross estaba frente a los chicos en su oficina, era momento de que hablaran claro sobre lo que había sucedido en los últimos días, como la repentina visita de Kaname que había causado diferentes reacciones en los vampiros. Tendrían que hablar con Cross sobre esconder a Sara en la Asociación. El permiso, sabía, se lo daría, especialmente después de la visita de Kaname a la Academia. Aunque ya podía esperarse las quejas de los otros cazadores, que esta vez serían más duras. Era imposible no esperar las quejas, pues parecía que a Cross y a Zero cada vez les importaban menos las reglas ya establecidas de la Asociación. Bien, prácticamente, como Presidente, Cross podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana (aunque eso fuera abuso de poder y el pobre hombre no fuera capaz de hacerlo por gusto propio). Sin embargo, les gustara o no, la situación lo ameritaba. Se venían tiempos difíciles para todos. Nuevamente.

Ayumi y Zero aún seguían sin hablar y en ese momento, no eran siquiera capaces de verse a los ojos.

—Zero, no voy a permitir que la Asociación de Cazadores sea usada como recurso para tus planes de venganza. —Comenzó a decir Kaien con un semblante serio, dejando en claro su posición respecto a las circunstancias. El Director había reaccionado mejor de lo que pensaban al decirle sobre lo ocurrido y él y Zero finalmente habían tenido su momento "Padre e hijo" cuando el último contó lo que Kaname le había dicho sobre lo que había hecho con su familia. Y Cross, sintió que debía de estar más para él que nunca, aunque eso no decía que estaba de acuerdo con sus planes. —Sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias, permitiré que Sara se quede ahí. —El peliplata asintió a manera de agradecimiento, mientras Ayumi miraba de reojo a ambos hombres, esperando notar algo que delatara sus pensamientos ocultos. Pero el Director, al menos, estaba siendo completamente sincero. —Ahora, ¿Me pueden explicar todos los términos de su trato con Sara?

—Somos aliados. —Respondió Zero con un tono que sonó un poco lúgubre. —Nos ayudaremos.

—Seguiremos bajo las reglas, si es lo que te preocupa. —Agregó Ayumi. —Solamente que, habrá ligeras modificaciones para el particular caso.

—Tengan cuidado con la sangre, Ayu-Chan. —Le advirtió, aún sabiendo que ella tendría especial precaución. —No convendrá que te descubra.

—Lo sé, a nadie; lo tengo muy claro.

—Una cosa más. Hay algo que no entiendo del todo, según lo que me dijeron, Takuma-Kun fue quien le prometió a Kaname que… Sara le tendría que dar la sangre del resto de los puros. —Ambos asintieron, y él prosiguió. — ¿Qué sucederá contigo?

No fue necesario aclarar a quien se refería y la habitación se llenó de un incómodo silencio lleno de intriga. Zero no había pensado en eso, hasta ese momento. La pregunta de Cross era más que buena y esperaba que la respuesta también lo fuera. Tal vez, eso era algo demasiado esperanzado para esos momentos, pero tenía que serlo, por lo menos un poco.

—Bien, como Sara y él piensan que soy una sangrepura, tendré que seguir el juego y… supongo que tendrán que encargarse de mí también. —Su mirada se posó exclusivamente en el Director, ignorando a Zero que tenía clavados los ojos en ella. — Aunque de momento, sé que no tendré que cuidarme de ellos, Sara me quiere y le estoy siendo útil… o eso es lo que creo. ¿Por qué me querría con ella si no lo soy?

— ¿Y… Kuran? —Intervino Zero, con la voz un poco vacilante. — ¿Qué hay con él? ¿Qué planes tendrá para ti?

— ¿Sinceramente? No lo sé… Es obvio que no serán buenos. —Murmuró. —Tal vez nos dejará descansar un rato, al menos el tiempo suficiente para que tengamos una buena estrategia y el juego pueda ser entretenido.

Ayumi se hundió un poco más en el asiento frente al escritorio, tomando la taza de té que el Director había dispuesto para ellos desde que le habían propuesto hablar sobre sus nuevos planes, sopló un poco tratando de enfriar el contenido

—Director, ¿Le han dicho los cazadores si aceptarán el trato? —Sacó el tema a posta, sentía que había pasado una eternidad y si no tenían una respuesta a ello, debía de ser una broma.

—Respecto a eso, Yagari dice que la mayoría se está inclinando por un "No", pues no quieren…bien, como Kaname está en planes de matar a los sangrepura confían en que… —Ayumi hizo una trompetilla, habló muy rápido y fue tonto pensar que ya tenía ganado eso.

—Entiendo. Vaya, eso nos resume en tres gatos contra el mundo. Suena prometedor.

—Ayu-Chan, ¿Has hablado con Yuki respecto a esto?

—¿Te refieres a si sé qué posición tomara ahora? —Negó con la cabeza— Aunque, si soy sincera, creo que piensa que todavía puede convencer a su hermano de que se detenga. No la veo capaz de hacer algo contra él, o contra alguno de los involucrados, porque finalmente, la mayoría, son personas que le importan.

Zero sintió una punzada. Era cierto, siempre le importaría más Kuran que él. Y todos lo sabían. Pero quería saber que le veían todos a Kuran, por qué todos le eran fieles sin importar que les hubiera hecho. Por ejemplo, Aidou que había presenciado la muerte de su padre a manos del sangrepura, seguía teniendo una fidelidad canina. Igual como había sido Ayumi a pesar de la muerte de su hermana… Y la lista podría seguir.

—Hablaré más tarde con ella, si quieres. —Sugirió como si fuera cualquier cosa.

—Lo haré yo, no te preocupes, Ayu-Chan. —Ella cabeceo en señal de acuerdo, después de todo, era una buena idea que su padre se encargara de hablar con ella. Además, tenía que aceptarlo, no quería plantarse frente a ella. No ahora, quizás más adelante, pero en ese instante, no soportaría verla.

* * *

— ¿Has visto mi relicario? Mejor dicho, ¿Lo tienes? —Preguntó a Zero, esperando que la respuesta fuera positiva. Él no estaba con ánimos de hablar, así que sólo asintió. —¡Qué bueno! Pensé que lo había perdido. —Confesó aliviada. No quería perder el único testimonio de su madre.

Ambos estaban en el patio, esperando a que comenzara y terminara el almuerzo. La plática con Cross se había dado antes del descanso, simplemente porque era la clase de Yagari y se podía dar el lujo de sacarlos sin que preguntaran por qué. Se habían sentado a pasar el rato, pero cuando algunos jóvenes empezaron a salir de las aulas, instintivamente Zero se levanta.

Quedan pocos días para que sigan "viviendo" como estudiantes "normales", pues extrañamente, Sara quiere permanecer en la Academia. Y eso es algo que se pueden permitir momentáneamente, ya que necesitan tiempo para preparar a los cazadores con la noticia de su llegada.

Por lo ocurrido, por las vigilancias y por las "pesadillas-recuerdos", Zero no estaba descansando lo suficiente, así que cada vez que tenía la oportunidad echaba una cabeceada. Ayumi lo siguió sin decir una palabra, simplemente no ganaba nada al quedarse ahí sentada. No era como si ya todo estuviera bien entre ellos, pero, bien… exactamente no tenía nada que decir a su favor. Adonde el peliplata la llevó, ella nunca había estado, así que su curiosidad se presentó inmediatamente, aunque no la manifestó. Zero por otro lado, conocía ese camino y ese lugar a la perfección: eran las caballerizas. Abrió la puerta del establo y se hizo a un lado para que Ayumi pasara, ella con un leve arqueamiento de cejas entró, preguntándose en silencio por la existencia del lugar en la Academia. Sin querer se puso un poco nerviosa, pues hacia tiempo, cuando era una niña, había entrado a un lugar así y los caballos se espantaron con su presencia. Aunque ahí parecía que no les afectaba para nada, era como si simplemente no estuviera con ellos. Quería acercarse más y verlos, pero no probaría su suerte, así que los vio de lejos.

—Me gustas tú. —Murmuró al caballo negro frente a ella. Escuchó como Zero se tiraba a dormir sobre la paja e instintivamente volteó y lo observó por apenas un segundo.

A Zero normalmente no le importaba picarse con la paja, pero parecía que a Ayumi, sí. Tras soltar un ligero bufido se quitó el saco y lo dejó estirado sobre el piso. La albina vio de reojo cada movimiento y una leve sonrisa se posó en ella. ¿Aquello era una "invitación formal" a que estuviera con él? Casi se le escapa una risa, pero prefirió guardarla, quizás su novio se fuera a formar una idea equivocada, como que se burlaba de él.

—¿Por qué están tan tranquilos? —Preguntó, ignorando de momento el quererse llenar de paja junto con él.

—Están acostumbrados, especialmente ella. —Murmuró, hundiéndose un poco más, como si hiciera más cómodo su "nido", señalando el cubículo tras él. Ella asintió y giró sobre su eje. Caminó los pasos que faltaban hasta llegar a él y se puso en cuclillas. Se quedó unos segundos viéndolo, y Zero no hizo más que ponerse incomodo. Se colocó a gatas y avanzó despacio a él. El largo cabello blanco, recogido en dos grandes coletas, caía y se arrastraba por la paja, así que Ayumi tuvo el cuidado de no pisarlo o terminaría de cara sobre el suelo. Se sentó y poco a poco, como si no quisiese, se acostó al lado suyo.

A ambos les quedaba claro que debían disfrutar hasta el más mínimo momento de calma, así que probablemente por eso, hacían a un lado su enojo.

—Zero… —Pronunció su nombre de forma dudosa, casi temiendo que el solo con nombrarlo le fastidiara de un momento a otro. — ¿Podemos hablar? Esta vez seriamente ¿Sí? —Ladeo la cabeza y puso aquellos ojos de cachorro triste. —Estoy harta de estar cada dos por tres así. Además, si seguimos de esta forma, la próxima vez no tendré que pedirte que reconsideres el que terminemos. —De algún modo, lo último consiguió tomar el tono de una amenaza cuando no era su intención y supo que quizás aquello, podía haber mandado automáticamente todo al carajo. Al no recibir ningún tipo de respuesta se quedó quieta sin saber cómo proseguir.

—Está bien. —Dijo finalmente con lo que parecía decisión en su voz. Y tras unos segundos, el silencio acabó.

—Yo… bueno, ayer estuve pensando y si quieres que te diga que pasó, lo haré. Te diré todo lo que ocurrió. —No pudo verlo después de decirle eso, siquiera durante.

Zero se quedó callado y meditativo durante algunos segundos; le estaba ofreciendo la perfecta oportunidad para satisfacer su _curiosidad_ (o para apaciguar sus celos) y desconfiaba un poco de que fuera pertinente aceptar. Sin embargo, incluso él necesitaba arreglar las cosas y sentir un poco de paz con ese maldito asunto. Si cerraban ese capítulo, tal vez las cosas fueran más sencillas, o por lo menos, lo esperaba. Tras un ligero suspiro, tomó la mano de Ayumi, era su manera de decir "Adelante".

—Sería más fácil si… si tú pudieras _verlo _con mi sangre, pero dado que no es posible estaría bien que no nos complicáramos demasiado ¿De acuerdo? —Esta vez su voz denotaba nerviosismo, o quizás no era eso, pero el temblor en él le hacía pensar en eso. —Es de hecho, bastante sencillo lo que pasó. —Soltó una ligera risita y eso no le gustó para nada al cazador porque sabía que no lo hacía porque en verdad le causara gracia lo que decía, sino porque no encontraba otra manera de _relajarse_.

A manera simple le fue contando cómo fue que se la llevaron y sobre el sorpresivo despertar frente a Kaname que, ni tardo ni perezoso, buscó la manera de que se enfrentaran.

_Él enfrente tuyo, puedes sentir su respiración, puedes escuchar los erráticos latidos de tu corazón y sentir como es que se encoge por el golpe de _adrenalina_, aunque sabes a la perfección que es más por miedo. No te puedes mover por el shock, tienes paralizada cada parte del cuerpo, sin embargo, eso no es obstáculo para que observes con atención cada elegante movimiento que hace. En silencio piensas, _"Hasta para matar a alguien conserva la gracia"_. Espera una reacción de cualquier tipo de tu parte, pero, al ver que es una espera inútil, se acerca con las garras expuestas._

La respiración de la albina se acelera, no de una forma brutal, pero es fácilmente perceptible. Busca calmarse un poco, especialmente por la mano de Zero sobre ella, que la aprieta, reforzando la idea de que está ahí, con ella. Respira hondo; debe ser completamente capaz de explicarle todo lo sucedido, o al menos lo más relevante.

—Recuerdo que sus garras las puso justo aquí. —Dice, tocándose el esternón, sin embargo, la zona que marca está más debajo de donde se supone está el corazón. —Sus intenciones sólo eran asustarme y provocarme, lo sé, pero como mi mente estaba en blanco, me asusté.

—_Si ahora mismo acabo contigo, te haría un favor, y creo, tú ya no quieres deberme nada. —La voz grave del vampiro te sonó espantosa y cierras los ojos presa del pánico. Y piensas _Sí, me haces un favor: dejaría de estar por fin bajo tus órdenes, pero como dices, incluso muerta seguiría debiéndote.

—Ruka y Akatsuki estaban detrás de Kaname, pegados a la pared de la habitación. Ellos no me miraban directamente, sólo eran observadores de la escena en general. —Ladea la cabeza, en un claro gesto de reflexión. —Creo que no querían hacerlo, después de todo, ellos cumplieron con lo que se les ordenó y había sido algo penoso.

Zero escucha atento, esa es la única manera que encuentra de no volverse loco de nuevo. De vez en cuando, la observa. Sabe que son líneas generales y de alguna forma, lo agradece. Ella a veces se queda unos segundos bastante pensativa, pero tras eso continúa hablando, pero sus frases no muestran conexión, son líneas sueltas y tiene que encontrar la forma de unirlas y darle un sentido.

—_Lo que haré, es un regalo para ti. —Los ojos borgoña te miran penetrantes. Nunca podrás reconocerlo, pero sabemos cuánto es que envidias esa capacidad suya. Bajas la vista al suelo, incapaz de seguir sosteniéndole la mirada. _¿Cómo logra mantenerse así, sin importar la maldita situación que esté viviendo?

—Era, en sus propias palabras, un regalo. "Te haré fuerte, así podrás defenderte, obtener lo que quieres y por último cumplir con tu última tarea." Aunque el hecho llegar a mi meta va ligado a cuidar de Yuki.

_Las garras bajan un poco más, justo al punto donde se encuentra tu estomago, aplica un poco de presión como tanteando la profundidad de la carne. _

—_Tu problema, como el de muchos, es que tienes un miedo irracional a morir. Aplícate al cuento de que eres un vampiro y que sólo hay dos formas de matarte. —Lo sabe. Solo con verte a los ojos sabe que pasa exactamente por tu cabeza, tampoco ayuda que el olor a miedo reine en ese pequeño espacio. Tu piel se eriza y se cubre de una ligera capa de sudor frío y eres capaz de sentir como es que se desliza una gota desde el costado de tu cabeza hasta tu mentón, para finalmente caer sobre tu clavícula. Toma tu cadera con la otra mano._ ¿Por qué no me sujeta las manos? _Porque sabe que no podrás defenderte aunque lo intentes. Más que por pensamiento consciente, empiezas a querer quitar las manos de Kaname de tu cuerpo. Es un simple reflejo. Quieres luchar por tu vida._

—Pude hacer que mi poder saliera. —Zero capta en seguida a que se refiere, así que no hace ningún comentario. —Me tomó mucho esfuerzo, aunque fue inútil porque antes de que el lobo lo tocara, sin dejar de verme y sujetarme, invocó una milésima parte del suyo, lo que fue suficiente para deshacer al mío. —Al menos sabe que sí intentó defenderse.

_Con una facilidad y rapidez impresionantes, Kaname te empuja contra la pared frente a él, lo que te atonta, cosa que él aprovecha para aferrarte más contra su cuerpo. Antes de poder hacer algo, antes incluso de que te de tiempo para reaccionar, tu cuerpo es atravesado casi en su totalidad. Tus ojos se abren y un gemido sale de tu boca. Esto es diferente a aquel ataque en los bosques. La sangre empieza a brotar de la gran herida. Sujetas su brazo y quieres sacarlo de tu cuerpo, mientras que, por tus labios, cerrados en una línea horizontal, tu vida fluye lentamente. _

—Él …penetró mi cuerpo con su mano… —Susurró con dolor, pero no dolía el recordarlo, dolía el que se lo estuviera contando a Zero y sentir como era que su enfado iba en aumento y que trataba de controlarse sólo para acabar la historia.

—_En estos momentos, hay dos posibles escenarios. —Susurra en tu oído elocuentemente. —Intentas quitar mi mano, sin calcular el daño que hay, eso es una realidad, porque te conozco. Si la saco, empezarás a desangrarte, eso es lo que ocurrirá, es seguro. Ahora no hay tanta sangre porque mi mano cubre la hemorragia. Primer escenario: Salgo de tu interior y empiezas a desangrarte, pero aceptas mi sangre, lo cual llevaría a aceptar automáticamente él estar aquí. Aceptarías ser más fuerte. _

_El sabor metálico del vital líquido está en toda tu boca, comienzas a marearte poco a poco. Tu vista está en su brazo y en tus manos, que torpemente intentan sacarlo. Te duele todo el cuerpo. Lo único que paró a Kaname fue tu columna vertebral pero sabes que no es porque no pudiera romperla, sino porque en verdad, ahora lo piensas, su intención no era matarte. _

—_El segundo escenario es un poco más lúgubre, si no aceptas mi sangre, entonces, esto sería el adiós eterno. Tu liberación. _

_Estás consciente de que no tienes nada de tiempo para pensar. Sabes que él siente como la sangre se escurre entre sus dedos, como tus órganos intentan reparar tan brutal daño insatisfactoriamente porque, mientras él siga dentro, no podrán reconstruirse. _

—"La decisión es tuya" fue lo que me dijo. —Ayumi mira al sitio donde están sus pies, incluso en ese instante, es capaz de ver su propia sangre derramándose, gota por gota.

—¿Quería que decidieras qué? —Tenía que preguntar eso, con Ayumi apenas diciéndole algunas líneas podría hacerse de ideas erróneas y terminar complicando aún más su situación.

—Si yo quería beber su sangre o morir desangrada. —Los ojos amatistas apenas pueden esconder la sorpresa y ella se siente incapaz de mirarlo, sintiéndose con una culpabilidad inmensa; el peliplata la abraza y ella le corresponde el gesto. La albina no quería ponerse sentimental porque eso evitaba que pensara claramente en lo que estaba hablando, sin embargo, aquella reacción de Zero había sido como un trago de agua después de estar varias horas sedienta. Tenía que seguir concentrándose en otra cosa, porque si algo había aprendido de ella misma estando con Kaname era que, cuando más emocional y descontrolada mentalmente estuviera, más difícil le era concentrarse y ocupar sus poderes de forma correcta. Claro, ahora no dependía de su fuerza, pero no quería terminar llorando por la situación que Kuran le había hecho pasar.

—Podrías pensar que acepté, pero no fue así. Si quiera en ese momento fui capaz de elegir por mi misma lo que haría. —Hay un tono de frustración en su modo de hablar que hace sentir mal a Zero. — Kaname sacó su mano y cuando la sangre empezó a caer y a mancharlo todo, caí en la inconsciencia, solo recuerdo haber visto a Kain acercarse a mí.

—¿Entonces… él, te ayudo? —Pregunta, quizás le debe la vida al noble y no a Kaname. Ayumi niega con la cabeza. Casi rogaba estar en lo correcto.

—Ruka me dijo que el responsable de que yo siguiera en el mundo de los vivos fue Kaname, él no quería que, de momento, bebiera de alguien más. Eventualmente, me recuperé, me llevó menos de una semana hacerlo. Y todo por su maldita sangre. Así seguimos durante los dos meses que estuve con él. A veces me castigaba porque no le hacía caso o porque las cosas no salían como él quería. De vez en cuando bebía también de Ruka, quien era la que estaba a cargo mío.

_Es el cuarto donde la encerraban por "portarse mal". No sabe exactamente cuántos días lleva ahí, pero no pueden ser muchos, aunque se sienta así. Alza la cabeza escuchando un poco de ruido afuera de la habitación. Aguza el oído y calcula que son cuatro personas las que se acercan. _

—_Es raro. —Piensa— Seiren nunca los acompaña a esto, siempre está haciendo otras cosas…_

_Cuando la puerta se abre, ella se queda en su esquina, por mucho que esperen que se comporte como un cachorro obediente al ver a sus dueños. La primera persona en entrar es Kaname, está segura de eso aunque la luz que entraba por la puerta la deslumbraba. Y la segunda es Ruka, lo sabe por el ruido que producen sus tacones al chocar contra el suelo; sin tenerlo contemplado, alza la mirada cuando ella se acerca y mira los ojos castaños de la noble. _

—_Te tengo una sorpresa. —Le dice el sangrepura mientras le dan paso a Kain, que viene con alguien más, aunque como sus ojos todavía no se acostumbran por completo a la luz no puede reconocerlo. _

—_¡Ayumi! —En cuanto escucha su nombre siente que el corazón se le detiene. Incapaz de reaccionar coherentemente, se queda en su lugar, sin moverse, con la respiración dificultosa. _

—_Zero… —Murmuró con la voz en un hilo. Se veía un poco golpeado y muy agotado, se notaba que había puesto una brutal resistencia antes de que lo llevaran con ella. Todo en él, era un desastre lleno de sangre y al igual que la albina, llevaba las manos esposadas, quizás para impedir que tomara la Bloody Rose en cualquier momento (si era que aún la tenía consigo). Kuran toma por los hombros al abatido cazador, quien gruñe, para acercarlo a donde se encuentra Ayumi. El sangrepura obliga a Zero a arrodillarse y la albina se levanta desesperada, necesita tocarlo para asegurarse de que es real, aunque muy adentro de sí, suplicaba que no lo fuera, que todo se tratase de una muy real ilusión. _

Ayumi sacude la cabeza, había olvidado aquella desagradable ilusión creada por Ruka a petición de Kaname. Su estomago se revuelve como protesta inmediata de su cuerpo. La última vez que la vio, no evitó que el escalofrío le hiciera temblar totalmente, no solo por el amargo recuerdo, sino porque cada vez se veía más demacrada por la continua _ayuda_ que le daba al sangrepura.

No se podía mantener quieta, porque su cabeza empezaba a pensar en Kaname y en Sara, en los últimos sucesos, en las decisiones que había tomado en ese tiempo. Y luego, cada vez estaba más segura de que Zero amaba profundamente a Yuki. Y de que Yuki amaba a Zero de la misma forma, por encima de su hermano, sólo que no podía aceptarlo porque seguía sin querer dañarlo.

—¿Ayumi? ¿Estás bien? —Pregunta Zero al ver su reacción.

—_Supongo que, estés de mi lado o no, te querrás despedir de él. —Sonrió delicadamente Sara a la albina, mientras la pegaba a su cuerpo en un abrazo. _

_Los ojos zafiro se encontraron con los borgoña por apenas un segundo, y Ayumi se zafó de la muestra de cariño de Sara. Kaname empezó a caminar con un paso lento, seguro y terriblemente arrogante, y la prefecta le siguió apenas había salido él de la habitación, no sin antes ver a Takuma que estaba aún al lado de la sangrepura. _

—_Sara-San, ¿Estás segura? —Preguntó Takuma con un poco de desconfianza ante la idea de su ama._

—_No pasa nada, Takuma, total, si Kaname decide despedirse de ella de buena manera, puede que esto se haga más emocionante._

_Pronto se encontraron con Ruka y Kain frente a los salones de la Academia. La pobre noble cada vez se veía más agotada y demacrada y Ayumi no evitó sentir pena por ella; por su parte, Akatsuki se abrumó ante la presencia de Hiou, pensando que nuevamente estaría al servicio de Kaname, él ya no podía cuidar adecuadamente de su prima, no podría también con la otra fémina. Ayumi pensó en la posibilidad de alimentar a Ruka, pero eso afianzaría más el lazo que tenían, así que declinó, además, hubiera sido hipócrita de su parte. _

—_¿Y bien, qué sigue? —Preguntó, mirando a Kuran con ojos fríos._

—_Aquí nos volvemos a separar, aunque no sin darte un poco de ventaja sobre ella. —Respondió con su habitual tono y la albina sintió un escalofrío en la espina: la misma advertencia de precaución que sentía desde que él la había llevado consigo. Sin querer, se pasmó ante el sangrepura y estaba segura de que su cerebro le mandaba una señal a sus piernas para que se echaran a correr, sin embargo, siquiera se movió en su propio sitio. _

_Sabía que nunca se habituaría a eso, le era difícil poder beber de él, por lo menos, sin sentir que estaba actuando mal y luego ser acosada por los terribles remordimientos. Pero era parte de lo último._

—Parte de lo último._ —Repitió para sí. ¿En verdad, cumpliría con su palabra y sería así? ¿Y si al final todo era falso y no le daba su ansiada libertad?_

_Respiró muy profundo y se prendó a su cuello, con una mordida dolorosa y agresiva, era un acto rencoroso. Cuando lo odiaba. Cuanto detestaba llevar un acto tan ruin. Pero todo era por ella y por Zero. Dado que parecía que no podía volver a la normalidad con él, lo menos que podía hacer era terminar con su promesa, por eso, mordía a Kaname. Pasó más de un minuto, pero no sabía con exactitud el tiempo que pasaba cuando estaba con el sangrepura, porque se le hacía eterno y tormentoso. Kaname la tomó de la nuca y la alejó con facilidad. Ayumi se limpió con rudeza la sangre que le podía haber quedado en la comisura de los labios. _

—_Es hora de que nos vayamos. —Dice Kuran. —Pero me temo que debes quedarte al menos un minuto más. —Murmuró mirando frente a ellos, Ayumi vio en la misma dirección y diviso la figura de Yuki corriendo para alcanzarlos. —Yuki viene por mí, pero yo no estoy dispuesto a llevarla conmigo ni a enfrentarme aún con ella, así que…_

—_¿Quieres que me haga cargo de ella?_

—_En realidad, Ruka lo hará, yo sólo quiero que la lleves de regreso a la Academia. —Comenzó a decir mientras se alejaba unos pasos. _

_Yuki se encontró con su hermano sin dificultad alguna, sintió su respiración y los latidos de su corazón tan calmados que se llenó de enojo. Una ira suave y tranquila que podía ser letal si no la llevaba bien._

—_Yo soy el que te he abandonado, soy un hombre malo y no deberías estar siguiéndome. —Dijo Kaname, con un tono que a su hermana le pareció espantosamente cálido._

—_¡No me voy a dar por vencida! —Respondió, viéndolo a los ojos, para después desviar la mirada al suelo, viendo además la espada que había tomado recientemente la vida de Aidou-Dono y los otros sangrepuras. —¡No voy a dejar que sigas haciendo lo que quieras, incluso si tengo que lastimarte! —Gritó Yuki, esperando que eso lo detuviera. Con Artemis en sus manos, esperaba que Kaname se lo pensara un poco, sin embargo, eso no sucedió. _

—_Eso lo pone difícil, Yuki. —Le dijo Kuran suavemente._

—_Entonces, puedes atravesar mi corazón con esa espada tal y como dijiste ese día. —Era claro para ambos qué día era mencionado: el día en que Kaname le pidió que lo matara si ella se atrevía a buscar a Zero y amarlo. —Si llega el día en que te tenga que matar, espero que ya no conserves ningún sentimiento por mí. —Dijo Yuki con firmeza, hiriendo en lo profundo a su hermano que pese a todo no lo demostró. _

—_Fue su deseo acabar con todos los sangrepuras. —Soltó tranquilamente. —Ríndete como yo, o haz como si estuviera loco. —Yuki se dejó caer y no vio el momento en que su hermano dejó de estar frente a ella. Sintió algo duro contra su nuca cuando nuevamente se levantó y de alguna forma supo que era la Bloody Rose. El gatillo fue apretado._

_Ayumi esperó a que Yuki cayera frente a sus ojos nuevamente, y con un paso lento se movió hacia ella. La miró fríamente y con los ojos llorosos la levantó del suelo, cargándola sin ningún problema. _

—El día que Kaname se apareció por aquí, antes de que yo llegara contigo… ¿Recuerdas que llevaba conmigo a Yuki? —El peliplata asintió, un poco confuso por el cambio de conversación. —La encontré desmallada; al parecer Ruka causa ese efecto en la gente y no es la primera vez que la veo hacerlo. La cosa es que, Ruka te puede provocar unas ilusiones bastante vividas y por lo que sé, Yuki fue su víctima ese día por petición de Kaname. Ese día me dieron muchas ganas de dejarla ahí, a su suerte. —Murmuró, Zero no dijo nada. —Si de algo me he dado cuenta es que mi vida nunca ha sido planeada por mí. Tampoco ayuda que mis decisiones sean tomadas por los demás. Esa era la única oportunidad que había tenido para decidir por mí misma, consciente de lo que hacía. Pero no pude, no podía hacerte eso, ni tampoco al Director, por mucho que quisiera, por más que tenía un deseo incontrolable de dejarla ahí.

Acarició su cuello y aunque no lo había hecho con algún pensamiento hematofílico en mente, sus encías empezaron a picar, señal de que quería sangre. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil hacer que su cuerpo no pensara en las personas como alimento. Claro, tenía las tabletas, pero no bastaban para satisfacer su apetito. Era algo necio y torpe intentar reprimir sus instintos y necesidades. En cuanto más tiempo lo siguiera frenando, sólo se incrementaría su hambre. Se preguntó cuán difícil debía ser para Zero el controlarlo, dada su condición, su cuerpo le exigía más sangre que a ella.

—Seguro piensas que soy _algo_ despreciable. —Clavó los ojos en Zero y la mirada de él fue sombría, confirmándole un tanto aquel pensamiento. —No te culpo. La odié como no tienes idea y sin embargo, gracias a ti, ella fue colocada sana y salva en brazos de Cross. —La primera lágrima cayó rápidamente, pero Ayumi no quitó la vista de él. —Es por tanto que tú la amas que hice aún lado mis estúpidos sentimientos ¡Por ti la traje de nuevo! ¡A pesar de todas las malditas ganas que tenía de dejarla ahí! —La albina gruño y se mordió la mano, dejando profundos surcos en ella.

—No fueron sólo el beso y la sangre que le diste, es que estoy cansada de ser un objeto. —Murmuró sin verlo, con las lágrimas mojándole el rostro y la sangre escurriendo por sus rodillas. —Nací porque querían un lazo, crecí siendo un espécimen para un doctor que fingió amarme, luego, te conozco y soy un objeto con el cual pretendes olvidarte de Yuki y ahora… ¡Ahora sólo soy un maldito escudo! Porque es lo único para lo que sirvo; soy una maldita e inútil impura… sólo eso. —Escondió la cara, recargando la cabeza contra las rodillas. Llegados a este punto, comenzó a llorar amargamente, poco ocupada en callar sus terribles sollozos. A Zero se le encogió el corazón. —Quizás tienes razón al pensar que me entregué a Kaname. —Murmuró entrecortadamente gracias a los sollozos que sacudían su cuerpo. —Porque de alguna forma… lo hice, porque él ha sido el único que no me ha engañado diciéndome que me ama.

Zero se movió de su lugar hacia ella, la cargó sin recibir protesta alguna y la acomodó contra él, acunándola como tantas veces lo había hecho. Ayumi colocó la mano contra su pecho y dejó fluir los últimos gemidos y temblores junto con las últimas lágrimas que le quedaban. El peliplata la sintió tan frágil y temía que aquel gesto la lastimara más, pero verla tranquilizarse en sus brazos lo reconfortó casi como a ella. Apretó el delicado cuerpo con fuerza, arrullándola con un suave susurro.


	34. Bolero irreversible

**¡Hola gente!** No estaba muerta, estaba en la universidad u.u (y de hecho sigo) Tardé bastante, pero les tengo** _dos capítulos _**para compensar el hecho de que desaparecí (y son bastante largos). Así que bueno, no tengo mucho que decir más que iban a ser tres pero por cuestiones de tiempo sólo terminé dos, el otro está a punto de recibir un final, así que no desesperen.

**Muchas gracias a por sus reviews y alertas a neko589, kiriegrati, una querida anónima, RAYHACHIBY, Jacy K, Shia Akazami, Yui-kamui-shion, shiromaru-san y a todos los que siguen leyendo esto.** Sin más, les dejo.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** La serie Vampire Knight (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de Matsuri Hino. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

**Importante:** Spoilers del manga

**Resumen:** Un pequeño preludio antes de avanzar. Una terrible rapsodia de emociones. Esta noche lloverá, mañana también lo hará... lloverá por un rato hasta que perdones. Junto con las lagrimas, la canción triste que te acompaña seguirá. Cuando decidas que el tiempo nublado se irá, entonces la música se detendrá también.

* * *

**Bolero irreversible o el reporte climático del corazón.**

Contrario a lo que se pudiera pensar, Zero y Ayumi durmieron juntos, apretados uno contra el otro en el montón de paja. Desde antes, dormir juntos se había hecho una costumbre, pero ahora que habían tenido problemas, aquello se volvió una extraña necesidad. Añoraban el calor del otro, su aroma, el gentil sonido de su respiración. Total, cuando uno duerme, no puede pelear ¿Verdad?

Cuando se despertaron (muy tarde como para siquiera hacer el intento de ingresar a una clase), Ayumi estaba visiblemente más calmada, con los ojos y la mano en la que se había clavado los colmillos inflamados, pero ya no estaba alterada. Ella estaba despierta cuando él había abierto los ojos, lo miraba fijamente. Para el peliplata, aquello era extraño, pero ella parecía hacerlo sin darse cuenta, como si lo único que existiera para ver, fuera solamente él. Zero se movió muy despacio, quitándose de a poco la pereza que traía encima y sintiendo la humedad que las lágrimas de Ayumi habían dejando en su camisa y cuello.

—Me gusta observarte cuando duermes. —Admitió como si estuviera leyendo claramente sus pensamientos. —A veces, no, casi siempre lo hago, me despierto unos minutos y es lo que me apetece ver. Duermes de una forma peculiar.

—¿Peculiar? —Repitió.

—Ajá. —Hizo una pausa que casi indicaba que ya no iba a continuar con eso. —Siempre tienes el ceño fruncido, incluso así. Tienes la respiración calmada y el ceño fruncido. —Tras una nueva pausa volvió a hablar. —¿Con qué sueñas?

—Sólo sueño con esa noche. —Reconoció Zero, de cualquier manera, a ella ya le había tocado experimentar con esa pesadilla varias noches, hasta formar una terrible temporada.

—Entonces, tu rostro es así, no cambia. —Con ambas manos, sujetó el rostro de Zero y la bajó al alcance de su mirada. La examinó nuevamente. Fue notorio para ambos que evitaba verlo a los ojos. Le plantó un beso rápido y volvió a estudiarlo. —No cambia. —Repitió en un murmullo.

Zero finalmente observó los ojos zafiro, aunque se paralizó por un segundo, equivocadamente, percibiéndolos de color magenta. Con un parpadeo, notó que aún estaban cubiertos por el velo rojo, preguntándose en silencio si aquel era el motivo por la confusión. La albina notó como era observada, así que cerró los ojos y con vergüenza, volvió a alejar el rostro del alcance de Zero.

—No tiene importancia. —Murmuró y rozó su nariz con la mano. —Tal vez una tableta lo solucione. —Agregó con voz poco convincente al tiempo en que estiraba la mano. Esperaba recibir la pastilla, sin embargo, nunca llegó. Sintió la mano fuerte de Zero sobre la suya, se giró para verlo y, nuevamente, sintió un montón de cosas, pero ninguna era agradable. —No puedo hacerlo… no ahora, lo siento.

El cazador sintió un tipo de rechazo del cuerpo de Ayumi recorrer desde su mano al resto de él. Su cuerpo era más franco que su persona. De alguna forma se lo imaginaba, de hecho, lo esperaba. Y sin embargo, aquel rechazo le dolió de manera indescriptible ¿Ya nunca más lo iba a aceptar?

Como un disparo directo, todo lo que la albina le había dicho, antes de quedarse dormida debido a los sollozos, fue a su cabeza ¿Debía preguntarle? ¿Tenía derecho a? Ayumi miraba a un punto inexistente en la nada, perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Observó en silencio la distancia que había entre sus manos, era una longitud mínima, pero parecía abismal e imposible de romper. Hizo avanzar un poco su mano, provocando que la paja sonara bajo ella; la ex prefecta, como si fuera un animal, alzó la cabeza y buscó la fuente del ruido, en un reflejo antinatural y rápido. Zero se aclaró la garganta y finalmente, haciendo caso a su curiosidad, se animó a preguntar:

—¿Podrías contarme lo de hace un rato? —Ella volvió a tensarse y apretó la mano, y junto con ella un montoncito de paja. Cerró los ojos para tener de regreso su adorada calma y tras dudarlo, rodeó la mano de Zero. Hacia eso cada vez que no estaba segura o se sentía temerosa de lo que pasaba.

—Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie. —Admitió, viendo a sus pies, incapaz de ver a Zero. Era algo vergonzoso para ella. — ¿Te serviría de algo saberlo?

Zero se sorprendió ante esa pregunta, sentía que era demasiado obvia. Aún así, decidió asentir. Ayumi se mordió el labio inferior, dudaba de poder responderle. Se acomodó la falda, el cabello, incluso intentó acomodarse las medias, quería alargar el tiempo lo más posible, puesto que se sentía poco capaz de poderlo hablar. Pero era algo que debía enfrentar tarde o temprano, sabía que no podía postergarlo, aún cuando ya lo había hecho. Zero volvió a apretar su mano, animándola y tranquilizándola al mismo tiempo. Entendía perfectamente que quisiera conocer ese pasaje de su vida, quizás en un intento de entenderla. Tomó aire y abrió despacio los labios que, temblantes, comenzaron a hablar.

—No era algo tan grave, creo, pero, sin duda, aquello me dolió mucho cuando tuve la suficiente edad para darme cuenta de lo que él hacía. Mi padre adoptivo era un médico, trabajaba en un hospital en el que hacían su servicio otros futuros médicos, un hombre de ciencia como suele decirse. Desconozco como es que se conocían Haruka-San y él, pero…

—¿Haruka? —Preguntó confundido, naturalmente: ella nunca había mencionado ese nombre.

—El padre de Yuki. En fin, cuando llegué con él, todo era muy raro, especialmente por la forma de comunicarnos; después de lo que pasé con mí… madre, era normal que no quisiera estar con alguien, pero no presionó las cosas. Poco a poco, con mi básico inglés, empecé a hablar. Al poco tiempo me llevó al hospital, dijo que era para simples chequeos, "No los necesito", le dije, "Lo sé, pero es para asegurarme". Cosas básicas: pesarme, medirme, escuchar mi sistema respiratorio; también hubo algunas en las que me monitoreó internamente.

Ayumi se mantuvo con la vista fija en sus pies, tal como había hecho un rato atrás al hablarle sobre lo que Kaname había hecho con ella. Su agarre se había vuelto más fuerte, pero ella seguía con la misma expresión perdida. Cuando el silencio se prolongó demasiado, sacudió la cabeza, en un intento de salir en aquel trance.

—Obtuvo muestras de mi sangre y se maravilló cuando mi piel se curaba sin dejar marca alguna; intentó saber si mi sangre pertenecía a un grupo y checar las diferencias genéticas entre los humanos y nosotros. Aunque eso, claro, era más en secreto.

—¿Cómo podía hacer esas cosas sin que nadie le dijera nada?

—Al ser médico uno obtiene ciertos privilegios, además, había dicho que venía de una situación delicada y que lo mejor era asegurarse de que estuviera bien; nada que ningún padre no hiciera. Él les dijo a sus compañeros y amigos que me había adoptado, no era mentira. A partir de entonces, cada mes era la misma rutina: chequeos sanguíneos y dentales. —Cabeceó momentáneamente. —Nada grave… hasta se me daba libertad como si fuese una niña normal, sólo que no podía acercarme a los otros. Aunque eso duró relativamente poco: me metieron en una escuela normal, una primaria, simplemente para ver qué pasaba.

Estaba impactado, no entendía como alguien podía hacer eso con una niña, pero sabía que cualquier cosa que él dijera, no solucionaría nada. Podía decirle que lo lamentaba mucho, que si él pudiera hacer algo para remediarlo —tal como le gustaría poder— lo haría, pero las palabras, hasta que no se transformen en hechos, a veces, son poco más que inútiles. Lo único que podía hacer, momentáneamente, era tratar de reconfortarla y sostener la hermosa mano de largos dedos que apretaba con fuerza la suya.

—Pero… las cosas se empezaron a tornar más difíciles de soportar, especialmente cuando empecé a desarrollar los colmillos junto con _este par_. —Ayumi se sujetó los pechos y los estrujó, como si comprobara que era su cuerpo y que seguía intacto a pesar de las pruebas.— Más estudios sanguíneos, pruebas de fertilidad, conteo de folículos ováricos…

Zero la observó dándose cuenta a que se refería con eso. Alguna vez había visto en un documental que, cuando los animales se encuentran en cautiverio, el mayor reto es hacer que se reproduzcan, podían estar lo más cómodos del mundo y prácticamente en un estado igual al de su zona natural, pero eso no siempre significaba que podrían dar crías. Odiaba hacer aquella comparación, sin embargo, sabía que estaba en lo correcto.

—Nunca he experimentado el periodo como tal, ya que no estoy en edad de reproducirme, aunque, prácticamente, estoy desarrollada. Sólo que era algo que no entendía y quería entender. —El establo había encontrado la forma de quedarse en un silencio repentino e incomodo, muy difícil de soportar debido a la situación, así que la albina se giró momentáneamente a ver a Zero. Probablemente había sido mala idea hablar de eso. No se daba cuenta de que el mutismo del cazador se debía más a conocer lo último que por otra cosa. —Supongo que podemos omitirlo, no es necesario que sepas de eso después de todo.

—Es que es raro… —Terminó diciendo Zero.

—¿Raro por lo que pasó y que sea una _persona_ más o menos _normal_?

—Eso y… porque lo que dices, me hace sentir… —La cara se le tornó en una máscara de sorpresa e incredulidad. Y se sintió poco capaz de expresarle correctamente sus ideas. Obviamente, no estaba tan acostumbrado a hablar sobre lo que pasaba con su cuerpo como ella. Cuando el Director había intentado hablar con él sobre la adolescencia que traía encima, prefirió evadirlo. Ahora, Ayumi le decía que estaba _incompleta_, que no podía quedar embarazada (algo en lo que no había pensado ni siquiera con el ritmo al que iban y eso que poco a poco la delgada línea que los separaba de terminar… bien, _de llegar a hacer el amor_, era cada vez menos visible con cada ocasión en la que intimaban) y se sintió sonrojar hasta las puntas del cabello.

Ayumi tomó nota del gesto del cazador y repasó lentamente cada una de sus palabras. Desde su punto de vista, las cosas quizás eran perturbadoras, pero siendo un cazador, seguro que el peliplata había lidiado con cosas peores. Sin embargo, lo último le pareció algo vergonzoso y quizás eso era lo que le había dejado así.

—Podías vivir sin saber eso. —Decidió decir.

—Si te digo la verdad, siento que… le hice cosas _terribles_ a una _niña_. —Zero se sonrojó aún más si podía, algo que no pasó desapercibido por ella que se quedó callada por unos segundos.

—¿Una niña? —Preguntó casi con desprecio, en definitiva aquella comparación no le había gustado. —No es nuevo eso… Sin embargo, ¿Qué clase de niña haría las cosas que hice contigo? —Aquella pregunta iba cargada con un tono bastante sexual y él sabía que ella lo hacía apropósito. Entonces recordó aquel velo rojo y se dio cuenta de que su apetito buscaba la manera de salir. — ¿Sería como _Lolita_? —Preguntó esta vez con un tono de infantil inocencia.

El cazador se incómodo irremediablemente, esa era Ayumi, pasara lo que pasara, encontraba la forma de ponerlo en situaciones que él no quisiera. Deseaba revertir aquella conversación y volver al punto en el que se encontraba preguntándose por qué era tan extraña y obsesiva. Sin embargo, él se sentía tan retorcido como ella, pues apreciaba de cierta forma aquella atención mal demostrada. Ambos estaban solos. Y desde que había llegado, la atención que le molestaba, al mismo tiempo lograba hacerlo sentir querido, aunque nunca hubiese querido admitirlo y aunque viniera de una completa desconocida.

—Sería exactamente como tú… —Terminó diciendo. —Tan desquiciada como eres tú… —Ayumi sonrió ante el comentario que sabía era dicho sin ningún afán de molestarla.

—Supongo que… está mal que salgas con una niña de casi 18 años… —Ni siquiera lo vio al decir eso, pero Zero podía adivinar que una gran sonrisa burlona estaba en su rostro. Se sentía más tranquilo al notar que las cosas se relajaban y que al menos, podía seguir hablando con ella. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos más antes de que se percatara de que Ayumi le revelaba su edad. También razonó que ya tenía un tiempo conociéndola y que ni uno ni el otro sabían exactamente cuando habían nacido. Quizás no la fecha de nacimiento no era tan relevante como pensaban.

—Entonces no está mal, tenemos casi la misma edad.

Tras el comentario, volvieron a quedarse callados. Por lo menos era agradable saber que, podían seguir hablando de cosas triviales. Pero no habían arreglado nada y más dudas surgían de aquella plática inconclusa. El peliplata se dio cuenta de que seguían con las manos enlazadas y pensó que, realmente, existían solamente tres personas más con las que aquel gesto se había sentido tan natural.

—Una vez te pregunté si no te arrepentías de haberte ido de casa, ¿recuerdas tu respuesta? —Aquellas palabras salieron de repente, él no esperaba volver a hablar, así que también lo tomaron desprevenido. Ella asintió, un poco incómoda. — ¿Era… verdad? —Preguntó inseguro, antes no lo había estado, pero ahora, con lo que sabía, la probabilidad de que hubiera sido una mentira era grande. —La albina negó suavemente con la cabeza, pero no se atrevió a mirarlo y él frunció el ceño en respuesta.

—No me arrepiento, Zero, nunca lo he hecho. —Dijo con voz firme aunque un tanto apagada. —El soportar aquellos mínimos maltratos no era nada, comparándolos con lo que hubiese tenido que soportar si me hubiera quedado más tiempo y lo que hoy tendría que estar viviendo. _Me pregunto quién hubiera sido mi esposo, qué estaría haciendo ahora mismo, qué sería de ti… la mano de quién sujetarías. _—Los ojos zafiro se posaron momentáneamente en los lavanda, remarcando que no era más que verdad lo que decía. —El estar con él me permitió crecer y conocer gente; formé una familia con él y su hijo… —Una sonrisa pequeña se aloja en sus labios, tal vez, por las reminiscencias de un tiempo pasado. —Gracias a eso, conocí el amor… de diferentes formas. Aquel hombre, supongo, me amaba a su manera, muy diferente a como mi herm… su hijo lo hacía, diametralmente opuestas a la forma en que mi familia biológica lo hacía. Hace un rato estaba muy alterada y dije cosas sin pensar, no creo que... —Guardó un silencio diminuto que necesitó para deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. — En realidad, no sé... es que quiero pensar que no me mintieron...

El peliplata contempló a Ayumi mientras hablaba, dándose cuenta de que no mentía. Ese hecho le alivió sobremanera. Y entonces pensó en volver a tratar de hablar sobre el problema que tenían antes entre manos.

—¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros, Zero? —Preguntó repentinamente, mirando al frente donde estaba la puerta, haciéndole pensar que quería escapar. —¿De verdad, podemos seguir juntos?

Apenas fueron dos preguntas, pero las sintió demasiadas. Meditó en la primera, qué iba a pasar con ellos… era algo incierto y sabía que la interrogante no sólo se refería a su relación, sino a lo que tenían detrás y que amenazaba con alcanzarlos y rebasarlos. Él estaba seguro de que lucharía contra Kuran, que consumaría de alguna u otra forma su venganza. ¿Lo que venía después? Ni una sola idea, pero con esos planes bastaba. En cuanto a lo otro… bien, lo más sensato sería… ¿Qué sería? Aquello lo obligó a pensar en que quería realmente. Alguna vez había escuchado que si uno se encontraba dudando entre dos personas, lo mejor era escoger a la segunda. Pero en su situación ¿Quién era la segunda? ¿Y la primera de verdad lo era? Entre toda la confusión que se formó en su mente, como una densa capa de neblina, reparó en que Ayumi lo había soltado y ya no sostenía su mano con aquel firme apretón.

Ella, por su parte, se sentía bastante inestable aunque por fuera no se transmitía nada de aquel caos interno. Tras acomodarse el cabello y seguir haciendo como si no pasara nada, resolvió hablar.

—Si no puedes responder ahora, no hay problema. —Dijo con un tono de voz extrañamente normal que no pasó desapercibido para Zero.

—Lo siento mucho… —La albina arqueó una ceja involuntariamente y su gesto se transformó en uno inquisitivo y a la vez, un poco burlón. El cazador sabía de sobra que merecía más que ese nulo voto de confianza, pero decidió ignorarlo, sólo por ese instante. —Bien… sé que, cometí una enorme estupidez, por decir lo menos, pero quiero que sepas que de verdad lo lamento mucho…—Zero clavó con firmeza los ojos en Ayumi, el tiempo suficiente como para que ella leyera su arrepentimiento, entonces, decidió continuar. —No…

—"No volverá a pasar" —Soltó la prefecta interrumpiéndolo. Abrió los ojos, sorprendida por haber dicho aquello, quizás tan sorprendida como el peliplata estaba. —Yo, no quise decir eso. —Murmuró. —Creo que deberías pensar todo, antes de decirlo. —El cazador sintió que ella le daba una bofetada y no encontraba la manera de rebatirlo; aquello denotaba que Ayumi ya no le tenía confianza y no la culpaba. —No sé, quizás quieras estar con… ella, podrían intentarlo.

—Yo no quiero estar con ella. —Respondió Zero con firmeza. —¿Tú quieres que lo esté? —Preguntó con un tono un tanto agresivo, pero ella no reclamó nada. Al darse cuenta de aquello, soltó un golpe fuerte a la puerta de la caballeriza de Lily Blanca, asustándolas y obteniendo de nuevo la firme mirada de Ayumi. —De verdad, lo lamento Ayumi, sé que con sólo disculparme y estar pidiendo tu perdón como un tonto no cambiará la situación. Sé que no debí hacerlo, pero también deberías entender que no estaba en mi mejor momento; no sabía si te volvería a ver, si regresarías y estarías bien.

Los ojos de Ayumi nuevamente estaban acuosos y decidió parar al notar que los caballos empezaban a hacer ruidos nerviosos, la estaba haciendo perder el control.

—Sé que le dijiste que la amas, no puedo hacer nada contra eso. _¿Qué soy? ¿Tu seguro hasta que ella acepte abandonar a Kaname? _—Tras el arranque ella respiró lo más hondo que pudo. —Sin embargo, seguiré contigo y lo sabes. —Cuando en el rostro de Zero la pregunta "¿por qué?" se dibujó, Ayumi se acercó a él, hasta al punto en que ya no existía distancia entre ellos y entonces, con una sonrisa burlona, giró el rostro como si estuviera a punto de besarlo. Jugando con la distancia de sus rostros, como si tuviera un cuchillo con el cual lo estuviera amenazando, finalmente murmuró. —Simplemente porque soy lo suficientemente tonta para seguir sintiendo amor por ti.

* * *

Cuando eran cerca de las 3 am, lo único en que podía pensar era en tumbarse en la cama, le daba igual si se quitaba el uniforme y si ponía pijama. Sólo quería dormir. Francamente ya se había acostumbrado a dormir tranquilamente en las noches, y con esas horas que le había robado a su sueño se sentía desfallecer. ¿Estaba ignorando que ni siquiera iba por su propio pie a la Residencia? Imposible hacerlo con su nariz pegada al cuello de Zero, recargada sobre el pecho y hombros de él, haciendo lo posible por no quedarse dormida durante el traslado.

—No lamento que me tuvieras que cargar… —Murmuró en el oído perforado mientras se restregaba contra el hombro cubierto por el saco negro.

—Por eso era mejor que te quedaras… —Le dijo el peliplata como regaño, aunque Ayumi apenas le hizo caso.

Los pensamientos de ambos vagaban por todo lo sucedido en el día: la larga plática, el almuerzo rápido y el regaño de Cross por no haber entrado a clases, la tarde sin hacer realmente algo importante. Aquel había sido un día agotador y, a pesar de la hora, parecía que podía prolongarse aún más, sobre todo porque el Director había decido hablar con Yuki.

Al llegar a la Residencia, Ayumi fue a la cocina al sentir repentinamente hambre y Zero subió las escaleras, a lo que no le dio gran relevancia. La albina se sentó un rato a ver la tele, mientras se comía uno de los sándwiches que había preparado. Empezó a cambiar los canales para ver si encontraba algo que le gustara. A esa hora, generalmente echaban documentales o películas o programas sobre salud y política. Pensó que Zero se habría ido a dormir, así que se sorprendió al volverlo a ver ahí en la sala. Alzó el plato ofreciéndole de su cena, pero él con una suave agitación, los rechazó.

—Es tarde…

—Lo sé, pero tengo hambre. En fin, más para mí.

—¿Te quedarás viendo la tele? —Preguntó sentándose a unos centímetros de ella que, agitando la cabeza, negó.

—Lo dudo, tengo sueño y no creo que encuentre algo que me entretenga a estas horas. La encendí por el ruido, eso hacía en casa.

Se sumieron en el ligero silencio, escuchando apenas la voz del narrador en el documental sobre los "extraños especímenes" humanos que lucían perforaciones, tatuajes y una serie de modificaciones. Ella volvió a pasar el canal. Llegó al canal nacional y dejó ahí de nuevo; para su sorpresa había un concierto. Puso la descripción del programa pero no pudo leerlo del todo.

—Zero, ¿Qué pone ahí? —Preguntó vacilante. El peliplata la miró confundido, sin embargo, Ayumi no bromeaba, pues seguía con la misma expresión.

—¿No lo entiendes? —La albina negó con la cabeza. Tras una nueva pausa, Zero se puso a leer; le dio el nombre del concierto y el artista, hasta ese momento, ella seguía los kanji en la descripción notando que no se había equivocado, hasta la línea que seguía: "_Haita_ _tekina soushin_". —Ya está.

—¿"_Haita tekina_…"? —Repitió, aunque las palabras no le sonaban del todo.

—En inglés sería "_Exclusive Transmission_" —Dijo, esperando que lo entendiera.

—_Exclusive Transmission…_ —Se dijo mientras cabeceaba razonándolo. — _Haita tekina soushin_. —Tras esto, el marcado acento inglés volvió a aparecer en los labios de Ayumi. Quizás lo había olvidado o ya se había acostumbrado a él, de forma que escucharlo de nuevo, le hizo volver un poco a los primeros días. —Gracias.

—¿Cómo es que no pudiste leer algo tan simple? —Preguntó con algo de curiosidad.

—No sé leer todos los kanji que debería. —Se excusó. —De hecho, los apuntes los llevo en hiragana y katakana mayoritariamente. Me fui de aquí a los cinco, casi seis, de modo que no sabía demasiado sobre japonés, lo fui practicando conforme crecía, con un tutor.

—Ya veo.

De nuevo el silencio reinó. Era un silencio que parecía no incomodarlos, aún con que la situación no había quedado totalmente clara para Zero. Cuando se dieron cuenta, la canción que el grupo tocaba iba a la mitad, así que siguieron escuchando el resto.

_**Por favor, el rogarte no es lo que parece…**_

—¿Los reconoces? —Preguntó Ayumi, entretenida en lo que mostraba la televisión. Él murmuró un "Ujum" y ella siguió con lo suyo. Cuando la batería empezó a marcar nuevamente el ritmo de la siguiente canción, un "clap" (producto del choque de manos de la albina que no podía llamarse aplauso) hizo que la atención de Zero retornara. La vio y notó la leve emoción que tenía, conocía la canción supuso y le gustaba, por eso aquella reacción. Era una canción lenta, de esas que daban la impresión de que podían bailarse al término de una fiesta. Los acordes suaves de la guitarra y el bajo empezaron a sonar y Ayumi los siguió tarareando.

_**Da dubida dubida dida…**_

Como si fuera una especie de coqueteo, aquellos ojos azules brillaron al encontrar al par lavanda espiándola. Y una sonrisa divertida se coló en el rostro que antes se había inundado de lágrimas. Se levantó y extendió la mano en una clara invitación.

—¿Me concede esta pieza, caballero? —Zero parpadeo atónito, pero antes de que pudiera rechazar o aceptar aquello, ella ya lo había puesto en pie.

_**Antes de que tú y yo naciéramos, ya debíamos haber sido estrellas allá arriba. Es cierto, levanta la vista hacia Andrómeda. No te preocupes y sueña conmigo.**_

Como en las películas viejas (y algunas nuevas románticas), Ayumi se colocó en el pecho de Zero, abrazándolo por el cuello. El peliplata no tuvo más remedio que acomodarse como si de verdad estuviera dispuesto a bailar, rodeándola por la cintura. Acto seguido, su pareja se movió suave y lentamente, al compás de la canción.

_**Cuando intento abrazarte, una de las estrellas cae y aunque sonrío, no soy capaz de detenerla. El viento sopla en tus ojos, en tus labios, en el color de tu cabello, cosas que lentamente se desvanecen.**_

—_Pero sonríe para mí…_ —Cantó Ayumi, muy bajito, siguiendo la sedosa voz del vocalista de manera armoniosa. Zero no recordaba su voz así, y eso que no tenía tantos días que había cantado para él. Aunque ella lo dijera, su canto no era malo.

_**Aunque te abrazo y no te dejo marchar, aunque te alcanzo y te llamo, es hora de la despedida. Sonrío y sonrío, pero "ellas" se derraman.**_

A pesar de la tristeza de aquella línea, la música se animó bastante, pero ellos siguieron con el ritmo previamente marcado. El cazador sintió, por primera vez, identificarse con la situación que una canción ponía.

—_Mientras sopla el viento, siento que te encuentras ahí y llevo la vista al cielo. Vamos, sonríe para mí, desde ahí arriba, en Andrómeda. Mientras sopla el viento… _

…_**vamos, sonríe para mí, ahí arriba en Andrómeda.**_

Ayumi no pudo terminar la canción y tuvo que conformarse con escuchar la voz del cantante, siguiendo la letra, con los labios de Zero pegados a los suyos. Un beso largo y dulce, que tranquilizó y reconfortó a ambos y que al mismo tiempo, los agotó y consumió. Ninguno de los dos habría sabido poner en palabras el sentimiento de aquel beso, pero no importaba demasiado. Finalmente, agotados, se dejaron caer en el sillón nuevamente y con la respiración calmada, empezaron a sentir que el sueño los invadía poco a poco, aunque ninguno traspasó la línea, se quedaron en un estado de semiinconsciencia. Escuchaban como un sonido muy lejano el resto de las canciones del concierto, ninguno dijo nada, ni se movió de su posición. En aquel estado de ensueño, escucharon la puerta abrirse lentamente, Zero por instinto intentó levantarse, empujando despacio a un lado a Ayumi, pero se relajó en seguida al ver que el _intruso_ era el Director.

—¿Siguen despiertos? —Preguntó un poco sorprendido. —Supongo que es mejor. —Ambos se miraron confundidos, no entendiendo a qué se refería Cross con eso.

—Buenas noches… —Murmuró tras él la suave voz de Yuki. Zero y Ayumi se tensaron al escucharla y como si estuvieran haciendo algo indebido se separaron.

—Buenas noches. —Respondieron al unísono. Yuki parpadeó ante aquel saludo, le pareció simpático pese a todo.

—Tenemos que hablar, niños. —Les dijo Cross con un tono serio. De alguna forma, esperaban que llegara esa conversación. Asintieron levemente y luego tomaron una nueva postura, esperando por que empezaran a hablar.

Yuki explicó a ambos que su padre le había contado lo sucedido con Sara, así como lo que había sucedido con las tabletas que habían ingerido los alumnos de la clase nocturna.

—En resumidas cuentas, están ustedes decididos a atrapar a mi hermano. —Afirmó Yuki con seriedad. No se trataba de un reclamo, sino de un tipo de confirmación. —No hay nada que pueda hacer por evitarlo; sé cuánto daño les ha hecho. Sin embargo, aún no puedo enfrentarme a él.

—Nosotros no te lo estamos pidiendo. —Respondió Ayumi. —Si tú no quieres pelear con él, entonces, lo mejor que puedes hacer es no intervenir, no te pongas en un peligro innecesario.

Zero meditó en silencio las palabras que estaba escuchando, Ayumi había dicho exactamente lo que él pensaba. Si Yuki no quería pelear, tendría que apartarse.

—También es asunto de ella. —Intervino Cross. — ¿No planeas dejarla afuera, verdad? —La albina agitó suavemente la cabeza. —Bien, eso nos deja un "nuevo" problema: Sara quiere irse mañana mismo a la Asociación, al menos, eso fue lo que me dijo hace un rato; no nos queda otra que meterla con las protestas de los cazadores.

—Lo siento, sé que es mi culpa por haber aceptado eso. —Murmuró Zero, hablando por primera vez sobre el tema.

—También es culpa mía, así que, me haré responsable, seguro que es lo que ellos desean.

—Me gustaría decir que no importa pero a los cazadores sí les molesta. Igual es con lo que puedo ayudarlos; Sara por sí misma es un peligro, así que, probablemente, lo mejor es que la tengamos ahí.

—Gracias. —Dijeron al unísono los albinos y Yuki observó sin decir algo más.

—_¿Llevaran mucho haciendo eso?_ —Se preguntó. Era un gesto de sincronización bastante encantador, sin embargo, no había rastro alguno de felicidad o de contento, de ese que mostraban a principio de las vacaciones de invierno, cuando no hablaban, pero se veían mejor entre ellos. Ahora parecían un tanto desapasionados, a pesar de que había visto como se juntaban poco a poco discretamente y se sujetaban las manos mientras Ayumi hablaba con el Director.

—Mañana iré al Consejo —Notificó Ayumi. —Hablaré con ellos sobre la situación. Me comunicaré hoy mismo para que se convoque a una junta, ustedes, mientras, podrían llevar a Sara a la Asociación.

—De acuerdo, Ayu-Chan, así lo haremos.

—Es probable que tarde tiempo, no iré solamente a decirles que me encargaré de Sara, además, seguro que me llamaran la atención por eso. También podría preguntar sobre las nuevas tabletas.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con algo más? —Preguntó Yuki, esperando poder ser útil. La albina la miró por un par de segundos, lo cual la incomodó bastante, pero trató de no mostrarlo.

—Sí, necesito que te encargues de la seguridad de la Academia. Si el Director estará ocupado con el montón de cazadores que buscarán respuestas y Zero cuidando de Sara, la escuela quedará vulnerable, así que es lo que puedes hacer.

Aquello alivió a Yuki, al menos, no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados. Sin embargo, notó que la quería mantener alejada lo más que pudiera.

—No podemos fallar en ninguna tarea.

Todos los presentes, agotados, decidieron que sería bueno irse a dormir y Cross insistió en que Yuki se quedara, total, ya no regresaría a clases. Sin embargo, no notó la cara incómoda de los albinos. Aunque Yuki se negó en un principio, terminó aceptando, principalmente porque ya casi amanecía y sus ojos no soportarían tanta luz.

—Dormirás… ¡Cielos, olvidé el vidrio! Mañana en la mañana vendrán a reponerlo. —Se recordó el hombre.

—En realidad, hoy más tarde. —Le corrigió Ayumi.

—Puedes quedarte en mi habitación, Yuki-Chan. —Ofreció, tratando de resarcir su falta. —Yo dormiré en la sala.

—Está bien, me quedo en la sala, no es necesario el cambio. —Aseguró.

Zero bostezó y Ayumi, contagiada, hizo lo mismo.

—Buenas noches. —Dijo el peliplata, dando la vuelta para ir a su habitación.

—Que descansen. —Dijo la albina apresuradamente antes de seguirlo.

—Igualmente, gracias. —Respondió el Director por Yuki y por él mientras levantaba los cojines del sillón. —Yuki, ¿Puedes ir al armario de blancos por las mantas? —La pequeña asintió y subió las escaleras rumbo a la habitación que funcionaba como bodega, donde estaba el armario.

Dicha habitación estaba entre la del Director y la de Zero, al otro extremo del pasillo. Para llegar a ella, tenía que pasar por el cuarto de Ayumi. Un escalofrío la recorrió mientras caminaba rumbo a la bodega. Su fino oído captó ruidos muy ligeros que no supo identificar, pero que le crearon un hueco en el estómago. Decidió que lo mejor sería apresurarse con las sábanas y bajar de nuevo.

Se le dificultaba aceptar que estaba pensando en que, para Zero, el beso que se habían dado no había sido relevante ¿O era acaso que no le importaba jugar con Ayumi? Imposible, se dijo, él no era ese tipo de personas. Quizás las acciones de Zero habían sido producto de la confusión y soledad que había sentido por la ausencia de Ayumi.

—_Debería dejar de pensar en eso._ —Se dijo mientras bajaba por las escaleras, intentando componer su rostro.

* * *

—Ayumi… levántate. —Le dijo empezando a moverla insistentemente. —Es tarde. La aludida se quejó con un monosílabo que no evitó que Zero continuara.

—Siento que no dormí… —Dijo tras aclararse la garganta. —¿Qué hora es?

—Las 9:00 am; en realidad, no hemos dormido demasiado.

—¿Cross ya estará despierto? —El peliplata asintió. —Iré a avisarle que necesito que me ayude a vestir.— Él la miró confundido, no entendiendo como podría necesitar ayuda para eso. —Me pondré un kimono. —Olfateó de pronto, sin venir a cuento. —Pero primero iré a ducharme. —Tras eso, se levantó y corrió en dirección de la puerta.

Zero soltó un largo bostezo, sin duda, no habían descansado lo deseado. Se volvió a acomodar en el colchón, después de todo, Ayumi tardaba siempre una eternidad en la ducha y no podía moverse de la habitación hasta entonces. De boca a la cama, hundió la cabeza en la almohada sobre la que descansaba y cerró los ojos al percibir el olor de la albina impregnado en el lecho. Si no se hubiera enterado de que la (ahora) ex prefecta acababa de moverse de la cama, quizás ni se hubiera percatado, pues aquel aroma prácticamente estaba envolviéndolo, haciéndole creer que ella seguía ahí. Abrió los ojos abruptamente y vio a la almohada como si fuera culpable de un brutal crimen, aunque claro, ella no le devolvió tan dura mirada. Recordó el olfateo que Ayumi dio antes de irse a duchar, uno normalmente no reconoce su propio olor, así que no entendía que era lo que había llegado hasta su fino olfato. Volvió a hacer memoria y se acordó de cuando el olor de Ayumi lo traía pegado a la piel, como un tipo de marca invisible, apenas notable para ellos dos.

_Marca_ era una palabra que le sonaba muy fuerte, pero en aquel momento sonaba inesperadamente adecuada. Respiró hondamente, llenándose los pulmones de la esencia. Cayó en cuenta que, lo más probable fuera que Ayumi también tuviera en su piel un aroma que no fuera el propio. Y que prácticamente, había corrido a ducharse para deshacerse de él ¿Era que no le gustaba su aroma? Bien, quizás era que le incomodaba, hasta él lo admitía. Quizás no era tanto lo del aroma lo que lo incomodaba, sino la situación en la que estaban. Ambos juntos por un tipo de compromiso.

—_Es una lástima que pienses que yo no te amo_. —Le había susurrado en la noche cuando se abrazaban desesperadamente, cobijados por la oscuridad de esa habitación pecaminosa. Y en ese momento, seguramente había sido cuando ambos se marcaron, cuando se declararon como suyos. De alguna forma no le sorprendía, tarde o temprano sabía que aquello pasaría, después de todo, eso era propio de la naturaleza de los vampiros.

—Ya está... —Se dijo en un suave murmuro. Cada vez avanzaba más a la aceptación de su naturaleza. Y el haber dado esa primera mordida lo había propiciado.

* * *

Solamente había salido del baño y puesto el nagajuban, cuando decidió que debía de hablar con ella. La sangrepura se había puesto bastante nerviosa cuando pronunció aquellas palabras pero logró aceptar la petición.

—Yuki, necesito hablar contigo de otra cosa, por favor. —Dijo Ayumi con un tono frío, desprovisto de tacto, un tono que hizo pensar a Yuki muchas cosas. Aquello podría significar una sola cosa: ella ya sabía que había pasado con Zero, y ahora, ahora venía la confrontación por eso. Había pensado en ello un sinnúmero de veces, tantas que se le hacía imposible contarlas y de la misma forma, empezó a creer que sólo se estaba sugestionando y que no pasaría, así que también consideró que sería poco probable que ocurriera. Sin embargo, con todo, Ayumi estaba frente a ella, hablándole con un tono que se merecía y viéndola con aquellos ojos azules de una forma amenazadora.

Yuki con un una profunda respiración que intentó no hacer notar, cerró la puerta de la habitación. No evitó fijarse en el obi tirado en el suelo, que había caído casi doblándose, como si hubiera tratado de arrugarse lo menos posible al hacer contacto con el suelo. Cuando volvió la vista al frente, la albina ya se había colocado encima un precioso kimono de color rosa pálido y ciruela, no intentó acomodarlo y lo dejó caer libremente por su cuerpo cubierto por el nagajuban. De alguna manera, la prefecta lograba ofrecer una imagen bella de sí misma, así como transmitía un tipo de incomodidad, como si no le gustara como se veía. En fin, Yuki lo dejó pasar, no podía seguir haciendo tiempo.

La tensión era casi palpable dentro de la habitación y en lugar de disminuir, aumentaba cruelmente. Yuki se sentó frente a Ayumi, en la silla frente al escritorio. No la movió del lugar, quedando una gran distancia entre ambas, pero parecía correcto, al menos, en esa situación. La sangrepura carraspeó un poco, dándole a entender a Ayumi que esperaba empezara a hablar. Y la albina respondió con un suave suspiro que parecía fuera de lugar.

—Quiero preguntarte qué se hará con los nivel-E que el Consejo tiene. —La pregunta la tomó desprevenida, incluso ya se estaba preparando para responder qué la había llevado a besar a Zero. Le tomó unos segundos tener otra pregunta en la cabeza ¿Cuáles nivel-E? ¿No se suponía que se habían acabado cuando habían detenido a Rido?

—Yo, bien, siquiera sabía hasta este momento de la existencia de ellos; pensaba que todos estaban muertos. —Admitió esperando una reacción de descontento por parte _la líder_, sin embargo, ésta no llegó.

—El Consejo tiene todavía algunos recluidos, quizás no sean muchos, pero, de cualquier forma, siguen representando un peligro para los humanos. Con que motivos los tengan ahí, no los conozco, pero creo que tenerlos ahí es innecesario. —Yuki seguía sin mirarla, esperando que dijera algo más. — Desde mi punto de vista, lo mejor es que los eliminemos a todos, de una vez por todas.

—¿Te das cuenta de que estás hablando de matarlos? —Ayumi asintió. — Se trata de personas que por culpa de los nuestros terminaron así, ¿Matarlos, de verdad, soluciona todo? ¿No crees que es esconder la evidencia de las cosas que hicieron mal los sangrepuras?

—No del todo. ¿Yuki, te has puesto a pensar en cuanto es que ya han sufrido esos seres? —El tono de la albina se había suavizado considerablemente, logrando que Yuki se preguntara en silencio por el verdadero humor de la vampiro. — Muchos de los que están allí, acabaron ellos mismos con su familia, sólo digo eso. Ya no tienen consciencia y viven enjaulados. No creo que les afecte más el matarlos. —Yuki la miró un poco escéptica, no creía que de verdad planeara llevarlo a cabo. — No digo que sea una buena idea, sin embargo, nadie ha pensado qué hacer con ellos.

—Entiendo lo que dices, pero suena un poco drástico. ¿No podemos hacer otra cosa? —Preguntó, esperando una respuesta positiva, aunque sabía que no había manera de estabilizarlos completamente. A menos que alguien los alimentara y se mantuvieran con las tabletas. Su rostro se tornó serio, estaba considerando realmente la opción, pero tras unos segundos se percató de que los vampiros de ese nivel no toleran las tabletas en su mayoría o el efecto dura muy poco. Tendrían que beber la sangre del vampiro que los había transformado o la sangre pura de otro. —¿Qué hay de nuestra sangre? —Sugirió Yuki de pronto, como si fuera cualquier cosa.

Ayumi abrió los ojos para luego estrecharlos.

—De ninguna manera. —Dijo firme, Yuki estuvo a punto de preguntar por qué, sin embargo, la albina no le dio chance alguno. — Eso no se dice y no se hace, y no es porque respete mucho las tradiciones y creencias de nuestros ancestros y demás sociedad vampírica. La sangre no se da así como así, debes de tenerlo siempre presente. Sin importar la situación debes de pensar a quien le das tu sangre. —Pronto, Ayumi se dio cuenta de que había sonado igual que su primera tutora, quien continuamente la regañaba. Respiró y decidió hablar con un tono más gentil. — ¿Sabes que entregamos más que líquido, verdad? —La sangrepura asintió. —Entonces entiendes que nos pondríamos a merced de los otros. Si hiciéramos lo que dices, tendríamos que liberarlos, pero el efecto de nuestra sangre no es eterno. Como no podemos alimentarlos siempre porque nos haríamos amantes, tendríamos que mantenerlos con las tabletas. Con el tiempo eso no sería suficiente y volverían a las andadas. Los cazadores tendrían que cazarlos y nos culparían de los desastres que hubieran, ellos y los vampiros, incluidos los que "ayudamos".

—Ese sería el peor de los escenarios.

— Y el más probable.

Ambas se sumieron en un profundo silencio que no era incomodo, extrañamente. Yuki miraba el suelo, aunque a veces la miraba discretamente. Pensaba en la lógica apabullante de aquella explicación.

—¿Quién lo hará? —Preguntó Yuki, dándose por vencida y aceptando los hechos.

—Lo haré yo, es lo justo tratándose de mi idea. —Aquella voz carente de emociones se había ido y ahora, la voz de Ayumi expresaba una resignación aplastante.

—¿Por qué no dejas que lo hagan los cazadores? —Inquirió Yuki, sin duda, aquello debía ser lo más práctico, sin embargo, una sonrisa sardónica se coló en el rostro de la líder.

—Los encargados de esa tarea solo lo disfrutarían. Los cazadores serios no pueden perder el tiempo con eso, de forma que, seguramente enviarán a otros. No se puede disfrutar con la muerte de alguien, aunque lo merezca.

—¿Por qué estás dispuesta a cargar tú con el peso de la muerte de esos seres? No creo que sea sencillo… Yo, bien, podría ayudar. —Yuki no lo meditó a fondo y cuando razonó sus palabras se dio cuenta de que no podría hacerlo.

—Porque es lo que debo hacer. Los Kuran, hasta donde sé, nunca convirtieron humanos, probablemente es el único linaje limpio. Tan sólo mi hermana transformó a dos. —Sin que Ayumi lo notara, Yuki arqueó una ceja disimuladamente, estaba confundida.

—"_Tan sólo mi hermana" ¿A qué se refiere?_ —Sin embargo, no pudo darle más vueltas al asunto.

—No lo tomes a mal, pero no podrás ayudarme en esto, por mucho que quisieras, tu alma es demasiado pura para el trabajo. Será mejor que no te involucres en esto.

—_¿Qué quiere decir con eso? _—Preguntó para sus adentros.

—Yo cargo con la muerte de mis padres, de la persona que cuidó de mí y con la muerte de la familia de Zero. —Dijo con un tono lúgubre. —No es que me guste admitirlo, pero de alguna forma, ya estoy tocada. Encargarme de darle descanso a las almas atormentadas, aminorará un poco el peso de todo lo que hemos hecho como especie. Brindarles un fin, puede ser lo menos que podamos hacer.

Yuki sentía que debía de decirle algo amable a la albina, después de todo, le había confesado algo demasiado personal, pero también se sentía un poco incapaz. ¿Qué podía decirle exactamente? Entonces, pensó en cómo se sentía cuando se enteró que su madre y su padre se habían sacrificado por ella, en todo el dolor que sintió y en que la había ayudado a entender que no había sido su culpa. Sin duda, que Kaname hubiera estado con ella fue determinante, así como el que las cosas se dieron sumamente rápido. Tal vez fuera lo último.

—No te preocupes, Yuki. Las cosas saldrán de maravilla. —Una sonrisa forzada se coló antes de continuar hablando. —Al menos esas. —El gesto no desapareció, pero a Yuki le pareció que cobró un poco de frialdad ¿Serían imaginaciones suyas? —Como sea, es todo lo que quería consultar, de momento, contigo.

Yuki meditó unos segundos más, a pesar de que lo más probable era que Ayumi ya la quería fuera de su habitación, sin embargo, algo la detenía. ¿Y si daba el paso? ¿No era mejor sacar el tema a esperar con todos sus pensamientos y demás carcomiéndole? Además, era obvio que ella ya lo sabía, puesto que la miradas de odio habían regresado (aún cuando, tan solo días atrás, Ayumi la veía normal, como si nada hubiera pasado). Tenía que ser responsable por sus actos, así que, tal vez, debería iniciar con aquello. Explicarle a la albina lo sucedido… Su mente trabajó rápidamente en procesar el mandato y razonarlo, sin duda, podría explicarle, le costaría mucho, pero era algo que estaba dentro de sus capacidades. Pero ¿podría disculparse por haber hecho eso? Yuki no se arrepentía para nada del beso, ni de la mordida, tampoco de la forma en que se había dado.

¿Cómo se lo tomaría Ayumi? ¿Pensaría que era una cínica por decírselo? ¿Y si finalmente no lo sabía y había malinterpretado aquellas miradas? ¿Y si le exigía una disculpa y no podía dársela? Además, ¿Qué pensaba Zero, y que pasaría si Ayumi le decía que ella le había dicho y él no había hablado para nada? Probablemente, lo último era un tanto cierto, pues ellos habían estado "mejor" que antes (por lo menos, ahora que había estado con ellos, pero no podía decir mucho, puesto que su presencia aún les incomodaba).

Se dio cuenta de que llevaba, por lo menos, dos minutos sentada en la habitación, con la mirada perdida; pero Ayumi no le había dicho nada, había esperado pacientemente a que ella se moviera. Notó que, también, la albina estaba de la misma forma que ella.

* * *

_Acordarse de todo ello, aún con el tiempo que había pasado, se le hacía algo difícil. Se tocó el brazo como si sintiera frío, aunque era un frío imaginario, puesto que fuera, aún con el final del verano, había todavía una temperatura completamente agradable. Con menos de una semana había bastado para que aquel brazo roto se reparara y llevaba más de un año tratando de reparar a su adolorido corazón. Dolía todavía lo que había pasado; el dolor le recordaba diariamente aquellos días. Inhalo profundamente, llenándose los pulmones de aire, contuvo su respiración y exhaló. ¿En qué momento se había hecho costumbre? No sabía responderse, en los últimos meses había cambiado tanto; quizás una madurez anticipada se había instalado en su cuerpo. El casi perder la cordura también había ayudado a ese cambio._

_Miró hacia la ventana y contempló momentáneamente el atardecer. Aquella respiración profunda volvió. Estaba cerca._

* * *

**NOTAS**

* Cuando Ayumi pregunta: "¿_Sería como _Lolita_?_" sí, es una referencia a la _Lolita_ de la historia del mismo nombre, autoría de** Vladimir Nabokov** y de la que** Kubrick** hace una película.

* La parte del concierto... más metida por gusto mío que por otra cosa. El tour es el _TOUR 2010 go on the RAZZLE DAZZLE_ de mis adorados **BUCK-TICK** y vamos gente, vale la pena, bastante. La primera frase que aparece es de la canción _Hamushi no You ni_ (Como los insectos alados) y el resto, es la letra de BOLERO... ¡Romántica y perfecta!


	35. Un nombre y una plegaria

**Disclaimer:** La serie Vampire Knight (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de Matsuri Hino. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

**Importante:** Spoilers del manga

**Resumen:** "Mis manos no tendrán ninguna utilidad sin ti. Los hilos de la felicidad unen a las personas, pero estos ya han sido cortados" Si pudieras cambiar miles de mañanas por un solo ayer, ¿lo harías?

* * *

**Un nombre y una plegaria antes del amanecer**

Cuando entró a la Antigua Casa del Consejo de Vampiros, los que estaban dentro guardaron un silencio sepulcral. El factor sorpresa funcionaba espectacularmente, sino, aquellos no tendrían esa cara, como si el diablo se encontrara dentro del edificio. A pesar de que en un momento, había pensado en avisar al Consejo, decidió al final no hacerlo. Ayumi caminó con singular gracia, ignorando a todos los vampiros que se detenían a hacerle reverencias o los saludos que le debían, pasó de largo, para el disgusto de la mayoría.

Subió las escaleras escoltada por una docena de vampiros que preguntaban cuál era el motivo de su visita y que si necesitaba que reunieran al Consejo; otros decían que ya estaban llamando a los demás miembros para dar comienzo a una junta improvisada, pero uno solo dijo "¿Usted necesita algo del doctor?", a lo que ella no respondió más que con una sonrisa fría. Aquel vampiro al que le decían "Doctor", no era más que el encargado de la elaboración de tabletas y tenía a su cargo al montón de nivel-E. Era por todos sabido, que aquel Doctor probaba las nuevas tabletas en ellos.

Entró sin molestarse en tocar la puerta de la oficina, total, si no estaba él, aún podría encontrar lo que necesitaba, pero si el doctorcillo se encontraba, entonces, no tendría que regresar a terminar. El hombre chilló un _¿Quién me interrumpe?_ Y ver a la albina en el umbral de la puerta le bastó para pedir disculpas con el rostro desencajado.

—Me da el mismo gusto verlo, Doctor. —Dijo Ayumi mientras entraba a la oficina con un paso firme. Cuando los demás vampiros iban a entrar detrás, ella sonrió y les prohibió el paso. —Lo siento, señores del Consejo, pero será una plática privada, espero puedan entenderlo. —Los nobles asintieron aunque no estuvieran muy de acuerdo en dejar a la _sangrepura_ a solas con el hombre. Inspeccionó el lugar con la vista, pero no encontró nada que pudiera considerarse sospechoso, era una simple oficina.

—Ayumi-Sama, ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? —Habló finalmente el hombre con un tono de cortesía fingido. —Ella lo miró fríamente mientas se sentaba en el sillón delante del escritorio. Por un momento, el doctor rogó porque encontrar algo la albina que la hiciera relajarse un poco, pues el aura que le transmitía no auguraba nada bueno para él.

—Quisiera saber quién demonios autorizó la creación de las nuevas tabletas. —A pesar de la forma en que había salido la oración, la ex prefecta no parecía realmente molesta, lo cual le alivió un poco. Sin embargo, eso parecía que sería peor. Además, tampoco sabía por qué el repentino interés si las tabletas ya llevaban un tiempo en "circulación". El silencio duró menos de tres segundos, pero la albina exigió una respuesta que no llegaba.

—No hemos hecho nuevas, tienen la misma fórmula de un principio. —Dijo a manera de respuesta, sin atreverse a mirarla. Se sentó del otro lado del escritorio, escondiendo su rostro detrás de la pequeña torre de carpetas que estaban colocados a los lados.

—Lo diré una vez más y espero la verdad: ¿Quién permitió que se crearan nuevas tabletas? —Esta vez notó como alzaba la voz, empezando a mostrar enfado.

—No sé de qué me habla. —Mintió el doctor, sabía que no la engañaba, pero buscaba crearse un poco más de tiempo hasta que se le ocurriera algo coherente con lo cual excusarse.

—Mire… —Comenzó a decir con la boca tensa, aunque tras un segundo se obligó a relajarse. —… Aquí sabemos de qué jolines estoy hablando. —Finalizó con una sonrisa amable que incomodó al hombre. Pero aquel no respondió. —¿Fue Sara, no? Ella se lo pidió y usted autorizó que se hicieran nuevas tabletas para ayudarle ¿Me equivoco? —Un suspiro de desesperación salió por sus delicados labios y decidió comenzar a presionar más. Obviamente sabía que lo que había dicho era totalmente cierto, pero hacerse la que no tenía conocimiento era simplemente para saber si alguno del consejo había colaborado con aquello. El doctor no podía autorizar a sus subordinados sino tenía antes él la autorización del Consejo.

Tomó de la torre de documentos el primer folder y leyó nada de relativa importancia.

—Ayumi-Sama, se lo dije, no sé de qué me habla. —Replicó el hombre con cierto nerviosismo.

La albina hizo caso omiso del doctor y continuó checando y tirando los papeles sobre el escritorio. Silbaba una melodía que denotaba profunda indiferencia. Se sentó en el sofá del hombre y leyó los documentos frente a ella.

—Uy, qué pena. —Murmuró sin quitar los ojos de los folios. —Parece que siempre sí tenía razón ¿O me dirá que el "Sujeto W" no es Shirabuki-San? —Clavó la fría mirada en el doctor que temblaba. —Tsk, debió ser más listo que esto, si es que ella confió en usted para la elaboración de las tabletas. W… Quizás alguna otra letra como P… pero, en fin.

—¡Ayumi-Sama, por favor, puedo explicarlo! —Suplicó el doctor, observando la figura de la vampiro levantarse del asiento, extendiendo las garras.

—Empieza, que tu tiempo corre rápido.

—Sara-Sama, ella… ella me pidió hacerlo ¡Mi vida estaba en juego!

—Vida que ya no tenías… ¿Hay alguien más implicado o sólo eres tú? —El doctor respondió rápidamente un "Solamente yo". —¿Dónde están los… —Echó una mirada rápida al papel en su mano, para completar la información—…45 sujetos de prueba? —El hombre no respondió. —¿Por qué no respondes? ¿Dónde están los nivel-E en que se probaron las tabletas?

—No eran nivel-E, señorita, Sara-Sama se llevó las tabletas a la Academia Cross, los sujetos eran…

—Estudiantes.

—Así es, Ayumi-Sama. —El doctor bajó la cabeza ante la "sangrepura".

—¿Sabes algo? No me dijiste nada que no supiera, así que tienes que sorprenderme, de eso depende tu vida. —Dijo con una sonrisa divertida, acorralando al hombre en la pared.

—Se pueden remediar los daños que causan. —Dijo rápidamente mientras miraba a la vampiro directamente. Seguro que, bajo otra situación, siquiera se hubiera atrevido a eso, pero necesitaba que ella le creyera. Ayumi se le quedó viendo con una ceja elevada, preguntando sin palabras el cómo. —Necesitaría sangre de otros como usted para elaborar nuevas tabletas.

—¿Necesitas? —Bufó— ¿Quién te dijo que tendrías el trabajo? —Preguntó con un tono de burla. —¿No adivinas? Ya no eres útil.

Ayumi inmovilizó al hombre ocupando su fuerza y clavó los colmillos en su cuerpo. Le tomó varios minutos drenar el cuerpo del doctor. La única explicación a por qué había hecho eso, era porque no dejaría huellas de sus actos. Evidentemente, los demás vampiros se darían cuenta de lo que había pasado y preguntarían, pero nada que no pudiera responder. Tal vez un simple "Nos estaba traicionando" solucionaría todo y no le cuestionarían más, aunque entre ellos formularan un montón de teorías. Continuó leyendo los documentos, donde sólo había un montón de nombres de compuestos y cifras, constatando el resultado de otros experimentos que él mismo había realizado anteriormente.

Tras asegurarse de que no había rastros de sangre en ella, salió de la oficina ante la mirada de los hombres del Consejo.

—¿Dónde están los nivel-E? Pensé que estaban a cargo del doctor… —El tono natural de la vampiro no levantó sospechas y le indicaron el lugar: abajo del edificio, en lo que serían las mazmorras. Pidió cortésmente que se le llevara ahí, petición que prontamente fue obedecida. Al llegar ahí, con mucho disimulo, se cortó el dedo con sus propias garras lo que provocó que los vampiros del deplorable nivel se alborotaran.

—Parece que su sangre los altera, señorita. —Comentó uno de sus acompañantes, mientras la hacía retroceder unos pasos. —Es increíble que ellos tengan el olfato más fino de todos los vampiros.

—Ya lo creo. —Comentó con una sonrisa arrogante, sabiendo que la sangre que olfateaban no era la suya, al menos, no totalmente, aún tenía rastros del preciado carmesí de Kaname fluyendo por sus venas. Se secó el dedo en el interior de la manga del kimono y se atrevió a pasar al vampiro que antes le detuvo el paso. —¿Cuántos hay dentro? —Preguntó mirando al frente, donde no alcanzaba a notar realmente las jaulas donde estaban aprisionados los deplorables chupasangre.

—Unos 70. —Respondió al segundo. —Si quiere saber el número exacto, podemos hacer el conteo ahora mismo.

—No es necesario, de cualquier manera, éste es el último día en que ven lleno este lugar. —Dijo Ayumi, acercándose a la jaula de su lado izquierdo donde había, por lo menos, veinte vampiros, hombres y mujeres; éstos, a su vez, se acercaron rápidamente. Ninguno mostraba miedo, más bien hambre y desesperación.

—Ayumi-Sama, me temo que no entendemos a que se refiere. —Intervino uno de los consejeros tras ella.

—Hoy estas jaulas se vaciaran, pero tranquilos, no los dejaré ir. Así que si me disculpan, me quedaré sola con todos ellos.

Los nobles estuvieron a punto de hablar, de mostrar que estaban en completo desacuerdo, sin embargo, de alguna forma no consiguieron hacerlo y terminaron obedeciendo las ordenes de la _sangrepura_.

* * *

Yuki y Zero custodiaban la entrada de Sara en la Asociación de Cazadores, aceptando en silencio todas las miradas reprobatorias y los comentarios. Cross no intentó decir nada para arreglar la situación, sabiendo que era inútil y que sólo aumentaría el enojo de los cazadores. Zero condujo a través de la sede a la sangrepura y su séquito hasta el área de habitaciones. La mayoría de ellas estaba abandonada por los hombres y mujeres que las ocupaban al enterarse de la llegada de Shirabuki y los otros.

—No está mal para tratarse de un escondite. —Dijo Sara ante la vista frente a ella: una habitación con el suficiente espacio para que ella y sus niñas durmieran y un baño. —Quizás con un poco de decoración se vea mejor ¿No crees, Takuma?

—No es un complejo hotelero, confórmate. —Le dijo Zero. —Hay reglas: No puedes salir de aquí, para nada, Takuma-Senpai y ellas tampoco. No se abre la puerta. —Sara hizo una ligera mueca de disgusto, sin embargo, no se quejó abiertamente. —Cualquier cosa que necesites, escucha: que en verdad necesites, me la pedirás a mí, a nadie más. Las comidas te las traeré yo, así como lo que llegues a requerir, nunca nadie más.

—De acuerdo, Zero-kun, así será. —Respondió con una sonrisa. —Y… Ayumi-San, ¿Dónde está? —Preguntó mirándolo con genuina curiosidad.

—Fue por algunas cosas que creyó que necesitarías, de compras, se puede decir. —Respondió con seriedad, de manera que ella ya no preguntó más.

—¿Yuki se quedará aquí? —Preguntó nuevamente, mientras se sentaba en una de las camas de la habitación. El peliplata no respondió esta vez y Sara volvió a embozar aquella sonrisa tan característica de ella. —Ya veo, sería difícil para ambas convivir en un espacio tan reducido.

Zero no dijo nada, como si aquel comentario no hubiera sido pronunciado. Sabía que lo que acababa de decirle la sangrepura era totalmente cierto y que no tenía forma alguna de rebatírselo. Se acercó a la puerta para salir, aun con lo cobarde que aquel movimiento luciera.

—Gracias, Kiryuu-kun. —Dijo Sara con aquella imperturbable sonrisa. —Ya verás que todo saldrá de acuerdo a nuestros planes.

—Eso espero. —Finalizó inmutable.

* * *

Después de salir del cuarto de Sara, se le pidió a Zero que fuera a la oficina del Presidente. Mentiría si dijera que no sabía porque se le había mandado llamar, venía la hora en que los cazadores le reclamaran su osadía y que además se entrometieran en lo que no les correspondía. Al llegar ahí, solamente se encontró con Yagari-Sensei y Kaito y claro que con Cross, pero pensó que los demás también estarían ahí dentro.

—¡Es una gran tontería, Cross! —Gritó Yagari. —No sólo de parte del tonto de Zero, también de tu parte y de la mocosa. ¡Esconder aquí a la sangrepura! Nos convertiste en el blanco de Kuran.

Zero reparó en que, a pesar de que a los tres los llamaba idiotas, recalcaba que él lo era más. Sin embargo, se quedó callado, con la espalda pegada a la pared. Agradecía que Ayumi aún no se presentara en la Asociación o tendría que estar escuchando también las quejas que los cazadores daban.

—Y no culpo al sangrepura, que con tantos vampiros que hay dentro a mí también se me antoja armar una masacre. —Comentó Kaito, mirando también al pobre hombre en su escritorio.

—Es temporal… Tampoco es como si fueran a vivir aquí permanentemente. —Se defendió. — Además, dudo que nos quedemos tranquilos para siempre.

—Pero hubiésemos tenido más tiempo para planear algo en caso de que Kuran decidiera hacernos una visita. —Contraatacó Touga, que empezaba a encender su cigarrillo. —¿Así que, de quien fue la grandiosa idea? —Cross se quedó callado, que pensaran lo que quisieran, además, Sara ya estaba dentro.

—¿Fue de Hiou? —Preguntó despectivamente Kaito. —¿Y qué poder tiene ella para decidir que se hace aquí?

—Fue mi idea. —Dijo finalmente Zero. — Yo acepté esconderla aquí. Ni culpa de Cross, ni de ella.

—¿Tu idea? ¿Y por qué demonios se te ocurrió traerla aquí? —Espetó molesto. —¿Ahora somos beneficencia para vampiros?

—La única razón por la que la traje fue porque me prometió ayuda para vencer a Kuran. —Respondió Zero, ya cansado de la discusión que parecía no acabar.

—¿Y tu noviecita no te puede ayudar? —Comentó Kaito. —¿No se supone que ella también tiene el poder para detenerlo?

—Ayumi no es tan poderosa como él. —Intervino Cross. —Su poder es limitado, principalmente porque nunca se ha enfrentado a algo como esto. —Mintió.

—En pocas palabras, es una inútil. —Dijo Takamiya, provocando el enfado del peliplata.

—Kaito, cállate. —Le dijo Zero como advertencia.

—¿Qué? No estoy diciendo algo que no sea verdad. Siquiera aquella vez que la atacaron pudo defenderse; admítanlo: es un inútil.

El peliplata se lanzó contra él, dándole un puñetazo en la mandíbula antes de que Yagari lo sujetara.

—¡Suéltame!—Ordenó el alumno a su maestro, jaloneándose.

—Kiryuu-kun, basta. —Le pidió Cross. —Kaito, por favor, sal de aquí. —Se masajeó la sien izquierda mientras con la mano derecha señaló la puerta.

—¡Ahora los cazadores deben estar del lado de los vampiros! —Exclamó molesto el joven profesor.

—Kaito, ya escuchaste: sal. —Pidió autoritariamente Touga, sujetando aún a su impulsivo alumno.

—Eres un idiota, Zero, deberías darte cuenta de eso. —Le dijo antes de salir de la oficina, sobándose la mandíbula.

—_Eso ya lo sé_. —Pensó para sí mismo el peliplata.

Tocaron la puerta a los pocos segundos y el Presidente respondió con un "adelante". Yagari soltó a Zero y ambos concentraron su vista en otro lado que no fuese la puerta.

—¡Ayu-Chan, qué…! —Empezó a decir entusiasta el Director, antes de ser interrumpido por la albina.

—¿Qué le sucede a Takamiya-Sensei? —Preguntó con un gesto de extrañeza. —Normalmente me mira feo, pero ahora…¡Oh! —Soltó al ver a Touga y a Zero.

—Siéntate, Ayumi. —La aludida hizo caso, mientras procesaba como había sido llamada. —Sabes que Kaito no es el único molesto por la decisión que tomamos, los demás cazadores también tienen opiniones similares. —La albina asintió, no estaba diciendo nada que no supiera o esperaba. —Tenemos que ser conscientes que estamos rompiendo las reglas de este lugar que ha sido hogar de varias generaciones de cazadores; a los otros no les gusta que tú, como _sangrepura_ que eres, estés aquí tomando decisiones como si fueras líder en la Asociación. —Nuevamente asintió, tratando de descifrar mentalmente a donde quería llegar exactamente con eso. —Les he explicado la situación lo mejor que he podido, así como he respondido a todas las preguntas que me han hecho.

—Sé que así lo estás haciendo, Cross y me disculpo por eso, no tendrías que hacerlo. —Dijo la albina, con una suave reverencia que duró unos segundos.

—Sé que lo sabes, Ayu-Chan, no te estoy reprochando nada. —Dijo el Director mirándola. —También sabes que los cazadores no se mostrarían muy accesibles si quisieras ser tú quien explicara eso, así que, de momento, no importa si das o no la cara. Y, es preferible que no lo hagas. —La ex prefecta levantó el rostro y exigiendo en silencio una explicación, miró a Yagari que parecía entretenido con el humo del cigarro y luego, miró a Zero que estaba absorto en la vista de la ventana. —Sé que notas cada mirada alrededor tuyo, así como los comentarios que te persiguieron al entrar y llegar aquí y sé que sabes que no se detendrán. A lo que me refiero, es que, necesito saber si en verdad planeas quedarte aquí. —Ella respondió con un "sí". —Si esa es tu intención, entonces continuaré: los cazadores aceptan tenerte aquí, pero con una condición: tendremos que tenerte bajo las mismas condiciones que Sara-Sama.

Zero ni Yagari dijeron nada, así como siguieron sin darle la cara. Ayumi no esperaba una fiesta de bienvenida, pero tampoco que la mantuvieran encerrada como prisionera. Bajó el rostro a su regazo, un tanto humillada por la situación, pero sabía que tenía que aceptar.

—La alternativa es que no te quedes aquí y regreses a la Academia, pero si te vas, no vas a poder venir aquí a tu antojo. Tendrás que quedarte con Yuki y Aidou-kun. —El Director observó que torcía la boca mostrando su completo desacuerdo, pero no dijo nada más.

—Hice un trato con ella, no me puedo ir. —Murmuró sin atreverse a mirarlo. —Supongo que acepto. —En respuesta recibió un suspiro de inconformidad.

—Kiryuu-kun y yo, nos encargaremos de ti. —Dijo el Director levantándose de su asiento para despeinar su cabello.

—Gracias. —Dijo con un tono de resignación.

—Hiou. —Intervino Yagari después de todo el tiempo que había durado aquella conversación. —Tienes que mejorar tus habilidades y rápido, dile al tonto de Zero que te ayude. —Ayumi no evitó soltar una risita y asintió.

—Lo haré, gracias por el Consejo.

Al terminar la plática, Ayumi se despidió con una reverencia y salió de la oficina con un paso lento y pesado, nada común en ella. Zero no fue tras de ella como esperaban, ciertamente, su padre y su maestro, en lugar de ello, siguió con la mirada perdida en la ventana. Hubiera seguido así de no ser por la tosecita que dio Cross que lo sacó de sus pensamientos y entonces, salió sin decir nada.

* * *

En cuanto Ayumi había entrado a la habitación, se había dado cuenta de cuanto cambiaba para los vampiros. En la mañana no la había visto arreglada porque Sara mandó por él, para que empezaran a bajar las cosas que se llevaría a la Asociación. Así que verla tan diferente… Lo que más le molestaba era que había tenido el atrevimiento de usar perfume para ocultar su olor, ni siquiera el hecho de que trajera la ropa de su hermana le enfadaba tanto. Olía a flores de cerezo, no era un aroma espantoso o empalagoso, pero no le gustaba que hubiera decidido tapar _su_ marca. Él no lo había hecho aun si una parte de él le exigía hacerlo, mucho menos porque había visto a Yuki, ni porque ese día fueran a la Asociación. No entendía por qué Ayumi había ocultado su aroma.

Tal vez sonaba muy posesivo, pero ahora que tenía algo único con ella, le parecía estúpido que ocurriese aquello. Se detuvo a pensar por un momento que era lo que exactamente quería con ella. Su lado racional le decía que de una buena vez parara con todo, porque si cada dos por tres peleaban, no había razón para seguir en esa malsana relación. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar consciente de ello, había algo que desconocía y le rogaba que no la dejara, porque ese comportamiento inmaduro ya pasaría y podrían estar juntos de nuevo.

* * *

Ayumi se dirigió a la habitación que había ocupado durante el incidente de Navidad, tal y como Cross le había dicho. No se molestó en esperar a que Zero la siguiera, no cuando lo había percibido un poco lejano. A lo mejor buscaba su espacio y necesitaba tiempo. Ya no quería presionar ni un poco más las cosas, quería ser un poco perezosa y dejar que se acomodaran poco a poco. Que fuera lo que Dios o quien fuera quisiera.

Al entrar, pensó en cerrar la habitación, pero no encontró un verdadero motivo para hacerlo, después de todo, nadie que no fueran el peliplata o el Director la molestaría. Esperó unos segundos de pie sin hacer nada y luego soltó un suspiro de puro alivio. Se bajó de los zori y entonces empezó a caminar sin ningún motivo en específico.

Sin importar que la puerta se abriera en esos instantes, comenzó a desanudarse el cordón que sujetaba su pesado obi y al terminar, dejó que la caja del obi se deshiciera y permitiera que la seda roja callera al suelo. Echo una mirada para observar la forma que había obtenido la preciosa tela y comprobó que era una montaña a sus espaldas y un río rojo alrededor de sus pies. Aquel kimono era una obra de arte se le viera por donde se le viera, seguro su hermana se hubiera retorcido por haberlo ocupado para cumplir deberes. Se sentó en el suelo y delineó las suaves arrugas que se formaron en el obi, deformando un poco las flores y ramas del cerezo que estaban pintadas y bordadas. Era un acto demasiado infantil, pero no tenía nada más que hacer. No quería empezar a pensar y terminar divagando sobre cosas inútiles.

Tomó la posición de loto, ignorando por completo que aún llevaba el kimono encima; estiró los brazos y contempló la nada. Sentía que la cabeza le pesaba una tonelada y tenía un pequeño martilleo y nauseas, y todo por la defectuosa sangre de los nivel-E, además, el perfume que llevaba encima, aunque discreto, no ayudaba en nada. Decidió entonces tomar un largo baño, pero reparó en que no había bañera ahí, así que tendría que ser una ducha corta bajo la regadera. Por el valor de las prendas que llevaba, se vio obligada a desnudarse en la habitación. A punto de poner seguro en la puerta, el pomo giró en su mano, señal de que alguien iba a entrar. Sintiendo la presencia del cazador peliplata, soltó la perilla y dio unos pasos atrás para permitir que la puerta abriese.

Se lanzó a su cuello para abrazarlo, alzándose en puntillas como siempre. Con sólo acercarse se dio cuenta de la molestia de Zero y susurró un "Lo siento", consciente de que fuera lo que fuese lo que lo tenía enojado era su culpa ¿De quién más si no? El peliplata se hundió en el hueco que quedaba entre su hombro y cuello y notó que la leve nota de perfume todavía seguía ahí. Se vio obligado a bajar la nariz hasta donde el cuello del kimono dejaba de tocar el cuello de Ayumi, cerca de su pecho y se dio cuenta de que el olor estaba en la ropa, más no en la piel de porcelana de la vampiro. Aquel perfume a flores de cerezo estaba combinado con el aroma natural de Ayumi, pero todavía lo odiaba.

Quitó con lentitud el kimono y dedicó mucho tiempo a acomodarlo en la mesa de la habitación, para después mirar la prenda despectivamente. ¿Por qué tendría que usar esos trapos tan costosos? ¿Para qué disfrazarse como su hermana? Todo había empezado con aquel cambio tan drástico de quitarse el color negro del cabello. Quizás Ayumi buscaba ser un clon de su hermana, casi ignorando que ya lo era desde que había nacido.

Mientras, la albina empezó a sentirse peor y echó a correr al baño, deseando que al vomitar, se acabara el malestar. Zero la encontró agachada con la cabeza metida en el excusado y dando terribles arcadas; corrió a sujetarle el pelo y darle palmaditas en la espalda, intentando descifrar cual había sido el causante del mal. Pasó poco más de un minuto para que la albina sintiera que su estomago se había vaciado por completo y pudiera despegarse de su agarre para jalar la cadena. Ahora se sentía agotada, mareada y todavía asqueada, eso sin contar que también apenada porque Zero tuvo que presenciar el "espectáculo". Se quedó medio minuto sin habla y con la cabeza abajo, percibiendo el incremento de su ritmo cardiaco y una leve capa de sudor. Ahora sí necesitaba de la ducha.

—Lo siento, no es nada. —Murmuró después, cubriéndose todavía la boca. Necesitaba salir inmediatamente del baño o aquel olor de la sangre revuelto con los ácidos estomacales la haría vomitar de nuevo. No pensó que fuera a ser así de asqueroso el castigo por lo que había hecho.

El peliplata le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y la sujetó cuando se puso de pie. Se encaminó al lavamanos y mojó una toalla con agua tibia para pasársela en la cara. Aunque quería preguntarle que sucedía con ella, una parte le dijo que no respondería. Así que se dedicó a quitarle la delgada capa de sudor que la cubría. Con delicadeza y mirándola fijamente la limpió. Ella correspondía a la intensidad del gesto, y como si fuera por eso, su respiración empezó a ser más calmada. Cuando ésta se volvió casi inaudible, retiraron ambos los ojos del otro. Ayumi fue entonces la que se separó y caminó a la ducha, desnudándose sin el menor de los cuidados.

* * *

Al día siguiente de su llegada a la Asociación, despertó sin Zero al lado, algo que de alguna forma esperaba. Como no tendría nada que hacer a lo largo del día, siguió acurrucada en la cama, sintiéndose muy a gusto con el calorcito de los cobertores; a pesar de que hacía unos días había entrado ya la primavera, aún se sentía un poco de frío en las mañanas. Estirándose lo más que pudo, tomó de debajo del colchón la bolsa que llevaba el día anterior consigo. Había ido a una librería y se surtió de un montón de libros y cogió el que estaba más pegado a la bolsa: _Por favor, cuida de mamá_ de Kyun-Sook Shin. Torció la boca al acordarse de que ese libro lo había leído su _hermano_ antes y se lo había dado para que lo leyera, ella no quiso hacerlo y se lo había devuelto. Pero después de contarle a Zero sobre él, decidió darle la oportunidad al libro. Tenía en la portada una hoja verde y el título en blanco; había escogido esa portada porque las demás tenían a una joven con flores rosadas y otras pocas, una madre tomando de la mano a su hija.

Cuando iba a la escuela (un colegio que abarcaba desde primaria a secundaria), una compañera a la que apenas hablaba, le preguntó dónde estaba su madre, ella no sabía que responder exactamente, apenas tenía nueve años. La profesora que había escuchado aquello, reprendió a la niña y le había pedido disculpas. Todos sus compañeros tenían a su madre, no importaba que su padre no estuviera. Agitó la cabeza intentando sacarse eso de la mente y luego pensó que claramente no era el único infante en el mundo que había pasado por eso.

Había llegado a la mitad del segundo capítulo cuando golpearon la puerta, gritó un "Adelante" mientras dejaba el libro sobre la cama y se estiró para desemperezarse. Cross entraba con una charola con su desayuno y parpadeó sorprendida.

—No tenías que hacer esto. —Le dijo con una sonrisa de pena.

—Lo sé, pero hay mucha gente y sabrían que te dejé salir para que desayunaras. —Respondió dejando la charola en la mesa con la que habían adicionado la habitación.

—Gracias.

—¿Dormiste bien, Ayu-Chan? —Preguntó dándole una brillante sonrisa, tratando de animarla porque no se veía en las mejores condiciones.

—Sí, creo que sí. —Respondió con un tono que sonó convincente. —La verdad no me quejo…. Aunque creo que más adelante lo haré; me desesperaré aquí encerrada. —El Director soltó una risita un tanto forzada.

—¿Las cosas no van bien o sí? —Ayumi bajó la mirada hacia su regazo y se limitó a asentir. —Lo imaginé; sin embargo, han estado antes así. No te preocupes.

—Últimamente lo que estoy haciendo es exactamente eso, aunque no sé qué tan bien o mal esté.

* * *

Zero no pensaba encontrarla despierta, pero le alegró encontrarla en la cama con un libro entre manos. Ayumi le sonrió cuando lo vio entrar con aquella mirada de cansancio y rápidamente le hizo espacio en la cama que compartirían si es que él lo deseaba. Aunque aquella cama fuera igual de pequeña que la de Zero, no le importaba en absoluto el apretujarse contra él, pero con lo agotado que se veía, quizás esta vez podía rechazarla. Pegó un poco su espalda a la pared y rió de manera discreta cuando el cazador se acomodaba -un poco indeciso-. Le encantaba notar que su cuerpo ya no se ponía agresivo cuando él se le acercaba.

—Pobre de ti… —Murmuró la albina cuando Zero se había acomodado junto a ella. Él no se movió a pesar de que ella volvió a su lectura.

El cazador se dio a la tarea de observarla mientras estaba absorta en la lectura. De vez en cuando, gesticulaba y arrugaba de una manera curiosa la nariz. Cuando él había llegado a la habitación, le faltaban pocas páginas para terminar así que esperaba de un momento a otro que cerrara el libro. De vez en cuando, ella también le da miradas furtivas para luego acariciarle el rostro o para acomodarle el cabello. No pronunciaron palabra ni ruido alguno, hasta que cerró de golpe el libro. Se levantó el silencio con el libro entre manos con una mirada extraña y así lo dejó sobre la mesa que estaba junto a la ventana; notó que su caminar también era extraño. Cuando se metió debajo de los edredones, se quedó bocarriba observando a un punto invisible en el techo.

—Zero… —Le llamó y entonces se giró para darle la cara. —Si yo preguntara las cosas que me preguntaste anteayer, ¿Me responderías?

—Creo que al menos haría el intento. —Dijo tras unos segundos.

—¿Cómo era tu madre? —La pregunta vino de pronto tan directa. Zero se quedó en silencio, sin saber que decir, después de abrir los ojos como platos. Volvió la vista al techo y se quedó observando como ella un rato atrás. Tras dudar durante segundos abrió un poco la boca como si fuera a responder, aunque no salió ni una sola palabra. La había cagado y lo supo al notar la expresión melancólica del otro. —Yo… no debí preguntar eso. Perdón, Zero. —Se disculpó y lo abrazó. Sabía que eso iba a pasar, entonces se preguntó por qué demonios hizo la pregunta.

—¿Mi madre? —Repitió el final; sentía que había confundido las palabras y que quizás no le cuestionaba sobre ella. Casi siempre pensaba en sus padres, las únicas ocasiones en que no lo hacía, era cuando pensaba en como vengarlos. ¿Por qué quería saber tan repentinamente de su madre? Llevaban poco más de medio año conociéndose, ¿Por qué en esos momentos? Quizás esperaba que ya hubiera un grado suficiente de confianza como para hacerlo. Le correspondía a él decidir si iba a responder o no, aunque por el tono culpable de la vampiro sabía que de verdad se había arrepentido. Mirándolo desde otro punto, era justo que él respondiera a la pregunta, un tanto difícil, sí, pero ella había respondido a las suyas.

¿Cómo podría darle respuesta a la pregunta de la albina? No era bueno describiendo, al menos así lo sentía ¿Así que cómo podría decirle como era de maravillosa su madre? Recordaba la sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro cada vez que aprisionaba a su hermano y a él en un fuerte abrazo, o su expresión de felicidad cada vez que le contaban de un nuevo avance que hubiesen tenido en las prácticas de cacería o en la escuela.

—Era… buena… —Atinó a decir para sorpresa de Ayumi, que ya se había hecho a la idea de no recibir contestación alguna. —… en todos los sentidos: buena madre, buena esposa, buena cazadora… —Zero se sonrió con las reminiscencias de viejas memorias donde su padre siempre les decía a Ichiru y a él lo afortunado que había sido por encontrar a una mujer como ella, a veces lo decía cuando estaban de frente a su madre, causando que soltara risitas mientras se ruborizaba, otras tantas, cuando iban los tres a algún lado. —También era gentil y nos mimaba demasiado. —Admitió sintiendo las mejillas un tanto rosadas, no quería que después la albina le hiciera bromas con que era el _niño consentido de mamá_. Entonces, el sonrojo desapareció ante un nuevo gesto de pasmo, no quería pensar en sí mismo como el preferido de alguno de sus padres. No quería pensar que alguna vez Ichiru tuvo razón al creer eso; sus padres los adoraban a ambos, de igual forma. Su madre y su padre les repartían el mismo amor sin importar en absoluto sus capacidades. Su hermano estaba equivocado, completamente, se dijo. Si bien era cierto que en la mayoría de las culturas el primogénito (especialmente, el varón) era el hijo "preferido" o "más importante", para él no había diferencia en el trato de ambos.

En silencio, la vampiro de ojos zafiro escuchaba atenta, sintiendo un sinfín de emociones procediendo del cuerpo de Zero. Esas emociones llenaban un poco su pecho, pero también la hacían sentir sola. Su madre _adoptiva_, Isobel, nunca se había acercado a ella ni la había hecho sentir querida. Shizuka, si hubiera querido, hubiera podido cumplir con la función de su madre, pero rechazó la idea por la misma razón que ella: por su sangre impura y la traición al linaje que representaba. El viejo no tenía esposa, de manera que no convivió con ninguna otra mujer. Así que otra pregunta se formó dentro de ella.

—¿Cómo es tener una madre? —Preguntó con genuina curiosidad y extrañamente, poco segura de sus propias palabras, como si nuevamente hiciera una pregunta que no debiera. Zero arqueó las cejas para luego fruncir el ceño. Se quedó nuevamente meditativo. ¿Cómo responder a eso? Incluso era una cuestión más difícil de contestar que la anterior. Una fracción de él, sintió que responder a esa pregunta, era como presumir. Cuando los segundos se transformaron en minutos, Ayumi continuó abrazándolo. —Sé que es algo triste y molesto que esté preguntando eso, pero el tonto libro me hizo pensar mucho sobre mi familia. En pocas palabras, no sé por qué decidió seguir con el embarazo, es decir, no sé si _ella_ en realidad deseaba tenerme o lo hizo por papá. No sé qué tendría en mente... Pensándolo bien, quizá más fue la decisión de papá, después de todo, si me hubiera querido no creo que me hubiera entregado tan fácil... como lo hizo.

Zero sabía a que se refería, pero tampoco tenía algo que decir a ello. De pronto se sintió tremendamente solo y deprimido. Incluso sintió que se le encogía el corazón y un abismo se lo tragaba. Se tardó un instante en comprender que la que se sentía así era Ayumi y que él "solamente" estaba experimentando una empatía extrema, una condición que no sabía si apreciar o si aborrecer. La rodeó y apretó con fuerza, de la misma forma en que ella había hecho en un intento de tranquilizarlo cuando supo lo que había hecho Kuran. Pero la opresión en su pecho, provocada por la albina, seguía sin desaparecer.

—No debería estarte diciendo eso, es... patético. —Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de minimizar inútilmente lo dicho. De alguna forma, sé que te he dicho todo eso para llamar la atención. —Nuevamente se quedó sin palabras, pero siguió sujetándola. Le gustaba estar así acurrucado en aquel delgado cuerpo cálido.

—_Quizá no lo entiendes porque no deberías entenderlo, porque eso no te concierne. Que ella decidiera tenerte por una u otra razón, no te sirve de nada saberlo. Estás aquí, sujetándome y sujetando, al mismo tiempo, el cadáver que queda de nosotros. Ambos nos aferramos al recuerdo de los muertos._ —Empezó a amodorrarse con rapidez y le costaba demasiado sólo el hecho de mantener abiertos los ojos y sin embargo, había podido pensar en eso, pero no logró exteriorizarlo. —_Mejor así._ —Se dijo, aquello sonaba muy cruel en su cabeza, cuánto no lo sonaría en palabras dichas. —_Quizá deba ser así. Hay cosas que es mejor no saber._— Ayumi acarició su cabeza, contemplándolo con ojos tristes. Aquellos eran movimientos realizados mecánicamente, aunque no por ello, menos sinceros.

En la delgada línea en que Zero se encontraba (todavía luchando por mantenerse despierto), pensaba en que pronto los momentos tranquilos como esos se harían más escasos. Entonces, aquella sensación aumentó un poco en su pecho y soltó una bocanada de aire temblorosa y un nudo se le alojó en la garganta, un nudo formado por un montón de palabras que no se atrevía a decir o que por una razón u otra no abandonaban su cuerpo. No sabía si ella podría notarlo.

Los recuerdos se harían polvo fino y blanco como la arena; todos esos momentos tranquilos se consumirían y se harían ceniza que serviría para hacerlo avanzar. Así funcionaba.

Recordó con detalle en la noche (no tan lejana) en que intentó ahorcarla, en lo que se dijeron después y en como ninguno se había movido cuando ya no quedaba nada más que hacer en ese momento. Pensó en lo que sintió al besarla, abrazarla y acariciarla, todavía lamentando un montón lo que había sucedido. Desde ese instante, eran halcones encadenados. Se preguntó hasta que punto aguantarían los picotazos y las heridas infectadas.

¿De verdad tenía el valor y las ganas de reparar su corazón? Pero no la quería soltar, no todavía, no estaba listo. No podía ni quería dejar ir a otra persona importante y luego lamentarse. No de nuevo. No podía ser tan idiota como para permitirlo, otra vez.

¿Pero eso era amor todavía? ¿En algún momento lo había sido? Esas preguntas no comenzaron a responderse siquiera, pues el sueño lo abrazó con fuerza y fue incapaz de zafarse de su agarre. Tal vez debía ser así.

**_Si sólo pudiera cambiar miles de mañanas, por un solo ayer... no dudaría en decirte cuanto te quiero, te abrazaría sin pensar en el que dirán, me encontraría con tus pupilas, andaría a tu mismo ritmo sin un solo secreto, no nos separaríamos de nuevo..._**

* * *

**NOTAS**

Ya, ya sé que no avancé mucho, pero bueno, el próximo capítulo si tendrá ya lo referente a la destrucción de la Asociación. Sólo hago tiempo. Aunque bueno, llevo 4000 palabras escritas y no veo para cuando esté. La uni me quita bastante y además ando de lectora beta, así que ando un tanto ajetreada y apenas logro escribir. Además, también e intentado actualizar mi otro fic, pero estoy en las mismas.

Bueno, dejando ese drama de lado...

El resumen del capítulo y las líneas finales, son de la canción** Yoake mae no Inori** (_Plegaría antes del alba_) de **Angela Aki**. Si tienen oportunidad, escúchenla, es muy hermosa. (De pronto se me ha ocurrido hacer un soundtrack a lo _**ghostgirl**_ xD).

Son las 5 am así que seguro se me pasan un montón de cosas, pero tengo sueño, así que ya lo aclararé luego. Así que buenos días, los dejo, esperando que les nazca escribirme un review o así : 3, no pido mucho.

**Muchas gracias. **


	36. Réquiem para el fin del mundo fauvista

**¿Hola? **Bien, bien, no hay excusa, ya andaba de vacaciones pero al parecer había más cosas que tenía que hacer que escribir ¿Cuánto pasó? O_O ¡Casi 5 meses! Pero para compensar** hay dos capítulos...** Ah... espero ya acabar pronto (cosa que seguramente pasará, después de todo, el manga ya acabó) y es que tengo nuevos proyectos, quizá no dentro del fandom, pero sí hay varias cosas que están como borradores (Entre ellos, algunos capítulos de mi fic pausado _Confundida_ de** Nana, **one-shots de** La Legenda de Korra** y uff de** Utena**) No los entretengo más, mejor lean ¿de acuerdo?

Muchas gracias a los que siguen leyendo esto y por supuesto a **kiriegrati**, **Addicted-trancer** y **Rose** por sus reviews y favoritos durante este tiempo de hiatus xD Ya, a lo que toca.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** La serie Vampire Knight (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de Matsuri Hino. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

**Importante:** Spoilers del manga

**Resumen: **Estando la batalla tan cerca hay cosas que se pueden pasar por alto, sin embargo, fechas y decisiones necesitan prioridad. Los involucrados lo sabe, así que van preparando su camino de la mejor forma posible.

* * *

**Réquiem para el fin del mundo fauvista **

Pasó cerca de tres minutos vomitando en serio y otros tres más contraída, sintiendo las mismas ganas de vaciar el estómago que en un principio, pero sin expulsar nada más que aire. Era una sensación dolorosa y sentía que de un momento a otro se quedaría sin respirar. Zero seguía dándole palmadas en la espalda y sosteniéndole el cabello como desde hacía unos días. El doctor de la Asociación, había dicho que ella estaba sana y que no tenía nada que le provocara los terribles vómitos, las náuseas y los mareos, al menos desde su punto de vista. Él tenía razón; su cuerpo sólo estaba sacando toda la sangre mala que había consumido. Pero no podía decirle, aun cuando el doctor había sugerido que era posible que fuera psicosomático, debido a todo el estrés que el cambio de vivienda (y las condiciones a las que la estaban sometiendo) le había provocado, así como el verse de pronto rodeada de cazadores. Cross y Zero se habían mostrado de un tanto de acuerdo.

Se levantó con su ayuda y se lavó los dientes. Casi no tenía ya nada, lo sabía porque ya se sentía mejor que el primer día en que había hecho eso. Se volvió en el espejo y Zero la despeinó terriblemente, a cambio recibió un mohín de disgusto. Se cepilló el cabello con rapidez antes de salir con él, rumbo a la habitación de Sara, tarea que realizaba para mantenerla a gusto. Se dedicaba a entretenerla de diferentes maneras: a veces le leía o respondía preguntas que la sangrepura tuviera para ella. Sara era una persona lista y podía tener muchísimos temas de conversación, probablemente por el tiempo que llevaba viva, así que, pese a que a veces la molestaba, se podía decir que era agradable pasar el rato con ella, cosa que le sorprendió.

El peliplata se quedó tras la puerta que separaba el pasillo de la habitación, realmente no era necesario pero él se tranquilizaba, así que no se lo negaban. Aparte, no había mucho que pudiera hacer ahí, no desde que los cazadores se enteraran de que él había permitido la entrada de Sara. El tiempo que permanecía cuidando a Ayumi, también lo aprovechaba para prever cual sería el próximo movimiento de Kuran. Ya había pasado poco más de dos semanas y se sorprendía de que no hiciera ningún ataque. La ansiedad le decía que no tardaría en aparecer. Trataba de mantenerse ocupado en esas sencillas cosas y de no alejar sus pensamientos. No quería pensar en nada de lo que sucediera fuera de las puertas y rejas del edificio.

Ponerse a escuchar a hurtadillas lo que Sara preguntaba en el tiempo que Ayumi permitía, le parecía un tanto aburrido, pero no podía irse. Se sentía ansioso cada vez que la albina cruzaba el umbral de la puerta y cerraba tras ella, como si le fuera a pasar algo. Y eso que llevaba apenas unos días haciéndolo. Quizá era precisamente por eso. Fuera como fuera, se la pasaba ahí escuchando a Ayumi hablar casi sin callarse, contrario a lo que pasaba cuando estaba con él. Ese día estaba más callada de lo normal, desde que había despertado no había dicho demasiado. Apenas había desayunado y se había vuelto a acostar en la cama en cuando hubo sentido que la comida se le había bajado. No la molestó y se tiró junto a ella para hojear uno de los libros que tenía Ayumi. Tras unos minutos, empezó a colocarse en posición fetal y a soltar gemiditos de dolor que luego se transformaron en espasmos y finalmente, en profundas arcadas.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar que Ayumi alzaba la voz dentro de la habitación. Se escuchaba molesta y sintió que su estomago se llenaba de ansiedad. Abrió la puerta con brusquedad y con la Bloody Rose de frente, apuntando a Sara que estaba sentada con aire inocente, mirando a Ayumi.

—¿Sucede algo, Zero-Kun? —Preguntó con curiosidad Sara. El aludido la ignoró y concentró su atención en la albina que se mantenía con los brazos cruzados y con una evidente molestia. La ex prefecta respiró conteniéndose y luego agitó la cabeza.

—No pasa nada, Zero. —Le dijo pero era evidente que no era cierto. —Hoy no quiero leer más, ni responder a otra pregunta boba. —Tras esto salió, pero el cazador no se movió del lugar donde se había quedado y clavó su vista en la sangrepura que seguía sin ningún cambio en el rostro.

—Sólo le pregunté por qué no está festejando su cumpleaños. —Soltó con la misma tranquilidad de antes, mirando con esa extraña pasividad al peliplata que ahora tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. —¿No debí hacerlo?

—No deberías meterte donde no te llaman. —Le respondió antes de salir.

* * *

Yuki estaba cansada, se la había pasado con Aidou tratando de avanzar con la formula de las nuevas tabletas, pero tomando en cuenta sus conocimientos sobre el tema, se tornó un poco tortuoso. Aidou le había dicho que podía sólo, que bastaba con que ella le diera su sangre para hacerlo, pero Yuki no quería eso. Necesitaba algo con lo cual mantenerse ocupada.

Ayumi había sido la que les había dado la información sobre como revertir el efecto de las otras pastillas y eso bastó para confirmar las hipótesis que Aidou tenía y éste, de inmediato, empezó a trabajar. Yuki al saber cómo podían frenar el daño que Sara había creado, se ofreció a dar su sangre y para su extrañeza, Ayumi aceptó. La sangrepura se dijo que posiblemente era por lo débil que se encontraba debido a la "enfermedad" o lo que fuera que la tenía en cama. También sabía que aunque se hubiera ofrecido, Zero se negaría rotundamente. Ahora que lo pensaba, no entendía que podía tener tan mal a la albina. Ella, bajo su nueva condición de vampiro, no se había enfermado y la otra estaba _verdaderamente enferma_. El Director le había dicho que llevaba días vomitando, no importaba si comía o no y que las tabletas no le ayudaban tampoco. Se lo había confiado porque necesitaba saber si ella sabía de alguien que pudiera ayudar, pero sí él que conocía tan bien a los vampiros no encontraba uno, ella tampoco sería de mucha ayuda.

—Aidou-Senpai… —Murmuró apenas, pero bastó para sacarlo de su estado de concentración. —… Tengo una pregunta. —El noble asintió para que continuara. —¿Alguna vez te has llegado a sentir mal? Ya sabes, físicamente, como por ejemplo, que te duela la barriga… —El rubio la miró por unos segundos y se rascó la barbilla, intentando recordar si había tenido un momento así.

—Que yo recuerde, no. —Dijo tras varios segundos. —¿Por qué, se siente mal? —Preguntó un poco alarmado.

—Oh, no, no. —Respondió agitando las manos. —Se me ocurrió de pronto… supongo que por todo esto. —Dio una mirada al laboratorio en el que estaban. Aidou se le quedó viendo con gesto de que no le creía nada, pero no hizo ningún otro comentario. —¿Por qué un vampiro vomitaría? —Aidou hizo un gesto de profundo asco nada disimulado, algo que se esperaba francamente la sangre pura. Yuki no dijo nada, esperando que respondiera a la pregunta. Después de un par de segundos, el noble parecía poder darle una respuesta.

—Pues… creo que podría darse en cuestiones similares a las que se da en los humanos, ya sabe, envenenamiento o quizás una intoxicación y… en el embarazo; recuerdo que mi madre las tuvo cuando estaba embarazada de mi hermana menor. —La sangrepura no pudo articular palabra alguna ante lo que Aidou había dicho.

—_¡Por Dios! _—Gritó en su mente. — _¡¿Embarazada?! ¡No, no! Seguramente sólo se trata de la primera posibilidad. _—Se dijo, pero ahora en su cabeza rondaba la idea de que Ayumi tendría un bebé. —Un bebé… —Murmuró para sí misma, apenas moviendo los labios. ¿Y si fuera cierto? Se llevó una mano a la cara y pegó el pulgar a su barbilla, pensando en ello. —_Relájate, Yuki._ —Se dijo, mientras trataba de que su respiración se normalizara.

Cuando estuvo a punto de preguntarle algo más Aidou, golpearon la puerta y no tuvo más remedio que abstenerse. Parecía que Yuki no había escuchado el llamado, así que el noble fue el encargado de levantarse y abrir la puerta, encontrándose con Maria.

—Disculpa, Aidou-Senpai ¿Se encuentra Yuki-Sama aquí? —Aidou asintió dándole a entender que él pasaría el recado a la líder de los dormitorios, así que ella continuó. —Están llegando un montón de cosas para Ayu; me gustaría saber dónde podría dejarlas o decirles a los mensajeros que las lleven.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas? —Se atrevió a preguntar curioso el noble.

—Bien… regalos y arreglos florales, presentes en otras palabras. —Llegados a ese punto, Yuki alzó la cabeza de golpe, como si fuera consciente de algo.

—¿Regalos? ¿Por qué?—¿Serían regalos de los nobles por lo del bebé? —_Ni siquiera estás segura de que sea cierto. _—Se regañó.

—Hoy es su cumpleaños. —Respondió la noble albina. —Han estado llegando desde hace un par de horas. —Yuki parpadeó un par de veces y después suspiró aliviada; se estaba tomando demasiado en serio lo del embarazo. Pensó momentáneamente en el montón de regalos, nada le costaría llevar todos los paquetes a la Asociación y de paso hablar con Ayumi. Pero después le supo idiota hacerlo. Tanto como mandar un montón de regalos a una sangre pura en tiempos como eran aquellos.

—Maria, puedes dejarlos en el living, después se los haremos llegar. —La pequeña noble asintió ante las palabras de la líder.

—Ah… mph, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría preguntarle si es que tiene modo de contactarla. —Yuki la observó con curiosidad, así que ella continuó.- No me responde el teléfono, así que supongo que lo habrá dejado.

—Vuelve después de que recibas los paquetes. —Dijo Yuki mientras buscaba una hoja en blanco entre el montón de papeles que Aidou tenía en el escritorio.

—Gracias y con permiso. —Tras esto, Maria los dejó solos nuevamente.

—Lo había olvidado. —Dijo Aidou cerrando la puerta. —Mi madre lo mencionó hace unos días que hablamos, junto con el rumor de que Ayumi-Sama mató a los nivel-E. —Yuki alzó la cabeza al escuchar esto. No había tenido oportunidad de hablar sobre ello con Ayumi. Pero los rumores desde hacía un par días estaban presentes, incluso en la Academia los había escuchado. Los alumnos comentaban que incluso había tenido problemas con los cazadores por aquel atrevimiento y que algunos de los vampiros del consejo también se habían molestado por tomar deliberadamente la decisión. Había tardado en salir la información, pues suponía que Ayumi debió matarlos el día que sacó los informes del doctor y de eso hacia exactamente 17 días. No tenía sentido ese lapso de tiempo. —¿Cree que sea cierto?

—¿El qué? —Preguntó mientras garabateaba en un trozo de hoja.

—Pues el que Ayumi-Sama sea la culpable de eso. La verdad es que yo no sé qué pensar, menos viniendo de ella. —Admitió Aidou encogiéndose de hombros. — Los sangre pura son… —Se calló en seco y trató de continuar con la fórmula de la nueva tableta.

—Lo sé, Aidou-Senpai… —Dijo con resignación Yuki, escribiendo en el papel el número de la Asociación. Al terminar, se quedó mirando el trozo de hoja y la respuesta al por qué de la enfermedad de Ayumi le llegó: se había _comido_ a los nivel-E. Era la forma más práctica para acabar con ellos, o eso supuso. Atraerlos con la idea de darles algo de ella y terminar matándolos a base de quitarles hasta la última gota de sangre. Se reprochó momentáneamente por no haber preguntado antes cuál sería el método por el cual se encargaría de ellos. Aquello también explicaba por qué no quería que usaran su sangre para la elaboración de las tabletas nuevas ¿De verdad, con tanta urgencia quería librarse de los deplorables vampiros? ¿Se había atrevido a medir las consecuencias de ese acto? Esperaba que Ayumi hubiera calculado todos los posibles daños de su acción.

* * *

Zero iba con un paso relativamente lento, casi dirigiéndose por inercia. En su cabeza, la plática que habían tenido antes de moverse a la Asociación comenzó a sonar como un eco lejano. Ayumi había sido vaga, pero le había dado ha entender que pronto cumpliría años. Si ella no le había especificado que día era, quizás era porque no quería un festejo, siquiera que le recordaran el día. Habían matado a su madre días después de que ella hubiera nacido, lo cual le daba una razón bastante lógica para no querer celebrar, sin embargo... ¿Aquello no quería decir que renegaba un poco de haber nacido? Y si a eso le sumaba el que ella no sintiera que vivía para si misma... Intentó ponerse momentáneamente en su lugar, aunque no fuera tan necesario puesto que, a él, tampoco le gustaban mucho los cumpleaños -ni siquiera había celebrado el último, unos días antes de que Ayumi llegara-.

Su malestar matutino también se explicaba y lo entendía perfectamente, pues el también se ponía de un humor incluso peor cuando se acercaba la fecha en que sus padres habían muerto. Para él funcionaba excelso el estar solo, para ella un poco de espacio no le haría mal; bastaba recordar cuando había sido el aniversario de la muerte de su padre y lo irritada que se había puesto por él. De momento, lo mejor era dejarlo correr y ya pensaría en que desearía hacer.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de doblar para llegar a la habitación, se encontró a Yagari parado en una pared del pasillo. Bien pudo haber dicho cualquier cosa, pero parecía que no quería que se enteraran que era el motivo que lo llevaba ahí. Zero no quería abrir la boca tampoco, así que, el único ruido que existía era el de sus zapatos chocando contra el piso. Finalmente, el profesor se cansó y le gritó:

—¡Muévete! El Presidente quiere que vayas a su oficina, para hablar sobre lo que está pasando en el Consejo de los Vampiros. A mí me la trae al pairo, pero Cross insiste en que se hable de ello. —Comentó antes de llegar a la oficina. —Supongo que quieren saber si tú sabías sobre los planes de Hiou.

—¿Qué planes? —Preguntó sintiéndose un estúpido, pero desconocía de que se le hablaba.

—¿Nadie te dijo? Casi nos veía la cara: nos propuso matar a los nivel-E si se le brindaba ayuda con lo de Kuran y lo hizo de cualquier forma. Además, los vampiros piensan que fuimos los de la grandiosa idea… Claro, tiene nuestro sello, pero ha sido tu mujer. —Alzó los hombros despreocupadamente. —Que te explique Cross a fondo.

—¿En que nos afecta si de cualquier modo lo hubiéramos hecho? —Preguntó Zero mientras abría la puerta, obviamente para zanjar la conversación.

—En que los vampiros creen que nos aliamos con ella. —Respondió desde el interior Jinmu, claramente escuchando lo dicho por el joven.

—Pasa Kiryuu-kun y cierra la puerta. —Dijo Cross tras el escritorio. —Hace unos días llegaron los rumores de que mataron a los nivel-E y que fue Ayumi. Si eso es cierto, nos ha metido en problemas con el Consejo.

—La verdad, no me sorprende que crean que estamos juntos en esto: está aquí encerrada, escondida de ellos. Quizás esto también lo planeó. —Comentó Kaito desde el fondo de la habitación. Zero le dedicó una mirada de enfado, pero hasta él sabía que no podía ser del todo falsa esa hipótesis.

—Kaito podría tener razón. —Dijo Yagari. —Hiou no es tonta, ni siquiera un poco.

—Si Ayumi realmente lo hizo, el Consejo ya hubiera venido por ella o exigido que se presente ante ellos ¿No es así? —Habló Zero, intentando alejar un poco las sospechas.

—Kiryuu-kun, Ayumi no ha salido de aquí desde hace dos semanas, ha permanecido aquí; no tiene coartada, estaba en el edificio del Consejo de Vampiros cuando sucedió el evento. —Dijo Cross. El peliplata no dijo nada, nuevamente había razón en los demás. —Además, no pueden presentarse aquí sin más, pues al estar en nuestros territorios, han de suponer que la estamos protegiendo.

—Lo que también resulta extraño es por qué no la están buscando, tendrían que haberla detenido al momento de cualquier forma, aunque supieran o no que ella lo hizo. —Dijo Jinmu.

—Esos chupasangre debían de estar cuando ella lo hizo. No tienen que sospechar nada. —Dijo Yagari. —Deben de estar seguros de que fue ella.

—Entonces, aunque hubiesen querido, no se atrevieron a detenerla por la sencilla razón de que no podrían, por sus poderes y por el lugar que tiene ella ahora. —Dijo Jinmu.

—Podría ser que los vampiros también estén curiosos y por eso no se hicieron nada para controlarla, y ahora estén a la espera del siguiente movimiento. —Dijo Kaito, tomando una actitud bastante seria.

—No creo que sea importante lo que evitó que la detuvieran, sino saber qué la llevó a hacer eso. —Habló Yagari para darle una calada al cigarro que tenía encendido.

—Recapitulando —Comenzó Jinmu- los vampiros creen que su líder se ha aliado con nosotros por haber matado a los nivel E y no han hecho nada, precisamente por eso.

—Si lo ven desde otro ángulo, —Habló Yagari, mirando a los presentes— que ella los matara, fue como si les advirtiera que les haría lo mismo, la prueba de eso es que no le importó matar al dichoso Doctor del Consejo y está claro: no le importa deshacerse de los que estén actuando a sus espaldas…

—Justo como Kuran. —Finalizó Kaito.

—¿Kiryuu-kun, ella te dijo algo? —Preguntó Cross desde su lugar, dándole una mirada para poder detectar alguna mentira que dijera. Zero negó con la cabeza y eso bastó para convencer a su padre. De alguna manera sabía que su hijo no taparía a Ayumi. —De cualquier forma, creo que al Consejo no le importan ni las razones que tuvo para hacerlo ni mucho menos los afectados: les molesta el hecho de que no son capaces de controlar a los sangre pura que ahora mismo existen. Sara, Kaname, Ayumi, Yuki, incluso los hermanos Touma, han hecho lo que han querido.

—Los del nuevo Consejo son igual a los anteriores; sólo les interesa mantener bajo su vigilancia y control a los sangre pura, y es obvio que algo están haciendo mal. —Dijo Yagari.

—Quizá no sólo es su culpa… —Habló Zero, sólo para ser mirado con molestia por los demás, exceptuando, por supuesto, a su padre.

—Nosotros no tendríamos que estarlos cuidando, a ninguno. —Respondió al comentario, Kaito, a la defensiva. —Nosotros, como la Asociación de Cazadores que se supone somos, estamos a cargo de proteger a los humanos de los vampiros, no a los vampiros de ellos mismos ¿O ya lo olvidaste, Zero? ¿Ya olvidaste cuál es el propósito de nuestra sociedad?

—Claro que no lo he olvidado, Kaito. —Dijo entre dientes, mirándolo con una tranquilidad que resultaba un poco inquietante— Pero desde hace más de un año que las reglas y propósitos de este lugar cambiaron, junto con las de los vampiros. No sólo tenemos que cuidar a los humanos, estamos…

—¿Qué? ¡No me digas que todavía crees en esas tonterías de la convivencia pacífica entre humanos y vampiros! —Habló con burla el joven profesor interrumpiendo al peliplata sin ningún reparo. — ¡Son unas bestias! Y bien sabes que los más bajos no son precisamente los del nivel-E ¡Ve lo que está haciendo el jefe de la manada!

—Lo que esté haciendo Kuran no involucra a los demás; por lo que sabemos, los otros no están de acuerdo en su forma de actuar en estos momentos. Además, hasta hace unos días, los de aquí estaban de acuerdo en que Kuran matara a todos los sangre puras… ¿No se supone que por eso rechazaron apoyar a Ayumi? Mantente en un bando, Kaito.

—Estoy en un bando, en el que siempre he estado. —Dijo Takamiya, viéndolo con desapruebo y un poco de sorna. —¿Y tú, Zero, en cuál estás ahora?

Los otros, hasta ese momento, habían decidido (de manera implícita) no intervenir ni dar algún comentario. Kaito y Zero tendrían que resolver sus problemas sin tener que meter a los demás, ni tampoco involucrar los problemas que tenían ahora mismo en la Asociación. Cuando el desacuerdo tomó ese cause, fue inevitable que los mayores prestaran atención y se pusieran alerta por si fuera necesario separarlos nuevamente. Jinmu y Yagari miraban de forma desaprobatoria a ambos jóvenes, haciendo comentarios internos sobre lo inmaduros que podían llegar a ser. Cross simplemente pensaba en lo que su hijo había mencionado momentos antes, dado que él también creía que lo que ocurría con los sangre pura era por causa suya. Salvo Sara y Kaname, los demás eran unos niños con demasiadas cargas para su edad, niños que necesitaban buenos adultos a su lado, no los adultos corruptos que tenían.

—Del que creo correcto.

—Tendrás suerte si no te traicionan de nuevo, Zero. —El peliplata sintió coraje al escuchar aquello, pero no podía reaccionar de la misma manera en que lo había hecho anteriormente y hacerlo, seguramente confirmaría un tanto la teoría que Takamiya le ponía. — Después de todo, ella intentó jugar con nosotros que intentamos…

—Kaito, cambia ese "nosotros"… —Soltó Yagari para sorpresa de los presentes. —Todos aquí sabemos que el único que ha intentado hacer algo por la mocosa, sacando al tonto de Zero, es Cross.

—Sea como sea, ahora que la niña está acá, debemos tomar una decisión sobre qué haremos si vienen por ella antes de que se aparezca Kuran.

—No creo que sea necesario, Jinmu. —Respondió el Presidente. —De hecho, deberíamos empezar a tomar acciones para prepararnos, pues el siguiente movimiento ya lo tenemos cerca. Tendremos noticias sobre Kaname-kun. Le vengo dando vueltas a eso desde hace unos días. —Confesó con un tono que denotaba preocupación.

* * *

Cuando entró a la habitación, el día ya había empezado a dar lugar a la noche. Ayumi estaba de pie, mirando por la ventana a la nada con los ojos melancólicos. Él se acercó despacio, pensando en que debía decir primero. Contempló la silueta que se formaba a contraluz y observó el tenue color naranja que adquiría la piel de Ayumi gracias al ocaso. Parecía absorta en sus pensamientos y eso le daba cierta intranquilidad a Zero, verla seria no era muy común y sólo significaba que debía preocuparse.

—Kaname vendrá hoy. —Zero no pudo reprimir un gesto de sorpresa para después emitir un gruñido. —De eso había ido a hablar con Sara hace un rato, pero empezó a decir estupideces…

—Significa que ya lo sabías. —Respondió con un tono algo defensivo que sólo la hizo moverse para darle la cara.

—En realidad, no estaba segura, solamente que me sentía demasiado ansiosa. Pero, de alguna forma, he podido saber que es cierto. Ojalá pudiera ser más clara; perdón.

—Iré a avisarle a los otros, Ayumi. —Ella asintió mostrándose de acuerdo, cuando iba camino a la puerta, la voz de la otra le detuvo.

—¿Podrías abrazarme antes de irte?

Él no podría rechazar aquella petición, incluso aunque hubiera querido, tan sólo con ver la figura temerosa que ahora era Ayumi y su rostro de niña regañada, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de hacerlo. La rodeó con sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo, recargando el mentón sobre la cabeza blanca de la vampiro, mientras ella intentaba devolver el gesto. Los dedos de pianista de Ayumi se enterraron en sus omoplatos cuando comenzó a llorar en silencio y Zero se sintió culpable, pensando que estaba así por el reclamo. Aunque ese pensamiento estaba un poco alejado de la realidad: la albina estaba asustada y el tan sólo pensar en la posibilidad de que pudiera pasar algo irreversible le hacia un hueco en el estomago y encogerse. Tenía un miedo atroz que la paralizaba. Zero la sujetó todavía más fuerte cuando los sollozos y los temblores aumentaron, besó su cabeza tratando de tranquilizarla.

—Ayu… ¿él te lo pidió? —Preguntó inseguro, sin saber que quería escuchar exactamente, que respuesta prefería. No era necesario aclarar a que se refería. Ella ni lo negó ni lo afirmó.

—Lo hice porque… de cierta forma quise. —Respondió dándole la cara. —Yo… pensé que era lo correcto.

—¿Ahora ya no lo es?

—No lo sé. —Agitó la cabeza y volvió a concentrarse en abrazarlo. —Fuese o no correcto, ya no hay mucho por hacer…

—Cualquier cazador hubiera hecho lo mismo que tú y sin pensarlo demasiado. —Le dijo tratando de tranquilizarla en ese aspecto y de darle a entender que aquello, a su parecer, había estado bien.

Su cuerpo se había caldeado con el de la vampiro, lo suficiente como para que empezara a ruborizarse, aunque sabía que no por el calor. Todavía le incomodaba que permaneciera tanto tiempo pegada a él, sujetándolo con firmeza y respirando cerca de su cuello. Acarició el largo cabello blanco mientras la observaba temblar aún. Los delicados labios de ella se abrieron pero de ellos no se escuchaba ninguna palabra. De un momento a otro, la suave voz de Ayumi inundó la habitación.

—Zero… No quiero que me dejes, no ahora, ni después. No quiero perderte… —Susurró conteniendo el nuevo acceso de llanto que amenazaba con salir. El peliplata se quedó muy quieto sin saber cómo reaccionar ni que decir a esas palabras, así que siguió sosteniéndola en silencio. —Aunque esto sea falso, aunque el estar contigo me traiga más dolor, aunque esto se acabe algún día… —Las manos de ella sujetaron el rostro de Zero y lo acarició, brindándole una sonrisa mientras lo hacía. —Soy una tonta egoísta, ¿Verdad? —La leve sonrisa desapareció rápidamente, pero se forzó a recomponerla. —Te amo, pero te amo lo suficiente como para dejarte ir si es lo que decides.

Cuando las manos de Ayumi estuvieron a punto de abandonar su rostro, él la frenó y las tomó entre las suyas. Pensó en la facilidad con que podía rodearlas y en todas las veces en que esas manos que se le antojaban pequeñas lo habían tocado y reconfortado. Pensó en si sería capaz de soltarlas y dejar que se fueran y si podría vivir sin volver a tener su suave tacto. Si no era capaz, debía arriesgarlo todo por ella y dejar de arriesgar por Yuki.

Cuando Ichiru hubo muerto, él besó el cadáver de la Yuki que había conocido. Ahora ya casi no quedaba rastro de ella, puesto que todo había sido arrancado por la vida que se había visto forzada a vivir a partir de que vencieran a Rido. Zero renunció a su propia felicidad para que Yuki pudiera ser feliz con la persona que amaba, pero eso no había significado que había renunciado al amor que sentía por ella. Ayumi le estaba diciendo que si él se lo pedía, ella renunciaba a ser feliz para que él lo fuera. Sin embargo, no aceptaría esa propuesta, no podría arrancarle la felicidad a alguien que le había ofrecido tanto, aun cuando no debía. Además, no había garantías de que si él dejaba a Ayumi, Yuki finalmente le correspondería, aunque le hubiera dicho que lo amaba todavía.

La sonrisa de la albina empezó a descender lentamente, junto con gruesos lagrimones, sintiendo como era que su corazón latía cada vez más lento, como si fuera a detenerse. El gesto de Zero transmitía el sabor del adiós. Besó las frágiles manos que aun sostenía en las propias, ante la mirada esperanzada que le ofrecían los profundos ojos. Él carraspeó un poco, intentando mantener la compostura, pero le era imposible. Abrió la boca para encontrar imposible el simple hecho de hablar.

—Ayu… ¿Qué te gustaría recibir como regalo de cumpleaños? —Preguntó nervioso. Se sentía incómodo por no poder responder a las palabras anteriormente dichas por la albina y se pasmó un poco cuando lo único que había podido decir era aquello. La había llevado a situaciones totalmente distintas y no se extrañó cuando ella adoptó una cara de sorpresa. Una intento de sonrisa le fue dado, pero extrañamente, eso no incrementó la sensación de haber hecho algo malo.

* * *

Cuanto más pensaba que te amaba, más me daba cuenta de que lo amaba a él ¿Es tonto, no? Amar con la misma intensidad a dos personas completamente diferentes, unidas solamente por el dolor y por la crueldad del destino, sin embargo, veo y siento de propia mano que es posible. Hoy nos enfrentaremos, una vez más. Me gustaría pedirles perdón a los dos, por amarlos tanto, por haber traído a su vida tanto dolor sin haberlo planeado, por no saberlos amar como ustedes me amaban, por inútilmente, tratar de corresponder a eso, de una forma tan incorrecta. También quisiera que me perdonaran aquellas personas que, sin tener que ver, han sido envueltas en esto, a los que han perdido la vida en una guerra idiota y por una persona como yo, que no lo vale.

He planeado de a poco cual será mi futuro y creo que, por primera vez, no me dejaré arrastrar por el destino. Al menos quiero pensar que la que está decidiendo esto soy yo y solamente yo y, que lo que haga, es para que el sufrimiento en su vida pare y que conozcan la felicidad sin que se vea opacada por lo que han tenido que vivir para llegar a ella.

Aquí no hay una puerta carmesí que me conduzca al descanso, simplemente, un montón de momentos y sucesos trágicos. La lluvia que nos empapa no es transparente. No hay un accidente automovilístico que nos arrebate al amor.

Adiós papá, gracias por todo, por los momentos en que me hiciste feliz, en que estuviste para mí, por lo que sacrificaste y por todo lo que me diste. De verdad gracias, y por favor, no estés triste para cuando me marche, porque nunca he sido buena con las despedidas; así que sonríe, sabes que es lo mejor para todos, aunque duela. No hay forma de decir cuánto es que te amo y que sin importar qué, siempre serás mi padre.

Adiós Zero, gracias por todo el amor que me ofreciste y que tú… gracias a mí, ya no recordarás. Gracias por estar conmigo, aunque te lastimé tanto, por las escasas sonrisas que me regalaste y por tantas cosas que ahora no puedo enumerar. Te pediré disculpas una vez más, porque, seguramente, cuando muera, cuando ofrezca mi vida para darte la oportunidad de ser feliz sin haberme conocido y cuando ofrezca mi vida para que Kaname haga lo mismo, no podré acordarme bien de ti, pensaré en los más grandes tesoros que me dio el destino. Siempre te amé, desde el momento en que te vi con aquellos preciosos ojos tristes y siempre lo haré, incluso después de que me olvides.

Adiós Kaname, gracias por sacrificar todo por mí, sin duda, tal como lo pensé en su momento, nunca podré pagar por ello. Por eso, en lo que será mi último acto de valor pienso darte lo único que puedo: una nueva vida, en la que espero, puedas ser totalmente feliz. Perdóname por orillarte a hacer tantas cosas equivocas y por no corresponder como debía a todo lo que me diste. Te amo, desde la primera vez en que me miraste con gentileza, tratando de tranquilizarme. Te amaré, incluso cuando cierre los ojos para despedirme.

Adiós, mis amantes.

* * *

**_Libera eas de ore leonis, ne absorbeat eas tartarus, ne cadant in obscurum_**

Zero sólo la dejó para cumplir con avisarles a los demás sobre el hecho de que Kuran iría esa noche y regresó a la habitación después de dar un pretexto tonto. El Director había intentado detenerlo, pero no había logrado nada ¿Sería posible que hubiera adivinado que se escondía bajo la máscara en que había conseguido poner? En otros momentos, cualquiera que se hubiera ido para llevar a cabo algo como eso le hubiera parecido un completo tonto por no saber priorizar. Sin embargo, ese podía ser el único momento y la última oportunidad que el destino o el titiritero les tendiera. Por más que se esforzara, cabía la posibilidad de que no pudiera derrotar a Kuran y entonces su lucha resultaría inútil… Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, tenía miedo a eso y a no poder protegerla. Y necesitaba consuelo, al igual que Ayumi que abiertamente aceptaba estar atemorizada. Lo único que necesitaba era sentirse amado nuevamente y aferrarse a alguien. Pero sentía que nuevamente la utilizaría y no quería volver a ver aquella mirada de decepción que se había plasmado en el rostro de la albina, esa cara llena de enfado y tristeza.

Todavía quedaba tiempo, el suficiente para abrazarse y consolarse mutuamente.

Tardó más de lo normal en girar el pomo de la puerta y empujar ésta para adentrarse en esa habitación de cierta forma desconocida. Cerró apenas hubo entrado y tuvo muchísimo cuidado al hacerlo, evitando hacer más ruido del necesario. Ayumi reaccionó al ruido que hizo la puerta, su pulso se aceleró de golpe y dio un respiro abrupto. Le causó un escalofrío el ver a Zero, envuelto en un aura diferente a la que tenía antes de salir. Se mordió suavemente el labio y esperó a que él se moviera hasta su lugar en la cama, porque de alguna forma, sabía que él iba a hacerlo. El ambiente se llenó de tensión, leve pero aun así palpable. La emoción que reinaba en su cuerpo era el miedo, pero dentro de ella había tanto que no sabía identificar cada cosa. Con ella podía hacer Kaname lo que quisiera, pero no estaba segura de poder soportar el que les pasara algo a los demás, a los que apreciaba. Eso la dejaba con la sensación de ser una total cobarde. Pensó en lo que Zero podría estar pensando, si él tendría el mismo miedo que ella, cómo podía seguir con la misma expresión inmutable. Pero no pudo resolverlo.

—Zero… —Lo llamó en voz baja y de una manera que hizo que él supiera que ella estaba pensando en lo mismo. Ayumi se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja antes de continuar, sintiendo como sus mejillas se teñían de un rojo brillante y escandaloso. Inhaló suavemente, pensando por última vez en si no se equivocaba con la decisión que había tomado. Cerró los ojos y aprobó nuevamente su elección, así que se animó a continuar. —Ya sé que es lo que quiero... —Clavó la mirada en él y le brindó una sonrisa diminuta pero sincera. —…Sólo por estos momentos quiero que nos olvidemos en que estamos envueltos: quiero que ames, yo… te necesito… y quiero, quiero que ames mi cuerpo... Quiero hacer el amor contigo.

Aquella confesión sonrojó tremendamente al otro vampiro, que se quedó mirando un rato la pared vacía frente a él, digiriendo lentamente lo que le acababa de decir y tratando de hacerse a la idea de que, lo que había escuchado, se lo había dicho Ayumi y no ninguna voz dentro de su cabeza que sonaba exactamente como ella. Movió con lentitud su mano derecha y la conectó a la izquierda de la albina, sintiendo, nuevamente, a consciencia el suave tacto de su piel.

—¿Estás... ? —Su garganta se sentía tan seca que se vio en la necesidad de tragar saliva.—¿Estás segura?

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? —La voz de Ayumi tenía un eco de inseguridad y fragilidad. —Sin embargo, sé que no depende solamente de lo que yo quiera. —El peliplata carraspeó y ella emitió una risita involuntaria. —Si tú no quieres, yo no te obligaré y en lugar de eso, pediré una cosa más al alcance como...

Zero se acercó despacio a su oreja y la besó, sujetándole la cara con la mano que tenía libre, sin embargo, ella no cambió su posición, quedándose de piedra al sentir como él descendía hasta sus labios con cortos besos. Y cuando llegó a su boca no recibió respuesta más que un temblor ligero e involuntario, producto de un nuevo y extraño acceso de llanto. El peliplata no podía ignorarlo, pero no quería darle más importancia, porque sabía que eso no la detendría y que acabaría llorando con más fuerza.

—Ayu, estoy aquí y seguiré aquí después de lo que sea que pase esta noche. —Le susurró despacio, intentando que cada palabra le quedara clara. —Es lo que puedo y quiero hacer para ti, estar contigo, aunque no me lo merezca. —Las manos de ella temblaron al escuchar eso, pero Zero las apretó más fuerte. — ¿Sabes? Si bastara con pedirte perdón mil veces cada día para curar la herida que te provoqué, lo haría sin rechistar, pero las palabras son inútiles, Ayumi. Así que estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que tú quieras, lo que tú necesites para que puedas aliviarte. Incluso… si después necesitas alejarte… —Ella se acercó lentamente y el cuerpo de Zero se estremeció. Las manos cálidas de Ayumi envolvieron su rostro y Zero volvió a sentir ese miedo a que lo abandonara.

—Lo nuestro es un lazo. Ambos nos atamos con la sangre y pasó que nos enamoramos a partir de eso. Siempre lo hemos sabido, pero aún así ¿Estás dispuesto a seguir?

Las palabras fueron dichas con total franqueza, con una honestidad que resultaba brutal, con todo y eso, tenían un tono amable que caldeó el pecho del peliplata. Ayumi nunca le había mentido en ese aspecto, recordaba perfectamente que se lo había dicho con anterioridad. Pero por alguna razón, pareció nunca importarle. Cualquiera podría decirle que era un cachorro hambriento de cariño y que hubiera aceptado cualquier gesto de éste y por eso era que la había dejado entrar a su vida. Una parte de él sabía que bien podría haber razón en ello, pero su alma le decía que no: que había aceptado a Ayumi por lo que era y por lo que le había dado. Porque ella se había entregado a él sin recibir nada a cambio. Incluso en los momentos en que se había confundido. También influía un montón que ambos compartían una orfandad por la que no debían de haber pasado, ambos sentían el mismo vacío, la misma soledad y tristeza desoladoras, así como el deseo de ser aceptados por cómo eran. Ayumi aceptaba el ser imperfecto que era él, y Zero aceptaba el ser imperfecto que ella escondía por miedo a ser lastimada nuevamente.

Ayumi abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver en la cara de Zero una sonrisa, genuina, honesta y la más preciosa que pudo haber ella visto jamás. Un calor dulzón la animó a devolverle el gesto y ella sabía: él le decía que estaba dispuesto.

Zero comenzó a besarla nuevamente con una suavidad y una lentitud que los hacía volverse conscientes de que estaban vivos y que ya no requerían del dolor y el sufrimiento que los había encadenado para darse cuenta de eso. Se apoyó con suavidad en su regazo para escuchar el latir de su corazón y colocó las manos en su espalda, acariciándola con gentileza. Instintivamente sus brazos se movieron a la cintura de Ayumi, se acercó tanto como le fue posible (aunque irremediablemente hubiera querido estar más cerca). Notó que ella no llevaba sostén, sintiendo sus pechos acunarle y un sonrojo le invadió, para luego sentir la barbilla de Ayumi sobre su cabeza y como aferraba su cuerpo, como si quisiera unirlo al propio. Se acercó a su rostro y besó sus parpados, quitando en el proceso la humedad que se había depositado en sus pestañas, producto de las lagrimas que había derramado. Una de sus manos se dirigió a su pierna y la acarició por encima de la delgada tela del vestido que estaba usando y se detuvo por un instante sólo para poder acomodarse y poder besarla a gusto, para poder tomar los labios de ella entre los suyos y trazar con la lengua diferentes caricias que complementaban las que se empezaban a dar en el cuerpo.

Decidieron hacer a un lado el miedo que sentían, y empujaron a la superficie la ternura y los sentimientos más blandos y cálidos. De alguna forma, pudieron bloquear a su mente de los sucesos que ocurrían fuera. Ya tendrían tiempo para preocuparse por Kaname y su guerra, por la existencia de Yuki y de la sangrepura que estaba escondida en una habitación lejos de la suya.

Minutos de silencio transcurrieron, Ayumi sólo necesitaba que Zero le ayudara a liberar todo lo que tenía dentro, requería urgentemente de él. Al peliplata le incomodaban tremendamente los calurosos temblores que le hacía sentir su novia y con tan poco movimiento. Cortos besos que iban desde su pecho hasta su oreja, insistentes y húmedos, agitaban su cuerpo y hacían que sus mejillas se sonrojaran repentinamente. Zero se sintió por un momento ajeno, como si ellos no tuvieran nada que ver y se preguntó a sí mismo si eso era lo que le había hecho sentir a Ayumi cuando se había consolado con su cuerpo, buscando el contacto físico para aliviar el vacío y la soledad que sentía.

—¿Está bien, para ti, el ser ocupado de ésta forma? —Susurró en su oído, casi leyendo el pensamiento que se había cruzado en la mente del peliplata. —¿No te importa que hoy quiera y necesite jugar?

—Ayu, creo que es la primera vez que no estás jugando.

Zero levantó las piernas de Ayumi y las colocó sobre las suyas, para tenerla más cerca y seguirla acariciando. La albina se estremeció cuando sintió la lengua del cazador deslizarse en su garganta, probando su piel y gimió cuando comenzó a mordisquearla con suavidad, sin la intención aparente de beber. No se dio cuenta de cuando había sido que sus manos se habían transportado al pecho del peliplata para acariciarlo, arrugándole la camisa en el proceso, tampoco de cuando sus caderas se empezaron a restregar con un ritmo constante con las de Zero. Poco a poco sintió contra su abdomen la presión del cuerpo del cazador y le mordió el labio como señal de que había notado su deseo. El peliplata tomó su cintura y la fue tocando con el mismo ritmo con que tocaba la piel desnuda de sus piernas, disfrutando del tacto que le ofrecía y de los besos que ella le daba en el cuello. Gruño muy suave cuando los labios de ella empezaron a jugar con su lóbulo y sus dedos se recreaban con los cortos mechones de cabello plateado, acercándolo discretamente por la nuca. Y notó con claridad como empezaba a trazar con los dedos un camino imaginario hasta su cuello, para seguir descendiendo y comenzar a abrirle la camisa, despacio. Cuando hubo terminado, la jaló para sacarla del pantalón y poder acariciar a consciencia la piel tibia de su abdomen y pecho. Exhaló tembloroso cuando, con delicadeza, Ayumi lamió la base de su cuello y su mano acarició el espacio que había entre el cinturón y su ombligo, sintiendo además un latido de su entrepierna, doloroso y clamando por atención. Zero sentía un montón de cosquillas gracias al largo cabello blanco que se deslizaba por su piel, cooperando con su dueña para estremecerlo, así que de vez en cuando soltaba pequeños resoplidos que amenazaban con convertirse en gemidos y gruñidos de puro placer.

El cazador dirigió las manos a la espalda de Ayumi y con tremenda lentitud, hizo descender el cierre del vestido rosa que todavía la cubría; ella no opuso resistencia alguna y se retorció a gusto cuando los dedos del peliplata empezaron a tocar la zona expuesta. Para ese punto del partido, a ella ya no le daba vergüenza que él viera su desnudez, mucho menos que la sintiera. Zero contempló con atención el blanco cuerpo de Ayumi, observó la longitud de sus bien formadas piernas y lo tersos que lucían sus muslos, su vientre plano y la turgencia de sus pechos. Casi soltó un suspiro de alivio al no encontrar los huesos de su torso visibles, siendo el responsable de ello el Director, que la había sometido a una tremenda dieta a fin de conseguir que engordara lo suficiente y recuperara aquellos kilos perdidos durante su _entrenamiento_.

Se buscaron en silencio, abrazándose amablemente y en aquel delicioso silencio, fueron capaces de escuchar el "friz" que hacia su piel cuando se acariciaban. Empezó a quitar el cinturón y bajó con cuidado el pantalón negro de Zero, notando que el bóxer estaba empezando a humedecerse por la excitación. Un pensamiento hormonal le pasó por la cabeza, imaginando el placer que le podría causar el gran miembro hinchado que se erguía bajo ella y el que ella misma podría proveerle. Cuidando no lastimarlo, al fin se deshizo de la única prenda que lo seguía cubriendo.

Se abrazaron. Sentados en el mullido colchón, no se separaron y comprimidos, se lamían el cuello y el pecho y jugueteaban con los mechones de cabello que caían en su frente. De vez en cuando, los suspiros se convertían en risitas y éstas daban lugar a mordidas inofensivas. Con suma delicadeza, recorrieron sus cuerpos, tocando a consciencia la cálida superficie que resultaba su piel, ahora coloreada de un tenue color rojo. Zero disfrutó de tocar desde los dedos de los pies hasta la cabeza de la albina, sintiendo a la otra hacer lo mismo. Ayumi se sentía como un instrumento tocado por las habilidosas manos de un músico con talento innato. Ambos sabían más o menos como y por donde tocar gracias a sus pocas –pero satisfactorias en su mayoría- experiencias anteriores, pero el tener un nivel similar de conocimientos en ese ámbito les agradaba y relajaba. No había presión de ningún tipo y lo mejor era que habían aprendido juntos, el uno del otro.

Ayumi fijó la mirada en Zero y sus ojos transmitían una inseguridad casi palpable; abrió la boca tratando de hablar, pero sentía la garganta demasiado seca. Era necesario que expresara con palabras aquel sentir. Tenía que ser sincera con él y quería que él fuera sincero de igual forma con ella.

—¿Te gusto? —Preguntó directamente, sin notar el tono que tenía su voz o como era que se había escuchado al decir aquello, concentrándose solamente en decirlo. Quería que Zero le dijera con franqueza que le encantaba todo de ella, o que le gustaba lo tersa que era su piel o que tenía un buen par de pechos, lo que fuera, lo único que deseaba escuchar era de la boca de Zero que le gustaba su carne. —¿Algo de mi cuerpo te gusta?

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido y recordó la charla que días antes habían tenido, aquella platica incomoda en la que la albina le confesó cosas sobre su antiguo novio, entre la que destacaba el que él había rechazado su cuerpo (por una razón muy válida, pero le había creado una especie de complejo). El cazador se quedó quieto por unos segundos, pensando en que podría responder. Claro que su cuerpo le gustaba, completo. De la cabeza a los pies era perfecta y sabía que no había sido el único que había pensado o que pensaba eso.

—Tus ojos… es lo que más me gusta de ti y tus manos, son preciosas… —Ayumi respondió a eso con una sonrisa de contento. Evidentemente sabía que le gustaba a Zero, pero quería escucharlo y quedar sin ninguna duda. Quería estar segura de que la amaba por completo, por simple capricho.

—A mí también me gustan tus ojos…. —Admitió con un tono juguetón mientras lo veía. El peliplata notó que parecía querer decir algo más, pero no quiso averiguar que era.

Se fueron recostando en la cama, quedando Ayumi debajo del cuerpo de Zero. Besó su clavícula y de ahí fue descendiendo hasta su abdomen, mordiendo, chupando y lamiendo cada centímetro de piel, escuchando la respiración agitada de la albina y disfrutando de ver como se retorcía cuando trazaba círculos con las yemas de los dedos. Al olfato del cazador llegó un tenue olor a humedad; era obvio que ella estuviera tan excitada como él, así que fue retirando con cuidado las pantaletas de bonito encaje. Acercó los dedos a su entrepierna, acariciándole los muslos y separándolos para explorarla. A pesar de ser la segunda ocasión en que la tocaba, sentía una curiosidad enorme; la primera vez había sido diferente porque la lujuria que sentía había sido creada por el sentimiento de soledad y la necesidad de tener a alguien a su alcance y casi no había disfrutado de lo que había hecho y de la satisfacción que le había provocado.

Ayumi se dejó hacer esta vez, evitando dirigirlo. Suspiró cuando el cazador comenzó a separar sus pliegues, acariciándola con la punta de los dedos y mojándolas con su deseo. Un gemido diminuto se escapó de sus labios cuando él encontró su clítoris y lo atrapó con el dedo índice y el corazón, rozándolo suavemente. Mientras hacía eso, Zero descendió para lamer con la punta de la lengua la piel de sus piernas, pensando que tan correcto sería morderla y dejó de pensarlo, sólo para arañarla con sus colmillos. Ella exhaló abruptamente y él dejó el hinchado botón para penetrarla con delicadeza con los dedos, moviéndose con lentitud dentro de ella, introduciéndose una y otra vez. El cazador fijó su mirada en ella, tomando nota de los gestos que hacia indicándole que lo que estaba haciendo le gustaba y mucho. Cuando comenzó a jadear, Zero le perforó el muslo con una mordida voraz, sin detener sus dedos y sin dejar de verla, bebiendo con avidez la dulce sangre que emanaba. Eran muchos estímulos a la vez; arqueando la espalda como si recibiera una descarga eléctrica, recibió el primer orgasmo.

Zero la abandonó momentáneamente, sólo para rodearle y besarla; ella sintió como los dedos húmedos del cazador se posaban juguetones en su cuello y en su cintura. Podía quedarse así por siempre, acurrucada en aquel pecho y caldeada por el bochorno que sentía en todo el cuerpo, especialmente en el vientre. Era curioso, pero hasta esa tarde, ella no había sentido nunca esa excitación tan… intensa, no había sentido ese tremendo deseo de entregarse a él, e incluso, se le antojaba algo irrisorio. ¿Por qué precisamente en esa situación? Quizás era por eso. Los colmillos de Zero la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad de ese instante, el ser torturada por aquellas agujas blancas le producía un placer terrible, era imposible negar lo masoquista que era. El cazador gruñía por lo bajo contra su oreja, como si se tratara de un animal embravecido, restregando inconsciente (o consciente) su rígida hombría contra ella, apretándose contra su vientre. Introdujo con suavidad la lengua en la otra boca para juguetear, aunque pronto el juego se convirtió en una particular guerra en la que querían ver quién era el que se dejaba vencer más rápido. Sus dedos volvieron a la entrepierna de la albina, haciendo que gimiera en su garganta. Él ya estaba bastante duro y caliente por la excitación, ella se sentía terriblemente húmeda y aunque le costara pensarlo, lista para recibirlo en su interior.

Ayumi sin pensar demasiado, siguiendo su instinto pasional, buscó su dura longitud y le rodeó con los dedos. Era un agarre firme pero agradable, un agarre que no se concentraba en un solo punto y que buscaba su satisfacción y no la tortura agradable. Sus dedos se deslizaron con una lentitud enloquecedora, con un toque a consciencia que le permitía sentir la suave piel mojada y caliente.

Se observaron por un instante, de una forma tan intensa y profunda que se estremecieron. Bastó con que la albina hiciera un leve asentimiento para que el cazador entendiera que ambos deseaban lo mismo en ese momento: amarse y abrazarse hasta fundirse en uno solo. Con sumo cuidado se colocó sobre ella y separó sus piernas, preparándose a penetrarla y guiándose con los dedos encontró su entrada. Ayumi enredó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Zero, escondiendo la cara de la mirada del cazador, sintiendo como era que estaba aproximando su hombría hacia su entrepierna. El calor que sentía en el vientre desde un rato atrás se acrecentó, como si quisiera hacer más agradable la _estancia_. Cerró los ojos e inhaló de golpe cuando él entró, sabía que había intentado que no doliera porque se tomó su tiempo en hacerlo, pero no había funcionado, a pesar de lo mojada que estaba. Sintió un dolor agudo que fue transformándose lentamente en un ligero ardor. Soltó despacio el aire a través de la boca, con el cuerpo tenso aferrado al otro y poco a poco gimió involuntariamente. Su pierna rodeó la cadera de Zero, justo cuando había pensado que ya no podía internarse más en ella, dándose cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba y un gruñido gutural salió de sus labios entreabiertos.

Zero la silenció con un nuevo beso y dejó que el cuerpo de ambos se acostumbrara a la repentina cercanía y al calor que emanaban, al nuevo ritmo que tenían sus corazones y su respiración, a ellos simplemente. Una de las manos de Ayumi le tocó el rostro con ternura, mientras la otra permanecía en sus hombros, manteniéndolo cerca de ella. Comenzó a moverse con lentitud dentro del cuerpo caliente de la vampiro, observando atentamente como su cara adquiría un gesto que no sabía colocar en el espectro del placer o en el del dolor, quizá sentía una mezcla de ambos. La respiración de ambos era audible y no solamente por lo cerca que estaban uno del otro y junto con ella, los sonidos provenientes de sus besos, así como gemidos y gruñidos cortos provenientes de su garganta.

—Zero… veme. —Le pidió con la voz ronca Ayumi, acariciando su pecho y tratando de controlar –inútilmente- su respiración.

Ambos notaron que tenían la mirada vidriosa y cubierta de rojo, reclamando en silencio probar su sangre, pero negándoselo de igual forma, torturándose con el simple deseo. Zero colocó las manos al lado de la cabeza de Ayumi, despejándole el rostro de los largos cabellos que se le pegaban y ella hizo lo mismo con los cortos mechones que le cubrían la frente. Las caderas de ambos continuaron moviéndose y sus cuerpos rozándose uno contra el otro, permitiéndoles sentir a consciencia su piel cubierta de una leve capa de sudor. Sus movimientos lentos pero profundos les estaban poniendo la cabeza en ceros, como si estuvieran bajo los efectos de un fuerte narcótico y de cierta forma, así era. Los latidos de sus corazones parecían martillazos en su cabeza y su respiración era fuerte y agresiva.

El ambiente de la habitación se llenó de un olor metálico y salino, perteneciente a la sangre de la albina y al sudor de ambos. Zero era el que _peor_ estaba reaccionando a esas condiciones, se sentía terriblemente hambriento y con ganas de torturarle de diversas formas. La gula de su lado vampirico le ordenaba penetrarla con sus gruesos colmillos, beber de ella o simplemente dejar correr su sangre y teñir su piel. Quería morder su cuello o volver a sus piernas, incluso podría morderle el antebrazo o las muñecas. Lo que fuera. Hacerla suya de diferentes maneras. Con estos pensamientos, los movimientos de su cadera contra la de Ayumi se aceleraron, obligándola a ella a hacer lo mismo para mantener el ritmo. Las uñas de la albina fueron dejando marcas en su espalda y nuca, sus colmillos en sus hombros. Él gruñó contra su oreja y aquello pareció excitarla aún más, porque la boca hinchada cambió de sitio y fue a parar a su cuello, justo del lado del tatuaje y lo lamió, degustando su cremosa piel. El cazador fue disminuyendo la velocidad de los embistes, pero no la fuerza.

Parecía que en cualquier momento, la albina dejaría de respirar; el hecho de verla casi hiperventilar debajo suyo y escucharla, entre jadeos, gemir y nombrarlo, lo excitaba. La presión que la pierna de Ayumi aplicaba a su cuerpo se hizo más fuerte y sus dedos se tensaron junto con el resto de ella. De verdad estaba disfrutando, se sentía feliz de que Zero la tuviera entre sus brazos y se moviera dentro de ella. Que amara su cuerpo y le diera todas esas atenciones, que le acariciara y besara... todo eso le calentaba el pecho y la hacía sentir amada, una persona que no estaba sola.

Mover las caderas, apretarse, jadear, gemir, probarse... parecía algo surreal, algo que le recordaba a los cuadros de Dalí, escenarios donde no era necesario tener un control del tiempo que transcurría a su alrededor. Podían haber pasado unos intensos segundos o días completos, lustros u horas, daba lo mismo, sólo importaba el acto que realizaban. Acto que estaba teñido de colores intensos, que transmitían tantas sensaciones y sentimientos, con pinceladas toscas y rápidas que lo hacían espontaneo. Justo como la época de las_ fauves_ de Henry Matisse. No había mucha coherencia, pero no hacía falta.

El pálido cuerpo lechoso se comenzó a poner más tenso y su respiración se hizo torpe, mientras su vientre comenzaba a indicarle disimuladamente que vendría a ella un nuevo orgasmo. Al tiempo en que la mente se le nublaba, mordió el cuello de Zero, con fuerza, provocando un gruñido que chocó en su oreja, ayudando a que su cuerpo se convulsionara de placer entre los fuertes brazos del joven. Gimió con los labios pegados a su garganta, atrapando con la lengua la dulce sangre del cazador y sintiendo como temblaba a causa de lo que ella le hacia sentir. Su cuerpo aún no se recuperaba del todo y permanecía tiesa contra él.

Las embestidas disminuyeron en todo sentido, simplemente para no causar un accidente ahora que Ayumi estaba pegada a Zero. Él aprovechó para morderla nuevamente, para volver a sentir aquella gratificante conexión. Los movimientos, lentos y profundos, acompasados, pronto dejaron paso a unos más rápidos y frenéticos, que sólo anunciaban la llegada del orgasmo para el peliplata. El dolor que sentía en el cuello era soportable, a pesar que los colmillos le tenían bien sujeto y le rasgaban la piel en cada ocasión que él se movía, sabía que Ayumi sentía lo mismo, pues el podía darse cuenta de como sus propios colmillos separaban y hacían más profunda las ranuras por las que bebía. La entrepierna le punzaba y a través de ella podía sentir las contracciones del útero de la albina, producto del reciente orgasmo. Él tampoco podría contenerse por más tiempo, así que soltó su cuello, dejando que un poco de sangre se le escapara. Se acercó a sus labios y la besó, dejando que quitara su propia sangre con la lengua. Llevó las manos a la frente de la albina y le quitó el cabello que se pegaba. Dando los últimos embistes, sin tratar de frenar los gemidos guturales, la otra joven le acompañó con gruñidos más tímidos y, finalmente, le llegó el alivio que tanto esperaba. Zero sintió como eyaculaba violentamente en el cálido interior, mientras se encajaba entre el hombro y la cabeza de Ayumi, que lo recibía, abrazando su cuerpo tieso. Se quedó unos segundos rígido, antes de dejarse caer agotado, buscando todavía el calor del cuerpo sobre el que estaba.

Sus jadeos permanecieron un rato en la habitación y esperaron a que su respiración terminara menos en normalizarse que su cuerpo en dejar de parecer gelatina temblorosa. El aire de la habitación se había viciado aún más, pero no era molesto, incluso podían considerarlo reconfortante. Los latidos de ambos resonaban en sus cabezas, junto con el sonido acuoso que venía de sus besos. Una sonrisa boba se colocó en los dos, algo completamente normal considerando la cantidad de endorfinas que les recorrían, estaban prácticamente dopados de hormonas. Zero se quitó de encima y se hizo a un lado, permitiendo que Ayumi se acomodara en su pecho. La respiración de él golpeaba la frente de la albina, la de ella, le hacia cosquillas en la base del cuello. Empezaron a sentir que un gentil sueño les invadía y, en silencio, decidieron dormir unos minutos. Pertenecerse unos minutos más... ¿Cuánto era eso en la gran escala del tiempo? Aunque resultara egoísta, querían, necesitaban unos minutos más el uno del otro.

* * *

**...NOTAS**

El fin del mundo fauvista... me fumo con los títulos, ¿verdad? Bueno, en realidad creo que fue más puesto al azar esta vez... _Fauves_ quiere decir "_bestia / fiera_" en francés. El fauvismo (se pronuncia _fovismo_) es una corriente pictórica caracterizada por su uso del color, intenso y sin mucha coherencia. Ahora... supongo que todos saben lo que es un réquiem, ¿verdad?

Creo que no hay más que decir salvo la frase que coloqué: _Libera eas de ore leonis, ne absorbeat eas tartarus, ne cadant in obscurum _(o en español:_ Liberalos de la boca del león, para que el abismo horrible no los engulla y no caigan en los lazos de las tinieblas._ ). Es una línea dentro de la misa del réquiem, se dice durante el Offertorium (u Ofertorio) que es cuando se presentan las ofrendas al altar. No me meteré a fondo en ese rollo, pues me tengo por una persona sin religión. Lo último que digo de esto es que... supongo que entenderán por qué lo puse, sino, pueden comentarlo libremente.

Lo del cumpleaños de Zero... ah, hubiera dado para un bonito capítulo ¿no creen? pero tonta yo, nunca encontré la fecha oficial... hasta hace más de medio año y como ya llevo mi tiempo con esto (¿4 años?) pues... para quien tenga la duda... la historia empieza en otoño... por ahí de septiembre y el querido Zero cumple el 23 de octubre... así que, bueno... no hay mucho que decir más que me lo pasé...

Ahora les dejo, continúen, por favor, su lectura.


	37. La verdad como una mentira

**Disclaimer:** La serie Vampire Knight (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de Matsuri Hino. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

**Importante:** Spoilers del manga

**Resumen: **El final de la batalla está acercándose, los reyes están protegidos y queda un movimiento para definir al ganador. Escondida de los ojos de los otros, la Reina hace un movimiento extra, un acto que la aleja de la victoria del juego, pero que la acerca a su propia satisfacción.

* * *

**La verdad como una mentira**

Zero empezó a sentir que el sueño que tenía se estaba terminando y poco a poco fue siendo capaz de reconocer donde acababa éste y donde comenzaba "el mundo real". Con una lentitud pasmosa, fue intentando abrir los ojos, percibiendo un poco de luz frente a sus párpados. Junto a su pecho había peso y calor, ambos familiares para su cuerpo. Cuando pudo, finalmente, abrir por completo los ojos, echó una miradita al bulto al lado suyo, sorprendiéndose al encontrar largo cabello negro en lugar del blanco al que se había habituado. Su olfato se encargó de reconocer a Ayumi. Intentó sentarse en la cama, pero el mero hecho de levantar la cabeza de la almohada ya representaba un gran esfuerzo.

Se preguntó en silencio que lo tenía tan cansado, intentando imaginar lo que había sucedido. Su mirada se posó en el cuerpo de Ayumi, que apenas daba señal de estar vivo y se movía tan poco cuando respiraba. Probablemente, no llevaba mucho tiempo durmiendo, de otra forma, no encontraba razón para que sus movimientos no lo despertaran como ocurría cada dos por tres en las noches en que compartían cama. Por un hueco que quedaba entre el cuerpo de la pelinegra y el colchón, metió la mano para comprobar su teoría. La cama estaba hundida y cálida, lo suficiente como para indicarle que ya llevaba un rato (o más) ahí acurrucada.

A todo eso, ¿Dónde se encontraba? Revisó rápidamente el lugar, dándose cuenta de que era su propia habitación. Por alguna razón, no supo qué sentir respecto a eso. ¿No se suponía que él estaba… -si bien recordaba- persiguiendo a Kuran? ¿Cómo había terminado ahí? Al tratar de recordar un poco más, un terrible dolor le golpeó la cabeza con la misma fuerza con que un martillo lo habría hecho, casi destrozándole el cráneo. Aunque quiso evitarlo, el dolor provocó que un gruñido escapara a través de su mandíbula fuertemente apretada. Sus manos rápidamente se dirigían a su cabeza, buscando que la presión aliviara un poco la molestia. Ayumi se despertó por el ruido y con agilidad se levantó de la cama, tardando apenas unos segundos en reaccionar coherentemente.

—¿Zero, qué sucede? —Al no obtener más respuesta que un nuevo gruñido, se dirigió a la puerta. —Llamaré al Director, ¿De acuerdo? Él sabrá qué hacer...

—Ayu, espera... ¿Qué sucedió? —Ella agitó la cabeza con un movimiento rápido y él no supo interpretarlo; aquello podía significar tantas cosas. No le quedaba más que esperar a que regresara y que respondieran a sus preguntas.

* * *

Eran poco menos de las ocho de la noche cuando Yuki había llegado a la Asociación. Después de una discusión con los vigilantes, éstos le dejaron entrar y le sorprendió el hecho de que todo el edificio estuviera rodeado de cazadores, sin embargo, no hizo comentario alguno. La sangrepura se quedó con el Director, escuchando los planes que tenían. Se concentró solamente en escucharlo y ser capaz de razonar lo que se le estaba diciendo. En parte era porque quería hacerlo bien, la otra era por querer distraerse del bochorno que le recorría, así como de la repentina excitación que sentía. El Director pensaba que tenía fiebre y ella no se encargó de desmentirlo, excusándose con que de seguro era por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Su padre le dio un fuerte abrazo y con los labios pegados a su cabeza le dijo que todo estaría bien, que pronto encontrarían una solución a lo que les estaba sucediendo.

—Tienes razón… —Le susurró antes de soltarlo. Cuando estuvo a punto de preguntar por los demás, Sara se apareció en escena, acompañada de Takuma. A pesar de todo, ambos lucían tranquilos, aunque la sangrepura más que el otro.

Ninguno quiso mencionar la ausencia de los dos albinos, pero tampoco tuvieron que hacerlo, pues pronto se sumaron a ellos. La mirada de Yuki se ensombreció un poco al notar que los dos iban tomados de la mano, entrelazando los dedos, hombro con hombro. No fue la única que lo vio, pero sí la única a la que le importó tanto. También notó que ambos estaban envueltos en su propia aura y el olor de uno lo traía impregnado el otro. Yuki sintió el calor subirse a sus mejillas al pensar en que era lo que pudieron haber estado haciendo y tras quitar de su cabeza la imagen que se estaba formando, empezó a explicarse por qué su repentino bochorno. Se esforzó un montón por no hacer obvio que les estaba prestando tanta atención, sin embargo, no podía evitar el seguir viendo sus manos. Estaba acostumbrada a ver manos enlazadas, pero no de esa forma los dedos, eso se hacía en privado ¿O se equivocaba? Quizá para Ayumi fuera lo más normal del mundo pero para ellos… En todo caso, no le incumbía.

Ayumi y Zero se inclinaron levemente a modo de saludo y los otros correspondieron a su vez con otra inclinación. La albina en un gesto breve miró al peliplata de forma cómplice y el correspondió con apenas un movimiento afirmativo. Entonces avanzó ella hacia Sara y susurró en su oído; Yuki fue capaz de observar los labios de ella abrirse y cerrarse con suavidad con cada silaba que formaba. Pudo haberlo catalogado como un acto sensual y no sólo por eso, sino por la mano que había colocado en el cuello de la otra sangrepura, acariciándola levemente. Yuki se sintió sonrojar más que cuando había visto el rubor en la pareja, pero su acto voyeur se detuvo cuando Zero rompió el silencio.

—Si no quieren presenciar ningún acto desagradable, váyanse. —Dijo a modo de advertencia, algo que captaron rápidamente al ver a Ayumi empezar a hundir sus colmillos en el cuello de porcelana de la sangrepura y a Zero con una expresión un tanto sombría, evitando que vieran el color carmesí que ahora estaba en sus ojos. Cerró la puerta de la oficina autoritariamente, indicando a la vez que no quería interrupciones ni que los siguieran observando.

Zero vio disimuladamente como Ayumi acorralaba a Sara entre el escritorio del Director y su cuerpo, vio como sus largos dedos recorrían desde la clavícula de la sangrepura hasta sus piernas, rasgando la piel de los delgados muslos y sin atreverse a ir más allá, bebiendo sin detenerse. Takuma también hizo de espectador, sintiendo celos al notar que Sara encontraba placer en ese burlesque barato. La albina aprisionó el rostro de la Reina Blanca y la besó con furia, mordiendo sin reparo alguno sus labios y chupando su sangre con avidez. Cuando la otra tocó sus costillas, amenazando con subir y tocar sus pechos, Zero intervino en la escena y arrebató de los brazos de la sangrepura a su novia con un movimiento rápido y atrevido que la desafiaba. Ayumi le compartió la sangre arrebatada con un beso terriblemente apasionado y de a poco, ella lo fue soltando, permitiendo que tomara de forma brutal a Sara e hiciera lo que quisiera con la que se había convertido repentinamente en la presa.

Él apartó el cabello rubio del cuello y hombros de Sara, hizo a un lado su cabeza y se creó el suficiente espacio para enterrar sus colmillos y beber de ella. Le asqueaba la idea, sin embargo, Ayumi tenía un montón de razón cuando le había dicho que necesitaban aquello si era que querían lograr su objetivo. Todo el numerito que se habían armado, pero él no estaba tan dispuesto a llegar a donde ella sí lo había hecho. Pensó todo el tiempo en Ayumi y sin querer, evocó lo que había pasado entre ellos tan sólo un par de horas antes y una ligera pena se posó en él. Miró a la albina que lo contemplaba con la misma cara de éxtasis que le había visto cuando se había colocado encima de ella y…

—Zero se está excitando… —Murmuró con un suave gemido Sara y Ayumi le respondió con una mirada maliciosa.

—No te emociones, Sara: él es mío, pase lo que pase, nos pertenecemos. —Sara frunció levemente el ceño y Zero se separó de ella.

—Debemos irnos. —Dijo el peliplata caminando hacia la puerta, abandonando en la habitación a la sangrepura y a Takuma.

La Reina Blanca miró a su amante con una profunda cara de tristeza y Takuma se acercó a consolarla. Sara sujetó entre sus manos la cabeza rubia y besó castamente sus labios. Mientras aquel rostro de tristeza seguía sin desaparecer.

* * *

Todavía quedaba en ellos una que otra repercusión del evento que había tenido lugar hacia unos momentos y no podían evitar que su cuerpo diera muestras de ello. Desde la respiración que se sentía rara, hasta las sonrisas que no evitaban darse cada que se veían, aunque no hubieran pasado más de cinco segundos. Aquellos simples gestos de íntima complicidad, se les antojaban un tanto irreales o quizás eran tan reales que por eso dejaban una extraña sensación; también existía una nota de vacío que permanecía a pesar de todo. Esa nota de vacío se sentía como un pequeño arrepentimiento y dejaba una huella de inseguridad. Dentro de todo, conservaban la sensación de haber escogido un buen momento para amarse.

—¿Te sientes incómodo, verdad? —Le preguntó Ayumi en un tono que difícilmente podía escuchar alguien más. Sus ojos se habían posado en sus botines, prefiriendo verlos antes que dar la cara. Zero simplemente emitió un gruñido a modo de respuesta y como ella no lo vio, no se dio cuenta de que el otro se había sonrojado. —Perdón por obligarte a beber de Sara, es que simplemente no podía hacerlo yo sola... Es algo contradictorio ¿Cierto? Que sea tan celosa y no me importe que la hayas mordido...

El peliplata volvió a guardar silencio. No significaba que la estaba ignorando, pero sí que no quería decirle la respuesta obvia a eso. Sin darse cuenta se había detenido y quedó unos pasos detrás de ella. Avanzó, prestando atención al azul del suéter que llevaba la vampiro. Cross se había esmerado en conseguir el tono justo acorde a sus ojos. Pero había tenido que esperar demasiado Ayumi para poder usar aquel regalo de Navidad.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección al patio, para alistarse junto con el resto de los cazadores. Ya había sido suficiente de su egoísmo y necesitaban ponerse serios para poder terminar con el asunto que tenían entre manos.

—Está arriba –susurró Ayumi con suavidad a Zero que, ni tardo ni perezoso, provocó con la Bloody Rose un agujero en el techo, para saltar y hacerle frente al sangre pura.

Kaname había entrado en la Asociación después de golpear a uno de los guardias. Caminaba con una tranquilidad que contrastaba con la situación en la que estaba. Y se sorprendió cuando el peliplata se apareció frente suyo.

Zero ordenó a la pistola atacar y el montón de ramas espinosas que procedían del arma respondieron al instante, sin embargo, se detuvieron antes de tocar a Kuran.

—Esta es la primera arma que forjé a partir del Metal Madre. —Dijo con esa serenidad característica, cosa que no hizo más que aumentar el enojo del joven cazador.

—No me importa, ahora es mía. —Respondió el pepliplata mientras veía que, finalmente, las ramas comenzaban a envolver a Kuran. —Igual que mi vida.

—No voy a dejar que me mates en este lugar, Kiryuu-kun. —Dijo Kaname mientras sacaba la espada que había tomado la vida de Aidou-Dono y la que había herido en múltiples ocasiones a Ayumi.

La batalla entre ambos comenzó, pero no parecía que fuera a haber un ganador. Pero en algún punto, Zero pensó que aun tenía oportunidad de vencerlo.

— La sangre de los sangrepura no es más que veneno, porque no importa quien la tome, sigue siendo nuestra.—Le dijo con una fría tranquilidad Kaname, viéndolo fijamente. — Kiryuu-kun, tú nunca podrás acostumbrarte a mi veneno, ni siquiera Ayumi que está más acostumbrada a él lo hará.

El peliplata iba a atacarlo con las garras, sin embargo fue detenido al instante, justo como cuando había intentado atacar a Shizuka. Entonces, Kuran se le fue encima, colocando su mano con las garras expuestas en el cuello del nivel D y cayeron ambos al patio, lugar donde se desarrollaba otro encuentro.

* * *

Yuki fue a la puerta principal de la Asociación para hacer frente a Ruka y a Akatsuki, quienes frenaban el paso de los cazadores que buscaban defender su lugar. Y Ayumi siguió en silencio sus pasos ya que no podía ser de ayuda a Zero, por mucho que quisiera. La sangrepura se di cuenta de que la otra la seguía, pero no hizo comentario alguno. En una situación como aquella... ¿Qué podía decir exactamente?

—No la ataques, Akatsuki. —Le había dicho Ruka a su primo cuando él se acercó demasiado a Yuki, pero Ayumi se había colocado justo enfrente de Yuki, haciéndole frente a Kain.

—Si la tocas te las verás conmigo, Wild. —Habló Ayumi y ambos nobles sintieron una energía parecida a la de Kaname en la vampiro.

—No lo iba a hacer. —Respondió el joven pelirrojo.

Yuki se acercó con cuidado a la noble, como si tratara con un animal asustado. La observó y notó lo frágil que se veía. Había cambiado demasiado, ya casi no quedaba rastro de la joven a la que respetaba. ¿Todo había sido gracias a Kaname? Sólo había una cosa que podía decir:

—Por favor, Ruka-San, regresa a ser tú misma. —Le dijo la sangrepura.

El ruido del concreto siendo quebrado los distrajo y Ayumi y Yuki se paralizaron al ver la forma en que Kaname tenía a Zero. Ayumi estuvo a punto de correr aunque sabía que no lograría nada y su corazón se detuvo igual que el de Yuki cuando vieron a Kaname preparándose a atravesarlo con la espada. Sin embargo, Ruka se interpuso entre ellos, defendiendo al peliplata del ataque y resultando gravemente herida.

—¡Ruka! —Gritó Akatsuki al instante de procesar lo que acababa de suceder y ese grito los despertó a todos. La albina corrió en dirección a Zero y Ruka, Kain llegó al mismo tiempo que ella y acunó a la noble en su regazo, preocupado en extremo.

—Ya es suficiente, Kaname-Sama. —Le dijo la noble con un tono muy débil y lacrimoso. Tanto le había ayudado y esa herida era su recompensa. En el fondo, Ruka sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no era correcto, pero no había hecho casi nada por evitar seguir brindándole ayuda a Kaname. El haber herido a tantos en algún momento tendría que rendirle algún daño a ella misma y ese seguro era el instante. Lo único que deseaba era que se detuviera su adorado Kaname.

—Lo prometiste… —Susurró Ayumi mientras veía a la nada y tomaba al peliplata. —¡Lo prometiste! —Gritó fijando su mirada en el sangre pura. —¡Tú, maldito perro!¡Prometiste que no le harías nada si yo daba mi vida para proteger a Yuki! ¡Confié en ti como una imbécil! —Se levantó y de alguna forma todos suponían que iba contra Kaname, pero tal como había dicho él, ella no podría hacerle nada simplemente por tener su sangre y eso lo tenía sumamente presente. —¡Lo prometiste! ¡Hice todo lo que dijiste: desde tomar tu estúpido lugar en el Consejo hasta envolver a Sara! —Gritó nuevamente y en apenas una fracción de segundo, encontró con qué desquitar la herida que sentía. Para esos instantes, le importaba un ápice quien había escuchado sus palabras. Había apenas cuatro metros de distancia entre ella y Yuki y se dirigió con gran velocidad hacia ella con las garras expuestas dispuesta (y mucho) a atacarla, pero Kuran jaló su brazo hacia atrás, rompiéndolo sin ningún esfuerzo. El ruido seco del hueso quebrándose y del hombro siendo dislocado retumbó en el patio y a los presentes les invadió la impotencia cuando Kaname giró a la albina y le soltó una terrible bofetada que le sangró el labio, dejándola además con la marca y derribándola.

Zero presenció el acto con furia y se levantó con rapidez, a pesar de sus heridas, para defenderla, pero no fue del todo necesario, pues una flama fue arrojada contra el sangrepura.

—Tal vez, Ruka no esté enfadada contigo, pero yo sí. —Dijo Kain con una ira nunca antes vista en él y preparando una nueva flama para atacarlo. —¡Te mataré!

—¡No, Kain, detente! —Ruka se colgó de las piernas de su primo, intentando frenarlo. —Yo, yo elegí interponerme.

Kaname empezó a avanzar lejos de ellos, observando de reojo como el peliplata cogía entre sus brazos a Ayumi, más interesado en atenderla que en perseguirlo y regresarle aquello y no porque no quisiera, sino porque algo en la forma en que ella se quedó después del golpe le detuvo.

—Entiendo, Ruka, eso significa que has terminado tu tarea. —Le dijo Kuran y luego comenzó a retroceder unos pasos. La Noble sabía que esa era una forma de llamarla "Traicionera", pero a pesar de que le había dolido aquello, una parte de ella se dio cuenta de que la estaba liberando. —Ayumi…, lo mismo te digo. —La aludida no se giró a verlo, ni levantó la mirada del suelo, simplemente por vergüenza. Zero le apuntó nuevamente al sangrepura, pero él no se inmutó. —Yuki atrapó a Kaname con la ayuda de Artemis, pero él seguía como si nada. —¿Qué planeas hacer ahora que me has atrapado? —Preguntó y eso lastimó a Yuki que no logró responder a la pregunta, puesto que un grupo de cazadores lanzó una red para atrapar a Kaname. Pero no importó demasiado, pues logró escapar.

—¡Ruka, resiste! —Kain habló a su prima que había vuelto a sus brazos; Yuki reaccionó y se giró a verlos.

—Toma de mi sangre… —Le dijo a la débil noble que asintió de acuerdo, pero no tenía fuerza suficiente como para levantarse y acercarse al corte que Yuki se había hecho en la muñeca. Akatsuki lamió el corte y tomó el precioso carmín. Con cuidado, posicionó a Ruka y con un beso le dio la sangre, declarándose finalmente.

Yuki giró el rostro cuando supo lo que el joven pelirrojo hacia realmente, pero en su lugar se encontró con Zero quien abrazaba a Ayumi, teniendo la precaución de no lastimar más su brazo derecho. Sentía algo en el pecho, quizá celos, aunque no podía descifrarlo fácilmente, tal vez se trataba de un tipo de resentimiento al entender que Ayumi no se había defendido de su hermano porque _de verdad no podía_ y eso significaba que le había dado su sangre. Kaname se había convertido en el dueño de la albina. Poco a poco las ideas fueron conectándose en su cabeza. Se suponía que Ayumi era una Hiou, una sangrepura… entonces Kaname y ella tenían un lazo ¿No? Pero si era un lazo, podría haberlo atacado sin ningún problema porque ella misma podía hacerlo.

—_A menos que…_

—¿Te piensas quedar quieta? —Preguntó Zero, levantándose y ayudando a Ayumi a hacer lo mismo. Yuki lo miró y observó como la albina se acercaba a una columna, sujetando su brazo partido y colgante.

—Antes tenemos que ayudarla… —Le dijo Yuki, pero abrió los ojos como plato al darse cuenta de por qué la vampiro hacia aquello: planeaba acomodarse ella misma el brazo. —¡Detente, Ayu…!—Se tardó más en reaccionar que en lo que ella se acercó a la columna, tomando aire para finalmente chocar su hombro y colocarlo en su lugar. Sólo hizo una mueca de dolor, pero no gritó y entonces reparó que tampoco había gritado cuando le habían hecho todo eso, como si estuviera acostumbrada a soportar el dolor.

Zero rasgó su abrigo y con él hizo un tipo de cabestrillo amarrándolo en el cuerpo de la albina, claro, no sería suficiente y de hecho, no podría dejarla mucho tiempo con ello porque podría empezar a cerrarse la herida (gracias a haber consumido la sangre de Sara) y al no tener algo que mantuviera fijo el brazo podría deformarse, pero era mejor que nada.

Yuki avanzó unos pasos hacia la puerta que separaba el patio de la Asociación, sólo para darles espacio. Ellos no hablaron, sólo se miraron y ella notó el enojo que iba del cuerpo de Zero. Se sorprendió de que el peliplata no se mostrara molesto con Ayumi, pero eso quería decir que él ya sabía todo eso ¿O no?

Sin embargo, Zero estaba decepcionado y muy en el fondo de su ser se sentía ¿Cómo podía decirlo? ¿Halagado, amado, protegido? Y al mismo tiempo avergonzado ¿Cómo había podido dar tanto a cambio de mantener a salvo su vida? Además, ¿Sólo por él había aceptado el trato? ¿ Y, de quién tendría que haber protegido a Yuki? Simplemente de Kuran mismo, puesto que ningún otro sangre pura había hecho una amenaza contra ella, excepto claro, por Touma, pero él ya se lo había hecho pagar, así que no esperaba que hubiera algo nuevo procedente de él. Zero cogió la mano izquierda de Ayumi, intentando darle un poco de seguridad con aquel gesto, pero de alguna forma supo que no estaba resultando.

—Él no intentaba matarme, simplemente intentaba controlarme con la sangre. —Dijo el peliplata con un tono que era audible tanto para la sangre pura como para la albina. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada porque no había nada que decir. —Es momento de que nos movamos.

Los tres entraron con cuidado en el edificio que hacia un buen rato había dejado de ser tranquilo y parecía ahora un hormiguero bastante ocupado, al primero que vieron movilizando gente fue a Yagari, sin embargo, él no se fijó lo suficiente en ellos, queriendo pasar de largo y dejarlos con sus asuntos. El profesor buscaba a Kuran, tal como se le había ordenado y realizaba la tarea a regañadientes. Cross sin duda era un tonto, pero tendría sus razones para actuar así. Cuando menos lo esperaba, Kaname apareció detrás suyo, pero, él no sería su contrincante en esos instantes, sino Seiren, quien no dudó ni un segundo en detenerlo con su cadena, con tal de que Kuran llegara a donde se encontraba Sara.

Mientras tanto, los tres jóvenes seguían en una carrera, queriendo llegar antes a la sangrepura. Antes de poder llegar, Yuki se detuvo unos metros detrás del par de albinos y con Artemis se encargó de cortarse el cabello. Aunque la acción hubiera parecido una pérdida de tiempo, para Yuki tenía un significado diferente: quería evitar que le volvieran a acariciar el cabello, ya fuera Kaname o fuera Zero.

* * *

Takuma había sentido la presencia de Kaname en la Asociación, sin el alboroto aun la habría notado. Estaba preocupado por lo que sucedería a continuación con Sara, pero a ella parecía no importarle demasiado, pues seguía como si nada apretando contra su pecho a sus niñas quienes estaban todavía más tensas que el rubio.

—Tranquilas, Zero se encargará de matar a Kaname, ¿Notan lo bueno que es tener _algo_ con que defenderse? —Les susurró mientras las seguía mimando.

—Eres una mujer cruel. —Habló el noble y todas las mujeres pusieron su atención en él. —¿Por qué tenías que darle tu sangre a ellos?

—Takuma, ¿Qué te molesta más: el hecho de darle a dos perros patéticos muertos de hambre mi sangre, o el que les haya puesto una correa de obediencia?

—Me refiero a que me haces sentir celoso.

—¡Qué patético! Tienes una correa y la confundes con un lazo. —Sara tomó su rostro con suavidad, viéndolo a los ojos continuó hablando. —Si yo te satisfago ¿Qué me darás a cambio?

—Te daré lo que no tuviste en tiempos pasados… —Sin querer, los ojos celestes adoptaron una terrible expresión de tristeza, pero Takuma no fue capaz de interpretarla correctamente. Sara sabía a qué se refería con aquello y eso le hizo doler el corazón.

—Al final, serán tus instintos vampíricos los que te controlen.

* * *

Kaname los había alcanzado y se enfrentaron Yuki y él en una pelea en la que Zero intervino. Ayumi se mantuvo al margen a sabiendas que sólo estorbaría. Mientras observaba la pelea, un sentimiento de soledad se volvió a colocar en ella, junto con un gusto amargo en la boca, ella lo conocía a la perfección: era el sabor de los celos. En esa batalla, parecía que los dos se complementaban, que habían sido hechos para pelear uno junto al otro. Y ella era una inútil que observaba.

—Zero, yo te di el poder para matarlo ¿Qué esperas? —Dijo Sara desde el calabozo en que la habían retenido. Su voz resonaba con un eco frío. —Mientras él siga con esa espada, más débil se pondrá.

—Tú no eres mi dueña, así que no me digas que hacer. —Respondió Zero al tiempo en que hacia lo posible por retener a Kaname con la Bloody Rose. —Sólo quería más poder para matarlo, sólo por eso acepté montar esa asquerosa escena contigo. —Sara dirigió una mirada a Ayumi, queriendo obtener cualquier cosa que le dijera que no lo había hecho por la misma razón que Zero. Pero se topó con que la albina parecía atrapada por sus propios demonios y estaba desconectada de lo que pasaba frente a ella.

De un momento a otro, Sara pidió a sus sirvientes que se fueran, dejando a Takuma a pesar de que se había ofrecido a defenderla. En un instante, Kaname iba a atacarla, pero fue detenido por Zero. Y en unos segundos de distracción, Takuma tomó la Bloody Rose para amenazar al albino.

—Suelten sus armas, ahora. —Pidió. Esa orden hizo que la albina despertara, pero no entendía muy bien la situación, a pesar de observar a Zero siendo amenazado.

—No la sueltes por nada, Yuki. —Ayumi sintió que algo se rompió dentro suyo cuando el cazador pronunció eso ¿Por qué, aun con lo que había pasado, él le hablaba a Yuki y no a ella? ¿No estaba preocupado por ella?

Sara había ido por un arma vampírica con la que intentó atacar a Kaname, pero fue detenida por el Metal Madre que, sin más, la atravesó, como si estuviera cuidando del sangrepura. Aquel hecho fue observado por todos y no podía significar más que la muerte de Sara que fue dejada caer al vacío, ni siquiera Takuma que se había esforzado pudo hacer algo por ella. El Metal Madre fue absorbiendo las armas vampíricas y Zero se dio cuenta de que también iba detrás de los sangrepura así que jaló a Yuki para protegerla.

—¡Cuida a Ayumi! —Gritó la joven Kuran, casi ordenandole que lo hiciera, sin embargo, tras un rápido vistazo, se percató de que la otra vampiro apenas mostraba preocupación por sí misma, como si le diera igual lo que hicieran con ella. Además, el Metal Madre le estaba prestando la misma atención que ella a él. En su cabeza empezó a hacer nuevas conjeturas que, junto con los pensamientos anteriores, iban formando un rompecabezas y todas las piezas se iban acomodando lento pero, sin duda, encajaban perfectamente.

* * *

Zero se empezó a desesperar y a cansar nuevamente, no sabía si era por el hecho de estar esperando a la -ahora- pelinegra o por el hecho de tener que verse forzado a permanecer en cama. Era sencillamente patético el que no pudiera ni levantarse sobre la cama, algo muy malo tuvo que haberle pasado para que terminara así. No sabía si arriesgarse de nuevo con el dolor y tratar de recordar algo, o seguir esperando por el Director y Ayumi. Suspiró y decidió decantarse por la primera.

Se acordaba perfectamente de haber estado cuidando de la vampiro de ojos zafiro y del comentario que le había hecho sobre su cabello. No lo había dicho solamente porque sí, él no era de los que daban cumplidos sin más o de los que hacían comentarios sobre la apariencia de los demás. Quería recuperar a la primera Ayumi que había enfrentado, la que le hacia frente y se burlaba de él, la que no hablaba como Shizuka, o la que se parecía irremediablemente a ella. Aunque parecía tonto, sentía que todo se había complicado a partir de ese punto, después del ataque de Sara.

Poco a poco sintió que el sueño lo iba venciendo y todavía no llegaba la joven ¿Se dormiría antes de que ella llegara? Todo parecía indicar que sí, aunque todavía intentó luchar contra el cansancio.

* * *

Cuando la batalla hubo terminado, Cross vio con tristeza los montones de escombro en que se había convertido la Asociación. Tantos años funcionando, con batallas y todo y había sobrevivido, pero nunca había contado con que el Metal Madre dejara de proteger el lugar. Sacudió la cabeza para aclararse momentáneamente; no había tiempo para lamentaciones y debía asegurarse de que no hubiera pérdidas. Pensó en sus hijos y en silencio rezó porque estuvieran a salvo.

Conforme fue avanzando entre pedazos de hormigón, pudo observar a varios cazadores levantarse con heridas leves. Empezó a desesperarse cuando no tuvo señales de los jóvenes y comenzó a llamarlos en viva voz. Los minutos en que estuvo buscando se le hicieron una eternidad dura de soportar, pero finalmente obtuvo resultado y vio a Yuki y a Zero avanzar hacia él. Soltó un suspiro involuntario de puro alivio, pero comenzó a preguntarse por Ayumi. Luego distinguió un bulto en los brazos del peliplata que no podía ser más que la otra vampiro y tuvo una sensación agridulce.

—¿Qué le sucedió? —Preguntó el hombre, acercándose a ambos, asegurándose con la vista de que sus hijos estuvieran bien. Salvo algunos moretones y rasguños, no había nada que le indicara que fuera grave.

—Se golpeó durante el derrumbe. —Respondió Zero sin muchos ánimos.

—¿Y... Sara y los otros? —Se aventuró Cross. Yuki negó con la cabeza, indicándole silenciosamente sobre la baja. Cayó en cuenta que tendrían que buscar a las pequeñas de la ahora muerta sangrepura. Aunque quiza no fuera necesario y Takuma se encargaría de ellas.—Sigo sin encontrar a Touga y a Kaito-kun... —Dijo finalmente.

—Ya lo haremos. —Aseguró en un tono positivo y seguro la pequeña sangrepura que aun pensaba en lo que había pasado momentos atrás. Aunque tenía algunas pequeñas dudas, todo indicaba que Ayumi no era una sangrepura, su mente sólo se concentraba en eso, pero no era momento para preguntar abiertamente sobre ello. Sabía que no era la única que tenía ese conocimiento, algo se lo decía. Sin duda, Kaname sabría si eso era cierto, ¿Y Zero?

Avanzaron buscando a los cazadores, mientras el Director gritaba sus nombres. Después de varios minutos, finalmente dieron con ellos. Touga se había lastimado gravemente la pierna por proteger a Seiren y se había golpeado la cabeza igual que ella, que estaba inconsciente. Kaito tenía apenas heridas, igual que Zero y Yuki. Cross cargó a la noble y Takamiya ayudó al otro cazador a moverse. Ya conseguirían que alguien los llevara a la Academia, lugar que ahora tendrían que ocupar.

* * *

¿Después que había pasado? Los últimos se me habían quedado grabados. Llegamos a la Academia con ayuda de los otros cazadores. Realmente... no sé, sigo sin entenderlo, habían resultado tantas personas perjudicadas con aquella batalla inconclusa. En cuanto pusimos un pie en la Academia, nos dirigimos a la enfermería, lugar en que dejamos en camillas a Seiren, a Ruka y a Ayumi. Recuerdo a la perfección lo que sucedió a continuación.

Mientras el Director se encargaba de Seiren y Akatsuki de Ruka, Zero hacia lo mismo con Ayumi. Yo intentaba ayudar a Yagari-sensei, aunque él claro que no me dejaba cooperar. Eran todos hombres tan testarudos. El resto de los cazadores apenas se movilizaba a la Academia, así que los que ya estaban ahí, se encargaron de atender las heridas de los otros. A pesar de todo, ellas tres habían sido las más afectadas y alimentaron mi sentimiento de culpabilidad, puesto que todas, habían dado mucho de su poder para ayudar a Kaname. Estaban a su servicio. Pensaba en eso y en Ayumi, irónicamente. Alguien le había puesto un _empaque_ muy bonito a la vampiro.

De pronto, un ruido cortó mi concentración: era (¿Quién más?) sino la joven de ojos zafiro que, en un estado de trance, no se dejaba de mover y golpear a Zero a pesar de sus heridas. Él no hizo mucho más que sujetarle los brazos con fuerza, mientras Yagari-sensei y Kaito le ayudaban. En cuanto los tres la habían controlado, el poder de la albina tomó forma física, intentando defenderse, aunque seguía _dormida_. En ese momento yo no lo sabía, pero Zero ya había enfrentado algo como eso con anterioridad. Estaba pasmada y sólo contemplé el esfuerzo de los hombres y a papá amarrando con vendas a Ayumi, simplemente para detenerla. Reaccionando, me acerqué a ella, a sabiendas de que sería algún tipo de shock y sin pensarlo demasiado, coloqué mi mano sobre su pecho, intentando localizar la fuente de aquel... dolor. Antes, cuando dormí con ella y había presenciado sus pesadillas, no se me había ocurrido hacerlo, después de todo, cualquiera puede tener una mala noche. Pero en ese instante, sentí que tenía que intervenir. Mi otra mano le sujetó la cabeza y ella abrió los ojos, sin embargo, no pude hacer nada porque Zero me alejó de ella con violencia.

—No la toques, te prohíbo que lo hagas. —Me dijo con una mirada firme, todavía sujetándome con fuerza la muñeca.

—Sólo trataba de ayudar. —Respondí. Para mi sorpresa, el lobo blanco había desaparecido de la enfermería. Amarrada por un brazo y piernas, así como por el torso, daba la impresión de ser alguien peligrosa y la verdad, no me equivocaba y más tarde me lo demostraría. La mano de Zero me había dejado una marca roja, pero no me dolía demasiado.

La pequeña habitación se había llenado de un incómodo silencio, que sólo se rompió cuando Yagari y Cross se encargaron de enderezar el brazo de Ayumi para ponerle una escayola, acomodarlo no fue necesario, pues ella misma lo había hecho a la perfección con la columna. La resistencia que había puesto se fue, así como su breve consciencia. Papá y Yagari-sensei eran hábiles curando gente y demostraron que tenían mucha experiencia en el ámbito.

—En un par de días, como máximo, podremos quitarle la escayola. —Dijo el Director, secándose la frente del sudor que la perlaba. —Lo de la cabeza no es tan grave, sólo tiene una contusión, justo como Seiren, sólo dejémoslas descansar y más tarde las tendremos despiertas. No puedo decir lo mismo de Ruka-Chan, pero se recuperará. —Papá estaba cansado, era evidente: ayudarlas había supuesto una tarea agotadora, pero no se quejó.

—Zero, suponiendo lo obvio, me iré a tu habitación. —Dijo Yagari-sensei. El peliplata sólo asintió.

—Es cierto... —Volvió a hablar.—Kaito-kun, si no te molesta puedes dormir en el sofá, te ofrecería la habitación de Ayu-chan pero sé que la rechazarás totalmente. Zero-kun, Akatsuki-kun, se quedarán cuidando de ellas ¿verdad? —Ambos asintieron— En cuanto desaloje la Residencia del Sol, regresaré a echarles un vistazo, ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Desalojar la Residencia? —Pregunté sintiéndome un poco confusa.

—Necesito un lugar donde puedan estar los cazadores, así que, la Academia regresará a sus orígenes y los chicos pueden ir a sus casas.—El Director me dio una sonrisa de resignación, como diciendo que ya no se podía hacer más.

Para cuando el Director iba saliendo, Zero y Akatsuki, no me dirigieron más atención, obligándome de esa forma a irme. Mientras salía, me parecía que me iba sumiendo más en mis conjeturas sobre Ayumi, pero… sólo me preocupaba ¡Qué extraño! Tan solo unas horas atrás, ella ocupaba mis pensamientos, ella que era la persona en que menos quería hacerlo.

Caminando hacia mi habitación en los Dormitorios de la Luna, iba pensando en lo que había ido sacando ese día. Pese a las probabilidades de llegar a conclusiones erróneas debido al cansancio y demás factores internos, sabía que tenía que hacerlo en ese mismo instante,porque nada me aseguraba que tendría otra oportunidad para hacerlo después y además, era algo que podría ser de vital importancia en el futuro cercano. Sin embargo, no había mucho que pensar porque todo estaba claro: Ayumi no era una sangrepura. Era la única conclusión a la que podía llegar y todo encajaba: el color de los ojos, el negarse a dar su sangre, el mero hecho de enfermarse... Seguramente Kaname lo sabía, desconocía si Zero también... igual y yo era la única que no tenía conocimiento alguno sobre ese hecho, lo cual no me sorprendería en absoluto.

* * *

Zero finalmente sentía que podía caer agotado, después de todo, había sido un día largo. Corrió la cortina que separaba la camilla de Ayumi de la de Seiren y Ruka, exigiendo, claramente, su espacio. Sabía que el noble pelirrojo podría hacerse cargo de ambas jóvenes, así, él podría cuidar de la albina.

La respiración de Ayumi lo intranquilizaba. Iba a lanzar un suspiro de resignación, pero temiendo ser escuchado, se reprimió. Quería evitar verla, porque sabía que ver la forma en que se habían forzado a tenerla, le dolería. Si ella no se hubiera puesto así, entonces ellos no habrían tenido que atarla como si se tratara de un animal peligroso. Unos segundos después, se giró, cansado de ver a la nada como idiota. La vampiro tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y él recordó que, según ella, aquella era la forma en que siempre estaba su rostro. Si lo viera ahora mismo, seguro que se daría una sorpresa al notar que también podía mostrar cansancio o preocupación. Suspiró y esta vez no se molestó en contenerlo, total, seguro que Kain también tendría un montón de ganas y razones para suspirar. Arrastró una de las camillas que tenía enfrente hacia donde estaba él, decidiendo que la ocuparía para descansar. Las ruedas de la camilla apenas hicieron ruido a causa del movimiento y por unos segundos, fue todo lo que se escuchó.

Por mucho que hubiera querido meterse en la camilla de Ayumi no podría, para empezar, era un espacio muy reducido y segundo, podría incomodarla y lo que más necesitaban todos era poder descansar adecuadamente. Con las camillas juntas, Zero finalmente se acomodó de lado, dirigiendo su vista al cuerpo durmiente y se estiró para rodear la pequeña mano que quedaba libre del amarre. Aquel estado en el que se encontraba la hacía lucir más pequeña y frágil de lo que regularmente la encontraba. Por si fuera poco, Zero se sentía muy mal por no haberla podido proteger cuando empezó el derrumbe de la Asociación. Ayumi había quedado fuera de su alcance y no había sido lo suficientemente rápido para hacerlo. Y se recordó que a partir de entonces, él iba a cuidar de _esa pequeña y frágil_ _vampiro_. Apretó la mano de Ayumi y cerró los ojos despacio, con un suspiro nuevo.

Todavía parecía irreal lo que había pasado. A pesar de la ducha que había tomado después de…bueno, a pesar de haberse duchado, sentía que en su cuerpo seguían las caricias que amablemente le había dado Ayumi. Podía sentir el calor que le había envuelto durante aquel tiempo, así como el aroma sutil que desprendía el blanco cuerpo de la vampiro. Los minutos después del sexo... se podría decir que se habían convertido, por un breve tiempo, en víctimas del amor. Pero no le había importado darle su primera vez a ella y de hecho, una parte de él (la gran mayoría) se sentía bien por esa decisión. Compartir esa primera experiencia, regalarse mutuamente sus cuerpos y el poder explorarlos de esa forma: amándose. Sus mejillas involuntariamente se tiñeron de rojo mientras seguía pensando en ello, los minutos que permanecieron abrazados, durmiendo y obligando a sus cuerpos a reponerse del cansancio. Como Ayumi había llorado demasiado, le había costado más trabajo el despertar, pero los minutos extras, Zero los aprovechó para velar su sueño y para contemplarla. Había sido increíble la pasión animal con la que se habían entregado y lo contrastante que resultaba con sus abrazos y besos después de ella. Pero ambas partes le habían gustado, especialmente la segunda, porque fue el tiempo suficiente como para decirse que se amaban y para disfrutar de la calma de su compañía.

—_¿Por qué valgo tanto para ti?_ —Aquella pregunta no salió de su cuerpo. De igual forma, intentó responderla él mismo, pero no hallaba respuesta. Tratar de encontrarle una respuesta lógica a una cuestión que carece totalmente de ella. Así era él, no podía evitarlo. Poco a poco se quedó dormido.

Cuando despertó, la luz del sol pegaba demasiado fuerte en sus camas a pesar de las cortinas. Sus ojos ardieron en protesta y los cerró nuevamente. En la mano izquierda sintió una suave presión, aunque solamente en el dedo indice y dirigió la vista a ese punto para encontrarse con que la mano de Ayumi le rodeaba el dedo. Quiso saber si estaba despierta y en automático se sentó en el colchón. En efecto, ella ya había despertado y todavía permanecía en su rostro el dibujo del cansancio, seguramente ella veía lo mismo en él porque sentía que no había dormido mucho. A pesar de que seguía atada, no lucía molesta y tenía una suave sonrisa.

—¿Sabes? La única cosa de la que no me cansa es verte dormir.

* * *

Parecía un gato dentro de una jaula muy pequeña, estaba tensa, ansiosa y con un nudo en estomago. El reloj había anunciado recientemente la una de la madrugada y su tic tac era uno de los pocos ruidos que su fino oído podía captar, pues era una noche relativamente tranquila. Dentro de su habitación, a oscuras, no dejaba de pensar en Zero y tampoco dejaba de tener ese horrible presentimiento. Sentada con las piernas pegadas al resto de su cuerpo, trataba de convencerse de que estaba sugestionada y nada más, pero su mente y cuerpo no parecían hacer realmente caso. Desde la mañana, aquel presentimiento la acompañaba y, estaba segura, que si fuera físico, lo hubiera podido localizar como un bulto enorme en el pecho que le causaba dolor y trabajo al respirar. Si eso iba a seguir en ella y no le dejaría dormir, no quería permanecer más tiempo en su cuarto que se sentía viciado.

Habían pasado dos días desde que Zero se había ido con Yuki para localizar a Kaname. Ella había decidido por su propia cuenta el quedarse en la Academia para supervisar a los vampiros, consciente de que, con el brazo frágil sería solamente un estorbo. Ese día, Cross le había quitado la escayola, pero sentía todavía el brazo un poco torpe y tembloroso, así que aún llevaba una venda cubriéndole el brazo y brindándole apoyo. Como fuera, Ayumi le estaba dando un nuevo voto de confianza a Zero, así como una nueva oportunidad para resarcir su falta.

Se amarró el cabello en una coleta suelta, viéndose con un poco de trabajo en el espejo. Volvía a tener el cabello negro a petición del peliplata, que le había dicho que no había tenido una oportunidad para hacérselo saber, pero que la prefería con el contrastante negro. Ella sabía que era porque el blanco, su color natural, le remarcaba a Zero el gran parecido con su hermana. Total, el cabello era sólo eso, así que no le importó volverlo a teñir, mucho menos cortarlo un poco, dejándolo a la altura de su cintura. Se quitó los calcetines y se puso las pantuflas para abandonar la habitación.

Aunque decidió bajar a ver televisión, se detuvo en el pasillo, justo al frente de la habitación de Cross. Quería seguir caminando, bajar las escaleras y terminar en el sillón para seguir sin hacer nada, pero no se movió. Tras unos segundos esperando alejarse, la puerta del hombre se abrió, ella pegó un ligero saltito por la sorpresa y es que, no había escuchado el momento en que el Director se había levantado de la cama y había caminado hasta ahí. Estaba, sin duda, distraída.

—¿Sucede algo, Ayu-Chan? —Preguntó el hombre asomando la cabeza por el espacio que había dejado entre la puerta y el marco. Ayumi no supo que responder, siquiera sabía por qué se había quedado a la mitad del pasillo. Mientras su cerebro carburaba, reparó en que el Director no llevaba gafas e iba con el cabello suelto. Nunca lo había visto así y la bloqueó más el pensamiento de que _no lucía mal_ de esa forma, no estaba diciendo que Cross fuera feo (de hecho, _era todo lo contrario_) pero… nunca había pensado que terminaría pensando que el Director podía hacer –si quisiera- mojar las bragas a cualquiera. Se sonrojó y sintió que la lengua se le hizo un trapo. —¿Ayumi, estás bien? —Le preguntó al no saber interpretar el incomodo silencio en que los había sumergido y esta vez, salió de la habitación.

—No puedo dormir. —Respondió finalmente, rogando en silencio que no notara sus mejillas.

—¿Sigues pensando en lo mismo? —Volvió a preguntar. —La verdad es que también le he estado dando vueltas a eso.

Con aquella confesión, la pelinegra se sintió más insegura sobre su propio sentir. Desde que había despertado abruptamente, aquel miedo se había mantenido a pesar de sus esfuerzos por alejarlos, convenciéndose de que eran su propia mente e inseguridad. Aún así, necesitaba decirlo, sacarlo de su interior como si con eso el bulto se deshiciera. Lo más probable era que la sugestión también tuviera que ver, pero a lo largo del día no había dejado de pensar y sentir aquello, a pesar de lo ocupada que había estado hablando con los vampiros nobles de la Academia, moviendo de allá para acá los presentes recibidos por motivo de su cumpleaños -y que no le entusiasmaron- y escribiendo un montón de notas formales en agradecimiento, así como ayudando a los cazadores como secretaria temporal haciendo pequeños mandados.A Ayumi le entraron unas tremendas ganas de que alguien le abrazara para calmarse, quien fuera, pero le daba vergüenza expresarlo. Pero su necesidad grande.

—Cross, eh… me da pena decirlo, pero ¿Podrías contarme algo? —Su voz tenía ese algo que recordaba a una niña pequeña y la pregunta bien podría ser "¿Puedes contarme una historia antes de dormir?" El Director sonrió, tenía bastante tiempo que no le pedían algo como eso y aquella petición despertó su lado paternal recientemente apagado (aunque momentáneamente).

—¿Te vale cualquier cosa? —Preguntó él a su vez, cerrando la puerta de su habitación y señalando con la cabeza la puerta del cuarto de Ayumi, indicándole que fueran hacia allá. La pelinegra asintió con una sonrisita puesta en la cara.

* * *

Había mucho ruido en la Residencia y no entendía por qué. Voltee en la cama, buscando la figura de Cross en la habitación, aunque él ya no se encontraba ahí. ¿Me había quedado dormida hasta el amanecer? A pesar de que no era demasiado temprano cuando me había metido en su habitación y platicamos, no creí que había pasado el suficiente tiempo como para que él ya estuviera haciendo la colada o limpiando.

Aún estaba adormecida y dentro de ese estado de leve ensueño, me pareció sentir a Zero en la casa. Me preocupaba demasiado y el pensar que podría ocurrir algo con Yuki me tenía la cabeza ocupada, pero, debía de confiar en él, era lo único que podía hacer.

Pasaron los minutos dentro de la habitación hasta que fui capaz de distinguir los ruidos que escuchaba: la voz del Director y, por sorprendente que me pareciera, la voz de Yuki. Se escuchaban agitados y eso me intranquilizó de nuevo, provocando que mi boca se secara y sintiera como si una bola se alojara en mi garganta, sólo para bajar de golpe a mi estómago. Ni siquiera me molesté en ponerme los zapatos y corrí con dirección a ellos. En las escaleras mis pies me traicionaron y casi caigo en los últimos escalones. Sentí que mi corazón martilleaba con fuerza y durante unos segundos fue todo lo que pude escuchar.

El Director y Yuki me miraron cuando llegué a la sala. Parecían angustiados, Yuki principalmente y eso sólo sirvió para alimentar mi miedo. Comencé a dejar que éste saliera y fue notorio que el pánico se empezó a asentar en mí. Mis ojos les rogaban que me dijeran algo, pero parecía que a ellos tampoco les salían las palabras.

* * *

Yuki no podía más que escuchar los pasos apresurados de Ayumi acercarse y aumentar su volumen. Pensó en lo molesta que estaría la vampiro en cuanto la viera y empezara a trabajar en una explicación a aquella situación. Seguramente no tardaría en darse cuenta que ella era al culpable del estado de Zero. Y no habría nada que hacer más que admitir la responsabilidad. Sin embargo, había creído que tendría más tiempo para hacer frente a ello, quizás hasta que el día clareara, pero no tomó en cuenta que Ayumi era especialmente susceptible a la presencia de Zero.

Se alejó con cuidado cuando la ahora pelinegra se acercaba, despacio, al cuerpo inconsciente de su novio. Aunque hubiera querido no hacerlo, no despegó los ojos de ella y observó con calma la escena frente a ella: la vampiro abrazando al cazador con cuidado, como si cargara a un bebé y acariciándolo. Incluso se enterneció con aquello, pero no podía evitar que un dejo de celos se quedara en ella. Aquel momento de telenovela duró muy poco y Ayumi se alejó repentinamente de Zero, como si se diera cuenta de que estaba abrazando a la persona equivocada. Yuki supo que estaba en problemas y no hizo más que mantener la mirada en el mismo lugar que antes. A pesar de todo, Ayumi ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada y se alejó con un paso lento y pesado, marcando lo enojada que se encontraba.

—Muy bien, Yuki, creo que salió mejor de lo esperado. —Dijo Cross mientras volvía a acomodar el cuerpo de Zero en el sillón. Por cómo era Ayumi, lo menos que ambos se habían esperado era que abofeteara a Yuki, especialmente ahora que no había nadie ni nada que frenara sus verdaderos sentimientos respecto a ella.

Después de oír la puerta de su habitación azotarse, lo siguiente fue un estruendo y el sonido de cosas rompiéndose, ruido que no se detuvo hasta que hubo pasado por lo menos una hora.

* * *

Poco le importó su brazo débil para comenzar a destrozar la habitación. Necesitaba, a como diera lugar, desahogarse. A pesar de lo infantil que pareciera o lo tonto, o lo que fuera, tenía que hacer algo con ese enojo que le estaba calentando la sangre con agresividad. Esa habitación, después de todo, era de Yuki o al menos lo había sido, así que destruir lo que había dentro (aunque fuera suyo) sería como vengarse. No sabía con exactitud lo que había sucedido, pero la cara de Yuki y su olor impregnado en la ropa de Zero, le habían bastado para empezar a sentir una ira descomunal y a darse una idea de que la culpable había sido la joven castaña.

¿Cuántas veces aquella habitación se había convertido en el blanco de sentimientos negativos? El espejo del tocador roto había sido lo primero, había pagado por lo que había sentido después de ver a Zero con Yuki durante la apertura de los Dormitorios de la Luna; el picaporte de la puerta roto por el cazador cuando la forzó a encararlo, la ventana rota… También había presenciado un ataque relacionado con sangre y una bofetada que parecía justificada en su momento. No se sentía culpable, no sabía en realidad que sentir respecto a eso. Sólo sabía que, aquella habitación, debía ser quien pagara por los platos rotos. Deshacer por completo el cuarto no le quitaría el sueño, quizá ni siquiera le haría sentir culpabilidad, pero le ofrecería alivio y eso era lo que quería.

Frente al tocador abrió todos los cajones y vació el contenido, llenado el suelo de ropa y de adornos que ocupaban su cabello. Dejó caer los pesados cajones de madera, casi azotandolos, pero la mayoría no sufrió más que algunos rayones, solamente uno se rompió. Pisoteó con fuerza, entonces, los múltiples lazos y los pasadores, escuchando con satisfacción el crujir del plástico. Avanzó unos pasos, haciendo a un lado con los pies los cajones y los montoncitos de plástico, se vio un solo segundo en el espejo y procedió a tirar los frasquitos de cremas y menjurjes que estaban encima del tocador, esforzándose en que todo el espacio que quedaba libre se manchara de la pastosa mezcla. Rompió los envases de los coloridos esmaltes que habitualmente usaba, provocando que el suelo de madera se convirtiera en un lienzo de dripping. Las mariposas de papel pegadas en el espejo fueron trozadas con violencia y esparcidas sus alas como si fueran confeti. Con las manos pegó dos agresivos golpes al espejo, rompiéndolo y provocando una lluvia de cristales que le rasguñaron los puños y algunos la cara. No era como si no soportara verse, simplemente no quería dejar nada del mobiliario original intacto.

Como aún quedaban las cajas donde Zero había guardado la mayoría de sus cosas, derrumbó columna por columna, sin preocuparse de que el contenido fuera importante o de lo que le pasara. Abrió el closet con rapidez y fue sacando una a una las pocas prendas que había colgado y las rasgó, convirtiendo la costosa ropa en tiras sin ningún valor aparente. Arrancó el tubo sobre el que las perchas iban colgadas y con éste en mano, se dirigió a las ventanas, rompiendo los vidrios de un solo golpe. Los pedacitos de vidrio cayeron sobre el suelo y crujieron bajo su peso.

Aún no se sentía satisfecha del todo, seguía sintiendo ganas de seguir rompiendo cosas. Sus manos se habían quedado algo contraídas y temblaban ligeramente. En su cara no era capaz de mostrar más emoción que un enojo irracional que se incrementaba cada vez que tomaba algo y empezaba a romperlo, irónicamente, sentía que era lo único que podía hacer para desquitarlo. El hueso del brazo derecho le dolía y su carne punzaba, estaba caliente y empezaba a ponerse morado. Sabía que podía arreglarlo después, así que decidió no darle importancia.

¿Cómo debía proceder a continuación? No confiaba en Yuki y su inseguridad le hacía pensar que ella había hecho algo con Zero, pero otra pequeña voz en su interior le decía que, quizás, _le había hecho algo_. Ninguna voz, ni siquiera la de su lado racional, le decía que debía de hablar con ella y esperar algo diferente a eso. Aquella mirada de angustia y culpabilidad que ocupaba los honestos ojos de Yuki le confirmaban, de cierta forma, que algo había hecho. Ahora, sin el control de Kaname, podía tocar a Yuki, al menos eso creía. Desafortunadamente, parecía que el atacarla directamente no le provocaría el mismo placer que hacerlo con discreción. Tampoco era como si tuviera ganas de golpearla... bueno, no eran ganas tan intensas. No sabía como poner en palabras el extraño sentimiento que tenía hacia la sangrepura.

Se sentó en el colchón y observó su regazo, dándose cuenta que en sus manos estaba la marioneta de porcelana. No sabía en qué momento la había tomado, ni tampoco en qué momento le había arrancado el brazo. Los ojos grises de la figurilla le devolvían una mirada vacía y nuevamente se sintió reflejada en aquel objeto sin vida. Sin pensárselo demasiado, la dejó caer junto a sus pies, para en menos de un segundo escuchar el sonido de la porcelana romperse.

—No soy así. —Se dijo. —No soy más así… Ahora tengo a Zero; no estoy sola.

Más que una verdad, aquello parecía una frase de autoconvencimiento y era algo en lo que quería creer con todas sus fuerzas. Observó con hastío el desastre que había provocado, pero en pocos segundos decidió dejarlo pasar y prefirió acostarse en el colchón, sujetando contra su pecho al pequeño Cocco y a Lupeux (la lechuza de felpa grisácea que había llegado a sus manos desde Inglaterra), esperando que el cansancio se presentara pronto.

* * *

Unos días después, Yuki y Ayumi no volvieron a encararse. No le causó impresión el hecho de que no se moviera o saliera de la habitación de Zero y pensó en que podía ser su oportunidad para hablar claramente con ella, no quería dejar ningún tema sin tocar, sincerarse lo más que pudiera. Dentro de ella, pensaba que era una acción claramente egoísta, igual que lo que había hecho con Zero, pero seguro que la vampiro necesitaba una explicación coherente sobre sus acciones.

Era obvio que Ayumi sabía que Yuki se aproximaba. Estaba sentada al lado de la cabecera, rodeando con un brazo la cabeza del inconsciente peliplata. Con la mano izquierda, le iba desacomodando el cabello, dándole a entender que no le importaba su presencia en lo absoluto. Para Yuki, la situación se estaba haciendo molesta y pensó en que lo único que podía hacer era obligarla a escucharla. Tomó aire y se aproximó a ella. A primera vista (y dado que la pelinegra llevaba el cabello suelto y le cubría el rostro) parecía que estaba dormida, pero algo le decía que no se fiara, porque para empezar, había demostrado que, bajo situaciones demandantes, tenía el sueño ligero. Así que, tal vez, había decidido simplemente ignorarla y hacer como si siguiera a solas con Zero.

El aire cada vez se hacía más pesado y ninguna de las dos se sentía a gusto con la presencia de la otra en la misma habitación. Con el momento que ambas vivían, seguro que era incomprensible como era que seguían así, casi odiándose por una situación que no valía la pena cuando enfrentaban la muerte. Sin embargo, ninguna se podía perdonar: ambas habían robado lo que era de la otra, o al menos, lo sentían de esa retorcida manera. Probó a nombrarla, aunque sin resultado alguno, pues la otra no se dio por aludida y siguió con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo en la misma posición ¡Habría que ver lo terca que era! Y se acordó de uno que otro instante en que Kaname se había quejado de ella.

—Ayumi… —Insistió, un poco irritada. —Ya sé que no quieres hablar, pero… —Se calló de frustración al ver que la otra abrió los ojos y como si no hubiera notado nada, se acomodara nuevamente en el espacio sobrante de la cama. —¡Ayumi! —Alzó la voz, casi gritaba, pero decidió contenerse. —¡Por favor! —Al menos ya sabía que estaba despierta.

En el cuarto de Zero, igual que en el que una vez fue su alcoba, había un escritorio, la ubicación difería, pero eran idénticos. Así que se acercó y vacilante, tomó la silla que estaba en frente de la mesa. Generalmente, en ella habría un montón de ropa sucia, o suéteres… o cualquier cosa, pues a veces Zero era un poco descuidado, pero, quizás a causa de la presencia de Ayumi, la silla se encontraba vacía. Echó una mirada rápida a la habitación del vampiro peliplata: no había cambiado nada desde que se había ido a vivir de nuevo ahí. La más notable diferencia era la joven de ojos azules que, con su aroma, había impregnado el espacio.

Si Ayumi la iba a ignorar, entonces, ella iba a ignorar que le estaban dando la misma importancia que le darían a una pared. Hablaría, de cualquier forma, la otra la estaba escuchando aunque pretendiera lo contrario.

—Ayu...Ayumi, yo...

—No quiero escucharte. —La interrumpió, aunque no la volteó a ver. —No quiero escuchar nada de lo que tengas que decir.

—Con que sí me escuchas. —Respondió Yuki, su tono era más bien sumiso y bajo, algo raro en una sangre pura.

—Sí—Ella se señaló la oreja que quedaba al alcance de la vista de la pequeña Kuran. —A veces hay _ruidos_ que por más que quieres que se detengan no lo hacen.

—Ayumi, por favor… necesito que me escuches. —Yuki no pudo ver el puño derecho apretarse, tampoco la mueca de la mestiza al escuchar su ruego, pero sí pudo escuchar el gruñido que liberó. Parecía que, aunque una parte se rehusaba totalmente a escucharla, la otra, quería darle una diminuta oportunidad para explicarse. Sin embargo, fue todo lo que obtuvo como respuesta.

—¿Qué necesito oír de ti, Yuki? ¿Qué me dirás: que le crea a Cross con eso de que Zero está así por culpa de las heridas que sufrió? —La mirada zafiro se posó en ella, fría, sin embargo, era lo único de la vampiro que mostraba alguna emoción, pues su cuerpo estaba increíblemente controlado. A diferencia del suyo que parecía que en cualquier momento colapsaría. —No sé qué pasó exactamente, pero sé que tuviste que ver en eso, que tú le hiciste algo. Pero… no quiero saberlo, no quiero saber qué le hiciste, porque sea lo que sea, si no fuera tan terrible, no estarías aquí, intentando librarte de tu culpa.

Yuki se sorprendió por escuchar esas palabras y por un momento no supo que responder exactamente, quedándose con los ojos en la nada y procesando eso.

—Tienes razón, no debería estar aquí tratando de que me escuches, porque sé que sin importar qué, no lo harás. Para ti, no soy más que la hermana del hombre que los ha dañado tanto.

—Qué bueno que lo entiendas. —Finalizó con un tono mordaz. Pensó que con eso la sangre pura se iba a mover, pero para su sorpresa se aproximó a ella. Automáticamente se puso a la defensiva, interponiéndose entre la cama y Yuki. —¿Qué pretendes Yuki? —Con un paso le bastó para estar a unos pocos centímetros frente a ella y sin quererlo, estaban respirando el mismo aire. Ayumi sintió un tipo de repulsión y por mucho que quería quitarla de su espacio, no pudo hacer nada. Seguramente era por haberse obligado tanto tiempo a convencerse de que no debía tocarla.

Yuki miró a Ayumi directamente, alzando la cara para poder alcanzarla, puesto que la pelinegra le sacaba varios centímetros de diferencia. Sus manitas tocaron el rostro de la mestiza para obligarla a que ella hiciera lo mismo, ni siquiera aplicó fuerza.

—Perdón. —Murmuró Yuki con una voz dulce y cálida que sonrojó a la otra. —Perdóname, Ayumi, igual que Zero y muchos otros, por mi culpa estás tan llena de dolor. —La aludida cerró los ojos, sintiendo que su interior se revolvía con fuerza.

—_Seguro que esto es lo que siente Zero cuando está con ella…_ —Pensó y llevó sus manos a sus sienes, tocando los dedos de Yuki. El pecho le dolió y al mismo tiempo, extrañamente, se caldeó.

—Yo… le quité su dolor a Zero… —La pelinegra abrió nuevamente los ojos con tremenda sorpresa y se quedó quieta, incluso se le olvidó respirar. —Perdón, pero le quité todos los recuerdos que tenía sobre mí. —Las manos de pianista se empezaron a resbalar sobre las suyas, produciéndole golpecitos nerviosos con las yemas. Y pronto empezó a sollozar Ayumi. Aquello bloqueó también a Yuki que se quedó viendo como el rostro de la vampiro empezaba a mutar a una terrible mueca de dolor. —Era lo que tenía que hacer, Ayumi…

La pelinegra se quitó las manos de Yuki y agitó la cabeza con violencia. Sus propias manos se comprimieron y se dejó caer al suelo con desesperación. Dolía. Y mucho. Para Ayumi aquello había sido el golpe más fuerte que había recibido de la sangre pura, para ella, aliviar a Zero había sido su promesa desde que se había enterado de lo que Shizuka había hecho. Cuando había entendido que su existencia no tenía un fin concreto, ella se lo puso, había decidido por sí misma que daría todo por aquella persona a la que su hermana había matado en vida. Cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance y le diera la felicidad, ella se la daría. Pero no había podido. Y Yuki le había arrebatado eso. La esperanza de que su sola existencia pudiera contribuir a aliviar a alguien. Se sentía más inútil que nunca, casi basura. Porque parecía que Yuki se había interpuesto porque no lo hacía bien. En realidad, ella no entendía que lo hacía para aliviar su propia responsabilidad.

Yuki no sabía qué hacer, o más bien, sabía que hacer pero no se atrevía a hacerlo. Sintió mucha pena por ver la reacción de la mestiza e intentó ponerse en su lugar. Sabía que Ayumi guardaba en su interior dolor y complejos, pero sobre todo miedo. Guardaba un terrible miedo a la soledad y le dolía el pensarse no amada. La habían lastimado de muchas formas. Por la reciente invasión a la mente de Zero lo sabía, todos esperaban obtener algo de ella y cada cosa, era más retorcida que la anterior pero todas se resumían en soportar el dolor físico y el desgaste emocional que representaban. Su condición de impura le había creado un tremendo complejo que la hacía sentir un ser inferior, por eso trataba de complacer a todos menos a sí misma y se obligaba a cumplirlo. Sin embargo, aquello había dejado en ella la sensación de que nadie debía quererla porque no lo merecía y aún así, lo deseaba tanto. Conocer a Zero y haberse lamido las heridas juntos, supuso que había sido para ella algo que comenzó a eliminar poco a poco esos complejos, pero también, de alguna forma irónica, seguían alimentado aquella inseguridad. Había muchos puntos en común con lo que su hermano había vivido. Y ella había sentido alguna vez gracias a él, ese dolor corrosivo.

Se acercó al cuerpo tembloroso de la pelinegra y la rodeó, casi abrazándola, pero sin llegar a hacerlo. Después de todo ¿Qué derecho tenía si ella le había hecho llorar con esa fuerza e intensidad? Alzó la cara para ver a Zero, pero él seguía inconsciente y sin embargo, sería el único testigo de aquel gesto. Recordó cuando Ayumi la había abrazado en aquel minúsculo probador después de decirle que no lastimara más a Zero ni a Kaname y la fuerza con la que se había aferrado a ella. Ayumi no le devolvió el abrazo, sus brazos estaban más ocupados envolviéndose para tratar de tranquilizarse inútilmente.

—No… no me toques. —Le pidió entre sollozos. —Por favor, no lo hagas.

Yuki, después de unos segundos largos, pensó en que, por el momento y debido a las circunstancias, lo mejor era ser un poco hipócrita. Además, temía que Ayumi aumentara el volumen de su llanto y eso alertara al Director. Sin importar los reproches de su propio cuerpo y mente, rodeó el cuerpo de la otra y le acarició el cabello. Dada la situación, Yuki no tenía muchas alternativas; ya le había confesado lo que había hecho a Zero, así que sólo le quedaba decidir qué hacer. Podía y debía borrarle la memoria a Ayumi, si la dejaba así, lo más probable es que Zero terminara sabiendo todo nuevamente. Y aquello habría sido inútil.

* * *

**... NOTAS**

Bueno, ya está, he adaptado el manga a la situación. Pensé que todo seria fácil, pero no ==* Especialmente con lo que había hecho Yuki con Zero, tenía dos posibilidades: una, la que les plantee aquí y otra que era dejar como si nada a Ayumi, pero esa idea me mandaba todo al traste. Así que, bueno, la decisión está tomada. Ahora necesito más tiempo para saber como continuaré esto, porque si bien tengo unas ideas no he podido armar un capítulo coherente (Vamos, siquiera puedo decir eso de este capítulo, pero era la idea, enredar los eventos).

También siento que puse muy drama a Ayumi, no me maten, al final la voy a volver loca (?).

Como sea, no hay mucho que decir realmente, más que ya estoy cerca del final (sí, al fin). Creo que sí hay algo en realidad: este es mi último finde libre antes de volver a la universidad, así que no espero tener los capítulos rápido (Igual lo tengo en diciembre, como siempre ;_; ) ¡Pero trataré!

Gracias por leer : D


End file.
